Diário de uma Bruxa à Beira de um Ataque de Nervos
by Lulu Star
Summary: Um diário escrito por Lily Evans em seu 7º ano, sobre suas reflexões, aflições, amizades, e uma possível paixão por um maroto arrogante que se mostra muito gentil em certas situações... será que ela vai deixar o coração falar mais alto que a razão?
1. O começo de tudo

Gente, essa é minha primeira fic... não sei se está boa, me deixem reviews se gostarem, assim eu publico o segundo caítulo, que já está mais ou menos escrito!

Espero que gostem!

**

* * *

**

**Diário de uma Bruxa à Beira de um Ataque de Nervos**

_O Começo de Tudo_

****

**DOMINGO, 17 DE NOVEMBRO.**

SALA COMUNAL DA GRIFINÓRIA, 21H.

Meu nome é Lílian Evans, Lily, para os mais próximos. Tenho 17 anos, longos cabelos ruivos e lisos, e lindos olhos verdes, como esmeraldas. Pelo menos é o que me dizem sempre. Mas não me importo muito com minha aparência, sabe, se sou linda ou não, não estou nem aí. Sou feliz do jeito que eu sou. Mesmo com algumas gordurinhas...

Estudo na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwartz, apesar de ter nascido trouxa. Bem, não trouxa de idiota, mas trouxa, de não-bruxa. É um pouco complicado, e chocante também. Nossa, me lembro do dia em que eu e minha família descobrimos desse meu "dom". Meus pais ficaram felizes e orgulhosos, mas minha irmã Petúnia passou a me odiar mais ainda, e até hoje me chama de "aberração". Não que eu me importe, mas fico muito triste ao voltar para casa nas férias e ver o quanto minha irmã, que era tão minha amiga na infância, me olhar com tanto desprezo. Mas acho que não posso fazer muita coisa a respeito. Não posso culpá-la por ter este preconceito com bruxos. Às vezes penso que ela tem inveja, porque eu fui escolhida e ela não. Bem, os motivos dela não me importam, o que realmente me alegra é saber que meus pais aprovam essa minha "condição" e me apóiam totalmente.

Bem, de resto, o que posso dizer? Na escola eu sou monitora-chefe da minha casa, a Grifinória. Admito que chego a ser um pouco certinha demais, mas só tento manter a ordem. O que posso fazer se gosto de organização? Sou uma aluna muito estudiosa e aplicada, principalmente em poções, minha matéria preferida. O Professor Slughorn praticamente baba em cima de mim. Não acho que eu seja tão maravilhosa como ele diz, "a melhor pocionista que esta escola já viu". Sou bem modesta, sabe, acho só que sou a melhor do 7º ano, nada mais. Bem, nas outras disciplinas eu procuro ser tão boa quanto, em outras eu sou boa naturalmente, por exemplo, Feitiços. Parece que nasci sabendo todos eles.

Mas uma que eu ainda não consigo ter uma nota muito boa, é Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Deveria ser tão simples quanto às outras, já que eu tenho que me defender das várias azarações a que sou submetida todos os dias pelo fato de eu ser "sangue-ruim", como os sonserinos me chamam. Antes eu até me incomodava e chorava por receber essa "nominação", mas agora nem me importo mais, até porque o Potter vive me defendendo... Afinal, é culpa do Potter eu ser ruim em DCAT, porque como eu disse, ele me defende o tempo todo e não me deixa praticar. Não que eu goste de suas defesas, na verdade acho completamente desnecessário, pois sendo monitora eu posso descontar pontos e dar detenções, mas o Potter tem que me defender sempre... Mas falarei dele mais tarde. Precisaria de umas três páginas para falar de James Potter...

Meu horário escolar é muito preenchido, digamos. Sendo alunado 7º ano, tenho mais aulas de uma mesma matéria num mesmo dia. Mas temos alguns intervalos de1 hora, na quinta e na sexta-feira, para podermos fazer os deveres de casa, estudar e tudo mais, ou então para termos aulas extra-curriculares, que é o meu caso. Eu tenho duas, Aritmancia e Estudo dos Trouxas. A primeira eu acho super interessante, e a segunda é só pra eu me divertir e matar as saudades do meu "mundo de origem". E também é mais uma nota excelente no meu boletim, já que seria impossível eu tirar menos que o máximo nessa matéria... Ao fim das aulas, às 17:00hs, temos uma pausa até a hora do jantar, às 19:00hs, para reuniões dos clubes da escola, fazer deveres de casa, e também tomar banho. Nos dias que eu estou realmente cansada, tomo um relaxante banho no banheiro dos monitores.

Uma coisa que eu realmente amo, é ler. Já li quase todos os livros da biblioteca, pelo menos aqueles que a Madame Pince permite. Mas não leio apenas livros relacionados ao mundo mágico, também adoro romances trouxas. Leio pelo menos uns três no período que estou na escola, e um nas férias. Eu leria mais, mas preciso estudar muito. Aliás, não sei o que seria de mim sem os livros. São meu refúgio, minha paz, com eles eu viajo para todos os lugares de meus sonhos... Engraçado pensar, que quando eu era mais jovem, sonhava em ser uma princesa e morar num castelo encantado... Mal sabia eu que meu sonho se tornaria realidade...

Mas eu não vivo só de estudos e leitura. Tenho duas grandes amigas. Ah, são amigas maravilhosas! Elas me ouvem, me entendem, me aconselham, me acolhem. Somos inseparáveis!

Alice McKellen é uma grifinória, como eu. Tem longos cabelos lisos e castanhos, rosto redondo e olhos castanhos brilhantes. Não é muito estudiosa, sempre me pede algumas anotações emprestadas e estuda em cima da hora para as provas, mas eu não a censuro por isso. Ela é divertida, espontânea, muito tagarela, se preocupa demais com suas amigas, especialmente comigo. É também muito romântica. Namora Frank Longbotton, também do 7º ano da Grifinória.

Emelina Vance é também da grifinória, uma garota alta, magra, de cabelos louros e cacheados, dotada de lindos olhos cor-de-âmbar. Ela não gosta de admitir, mas é uma das mais lindas garotas de Hogwartz, e muito inteligente também. Digamos que nós duas "competimos" quem tem a maior nota. Mas Mel já é um pouco diferente de mim: ela joga Quadribol. É uma das artilheiras, e quando começa com esse papo, eu caio fora. Não posso nem ouvir o nome desse jogo, parece que tenho algum tipo de alergia, estremeço só de pensar.

Mas é porque eu morro de medo de altura, e só de me imaginar lá no alto, em cima daquela vassourinha pequena e desconfortável... Sinto até vertigem. Bem, eu tenho vertigens o tempo todo, mas é muito diferente de quando se está lá em cima voando. Não que eu tenha que jogar, mas as minhas amigas gostam, e praticamente toda a Hogwartz. E chega até ser humilhante não conseguir me equilibrar numa vassoura e jogar bola pra lá e pra cá como todo mundo. E ainda ter que fugir dos balaços. Aff... Pra ter uma idéia, eu nunca nem dei as caras numa partida, com medo de ficar naquelas arquibancadas altíssimas e cair dali de repente, não sei. Ou então ser atingida por um balaço descontrolado. O Potter é que ama... Parece que não vive fora dos gramados... Mas voltando ao assunto, sempre que tem partidas, treinos, finais de campeonato, eu fico na sala comunal ou na biblioteca, estudando ou apenas lendo um de meus livros.

Vejamos o que mais posso falar sobre mim... Ah, sim, não tenho namorado. Não que eu me importe _realmente_, eu só gostaria de ter alguém ao meu lado sempre, que cuidasse de mim (não que eu não possa me cuidar sozinha; é verdade que às vezes esqueço algumas coisas, como por exemplo, de comer. Alguns pensam que faço regime porque tenho algumas gordurinhas, mas é que eu esqueço mesmo. Sou muito esquecida. E também, não gosto mesmo de comer. Nunca gostei.), me acolhesse em seus braços... Aiai... Acho que sou romântica demais... É tão bobo ficar imaginando um belo príncipe num cavalo branco, que vem me salvar de todos os perigos... Mas não posso fazer nada. Nasci assim. Sonhadora. Às vezes me distraio, durante as aulas, olhando para os jardins lá fora. Ou então paro e fico observando o céu, pensativa. À noite então, se eu estiver próxima a uma janela, não faço mais nada, fico observando a lua. Ela me encanta completamente... Mas não sou a única que olha para o céu estrelado... Várias noites eu já surpreendi o Potter na sala comunal completamente hipnotizado...

Bem, acho que agora já não dá pra escapar. Já citei esse nome várias vezes, e mesmo não querendo, acho que _ele_ já faz parte da minha vida.

Começarei explicando sobre os Marotos. São um grupo de quatro rapazes do 7º ano da Grifinória, Remo Lupin, Peter Petigrew, Sirius Black e _James Potter_. São os caras mais populares da escola inteira, vivem se metendo em encrencas, confusões e etc. Há aqueles que os veneram, e outros, como eu, que os acham metidos e arrogantes. Tentarei traçar um pequeno perfil de cada um dos integrantes dessa "irmandade":

Remo Lupin é um rapaz pálido, de olhos fundos e tristes, cabelos claros e levemente ondulados, mas bem bonitinho, muito inteligente, e é monitor-chefe como eu. Sinceramente não sei como ele faz parte desse grupo de baderneiros sendo tão correto. Ele é o único com quem eu normalmente tenho conversas agradáveis, o ajudo com algumas lições e vice-versa. Ele é tão fofo, e tão gentil... Muito humilde, também. É o que a Emelina diz sempre. Fica olhando pra ele durante todas as aulas. Tadinha, tão ingênua. Nem percebe que eu já saquei que ela ta caidinha por ele.

Peter Petigrew é o mais antagônico dos quatro amigos, já que é bem baixinho, gordinho, e não é muito popular por si só. Realmente acho que ele deveria ter ido para a Lufa-Lufa, até porque de corajoso ele não tem nada, mas quem entende as razões do chapéu seletor? Eu é que não serei a primeira... Mas continuando, ele se impressiona muito fácil com as peripécias dos outros três, é quase um mascote. Mas acredito na real amizade que exista entre todos eles, e admiro muito essa lealdade mútua.

Sirius Black: um rapaz alto, muito alto, corpo sarado (eu nunca vi, mas Mel, que está no time de quadribol, me garantiu que ele é. E também dá pra notar, mesmo por cima da camisa), cabelos pretos e lisos caindo sobre os olhos azuis e penetrantes, pele alva e uma risada rouca e cativante. É o mais cobiçado dentre todos os garotos de Hogwartz, e é batedor do time de quadribol da Grifinória. Eu nunca vi, mas dizem que ele rebate muito bem. E, como não podia deixar de ser, tem um senso de humor simplesmente hilariante. É impossível passar um minuto ao seu lado sem dar uma risada. Mas ele é muito galinha, tenho pena das várias garotas apaixonadas por ele em toda escola. Vive aprontando travessuras para mim, e está sempre cumprindo detenções supervisionadas por mim. Mas é legal algumas vezes.

E finalmente, chegamos ao último maroto. _Ele_. Que sem meu consentimento, já entrou em minha vida completamente. James Potter é um cara atlético, cabelos extremamente pretos e bagunçados, olhos doces e castanhos, contornados por óculos de aro redondo, dotado de um sorriso irresistível. Muito exibido, muito arrogante. Mas muito lindo. É o apanhador e o capitão do time da Grifinória, por isso, com um físico extremamente definido (de novo, quem me contou isso foi a Emelina. Ainda não tive a oportunidade de comprovar. E nem quero, não pense mal de mim.). Também está sempre cumprindo detenções juntamente com seu amigo Black. É muito assediado pelas garotas de todas as Casas da escola, mas desde o quarto ano que ele só tem olhos para uma em especial: eu.

Não sei exatamente como começou isso, provavelmente deve ter sido tipo "ah, com a Evans eu nunca saí, então ela será minha próxima vítima". Mas ele, persistente e teimoso do jeito que é, não desistiu quando eu dei o seu primeiro fora. Me lembro como se fosse ontem...

_- Hei Evans, tudo bem? Nossa você está tão bonita hoje... – disse com um sorriso maroto, encostado à parede do saguão de entrada, junto à Black, Lupin e Petigrew, enquanto várias garotas de seu fã-clube suspiravam._

_- O que você quer Potter? – eu perguntei desinteressada enquanto voltava dos jardins com vários livros em minhas mãos._

_- Sabe, vai ter visita a Hogsmeade esse fim de semana, e eu estava pensando se você não gostaria de ir comigo? – perguntou, desencostando-se da parede se aproximando de mim, fazendo-me encarar aqueles lindos olhos castanhos._

_- Não, obrigada – respondi, virando-me para subir as escadas em direção à biblioteca. Ele me olhou com uma expressão incrédula e perguntou:_

_- Me desculpe, como disse?_

_- Eu disse que não vou sair com você – respondi displicentemente._

_- Ui, essa doeu! Seu primeiro fora, hein Pontas? – brincou Sirius dando uma risada rouca. Ignorando o comentário do amigo, Tiago continuou:_

_- Mas, como assim, não vai sair comigo? Sabe quantas garotas gostariam de estar no seu lugar agora? – falou todo prepotente._

_- Sei muito bem, e é por causa dessa sua arrogância e prepotência que me permito recusar o seu convite – respondi, começando a me irritar. Na verdade, eu disse que não iria porque eu precisava estudar. Mas não foi isso o que o Potter entendeu... E como ele é realmente metido, não pude deixar de expressar minha repugnância – Por que não convida uma dessas tantas garotas afim de sair com você? Assim me poupa de perder meu tempo com você. – e saí decidida. A última coisa que vi foi o rosto ligeiramente aparvalhado de James Potter, e Sirius Black se contorcendo de tanto rir, junto com outras garotas completamente chocadas com a minha atitude._

Foi assim que tudo começou. Eu pensei que ele ia se tocar e me deixar em paz, mas parece que minhas negativas constantes aos seus convites para sair não surtiram efeito algum naquela cabeça dura. Fui agüentando pacientemente por um tempo, sendo educada, mas ele não parava nunca, até que comecei a me irritar, e a realmente gritar com ele pela escola inteira. Impressionante como ele se alegra com essas minhas demonstrações de intenso desconforto (pra não dizer profundo ódio) ao receber seus convites diários. E foram muitos foras...

_- Evans, minha adorada! - disse Potter, para toda a escola ouvir._

_- Potter! Saia do meu caminho! – eu respondi, a caminho da minha aula de transfiguração._

_- Não sem antes me dar uma resposta... – disse ele com um sorriso pretensioso, se postando na minha frente e impedindo que eu passasse._

_- O que você quer, Potter? – perguntei bufando e revirando os olhos._

_- Quer sair comigo?_

_- AHH! NÃO!_

_- Ora Evans, pra quê resistir? Você sabe que mais cedo ou mais tarde você vai sair comigo! – disse ele falando mais alto e chamando a atenção das pessoas._

_- NUNCA! AGORA SAIA DO MEU CAMINHO POTTER!_

_- Só se responder que sim..._

_- AHHH! – e saí bufando e batendo os pés fortemente no chão, deixando ele e os marotos aos risos._

Minhas amigas dizem que todo esse suposto ódio que eu sinto pelo Potter é só pra disfarçar o fato de eu ser caidinha por ele como as outras garotas. Até parece! Não posso negar que estremeço toda quando ele chega perto de mim com aquele sorriso lindo e irresistível... Mas mesmo lindo não deixa de ser arrogante e metido, coisa que não suporto. E depois, se eu saísse com ele, ele ia acabar se cansando e me descartando, e eu ficaria triste, arrasada e iludida, como todas as outras. Eu quero provar que sou diferente, única. Não sou como outra qualquer. E, novamente, diário, não pense mal de mim. Eu não quero nada com o estúpido do Potter.

Mas o verdadeiro motivo de eu ter começado esse diário, é que as minhas freqüentes brigas com o Potter estavam ficando muito escandalosas, e assustando a escola inteira. Por isso a Profª. McGonaggal, diretora da Grifinória, depois da minha milésima briga com o Potter esse ano, me chamou para uma conversinha na sala dela...

_- Sente-se, Srta. Evans – disse a professora, seus olhos brilhando de impaciência por detrás dos óculos quadrados – Poderia me explicar o que foi esta cena no corredor, há pouco?_

_- Me desculpe professora, mas é que o Potter me tira do sério! Já é a milésima vez que ele me chama pra sair, e..._

_- Não quero saber dos seus motivos, Srta. Evans. – replicou ela furiosamente, os lábios crispando – eu só peço, por favor, que a senhorita pare com esses escândalos nos corredores! Não me faça tirar pontos da nossa casa e lhe dar uma detenção!_

_- Detenção? Mas eu sou monitora e..._

_- Srta. Evans. – seu tom agora era forçadamente calmo - Sei que a senhorita deve ter inúmeros motivos para essas brigas com o Sr.Potter, mas peço apenas que escolha outros lugares para suas discussões, ou então aprenda a controlar suas emoções._

_- Controlar minhas emoções? – perguntei confusa._

_- Sim. Expresse seus sentimentos de raiva ou quaisquer outros através de algo que goste de fazer, alguma forma de arte, ou escreva um diário._

_- Me desculpe professora, mas como um diário pode me ajudar?_

_- Ora, escreva seus pensamentos e extravase sua fúria no papel, não importa como, mas eu não quero presenciar mais nenhuma dessas cenas, pelo menos não nos corredores. E também de preferência não à noite na sala comunal, não quero ouvir mais reclamações sobre seus berros que acordam a Grifinória inteira._

_- Sim senhora... – respondi envergonhada e fui para a próxima aula._

_- E não se preocupe, falarei com o Sr. Potter._

_- Está certo. Até mais, professora._

Até meus professores estavam cansados das gritarias. Então resolvi adotar a idéia de um diário, e descobri que não é tão ruim assim. É realmente libertador. Mas o único problema é que agora não consigo parar de escrever. Durante todo o tempo livre que eu tenho, eu escrevo em meu diário. Até nas aulas. Mas pelo menos não dou mais ataques. Bem, não muito. Até o Potter achou estranha essa minha mudança de comportamento, e passou a falar outras coisas comigo, que não fossem convites pra sair. Não gosto da presença dele, mas prefiro ficar quieta e escutar as bobagens dele enquanto escrevo o que realmente penso aqui neste meu diário. Acho que a McGonaggal deve ter dito algo realmente ameaçador, para ele parar de me assediar assim... Agora é só quando eu estou _calma_. Pensando bem, ele até que não é tão ruim. Mas eu nunca vou deixá-lo saber disso. Pelo menos, não por enquanto... Esses pensamentos estão ficando perigosos... Não posso nunca deixar que esse diário caia em mãos erradas, ou até nas mãos das minhas amigas, pois aí seria o desastre da minha vida! Calma Lily, concentra... E apaga qualquer pensamento sobre certo cara... Respira... Aff! Pronto. Tudo bem, tudo sobre controle.

Minha nossa, já está tarde, não tem ninguém mais aqui, só eu. E alguém sentado próximo à janela, observando o céu estrelado... Ah, é o Potter. Bem, acho melhor subir para o meu dormitório, já estou ficando com sono...

**DORMITÓRIO FEMININO, 22:30**

Minha nossa, não posso acreditar no que acabou de acontecer. Mal posso respirar e escrever ao mesmo tempo, mas vou tentar.

Eu estava a caminho da escada circular que leva ao dormitório das meninas, quando ouvi chamarem meu nome...

_- Hey Evans. Faz tempo que não conversamos – _disse o Potter se levantando da poltrona em que se encontrava e se virando para me encarar

_- Conversar? E desde quando a gente conversa? – _perguntei irônica.

_- Desde que eu te convidei pra sair, no 4ºano _– respondeu simplesmente e abrindo aquele sorriso. Ele dá cada sorriso...

_- Potter, nós nunca conversamos. Você me pedia pra sair com você, e eu respondia que não, gritando. As raras vezes em que não houve berros, estávamos ambos em sala de aula, ou na biblioteca, ou eu tentava estudar e você ficava falando as vantagens de sair com você ou qualquer outra bobagem._

_- É verdade, você está certa – _ele disse com uma risadinha soprada, enquanto abaixava a cabeça e passava a mão displicentemente sobre os cabelos bagunçados. Detesto quando ele faz isso. Ele fica tão..._ – Hum, já que você tocou no assunto, eu gostaria de me desculpar por todos esses anos de tortura em que te convidei pra sair..._

_- Hum... O.k... Apesar de eu achar que as desculpas demoraram, eu as aceito – _respondi meio surpresa. James Potter se desculpando por me convidar pra sair? Essa era novidade...

_- Escuta, eu realmente acho você incrível, linda, inteligente, e gostaria muito de sair com você, até pra você ver que eu não sou tão imbecil, arrogante e metido como você acha que eu sou... eu amadureci, e você também. Não é mais a esquentadinha Evans... Pelo menos não na maior parte do tempo..._

_- Potter, eu... – _nesse momento ele estava chegando perigosamente perto demais, estava um degrau abaixo de mim e me olhava com aqueles olhos cor de chocolate que eu simplesmente adoro (chocolate, eu adoro chocolate! Não aqueles olhos lindos.).

_- Eu só queria mostrar que eu gosto de você de verdade. _– agora estávamos no mesmo nível, e eu podia sentir minha respiração descompassada. Uma mão dele afastava uma mecha do meu cabelo para trás da orelha, enquanto a outra se postava encostada na parede atrás de mim, de modo que eu estava presa por todos os lados. Me encostei mais ainda na parede fria, e fui lentamente me abaixando, na tentativa de fugir dali. Estávamos próximos demais e eu não consegui reagir. Meus olhos estavam hipnotizados por aquelas orbes achocolatadas, e eu sentia a respiração dele cada vez mais próxima, seu rosto se aproximando do meu. Não pude fazer mais nada. Fechei meus olhos e esperei que acontecesse o que eu pensava que ia acontecer. Mas me surpreendi. Ao invés do que eu estava esperando, ouvi sua voz rouca sussurrando em meu ouvido:

_- Boa noite, Evans. – _E beijou docemente minha bochecha esquerda. Quando abri os olhos, só vi a ponta de sua capa esvoaçante sumir pela porta do dormitório masculino e a porta batendo silenciosamente.

Estou passada. Não posso acreditar nesse momento que tive com o Potter lá embaixo. Peraí, "momento com o Potter"? Isso não me soa nada bem. Isso não foi um "momento". Foi quase a realização de um pesadelo. Eu me vi completamente derretida na frente do Potter. E o pior é que ele percebeu. Ai, minha nossa, o que vai ser de mim agora? Será que ele vai comentar alguma coisa com os amigos dele? E se ele descobrir essa minha fraqueza? Ai, até eu já estou admitindo que sinto algo por ele. O que eu vou fazer? Calma, respira. Você não está, nem nunca vai ficar apaixonada pelo Potter. Pelo imbecil, idiota, estúpido, arrogante Potter. Não mesmo.

**SEGUNDA-FEIRA, 18 DE NOVEMBRO.**

CAFÉ-DA-MANHÃ NO SALÃO PRINCIPAL

Estou inquieta. Pelo que me lembro, tive um _pesadelo_ com o Potter. Sonhei que passeávamos apaixonadamente pelos jardins, trocando beijos e sorrisos. Acordei assustada e tentei me levantar tão bruscamente que caí da cama junto com as cobertas todas emboladas em cima de mim. Alice e Emelina riram, mas eu fiz uma das minhas caras de TPM e elas pararam aos poucos.

-_ Teve um pesadelo, Lily?_ - perguntou Alice, me ajudando a levantar.

- _Mais ou menos_ - respondi.

- _Pensei ter ouvido você chamar pelo James durante o sono..._ - comentou Emelina sonsamente enquanto penteava os seus cachos louros e perfeitos defronte para o espelho. Me virei quase que instantaneamente para ela à menção do nome do dito cujo, enquanto Alice soltava mais uma risadinha. Estreitei meu olhar furioso para ela que se conteve e murmurou um "escapou sem querer".

- _Na verdade sonhei que estava estrangulando ele_ - menti. Elas são minhas melhores amigas, mas seriam as primeiras a me zoarem se soubessem da verdade. No fundo, acho que querem que eu aceite sair com o Potter. Mas nunca, nunca vou aceitar. - _Estou com fome, vamos logo tomar café_ - falei. Outra mentira, já que eu nunca estou com fome pela manhã, mas eu precisava mudar o rumo da conversa de alguma forma. Lavei o rosto, escovei os cabelos que estavam ficando meio ondulados (culpa da mudança de temperatura. Meus cabelos sempre ondulam quando o tempo está mais frio), me vesti e saímos.

Quando passamos pela sala comunal, pude ver de esguelha o Potter junto do Black e do Petigrew, rindo de alguma bobagem. Nossos olhares se encontraram por alguns segundos, e ele mantinha um sorriso quase que imperceptível... Mas nosso contato visual foi interrompido por Remo, que veio em minha direção.

_- Bom-dia Lílian! Tudo bem?_ – ele percebeu o meu olhar parado.

_- Ah, bom-dia..._ – disse ainda entorpecida por aqueles olhos castanhos, que agora olhavam para um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho meio amassado. Desviei minha atenção e cumprimentei Remo devidamente – _Ah, claro, está tudo bem comigo!_

Mentirosa, mentirosa, mentirosa! Não sei como é que ninguém percebe as minhas mentiras deslavadas. É claro que eu não estava bem. Estava atordoada, ainda pelos acontecimentos da noite anterior e também pelo sonho-pesadelo que tive em conseqüência dos acontecimentos...

– _Mas, e você, como tem passado? Está um pouco pálido..._

- _Ah, não, está tudo bem comigo... ah... eu já vou indo... e, a propósito, eu terei que viajar hoje à noite, não vou poder fazer a ronda nem cumprir as funções de monitor com você..._

_- Ah, ta, tudo bem. É algum problema de família?_ – o Remo ta sempre fazendo essas viagens rápidas, pelo menos uma vez por mês... A família dele deve ser muito frágil, está sempre doente...

- _Ah, é, bem... _– ele gaguejou – _é a minha mãe... mas, amanhã ou depois eu devo estar de volta, não se preocupe... _

- _Está certo. Eu te empresto as minhas anotações depois..._

_- Ta._ – e ele saiu pelo buraco do retrato, seguindo na direção oposta ao Salão Principal, provavelmente indo para a Ala Hospitalar, pegar uma dispensa médica, sei lá. Bem, eu continuei o meu caminho e aqui estou. Alice e Emelina conversam animadas enquanto eu estou escrevendo, e o meu prato se encontra intacto à minha frente.

_- Lily, você precisa comer alguma coisa! Como acha que vai sobreviver a essa estressante manhã de segunda-feira se nem toca na comida?_ – falou Alice, ralhando comigo.

_- Ai, deixa de ser dramática, Ali... eu to bem, e eu comi sim, ta?_

- _Ah, claro, não está vendo Alice, ela comeu todos os farelos... isso com certeza vai te sustentar..._ – falou Emelina irônica

_- Ai, ta bom, eu vou comer..._ – disse derrotada, olhando para o meu prato. Peguei uma torrada, dei uma boa mordida e voltei a escrever.

_- Ela não aprende mesmo!_ – disse Alice revirando os olhos e se voltando para Emelina.

Ah, o que eu posso fazer se não sinto fome? Na verdade, não me interesso muito por comida, só quando são doces... É verdade que às vezes sinto umas tonturas, e uma vez até desmaiei, mas, não é nada demais. Logo passa. E pode muito bem ser a minha constante preocupação com os exames, ao invés da minha alimentação precária. É, acho que vou sugerir isso para Alice da próxima vez que ela me repreender. Bem, agora eu tenho aula de herbologia, e... ai, o Potter ta me encarando com uma cara de bobo. Estranho... parece que ele está armando alguma coisa...

ALMOÇO, SALÃO PRINCIPAL

A aula de herbologia correu muito bem, ganhei 10 pontos por ter sido a única da turma que conseguiu "domar" e plantar num vaso uma chicória berradora (**N/A**: eu inventei, deu pra perceber...). Bom, como pretendo ser curandeira, eu tenho que ser muito boa em herbologia, assim como em poções também. Na aula de História da Magia é que não correu muito bem... sabe, ninguém presta atenção na aula realmente, porque o professor Binns é muito chato e entediante, mas eu sempre procuro captar todos os detalhes e faço resumos detalhados sobre as aulas, porque como eu já declarei antes, sou muito preocupada com os estudos. Mas hoje não consegui copiar quase nada do que o professor estava falando _simplesmente_ porque o Potter ficou me mandando bilhetinhos durante toda a aula:

"_E aí Evans, tudo bem? – Potter"._

_Potter, caso você não tenha percebido, eu estou prestando atenção na aula – Evans._

"_Sabe o que eu tava reparando? Nós nos conhecemos há um tempão, nos falamos todos os dias, e ainda nos chamamos pelo sobrenome – JP"._

_É, só que eu lamento muito ter te conhecido, quem fala comigo todo dia é você e não eu, e não somos amigos nem nada pra nos chamarmos pelo nome. - LE_

"_Ah, Lílian, deixa disso! Vamos, de agora em diante pode me chamar de James"_

_Não mesmo, e é Evans pra você!_

"_Há! Agora é que eu não te chamo mais pelo sobrenome! Seu nome fica tão lindo no papel que eu gostei de escrevê-lo. De agora em diante só vou te chamar de Lílian. Ou até mesmo Lily. Meu lírio. O que acha? Nossa, poderia passar horas e horas inventando lindos apelidos pra você, do jeito que sou criativo... E então, qual você prefere, ruivinha? Olhinhos de esmeralda?"_

_Nenhum! e pare de me chamar assim! Se alguém ver vai achar que nós dois temos alguma coisa!_

"_E quem foi que disse que não temos? Ora, lírio vamos, me permita chamar-te por este belo nome que lhe foi dado, e que faz as minhas palavras saírem doces como os seus lindos olhos que refletem a grama verde dos jardins, que são ensolarados como os seus cabelos luminosos... viu? Já estou até fazendo poesia! Por favor, me deixe chamá-la pelo nome?"_

_Não._

"_Tudo bem, mas vou chamar você de Lílian mesmo assim. Ih, a aula acabou. Beijos do seu amado, James"_

Grr! Como o Potter me irrita! Ainda não acredito que passei a aula inteira discutindo essas bobagens. Pelo menos ele ficou quieto durante DCAT. É a única aula que eu vejo ele totalmente concentrado...

Ai ai... Alice está me convencendo a comer novamente... "Lily, daqui a pouco você vai estar desmaiando pelos corredores! Coma alguma coisa, por favor!". Comi um pouco de batatas fritas, bebi uns goles do meu suco de maracujá (fruta exótica incluída na minha dieta anti-stress, feita por Alice e Emelina). Vou aproveitar e anotar aqui pra não esquecer:

_- Suco de maracujá três vezes ao dia e antes de dormir; (pelo menos o suco não é ruim)_

_- Batata Frita no almoço e jantar;_

_- Sorvete de sobremesa;_

_- Biscoitos de lanche da tarde;_

_- Barras de chocolate toda vez que eu ficar muito nervosa (amei essa. Vou poder comer chocolate a vontade...)_

Com essa dieta, além de eu relaxar, vou ficar enorme de gorda.

Logo mais eu terei aula de transfiguração, poções e adivinhação... não gosto muito dessa matéria, apesar de eu achar interpretações de sonhos interessante... Ai, o Potter ta fazendo uma daquelas idiotices de novo, junto com o Black. Sorte o Remo não estar aqui pra aturar esses dois gritando e atirando comida um no outro... Mas peraí _o que é que ele está fazendo?_ Por que esse retardado ta me olhando desse jeito e andando na minha direção?

**17:00, BANHEIRO DAS MENINAS NO 2º ANDAR**

Ainda não estou acreditando no que o idiota do Potter fez. É algo tão, mas tão ridículo e... ai, que raiva! Não tenho palavras pra descrever a estupidez que ele fez depois do almoço. Vou tentar me controlar e contar detalhadamente como foi.

Eu tinha terminado de comer, quando vi aquela figura alta e de olhos acastanhados se aproximando de mim com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Tentei disfarçar e fingir que não estava prestando atenção nele, mas logo senti uma mão tocando o meu ombro. Me virei surpresa e encarei aqueles olhos de chocolate, tentando adivinhar o que ele estaria armando.

_- Hey, Lílian, eu preciso falar uma coisa com você..._

_- Evans, Potter. Fale – _respondi entediada, apanhando minhas coisas e me virando para sair em direção às masmorras.

_- Ahn... será que poderíamos ir ali um pouco? – _disse ele apontando para um canto afastado da multidão que ia crescendo.

_- Eu sozinha com você num canto afastado bem no horário da aula? Se liga, Potter, você acha que sou tão boba assim?_

_- Mas é importante..._

_- Ai, ta bem, mas fala logo que eu não tenho a tarde toda..._

_- Olha só, a McGonagall me deu uma detenção, e pediu pra eu te avisar que é você quem vai supervisionar, já que ela vai estar ocupada e o Filch tem que cuidar de outra detenção..._

_- Ai não, mais uma? Não aprendeu nada com a de quarta-feira passada?Que é que você aprontou dessa vez, hein?_

_- É meio difícil de explicar... mas, digamos que a sala dela ficou um pouco... inacessível... _

_- Sei... ai, você só me apronta! – _respondi chateada Reagi assim porque já supervisionei várias detenções do Potter, e são sempre infernais. Ele sempre dá um jeito de me distrair e me chamar pra sair. Mas o Remo sempre está por perto, então não tem muito problema.

_- Desculpe meu lírio, mas prometo que vai passar rapidinho, afinal, é só uma semana... e hoje você vai ter que me supervisionar sozinha, porque o Remo ta viajando... _

_- Uma semana com você? Sozinha? Só pode ser um pesadelo! E não me chame de lírio!_

_- Tudo bem, minha ruivinha, nos vemos à noite então – _disse ele um pouco mais alto, fazendo com que alguns alunos se virassem para nos observar. Ele então se aproveitou da minha distração (eu procurava por Alice e Emelina no meio dos alunos, e as descobri conversando animadamente com Sirius e Frank, que trocava beijos e carinhos com Alice) e segurou meu rosto firmemente com as duas mãos. Foi um movimento tão rápido que eu nem percebi, quando dei por mim ele já estava com os lábios colados aos meus. Tentei me desvencilhar, mas ele firmou uma mão no meu pescoço e posicionou a outra nas minhas costas, me impedindo de fugir. Senti um formigamento instantâneo passando por todo o meu corpo, ao mesmo tempo em que várias borboletas voavam inquietas dentro no meu estômago. De repente, senti uma vertigem, e vi tudo girar a meu redor, e para meu azar, foi quando o Potter decidiu me soltar. Estava tão tonta que nem tive forças pra reagir e brigar com ele.

_- Até mais! – _falou rindo e saiu correndo junto com Black e Petigrew. Todos agora olhavam pasmos para mim, principalmente Alice e Emelina, que tinham o queixo totalmente caído. Foi então que reparei, olhando-me no reflexo da janela, que tinha algo escrito na minha testa, com letras garrafais: "Sou do Potter".Vários murmúrios se seguiram, e uma das garotas do fã-clube do imbecil, estúpido, energúmeno veio me perguntar:

_- Vocês dois estão saindo juntos? _– Desmoronei. Saí correndo pelos corredores em direção ao banheiro mais próximo, que é onde estou agora.

_- Lily! – _gritaram Emelina e Alice e correndo para me alcançar_ – te vejo depois, Frank! _– falou Alice e logo o burburinho se espalhou pela escola inteira.

Agora estou aqui, dentro de uma das cabines, chorando sem parar, enquanto Alice e Emelina tentam me acalmar.

_-_ _Ah, Lily, não foi tão ruim assim... não tinha nem metade da escola lá... e aposto que amanhã todos terão esquecido disso..._ – falou Emelina, mas não foi bem-sucedida.

_-_ _Mel! Todos vão comentar isso pelo resto da semana, e até lá, até os fantasmas já vão estar sabendo que James Potter beijou Lílian Evans e todos vão concluir que nó estamos namorando! E pior! Agora está gravado na minha testa! –_ funguei.

_- Não se preocupe com o que os outros vão dizer, Lily...olha, se você quiser, eu posso pedir pro Frank dar uma surra no James, o que acha?_ – falou Alice começando a sorrir com a idéia.

_-_ _Me desculpe, Ali, mas o Potter é mais forte que o Frank e tem o Black do lado dele..._ – falou Mel sabiamente, mas notando o desespero no meu choro, acrescentou - _mas, talvez consigamos tirar a frase da sua testa!_

_- Ai, não adianta...vou ser a piada dessa escola pelo resto do ano!_ – e voltei a chorar descontroladamente. Fez-se uma pausa, em que as duas andavam de um lado para o outro pensando numa solução e a Murta-que-Geme zombava de mim. Dei descarga nela e voltei a fungar.

_-_ _Sabe Lily, só tem uma coisa que eu não entendi até agora..._ – falou Emelina de repente – Por _que você não deu um tapa na cara do James, ou o empurrou longe, ou então não jogou uma azaração nele? Sempre achei que se ele tentasse te dar um beijo ou algo assim, você reagiria dessa forma..._

Fiquei surpresa por Emelina já ter imaginado algo entre eu e James, mas respondi limpando as lágrimas:

_- Não sei... senti uma tontura na hora... talvez por eu ter comido mal..._

_- Tontura, é?_ – intrigou-se Alice

_- É._ – afirmei

_-_ _Sei, sei... sentiu um formigamento pelo corpo?_ – interrogou-me novamente, como que investigando um caso.

_-_ _S-sim. Mas, por que você está me perguntando isso?_

_- Simplesmente Srta. Evans, porque parece que você está apaixonada! _– disse ela de sopetão.

_-_ _COMO?_ - Gritei escancarando a porta da cabine em que me encontrava. – _NUNCA! Eu só estava mal alimentada, só isso... e depois, o que quer que ele tenha feito para aparecerem aquelas palavras na minha testa, deve ter me deixado atordoada!_

_-_ _Não adianta nos negar, Lily. Está na cara. E aposto que a maior parte das coisas que você escreve neste diário tem a ver com o James!_ – acusou-me Mel

_-_ _Não! Parem com isso, eu não estou apaixonada por ele!_

Que loucura! Pensar que eu posso sentir algo positivo pelo arrogante do Potter! Nunca! Esse acontecimento só me fez odiá-lo mais!

_-_ _Está bem, se você diz..._ – disse Alice. – _Vamos, você já perdeu duas aulas. Não pode perder mais nenhuma._

_-_ _Não! Não posso sair e encarar todo mundo. E como posso sair, com essa blasfêmia escrita na minha testa?Não quero ver ninguém, principalmente o estúpido e idiota..._

_- Afinal Lily, o que ele queria com você? Só te beijar à força e jogar algum tipo de feitiço?_ – perguntou Emelina me cortando.

_-_ _Não, ele disse que... oh,não! Não, não e não! _– me desesperei

_-_ _O que? –_ perguntaram as duas preocupadas

_-_ _Vou supervisionar a detenção dele hoje à noite! E sozinha!–_ e voltei a chorar.

Como pude esquecer deste detalhe desastroso? Além de ser ridicularizada pela escola inteira, eu ainda vou ter que vê-lo hoje à noite, _sozinha_... ai, que destino cruel!

**19:00, SALA COMUNAL**

Consegui sair do banheiro da Murta sem que ninguém me visse, a não ser o Frank, que estava passando por ali e me ajudou a chegar na torre da Grifinória a salvo. As meninas e ele desceram para o jantar, mas eu preferi ficar aqui em cima. Alice ia me censurar, mas Frank compreendeu meus motivos e a fez me deixar em paz.

Por que esse tipo de coisa tinha que acontecer comigo? Por que? Nunca mais serei respeitada nessa escola... vão fazer piadinhas... minha vida está arruinada! Tudo culpa do Potter!

Ops. Estou ouvindo vozes. O buraco do retrato está girando. Vou correr para o dormitório antes que me vejam.

**19:10, DORMITÓRIO FEMININO**

Bem, aqui estou eu, me escondendo. É inútil, porque vou ter que sair daqui a pouco para supervisionar a detenção do idiota, mas pelo menos não vou ter que olhar pra ninguém até amanhã. Pensando melhor, acho que eu devia ir logo para a sala de detenções e espera-lo por lá. Assim eu evito de cruzar com pessoas e ouvir comentários desagradáveis. Vou deixar um bilhete para Alice e Emelina não ficarem preocupadas:

_Ali e Mel,_

_Fui para a sala de detenções mais cedo, para não cruzar com ninguém nos corredores. Se virem o idiota do Potter, avisem para ele chegar aqui no horário. Estarei de volta mais ou menos às 22:00hs. _

_Me desculpem por faze-las perderem as aulas de hoje! E muito obrigada por serem amigas tão maravilhosas! Se puderem, peguem a matéria de hoje com alguém e me emprestem depois, não posso deixar passar nada!_

_Beijos,_

_Lily_

Colei o bilhete na cabeceira da Alice, porque sei que a primeira coisa que ela faz quando chega no dormitório é verificar a sua agenda e preparar o material das aulas do dia seguinte (ela nunca decora os horários, e sempre esquece os deveres pra última hora. Emelina sempre vai direto para o banheiro, dar uma ajeitada na aparência; não que ela precise...).

Encontrei um gorro vermelho no fundo do meu malão, e até que está disfarçando bem essas palavras medíocres na minha testa. Como vou fazer para apagar isso, eu não sei...

Bem, estou indo agora.

**QUARTA-FEIRA, 20 DE NOVEMBRO**

ALA HOSPITALAR – 09:00 HS

Aqui estou eu. Fiquei desacordada por dois dias na Ala Hospitalar por causa da minha alimentação precária, e ainda estou surpresa pelo modo como fui parar aqui. Desmaiei no meio da detenção do Potter, e ele me trouxe pra cá, e pelo que Madame Pomfrey disse, ele só foi embora quando teve certeza que eu estava bem. Depois foi avisar as meninas, que vieram imediatamente, e passaram a noite aqui comigo. Emelina ainda está dormindo, com a cabeça e as mãos apoiadas nos pés da minha cama. Alice, pelo que entendi, não pôde ficar, porque uma de nós tinha que assistir às aulas e tudo o mais, mas trouxe o meu diário, para eu me distrair enquanto tiver que ficar aqui. Mas ela virá me ver mais tarde. E o Potter também. Aff. Já achei um milagre a enfermeira de Hogwartz deixar Mel aqui comigo... e em dia de aula... bem, agora vou tentar recordar a noite passada nos mínimos detalhes...

Eu estava a meio caminho da sala de troféus, quando senti outra daquelas vertigens. Parei, respirei um pouco, e tudo voltou ao normal. Continuei andando até que cheguei lá, e me sentei à mesa do professor; não tive que esperar muito pelo Potter. Quando ele entrou estava com umas folhas de pergaminho na mão e um prato na outra. Não deixei que ele falasse nada:

_- A Profª. McGonnagal deixou as instruções da sua detenção na lousa –_ apontei para o quadro-negro às minhas costas _– deixe sua varinha aqui, eu devolverei quando acabar o tempo. –_ falei secamente e desviei meus olhos para as minhas unhas roídas (preciso pintá-las urgentemente!)

_- Er, Lil...–_ ele parou, quando estremeci de raiva à menção do meu nome _– hum, Evans, suas amigas pediram pra eu te entregar isso – _ele colocou o prato de comida sobre a mesa. Impressionante como elas estão sempre cuidando de mim. Tinha um bilhete junto com o prato, que dizia:_ "_É melhor comer tudo, se não você vai se ver conosco!"._ – e como você não compareceu às aulas da tarde, eu, hum, copiei a matéria pra você... _

Ergui meus olhos pra ele um pouco surpresa. Por que o Potter prestaria atenção na aula só pra me ajudar? Muito estranho. Peguei as folhas de pergaminho da mão dele, e acidentalmente olhei nos seus olhos. Parecia pedir desculpas. E devia mesmo. Ele pegou uma flanela, passou um produto de limpeza e começou a limpar as vidraças sujas e empoeiradas.

Olhei para o prato à minha frente. Strogonoff de frango e batatas fritas. Tinha também um bombom junto de tudo. Sorri, e guardei o bombom. Mandei o prato de volta para a cozinha. Não estava com muita fome. Percebi que o Potter me olhava triste, e lancei a ele um olhar severo. No mesmo instante ele voltou a limpar as janelas. Voltei minha atenção para as anotações do Potter, e vi que realmente eram bem detalhadas. Ele com certeza tinha se esforçado, como que tentando me compensar. Mas o que ele fez comigo hoje foi imperdoável.

Deu dez horas, e eu o mandei parar. Peguei as anotações, e quando estava devolvendo a varinha para o Potter, senti novamente uma tontura. Meus olhos ficaram turvos.

_- Lílian está tudo bem? –_ perguntou o Potter preocupado. Estava tão tonta que nem o censurei por me chamar assim.

_- Está sim, tudo bem comigo... –_ entreguei a varinha para ele, e em seguida fechei os olhos e senti meu corpo desmontar.

_- Lílian! _

Foi a última coisa que eu ouvi. Senti ele me erguer com os braços e correr desesperado pela escola. Depois não me lembro de mais nada. Pelo que Madame Pomfrey me contou, o Potter parecia bem preocupado comigo. Pois devia mesmo, a culpa disso tudo que aconteceu é toda dele. Estúpido. Por que tinha que me beijar na frente da escola inteira? Por que tinha que escrever com magia "sou do Potter" na minha testa? Por que tinha que pegar uma detenção justo nesse dia e supervisionada por mim? Minha vida não é justa...

09:15

Emelina acordou.

- _Lily, você está bem?_ – ela perguntou entre um bocejo e uma cara preocupada.

- _Sim, já estou melhor._

- _Que bom. Estou decepcionada com você Lily, deveria ser mais responsável e cuidar de si mesma! _– repreendeu-me. Baixei os olhos e encolhi os ombros, mas ela conclui sorrindo – _Mas vou deixar os sermões para a Ali, o.k.?_

- _Ta bom... dela eu sei que não escapo mesmo..._ – ri.

- _Já viu quem está a duas camas da sua?_ – ela perguntou. Eu nem tinha tido tempo de vasculhar com os olhos a enfermaria.

- _Não. Quem?_ – perguntei curiosa

- _Remo Lupin..._ – respondeu, com um tantinho de preocupação na voz – _o que acha que aconteceu com ele?_

- _Não sei... depois eu pergunto, pode deixar..._ – realmente era estranho. Nunca tinha me dado conta disso, mas sempre que ele voltava das viagens ele estava na Ala Hospitalar.

- _Srta. Vance, agora que acordou, poderia fazer o favor de se retirar? A sua amiga precisa descansar, e creio que a srta. tenha aulas para assistir... _– mandou a enfermeira rispidamente.

- _Sim, Madame. Te vejo à noite?_ – me perguntou. Olhei para a enfermeira que acenou positivamente para mim, e fiz o mesmo para Emelina – _Certo, vê se descansa e come mais, hein?_ – e foi embora.

Agora Madame Pomfrey está tentando me fazer tomar uma poção fortificante e outra para repor energia durante o sono. "Que irresponsabilidade, Srta. Evans! Pular as refeições dessa maneira! Tem que se alimentar direito! E tome logo esta poção mocinha, antes que perca o efeito. Vou preparar uma dieta para você e entregar à suas amigas, elas te farão se alimentar direito... E pare de escrever nesse diário, por favor!". Ah, Madame Pomfrey conseguiu remover a frase escrita na minha testa, mas não sem antes dar umas risadas. Que ótimo. Até a enfermeira zomba de mim.

Tomei a poção. Tem um gosto horrível. Ai, de repente me deu um sono... Depois eu volto a...

**19:00HS, SALA COMUNAL**

Depois que tomei a poção estava tão lesada que adormeci com a pena em minhas mãos, e só fui acordar muito mais tarde. Para minha sorte, Alice tinha vindo quando eu estava dormindo, e não tive que ouvir a bronca por lá. Mas ouvirei daqui a pouco. Quando acordei, instintivamente procurei meu diário (que Alice tinha colocado na mesinha de cabeceira) e encontrei repousando sobre a mesinha um lírio branco e um bilhete, além das anotações do Potter, que já estavam ali antes. Abri curiosa:

_Me desculpe por tudo, Lily. Pelo beijo, o feitiço, a detenção, e o apelido. Aceite o meu lírio como um desejo de melhoras._

_Com carinho, James._

Realmente ele deve estar se sentindo culpado. Guardei o bilhete aqui para lembrar desse raro momento em que o Potter foi atencioso, e a flor está em minhas mãos no momento. Vou deixar enfeitando minha mesinha de cabeceira por enquanto, mas só por que lírio é a minha flor preferida. Não é como se eu estivesse perdoando aquele maroto insensível. Não mesmo.

O buraco do retrato girou e por ele entram agora os marotos. Potter abriu a boca numa expressão extremamente nervosa e surpresa por me ver. Remo está entre eles, e parece melhor.

_- _Remo! Te vi na ala hospitalar, o que aconteceu? Você está bem? Como foi com a sua família? Tudo bem com a sua mãe? - Desatinei a perguntar

_-_ Tudo bem sim... ahm, depois eu falo com você tá? Preciso ver uma coisa lá em cima... – e olhou nervoso para Sirius.

_-_ É, eu também... Rabicho, vamos... vamos subindo que eu tenho que te falar uma coisa... – falou Sirius, todos eles sem desviar o olhar de mim. O Potter está caminhando em minha direção.

_-_ Lil-Evans... podemos conversar...?

**21:00HS – DORMITÓRIO FEMININO**

O Potter se desculpou pelas idiotices dos últimos dias:

_- Pode falar. –_ eu disse secamente, sentando-me mais confortavelmente na poltrona em que me encontrava.

_- Você está melhor? –_ perguntou sentando-se de frente para mim e me encarando com aqueles olhos brilhantes...

_- Sim, estou. E, obrigada por me levar para a ala hospitalar... - _falei formalmente

_- Ah, não há de quê. Na verdade, eu queria me desculpar pessoalmente pelo que aconteceu ontem no almoço... eu... não pensei que reagiria daquela forma... digo... suas amigas me disseram que você ficou mal o dia inteiro... olha, eu até já desmenti todas as fofocas, e também disse a Madame Pomfrey como remover a frase... ninguém mais vai te chatear...me desculpe..._

_- Vou fingir que aceito essas desculpas e só não vou te dar um merecido tapa como devia ter feito antes, porque você foi realmente atencioso me levando para a ala hospitalar e me dando aquela flor depois..._

_- Hum... ta... e... trate de se alimentar melhor, está bem?Eu... hum... não gostaria de ver você desmaiar daquele jeito de novo..._

_- A minha alimentação não é da sua conta -_ falei friamente, e pegando as minhas coisas, me dirigi para o dormitório, mas ele me segurou pelo braço.

- _É claro que é, porque eu me preocupo com você. Sabe disso..._

_- Pois não devia. Não pode simplesmente esquecer qu eu existo e parar de me atormentar? -_ falei chateada.

_- Não, porque como eu já disse várias vezes, eu gosto de você!_

_- Pois não parece! Acha que gostei de ser humilhada na frente de toda a escola? -_ falei indignada, largando a mochila e os livros no chão, começando a rodar a sala.

_- Já me desculpei, e estou arrependido do que fiz a você... - _ele falou baixo, olhando para os próprios pés._ - por favor, me perdoa... não queria te fazer nenhum mal..._

_- Está bem - _falei mais calma_ - acho que posso te perdoar... -_ fiquei louca. Ele me encarou, os olhos tristes e um leve sorriso nos lábios.

_- Obrigado... prometo que não vai acontecer de novo..._

_- Certo –_ respondi tentando parecer indiferente. Peguei meu diário e a flor e me dirigi para o dormitório_ – boa noite... James. –_ ele abriu um sorriso e respondeu da mesma forma

_- Boa noite, Lily..._

Eu estou enlouquecendo. Talvez seja minha alimentação precária. Perdoei o Potter, além de chamá-lo pelo nome e deixar que me chamasse de Lily. Meu apelido. Que só meus amigos mais próximos usam. Estou perdida.

Alice está brigando comigo pelo meu desmaio ocasionado pela minha má alimentação:

_-_ Lily, eu te alertei tantas vezes! Você deveria se alimentar melhor! E olha só o que aconteceu agora!

_-_ Ah, também não exagera... – falei relaxada, olhando distraidamente para o lírio branco ao meu lado. Emelina percebeu e sorriu. Voltei meu olhar para Alice, que andava de um lado para outro, procurando alguma coisa. – não foi nada sério, já estou melhor.

_-_ Porque você teve muita sorte! Se não fosse pelo James, você poderia estar muito pior! E ele me contou que você não comeu o jantar que levamos pra você! E não revire os olhos pra mim! - nossa, ela parece a minha mãe...

_-_ É, Lily, foi vacilo seu. Por favor, não faz mais isso com você... – falou Mel. Sorri pra ela fracamente.

_-_ Achei! – gritou Alice. _–_ a dieta que a Madame Pomfrey preparou pra você. E se depender de mim, você vai segui-la à risca, ouviu? – ela me entregou o pergaminho.

_-_ Ta, ta bem. Mas agora, será que podemos dormir? Temos aula amanhã... – Alice respirou fundo e me olhou com olhos doces. Me abraçou fortemente, acompanhada de Emelina, e disse num tom calmo:

_-_ Nunca mais faça isso, o.k.? nós gostamos e nos importamos muito com você.

_-_ Pode deixar. – sorri. As duas acabaram de fechar o cortinado e murmurar "boa-noite" para mim. Peguei meu lírio, e senti seu doce perfume. Deixei de lado, e fechei o cortinado.

A propósito, aqui está a minha nova dieta:

DIETA MEDICINAL PARA LÍLIAN EVANS

_Café-da-Manhã:_

_1 fruta_

_1 copo de suco ou leite_

_2 torradas_

_1 bolinho doce_

_2 Fatias de queijo_

_Almoço: Toda a variedade de comida presente na mesa, principalmente verduras escuras e legumes. Muitas carnes. Comer sobremesa._

_Lanche (entre as refeições): Bolos, frutas, sucos, biscoitos._

_Jantar: Idem almoço._

_Ceia:_

_1 copo de leite_

_Biscoitos_

Fala sério. Desse jeito eu vou ficar enorme de gorda, apesar de eu ter perdido alguns quilos nessa última semana, já que fiquei internada e tudo mais... Ninguém merece...

**QUINTA-FEIRA, 21 DE NOVEMBRO**

8:00, AULA DE HISTÓRIA DA MAGIA

Só pra deixar bem claro, eu vou copiar a matéria da aula, eu só preciso escrever os acontecimentos do café-da-manhã:

Tudo ia bem, acordei cedo, os pássaros cantando, um frio de rachar, mas tudo bem. Os cortinados das camas das meninas estavam fechados, presumi que ainda estivessem dormindo e aproveitei pra sair sozinha. Cheguei ao salão principal e me surpreendi ao ver ali, sentados na ponta da mesa e acenando para mim, Emelina, Alice, Frank, Remo e Sirius Black.

_- O que é isso, uma reunião matinal? _– perguntei irônica com uma sobrancelha levantada.

_- Mais ou menos, Lily – _respondeu Emelina_ – é pra garantir que você vai cumprir a sua dieta direitinho._

_- O-o q-que? – _perguntei surpresa

_- Lily, você tem se alimentado muito mal, e por causa disso você ficou dois dias na ala hospitalar. Poderia ter ficado muito pior – _disse Remo, preocupado_ – Eu não pude falar com você direito ontem, mas pode ter certeza que vou cuidar para que você se recupere._

_- Mas..._

_- Todos nós temos cópias da sua dieta _– falou Alice com um tom de liderança na voz_ – e vamos cuidar pra que você cumpra ela direitinho, sabe como é, eu e a Mel, não estamos sempre com você pra te lembrar, então pedimos uns reforços. Até o Frank se dispôs a te ajudar._

_- É, bem... – _disse ele timidamente_ – eu fiquei preocupado com você, sabe como é... E também pelo jeito que você estava naquela tarde..._

_- Obrigada Frank, mas acho que vocês estão exagerando._

_- Não é exagero nenhum, lírio – _disse uma voz baixa e rouca às minhas costas, que veio se sentar ao meu lado. Mirei aqueles olhos cor-de-chocolate e estremeci por dentro – _Você precisa se cuidar melhor..._

_- Até o Potter? – _falei indignada para Alice, fazendo um esforço enorme pra desgrudar os meus olhos dos dele.

_- É... sabe, ele ficou realmente preocupado com você, e está sempre por perto..._

_- Sei. – _respondi num bufo – _mas o que o Black tem a ver com isso?_

_- Hei! Não me menospreza não! – _falou ele num falso tom ofendido – _você é muito importante pro meu amigo aqui – _ele apontou para James, que corou e baixou o rosto – _e também você é a monitora mais legal da escola, e você sabe que adoro aprontar com você..._

_- Black... – _falei em tom de alerta.

- _De agora em diante é Sirius. E, brincadeiras à parte, eu gosto de você e também me preocupo contigo._

_- Certo... – _concordei rendida.

_- Bem, agora trate de comer direitinho – _falou Alice, e quando eu fiz menção de procurar o meu diário ela completou displicentemente_ – ah, e eu peguei o seu diário e só vou devolver quando você acabar as suas refeições, pra evitar que se distraia – _Alice é muito má! Fulminei-a com o olhar e baixei meus olhos para o prato. Comecei a comer, mas antes olhei uma última vez para o Potter, que me olhava com uma expressão preocupada.

Pois é, só fui pegar o meu diário agora. Alice é tão cruel quando quer ser!

Ontem à noite dei uma estudada nas anotações do Potter, e acho que já recuperei os dias perdidos na ala hospitalar. Só preciso me concentrar nas aulas agora...

Ai. Senti uma pontada na cabeça. Que dor... Ta tudo girando... voltou ao normal. Ufa.

O Potter percebeu e acabou de me mandar um bilhetinho:

"_Lily, você ta se sentindo bem? – James"_

_Estou sim, obrigada – Evans _(Não pude deixar de ser educada, afinal, ele é que "me salvou")

"_Tem certeza? Não precisa ir à ala hospitalar?"_

_Sim, tenho certeza. E depois, a aula já está acabando. E, por favor, não me chame de Lily._

"_Por que não? Por que não quer que eu seja seu amigo?"_

_Porque você não quer ser meu amigo, você quer é sair comigo. Só. Não adianta fingir._

"_Quantas vezes vou ter que te dizer, Lílian, que eu gosto de você?Se me conhecesse melhor como eu procuro te conhecer_,_ saberia que eu me importo com você de verdade, e não estou mentindo quando digo que quero ser seu amigo. Admito que tive umas atitudes erradas com você, mas estou disposto a concertar isso. Por favor Lily, entenda de uma vez e me deixe te mostrar que eu mudei!"_

_Ta bem... pode me chamar como quiser, mas com respeito, viu? E... vou tentar ser sua amiga... mas só isso, nada mais._

"_Muito obrigado por confiar em mim. Olha, qualquer coisa que você precisar e eu puder ajudar, me avise. Estou sempre pronto pra te ajudar. Não se esqueça disso"_

_Está certo. Bem, o sinal tocou. Até a próxima, James_

"_Até a próxima, Lily."_

**09:00, AULA VAGA, BIBLIOTECA**

Sendo uma aluna do 7º ano, tenho uma hora inteira de aula vaga, ótima para estudar para os N.I.E.M's. A maioria dos alunos do 7º ano está na sala comunal ou então lá fora nos jardins, o que eu acho uma loucura, porque está muito frio e chovendo, mas alguns loucos se aventuram. Já eu, estou num dos meu lugares preferidos, estudando DCAT. Está completamente vazio aqui, a não ser por mim e Madame Pince. Pensando bem, seria melhor estudar essa matéria praticando, e não só lendo, mas as meninas nunca tem tempo pra me ajudar... bom, vou tentar aprender com o livro...

CLAC!

A porta da biblioteca acaba de se abrir, e uma figura alta e com cabelos negros salpicados de pingos de chuva está vindo em minha direção.

**11:00, AULA DE FEITIÇOS**

Era o Potter na biblioteca:

_- Hey, Lily, e aí, estudando? –_ perguntou sorrindo, aquele sorriso cativante

_- Tentando –_ respondi indiferente. Ele sentou-se ao meu lado e eu senti um arrepio, mas ele nada percebeu.

_- É realmente difícil estudar DCAT sem praticar... mas é uma matéria tão fácil, nem precisa estudar muito, dá pra aprender tudo na aula. Mas no que você tem dúvida, na parte teórica?_

_- Não, a teoria até que eu domino, é mais a prática mesmo... estou sempre tão distraída nas aulas... –_ confessei. Não sei porquê, mas deu vontade de me abrir com ele naquela hora. Talvez por ele estar na biblioteca enquanto todos estavam se divertindo ou relaxando. Não sei. Mas de repente me senti... à vontade...

_- Ah, se você quiser eu posso te ajudar. Você sabe como sou bom em azarações –_ falou exibido

_- Hum, pode ser._

_- Ora, vamos. Não pode negar que eu sou um dos melhores da escola toda._

_- Onde foi parar a sua humildade? –_ falei irônica

_- Está aqui comigo, um pouco reprimida, mas um dia ela aparece..._

_- Você não tem jeito mesmo! –_ falei rindo, um pouco alto de mais, no que ele me acompanhou às gargalhadas, e acabamos sendo expulsos pela Madame Pince.

_- Então, vamos marcar de praticar juntos...–_ ele sugeriu no saguão, nós dois indo em direção aos jardins para a aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.

_- Certo, mas só se você se comportar muito bem e não arranjar nenhuma detenção para a semana que vem. De acordo?_

_- De acordo. Ah, e eu prometo chegar na hora para a detenção de hoje._

_- O.k... –_ encontrei Alice e Emelina, e James foi ao encontro dos outros marotos numa direção oposta e acabamos nos separando.

A Aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas correu muito bem. Aprendemos sobre os pufosos. São tão bonitinhos!

Vou parar de escrever agora, o professor Flitwick nos mandou praticar Feitiços Convocatórios Avançados. Mais tarde volto a escrever.

**16:00, AULA DE FEITIÇOS**

Bem, como meu diário foi confiscado nos horários das refeições e as três aulas que se seguiram foram importantes demais para distrações, só pude voltar a escrever agora, no segundo tempo de Feitiços do dia. Os alunos do 7º ano tem muitas aulas repetidas todos os dias. DCAT correu bem, foi quase toda teórica. Só tivemos uma parte prática, na qual eu fui um fracasso. Não bastasse o fato de Emelina ter me estuporado umas três vezes, como eu não conseguia nem direcionar o feitiço direito, tendo ele passado de raspão pelo professor, e atingido um dos armários. Foi vergonhoso, mas a minha sorte é que poucos notaram, somente James (peguei mania de chama-lo pelo nome. E agora?) e Sirius, que segurou o riso e me deu uma piscadela. Em Poções, fui a única que conseguiu fazer com perfeição a Poção da Felicidade. Eu sou mesmo um gênio/um toque de prepotência./

Enfim, o almoço foi como o café-da-manhã; "Lily, coma direito!", disse Emelina, "Não faça essa cara", vociferou Alice, "Ouça suas amigas, por favor", disseram Frank e Remo, "Não vá desmaiar de novo!" falou o Sirius, "Nós só queremos o seu bem", disse o Pot... _James_. De todas as ordens e conselhos, o único que realmente fez efeito foi o último. Olhei aqueles olhos castanhos e tristonhos, e comi a montanha de comida que tinham colocado no meu prato sem reclamar mais. Alice ficou surpresa e encarou Mel, que por sua vez olhava de mim para James, que continuava a me observar. Frank comia tranquilamente, indicando a Alice que fizesse o mesmo, e Remo olhava perdido para os cachos louros de Emelina... É tão óbvio o que os dois sentem um pelo outro, mas nenhum deles toma a iniciativa... Se bem que, eu como grande amiga dos dois, poderia fazer alguma coisa... hum... é, vou traçar um plano... mas vou precisar da ajuda dos outros marotos para isso... Certo, o professor nos mandou praticar Feitiços de Locomoção Avançados, para locomover coisas grandes e pesadas. Vamos praticar em duplas, tentando locomover o parceiro. Isso vai ser um pouco difícil, mas bem útil. Agora, eu vou mesmo, Emelina já está impaciente ao meu lado.

**23:00, DORMITÓRIO FEMININO**

NOS BRAÇOS DE ALICE

Estou sem fôlego. Muita coisa aconteceu essa noite. Vou começar pelo fim do expediente escolar, quando todos subiram para as salas comunais. Eu ainda estava me sentindo um pouco cansada, estressada e confusa por conta dos acontecimentos recentes (humilhação pós-beijo roubado do Potter seguida de frase escrita na testapara todos verem e me ridicularizarem– detenção com o dito cujo - internação devido à estado de saúde debilitado pela alimentação ruim – dieta imposta para fortalecimento do organismo fraco – diário confiscado – amizade com o Potter, digo, James), e decidi tomar um bom banho quente e relaxante no banheiro dos monitores

Peguei uma toalha, meu roupão e minhas roupas, além de um produto de beleza trouxa especial para tratar meus cabelos (já estão ficando quebradiços com o frio).

Entrei na banheira quente e cheia de espuma, e tentei relaxar. Refleti sobre a minha vida toda. Sobre meus objetivos em Hogwartz, minhas metas, a carreira que eu seguirei quando me formar. Pensei nas minhas amizades, lembrei do plano de unir Emelina e Remo, e lembrei acidentalmente de James. Abri os olhos surpresa, e lembrei de lavar o cabelo. A espuma já tinha se dissipado quase que por inteiro, e me perguntei por quanto tempo tinha estado ali. Terminei de me secar cuidadosamente, inclusive meus cabelos, fio por fio.

Saí do banheiro e fui para a sala comunal. Quando estava saindo para o Salão Principal, esbarrei acidentalmente com alguém, bem em frente ao buraco do retrato.

_- Ai! – _exclamei, tentando me reerguer do chão, mas sem sucesso, já que a pessoa tinha caído em cima de mim.

- _Lily! Você está bem? Eu estava te procurando! – _falou James esbaforido, se levantando e estendendo a mão para eu me levantar também.

_- Estou bem sim... mas, porque tanta pressa?_

_- Alice ficou preocupada e me mandou te procurar. O jantar já está quase acabando!_ _Estão todos preocupados com você! Onde você esteve? – _perguntou de uma vez, mirando meus olhos verdes com cara de preocupação

- _Eu estive tomando banho... não achei que fosse demorar tanto..._

_- Certo, agora vamos, antes que a sua amiga arranque minha cabeça!_

_- O.k, estou indo – _falei divertida, e fomos para o Salão Principal, onde Alice quase teve um ataque.

- _Lily Evans! Onde você esteve esse tempo todo? Espero que não estivesse tentando fugir das refeições!_

_- Calma, só demorei um pouco no banho..._

_- Ta, tudo bem. Mas agora coma, está bem? O jantar já está no fim!_

_- Certo, certo... – _olhei para o meu prato. Muitos vegetais escuros. Blergh. Pior que no almoço. Mas não tive escolha, a não ser comer tudo, já que estava sendo vigiada por todos os lados.

Terminado o jantar, todos subiram para a sala comunal; eu peguei uma barra de chocolate no meu malão no dormitório, mas antes de ir supervisionar a detenção do Potter, lembrei de comunicar a ele e Sirius sobre meu plano de unir Emelina e Remo:

- S_irius, Potter, venham aqui, preciso falar com vocês – _chamei os dois para um canto da sala

- ­_Fala, ruiva! – _disse Sirius alegremente, no que eu revirei os olhos.

- _Diga, lírio – _falou o Potter.

- _Olha, não sei se vocês repararam, mas o Remo tem uma queda pela Emelina e vice-versa – _falei de chofre.

- _Nossa, o Aluado vai ficar decepcionado ao saber que está tão na cara... Mas, sim reparamos – _falou Sirius rindo. Achei esse apelido um pouco estranho, mas continuei

- _Bem, obviamente os dois são tímidos demais para tomar uma iniciativa, e eu já não agüento mais a Mel suspirando por ele pelos cantos, então pensei que podíamos fazer algo para unir os dois, o que acham?_

_- Eu acho uma boa idéia – _falou Sirius sorrindo e perguntando para James – _e você Pontas, o que acha?_ – Pontas? Outro apelido estranho...

- _Concordo, acho que vai ser bom para os dois._

_- Ótimo! Vai ter passeio a Hogsmeade no primeiro fim-de-semana de dezembro, e poderíamos convencer os dois a irem juntos, sei lá, como um encontro às cegas, o que acham?_

_- É, acho que até lá dá sim... vamos convencer o Remo a resolver isso de vez – _falou James – _e você, acha que consegue convencer a Emelina?_

_- Ah, sim, dará certo._

_- O.k, nos vemos depois então – _disse Sirius se virando e olhando para uma garota de longos cabelos negros, Marlene McKinnon, que também divide o dormitório comigo, mas não converso muito.

Enfim, eu e James nos encaminhamos para a sala de troféus, local da detenção dele esta noite, conversando sobre amenidades no caminho.

_- Lily, por que você nunca foi a uma partida de quadribol? – _ele perguntou de repente, depois de me contar detalhadamente sobre a última partida, contra a Lufa-Lufa.

- _Ah, é que... bem, eu morro de medo de altura... – _confessei.

- _Sério? Nunca montou numa vassoura? – _perguntou ele perplexo, agora já estávamos na sala.

- _Uma vez, no 1º ano. Caí de uma altura de dois metros, porque a vassoura que Malfoy tinha me oferecido estava com defeito, ele fez de propósito, claro. Foi traumatizante._

_- É verdade, eu me lembro... Fiquei com tanta raiva dele que o soquei até que Madame Hooch nos separasse. Foi minha primeira detenção – _ele falou com um sorriso nostálgico nos lábios e apanhando uma esponja e mergulhando-a num balde de produto de limpeza, e começando a limpar os inúmeros troféus, já que as janelas já haviam sido limpas e o chão também (ele limpou nos dias em que eu estive na ala hospitalar, supervisionado por Remo).

- _Nunca entendi porque você tinha agredido o Malfoy naquele dia – _comentei franzindo a testa e me sentando na cadeira, ao mesmo tempo que abria a embalagem da minha barra de chocolate.

- _Ah, era tão óbvio – _ele me olhou sorrindo por detrás de uma estante alta e cheia de troféus empoeirados – _ele tinha feito uma coisa terrível contra você, e senti que devia te proteger, sei lá..._

_- Mas você acabou se dando mal – _retorqui

- _Ah, mas ele também. Ficou com a cara inchada a semana toda. E eu cumpri aquela detenção com muito orgulho, porque não tinha deixado aquela atitude inescrupulosa passar sem me vingar por você. – _ele me olhou carinhosamente, no que eu apenas retribuí timidamente.

- _Lembro que depois você passou na enfermaria pra ver se eu estava melhor... e me deu uma flor que você tinha catado no jardim aquela manhã. E contou todos os detalhes da sua "luta" com o Malfoy - _sorri. Tinha me esquecido completamente deste incidente. Éramos tão jovens, tão inocentes, e ele já me defendia...

- _Lembro sim – _ele disse se aproximando de mim – _fiquei penalizado ao te ver daquele jeito, caída no chão e chorando. Você não deve lembrar, mas eu te acompanhei até a enfermaria, e fiquei segurando a sua mão, para que não ficasse com medo. – _lembrei-me imediatamente. Como podia ter esquecido esse gesto tão delicado?

- _É claro que lembro... – _nossos rostos estavam bem próximos agora – _e você também estava segurando a minha mão quando fui parar na enfermaria na terça-feira. Não é mesmo?- _Lembrei de um toque quente e familiar enquanto estava desacordada na ala hospitalar. Ele concordou com um aceno de cabeça, os olhos baixos, os lábios sorrindo. Eu estava completamente perplexa pela delicadeza e gentileza daquele ser tão arrogante e estúpido às vezes.

- _Já são dez horas – _ele falou olhando para o relógio de pulso – _estou liberado?_

_- Sim, está – _falei sorrindo e me levantando. Guardamos tudo e saímos da sala para trancá-la. Já na sala comunal da Grifinória, eu falei.

- _Sabe, às vezes eu esqueço de como você pode ser atencioso..._

_- Mesmo? Pois não deveria...– _ele parou e me olhou profundamente nos olhos_.- Sabe Lily, eu gosto muito de você. De verdade. Sempre gostei..._

Estávamos muito próximos. Podia sentir minha respiração acelerada. Ele passou o dorso da mão direita em meu rosto, acariciando minhas bochechas, que a esse ponto já estavam queimando. Meus olhos verdes estavam turvos e perdidos naqueles outros castanhos, que pareciam estar cada vez mais próximos. Senti seus lábios quentes tocando nos meus, ao mesmo tempo que uma mão se colocava na minha nuca e a outra segurava delicadamente as minhas costas, trazendo-me para mais perto dele. De repente, sem nenhum comando, minhas mãos já estavam apoiadas em seu peito largo e realmente musculoso, apesar de coberto pelo suéter. Senti o beijo se aprofundando, e já ia enlaçar seu pescoço com os braços, quando lembrei-me de quem estava beijando, aonde (na sala comunal completamente vazia), e quais as circunstâncias (tarde da noite, quando todos já estavam dormindo e qualquer coisa poderia acontecer). Me separei dele bruscamente, com os lábios vermelhos e ofegando, evitando encara-lo.

- _Lily, me desculpe! Eu, não pretendia... – _ele falou sem jeito. Eu apenas corri para as escadarias do dormitório feminino, onde estou agora, as lágrimas se formando em meus olhos.

Cheguei aqui as meninas já estavam dormindo, deitei na minha cama, fechei o cortinado e comecei a chorar baixinho. Por que tinha que acontecer de novo? Por que a sensação tinha que ser tão boa? Por que eu estava traindo meus princípios? Pior, por que eu não me permiti fazer isso antes? Minha cabeça estava girando. Alice escutou meu choro contido, e abriu o meu cortinado preocupada. Instintivamente ela se sentou ao meu lado e me pôs deitada em seu colo, enquanto afagava meus cabelos e me deixava chorar sem nada dizer ou perguntar, como uma verdadeira amiga. Só agora consegui parar de chorar e organizar os pensamentos para escrever. Alice adormeceu ao meu lado, não vou acorda-la agora. Fiquei com fome, um raro momento,convoquei um copo de leite com chocolate e um prato e biscoitos da cozinha e comi um pouco.

Ainda estou confusa. Por que deixei que as emoções me levassem? Eu não funciono bem sem racionalizar as coisas... acabo fazendo besteiras... mas será que foi mesmo besteira? O que estou dizendo, é claro que foi! Estávamos ficando amigos... ai, como sou ingênua! É _claro_ que esse papo de amizade era só pra se aproximar de mim! Como sou burra! Agora ele vai se gabar pra todo mundo que me conquistou de vez. Estou perdida. E o pior de tudo: completamente apaixonada.


	2. Apenas amigos

N/A: demorei um pouco, mas aqui está, atendendo a pedidos, resolvi postar o segundo capítulo da fic, mas tem uma modificaçãozinha... em vez de Tiago, agora é James, e Pedro virou Peter... é q eu me influenciei pelas outras fics e quando vi, já estava tudo assim... mas nada de mais, finjam que sempre foi assim, certo? O.k, espero que gostem desse capítulo!

* * *

Apenas Amigos

**DOMINGO, 1º DE DEZEMBRO**

SALÃO COMUNAL, 10:00hs

A última semana foi muito conturbada, não tive tempo de escrever. Mas vou resumir agora.

Estive ocupada com os estudos, e também com as tarefas de monitora-chefe: rondas no corredor, relatórios, reuniões, aplicar detenções... mas Remo me ajudou com tudo, como um bom amigo e também monitor-chefe.

Me recuperei totalmente da minha anemia, e não precisei mais seguir aquela dieta horrível, apesar das recomendações severas de Emelina e Alice, que anda muito preocupada com o meu lado emocional, desde o acontecimento da semana passada.

Bem, vou explicar o que aconteceu depois daquela noite...

_Dormi exausta, e acordei com os raios de sol me iluminando. Alice acordou em seguida, me deu um abraço e perguntou se eu estava bem. Menti que sim, e fui para o banheiro, lavar o meu rosto cheio de lágrimas secas, enquanto que Alice foi acordar Emelina._

_A manhã correu normalmente, nem sinal do Potter. Durante as aulas, o vi de relance, e cruzamos o olhar. Desviei rapidamente, e procurei ficar o mais afastada possível. Foi assim o dia inteiro. À noite Alice quis conversar comigo sobre o motivo do meu choro da noite anterior, mas menti dizendo que um sonserino tinha me ofendido e tentado me azarar. Ela não acreditou nessa desculpa esfarrapada, mas deixou o assunto de lado. De qualquer forma, eu disse que já estava bem, e que aquilo não iria se repetir. Ela perguntou da detenção com James, e eu engasguei na hora. Disse que tinha corrido normalmente, ignorando totalmente o fato de ele ter me beijado e eu ter gostado, (apesar de admitir isso relutantemente apenas para você, diário). "Sei..." falou ela, e mudou de assunto._

_Continuei evitando o Potter nos dias que se seguiram, e até ele mesmo estava me evitando, marcando vários treinos de quadribol no horário em que todos costumávamos estudar juntos (eu, Alice, Emelina,Frank e os marotos, com a exclusão de Peter que preferia visitar a cozinha). Nossos amigos estavam estranhando, principalmente Sirius, que ficava surpreso ao ver que James não me chamava mais pra sair, e fugia de arranjar uma detenção. "Alguém sabe o que deu nele? Sinceramente, o James não é o mesmo de antes..." falou ele várias vezes durante a semana, no que Remo e as meninas concordavam. Eu, apenas ficava quieta e estudava._

A semana passou rapidamente, e o primeiro fim-de-semana de dezembro, no caso hoje, estava chegando, fazendo Sirius vir me procurar, na sexta-feira.

_- Hei Lily, será que eu poderia falar com você? – chamou Sirius ao fim da aula de Transfiguração._

_- Fala._

_- Sabe aquilo que você falou de juntar a Emelina e o Remo?_

_- Sei... – tinha me esquecido completamente dos meus amigos apaixonados..._

_- Pois é, domingo é o passeio pra Hogsmeade, a idéia ainda ta de pé?_

_- Claro, está sim. Vou dizer a ela que tem um admirador secreto que quer encontra-la lá._

_- Certo. Vou falar com o James, e a gente bola alguma coisa pra arrastar o Remo pra fora da biblioteca no domingo - à menção do dito cujo, baixei os olhos imediatamente_

_- Hum... ta... er, eu tenho que ir agora... – falei sem jeito e me virando para sair, quando ele me puxou pelo braço._

_- Lily, ta tudo bem entre você e o James? Sei lá, os dois estão agindo estranho ultimamente desde aquela detenção..._

_- Não tem nada de errado comigo, quanto ao seu amigo eu não sei. Já vou indo... – e saí quase correndo para a aula de herbologia._

Naquela mesma noite, falei com Emelina sobre o passeio:

- _Mel, vamos a Hogsmeade no domingo? – perguntei casualmente_

_- Ah, não sei... estive tão ocupada com os vários treinos de quadribol que o James marcou nesses últimos dias, que pensei em fazer os deveres de casa esse fim-de-semana..._

_- Ah não, vamos sair! Depois eu te ajudo com os deveres! – falei apreensiva_

_- Nossa, por que quer tanto ir nesse passeio? Por acaso arranjou um encontro e nem me contou?_

_- Bem, mais ou menos... na verdade o encontro é pra você..._

_- O que! Mas, como você faz isso sem antes me consultar!_

_- Calma, eu vou explicar. É um rapaz que gosta muito de você mas é tímido, e por isso pediu pra eu te convidar... ele vai estar te esperando em frente à Casa dos Gritos..._

_- Mas... quem é ele?_

_- Isso eu não posso dizer... – Emelina abriu a boca indignada, pronta a protestar, mas a interrompi antes que começasse – é um admirador secreto! Se eu disser quem é, vai estragar a surpresa!_

_- Ta bem, eu vou... mas se ele for um completo idiota..._

_- Ele não é, eu prometo! E sei que vai gostar dele!_

_- O.k... agora preciso que me ajude a encontrar uma roupa para esse "encontro às cegas"! – rimos._

_­_Sirius me contou como foi que ele e James convenceram Remo. Disseram que se não fosse se encontrar com sua admiradora secreta, iriam espalhar pra escola inteira um segredo dele. Remo aceitou na hora. Ainda não acredito que Remo tem um segredo que eu não sei... mas acho que está relacionado às constantes viagens que ele faz...

Bem como pode ver, hoje é domingo, dia da operação-cupido para Emelina e Remo. Estou aqui embaixo, vestindo uma calça jeans escura, blusa de lã bege, cachecol e gorro vermelhos, já que está muito frio e parece que vai nevar. Adoro quando neva. Me sinto tão mais... feliz. Sinto que tudo é possível. Agora, voltando ao assunto, Emelina já está descendo. Sirius, James e Remo foram na frente, pra não gerar suspeitas no casalzinho.

Agora já vou. Vou levar você na minha bolsa, para relatar o encontro dos dois, se puder. Até mais tarde.

HOGSMEADE, BANCO EM FRENTE A UM LAGO, 11:00hs

O.k, primeira parte da operação-cupido cumprida com sucesso! Enquanto Emelina estava distraída olhando uma vitrine, encontrei Sirius e ele disse que Remo já estava no local combinado. Ele disse também que tinha conseguido afastar qualquer um da área do encontro, para não haver dúvidas. Chamei Emelina e disse que seu admirador já estava esperando-a. Enquanto ela se dirigiu nervosa até a cerca da Casa dos Gritos, eu, Sirius e o Pottera seguimos disfarçadamente, tomando um outro caminho.

Sugeri que ficássemos observando os dois por detrás de uma árvore grande e frondosa que tinha ali perto, e que nos ocultava perfeitamente. Mas os meninos tinha uma idéia melhor. James tirou do bolso do casaco uma capa leve e transparente, que descobri ser uma capa-da-invisibilidade, e jogou sobre nós, mas como o espaço era pequeno, ficamos bem juntos (eu estava quase colada em James)... Sirius não ficou muito tempo conosco, porque disse que tinha um encontro e nos deixou sozinhos vigiando os dois.

Vou escrever aqui a conversa fofa dos dois apaixonados:

_- Ahn... olá... – falou Emelina timidamente para o rapaz que estava à sua frente, virado de costas._

_- Oi, você deve ser a... – falou Remo se virando para ver Emelina e boquiabrindo-se surpreso. – E-Emelina?_

_- R-Remo, é você? – perguntou ela surpresa, mas deixando abrir um sorriso._

_- Eu... é, bem... me disseram pra vir aqui e..._

_- É, também me disseram que alguém estaria aqui me esperando... – falou ela murchando – acho que armaram algum tipo de brincadeira pra nós... bem, eu vou indo então... – e se virou para ir embora, cabisbaixa. Um pouco afastado dali, eu praguejava:_

- Ai, eu não acredito nisso! Ta dando tudo errado! Volta lá Mel!

- Calma, Lily, talvez... – estremeci e olhei para ele instantaneamente. Era a primeira vez que nos falávamos desde o acontecido. – olha lá! O Remo está indo atrás dela!

_- Espera, Emelina! – falou Remo, segurando-a pela mão, no que fez a minha amiga corar fortemente – sabe, já que estamos aqui... eu... tenho uma coisa pra te dizer... – ela o encarou tímida e esperançosa._

_- É... é mesmo?_

_- Sim... eu, queria que você soubesse – ele baixou os olhos – que desde que a conheci... eu... gosto de você – falou tão baixo que Emelina não ouviu, assim como eu e James, que tentou me controlar pra que não gritasse para ele repetir. Felizmente, minha amiga fez o que eu tinha em mente._

_- Desculpe, eu não ouvi... o que você disse?_

_- Eu disse que... gosto de você... muito... – disse agora olhando-a nos olhos, de forma bem audível até para mim. Emelina abriu um sorriso instantâneo e falou desnecessariamente, ainda sorrindo:_

_- Desculpe, acho que não ouvi direito. Poderia falar mais alto?_

_- Eu... - começou ele desconcertado -eu gosto de você! – falousuficientemente alto para que até eu ouvisse com clareza. Mel pulou no pescoço de Remo, deixando-o completamente surpreso e corado , mas feliz e aliviado._

_- Eu também gosto de você! Muito! – falou Emelina soltando-o e beijando-o apaixonadamente. E então, começou a nevar..._

- Ah! Deu certo! Conseguimos, James! – _gritei alegre e abraçando-o entusiasmada. Ele retribuiu o abraço, nos soltamos e ele olhou fundo em meus olhos. Senti seu rosto se aproximando, e foi quando percebi o que tinha feito. Larguei-o imediatamente, fazendo a capa escorregar até nossos pés e fugi dali correndo, deixando James e o novo casal pra trás ._

E agora estou aqui, me escondendo. Mais tarde passarei no Três Vassouras, para encontrar Alice e Frank, como tinha prometido, e espero não encontrar o Potter por lá...

DORMITÓRIO FEMININO, 21:00HS

Tá, vou ser bem direta: o Potter me encontrou e eu não fui encontrar Alice tão cedo. Remo e Emelina nos viram quando a capa caiu e pediram uma explicação a ele; depois foram ao encontro de Alice, Frank, e Sirius, que descobriram, estava levando um fora de Marlene McKinnon (lembra dela? do meu dormitório, e ele já estava de olho nela há algum tempo...), que acaba de ganhar crédito comigo,e tinha desaparecido mais uma vez. O que o Potter queria comigo? Você vai saber agora:

Lá estava eu,deitada de barriga para cima num banco frio de uma praça afastada do povoado, em frente a um pequeno lago, a neve caindo esplendidamente, formando uma linda paisagem à minha frente, enquanto eu pensava comigo mesma, "por que eu tinha dado aquele abraço no Potter?" _porque você gosta dele, equeria que ele a beijasse novamente como naquele dia na sala comunal. Ele até tentou, mas você não deixou..._ falou uma vozinha na minha cabeça "não, não é verdade, eu não gosto dele. E não queria beijá-lo novamente." Rebati para mim mesma. Como sou ingênua... Foi então que o Potter apareceu, correndo pela praça, os cabelos salpicados de neve, assim como toda a sua roupa. Pelo visto, a neve estava caindo mais violentamente. Na verdade, não dava pra ver quase nada pela frente, tudo estava coberto por flocos de neve furiosos que se agitavam de acordo com o vento gélido e impiedoso.

_- Lily! - ele chamou preocupado. Por que ele está sempre preocupado comigo?- o que é que você está fazendo aqui? - eu nada respondi, só levantei do banco e fui me afastando lentamente, sem tirar os olhos dele._

_- Estava apreciando a paisagem... - respondi simplesmente, agora ele estava à minha frente._

_- O que? - ele fez uma cara incrédula, balançou a cabeça e continuou - Todos já voltaram pro castelo por causa dessa nevasca, e estávamos preocupados com você! Não está com frio?_

_- Agora que você mencionou... um pouco, eu acho... - respondi espantada. Como fui tão tapada de não perceber a nevasca? Sou muito distraída!_

_- Vamos, precisamos voltar logo! - e pegou na minha mão, ao mesmo tempo em que eu a puxava de volta - O que foi? - ele perguntou confuso._

_- Acho que devíamos ficar afastados... - falei sem pensar. Isso é hora de discutir nossa relação? Nossa, como isso soou mal... bom, mas você entendeu o que quis dizer, a relação de beijar-brigar-ficar amigos-beijar de novo-ficar afastados-abraço espontâneo-quase beijo... essa relação._

_- Mas, o q...?_

_- Eu disse que qcho melhor nos mantermos afastados...- gritei, o vento uivando e eu quase me desequilibrando e caindo- e eu posso me cuidar sozinha!_

_- Lily, deixe de besteira e me dê a sua mão, está quase congelada! - ele gritou mais impaciente_

_- Não! Me deixe em paz Potter! - falei insandecida, subindo um pequeno morrinho de neve que tinha atrás de mim, e caindo na neve fofa e gelada_

_- Lily, por favor, não é hora de termos essa conversa! - ele gritou de volta irritado - Vem, me dá sua mão, eu te tiro daí!- obedeci silenciosamente, estendendo minha mão. Maldito dia em que eu tinha que esquecer as luvas... as mãos dele estavam tão quentinhas..._

_Ele passou um braço pelo meu ombro, trazendo-me para mais perto de si, ainda segurando minhas mãos, que ele tinha enrolado em seu cachecol, e me guiou pela nevasca densa até o castelo._

Chegando aqui, é desnecessário dizer que levei broncas e mais broncas, não só de Alice, Emelina e Remo, mas também da Profª McGonnagal.

_- O que pensa que estava fazendo, ficando naquela nevasca até essa hora, srta. Evans? Justo a srta.,que é monitora-chefe! Não sabe que precisávamos de sua ajuda para guiar os alunos de volta ao castelo? Francamente, srta. Evans, esperava uma atitude mais responsável da sua parte!_

_- Desculpe professora..._

_- Não peça desculpas a mim, mas aos seus amigos que estavam preocupados com a srta, principalmente o sr. Potter - olhei de esguelha para James, que baixou os olhos - por ter se arriscado a trazê-la de volta! E dez pontos a menos para a Grifinória, pela irresponsabilidade, e por faltar com o dever de monitora-chefe da sua Casa! E trate de se secar se não quiser ir para a Ala Hospitalar! - nunca a vi tão irritada em toda a minha vida..._

_- Nossa, ela pegou pesado... - falou Sirius, depois que ela tinha saído para sua sala _

_- Mas estava certa. Lily, por que fez isso? - falou James, ficando de frente para mim e me fazendo encará-lo_

_- Não sei, eu acho que me distraí... não percebi que a nevasca estava tão violenta... e também não estava sentindo frio..._

_- Isso porque suas mãs estavam tão geladas, que deveriam estar dormentes. Mas acho que a McGonnagal já disse tudo. Não vou pegar no seu pé. - falou ele sério e dando as costas._

_- Venha Lily, venha tomar um banho quente - disse Alice me puxando pela mão e sendo acompanhada por Emelina, que se despediu de Remo com um beijo na bochecha, deixando Remo corado e Sirius rindo da cara dele. Pelo menos o meu plano tinha dado certo... antes de subir as escadas que levavam ao dormitório, olhei uma última vez para James, que tinha os cabelos todos molhados e os lábios arroxeados. Senti-me culpada e envergonhada._

_Tomei um banho extremameente quente, e tomei uma poção para resfriados, que sempre carrego comigo, para não ter que dar as caras na enfermaria. Alice e Emelina me olharam sérias, e exigiram que eu contasse tudo o que tinha acontecido_

_- Lily, por que você tava sozinha lá naquela praça? E o que exatamente aconteceu entre você e o James nos últimos dias? - perguntaram as duas_

_- Ta, bem, não dá pra esconder nada de vocês mesmo... _

E contei toda a história. Contei do beijo na detenção, da semana em que ficamos nos evitando, de como nos reencontramos na operação-cupido, o quase-novo-beijo,e a briga sem sentido. As duas ouviram tudo com muita atenção, e reagiram ao fim da narrativa. Alice boquiabriu-se pasma, entendendo agora o motivo do choro, e Emelina soltou um "OH!" audível para todo o dormitório.

_- Bom... eu acho que você devia agradecer ao James e também pedir desculpas por qualquer coisa que você tenha dito e que o tenha magoado... Já é a segunda vez que ele te salva da sua atual irresponsabilidade. - ponderou Alice. Suspirei._

_- Certo... Que tal irmos jantar agora?_

Voltei do jantar mais cedo, com a desculpa de um dever que eu tinha esquecido de fazer. Na verdade eu tinha a esperança de cruzar com James, que tinha deixado a mesa há pouco tempo, dizendo que precisava cuidar de "umas coisas".

Cheguei na sala comunal e não me surpreendi ao vê-lo sentado em uma poltrona próxima ao fogo, observando o céu escuro lá fora. A nevasca tinha cessado, apenas alguns poucos flocos de neve caíam lá fora. Reuni coragem e e fiquei ao lado dele.

_- James? - chamei apreensiva. Ele se virou pra mim na hora, com um olhar surpreso - precisamos conversar..._

_- Ah, claro. - ele se endireitou na cadeira, enquanto que eu me sentava em uma outra de frente pra ele - Pode falar. - ele mirou meu olhos, sério_

_- Eu... gostaria de te agradecer por ter me tirado da nevasca e me trazido de volta para cá... você se arriscou por mim e, eu ainda fui grossa com você... desculpe, eu..._

_- Não precisa se desculpar. Eu acho que mereço esse tratamento, depois do que fiz a você... - ele fez uma pausa - você está certa, temos que ficar afastados. Vou te deixar em paz... - e se levantou_

_- Mas... não era isso que eu queria dizer... - não sei porquê, mas lágrimas estavam se formando em meus olhos._

_- Você disse exatamente o que quis dizer. E, quando você fugiu depois daquele beijo... - corei. - eu devia ter desistido...e ainda pensei que você gostava de mim... sou mesmo um idiota - falou ele rindo incrédulo_ (N/A: incrédulo tipo: como sou burro!)

_- Não, James, não é nada disso que eu ia dizer! - gritei desesperada, as lágrimas correndo soltas pelo meu rosto. Sou mesmo muito retardada. Não tinha nada que ter brigado com ele em Hogsmeade..._

_- Lily... - ele falou, um pouco chateado, um pouco culpado._

_- Olha, eu não concordo com muitas das suas atitudes, principalmente quando você sai por aí azarando qualquer um, mas não é por isso que eu vou querer você longe de mim... - essa última parte falei baixo, olhando para um buraquinho no tapete - ainda acho que podemos ser amigos... e, quanto ao beijo... - corei, olhando nos olhos dele, que estava estático próximo às escadas - eu é que peço desculpas por ter deixado acontecer... talvez eu... tenha dado falsas esperanças a você..._

_Ele me fitou surpreso, e ficamos em silêncio por um tempo. Ele se aproximou de mim, e pude perceber que ele ia falar alguma coisa, mas no exato momento em que ele abriu a boca, o buraco do retrato se abriu, e por ele entraram nossos amigos, conversando animadamente_

_- E aí, Pontas, já cuidou dos seus a.ss.un.tos... - falou Sirius animado, mas nos vendo, a animação em sua voz foi morrendo aos poucos. Maldita hora que eles tinham que chegar! - ah... eu acho que vou subindo..._

_- Vou com você - disse James, surpreendendo a todos. Ele me olhou uma última vez e murmurou - Boa-noite, Lílian... - e sumiu pelas escadas, seguido dos outros marotos._

Subi também, na direção oposta, seguida por duas amigas totalmente confusas, e me atirei na cama, onde estou agora. Fechei meu cortinado com magia, para que as duas não me perturbassem com perguntas que ainda não estou pronta para responder, e por isso estou relatando tudo a você, diário.

- Lily, por favor, nos conte o que aconteceu! - grita Emelina aflita

- É Lily, o que aconteceu? Vocês dois se acertaram? Ou então não resolveram nada? Por favor, conta pra gente! - diz Alice

- Me deixem em paz! - grito - Não deu certo... - lamento

- O que? O que não deu certo? Por favor, Lily, deixe-nos entrar! - suplicam. Retiro o feitiço, e as duas pulam instantaneamente na minha cama, esperando que eu continue.

- Bem eu... agradeci por ele ter me tirado de lá, e pedi desculpas pela briga também, mas ele continua com raiva de mim...

- E, como você está se sentindo em relação a isso? - Emelina pergunta cautelosamente

- Ah, Mel, me senti péssima, porque ele é legal comigo e eu acabo só falando besteira e afastando ele de mim. E, eu acho que gosto de tê-lo como amigo... - na verdade, mais que como amigo, mas deixa quieto. Não é hora de elas saberem disso.

- Então tente fale isso pra ele - concluiu Emelina

- Mas foi o que e disse... - choraminguei. Sou mesmo muito chorona... eu que me pensavaA forte, estou me descobrindo como A fraca...

- Então diga de novo! Insiste, Lily! Você vai querer ficar brigada com o James assim pra sempre? - nossa, que exagero. Mas... será? E se agente ficar brigado pra sempre?

- É, pode ser... ai, como sou besta! - enfio a cara no travesseiro

- Calma, não se desespere. Vocês vão se acertar de novo... - confortou-me Alice

- É, acho que sim... vamos dormir, tem aula amanhã... - falei por fim. Elas me abraçaram e foram dormir.

Acho que o que eu disse anteriormente ainda é válido. Tudo pode acontecer num dia de neve. Até mesmo brigar com quem se ama...

**SEGUNDA-FEIRA, 02 DE DEZEMBRO**

DORMITÓRIO FEMININO, 06:00hs

Acordei muito cedo hoje, para relatar um outro acontecimento, que aconteceumais tarde na noite de ontem. Fui dormir, ainda preocupada com a conversa que tive com James. Por que eu estava me sentindo assim, eu me perguntava. Nunca tinha gostado dele e de suas investidas, sempre o vi como estúpido e arrogante. Mas agora começava a vê-lo com outros olhos... De qualquer forma, acordei no meio da noite com um pesadelo (não me lembro direito como era, mas sentia que algo muito importante tinha sido tirado de mim, era uma sensação horrível), e vi que não conseguiria mais dormir. Era 01:00 da madrugada, vesti meu roupão branco por cima do meu pijama de ursinhos (eu sei, uma garota da minha idade não deveria ter esse tipo de pijama, é realmente vergonhoso...), calcei minhas pantufas (normais, sem ursinhos) e desci para a sala comunal em silêncio. O fogo estava aceso, acho que está sempre aceso; me encolhi em uma poltrona macia e confortável próxima à janela, e fiquei observando os flocos de neve que continuavam a cair lá fora, quando ouvi uma voz rouca e familiar.

_- Sem sono? - me virei assustada para ver o rosto de James, que estava no sofá atrás de mim, vestindo pijama branco e roupão preto, com chinelos de dedo._

_- É... tive um pesadelo... - falei, me virando agora para o fogo que crepitava alto no silêncio da sala. - e você?_

_- Também tive um pesadelo... - passados alguns segundos, ele se levantou e veio em minha direção, enquanto eu o observava atenta - sabe, eu queria te falar uma coisa... - ele se sentou no chão na minha frente._

_- E... o que é? - me ajeitei na poltrona, encarando-o apreensiva_

_- Bem, primeiro,me desculpe por ter sido grosso com você e..._

_- Não, eu é que... - interrompi_

_- Por favor, me deixe terminar... -balancei a cabeça afirmativamente, olhando para baixo -... e você está certa. Ainda podemos ser amigos..._

_-Claro, claro que podemos! Por favor, me desculpe! __- falei. Ele sorriu e acenou a cabeça afirmativamente._

_Passados alguns segundos silenciosos, eu disse me levantando - bom, vou voltar e tentar dormir mais um pouco... boa noite, James... - e dei um sorrisinho tímido_

_- Boa-noite, Lily... - e sumi pelas escadas do dormitório._

O.k, tudo resolvido. James não está mais chateado comigo, ele não vai mais me chamar pra sair, nem tentar me beijar, porque somos apenas amigos. Está tudo ótimo. O que mais eu poderia querer, não é mesmo? Quero dizer, eu voltarei a ser uma pessoa normal, livre da minha irritação constante e dos meu conflitos interiores. Tudo perfeito, como eu sempre quis, desde o meu quinto ano. Não é mesmo? No entanto, não me sinto leve e feliz, mas vazia e melancólica...

Acho que vai chover...

**SEXTA-FEIRA,07 DE DEZEMBRO**

CORUJAL, 17:00hs

Como eu previ na segunda-feira, choveu, e tem chovido a semana toda. A chuva está acompanhando minha melancolia, batendo ruidosamente nas janelas do castelo, me seguindo por onde eu passo. Não, não tem uma nuvem esclusiva chovendo em cima da minha cabeça, a chuva está chovendo para todos, inclusive deixando James, Sirius, Emelina e todos os jogadores de quadribol frustrados por não poderem treinar para o jogo da semana que vem.

Meus amigos estão estranhando essa minha tristeza. Até Sirius percebeu algo de errado comigo "Você nunca mais riu das minhas piadas nem me deu uma detenção. O que está acontecendo com você, Lily?" normalmente eu teria revirado os olhos e bufado com essa pergunta, mas apenas suspirei olhando para o nada. Alice já me botou contra a parede várias vezes, tentando saber o que se passa comigo, mas consegui escapar. Ninguém precisa saber do motivo dessa minha tristeza melancólica sem propósito... Acho que eu sofro por opção.E que não me permito ser feliz. Também acho que sou muito dramática... (N/A: ooohh! Só agora que descobriu?)

Você deve estar se perguntando, o que eu estou fazendo aqui, sentada no chão frio e sujo do corujal, não é mesmo? Quem sabe mandando uma carta para meus pais, ou então visitando minha coruja. Mas eu já mandei uma carta pros meus pais ontem, e não tenho coruja. Então, o que estou fazendo aqui? Não sei... queria me isolar do mundo, e como está chovendo cântaros, ninguém pensaria em despachar uma coruja, por isso vim pra cá. Por que quero ficar sozinha? Para meus amigos não ficarem preocupados comigo, querendo saber o porquê da minha tristeza, quando nem eu mesma sei... Certo, chega de lamentações. Acho que estou te deprimindo...

A chuva está diminuindo, e já posso ver os terenos encharcados da escola. Nunca reparei a bela vista que se tem daqui. É realmente inspirador... Ops, estou ouvindo passos...

DORMITÓRIO FEMININO, 23:00HS

Adivinha quem era no corujal? Não, não era James Potter. Está surpreso, não é mesmo? Pois é, sinto dizer, mas não era ele. Na verdade, era Bryan Leigh, setimanista da Corvinal. Alto, loiro, olhos azuis... lindo de morrer. É monitor também.

_- Ah, oi, Lílian, não sabia que estava aí... vim mandar uma carta - falou ele surpreso. Óbvio que estva ali pra mandar uma carta, totalmente desnecessário dizer- Tudo bem?_

_- Olá Bryan, tudo bem comigo... Bem, eu já estava de saída..._

_- Ah, claro. Foi muito bom te ver... - eu estava saindo quando ele continuou - ah, você não gostaria de sair comigo um dia desses?_

_- Hum... eu...- me surpreendi com o pedido. Como assim um dos caras mais lindos me chamando pra sair?_

_- É que eu te acho muito bonita, inteligente, e... eu gostaria de sair com você, pra gente se conhecer melhor...mas não precisa responder agora..._

_- Está certo. Eu... vou pensar... - respondi com um sorrisinho tímido e saí para o salão principal, afinal já estava quase na hora do jantar._

Por essa eu não esperava... Chegando no salão principal, (fui uma das primeiras) vi que Peter Petigrew já estava ali esperando o banquete começar. É tão esfomeado que nem esperou os amigos. Me sentei no lugar de sempre, na ponta perto da mesa dos professores, junto com Marlene McKinnon, que também estava ali hoje. Como estávamos ambas sozinhas, começamos a conversar. Para meu espanto, a conversa foi ficando animada, e de repente já parecíamos amigas de infância. Ela me contou que gosta do Sirius,e tem um plano para deixa-lo completamente apaixonado por ela.Não sei se vai dar certo, mas ela está confiante. Logo depois, vi Alice e Frank se aproximando, acompanhados de Emelina, Remo, que andavam de mãos dadas, James eSirius. Todos se sentaram perto de mim, e Sirius foi para o lado de Marlene, que fingiu não tê-lo visto. Alice cumprimentou Marlene e me perguntou:

_- Lily, onde esteve? Não nos falamos direito o dia inteiro..._

_- Ah, estive por aí... - e todos começaram a conversar normalmente._

_- Lily, você ainda está precisando de ajuda em DCAT? - James me perguntou, depois de um tempinho. Todos ergueram os olhos para nós silenciosamente. Ninguém sabia do desfecho da nossa conversa de domingo._

_- Estou sim. - respondi. -nossos amigosestavam com a atenção voltada para mim agora. Acompanhavam a cena como se estivessem assistindo uma partida de tênis (N/A: olha aqui, olha lá...)_

_- Bem, com essa chuva toda não dá pra treinar, e eu estou livre amanhã, se quiser praticar... - nesse momento Bryan Leigh passou e piscou o olho pra mim. Todo mundo abriu a boca pasmo. Eu riria da cena, se não estivesse ocupada retribuindo a piscadela com um sorriso tímido- Lily... Lily!_

_- Ah, claro! Vamos praticar amanhã sim... - falei me despertando do transe. Emelina olhou pra mim de olhos arregalados e Marlene deu um sorrisinho amigável. Sirius ficou confuso, e pude ver que James estava estrangulando o garfo._

Depois do jantar, todos subimos para a sala comunal, com a excessão de Peter que foi fazer uma boquinha na cozinha. Parece que tem um buraco no estômago... enfim, estavam Marlene (que se integrou totalmente no grupo), Emelina, Remo, Sirius e James jogando snap explosivo, Alice e Frank assistindo, e eu apenas lendo um pouco, quando minha amiga resolveu tocar num assunto que ela já estava doida pra saber.

-_ E aí Lily, o que foi aquele olhar do Bryan pra você? - perguntou ela casualmente. Todos, menos James, se viraram pra mim curiosos._

_- Ah, Mel, não foi nada de mais... eu só encontrei ele mais cedo quando estava no corujal..._

_- Hum, sei... - falou ela sonsamente. Com certeza está supondo alguma coisa._

_- Espera, então era lá que você estava quando ninguém te encontrou? - perguntou Alice_

_- É... - falei meio sem-graça_

_- E não aconteceu mais nada? - perguntou Marlene curiosa_

_- Bem... ele me chamou pra sair... - Sirius abriu a boca com os olhos arregalados. Remo olhou de mim para James, que apenas caiu da cadeira em que estava sentado. /ironia/_

_- Ta saidinha, hein, senhorita Evans? - debochou Sirius. James jogou as cartas que tinha nas mãos furiosamente na mesa, se levantou e disse._

_- Cansei desse jogo, vou dormir - Sirius segurou-o pelas vestes e perguntou:_

_- Calma aí, ainda tá cedo! - todo mundo pareceu perceber o clima que tinha se instalado; Emelina me olhou nervosa, eu olhei pra Remo e disse:_

_- Ei, Remo, ta na hora de fazermos a nossa ronda._

_- Ah, é, vamos. Boa-noite, Mel - disse dando-lhe um selinho_. Todos foram se recolhendo, e logo a sala já estava vazia.

Fizemos a ronda pelo castelo, tiramos pontos de uns alunos sonserinos que estavam fora da cama, blá blá blá. Voltei pra torre, e agora estou aqui, sem sono. Vou descer e tomar um copo d'água.

DORMITÓRIO FEMININO, 23:15hs

Desci, e adivinhem quem encontrei lá embaixo? Sim, James Potter. Estava com insônia de novo. Não conversamos muito, ele estava bem sério. Perguntei a que horas deveria me programar pra praticar DCAT com ele amanhã, e ele respondeu secamente que à tarde é melhor. Certo, vamos estudar juntos sem nem ao menos nos falarmos direito. O.k, acho que algo sério está acontecendo com o Potter. E comigo também. Não sei. Estou confusa. Vou dormir.

**SÁBADO, 08 DE DEZEMBRO**

SALA COMUNAL, 18:00

Fui estudar com o James hoje. Melhorei muito em DCAT. Mas ele estava meio distante. Frio, sei lá. Ficou assim desde o jantar de ontem. Não sei porquê. Será que é ciúmes do Bryan? Nããão. Deve ser outra coisa.

O plano de Marlene está dando certo. Sirius não pára de segui-la e passar cantadas. Ela está tão feliz.

**SÁBADO, 15 DE DEZEMBRO **

SALA COMUNAL, 18:00

A semana correu agitada, por isso não pude voltar a escrever. Muita aula. Tivemos um teste surpresa de Transfiguração. Acho que fui bem.

Remo e Emelina estão muito fofos! Estudando juntos na biblioteca, passeando pelos jardins, fazendo tudo juntos. Ai ai. Como minha amiga tem sorte. Queria ter um namorado tão fofo, companheiro, gentil, e sensível como o Remo. Será que eu encontro?

James não está mais estranho. No decorrer da semana, ele pediu para estudarmos juntos, e para minha surpresa, foi totalmente normal, não aconteceu nada que não deveria acontecer. Está tudo certo entre nós. Também não encontrei mais o Bryan.

Hoje teve jogo de quadribol, Grifinória x Corvinal, e (pasme!) eu fui assistir. Mas não significa que eu tenha perdido meu medo de altura. Fui arrastada por Alice, Marlene e Remo. Sentei na fileira mais baixa que eles permitiram ("Ah, Lily, o melhor é assistir lá de cima!" - Marlene), e cobri meus olhos quase que todo o tempo, principalmente quando os jogadores (James, especialmente)davam aqueles vôos rasantes. Quando um balaço passou zunindo pela arquibancada em que eu estava, que pulei quase derrubando toda a platéia ao meu redor,dando um grito altíssimo que chamou a atenção de todos, inclusive de James, que quase se desequilibrou da vassoura. Meu rosto ficou tão vermelho quanto meu cabelo.

_- Eu sabia que não deveria ter vindo! – falei escondendo o rosto atrás de Remo, que falou tentando me acalmar_

_- Calma, Lily, não foi tão ruim assim...- sei..._

Que vexame! Pelo menos a Grifinória ganhou; graças ao James, claro. Depois do jogo, Emelina veio falar comigo. Ela não sabia que eu ia no jogo, estava totalmente surpresa. Até porque, quando eu acordei ela já tinha ido para o campo, e minhas amigas não permitiram que eu descansasse numa manhã fria de sábado. Enfim, ela veio falar comigo, seguida de Sirius e James.

_- Lily, que surpresa! Por que não disse que vinha ao jogo?_

_- Eu não pretendia... fui arrastada. Mas não devia ter ido, paguei o maior mico..._

_- Ah, Lil, nem foi tão ruim assim - falou Sirius. Me surpreendi. Justo ele, dizendo uma coisa legal? - só vão te banir das próximas partidas, por tentativa de assasinato aos outros torcedores e aosjogadores, principalmente nosso querido James aqui! - sabia que ele não perderia a chance de fazer piada... corei mais ainda_

_- Ah, não liga pra ele, Lily... - falou James sorrindo amigavelmente - eu gostei de você ter ido... - nos olhamos timidamente e sorrindo, num silêncio que foi quebrado por Sirius:_

_- Ei, vamos comemorar a vitória ou não? - falou Sirius, e olhando para Marlene, acrescentou - E aí, Lene, beleza? - ela revirou os olhos e desviou o rosto no momento em que ele tentou beija-la. Sirius ficou totalmente confuso e surpreso._

Fomos para a sala comunal, onde todos esperavam por James, o verdadeiro herói do jogo. Não assisti muita coisa, mas deu pra constatar que ele realmente voa muito bem. É assustador. Mas absolutamente fantástico! Menos, Lily, menos. Nossa, se ele visse isso iria ficar mais pretensioso do que já é... Mas voltando ao assunto, a comemoração durou o dia todo, e olha que o jogo nem era tão importante, já que é um dos primeiros da temporada... vamos jogar novamente no mês que vem contra a Lufa-Lufa, mas eu não assisto por nada! Quadribol pra mim nunca mais!

Ai ai... amanhã eu poderei descansar devidamente... vou dormir a manhã toda e fazer meus deveres à tarde... quem sabe dar um passeio pelos jardins...e nada nem ninguém vai me impedir de ter um domingo tranquilo...

**DOMINGO, 16 DE DEZEMBRO**

JARDINS DE HOGWARTZ, 15:00

Minhas amigas foram bondosas comigo hojee me deixaram dormir. Almoçamos juntas e depois elas foram para a biblioteca fazer um trabalho de poções e o resto dos deveres. Como eu sou uma aluna aplicada e eficiente, terminei tudo antes, e elas me expulsaram de lá quando fiz menção de ficar para ajudar "Você tem que descansar Lily! Hoje é domingo, você já terminou todos os deveres, relaxe um pouco!".

Por isso estou aqui agora, apreciando o lago debaixo de uma faia (N/A: clichê, eu sei... sorry...). A grama está um pouco branca por causa da neve que caiu ontem à noite, mas dessa vez posso assegurar que não tem nevasca nenhuma! Vários casaizinhos passeiam do outro lado do lago.

Ai ai...às vezes sinto que não estoucompleta. Sinto que falta algo para eu ser feliz. Mas o que poderia estar faltando? Eu sou feliz, não sou? Quero dizer, tenho amigas, sou uma ótima aluna, tiro boas notas... hum... acho que talvez felicidade seja algo maior. Eu tenho momentos felizes, mas ainda não sou feliz por completo. Falta alguma coisa. Eu sinto que falta. E o mais estranho, é que algumas vezes esse ano eu tenho a impressão de já ter me sentido totalmente feliz e completa. Mas foram momentos estranhos... praticamente todos eram sonhos. Sonhava comigo mesma, mais velha, casada com alguém, que eu não conseguia identificar, mas me fazia rir, chorar, me emocionar, amar, e me sentir totalmente completa. Será que um dia esse sonho se realiza?

SALA COMUNAL, 18:00hs

Quando eu estava nos jardins, senti que alguém me observava. Ergui os olhos e me deparei com a figura do Potter na minha frente. Involuntariamente, sorri, e ele retribuiu sentando-se ao meu lado.

- E aí Lily, o que está fazendo aqui sozinha?

- Ah, estava só escrevendo, e pensando na minha vida...

- E o que você tanto escreve aí, hein? - ele sorriu espichando o olho para meu diário, que afastei rapidamente de suas vistas

- Potter! Isso é pessoal!

- Desculpa, minha florzinha, mas por favor não volte com o "Potter" de novo...

- Só se você parar com o "minha florzinha".

- Haha, nunca! - ele falou com o rosto bem próximo do meu, dando um beijo rápido na minha bochecha. Minha face queimou na hora. Ele se afastou e eu mostrei a língua numa careta, e me levantei.

- Está ficando frio. Vou voltar pro castelo agora, acho que as meninas já devem ter terminado os deveres. - me levantei e fomos caminhando em direção ao castelo que não estava muito longe

- Certo, eu vou procurar o Sirius, que deve estar atrás da Marlene... sua amiga está enlouquecendo o meu amigo...

- Ah, ele merece sofrer um pouco para conquista-la, depois do que já fez a tantas outra garotas...

- Se você pensa assim... ei, peraí, então é isso que você faz comigo, é?

- C-como? - perguntei surpresa

- Você quer que eu sofra tentando te conquistar, né? - falou num tom divertido

- Que? Não, quem te disse isso?

- Ah, não adianta esconder, Evans, sei que você me ama, só quer ter certeza que não será substituída! - abri a boca para contestar, mas ele me interrompeu - Mas saiba que no meu coração você é a única que manda! - ele fez um gesto teatral, se ajoelhando aos meus pés no meio do saguão de entrada

- Potter! Levanta daí! - falei corando, e algumas pessoas já nos olhavam confusos

- Você será sempre única, Lily, e eu vou provar pra você! Até mais!

E saiu correndo pelos corredores. De repente, me senti feliz, completa...


	3. Algo a mais

N/A: desculpem a demora... sou meio lenta pra escrever, e tb não ajuda muito eu reescrever tudo que eu já tinha escrito antes toda vez que eu sento pra escrever algo novo... estou respondendo às reviews do primeiro e do segundo capítulo (desculpem, eu esqueci de responder antes! sou muito atolada, mesmo!):

**Gabi LBP:** muito obrigada, vc foi a 1ª a ler e comentar a minha fic! tb adorei a sua! e como vc já deve ter visto, já postei o segundo capítulo e aqui está o terceiro! e sim, minha Lily é dramática, assim como eu, acho...

**DarkyAnge:** q bom q vc gostou! e sim, já estou continuando ;D

**Lizzie Evans:** tb adoro diários! (dã, senão não estaria escrevedno esse daqui... ¬¬) ainda não passei pra ler sua fic, mas prometo q vou ler em breve!

**Cissy Black:**é, ele é completamente pirado... e não podia faltar sofrimento para o cachorrinho mais fofo de todos, né? e o lobinho lindo foi o único q se deu bem (por enquanto)...

**k3nsh1n1589: **obrigada, mesmo! e pode deixar, vou continuar escrevendo , e espero q continue gostando!

**Luuh Potter: **valeu, xará! xD e eu dei uma olhada no seu perfil, e vi q a sua primeira T/L tb foi a minha primeira! nó temos muito em comum além do nome! ehehhe meio inútil essa informação, mas deixa quieto...

Obrigada mesmo a todos q leram, comentaram e gostaram! Beijos, e esperem que gostem deste capítulo!

* * *

Algo a Mais 

( ou Presentes de Natal)

**SÁBADO, 23 DE DEZEMBRO**

SALA COMUNAL, 11:00

Continuo estudando muito, blá blá blá. Tirei nota máxima num trabalho de Transfiguração, o que fez a profª McGonnagal me cobrir de elogios e ralhou com a turma, que em geral foi mal: "Vocês deveriam ser mais estudiosos como a srta. Evans, uma menina tão dedicada... consegue tempo pra estudar mesmo tendo as tarefas de monitora! Não se esqueçam que este é o ano dos N.I.E.M's! Mas, com toda a certeza ela vai passar com louvor em todos eles, não é mesmo? Agora caprichem e façam melhor para o próximo trabalho!" ai ai, nada como alguns elogios para massagear o meu ego... E também melhorei bastante em DCAT, depois de algumas aulinhas com James (a-u-l-a-s, somente)... ai ai... estou tão feliz! Tenho ótimas notas, ótimos amigos... pra quê preciso de namorado pra me completar? Estou muito bem comigo mesma.

Amanhã é véspera de Natal, e eu pensei em passar com a minha família, como faço todo ano, mas dessa vez decidi ficar por aqui mesmo. Na verdade, fui intimada a ficar, já que Petúnia convenceu mamãe a viajar com a ela e a família do noivo no feriado, me deixando sem nenhuma escolha a não ser ficar aqui.

Sim, minha irmã já tem um noivo. Ela é um pouco mais velha que eu, e pelo que fiquei sabendo, vai se casar em julho. Ela queria casar antes de eu voltar da escola, mas mamãe não permitiu que o casamento fosse realizado sem a minha presença. Fiquei feliz, porque realmente gosto de Petúnia, apesar de ela brigar comigo, me xingar, me escorraçar para fora do quarto nas férias... Fico muito triste e chateada com isso... Pô, a gente é irmã! Não entendo porquê ela tem que me odiar tanto... Ela vive dizendo que sou uma "aberração", só porque sou bruxa. Na verdade, acho que ela tem inveja das coisas que eu posso fazer, sabe, magia, feitiços, poções... mas, fazer o quê? Deixar ela pra lá e ser feliz. Até porque, eu não preciso de uma irmã de sangue que me odeia; prefiro mil vezes as irmãs que eu escolhi por afinidade e que me amam de verdade: Alice, Emelina, e agora Marlene, que parece que conheço a minha vida toda. E é com elas que vou passar o Natal, juntamente com os marotos que vão ficar no castelo também. A não ser por Peter, que vai ficar com a família. Mas ele não é importante. Tipo, não tenho nenhuma afinidade com ele. Ele é só... o Peter.

Não tenho mais escrito durante as aulas. Percebi a quantidade de matéria importante que eu estava perdendo, e optei por estudar e deixar os relatos para a noite, já que sempre consigo terminar os deveres na aula ou então nos intervalos. Marlene diz que sou louca, que eu deveria relaxar mais, e eu digo: não sou louca! Sou apenas uma aluna aplicada e preocupada com os exames! E depois, eu já relaxo durante o sono, e quando escrevo aqui. Marlene também diz que eu deveria me divertir. Eu, novamente, contesto: me divirto estudando. Ta, parece estranho pra uma garota da minha idade (aliás, pra qualquer idade é estranho, né...), mas eu só quero concluir o ano letivo com louvor, como disse a própria profª McGonnagal. E depois, durante as refeições temos conversas muito animadas, e sempre jogamos alguma coisa (snap explosivo, xadrez de bruxo, às vezes buraco, com Remo e Alice que entendem mais do mundo trouxa) depois do jantar. E eu também leio muito, e além de ser alimento para o cérebro, é divertimento.

Estou aqui sozinha. Os poucos alunos estão lá fora nos jardins, aproveitando o sol da manhã e brincando na neve. Vários alunos já foram pra casa ontem, e alguns atrasados partirão esta tarde. O castelo está super vazio. Vou subir para o dormitório, as meninas estão demorando muito.

DORMITÓRIO, 11:15

Alice está arrumando as malas. Não vai mais passar o Natal aqui conosco, disse que foi convidada para passar o Natal com Frank e a família dele, e não pôde recusar, já que os dois estão quase noivos e a mãe dele quer conhecê-la "apropriadamente". Eu acho, e Emelina concorda,que os dois são muito novos pra casar, mas a família de Frank tem lá suas tradições... De qualquer forma, ela vai partir no trem da tarde, e logo chegará em casa. Menos uma no meu Natal. Só espero que Marlene não receba um chamado urgente da família também...

SALA COMUNAL, 13:30

Descemos, almoçamos, nos despedimos de Alice, e subimos pra cá. Agora estou aqui, encolhida num canto da sala comunal. Amanhã vai ser um lindo dia... não sei o que vamos fazer. Pensei em estudar um pouco na biblioteca, mas acho que não é isso que eles tem em mente... liás, talvez eu deva passar na biblioteca agora, já que não tenho nada pra fazer mesmo...

BIBLIOTECA, 15:00

Algo estranho aconteceu agora há pouco. Você vai ver porquê.

Desci da torre da Grifinória e estava indo para a biblioteca, quando esbarrei com Bryan, e então começamos a conversar. A conversa estava realmente interessante, quando de repente James apareceu do nada, passou do meu lado com uma cara de raiva e disse:

_- Ei, Lily, a gente vai estudar ou não? - e me pegou pelo braço, me arrastando para longe de um Byan confuso._ Na verdade, eu não lembrava de ter marcado de estudar com ele... quando me dei conta do que estava acontecendo, me manifestei:

_- James! O que você está fazendo? - falei indignada me livrando dele e voltando para junto de Bryan._

_- Te levando pra estudar! A gente combinou, lembra? - ele respondeu meio irritado._ Não, não lembro mesmo! A gente tinha marcado de estudar? Será que eu esqueci?

_- Mas, eu estava conversando com o Bryan e..._

_- Ah, então você prefere conversar com o "Bryan" em vez de melhorar sua nota em DCAT? - ele falou irônico e com o rosto vermelho de raiva._

_- Calma! - falei para James - Me desculpe Bryan! - falei meio sem-graça_

_- Não, tudo bem, eu... não sabia que vocês estavam saindo juntos..._

_- Não, não é que... - eu comecei a explicar_

_- É isso mesmo, e agora se nos dá licença, "Bryan..."_ _- ele falou com desdém e me arrastou pela mão até uma sala vazia no 2º andar._

_- Potter, o que é que você acabou de fazer! - falei urrando de raiva._ Como ele sai falando que a gente ta saindo juntos, sendo que a gente não está? E justo com o Bryan, que é legal, e... bonito... e quer sair comigo... como ele simplesmente faz uma coisa dessas?

_- Ah... eu... é que... bem... - ele falou desconcertado, mas sem deixar de exibir um soriso pelo canto dos lábios. Que idiota! - me desculpa, é que eu vi você com aquele idiota, e..._

_- Mas a gente não tem nada! A gente é só amigo, lembra? Por que falou que nós temos alguma coisa? -_ é, por que?

_- Não sei, saiu de repente... eu sei, somos só amigos, mas... a verdade é que não dá pra ser só seu amigo, Lily. O fato é que eu te amo. - _catapof!

Eu não ouvi isso, pensei um segundo antes de cair. Mas acabei constatando que eu tinha ouvido perfeitamente bem, e me estatelei no chão. Não, eu não desmaiei como você pode pensar. Foi só a força da gravidade sendo cruel comigo, mesmo. Eu estava me equilibrando nos meus calcanhares, desses sapatos de salto um pouco altos, portanto, ao ouvir aquelas três palavras bombásticas, foi um choque tão grande, que me desequilibrei e caí. E não me levantei tão cedo.

_- Lily! Lily, você está bem? – ele perguntou aflito me estendendo a mão. _

É de se esperar que ele já estivesse acostumado com esses meus micos e ataques de maluquice, mas quando se trata de Lillian Evans, James Potter está sempre preocupado. Seria bonitinho e fofo, se não me trouxesse tantos problemas. Receei um pouco em pegar na mão dele, mas aceitei a ajuda e me levantei mancando um pouco.

_– Lily, ta tudo bem? _

_- Estou bem, obrigada... agora eu preciso ir... – falei levemente irritada, no intuito de difarçar minhas verdadeiras emoções (surpresa, felicidade entre outros)._

_- Lily... – ele disse como quem percebe que falou besteira. E como falou! Nem sei como eu estava conseguindo respirar agora..._

_- Até mais Potter..._

Saí dali correndo, deixando-o completamente confuso e atordoado na porta da sala, e vim pra cá, na esperança de poder ficar sozinha, pensar um pouco e estudar, mas é claro que não consegui. Por quê eu? Por que ele tinha que dizer aquilo? E por que, eu tinha que ficar tão balançada? Ele sempre disse isso desde que me chama pra sair, e eu nunca acreditei, nem mesmo me abalei com isso. Por que agora é diferente? Ah, desisto de tentar me entender.

JARDINS, 15:30

Não fiquei na biblioteca muito tempo. Parece que, de algum jeito, muita gente começou a querer estudar às vésperas do feriado de Natal. Vai entender... e, como eu queria ficar sozinha, decidi vir aqui pra fora, já que os jardins estão realmente vazios. Será que é porque estão completamente nevados e ninguém a não ser eu é tão retardado de ficar aqui fora nesse frio? É, deve ser por isso.

Estou muito confusa. Eu gosto ou não gosto do James? Nunca pensei que ia me perguntar isso... É seguro gostar dele? Como assim, seguro, você deve se perguntar. Seguro como: será que ele não está só me iludindo, e depois eu vou ficar arrasada, magoada e de coração partido como qualquer outra garota, sendo que eu não sou qualquer uma, porque eu sou, pelo menos acho que sou, especial? Vejamos...

Prós e _Contras_ - James Potter

Pró: é bonito, charmoso, inteligente, divertido, e bom amigo

_Contra: é arrogante, prepotente, convencido, galinha, trata mal as garotas, pensa que é melhor que todos e por isso sai azarando qualquer um que encontra pelo caminho, me chama pra sair, irritante, incoveniente, e às vezes insuportável._

Pró: tem amadurecido bastante, nunca mais levou uma detenção, quase não azara mais as pessoas por aí, e parou de me chamar pra sair e agora é meu amigo. (ou pelo menos era, antes dessa revelação inoportuna)

_Contra: por ter virado meu amigo ficamos mais próximos, e ele já roubou uns beijos meus, o que não foi nada agradável..._ (só um pouco...)

Pró: É gentil, carinhoso e atencioso comigo, já me salvou da minha irresponsabilidade duas vezes esse ano, me ajuda a estudar sem segundas intenções, não tem mais saído com nenhuma garota, o que prova que ele talvez seja sincero quanto ao que ele diz sentir por mim.

_Contra: ..._

Tá, eu não poderia estar mais confusa. Essa lista não ajudou em nada. Aff... por que isso agora? Por que ele tinha que estar mais atencioso comigo? Por que ele _realmente_ tinha que seguir minhas súplicas, pra não dizer exigências, crescer e amadurecer, se tornando agora uma pessoa completamente digna da minha atenção e dos meus sentimentos mais bonitos e felizes? Por que eu? Por que logo eu, a única que sempre o odiou, teria que ser a que ele diz ser apaixonado? E, por mais que eu tente esconder de todos, não consigo esconder de mim mesma. Estou apaixonada pelo idiota do Potter, que afinal nem é tão idiota assim.

Peraí, eu fiz uma lista de prós e contras sobre gostar ou não do Potter? Eu estou confusa sobre meus sentimentos para com ele? Que Lilian Evans é essa que não sou eu?

Já sei. Vou ignorar totalmente o fato de ele ter se declarado pra mim (se é que aquilo foi uma declaração). Nada aconteceu.

Bem, amanhã é véspera de Natal, eu eu não tenho mais nada pra comentar sobre hoje. Até amanhã.

**DOMINGO, 24 DE DEZEMBRO**

SALA COMUNAL, 20:00

Hoje foi sem dúvida, um dia incomum. Para mim, pelo menos. Acho que nunca me diverti tanto. E estou falando de diversão mesmo, pra valer. foi o dia mais divertido da minha vida. Entre outras coisas também... Nossa, falando assim vai parecer que sou uma pessoa extremamente chata e sem graça... bom, chega de enrolação.

Esqueci completamente do fato da noite anterior. Até porque, não tive muito tempo de refletir no assunto, já que fui acordada (por que ninguém me deixa dormir?) mais ou menos às 09:00, (geralmente eu acordo ao 12:00 nos fins de semana...) por Marlene e Emelina que encheram a minha cama de bolas-de-neve; isso mesmo! Nunca pensei que tivesse amigas tão cruéis! Na manhã fria da véspera de Natal, elas me acordam com um ataque de bolas-de-neve. Acordei num salto, é claro.

_- O que vocês estão fazendo! Ah! Parem com isso! Tá frio! - gritei desesperada, tentando me enrolar novamente nas cobertas, mas elas já as tinham tirado de perto de mim, e como eu estava de camisola (de florzinhas dessa vez. Aos poucos eu estou abandonando o pijama de ursinhos) eu tava sentindo muuuuito frio._

_- Só quando você se vestir e descer com a gente! - disseram Emelina e Marlene rindo_

_- Tá bom, já to me arrumando! - falei vestindo uma calça preta, blusa de manga comprida bege, por cima uma de lã verde-esmeralda como os meus olhos, meu gorro vermelho (N/A: sabe aqueles gorros que os franceses sempre usam, tipo uma boina? Então, era isso, só que de lã. Pra quem assistiu "Tudo acontece em Elizabethtown", é o gorro da Claire Colburn), luvas pretas, botas, casaco bege. - Pronto, agora parem de me atacar! E por falar nisso... de onde vem toda essa neve toda?_

Realmente, de onde vem a neve? _Elas se entreolharam sorrindo marotamente a apontaram para a janela aberta, de onde vi que ainda saíam bolas de neve encantadas. Marlene se aproximou da janela e gritou:_

_- Podem parar! Ela já acordou! - não resisti e me aproximei da janela para ver o que estava acontecendo, quando levei uma bola na cara._

_- Desculpa, meu líriozinho! Foi sem querer! - gritou James lá de baixo, e pude ver o que estava acontecendo realmente. Ele, Sirius e até Remo, estavam lá embaixo nos jardins cheios de neve, encantando bolas-de-neve e atirando-as pela janela do quarto. Tudo isso só pra me acordar. E olha que eu nem sou tão dorminhoca! Só sempre chego atrasada nas aulas..._

_- Potter! Espera só eu chegar aí embaixo! - vociferei, meu rosto vermelho e gelado por causa da neve. Me virei para minhas amigas-traíras e disse:_

_- Podem começar a explicar! Por que tudo isso? - falei fechando a janela e colocando as mãos na cintura_

_- Ah, a gente só queria te acordar de um jeito criativo, pra gente aproveitar bem o seu primeiro e último Natal com seus amigos em Howgwartz! - falou Marlene, que vestia uma combinação de roupas de inverno como as minhas, mas toda azul-escuro, combinando com seus cabelos pretos e olhos azuis._

_- E o que vocês tem em mente? - perguntei cruzando os braços à minha frente e levantando uma sobrancelha._

_- Você verá! - falou uma Emelina sorridente, que trajava roupas predominantemente cor-de-rosa._

Dei uma olhada no espelho, ajeitando meus cabelos debaixo do gorro, descemos, passamos pela cozinha, pegando um pouco de biscoitos e chocolate quente, e quando encontramos os marotos lá fora, James veio direto ao meu encontro, me abraçando apertado.

_- Minha florzinha, me desculpe pela bola-de-neve! - gelei. "Está tudo normal entre vocês dois. Nada aconteceu no dia anterior. Ele já deve ter esquecido. Aja normalmente." minha conciência me aconselhou. _

_- Sai pra lá que eu ainda estou furiosa! - falei, mas não muito séria quanto a isso. Ele fez uma cara completamente desesperada, tentando se explicar, enquanto eu me abaixava na neve, de costas para ele._

_- Llily, me desculpa, sério, é que... - pof! Bola de neve na boca grande dele! - todos riram da cara de bobo que ele fez, e eu mais ainda. Me senti muito melhor. _

_- Isso é pra você aprender a não se meter com Lílian Evans! - ele limpou a neve do rosto, abriu aquele sorriso e disse:_

_- Prepare-se para correr, lírio... GUERRA DE BOLA DE NEVE!_

Todos começamos a correr atirando bolas pra todos os lados. Sirius começou a bombardear todo mundo, quando levou uma bem na nuca, de Marlene, que logo se juntou a ele contra todos nós, construindo um forte. Emelina e Remo como um bom casal de namorados, se juntaram também, atirando bolas entre um beijinho e outro. Enquanto estes se atacavam mutuamente, se esqueceram de nós, que só nos distanciávamos cada vez mais. James continuava me perseguindo, numa tentativa de vingança, até que me escondi atrás da faia próxima ao lago. Não foi muito eficiente...

_- Achei você! - ele exclamou, jogando uma bola de neve em minha cabeça. Eu já estava com uma bola preparada nas mãos, e tentei atirar em seu ombro, mas ele tem ótimos reflexos e desviou, não é à toa que faz quadribol. Estava quase atirando outra, quando senti que ele me segurava pelo braço._

_- Ei, isso não vale! - falei rindo e tentando me desvencilhar de seus braços fortes, mas só consegui nos jogar com força no chão._

Caí de costas na neve fofa, e James caiu por cima de mim, ainda segurando meus braços. Mirei aqueles olhos castanhos, por trás daqueles óculos redondos... é estranho, sempre que olho nos olhos dele, me esqueço completamente dos óculos... é como se eu visse além deles... estranho. Mas lindo... ele sorriu, e eu retribuí corando um pouco, meus olhos brilhando. Como eu sei que meus olhos estavam brilhando? Eles sempre brilham quando estou feliz... E por que eu estava feliz? Bem, é uma pergunta que não sei responder nem agora nem tão cedo... Ouvi Sirius e os outros gritando por reforços (aparentemente tinha sido "traído" por Marlene es agora estava sem comparsas na "guerra"), e disse divertida, ainda sorrindo:

_- Dá pra sair de cima de mim? Você é pesado, sabia? - ele riu, jogando a cabeça pra trás. Nunca reparei o quanto é gostoso o som dessa risada..._

_- São meus músculos - falou, todo convencido. Ele se levantou num salto e estendeu a mão para que eu fizesse o mesmo, mas o surpreendi permancendo no chão e agitando meus braços e pernas para os lados._

_- Lily, o que você está fazendo? - perguntou ele confuso._

_-Um anjo de neve! - pedi a mão dele, e ele me ergueu rapidamente. - Viu?_

_- Ah, ta... - falou compreendendo __- Eu fazia muitos desses quando era criança, mas nunca ficavam direito... sabe, ficava a marca da mão... Mas pra você deve ser fácil, já que já é um anjo... - ele disse marotamente. Nos olhamos sorrindo tímidos e fomos interrompidos por Sirius, que vinha cambaleando e com as roupas brancas de tanat neve._

_- Fui atingido! - disse dramaticamente, acompanhado de um revirar de olhos de Marlene. Ele se recompês e disse - Já cansamos de bolas-de-neve, vamos fazer outra coisa!_

_- Há, você cansou só porque foi praticamente soterrado pelas avalanches que eu, a Mel e a Lene jogamos em você! - falou Remo _

_- Humpf! Mas isso só porque a minha parceira me abandonou e passou pro lado de vocês!_

_- Ah, Sirius, não pude resistir! É muito bom te derrotar! - falou Marlene rindo da cena. Acho que essa frase tinha um duplo sentido..._

_- Mas, e agora? O que faremos? - perguntei realmente curiosa. Não tinha idéia do que eles tinham em mente. É claro que tinham planejado cada momento de hoje, e eu é que não me atreveria a estragar tanto planejamento com meus estudos..._

_- Temos uma surpresa pra você, Lily... mas só depois do almoço. Agora, venha, vamos fazer uma visita ao Hagrid!_

Fomos visitar o guarda-caças da escola, nosso amigo dese o 1º ano, tomamos um chá com ele (horrível, mas fingimos estar delicioso), conversamos um pouco e voltamos para almoçar. Depois do almoço, pensei que fôssemos ficar dentro do castelo jogando alguma coisa, mas me levaram pra fora novamente.

_- Ei, aí é o campo de quadribol! Por favor, não me façam assistir vocês jogando! - reclamei. Lily + campo de quadribol problema. Lembra do jogo que eu fui assistir? Mico total._

Enquanto isso, Sirius e Marlene voltavam do castelo trazendo duas vassouras, que para minha surpresa, uma delas fora dada para mim:

_- Hoje é o dia em que você vai aprender a voar, Lily - James falou. Segurei a vassoura com a mão trêmula, totalmente surpresa._

_- C-como? M-mas eu não quero! Eu tenho medo de altura! Vocês todos sabem disso! Ei, porque estão me olhando com essa cara? - falei numa voz fininha, quase choramingando, enquanto eles me olhavam segurando o riso._

_- Vamos, Lily, monte na vassoura que eu vou te ensinar! - falou James novamente, e antes que eu fizesse qualquer coisa, montou a dele e fez sinal para que eu fizesse o mesmo. Reuni toda a minha coragem, e montei na vassoura, ainda receosa. Dei um impulso, e logo me vi pairando sobre a arquibancada. _

_- Ah! - soltei um grito - tem certeza que é uma boa idéia, James? E se eu cair? _

_- Lily, você está falando com o melhor apanhador de Hogwartz! Se por acaso você cair, eu te pego! não tem perigo! - ele sorriu alegre,voando para o meu lado - Vamos?_

Assenti, confiando nas palavras de James e me impulsionei pra frente, fazendo a vassoura voar realmente, e ele veio atrás. Nossos amigos deram um último tchauzinho, e logo já estávamos perto da torre da Grifinória. Senti um frio na barriga, e tentei não olhar pra baixo. O vento gélido batia em meu rosto, balançando meus cabelos gostosamente. Tenho que admitir, era uma sensação incrível, estávamos voando pelos terrenos da escola, quase entre as nuvens. Soltei uma exclamação de contentamento.

_- Está gostando? - James perguntou, há meio metro de mim._

_- É maravilhoso! Como é que eu nunca quis experimentar isso antes? Eu me sinto tão..._

_- Livre? - sim, essa era a palavra. _

_Liberdade. Lá em cima, não pensei em exames, irmã que me odeia, meus problemas e conflitos emocionais, nada. Eu era livre. Levantei os braços como asas e fechei os olhos, sorrindo. Eu era como um pássaro, voando pelos céus... _

_- Lily, cuidado!_

_- Ah! - gritei, abri e fechei os olhos novamente. Estava quase batendo na janela da torre de astronomia. Tentei deviar, mas só consegui me desequilibrar e cair, largando a vassoura de Sirius. É o fim, pensei, mas logo senti dois braços fortes me carregando. _

_- Lily, você está bem? - James perguntou. Abri os olhos receosa, e vi que ele realmente me apanhara como tinha prometido caso eu caísse. Me agarrei em seu pescoço, sentindo um perfume gostoso e suspirei aliviada, fazendo alguns pêlos da nuca de james se arrepirarem. Corei um pouco e respondi:_

_- S-sim, estou bem... mas... será que a gente pode voltar agora? - falei com a voz trêmula e me ajeitando na vassoura dele, de modo a ficar sentada um pouco de lado, protegida pelos braços dele que me cercavam e seguravam no fim do cabo da vassoura mais a minha frente. Ele enfeitiçou a vassoura de Sirius para voltar para o dono sozinha e acenou positivamente com a cabeça, mostrando um pequeneo sorriso, e logo já estávamos de volta ao campo de quadribol. Desci da vassoura aos tropeços e fui amparada por James._

_- E então, gostou de voar, Lily? - perguntou Emelina. Olhei nervosa para James, que piscou para mim, não deixando de sorrir marotamente pelo canto dos lábios. Forcei um sorriso amarelo e disse:_

_- Até que não é tão ruim... - sou orgulhosa demais para admitir meu fracasso como "voadora". James sorriu mais e abaixou a cabeça, contendo um riso. Mas acho que ele não vai contar nada sobre esse vexame. Assim espero... _

Voltamos para o castelo, jantamos e agora estamos aqui na sala comunal. Remo está lendo um livro deitado no chão e recostado no colo de Emelina, que faz cafuné nele. James observa Marlene derrotar Sirius no xadrez de bruxo de forma humilhante, mas parece estar distraído, olhando a neve cair lá fora...

DORMITÓRIO, 21:00

Decidi me juntar aos meus amigos, logo depois que terminei de escrever a última frase. Sentei-me no tapete, ao lado de James, que sorriu para mim. Revirei os olhos sorrindo e perguntei:

_- E aí, jogando xadrez, Sirius? - alfinetei. Ele não é muito bom nisso..._

_- Na verdade a gente já parou... já tava ficando chato ... mas se você quiser a gente pode jogar outra coisa...- disse Sirius desanimado, olhando para Marlene e guardando as peças._

_- Há! Só porque você tava perdendo pra mim! - falou Marlene sorrindo e jogando os longos cabelos pretos para trás, deixando Sirius totalmente hipnotizado por alguns segundos. Minha amiga sabe como seduzir..._

_- Hei, eu tive uma idéia... - começou ele se recompondo - e se a gente jogasse strip-poker? (N/A: me desculpem, eu copiei isso de alguma fic... talvez várias... mas é que o Sirius tinha que ter uma idéia assim...) - Almofadas voram em sua direção, e James pareceu considerar a idéia por um segundo enquanto olhava para mim, e não hesitei em mandar uma almofada para ele também, com a cara vermelha. Emelina e Remo começaram a rir da cara que Sirius fazia enquanto Marlene puxava sua orelha com força e dava-lhe tapas._

_- Ai, Lene, isso dói!_

_- É pra você deixar de ser safado e sem-vergonha! Aposto que tinha um plano pervertido por trás dessa idéia de jerico! - mais risos._

_- Tá bom, não vou negar que tive uns pensamentos maliciosos quando sugeri essa idéia não-ortodoxa... - mais tapas - Ai! Mas... espera aí, tive outra idéia! Ai, Lene, pára de me bater, eu juro que você vai gostar!_

_- Então fala! - ela soltou-lhe a orelha, no que ele levou um bom tempo esfregando-a até que ficasse menos vermelha._

_- Certo... ninguém aqui comprou presentes de Natal uns para os outros, né?_

_Putz, como pude esquecer? Eu sei que sou muito avoada, esqueço sempre das coisas, mas eu geralmente nunca esqueço do Natal! Entrei na onda de todo mundo e disse que tinha comprado sim. Como sou mentirosa... Sirius revirou os olhos e continuou._

_- Vocês não estão colaborando... vamos fingir que todo mundo esqueceu assim como eu e dar presentes improvisados pra todos nós! O que acham?_

_É, até que não era má idéia. Melhor do que a do strip-poker. Francamente..._

_- Tá, legal - concordamos entusiasmados._

_- O.k! Vamos às regras: Podemos usar qualquer coisa que tivermos por aqui embaixo ou nos dormitórios. Vale usar transfiguração. Temos 1 hora pra fazermos presente pra cada um de nós seis. Todo mundo de acordo?_

_- Hum... eu acho que fazer presentes pra todo mundo pode ser um pouco trabalhoso... não que não seja legal - falou James - mas, eu acho que poderíamos tornar isso mais divertido, surpreendente..._

_- Surpreendente como, Potter? - eu tinha que alfinetar. Sei lá, fazia muito tempo que eu tava quieta, queria falar alguma coisa e me pareceu a oportunidade perfeita. Sou implicante, eu sei._

_- Bem, cara Lílian, - ele retorquiu num tom formal, virando-se para mim com um sorriso exibido - sugiro que façamos um amigo-secreto. Sorteamos o nome de um de nós e então fazemos o presente para a pessoa sorteada, mas antes de entregarmos, os outros tem que adivinhar quem tiramos. Eu acho que é mais descontraído desse jeito. - Meneei a cabeça para o lado, concordando e arrancando um daqueles sorrisos de eu-sou-o-máximo de James. Nossa, como ele é convencido._

_- É, o Pontas tem razão - de novo esses apelidos estranhos... um dia descubro o que significam... - vai ser legal, o que acham? - disse Sirius_

_Todos concordamos e escrevemos nossos nomes em pedaços de pergaminho. Remo enfeitiçou um por um e colocou dentro de uma tigela que tinha por ali e nos estendeu. Os pedacinhos de pergaminho começaram a girar dentro do recipiente, e à medida que cada um pegava um nome, eles giravam mais depressa. _

_- Todos pegaram um nome? - fizemos que sim com a cabeça - Então mãos à obra! - e subi para o dormitório, onde estou agora, para abrir o meu papelzinho em paz._

Tá, eu achei que a idéia era legal. E é. Mas... eu tinha que tirar o Potter? E ainda, fazer um presente com as minhas próprias mãos? Eu nunca fui muito artística... e o que é que eu poderia dar ao Potter? A única coisa que ele quer de mim é um encontro. E isso nem morta. Pelo menos não por enquanto... Lily, concentra! Pensa no presente! Certo... um presente para o Potter... hum...

Aproveitei a oportunidade para fazer presentes para Emelina e Marlene, já que não conseguia pensar em nada para dar ao meu amigo-secreto. Peguei algumas fitas coloridas, um broche, uma foto que tirei com Emelina no nosso 5º ano; transformei as fitas em uma corrente, do broche fiz um pingente, e colei atrás a foto miniaturizada, gravando as palavras: "amigas para sempre". É, o de Emelina estava pronto. Mas e o de Marlene? Lembrei de uma pulseira que ela adorava e que tinha visto uma vez na minha caixinha de jóias, que eu não usava muito. Prateada com pedrinhas azuis, que combinam com seus olhos. Gravei no interior as mesmas palavras do presente de Emelina, e ficou muito bom. Sou ótima em feitiços e transfiguração, modéstia à parte... Deixei os presentes nas mesinhas de cabeceira de cada uma.

Mas agora, faltava "o" presente, que eu deveria estar fazendo esse tempo todo. O que dar a James? Eu não tinha idéia alguma. Faltavam 15 minutos... Pensei comigo mesma: o que eu sei fazer de melhor? Escrever. Que tal então, compor um poema? Não me pareceu má idéia. Olhei para a lua cheia pela janela e comecei a escrever. Veja só:

_Lua Adversa _

_Tenho fases, como a lua__  
__Fases de andar escondida,_  
_fases de vir para rua..._  
_Perdição da minha vida!_  
_Perdição da vida minha!_  
_Tenho fases de ser tua, _  
_tenho outras de ser sozinha_

Hum... acho que ficou bom. Se eu não fizer sucesso como curandeira, com certeza vou ser escritora. Mas esse final... acho que me entrega. Não que tenha alguma coisa para entregar, mas... não sei. Não me parece apropriado para um presente. É mais como uma definição de mim mesma. Não sei porquê escrevi isso. Pensei em James e foi isso que saiu. Ai ai ai... as meninas já terminaram e estão descendo. E agora? Não tenho mais idéias. Hum... eu posso incluir um P.S e fazer como se fosse um cartão... é, vou fazer isso.

_P.S.: Sei o quanto você gosta de observar a lua e as estrelas. Como não consegui confeccionar nada tão especial quanto, escrevi este poema. Espero que goste. Feliz Natal!_

_Lily _

Bem, é isso aí, já são 10 horas... Vou descer.

DORMITÓRIO, 00:30

Consegui surpreender com meu poema. Vou relatar agora tudo que aconteceu nesse amigo-secreto:

Desci e me deparei com o grupo todo já reunido no tapete, todos com embrulhos coloridos nas mãos. Olhei para o pequeno cartão que tinha segurando na minha mão direita e pensei. _"Cara, o James vai me odiar! E o pessoal também. Que coisa menos original, escrever um cartão com um poema."_ Sentei na roda, e Sirius começou a falar:

_- Bem, como a idéia foi minha, eu vou começar - na verdade a idéia do amigo-secreto foi de James, mas como Sirius gosta de aparecer... - Meu amigo-secreto, é uma pessoa extremamente linda, maravilhosa, que é também muito cruel comigo e que eu amo de paixão... - nossa, que óbvio..._

_- Marlene! - todos gritamos, interrompendo o discurso que não parava mais. Sirius abriu um largo sorriso e se ajoelhou à frente dela, com os braços estendidos._

_- Nossa, Black, não sabia que você pensava isso tudo de mim... - falou ela em deboche, mas bastante surpresa. Ele apenas sorriu mais e beijou sua mão. Ela, assim como eu, revirou os olhos. - Tá, mas... cadê o meu presente?_

_Todos rimos, ao repararmos que ele estava de mãos vazias. Sirius apenas se endireitou ao lado dela e encarou-a com os rostos bem próximos._

_- Bem aqui... - e ele beijou seus lábios na maior cara-de-pau na frente de todo mundo. Eu e Emelina ficamos boquiabertas. Como assim? E para nossa surpresa, Marlene não o rejeitou, apenas apoiou as mãos no pescoço dele e continuou beijando-o! Fiquei chocada. Depois de alguns segundos e umas tosses forçadas de James e Remo, os dois pararam e voltaram a atenção para a brincadeira, reiniciada agora por Marlene._

_- Bom, a pessoa que eu tirei é muito estudiosa, atenciosa, tímida e faz uma amiga minha muito feliz!_

_- Remo! - gritou Emelina sorrindo e beijando o namorado que estava um pouco ruborizado. Marlene deu a ele um livro entitulado "Verdades e mentiras sobre Emelina Vance", que ela brevemente escreveu para que ele pudesse conhecer a namorada um pouco melhor, do ponto de vista de uma das amigas._

_- Bem, sem muitos rodeios, a pessoa que eu tirei é a garota mais carinhosa da escola inteira e que eu amo com todo o meu coração... - falou ele tímido e completamente corado, deixando Emelina totalmente surpresa e feliz. Ela ganhou uma aliança de compromisso prateada com dois coraçõezinhos dourados. Ai, como Remo é romântico! Foi a vez de Emelina_

_- Bem, eu tirei uma pessoa totalmente louca e irreverente, que já demonstrou hoje seus sentimentos por uma amiga minha... _

_- Eu! - gritou Sirius - Melzinha, o que você tem pra me dar?_

_Emelina deu a ele um livro-guia, parecido com o que Marlene deu a Remo "Como acertar com Marlene Mckinnon". Acho que as duas tiveram a idéia juntas. Com isso, restavam apenas eu e James, e adivinha quem tinha me tirado? Dã, que óbvio! James se levantou, e todos repetimos o gesto ficando de pé também._

_- Bem, não é mais surpresa pra ninguém, mas a pessoa que eu tirei é a mais linda do mundo inteiro e é a única que manda no meu coração! Feliz natal, Lily!_

_Automaticamente, revirei os olhos, mas sem deixar de sorrir e corar um pouquinho. Minhas amigas sorriram para mim, e Sirius não se conteve gritando "Aê, Pontas!". Aceitei a pequena caixa que ele me estendia com um sorriso apaixonado no rosto (N/A: ele sorria apaixonado, não ela). Abri a caixinha de veludo azul-marinho com muito cuidado, e com um sonoro "oh!" não só meu, mas de minhas amigas também, observei bem o que ele tinha me dado. Um colar lindo de ouro-branco, com um pingente em forma de floco-de-neve, e ainda tinha um bilhetinho: "Para nunca esquecer do dia em que eu jurei meu amor a você". Meu coração deu um salto. O que deu nesses meninos pra sairem declarando seu amor desse jeito? Colocaram poção do amor no suco de abóbora deles? Qual a explicação pra tanto romantismo? E nem estamos no dia dos namorados ainda! Imagina o que eles não vão fazer no dia 14 de fevereiro? E outra, não tem nem como ele ter feito aquilo com as próprias mãos! Ele tinha comprado! _

_- Potter! - exclamei indignada. Sempre que estou brava com ele, o chamo pelo sobrenome, mesmo depois de termos ficado "amigos". Reflexo, simples assim - Você não fez esse presente com as próprias mãos! Tá na cara que você comprou, e deve ter sido caro! _

_- Bem, é verdade, não foi todo feito por mim... a corrente eu já tinha... mas o pingente fui eu que fiz... peguei um cristal de gelo que estava na minha janela e transfigurei em floco, e também apliquei um feitiço anti-derretimento... - surpresa com a habilidade em transfiguração dele, contestei:_

_- Mesmo assim! Agora como eu posso aceitar esse... presente lindo, sendo que o que eu fiz pra você ficou uma porcaria?_

_- Ah, Lily, qualquer coisa vinda da você, desde que não seja um tapa, pra mim já é um presente! - ele falou sorrindo._

_- Ah, Lily, deixa disso e aceita logo! - falaram as minhas amigas, muito felizinhas pro meu gosto._

_- E então, o que você tem pra mim? - o Potter falou, as mãos atrás de si, o rosto bem próximo do meu, sorrindo mais ainda._

_- Ai, ta bom... - bufei - eu... escrevi um poema... - e estendi a ele meu cartão, ainda um pouco contrariada. - Feliz Natal, James - Ele tomou nas mãos e leu sorridente, me encarando logo depois. Só então percebi que já estávamos totalmente sozinhos na sala comunal. Acho que eles saíram quando eu disse a palavra "poema". Minhas amigas, que me conhecem como ninguém, sabem que eu escrevo poemas sobre o amor e meus sentimentos, e que é muito raro eu deixar alguém lê-los, ainda mais dar de presente, principalmente alguém como o Potter. Ele colocou o colar no meu pescoço, beijando este em seguida._

_- "Para nunca esquecer do dia em que eu jurei meu amor a você". - ele repetu as palavras do bilhetinho do presente. Olhou fundo em meus olhos,__ e sem pensar mais, fechei os meus, me inclinando pra frente, deixando ele tocar meus lábios com os dele num beijo, a princípio terno e bem romântico. Um beijo perfeito. _

Por que eu tinha sido tão teimosa em não acreditar nas palavras mais que sinceras desse cara maravilhoso? Por que eu não me tinha permitido ser feliz ainda? Tanto tempo perdido... Sendo recuperado naquela véspera de Natal. Minhas mãos acariciavam os cabelos rebeldes que eu tanto recriminava, e as mãos de James percorriam as minhas costas, em movimentos calmos e carinhosos, seguranod firme na minha cintura de vez em quando. Senti como se eu pudesse ficar ali pra sempre. E ficamos, por um bom tempo. (só nos beijando, nada mais)

Passado algum tempo, estávamos sentados na minha poltrona preferida, eu no colo de James, olhando a neve cair lá fora, enquanto ele brincava com meus cabelos. Quase não consigo acreditar nessa cena, quando me lembro dela. Eu, Lílian Evans, a pessoa que mais odiava James Potter, completamente entregeu aos seus encantos marotos! Eu estava louca, insana! Louca de amor... e muito feliz, por sinal. Alguns minutos depois, exclamei olhando para o relógio na parede:

_- Nossa, já está tarde! Melhor dormirmos..._

_- É, vamos dormir... - ele se levantou e caminhamos juntos até a porta dos dormitórios._

_- Boa noite, James..._

_- Boa noite, Lily... - ele me enlaçou pela cintura me beijando apaixonadamente, e depois subimos para nossos respectivos quartos._

Nunca, em toda a minha vida, eu tive um Natal mais perfeito. Agora eu não tinha mais dúvidas. Eu amo James Potter. E acho que ele também me ama. Eu não poderia estar me sentindo mais completa...

**SEGUNDA-FEIRA, 25 DE DEZEMBRO**

SALA COMUNAL, 16:00

Acordei cedo e lembrei da noite passada como se fosse um sonho. Parecia um sonho. Um sonho bem estranho. Eu, beinjando o Potter? Toquei o colar em meu pescoço e constatei: foi real. Me levantei e vi que Marlene também estava acordada, sentada na cama abraçando os joelhos. Ela me viu e sorriu. Também não estava acreditando na noite anterior. Sorri de volta. Ainda não consegui assimilar todo esse romantismo de Sirius, o cara mais galinha de toda a escola! Será que era sincero? Prefiro acreditar que sim, enquanto minha amiga está feliz...

Fui até o banheiro, lavei o rosto, e quando voltei, reparei na pequena pilha de presentes que estava aos pés da minha cama. É Natal, lembrei. Comecei a abrir meus presentes lentamente. Mamãe e papai me deram um par de luvas novo e um cachecol azul-claro lindo, feitos por mamãe, com um bilhetinho: "Agasalhe-se melhor, filhinha!" (Alice, que já foi lá em casa algumas vezes, tomou a liberdade de escrever para meus pais contando da minha irresponsabilidade de ficar no meio de uma nevasca... ¬¬). Petúnia me deu um cartão ("Feliz natal aberração") e uma blusa de lã cinza muito feia. É claro que era dela, e já que não usava mais, ou não tinha gostado de ganhar, resolveu me dar. Mas mesmo que fosse bonita, não teria como eu usar, porque Petúnia é bem mais magra que eu. Na verdade, ela é uma tábua. E, bem, não querendo me gabar muito... eu tenho umas curvas. Mas voltando aos presentes... Alice me deu uma caixinha de música personalizada, com 5 opções de música, todas dos meus contos-de-fada preferidos (A Bela Adormecida, A Bela e a Fera...) que mudam com um toque de varinha; Marlene me deu um kit-maquiagem de princesa, que apesar de eu não gostar muito de me maquiar, talvez seja útil agora... Emelina me deu um livro trouxa que eu estava há tempos querendo comprar: _O Diário da Princesa_. Se bem que, agora já tenho meu próprio diário...

Do outro lado do quarto, vi que Emelina estava acordando, e Marlene já estava pronta para descer. Terminei de me arrumar, e desci alegre para o salão comunal, acompanhada de minhas amigas.

Chegando lá, para nosso espanto, encontramos os garotos já acordados e nos esperando. Emelina foi direto a Remo, recebendo-o com um beijo, no que ele retribuiu e segurou sua mão; Marlene sorriu para Sirius, que novamente pareceu hipnotizado, enquanto este fazia uma reverência e beijava a mão dela num gesto muito... Sirius. Os dois casais desceram para o café-da-manhã. Olhei para James, que tinha um sorriso tímido (James, tímido? Como é possível?) e me aproximei corando um pouco também.

- Bom dia, Lily... e feliz Natal!- ele falou tirando um lírio cor-de-rosa de denro de suas vestes. Sorri surpresa. Ele sempre me dava um lírio de presente no Natal.

- Mas, eu pensei que já tivesse ganho o meu presente ontem à noite... - disse corando de leve e pegando a flor para cheira-la. Adoro cheiro de lírios.

- Sim, mas... achei que não poderia quebrar a tradição... - ele falou se aproximando mais um pouco.

- Mas agora sou eu que estou te devendo... eu só te dei aquele poema, e, nem estava tão bom assim...

- Lily - ele me interrompeu sorrindo e me enlaçando carinhosamente pela cintura com os dois braços - você já é o meu presente.

Corei. E sorri. Nos beijamos e todas as sensações maravilhosas da noite anterior foram revividas.

Descemos e encontramos os outros lá embaixo tomando café-da-manhã. Saímos para os jardins nevados e brincamos um pouco de bolas-de-neve, mas não durou muito. Nós todos tínhamos coisas melhores pra fazer agora. Eu e James passeamos um pouco pela orla do lago semi-congelado, e depois saímos correndo, rindo, brincando de pega-pega. Ele é mais rápido do que eu, me pegou logo, e caímos na neve, rindo, como no dia anterir. Mas não nos levantamos. Ficamos ali, nos olhando, e então nos beijamos.

Um pouco depois voltamos para o castelo e almoçamos. Tentei convencer James a me deixar sozinha um pouco para estudar na biblioteca, sabendo que ele não perderia uma tarde estudando, nem que fosse comigo. Me enganei. Ele me acompanhou até a biblioteca, mas não me deixou estudar nem um pouco. De cinco em cinco minutos me pedia um beijo, e eu com meu jeito explosivo, neguei, mas M. Pince não aprovou os meus gritos, mesmo que sussurrados, e nos expulsou da biblioteca, no que olhei fuzilante para James, que só sorria e tentava me abraçar. Não sabia que ele era tão grudento...

Bem, aqui estamos agora, na sala comunal. Marlene e Sirus estão no sofá, um pouco... como direi? Enroscados... Emelina e Remo estão num outro extremo da sala, abraçadinhos, tão fofinhos... e eu... bem estou na minha poltrona preferida, de frente para a janela, _tentando_ escrever... é que tem um certo alguém sentado no braço da minha poltrona que não pára de me atormentar, mexendo no meu cabelo, pedindo atenção...

- Potter, deixa de ser grudento! - eu falo, no que ele se assusta e se ajoelha no chão à minha frente, me olhando e fazendo cara de bichinho abandonado. Não resisto e rio da cara hilária dele, que também começa a rir. - Nossa, eu não sabia que deixava você tão dependente de mim desse jeito... - comento

- Bem, lírio, eu sempre fui dependente de você. Por que acha que eu insistia tanto? Levar foras de você me mantinha vivo! - ele fala heroicamente, no que rimos novamente.

Acho melhor parar por aqui, antes que ele fique louco e diga mais bobagens... estou começando a ficar com peninha dele...

N/A: é, esse capítulo acabou, e muito bem para o Jamesinho... nosso, que apelido infeliz... ¬¬

mas não pensem que eles já vão ficar juntos direto não... ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer... felicidade de cervo dura pouco... heheeh é, eu posso ser bem má quando eu quero...

espero que tenham gotado! bjs e deixem reviews, por favor! ;


	4. Pesadelo

**N/A:** nossa, na afobação de postar logo o terceiro capítulo, acabei esquecendo de dizer que o poeminha que a Lily fez pro James é da Cecília Meireles... Repara não, mas constantemente eu vou esquecer algumas coisas... Sou muito esquecida...

Acho q vou entrar em depressão... Me esforço tanto para escrever uma fic bonitinha... E nem aqueles q já comentaram antes, comentaram dessa vez... Mas tudo bem, eu aceito, numa boa (em lágrimas copiosas, mas numa boa)... Ok, menos drama... Mas sério, por favor, comentem, mesmo q não gostem! Eu preciso de opiniões! E fiquem agora com o capítulo 4...

* * *

_Pesadelo_

**Domingo, 31 de Dezembro.**

SALA COMUNAL, 16:00

Esse recesso de Natal não poderia estar mais perfeito. Parece que eu finalmente consegui me entregar à felicidade. James é realmente maravilhoso. Por que eu não percebi isso antes? Ah, tanto faz, agora eu estou ótima, feliz...

Alice voltou ontem da casa de Frank, e quando contei a ela a "novidade" sobre eu estar namorando James, ela pulou de alegria, literalmente, desde então não pára de fazer comentários como "eu sabia que você ia deixar de ser boba e ficar logo com ele" ou "agora todas temos namorados", o que ainda não se aplica à Marlene, mas esta ainda segue com seu plano, com muito sucesso devo acrescentar.

Depois do beijo dela com Sirius na noite de Natal, ele não pára de chamá-la pra sair, e ela dá a entender que vai ceder, mas acaba por deixá-lo apenas na vontade... dá alguns selinhos, despista, fica fugindo dele, sem nunca perder o charme. Está dando certo, porque ele está ficando louco por ela.

Só Emelina que não parece estar tão radiante como antes... só espero que não esteja acontecendo nada ruim entre ela e o Remo...

Hoje é véspera de ano novo... não sou muito supersticiosa, mas, dizem que se a gente passar a véspera de ano novo bem, feliz, ao lado de pessoas que você gosta, o ano inteiro vai ser assim. É, pelo visto, terei um ano novo perfeito...

DORMITÓRIO FEMININO, 00:00

Sabe quando a gente está muito feliz com alguma coisa, e pensa que não pode ficar melhor? Pois é, às vezes acontece de ficar pior. Estranho, não? Com Lílian Evans, tudo pode acontecer...

Eu estava indo jantar, quando, ao passar pelo corredor do terceiro andar, ouvi vozes equivocadas vindas de um canto escuro, e achei muito suspeito. Me aproximei, pronta para surpreender quem quer que fosse, e aplicar uma detenção se fosse preciso. Principalmente se fossem sonserinos. Sei que não é ético, mas... eu simplesmente adoro aplicar detenções nesses nojentinhos...

Enfim, me aproximei um pouco mais, e pude reconhecer uma voz. Eu quis não acreditar que aquela voz pertencia à quem eu achava que pertencia, mas não tive mais dúvidas quando surpreendi o pequeno grupo com um "Alto lá!" de monitora. Antes eu não o tivesse feito.

Me deparei com Severo Snape de ponta-cabeça, o rosto vermelho, e xingando em vão, já que tinha sido silenciado por um feitiço. Ta, até aí nada de mais. Mas quando vi quem é que estava azarando o pobre coitado (sim: ele pode ser sonserino, nojento, asqueroso, me chamar de sangue-ruim e tal, mas ainda é um pobre coitado. Sou uma pessoa extremamente justa), levei um choque.

_- James! –_ gritei incrédula, no que ele se virou para mim estupefato; ainda pude ver um resquício de sorriso babaca naqueles lábios que eu beijara ainda hoje de manhã. Ao lado dele, é claro, estava Sirius Black, rindo de se acabar da careta que Snape exibia, tentando em vão se livrar das cordas invisíveis que o prendiam pelos pés.

_- L-Lily! O-o que você faz por aqui? –_ ele disse espantado, se desconcentrando e deixando Snape livre do feitiço que o silenciava, no que este começou a xingar e a tentar alcançar sua varinha, que jazia a alguns metros dele.

_- Eu não estou acreditando no que eu estou vendo! James Potter, como você pode fazer esse tipo de coisa? É tão covarde, injusto... O que ele fez para merecer isso? –_ gritei indignada, no que ele começou a buscar explicações, abrindo e fechando a boca várias vezes, mas sem conseguir proferir palavra nenhuma. Black só fazia aquela cara de "Ih, sujou!".

_- Pelo que me consta, Evans, não pedi a sua ajuda! Não preciso da defesa de uma sangue-ruim nojenta como você! Sei me virar sozinho! –_ falou Snape, cuspindo as palavras. Pestanejei um pouco ao ouvir àquelas palavras, mas me mantive firme.

_- Hey, limpa a sua boca pra falar da Lily! -_ falaram Sirius e James ao mesmo tempo, no que os três começaram a discutir.

_- CHEGA! –_ berrei, no que todos voltaram o olhar para mim, Snape ainda resmungando_ – menos trinta pontos para a Grifinória, e menos dez para a Sonserina, por faltar com respeito à uma monitora! – _ouvi Snape resmungar mais um pouco, e James e Sirius contestarem os pontos perdidos, no que eu os interrompi _– E DESFAÇAM O FEITIÇO NELE!_

James desfez o feitiço, cabisbaixo, no que Snape apanhou a varinha do chão e ameaçou, pelo que pude entender, me incluindo no meio também.

_- Vocês vão se arrepender disso! –_ e saiu esvoaçando as vestes.

Instantaneamente, James se virou para mim, com olhar suplicante, no que eu apenas ignorei, voltando a caminhar em direção ao Salão Principal. Ouvi Sirius murmurar algo para ele do tipo, "Boa sorte, Pontas", e James logo veio correndo atrás de mim.

_- Lily, você não vai ficar chateada por causa disso, vai? –_ parei, em frente á umas armaduras reluzentes e voltei para ele o olhar mais frio e decepcionado que consegui produzir.

_- Pensei que você tivesse mudado! Será que depois de todos esses anos, você não aprendeu nada? Quantas vezes eu já não te disse que isso não é certo, e que você não pode tratar as pessoas assim? É desumano! –_ estourei

_- Desumano é o modo como ele fala com você e você nem reage! Só isso já seria motivo suficiente para eu azará-lo! –_ retorquiu ele, um brilho irritado nos olhos escondidos por detrás das lentes redondas.

_- Mas para isso é que existem os monitores! –_ falei, enfatizando a minha função _– Para descontar pontos e dar detenções, repreendendo esse tipo de comportamento, e não humilhando as pessoas publicamente!_

_- Mas não tinha mais ninguém ali!_

_- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer! – _continuei meus cabelos antes arrumados quase que por milagre num rabo de cavalo perfeito, o que é muito raro, agora com vários fios soltos pelo meu rosto. Bufei, tentando colocar um dos fios que caíam sobre o meu rosto para o lado._ – O coitado já é impopular, e você ainda faz isso com ele numa noite de festa! É muita crueldade!_

_- Ta bem, me desculpe Lily, eu prometo que não vou fazer de novo..._

_- Não confio mais nessas suas promessas!_

_- Ah, Lily, não vai ficar chateada por causa disso, não é? Por favor... –_ ele disse, me segurando pelo braço e me trazendo para perto de si, na tentativa de me beijar, mas apenas alcançando a minha bochecha.

_- Não quero papo com você agora, James. –_ falei me desvencilhando de seus braços fortes e me virando para entrar no Salão Principal (a essa altura, já estávamos quase lá). _– Até mais... –_ falei, e fui sentar junto às minhas amigas, bem longe, pude observar, de onde estavam os outros marotos.

Me sentei ao lado de Alice, em frente à Emelina e Marlene, que me lançou um olhar questionador, fazendo gestos mudos em direção a James. Lancei um olhar explicativo, indicando que mais tarde contaria tudo.

O jantar passou rapidamente, e logo estávamos na sala comunal, prontos para a festa de ano novo. A sala estava toda decorada com faixas e bolas brancas e prateadas, uma música agitada estava tocando, tinham alguns aperitivos nas mesinhas, e até cerveja amanteigada numa tina de gelo próxima a entrada. Soube que Sirius estava planejando trazer wisky de fogo contrabandeado... não sei se ele conseguiu... Subimos para o dormitório, para nos aprontarmos para a festa (vesti um vestido de veludo branco de mangas compridas e levemente decotado, cuja barra ia até o joelho, bem justa, com sandálias prateadas.) Todas devidamente arrumadas, descemos, e minhas três amigas me cercaram e exigiram que eu contasse o porquê da demora no jantar, e porque a feição contrariada que James exibia. Contei tudo, e elas fizeram um muxoxo de compreensão. Não deu pra saber de que lado elas estavam.

_- Hum, Lily... –_ começou Alice, olhando para o lugar onde estava James, e voltando a me encarar um pouco incerta_ – eu sei que você acha o que ele faz com o Snape totalmente injusto, e, eu também concordo com você, mas... brigar com o James só por causa disso?_

_- Ah, mas... eu não _briguei_, exatamente... eu só o repreendi... fiquei com pena do Snape,e justo em noite de festa... provavelmente iam deixar o coitado preso lá a noite toda... e depois, o James nem deve estar ligando. Aposto que já está planejando outra maneira de azará-lo sem que eu descubra..._

_- Se você pensa assim... – _detesto quando ela faz isso. Me deixa completamente na dúvida. Não dá pra saber se ela acha que eu estou certa, ou se estou errada. Mas, como sempre, dá a impressão de que estou errada. Encarei Marlene e Emelina buscando apoio, e elas sustentaram o olhar de Alice. Eu mereço amigas como essas?

_- Ai, ta bom, se vocês querem tanto que eu fale com ele... _

Me dirigi para o canto onde James estava, mas não reparei que havia uma pequena aglomeração que o rodeava, que apesar de sua popularidade, não era muito comum. Chegando mais perto, pude ver que ele conversava com uma garota do sétimo ano, que me detesta, e eu posso afirmar ser recíproco: Melissa Adams. Ela ria agarrada em seu pescoço, e ele também estava rindo muito, com um copo na mão. Eles estavam falando do incidente com o Snape:

_- ... e a chata da Evans te impediu de azarar aquele seboso? – _falou ela desdenhando o meu nome. Argh, como eu odeio essa garota! Parece que ninguém tinha reparado a minha presença ali. Preferi me manter incógnita e continuei a ouvir o que eles conversavam.

_- Pois é... se não fosse por ela, eu teria acabado com o ranhoso..._

_- Ah, mas deixa ela pra lá... vamos nos divertir..._ – e dizendo isso, ela simplesmente o agarrou e começou a _beijá-lo_! E ele não fez objeção!

Deixei o copo que eu tinha na mão escorregar desta e cair no chão (na verdade, eu meio que joguei ele com força no chão...), mas não teve o efeito que eu esperava (se espatifando e chamando a atenção de todos) por causa dos tapetes espessos que cobrem o chão de toda a sala comunal. O copo caiu num baque surdo, e ninguém pareceu reparar. Pelo menos não quem eu esperava que reparasse. Indignada, me desvencilhei dali e corri para encontrar minhas amigas (engraçado como mesmo um ambiente pequeno e conhecido fica espantosamente grande e impessoal em festas como essa), mas senti um puxão no meu braço direito.

_- Lily, você está bem? –_ era Frank, e eu nem reparei que tinha esbarrado nele ao passar ali como uma bala.

_- Ah, estou sim, obrigada... hum você viu a Alice, ou a Marlene...?_

_- Não, devem estar por aí... ah, e se vir a Alice, diga que eu a estou procurando?_

_- Claro, pode deixar... –_ e voltei a procurar minhas amigas, quando ouvi uma risada irritante e conhecida novamente.

_- Ah, James, olha só quem está aqui... –_ senti Melissa se aproximando de mim, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia meu estômago dar saltos mortais e minha cabeça latejar fortemente._ - ... a Evans, de quem estávamos falando agora há pouco..._

_- Evans? –_ ele disse, os olhos meio turvos, mas como se acordasse de um devaneio.

Senti meu coração apertar, ao vê-lo abraçado a ela, e decidi voltar para o dormitório de vez, quando James se pronunciou novamente, agora com urgência na voz.

– _Lily? Lily espere! _– ele segurou o meu braço, um pouco vacilante pela quantidade de wisky de fogo que já tinha bebido, (sim, Sirius conseguiu contrabandear bebida proibida para a escola debaixo do nariz da McGonagall... se eu não estivesse tão chateada na hora, entregado ele para ela!) no que eu consegui desviar dele, mas sendo agarrada novamente.

- _Me solta_. – falei friamente, meus olhos já lacrimejando, mas sem encará-lo.

- _Lily, me deixa explicar..._

_- Me deixe em paz, _Potter– e fui ao encontro de Marlene e Alice, que estavam na escada, e já haviam me avistado.

- _Deixa ela pra lá, James, ela não sabe se divertir como nós! – _falou Melissa, dando-lhe mais um copo de bebida, no que ele rejeitou e foi cambaleando ao meu encontro, mas foi segurado por Remo e Sirius, que observavam a cena de não muito longe.

- _Deixa ela ir, James. Depois você fala com ela. – _disse Remo sabiamente. Percebi que Emelina estava com ele, e esta me lançou um olhar meio triste.

- _Mas... – _replicou James, mas este foi convencido por um outro argumento, de Sirius, que eu não consegui escutar o que era, e se calou. Marlene e Alice, que já tinham percebido mais ou menos o que tinha acontecido por intermédio de Frank, subiram comigo para o dormitório, onde estou agora.

Há pouco estive chorando no colo de Alice, como fiz há não muito tempo, e sendo amparada também por Marlene, que repetia frases reconfortantes como "calma, Lily, tudo vai ficar bem", ou então "logo vocês dois se entendem de novo". Não sei se quero essa última opção. Estou muito magoada. Até ontem James não desgrudava de mim, e agora está lá na sala comunal, visivelmente bêbado, _se divertindo_ com a _Melissa_... me pergunto, como isso foi acontecer? Quero dizer, só porque eu o repreendi por zoar com a cara do Snape? Por ter sido justa? Só por isso? Isso é motivo suficiente para ele _me trocar_?

Não acredito nisso. Eu, Lílian Evans, depois de tanto resistir aos "encantos" de James Potter, quando finalmente cedo a ele, sou trocada por um motivo bobo e inadmissível? Pior, ele que se dizia apaixonado por mim, que só tinha olhos para mim... e tudo aquilo no Natal? E a cena de ciúmes com o Bryan? Como é possível alguém mudar de idéia assim tão rápido? E por quê, eu estou tão revoltada com tudo isso? Orgulho ferido, talvez? É, deve ser. Não acredito que me deixei passar por isso. Como pude ser tão boba? Como eu pude me deixar levar pelas emoções? Como eu não percebi as verdadeiras intenções daquele estúpido e arrogante do Potter? Ai, que ódio! Como eu sou burra! É claro que era só mais uma estratégia do Potter imbecil pra me conquistar e me colocar na listinha dele! E o pior é que eu caí nessa! Ai, como sou burra!

Ai ai... agora já é um novo ano... E eu passei a virada do ano jogada às traças (nossa, que termo dramático) no dormitório. Chorando descompensadamente. Tenho a triste sensação de que meu ano inteiro será assim...

Mas, como minha mãe sempre diz quando estou triste, amanhã é um novo dia...

**Segunda-feira, 01 de Janeiro**

BANHEIRO FEMININO DO 2º ANDAR, 8:00

Sim, amanhã é um novo dia, no caso, hoje. Mas quem disse que é um dia melhor?

Hoje de manhã as aulas recomeçaram, e eu, como de costume, acordei um pouco atrasada, no que saí correndo pelas escadas, com minhas amigas em meu encalço. Elas, e quando digo elas não me refiro só à Alice, Emelina e Marlene, mas sim à todas as outras garotas do meu dormitório, nunca acordam sozinhas, eu é que tenho que acordar primeiro e então acordá-las gentilmente com um de meus gritos potentes, portanto, quando eu me atraso, todas se atrasam também.

Enfim, eu vinha descendo as escadas apressada, enquanto tentava amarrar meu cabelo num rabo de cavalo, e a sala comunal estava apinhada (já que todos da Grifinória, não sei porquê, tem o costume de acordar tarde e se atrasar), quando eu, sem querer, acabei por notar um casal se agarrando no sofá um pouco mais à minha frente. Revirei os olhos, pensando, "eu mereço!" e quando faltavam dois degraus da escada para eu descer, eu percebo que o cara é o Potter, e a garota era Melissa Adams. Eu tinha me esquecido completamente do ocorrido na noite anterior. Foi como se eu tivesse levado um choque, quase caí da escada quando vi, mas parei de chofre, derrubando todas as meninas que vinham correndo coladas às minhas costas. Eu teria rido da situação, se ela não fosse tão séria. E, como nada que acontece comigo é discreto e silencioso, mesmo que não seja da minha parte, minha presença foi rapidamente notada. Graças, é claro, à um berro de uma Alice mal-humorada (ela sempre acorda mal-humorada, principalmente quando está atrasada), que era a última da fila de meninas atrás de mim:

_- Lily, por que você parou no meio da escada?_

Para quem não tinha reparado na avalanche de meninas caindo escada abaixo, essa foi a segunda chamada para chamar a atenção de todos, que rapidamente viraram os olhares para mim, inclusive Potter que estava bem à minha frente, próximo à escada, ainda abraçado à nojentinha da Melissa Adams. Ele mostrou uma feição de pânico no rosto, e rapidamente largou a garota, que caiu numa poltrona próxima, com os cabelos todos desajeitados. Contive uma risada. Não era hora de rir agora.

_- L-Lily... e-eu..._ – ele tentou falar, quando eu terminei de descer os degraus calmamente, os olhos firmes mirando o chão, acompanhada de Marlene e Emelina que estavam, respectivamente:

Desapontada com uma cara de "hoje eu mato um!"; e chocada com uma cara de "não acredito que ele fez isso!". Alice passou pela aglomeração de meninas na escada e se pôs ao meu lado, fazendo uma cara de surpresa e raiva extrema, olhando de mim para o Potter, dele para Melissa, e novamente para mim. Eu respirei fundo, e disse friamente, olhando firme nos olhos dele.

- _É Evans, Potter_. _Com licença... _– e saí dali acompanhada de minhas amigas, deixando-o para trás com uma cara de completo idiota no meio de todo mundo. Ouvi a voz de Remo mandando todos dispersarem e irem para aula, ao mesmo tempo que uma nuvem de cochichos se estendia para além da sala comunal. "Eles estavam saindo juntos e terminaram ontem à noite", foi um dos comentários que escutei. Meu coração ficou apertadinho, mas continuei andando firme.

Ao invés de ir tomar café-da-manhã e ir para a primeira aula que era de herbologia, vim direto para cá, me esconder numa dessas cabines abandonadas, acompanhada de minhas amigas que tinham caras tristonhas que tentavam mostrar solidariedade, mas só conseguiam me deixar com mais pena de mim mesma, por ter sido tão idiota à ponto de acreditar num imbecil qualquer.

_- Lily, você está bem? –_ perguntou Emelina, com um tom de receio. Reprimi um soluço e respondi com voz embargada.

_- Não. Estou me sentindo completamente idiota. – _e como!

_- Ah, se eu vir o James na minha frente, eu juro que... –_ começou Alice

_- ... estraçalho ele todo, a começar pelos óculos para ele não enxergar nada, e vou cortar todo aquele cabelo que ele tanto gosta! –_ completou Marlene. As duas se olharam, num silêncio de compreensão. Ambas compartilham idéias psicopatas...

_- Meninas, parem com isso! Vamos, Lily, saia daí... eu sei que você deve estar muito magoada, principalmente depois de tudo que... que..._

Ai, eu não acredito nisso, Emelina está chorando! Que tipo de amiga é essa, que chora no seu lugar? E desde quando ela é tão sensível assim? Ela joga quadribol! Certo, eu vou sair. Mas quando puder eu relato o resto da conversa.

AULA DE HISTÓRIA DA MAGIA, 09:30

Bem, aqui está o resto da conversa do banheiro:

_- Mel, não precisa chorar! –_ eu falei, saindo da minha cabine e sendo rapidamente abraçada pelas três.

_- Ah, Lily... é que vocês dois eram tão perfeitos um pro outro... –_ uma lágrima se formou no meu olho direito e rolou pela minha face, solitária.

_- Nunca fomos aquilo foi só uma fraqueza... Eu fico mais sensível na época do Natal, você sabe..._

Foi quando meu gato, Luke, morreu, no meu terceiro ano em Hogwartz. Parece bobo ficar triste por causa de um gato, mas ele era meu amigo e confidente, fiquei arrasada quando ele pulou da torre do corujal, pensando que podia voar que nem uma coruja, na manhã de Natal... por isso fico sensibilizada nessa data, e acredito em bobagens que garotos idiotas me dizem...

_- Ele não podia ter feito isso com você... Não com você... _– ela frisou. Não entendi muito bem e resolvi perguntar.

_- Por que, não comigo? Nós todas sabemos o quanto ele é galinha, enganador e aproveitador. Foi só uma questão de tempo até que eu cedesse e caísse de amores por ele –_ as três fizeram caras chorosas, no que eu continuei cautelosa _-. Eu, mais do que ninguém, deveria ter percebido que tudo era apenas um plano, que, graças à cena de hoje, não vai se concretizar por completo, porque eu não vou sair com ele num encontro nem dar o gostinho de ele mostrar pra todo mundo que eu finalmente me rendi aos encantos dele. E, por mais que eu esteja destruída por dentro, ah, não façam essas caras, foi melhor assim._

Estou surpresa com essa minha atitude tão equilibrada. Não era para eu estar completamente arrasada e aos prantos, como naquela vez que ele me arrancou m beijo na frente de todo mundo? Dessa vez é pior! O que está acontecendo comigo?

_- Mas, Lily, o James te ama!_

_- Mel, como você, que o conhece há mais tempo, se deixou enganar por essas mentiras? Nem eu caio mais nessa!_

_- Estou falando sério, Lily, eu sei que ele te ama! Alguma coisa aconteceu, algo sério... – _meu coração deu um pulo. Por que Emelina sabe de todas essas coisas? Como assim ela sabe que ele me ama? Isso está muito estranho...

Passados alguns minutos, em que eu extravasei minha raiva e minha mágoa num balde próximo, enxuguei as lágrimas e fomos para a segunda aula, de História da Magia, e como pode ver, voltei a escrever durante as aulas, deixando de copiar essa matéria tão importante para os exames que já sinto estarem se aproximando...

Não acredito que me deixei ser enganada pelo Potter. Caramba, até anteontem nós parecíamos um casal de namorados, e hoje de manhã, por causa de um desentendimentozinho de nada, ele já estava beijando outra na sala comunal na frente de todo mundo... Sou muito estúpida mesmo, como pude acreditar nele...

Um papelzinho acaba de pousar em minha mesa, após um vôo gracioso. É do Potter, óbvio. Ótimo, o que poderia ser agora? Um pedido de desculpas? Ignoro totalmente, voltando minha atenção para coisas mais importantes:

_Novos adjetivos para o Potter: ridículo, imbecil, energúmeno, estúpido, idiota, asqueroso, enganador, aproveitado, falso, mentiroso..._

Outro bilhetinho pousa em minha mesa, vindo do meu lado esquerdo. Olho para Sirius que está, milagrosamente sentado numa das primeiras fileiras, bem ao meu lado. Ele me olhou com uma cara aflita, e pediu para eu ler. Viro a cara com frieza. De repente, outro bilhetinho, vindo do meu lado direito, pousa nas minhas mãos. Esse é do Remo, que me olha penosamente, parecendo bem preocupado comigo. Ta, vejamos o que ele tem a dizer:

"_Lily, você está bem? Olha, eu sei que o que o James fez foi terrivelmente errado, de todas as garotas ele não poderia ter feito isso justo com você, mas veja o que ele tem a dizer, por favor. E, eu aconselho você a abrir o bilhete do Sirius, pois este poderá se auto-destruir daqui a poucos minutos."_

Até tu, Remo? Meu melhor amigo, que namora uma das minhas melhores amigas, me pedindo para eu perdoar o imbecil! Eu não acredito nisso!

_Ta bom, Remo, mas só porque você é meu amigo. E, só pra concluir, depois dessa, nossa amizade está por um fio!_

"_Pode deixar, Lily, confie em mim. O James é idiota, mas não a ponto de fazer alguma coisa que pudesse te deixar profundamente magoada. Acredite. Eu conheço ele."_

_Ta, ta, já entendi. Mas não prometo nada, viu? Vou só ler o bilhete dele._

"_Ok. Mas abre o do Sirius antes, que já ta começando a sair fumacinha..."_

Certo, melhor ver o que o Sirius tem a dizer...

"_Lily, eu soube do que aconteceu na sala comuna, e o que aconteceu ontem também. Não é culpa do James, acredite! Leia o bilhete dele, por favor."_

Era só o que me faltava! Mais um para defender aquele safado, cachorro e sem-vergonha!

_Não sei se percebeu, Black, mas eu estou tentando prestar atenção na aula. E você deveria fazer o mesmo._

"_Lily, não fuja do assunto!"_

Reviro os olhos. Ta, vou ler o que ele tem a dizer...

"_Lily, me perdoa, por favor! Ontem eu estava um pouco chateado porque você brigou comigo por causa do Snape e acabei bebendo um pouco além da conta... Eu não queria ter beijado a Adams! Foi ela que me agarrou! Você sabe que eu gosto de você! Você é especial! Por favor, não vá jogar fora tudo aquilo que nós tivemos no Natal, por favor!"_

Crápula, mentiroso, atrevido... Respondo pra ver se ele pára de olhar pra cá...

_Não tenho nada a ver com o que você faz ou deixa de fazer na sua vida. E o que aconteceu no Natal é passado. E não minta que gosta de mim ou que me acha especial. Não sabe que só me magoa?_

"_Lily, estou dizendo a verdade quando digo que gosto de você! Gosto muito mesmo! Por favor, acredite em mim! E tudo o que eu menos queria era te magoar! Você é muito especial para mim, Lily, você sabe disso. Por favor, me dê uma chance! Pra te provar de uma vez por todas que eu mudei!"_

Ah, claro que mudou! Ai, que raiva! Controle-se Lily, mantenha a calma. Responda com classe.

_Já te dei chances demais. E depois, você não tem que me provar nada. Agora me deixe em paz, preciso estudar._

AULA DE TRANSFIGURAÇÃO, 10:30

Cinco minutos depois do último bilhete a aula acabou, e antes que eu o deixasse vir atrás de mim, saí correndo para a aula de poções. Ele me mandou mais um bilhete na aula, mas apenas amassei e joguei fora, sem nem antes ler. Minhas amigas estão preocupadas comigo. Acham que estou muito _calma_. Na verdade, pela primeira vez na vida estou completamente sã. Equilibrada. É assim que eu tenho que agir. Alice diz que eu estou em estado de choque, e ainda não assimilei os últimos acontecimentos. Estou muito bem. Perfeitamente bem. Não ligo para o fato de ter me apaixonado pelo idiota do Potter e ele ter se atirado pra cima de outra garota hoje mesmo. Não ligo nem um pouco.

BANHEIRO FEMININO DO 2ºANDAR, 10:40

_- Por quê, justo eu tinha que me apaixonar pelo Potter! Por que! –_ choro desesperada, trancada na minha já habitual cabine do banheiro da Murta-que-Geme.

_- Lily, por que você não conversa com ele? Ele mesmo não disse que tem uma explicação? –_ diz Emelina.

_- Ai, Mel... eu sou tão burra... – _soluço

_- Não é não! –_ diz Marlene _– ele é que idiota de te deixar nesse estado! Mas... por que você não faz o que a Emelina disse?_

_- Ah, Lene... EU NÃO VOU ME REBAIXAR A OUVIR AS MENTIRAS QUE AQUELE IMBECIL TEM PRA ME DIZER! –_ estourei.

_- Essa é a Lily que eu conheço! –_ fala Alice, no que Emelina se vira para ela com um olhar reprovador. Deu pra ver pela frestinha lateral da porta.

_- Lily, eu falei com o Remo, e ele disse que o James quer muito falar com você. Pra se explicar de verdade. Por favor, apenas ouça o que ele tem a dizer! –_ Emelina voltou a insistir.

_- Será que você não entende que ele não tem nada para explicar? Aliás, ele já até tentou por meio dos bilhetes e não conseguiu. Não há necessidade de tentar novamente. Eu sei o que eu vi, e nada muda isso!_

As três se calaram. Certo, chega de se lamentar por agora. Você está perdendo conteúdo importante da aula de transfiguração, Lily. Controle-se, acalme-se. Encontre o seu equilíbrio. Aquele idiota não merece as suas lágrimas. Nem umazinha sequer. Respiro fundo e digo finalmente:

_- Ai, chega! Vamos voltar para a aula!_

SALA COMUNAL, 11:00

A profª. McGonnagal não deixou que retornássemos à aula dela, tirou cinco pontos de cada uma de nós, e nos mandou para a sala comunal, só porque saímos no meio da aula dela para irmos ao banheiro e só voltamos dez minutos depois! Que falta de compaixão da parte dela! Será que ela nunca teve o coração partido por um cara estúpido?

É, parece que estou em crise pela segunda vez esse ano. Tudo por causa de uma mesma pessoa, que agora odeio mais do que tudo na vida. _Calma, Lily, respira. Ta tudo bem. Você supera essa. Vamos voltar para os deveres de casa._

Alguém está entrando pelo buraco do retrato. Só espero que não seja alguém indesejável...

DORMITÓRIO, 11:30

Era Melissa Adams, ladeada de sua irmã e suas amigas patricinhas. Baixinha, magricela como um cabide, cabelos tingidos de _louro-mel_, com direito à raiz morena (_Louro-mel_ não é uma cor antipática? Os cabelos de Emelina são louros, mas não tem uma "clasificação". E principalmente, são naturais. Não são tingidos. Completamente ridículo) e alisados por feitiços e poções de beleza (eu sei porque já cansei de pega-la no banheiro com esses produtos e outros ilegais), maquiagem carregada. Metida ao extremo. Ignorei sua presença, mas ela veio até mim, sorrindo sonsamente. Eu já não gostava dessa garota, agora gosto menos ainda.

_- Oi Evans, soube que foi expulsa da aula hoje. Deu mais um de seus ataques de nervos? – _que garota insuportável! Mantive a classe e respondi apenas:

_- Minha cara, isso não é da sua conta. E você, está matando aula?_

_- Não é da sua conta. – _nossa, que resposta criativa

_- Certo, então você poderia me deixar estudar, sim?_

_- Claro, não quero desviar sua atenção. E, à propósito, não sei se soube – _cínica!_ – mas eu e James Potter – _ela enfatizou - _estamos juntos..._

_- Que bom pra você! Agora me deixe em paz!_

_- Ih, Evans, stress faz mal, sabia? Vai acabar morrendo mais cedo... – _falou desdenhosa. Aliás, tudo que sai da boca dela vem com desdém. Ela é o desdém em pessoa. E como é mórbida. Credo...

_- Vamos Lily, não precisamos ouvir isso... – _falou Alice, se segurando para não bater nela. Mais barraqueira que eu, só ela. E, como eu não estava em posição de armar barraco, segui seu conselho e me virei para as escadas, lançando um último olhar de fúria para a patricinha metida...

_- Isso, vai mesmo! Você sabe que não pode comigo, Evans! O James nunca vai querer alguém como você, se ele puder ter a mim... _

_- Ah, cala essa boca sua ridícula! _– falou Alice indignada, no que foi segurada por Marlene.

_- Nossa, Evans, sua amiguinha consegue ser mais nervosa do que você... – _ela soltou risionhos com as comparsas me virei com olhos de fúria. Ela podia falar o que quisesse de mim, mas não tinha o direito de insultar minhas amigas.

- _Deixa essa insuportável pra lá, Lily... Vamos subir,... –_ falou Emelina, ao ver o meu olhar fuzilante pra cima da garota.

Eu mereço isso? Falando sério, o que é que eu fiz pra ter essa metidinha me infernizando? Já não basta a humilhação de ter sido _trocada_ pelo maior galinha da escola e estar em crise novamente por causa disso? Não quero nem ver como será o almoço hoje. Talvez eu nem deva ir... Não estou com fome mesmo...

AULA DE FEITIÇOS, 14:30

Minhas amigas me convenceram a comparecer no almoço de hoje. Disseram que se eu ficasse trancada aqui, isolada do mundo, ia dar na vista que eu estava magoada, e a nojenta da _Melissa_ ia conseguir o que ela queria: me deixar pra baixo. Pois bem, o almoço até que não foi tão ruim. Mas eu não vi o Potter... e pensando bem, ele não está aqui na aula também... ah, na certa está se agarrando com aquelazinha... mas eu não quero saber. Não me interessa. Estou farta dessa história. O Potter que se dane, e a _Melissa_ também!

Acabei de receber um bilhetinho na minha mesa. Estranho, já que a pessoa que geralmente me manda bilhetinhos não está aqui (pára de pensar nele, Lily!). olho pro lado e vejo, que quem me mandou o bilhete é ninguém menos do que Bryan Leigh! Tinha esquecido de mencionar que as aulas de Feitiços são com os corvinais. Bem, o que será que ele tem a dizer?

"_Oi Lílian _(ele pode me chamar de Lílian porque também é monitor e nos encontramos muito nas reuniões da monitoria; ele tem minha permissão para isso; diferente de outras pessoas que eu não deveria estar pensando no momento)_. Percebi que você tem andado meio triste ultimamente... está tudo bem?"_

Que lindinho! Ele se preocupa comigo! Apesar de eu simplesmente _detestar_ ter que ficar dando satisfações da minha vida até pra meus amigos, quanto mais para colegas... Mas por ele estar sendo gentil, não vou responder de mal humor. Afinal, ele não merece que eu desconte toda a minha raiva dos homens em cima dele...

_Realmente não estou muito bem Bryan, obrigada por se importar! Mas nada muito grave, não se preocupe..._

"_Se tiver alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para ajudar... saiba que pode contar comigo!"_

_Certo, pode ter certeza que eu me lembrarei de você. Obrigada mais uma vez._

Ele respondeu a esse último bilhete com uma piscadela. Nossa, ele é realmente lindo. Com aqueles cachinhos loiros caindo cobre os olhos azuis como se fosse um anjinho... Lindo mesmo...

Nossa, o sinal já tocou. É melhor eu ir...

BIBLIOTECA, 15:30

Tenho um horário vago agora, e como não quero voltar a esbarrar com aquela _garota_ na sala comunal, vim para um lugar que ela jamais poria os pés em dias normais, e que por sorte minha, é meu lugar preferido em toda a escola: a biblioteca. Eu sei que já devo ter escrito sobre a minha paixão por livros várias vezes, mas não posso evitar. Sou aficionada por conhecimento e leitura.

Certo, mas o que eu ia dizer mesmo? Ah sim, a razão por eu tanto odiar a Melissa Adams. Pois bem.

Antes de tudo, é preciso esclarecer, que por compaixão (não ironia) do destino, Melissa Adams mesmo sendo do mesmo ano que eu, não ocupa o meu dormitório, motivo o qual eu explicarei mais tarde. Agora, um retorno ao passado: como eu conheci Melissa Adams:

Eu tinha onze anos, era nova na escola, não conhecia quase ninguém ainda, mas já sabia que sonserinos não eram boas pessoas. Certa tarde de novembro, eu tinha me perdido num dos inúmeros corredores do castelo, e não sabia como voltar para a sala comunal, quando esbarrei em Melissa Adams. Na época, os cabelos dela eram bem castanhos-acinzentados e frisados (armados, mesmo), diferente de hoje (_louro-mel_ e alisados).

_- Olhe por onde anda, ô garota!_

_- Me desculpe, é que eu estou perdida... você é da Grifinória também, poderia me dizer qual o melhor caminho para a sala comunal?_

_Ela me olhou de cima a baixo, como se considerasse se ia me dizer ou não. Por fim, abriu um sorriso falsamente meigo que eu, sendo totalmente ingênua na época, pensei ser um sorriso amigável._

_- Claro! Pegue aquela escada ali – ela me apontou uma escada circular bem afastada das outras, num canto escuro perto de uma estátua de cobra – e desça, que você vai dar de cara na sala comunal! – outro sorriso afetado._

_- Hum... tem certeza? – perguntei meio incerta. Eu sabia que a sala comunal da Grifinória era mais pra cima, e não pra baixo. Mas, como a perdida era eu..._

_- Absoluta! Vai sem erro! – e ela me piscou um olho, bem confiante. – Se quiser, eu posso ir com você!_

_- Ah, eu agradeceria muito! A propósito, meu nome é Lílian Evans! – disse, estendendo minha mão para cumprimentá-la, no que ela ignorou e disse, um pouco arrogante, sem tirar os olhos da direção que estávamos seguindo:_

_- Melissa Adams._

_Descemos a escadinha, e pude perceber que o ar ficava mais úmido, cada vez que descíamos mais. Ao chegarmos lá embaixo, percebi que estávamos nas masmorras. Mais especificamente, à porta da sala comunal dos sonserinos. Gelei._

_- A-adams... acho que estamos no lugar errado... – tarde demais._

_- Ora, o que temos por aqui? – falou Lúcio Malfoy, um garoto alto, de lisos cabelos platinados e olhos cinzentos, com um sorriso desdenhoso, ladeado por um garoto franzino de cabelos oleosos e um nariz anormalmente grande, e uma garota pálida de cabelos muito pretos – uma grifinória nas masmorras? Não sabe que aqui não é o seu lugar? – falou com frieza dessa vez. Respirei fundo, ergui o queixo e respondi, tentando não aparentar medo:_

_- Desculpe, acabei me perdendo... vamos sair daqui, Adams... – falei, tentando voltar para escada, no que ela me puxou de volta._

_- Relaxa, Evans, creio que não te apresentei os meus amigos... Malfoy, Snape, Black... essa é a Evans... uma trouxa..._

_- Sangue-ruim! Não é digna de estar aqui nessa escola, sobretudo em território de sangues-puro! – vociferou Belatriz Black, um ano mais velha que eu, que por acaso é prima de Sirius, mas como deu pra ver, não se parece nada com ele._

_Foi a primeira vez que ouvi aquele xingamento, e me senti completamente indesejada, rejeitada e menosprezada. Eu tinha apenas onze anos, oras! Tentei sair dali, algumas lágrimas começando a se formar em meus olhos. Sempre fui chorona, mas essa situação era terrível! Nunca me trataram dessa forma! Mas então me vi cercada por eles e mais alguns sonserinos que chegavam, e estremeci de raiva ao ver a cara risonha de Melissa Adams... Eles estavam prestes a lançar um feitiço em mim, quando por muita sorte, o feitiço foi desviado. Olhei pra trás pra ver quem tinha me salvado, e descobri ninguém menos que Remo Lupin e Sirius Black, que estavam fazendo sei-lá-o-quê ali._

_- Querido primo! Deu pra defender sangues-ruim agora? – Belatriz falou com arrogância._

_- Cala a boca, sua nojenta! E não chama ela assim!_

_- Então eu sugiro que se retirem, porque esta é uma área de sangues-puros, e não sangues-ruins e traidores do sangue! – falou Malfoy, olhando significativamente para eu, Remo e Sirius._

_- Vamos, Lílian, vamos sair daqui... – falou gentilmente Remo, que eu já conhecia e já tinha alguma afinidade, me guiando até a escada, enquanto Sirius lançava um último olhar furioso para os sonserinos e para Melissa Adams._

Nossa, tinha me esquecido que Sirius tinha sido legal comigo! Eu só lembrava dele como metido e galinha... até porquê, quem me levou até a sala comunal e me consolou, foi o Remo, porque ele teve que se encontrar com o Potter para aprontar alguma coisa... bem, vou me lembrar de agradecer depois...

De qualquer forma, foi assim que eu conheci Melissa Adams, e comecei a odiá-la. Mas não pense que foi só por causa disso. A megera fez muito pior. Derrubou uma jarra inteira de suco em cima de mim durante um almoço, derramou tinta em um trabalho super importante de dez páginas sobre a guerra dos gigantes que valia uma pontuação muita alta em História da Magia, me empurrou escada abaixo pelo menos duas vezes, tendo sido a razão de duas semanas com o braço engessado, sendo que eu nunca tinha quebrado nenhum osso na minha vida, entre outras coisas, mas isso só no primeiro ano. Depois, quando conheci e fiquei mais próxima de Alice e Emelina, passei a dar o troco, deixando-a com mais raiva, e é por isso que hoje somos inimigas mortais.

O fator decisivo que fez a McGonnagal mudá-la de dormitório no início do segundo ano (ninguém nunca soube, achavam que era por causa da irmã mais nova que era muito ligada a ela) foi quando ela retalhou todos os meus travesseiros e o colchão da minha cama, rasgou os cortinados da mesma, e picotou o meu cabelo durante a noite. Tive que usar um gorro na cabeça por quase dois meses, até que o meu cabelo começasse a crescer parcialmente de novo, já que um lado tinha ficado mais curto do que o outro... tudo isso como vingança por eu ter tingido magicamente por apenas _alguns minutos_ os cabelos dela de amarelo gema-de-ovo... _alguns minutos!_ Não tenho dúvidas que essa garota tenha sérios desvios de conduta e distúrbios de comportamento. Ela é completamente louca, insana, maluca mesmo!

E eu pensando que tinha me livrado dela... nos últimos dois anos eu quase não a vi em todo o castelo... se bem que quando eu a via, ela lançava olhares de ódio, e era justamente quando o Potter insistia para eu sair com ele... hum... será que ela tinha ciúmes? Parece que sim, já que agora ela não faz outra coisa a não ser esfregar na minha cara que está com ele. Pouco me importa. Não quero aquele traste cafageste nem pintado de ouro, com uma fita cor-de-rosa, uma caixa de chocolates, um buquê de lírios e cantando a minha música preferida na frente da escola inteira! Nunca mais eu quero saber de James Potter ou Melissa Adams!

DORMITÓRIO, 21:00

O banquete de boas-vindas aos alunos e reinício de ano (apesar de todos termos reiniciado as aulas hoje cedo) começou com um longo discurso do prof. Dumbledore, e terminou com o anúncio de um Baile da Primavera, em maio. Todas as meninas se alvoroçaram com a idéia. Eu até achei legal, mas tem que ter acompanhante... detesto bailes que tem que ir acompanhada... é como se te obrigassem a ter um namorado ou ficante! Totalmente injusto! E eu, sendo monitora, sou obrigada a ir. Eu mereço?

E o pior, terei que participar da organização do baile. Eu sou péssima para organizar as coisas. Quero dizer, eu sou organizada, minhas coisas são organizadas, mas organizar _eventos_ é muito diferente de livros em ordem alfabética e roupas em ordem de cor... Tem que ter planejamento, orçamento, comprometimento, e eu não sou muito boa com tudo que termina em –_ento_. Sério mesmo. Por exemplo, relacionam_entos_. Ah, eu tenho que ficar lembrando a mim mesma que sou sozinha, não arranjo um namorado, e quando me _apaixono_, o cara é um cafageste que me troca no segundo seguinte? Minha vida é uma tragédia!

**SEXTA-FEIRA, 05 DE JANEIRO**

DORMITÓRIO, 21:00

O Potter parou de me atormentar e querer conversar comigo, e Melissa Adams não deu mais as caras na minha presença. Minhas amigas continuam preocupadas comigo, achando que eu etou muito abalda, que eu realmente estou apaixonada pelo idiota, e que isso está se refletindo nos meus estudos, blá blá blá. Remo também acha que eu estou muito mal, e triste, pra baixo... até Sirius diz que não osu mais a mesma! Por que tenho amigos tão observadores?

SALA COMUNAL, 01:00

Tive um pesadelo e não consegui mais dormir. Foi o mesmo pesadelo que tive há mais ou menos um mês atrás. Só que dessa vez foi mais... Arrepiante. Aterorizante. Terrível. Nunca senti tanto medo num sonho, nem mesmo na vida real. Sonhei com uma perda. A morte de alguém muito especial. Muito essencial para minha vida.

Acordei completamente suada, o coração batendo acelerado, meu corpo trêmulo; desci as escadas cambaleando, bebi um copo d'água e me afundei no sofá próximo à lareira, tentando me aquecer. Estava sentindo um frio inexplicável incomum. Agora já passou. Mas a sensação da perda ainda é muito vívida em minha mente. Não sei se vou conseguir dormir de novo.

Ouço passos na escada. Talvez eu devesse voltar lá pra cima, mas não consigo me mover. Não ainda. Vou ficar aqui, talvez a pessoa não me veja...

DORMITÓRIO, 01:30

Agora há pouco era James Potter na sala comunal, que para meu azar, me notou, e veio sentar-se ao meu lado, no que eu me encolhi mais ainda, abraçando os joelhos de encontro ao meu peito. Eu não queria nem olhar na cara dele, muito menos lhe dirigir a palavra, mas senti uma certa sensação de alívio ao vê-lo tão próximo. Me limitei a ouvir o que ele diza sem querer responder. Mas quem disse que eu consigo ficar de boca fechada? Principalmente quando James Potter está no estado mais deplorável possível, mais até do que o meu?

- _Lily, o que faz aqui a essa hora?_ - a voz dele estava rouca, e os olhos bem fundos. Parecia que não dormia direito há dias...

- _Tive um pesadelo. _- respondi olhando as poucas chamas da lareira dançarem lentamente à minha frente. Por que eu tenho que ser tão sincera às vezes? Digo, eu minto o tempo todo! Não que alguém acredite, mas... por que justo com o Potter eu não consigo mentir?

- _Eu também. _- arrisquei a olhar para ele, e percebi um brilho diferente nos seus olhos. Um brilho triste, levemente esverdeado. Mas os olhos dele são castanhos... sempre achei que fosse o reflexo dos meus olhos verdes nos dele. Mas não. Os olhos de James Potter são castanho-esverdeados, mesmo... - _Você sempre tem pesadelos? Como são?_

- _Não é sempre... na verdade são meio raros... geralmente eu não sonho com muita coisa... _- corei ao lembrar de sonhos românticos com a pessoa que estava ao meu lado no momento - _mas este pesadelo é bem terrível... sinto que perco algo muito importante... _- parei. Por que eu estou conversando com ele? Não foi ele que despedaçou o meu coração? Não é ele o cafageste, idiota e arrogante? Páre de conversar com ele, me censurei. Mas, quem disse que eu escuto a minha razão quando estou perto dele? Digo, realmente próxima, sem ninguém à nossa volta?

- _Meus pesadelos também são assim... _- ele emendou - _uma temível sensação de perda... o irônico, é que não é só nos pesadelos que me sinto assim... tem acontecido na realidade também..._ - ele olhou de soslaio para mim. Tinha a cabeça apoiada no encosto do sofá, com as mãos sobre a testa, estava sem os óculos (ahá, então é por isso que eu reparei nos olhos castanho-esverdeados! Mas... não era para ele estar cego como um morcego?), e as pernas esticadas apoiadas na mesinha de centro, com os pés descalços (até que o pé dele é bonitinho... concentre-se, Lílian!). Estremeci com o oçhar dele e desviei, olhando para minhas unhas roídas, com as mãos no assento do sofá.

- _Lily..._ - ele pegou na minha mão. Tentei puxa-la de volta, mas ele continuou segurando-a - _por favor, acredita em mim. Eu não quis ficar com a Adams, foi ela que..._

- _Por favor, pára_. - falei, pegando minha mão de volta e olhando para os meus joelhos.

- _Lily, você tem que entender... eu gosto é de você..._ - ele tentou se aproximar, mas eu fui mais rápida e me levantei, ficando de costas para ele.

- _Não começa com isso de novo... por favor... me deixa em paz..._

_- Mas Lily, eu..._

_- Boa noite, Potter_. - e com lágrimas nos olhos, eu subi para o dormitório, sem olhar pra trás.

Por que? Por que eu tenho que ser tão idiota? É bem capaz que ele não quisesse nada com a _Melissa_, e que ela o tenha agarrado mesmo, só pra me deixar como estou agora. Do jeito que essa garota me odeia, tenho certeza que foi isso mesmo que ela fez. Mas então, por quê eu não esqueço tudo e perdôo o James? Porque eu sou burra, é a única explicação! Ou então não quero sofrer... não mais do que eu já sofro longe dele... por mais que ele diga que gosta de mim, como vou ter certeza? E mais, sempre vão existir garotas paranóicas, querendo tê-lo a qualquer custo. Será que eu suportaria, sendo ciumenta do jeito que sou? E o que me garante que ele não vai me trair (como se tivéssemos alguma coisa...) com outra, alegando que "foi agarrado"? Não tem mais jeito... já estou apaixonada por ele, e isso é fato; mas não posso simplesmente me entregar de vez. Não com tantos empecilhos.

Mas o que é isso? Estou deixando minha felicidade de lado por insegurança? Pode ser; mas é por orgulho também. Todos da Grifinória já sabiam que estávamos juntos, quando houve a "traição" na noite de ano novo, e no dia seguinte a escola inteira já sabia. Foi péssimo para a minha imagem. Lílian Evans, a que sempre recusou, o cara mais lindo e popular, finalmente cedeu e foi trocada, como qualquer uma. Fiquei com o orgulho ferido. Orgulho é uma coisa idiota, eu sei. Mas é o que me impede de me sentir inteira, completa.

Talvez nem seja tanto o orgulho, e sim o medo. Medo de ser feliz. Mas, se eu deixar o medo me dominar, posso acabar vivendo um pesadelo...

* * *

**N/A: **agradecimentos especiais àk3nsh1n1589, a única pessoa que foi capaz de comentar na minha fic... estou falando sério quanto à depressão... escritores mal-sucedidos são sempre deprimidos e acabam se suicidando! cuidado, essa fic pode acabr ficando sem fim!

hehehehehe. ok, eu sria idiota demais pra me matar por não receber review nenhuma... mas fica o lembrete... comentem por favor, mesmo q for pra dizer q não gostaram!

beijos e até a próxima... quem sabe... huahauahua


	5. Detenções e Descobertas

**N/A:** certo, eu estava sendo extremamente dramática... Foi mal, tava num momento meio depressivo... mas agora estou melhor!

Respondendo às reviews...

**k3nsh1n1589: **valeu mesmo! Adorei ler a sua review! Foi num dia q eu tava super pra baixo, e quando vi nos meus e-mails tudo oq vc disse sobre a fic ter potencial e ser muito boa, meu humor melhorou na hora! Passei o dia inteiro feliz da vida!

**Elein **e** Thaty:** brigada! É sempre bom receber elogios (principalmente quando se está a ponto de pular de um penhasco por não receber reviews... credo, como eu sou dramática!) xD

**Gla Evans-Dumbledore:** pois é... tb fiquei meio triste pelo término do quase-namoro dos dois... sei lá, achei q ficou meio estranho a maneira como eu coloquei as coisas... e tb não gostei de ter enfiado a Melissa no meio... mas tinha q ter algum empecilho! James Potter e Lillian Evans não podem ficar juntos de uma hora pra outra da maneira mais normal possível! Se tem uma coisa q eu aprendi com as fics, é q um amor de verdade sempre terá muitos obstáculos até a hora do "felizes para sempre"... se bem q isso não deveria se aplicar a este casal, já q eles não são felizes para sempre... buá. Pq eles tem q morrer no final? Snif, snif! Ok, ok, chega de drama!

**Hzinhah: **brigada! E eu não vou mais me matar, vou levar essa fic até o fim! Bem, o segundo agarramento era mais pra "refrescar" a memória da Lily, já q ela tinha acordado atrasada e não tinha parado pra lembrar da noite anterior... e tb pra grifinória inteira ficar sabendo, já q na outra noite era festa, e não deu pro pessoal perceber muito... a Lily não sabe, mas eu q sou a escritora, sei q depois dela ter subido pro quarto, o James caiu de bêbado e foi dormir tb... e no dia seguinte, a louca da Melissa agarrou ele, e como o James ainda tava meio atordoado por causa da noite anterior, não sacou muito oq tava acontecendo... e quanto ao James não ser apanhador... realmente, acabei de descobrir q ele era artilheiro, como vc mesma disse... mas agora já ta assim, né... e depois, todas as outras fic tb tão erradas, então... /

Para os interessados, descobri um site, provavelmente todo mundo já conhece, já q eu sou sempre a última a saber...), q explica um monte de coisas sobre Harry Potter, Hogwartz e tudo mais, inclusive a parada do ano lá... q furo! pena eu não ter descoberto antes... senão não teria errado tanto nessa fic... mas prometo q a minha próxima eu faço direitinho!

Muito obrigada pelas reviews, e espero q gostem desse capítulo! (com errinhos, mas... ninguém é perfeito!)

_Detenções e Descobertas_

**SEXTA-FEIRA**, **12 DE JANEIRO**

JARDINS, 17:00

Essas últimas semanas foram bem frias. Não só pelo clima, mas também pela maneira como estive me sentindo. Congelada. Incapaz de sentir qualquer coisa. Minhas amigas continuam preocupadas comigo, mas eu apenas dou um meio sorriso e digo que estou bem. Elas fingem acreditar.

As aulas passam sem que eu perceba. Fico desligada a maior parte do tempo. Quando dou por mim, o sinal já tocou, e eu não copiei uma palavra do que o professor falou. A profª. McGonnagal até já me chamou pra conversar, perguntou se eu estava com algum problema, se ela poderia ajudar. Daquele jeito severo dela, mas ainda assim tentando ser atenciosa.

_- Evans. – ela chamou ao final da aula de ontem_

_- Sim professora? – respondi distraída_

_- Sente-se por favor. – ela falou seca, indicando uma cadeira à frente de sua mesa. Sentei-me um pouco confusa, e esperei que ela começasse._

_- Notei que anda muito desatenta nas minhas aulas, e os outros professores confirmaram que o seu comportamento é igual nas outras aulas. Está com algum problema emocional, algo do tipo? – ela me olhou com aqueles olhos indagadores, por trás dos óculos quadrados._

_- Não é nada... só estou... um pouco distraída, só isso. – respondi um pouco constrangida. Até meus professores reparam que eu estou em crise!_

_- Hum, certo. Mas, se precisar conversar... pode ir até minha sala. Sou a diretora da sua casa, qualquer problema que estiver passando, pode pedir a minha ajuda. – ela falou, olhando severamente em meus olhos. Assenti com um sorriso um pouco forçado._

_- Claro professora. Bem, eu preciso ir agora..._

_- Sim, claro. Não pode perder nenhuma aula, não quando se está tão perto de se formar._

_Me levantei e dei um último sorriso triste e murmurei:_

_- Obrigada professora._

Eu juro que ela quase sorriu de volta.

Não tenho mais visto James desde a nossa conversa há duas semanas atrás. Nem Melissa Adams. Soube que ele deu um fora nela na frente de toda a Grifinória quando soube que ela tinha espalhado para a escola inteira que os dois estavam namorando. Não preciso dizer que ela ficou arrasada, e que é por isso que está tão sumida.

Mas... por que estou escrevendo isso aqui? Não tem importância alguma... não para mim... ai ai...

Marlene continua enlouquecendo Sirius. E ele continua sem querer desistir dela.

Alice e Frank já tem a data do noivado marcada: 17 de fevereiro. Será na casa da família de Frank, e eu, Emelina, Marlene, e, infelizmente para mim, os marotos estão convidados, e mais alguns colegas de Frank das outras casas.

Descobri o motivo da tristeza de Emelina. Remo terminou com ela. Fiquei chocada com a notícia. Achei que ele gostasse mesmo dela. Parece que me enganei... ela disse que ele tem seus motivos... só queria saber que motivos são esses! Tadinha da minha amiga... está inconsolável. Remo também não parece muito contente.

Está escurecendo. Melhor voltar para o castelo...

**SÁBADO, 13 DE JANEIRO**

SALA COMUNAL, 23:00

Acaba de me acontecer algo realmente inesperado – recebi minha primeira detenção e uma bronca tamanho família na frente de toda a escola! Se eu ainda fosse eu mesma, me culparia até o fim dos meus dias, mas como estou passando por uma fase, digamos, _infeliz e revoltada_, estou pouco me lixando. É isso mesmo! Eu, Lily Evans, recebi uma detenção e não estou ligando!

Foi ontem à noite, logo depois do jantar, que tudo aconteceu. Na saída do Salão Principal, que estava cheio de alunos terminando suas refeições, eu estava voltando para a sala comunal sozinha, quando esbarrei com Melissa Adams. Mas eu estava distraída demais para perceber quem era, assim como ela, que logo se manifestou:

_- Olha por ande, ô garota! – familiar essa frase, não?_

_- Me descul... – comecei, e quando vi aqueles cabelos "louro-mel" balançando na minha frente impetuosamente, mudei as feições do meu rosto de "menina triste e atrapalhada" para "garota raivosa e decidida"- Adams._

_- Evans. – ela falou com o famoso desdém, e um olhar frio vindo daqueles olhos cinzas – saia do meu caminho._

_- Saia você! – repliquei impetuosa. Eu já tinha uma raiva sem tamanho dessa metida antes dela voltar a se meter na minha vida, agora mais ainda!_

_- Ah Evans, você está toda recalcada porque perdeu o James para mim, não é? – falou fazendo cara de "menininha meiga"._

_- Eu não me importo com quem você se agarra por aí, só quero que fique longe de mim e pare de se meter na minha vida!_

_- Olha só, é a barraqueira da Evans! – foi uma outra voz que falou, saindo do Salão Principal. Narcisa Black, que nunca pareceu me notar ou se importar em me xingar, vinha acompanhada de suas amigas sonserinas – o que vai aprontar agora, hein?_

_Fechei os olhos com raiva e ignorei-a, voltando-me para Melissa que agora estava rodeada das sonserinas e de suas amigas grifinórias (o Salão Principal estava se esvaziando, e aparentemente todos queriam ver o que estava acontecendo), e bloqueava o caminho que eu tentava seguir._

_- Ela está toda ressentida porque o James a largou para ficar comigo, não é mesmo, Evans?_

_- Cala essa boca, sua metida! E depois, pelo que eu fiquei sabendo, ele não terminou com você na frente de toda a Grifinória? – o rosto dela ficou róseo de raiva - Agora me deixe passar! Ou então...– vociferei em tom de ameaça, no que ela me cortou._

_- E o que você vai fazer? Chorar no banheiro das meninas do segundo andar? Pelo que sei, é só o que você tem feito ultimamente! – falou Narcisa. Não sei como (aliás sei sim, já que as duas são víboras e louras-falsas, e não tem nada na cabeça) essas duas conseguem ser amigas, mesmo sendo de casas rivais. Acho que elas devem compartilhar o mesmo ódio por mim, ou então a mesma tintura de cabelo... não, Narcisa tem cabelos platinados, deve ser outra coisa, (ironia)._

_E começaram a rir da minha cara. Ta, elas são idiotas, e eu não deveria ficar irritada por causa disso. Mas elas não ficaram só nisso._

_- Ou então, reclamar com os professores? "Oh, professores queridos, como sou injustiçada e tão indefesa!" – falou Melissa, numa irônica imitação de mim. _

_- "E puxa-saco também!" – acrescentou uma sonserina, que agora eu não me lembro o nome, no que elas recomeçaram a rir alto, e a essa altura metade da escola estava nos assistindo._

_- E o pior de tudo... uma sangue-ruim, que nem deveria estar aqui, para começar... – falou Melissa com desgosto. _

Que a Narcisa, ou qualquer outro sonserino dissesse isso, eu já estava acostumada, mesmo sendo um xingamento horrível. Mas ouvir uma companheira de casa dizer isso em alto e bom som na minha cara, e na frente de toda a escola (até alguns professores já tinham ido ver o alvoroço, e os marotos também tinham chegado com as minhas amigas que assistiam a cena revoltadas num canto), já era demais... mesmo sendo muito correta e "equilibrada" e monitora também, não pude me segurar; pulei no pescoço daquela galinha-metida e a joguei no chão com uma força que eu desconhecia no momento, mas que estava sendo bastante conveniente, começando a bater naquela cara extremamente maquiada. Todos ficaram boquiabertos por alguns segundos, e pude ver o olhar de espanto no rosto de Melissa. As sonserinas tentaram nos separar, mas vi pelo canto do olho que Alice (que parecia estar sendo segurada há muito tempo) se jogou em cima de Narcisa e começou a espancá-la com socos mesmo, e Marlene e Emelina não demoraram muito para se juntar a nós na briga, dando conta das restantes.

Melissa cravou as unhas longas e afiadas fortemente nos meus braços, na tentativa de se desvencilhar de mim, no que eu respondi puxando os cabelos tingidos dela e quando vi já estávamos rolando pelo saguão de entrada (N/A: ou o quer que tenha sua localização às portas do Salão Principal...). Depois de um grande esforço, os professores conseguiram acalmar e afastar _um pouco_ a multidão de alunos que gritava "Briga de garotas!", "Puxa o cabelo dela", "Acaba com elas Lil!" (esse foi o Sirius...) entre outras coisas, e percebi um par de braços tentando me separar da Adams, no que relutei dando tapas e chutes no dono dos braços (muito familiares, por sinal), aproveitando para chutar e socar a Melissa também, partindo para uma briga em pé agora.

Alice estava muito entretida em sua briga com Narcisa, que gritava por socorro no chão, enquanto a morena a segurava sentada em cima dela e dando fortes tapas e socos (N/A: no maior estilo Maria Clara e Laura em Celebridade!) naquele rosto alvo e até bonito, mas que depois dessa, não seria mais o mesmo...; Emelina dava uma chave-de-braço na sonserina que eu não lembrava o primeiro nome mas de sobrenome Parkinson, enquanto Marlene puxava os cabelos louros e tingidos de Melinda Adams, irmã de Melissa, que acabara de aparecer por ali e não parecia ter nada a ver com a briga... as outras amigas que eram covardes demais para realmente fazer alguma coisa, apenas gritavam e tentavam em vão nos separar.

Alice logo foi segurada por Frank, e ela por pouco não o socou para voltar para a briga; Remo segurou Emelina que olhou para ele constrangida, e Sirius tirou Marlene de cima de Melinda, levando um forte tapa no rosto, o que eu desconfio que não tenha sido engano... vi Bryan Leigh, num ato corajoso de monitor, (já que ninguém mais parecia se dar ao trabalho) afastar uma Melissa aos berros que tentava inutilmente se atirar em cima de mim e puxar meus cabelos (já que ela é incapaz de dar um soco ou tapa decente), enquanto senti novamente aqueles braços me agarrarem pela cintura para me impedir de bater mais naquela cachorra, no que continuei chutando e batendo, até ver quem tinha me agarrado: James Potter. Claro, quem mais poderia ser? Parei de me mexer imediatamente, mas notei que ele continuava a segurar minha cintura.

_- Mas o que significa isso! – esbravejou uma irritada profª. McGonagall olhando de mim para as outras garotas envolvidas na briga. A essa hora, poucos eram os alunos que não estavam no saguão, apesar dos esforços dos professores e outros monitores para levá-los para as salas comunais. – Uma briga de trouxas entre garotas tão sensatas em pleno saguão de entrada! E justo você, srta. Evans, monitora-chefe! _

Olhei para o chão ligeiramente envergonhada, mas não arrependida. Olhando de soslaio para minhas amigas, vi que elas exibiam o mesmo semblante satisfeito no rosto. Alice tinha os cabelos completamente bagunçados e um sorriso vitorioso, enquanto olhava para o olho-roxo e vários arranhões no rosto de Narcisa; Emelina também tinha os cachos emaranhados e as bochechas vermelhas, e o uniforme um pouco amassado; Marlene não tinha nenhum dano físico à sua aparência, nem parecia ter se atracado com Melinda por nenhum motivo aparente. Melissa estava monstruosa. Uma pequena parte de mim (a (ir)responsável por toda essa pancadaria) estava muito feliz em deixar aquela patricinha daquele jeito; a roupa toda amarrotada, a gravata completamente torta, os cabelos parecendo palha, totalmente desalinhados caindo por cima do rosto vermelho e arranhado por causa dos tapas, e ainda por cima mancando um pouco.

_- Professora... – começou Melissa Adams choramingando, no que foi rapidamente cortada._

_- Não quero ouvir suas explicações! – falou ela irritada – Eu sei muito bem o que vi acontecer aqui esta noite, e não estou nem um pouco satisfeita! Podem ter certeza que sofrerão as devidas consequências de seus atos! E não quero ouvir mais nenhum pio!_

Ela ia continuar, mas o professor Dumbledore adentrou o recinto calmamente com uma expressão serena no rosto.

_- Se me permite, professora, acho que deveria deixar as broncas e castigos para outra hora... – "Mas Dumbledore!" ela replicou – tenho ciência de que o comportamento das senhoritas aqui presentes foi inaceitável, mas acredito que cada uma deve ter uma boa explicação para o ocorrido. – ele olhou para mim de soslaio - Por hora, peço que as senhoritas se dirijam para as respectivas salas comunais, ou à enfermaria em caso de ferimentos mais graves, e amanhã decidirei uma punição justa para cada uma das envolvidas. Aos demais alunos, peço que os professores os encaminhem às suas respectivas salas comunais._

As sonserinas foram direto para sua sala comunal, seguidas pelo professor Slughorn, com exceção de Narcisa que foi para a enfermaria junto com as irmãs Adams, todas três chorando; o diretor Dumbledore foi para sua sala, sendo seguido por uma McGonagall extremamente raivosa, e depois que a multidão tinha se dispersado um pouco, eu, minhas amigas, os marotos, Frank, Bryan Leigh e os outros professores seguimos em silêncio pela escada, e logo estávamos no conforto da sala comunal da Grifinória, que como eu esperava, estava apinhada de alunos querendo saber o que tinha acontecido.

"_O que aconteceu?", "Você vão levar uma detenção?", "Vão ser expulsas?"_, era o que nos perguntavam incessantemente, me deixando completamente tonta. Por um milagre divino, Remo conseguiu convencer a todos de subirem para os dormitórios e nos deixarem a sós. Desabei no grande sofá vermelho no centro da sala, e minhas amigas fizeram o mesmo. Depois de um longo silêncio, Emelina perguntou:

_- Lily... o que exatamente aconteceu?_

_- Eu... não sei... – disse num suspiro sincero. Nunca tinha agido daquela maneira em toda minha vida. Sempre fui "mosca-morta", como elas gostariam de ter me chamdo – elas estavam me ofendendo, e... não consegui evitar de pular no pescoço daquela metida..._

_- Eu acho que fez muito bem! – falou Sirius, o único que parecia realmente ter se divertido com a situação – aquela chata tava merecendo! Eu só não entendi porque vocês se meteram no meio... – ele apontou para minhas três amigas._

_- Ah, eu já não tava agüentando aquela patricinha metida desde o início do mês, e quando vi aquelas estúpidas ofendendo a Lily, não me contive! Vocês sabem como eu sou, não me seguro mesmo! – soltei um sorriso fraco e cansado. – e depois, eu não suporto aquela sua prima, Sirius!_

_- Nem eu! Me fez um favor batendo nela! – ele disse piscando um olho e sorrindo marotamente_

_- Já eu não suporto aquela Parkinson. – falou Emelina – ela vive torrando a minha paciência, dizendo que quadribol é coisa para garotos e eu – ela é a única garota do time – sou uma vergonha para toda a escola por ser uma garota e jogar quadribol! – os outros times só tem garotos. – Entre outras coisas também... - acho que essas outras coisas envolvem o Remo..._

_- E você Lene, por que atacou a Melinda? Ela nem tava no meio... – falou Alice levantando uma sobrancelha, no que Sirius concordou. Ela olhou friamente para ele e respondeu:_

_- Tive meus motivos. Achei que o momento era propício para um acerto de contas... – ele fez uma cara de medo e alisou o rosto do lado em que levou o tapa. Tem alguma coisa estranha nessa história..._

_Depois eu pergunto o que ela quis dizer com isso... Senti uma forte dor de cabeça, como se alguém, tivesse atirado uma pedra em cima dela e a rachado ao meio. Fiz uma careta de dor, no que James, que se mantinha de pé atrás do sofá, se virou pra mim e disse com voz rouca:_

_- Lily, você ta bem?_

_- To... só um pouco cansada... – respondi meio zonza, sem consciência de que era com ele, o motivo da minha briga com Melissa (sim, pra quê mentir aqui? Toda a minha raiva tinha a ver com o fato de ela ter agarrado James e me humilhado publicamente...), que eu estava falando no momento._

_- Você devia ir à enfermaria... já viu esses arranhões?- só agora eu tinha reparado o estado deplorável em que me encontrava: o uniforme todo desalinhado, com um rasgo na manga da minha capa, minha saia meio torta e as meias antes esticadas até o joelho, emboladas nos meus tornozelos; meus braços estavam marcados e sangrando graças às afiadas unhas de Melissa, meus cabelos bagunçados; tinha uma enorme mancha roxa no meu joelho, provavelmente eu devo ter batido com força no chão quando me atraquei com a Adams. Olhando para James, vi que os braços dele estavam um pouco vermelhos, e não pude deixar de me sentir um pouco culpada por ter batido tanto nele..._

_- É Lily, a coisa ta feia... – falou Alice me olhando melhor, no que os outros concordaram. Torci a boca meio sem-graça e voltei meu olhar para meus pés. Até meus sapatos estavam com cara de quem tinha apanhado e batido!_

_- Se você não quiser ir para a enfermaria, eu posso cuidar desses ferimentos – falou Remo, como um bom amigo. Sorri para ele agradecida, mas muito cansada._

_- Obrigada Remo, mas tudo o que eu quero agora é tomar um bom banho e ter uma boa noite de sono. Eu cuido disso depois... – e me levantei indo em direção ao dormitório, sendo seguida pelas meninas – Boa noite gente..._

_- Boa noite – disseram todos, com exceção de Sirius que falou risonho e me piscando um olho "Arrasou Lil!", no que eu deixei escapar um sorrisinho._

Chegando aqui no dormitório, tomei um banho quente e gostoso, e deixei que minhas amigas me ajudassem a cuidar dos cortes e arranhões, que nem são tão profundos assim, usei essência de murtisco (que sempre tenho na minha malinha de primeiros-socorros) e fiz uns curativos. Amanhã estarei melhor.

23:30

Marlene acaba de pular na minha cama, logo depois que eu apaguei o abajur. Fiz menção de acendê-lo novamente, mas ela disse que não queria acordar as outras duas, e precisava muito conversar comigo. Concordei, contanto que ela me deixasse escrever a conversa aqui.

"Lily, você sabe que eu gosto _mesmo_ do Sirius, não é?"

"Claro que eu sei, as meninas, sabem, os meninos também sabem, talvez o próprio Sirius não saiba, por ser meio tapado, mas posso afirmar que ele também é doido por você, e isso acho que toda a Grifinória já sabe, senão o castelo inteiro . Mas, por que você está falando isso agora?"

"Hum... certo. É que... ontem à noite, eu tinha ido para a biblioteca sozinha, lembra?"

"Lembro... e o Sirius também tinha sumido. Achei que vocês tinham ido se encontrar..."

"Bem, na verdade não. Quero dizer, eu até encontrei ele no caminho de volta pra cá, mas não foi como eu esperava... eu ouvi a voz dele num corredor escuro, e me aproximei para ter certeza. Me surpreendi ao vê-lo se agarrando com aquela... _nojenta, metida, cachorra e patricinha_ da Adams!"

"A Melissa? Mas ela não gosta do James...?" Ela revirou os olhos impacientemente. Nossa, como eu consigo ser lerda quando eu quero! "Ah, a _outra_ Adams!" Dã, Lily! É por isso que ela tava brigando com ela por 'motivo nenhum'! "Mas, que eu saiba ela namora um corvinal..."

"E eu lá quero saber se ela namora ou não? O fato é que o Sirius tava se agarrando com ela!" – falou Lene, e pude perceber a gravidade da situação.

"Hum, entendo..." Ô, e como entendo! "Por isso você bateu nela, pra descontar a raiva, e também acertou aquele tapa aparentemente acidental no Sirius quando ele tentou te separar dela... mas por que você não falou nada com ele ainda?"

"Ora, Lily, simplesmente porque eu sou tão orgulhosa quanto você, e como eu e ele não temos nada _definido_ ainda, não posso fazer ceninhas de ciúmes na frente de todo mundo!"

"Tem razão..."

"Bom, em todo caso, eu só queria desabafar isso com alguém... e, aproveitando o tema _orgulho, traição, paixão reprimida e etc._ em questão, como andam as coisas entre você e James?" Impressionante a facilidade com que ela consegue mudar de assunto!

"Não andam. Você sabe, desde aquela noite na sala comunal que não nos falamos..."

"Peraí, quando foi isso?" Falei besteira. Esqueci que não tinha mencionado a nenhuma das minhas amigas o episódio da insônia na sala comunal, quando ele se explicou, se desculpou e pediu para voltarmos ao que éramos antes. "Larga esse diário e me conta agora!"

00:00

Como pode ver, foi o que fiz. Contei essa parte com todos os detalhes que eu pude me lembrar, no que ela arregalou os olhos e me olhou incrédula.

_- E você o recusou?_

_- Ora, o que você queria que eu fizesse? Sou orgulhosa demais, esqueceu? – falei infeliz, olhando para meus joelhos._

_- Mas Lily, o James te ama, e ta mais do que na cara que tudo aquilo foi armação daquela garota idiota que só queria te chatear e te separar dele! Vocês ficaram brigados, ele se desculpou, você se vingou da garota, e agora podem ficar juntos! – ela disse, como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo._

_- Não é tão simples assim! – retorqui num muxoxo contrariado, fazendo a minha cara de "você não ta me entendendo"com direito a biquinho._

_- É claro que é! O que pode haver de tão complicado?_

_- Me diz você! Quando você se resolver com o Sirius, eu me resolvo com o James!_

_Ela pareceu pensar um pouco na proposta, no que comecei a ficar aflita. Depois de alguns segundos, ela sorriu satisfeita:_

_- Feito!_

_- O-o q-quê? Não, nada feito! – falei incrédula. Como ela pode aceitar uma frase sem sentido e importância real como uma proposta?_

_- Não adianta negar! Você propôs, e eu aceitei! Quando eu me acertar com o Sirius, você se acerta com o James! – abri a boca para reclamar no que ela continuou com um sorriso satisfeito antes que eu a pudesse interromper – e você vai ter que concordar com isso, quer queira, quer não! Boa noite, Lily!_

E com a mesma rapidez com que ela adentrou o meu cortinado, ela saiu e voltou para a cama dela, me deixando com cara de boba no escuro.

Ta, até eu já to achando esse negócio todo de orgulho uma bobagem, mas... será que eu vou conseguir vencer essa barreira que me separa da felicidade?

**DOMINGO, 14 DE JANEIRO**

BIBLIOTECA, 17:00

Aff, esse é o único lugar em que eu consigo ter um pouco em paz! O dia inteiro eu fui bombardeada por perguntas de vários alunos de todos os anos e todas as casas, querendo saber o que realmente tinha acontecido e porquê ontem à noite. Felizmente, minhas amigas são muito legais e conseguiram manter essas pessoas afastadas de mim por um bom tempo (elas sabem que eu não reajo bem sob pressão ou em meio à multidões ávidas por informações sobre o meu descontrole. Ou apenas multidões, eu detesto tumulto!).

Enfim, como havia sido combinado, o prof. Dumbledore chamou cada uma das envolvidas na briga de ontem para acertar os detalhes da detenção (separadamente, é claro! As sonserinas foram primeiro, e antes de Alice, Marlene, Emelina e eu, foram as irmãs Adams. Os diretores das nossas casas, Slughorn e McGonagall também estavam presentes, e minha professora estava mais calma, um pouco, e disse que queria me ver separadamente na sala dela depois. Ai caramba, mais bronca!

Foram tirados quinze pontos de cada uma de nós (e não vinte como a profª. Minerva tinha determinado antes. Ela ficou insatisfeita, mas não contestou) e a detenção, que durará duas semanas para as atacantes (eu e minhas amigas), e apenas uma para as atacadas (as "pobres e indefesas" sonserinas e as traidoras-da-própria-casa, como acabo de apelidar as Adams), será em duplas, e cada dupla terá uma tarefa diferente, para evitar novos conflitos. Narcisa e Bellatrix terão que limpar as masmorras, Melissa e Melinda vão auxiliar Filch na limpeza das outras salas (elas bem que merecem!), Emelina e Marlene ficaram responsáveis por ajudar a profª. McGonagall com relatórios, correções de trabalhos e até pendências do quadribol, e Alice e eu ficamos com a tarefa de re-catalogar todos os livros da biblioteca, inclusive os da seção reservada, o que para mim acabou sendo maravilhoso. Sempre quis ter uma desculpa para passar horas aqui, sem que a Madame Pince ficasse me perturbando, perguntando se eu já encontrei o que precisava, ou se não tenho aulas para assistir. Bem, com isso acabei ganhando acesso livre 24 horas à biblioteca. Não é demais?

JANTAR, SALÃO PRINCIPAL, 19:30

Deixando de comer para relatar algo muito importante: minha conversa com McGonagall.

Antes da conversa propriamente dita, eu estava na biblioteca como eu tinha dito antes, lendo um livro muito interessante, quando fui despertada para o mundo real por uma voz conhecida...

_- Lily? _

_- Hum? – respondi ainda absorta na leitura – ah, oi Bryan._

_- Oi... Sabe. É que a McGonagall tava te procurando... – gelei._

_- Ah,sei... – falei nervosa, encarando-o nos olhos._

_- Er, Lily... sobre ontem... – ele perguntou com uma cara constrangida _

_- Você quer saber o que aconteceu realmente?_

_- Bem... é... se não for incômodo..._

_- Tudo o que posso dizer é que nós duas nunca fomos uma com a cara da outra..._

_- Ah, sei... hum... mas, você está bem? Tipo, tem a ver com a sua tristeza da semana passada?_

_- É... em parte... – que cara enxerido!_

_- É por causa do Potter e do acontecimento da festa de ano novo? – ta, agora ele ficou indelicado!_

_- Olha, é melhor eu ir... A McGonagall deve estar me esperando..._

_- Ah, claro, e... desculpa se fui indelicado, eu não pretendia..._

_- Ah, tudo bem... até..._

Respirei fundo e fui até a sala da professora Minerva. Entrei silenciosamente e percebi que não tinha sido a única chamada para a reunião. Melissa Adams estava lá, cheia de bandagens pelo rosto e nos braços, e exibiu uma cara de pavor ao me ver. Não pude deixar de ficar um pouquinho alegre com essa reação dela. Mirei os o olhar severo da diretora da minha casa e me sentei na cadeira em frente à mesa dela, pronta para ouvir o sermão.

_- Srta. Adams, srta. Evans..._

_- Professora, me desculpe por ontem, eu sei que minha atitude não foi nada aceitável, eu deveria ter me segurado, mas é que essa daí... – desatinei a falar num ritmo frenético_

_- Hei! Professora, a senhora não pode acreditar no que ela está dizendo, é completamente injusto, ela me atacou e... – Melissa replicou_

_- ... nunca foi com a minha cara, e a senhora sabe o quanto eu sofri calada, e sinceramente, eu não consegui me segurar e... - continuei como se não tivesse sido interrompida, no que a Adams voltou a argumentar._

_Com um olhar indecifrável entre o riso e a cólera (N/A: pra quem não sabe, cólera é sinônimo de ira, raiva... uma coisa bem McGonagall... eu gosto de usar palavras difíceis...xD) a professora nos calou instantaneamente._

_- Realmente o seu comportamento na noite anterior foi inesperado e completamente inadequado, srta. Evans, a senhorita poderia muito bem ter resolvido suas desavenças com a srta. Adams numa conversa pacífica – abri a boca para reclamar no que a Adams abriu um sorrisinho de vencedora, e a professora continuou – no entanto, estou ciente do motivo que da briga das duas, e não estou nem um pouco satisfeita com você – ela falou olhando severamente para Melissa. Minha vez de sorrir vitoriosa. _

– _O preconceito é algo completamente inaceitável nesta escola, e a senhorita já deveria saber disso. E srta. Evans, acho que devia aprender a controlar sua raiva. – murchei na cadeira. Era a segunda vez no mesmo ano letivo que ela me dizia isso... – com todo o ocorrido e as detenções que irão cumprir, espero que as duas aprendam a conviver pacificamente daqui em diante. Espero não ter mais que presenciar ou ficar sabendo de cenas como esta, estamos entendidas?_

_- Sim, professora. – respondemos cabisbaixas_

_- Certo. Pode sair, srta. Adams. – ela saiu, sem antes lançar um olhar desdenhoso para mim – Srta. Evans?_

_- Sim, professora?_

_- Sobre a conversa que tivemos na semana passada..._

_- Ah, não se preocupe professora. Está tudo resolvido agora. E prometo, que a briga de ontem... não vai mais acontecer. Pelo menos não nas suas vistas... – completei baixinho e dei um sorriso amarelo e me levantei para sair também. _

_- Embora não seja ético de minha parte, e espero que a senhorita não comente com ninguém, estou muito satisfeita com sua atitude. – ela disse, me surpreendendo - Não se deixou intimidar e por mais que o método tenha sido inadequado, soube resolver seus problemas com muita coragem. Estou muito orgulhosa de você, Evans. 5 pontos para a Grifinória. _

Arregalei os olhos e escancarei a boca. A professora mais severa de Hogwartz me dando pontos e me parabenizando por bater numa patricinha em frente ao colégio inteiro? Isso era algo completamente inédito. Não pude deixar de sorrir, e ela retribuiu com os lábios levemente curvados para cima. Acho que isso era um sorriso também...

Bem, depois disso tive aula dupla de DCAT, e por isso só estou escrevendo agora.

Mas, terei que parar, porque Alice está me pentelhando para comer alguma coisa. Ai, ela não desiste! Tipo, eu admiro muito isso da Alice, de estar sempre se preocupando com os amigos, eu também faço isso, mas quando é comigo ela pega pesado! Ta, eu sei que eu já fiquei doente por não me alimentar direito, e sou emocionalmente instável e tal... mas chega a ser irritante ela ficar me tratando como uma criancinha de sete anos!

Ta, agora eu vou mesmo. Até porque, ela falou que a sobremesa é alguma coisa de chocolate...

**SEGUNDA-FEIRA, 15 DE JANEIRO**

DORMITÓRIO, 00:00

Bom, o dia inteiro foi bem normalzinho, nada demais. O importante mesmo foi a detenção, que eu pretendo relatar em detalhes. Tipo, foi a minha primeira detenção em toda a minha vida!

Eu e Alice terminamos o jantar e fomos direto para a biblioteca, onde M. Pince já nos esperava com seu olhar severo e nariz empinado. Ela nos separou por corredores; Alice ficou com os dois primeiros, e eu com os dois seguintes. Uns vinte minutos depois ela se recolheu em seu gabinete, e eu fui para o corredor de Alice ajudá-la e ficamos a detenção inteira conversando.

_- E aí, Ali, como estão os preparativos pra sua festa de noivado?_

_- Ah, tudo bem... você sabe que não vai ser uma grande festa, é uma coisa mais íntima... mas o casamento sim eu estou preocupada, nervosíssima._

_- Posso imaginar... Ali... como você tem tanta certeza do seu amor pelo Frank, e o dele por você? Quero dizer... sabe... é que..._

_- Eu sei o que você quer dizer, Lily. E também não sei explicar. Só sei que o amo e ele também me ama. Isso me basta. Não preciso de muitas explicações..._

_- Hum... certo... – e voltei a organizar os livros distraidamente_

_- Hum, Lily? Algum motivo especial pra você ter me perguntado isso?_

_- Ah, não, só curiosidade mesmo – disfarcei. Ah, qual é, eu acho mesmo que consigo enganar a Alice?_

_- Lily... você sabe que o James..._

_- Por favor Alice, não começa. – cortei-a antes que ficasse embaraçoso para mim_

_- Ai Lily, deixe de ser besta! – nossa, que amiga é essa que me xinga assim na maior cara de pau? Ta bom, eu admito, sou mesmo besta às vezes... – você sabe muito bem que o James gosta de você, e eu sei que você gosta dele! Pra quê ficar se torturando se afastando dele, quando o seu coração quer estar com ele pra sempre? – nossa, Alice me conhece melhor do que eu mesma._

_- Eu... não posso. Não consigo. Não dá. Eu..._

_- Você é uma medrosa, Lily Evans. – ela sentenciou, no que eu tive que concordar com um suspiro. Como ela está certa..._

Voltamos para a sala comunal há mais ou menos uma hora atrás e encontramos as meninas, que contaram como foi divertido acompanhar a McGonagall tirando pontos e aplicando detenções pelos corredores, e Marlene contou entusiasmada que amanhã terão que supervisionar o vestiário de quadribol da Grifinória, que ficará cheio de garotos "gatos e sarados" para elas espiarem, já que terá treino... bem, Emelina já convive com isso normalmente, mas ela foi suspensa dos treinos por causa da detenção, e segundo Marlene, agora que ela está solteira novamente, poderá aproveitar melhor o "privilégio" de ser a única garota do time. Às vezes eu penso que Marlene é um pouquinho louca...

02:30

Não consigo dormir. Estou deitada de barriga pra cima, encarando o teto. Por que eu, Lily Evans, tenho que ser tão cabeça-dura e não admitir de uma vez que amo James Potter? Por que sofrer inutilmente? O lance da Melissa não tem nada a ver... já até superei isso, eu acho... Sempre me disseram que sou muito inteligente, mas cada vez mais percebo o quanto sou burra. E estupidamente orgulhosa.

Olhando pela janela na cabeceira da minha cama, posso ver um pouco do céu enevoado; a lua está crescente, quase cheia, e há poucas estrelas ao seu redor. Ei, mas que brilho é esse no parapeito?

Nossa, tinha até me esquecido... o colar de floco-de-neve que James me deu no Natal... e que eu fiz menção de atirar pela janela depois de tê-lo visto com a Melissa... talvez seja melhor guardar... afinal, é um colar bonito, e ele realmente teve muito trabalho para confeccioná-lo... talvez eu poderia devolver para ele... não, não posso e nem quero encará-lo... ah, quem estou querendo enganar? Esse colar é uma lembrança do "amor" que James sente por mim, e do nosso Natal de conto-de-fada... como, eu pergunto, como eu posso ser tão orgulhosa, e ao mesmo tempo tão sonhadoramente apaixonada? Sinceramente, no meu caso, orgulho e amor não combinam! Orgulho é uma coisa egoísta, um amor que você tem por si mesmo, uma auto-preservação, que no meu caso, é obsessiva e só causa mal; amor é algo muito mais nobre, te faz pensar na pessoa amada a todo o tempo, você faria tudo por quem você ama; é um sentimento feliz, completamente altruísta. Nossa, quem vê pensa que eu sou super bem resolvida nos assuntos do coração... por que é que eu tenho coragem pra tantas coisas, como bater na Melissa na frente da escola inteira, e não tenho coragem de admitir pra mim mesma e para James Potter que eu o amo?

Melhor dormir... estou começando a ficar realmente inquieta, e isso não é bom. Amanhã Remo partirá para visitar a família _novamente_, e eu terei que fazer todo o trabalho de monitora sozinha. Eu não culpo o Remo nem sua família, eu sei que ele tem que visitá-la uma vez por mês, mas é que sempre que tem um monte de trabalho, ele some... e o estranho é que ele também fica bastante adoentado nessas épocas... e não gosta de aparecer à noite... quando menciono a lua cheia (que eu adoro e é minha fonte de inspiração para alguns poemas) ele fica tenso e nervoso... se eu não o conhecesse bem, diria que é um lobisomem... ora, mas que bobagem! Remo Lupin, lobisomem!

Certo, agora eu vou mesmo dor... espera aí, o que é isso? Estou ouvindo passos... Emelina está se levantando, completamente vestida e saindo para a sala comunal... muito estranho... ela tem um sono de pedra, nunca acorda durante a noite... o que será que está acontecendo? Preciso saber!

03:00

Acabei de estar num dos lugares que nunca pensei que chegaria a conhecer em toda a minha moradia em Hogwartz. O dormitório masculino do 7º ano da Grifinória. É sério, não estou brincando.

Saí no encalço de Emelina pela sala comunal, e vi que ela não tinha ido beber um copo d'água como eu esperava. Na verdade, ela bateu na porta do recinto já mencionado, muito determinada por sinal. Me aproximei dela e perguntei:

- _Mel, o que está fazendo acordada a essa hora? E por que está batendo na porta do dormitório dos garotos?_

_- Por favor Lily, não se intrometa. Preciso resolver um assunto._ – ela falou sem tirar os olhos lacrimosos da porta, batendo forte mais uma vez.

_- Mas, agora? Não pode deixar para amanhã?_ – sussurrei lentamente, como quem tenta convencer alguém de não fazer uma besteira.

_- Não Lily, preciso resolver isso agora!_ – e quando viu a maçaneta do quarto girar, empurrou a porta com toda a força que anos de quadribol lhe presentearam e adentrou o dormitório decidida, no que eu a segui.

_- Onde está o Remo?_ – ela perguntou com a voz trêmula para Sirius, que tinha aberto a porta ainda um pouco sonolento e para nosso espanto, sem camisa, revelando um físico que eu já imaginava ser esplêndido. Desviei o olhar corada, mas este infelizmente recaiu sobre um outro peito nu e tonificado um pouco mais ao fundo do quarto, cujo dono tinha cabelos muito rebeldes e despenteados e acabara de acordar com a voz grave de uma Emelina raivosa que não parecia abalada com a magnífica visão que se estendia à nossa frente. Esqueci que ela vê isso em todos os treinos de quadribol. Como ela tem sorte...

_- Mel?_ – perguntou Remo receoso, saindo do banheiro, este sensatamente usando pijamas e com o rosto muito pálido e os cabelos bagunçados, mas não tanto quanto os dos outros.

_- Remo, precisamos conversar. Agora._ – ela falou cruzando os braços e o deixando um pouco encabulado. Tadinha da minha amiga, pensei. Está arrasada com o término do namoro dela com o Remo, e agora está tentando buscar uma explicação plausível para tudo isso. Provavelmente não dorme decentemente há dias, pensando em como ela perdeu o amor da sua vida. Ei, isso também pode ser aplicado a mim!

_- Mel, eu não acho que seja uma boa hora para isso... me desculpe por tudo, mas..._ – ele falou timidamente, olhando para qualquer lugar, menos para ela. Porque ele terminou com ela, eu também não entendi ainda...

_- Não adianta arranjar desculpas, Remo, eu sei do seu segredo_. – Remo ficou estático com os olhos arregalados finalmente a encarando. Sirius e James que ainda tentavam entender a cena, se olharam boquiabertos, enquanto eu "boiava" na história toda. Que segredo que todo mundo sabe menos eu? Do outro lado, Peter roncava tranquilamente enrolado em sua cama...

_- Está certo, Mel, vamos conversar..._ – e eles saíram do quarto fechando a porta atrás de mim. Foi então que os outros dois se deram conta da minha presença, e foi Sirius que se pronunciou, me olhando com o cenho franzido e uma mão coçando o queixo:

_- Hum... Lily, o que você está fazendo aqui?_

_- Eu... vi a Emelina saindo do dormitório, e achei estranho, portanto resolvi segui-la, e... bem, acho melhor eu voltar a dormir... _– falei sorrindo amarelo e dando uma última olhada para o físico magnífico de James, no que ele percebeu e sorriu quase imperceptivelmente ao me olhar de soslaio. Sacudi a cabeça tentando afastar pensamentos não apropriados para o momento e voltei para a porta, e quando a abri pude ver Emelina e Remo na sala comunal, ela em prantos e ele tentando consolá-la sem tocá-la, não sendo bem-sucedido:

_- E daí que você é um lobisomem?_ – ela falou com a voz embargada, o rosto encharcado de lágrimas, agitando os braços.

Pára tudo! Eu ouvi direito? Remo rapidamente voltou o olhar para a escada, onde eu tinha tropeçado ao ouvir tais palavras e agora estava boquiaberta sentada no patamar da escada, olhando para os dois lá embaixo. Emelina percebeu o que tinha dito, e cobriu a boca com as mãos, como se pudesse impedir que mais alguma coisa saísse dali. Ela tentou se desculpar com Remo, que ainda estava chocado, e eu mais ainda, no que senti braços fortes me erguerem e me trazerem de volta para o aposento em que estava anteriormente. Ouvi o _clic_ da porta se fechando e desatinei a falar respirando desordenadamente visivelmente nervosa.

_- O que a Mel disse é verdade? O Remo é um lobisomem? Como eu nunca soube disso antes? Nós somos amigos há tanto tempo e ele nem me contou! Você sabiam disso? Ah, é claro que sabiam, pelas caras que fizeram... então é por isso que ele deixa o castelo uma vez por mês, e coincidentemente, na lua cheia! E isso explica o porquê da estranha apatia dele, os olhos amarelados, o pavor da lua cheia... Céus! Amanhã é lua cheia! E como foi que Emelina descobriu tudo iss..._

_- Lily! _– falaram Sirius e James ao mesmo tempo, para me calar. Levei um susto e olhei para os dois com uma expressão entre a confusão e a surpresa, no que eles me fizeram sentar na cama mais próxima (que descobri mais tarde, ser a de James...).

_- É verdade, o Remo é um lobisomem..._ – começou James, escolhendo bem as palavras e olhando para Sirius, que tinha uma expressão de "eu não acredito que você vai contar" no rosto – _ah, Sirius, ela já descobriu mesmo... bem... ele foi mordido por um lobisomem quando era criança, e nunca contou isso a ninguém, nem para nós. Na verdade, nós descobrimos sozinhos... _

Ele fez uma pausa e olhou para Sirius, que continuou a contar o resto da história.

_- Debaixo do Salgueiro Lutador tem uma passagem secreta, que leva até a Casa dos Gritos em Hogsmeade, construída especialmente para uso do Remo. Nas noites de lua cheia nós o acompanhamos até lá, e é lá que ele se transforma..._

Tudo estava começando a fazer sentido. As várias noites (não mencionadas nesse diário) em que s quatro desapareciam e só retornavam pela manhã, com uma aparência extremamente cansada (sempre achei que eram encontros às escondidas com garotas)...

_- Mas peraí, não é perigoso vocês irem com ele durante a transformação? Como ele não os ataca? _- perguntei realmente curiosa e um pouco mais calma. Muito intrigante...

Sirius fez uma cara de "ih, falei besteira", no que James o repreendeu com um olhar irritado.

_- Bem, Lily... er, como explicar?_ - ele me fez olhar para ele, e continuou como se explicasse algo difícil para uma criancinha de cinco anos – _eu, Sirius e Peter_ – Sirius balançou a cabeça negativamente com ar nervoso, no que foi ignorado por James – _somos animagos. Nos transformamos em animais, e é assim que não somos atacados pelo Remo como lobisomem..._

Só consegui ouvir claramente até a palavra animagos. Depois tudo parecia ecoar longinquamente numa realidade a que eu não pertencia. James Potter, Sirius Black e Peter Petigrew, animagos? E ainda por cima, menores de idade, e obviamente ilegais? Só podia ser brincadeira!

_- Hum... Lily... você está bem...? _– perguntou Sirius. Eu devia estar com uma cara realmente chocante. Tipo, eu estava chocada. Atordoada, surpresa. Senti meu olhar divagando em um dos pontos escuros e bagunçados do dormitório dos garotos e minha boca ligeiramente aberta.

_- Lily..._ – chamou James, pegando na minha mão e me despertando completamente do transe.

_- Ah, claro, estou ótima._ – respondi automaticamente, e rapidamente lembrando de onde estava e quem estava bem próximo a mim, segurando na minha mão, de peito tonificado e nu, falando docemente.

Me levantei num salto, o que foi má idéia, porque tropecei desastrosamente num amontoado de roupas que tinha no chão, sendo amparada por Sirius, que estava de pé a minha frente. Sorri nervosa e procurei a saída, mas James me puxou pela mão

- _Lily... sobre sermos animagos... por favor, não conte à ninguém... sobre o Remo eu sei que não vai contar..._

Encarei aqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados (Como pude ignorar por tanto tempo esse brilho incomum nesses olhos lindos?) por um breve momento, e depois desviei para os meus pés. Acenei afirmativamente com a cabeça e deixei escapar um sorriso.

_- Pode deixar, eu não vou contar à ninguém. Boa noite..._ – e saí dali o mais rápido possível, a ponto de ver que Emelina e Remo tinham se reconciliado, no maior estilo"felizes para sempre", se beijando apaixonadamente na sala comunal. Sorri e voltei silenciosamente para a minha cama... foi uma longa noite...

**N/A:** **bem, aqui estou eu com mais um fim de capítulo! espero q tenham gostado! xD**

**e só pra vcs ficarem sabendo, pode ser q eu demore bem mais pra postar o próximo capítulo, pq eu vou estar muito ocupada com as (snif, snif!) aulas de recuperação paralela (buá!)... ngm merece, ficar de recuperação... ainda mais química e matemática... xP **

**mas não se preocupem, não abandonarei essa fic nunca mais!**

**bjs**


	6. À Beira de um Ataque de Nervos

**N/A: estou de volta! até q não demorei tanto, não é? bem, respondendo às reviews...**

**Luuh Potter:** adorei sua review! Sobre a briga, eu sempre me imaginei numa briga desse tipo, mesmo sendo muito tímida e quieta no meu canto, eu daria uma surra mesmo naquela metida! E eu tb adoro essa Alice! E esse jeitinho briguento dela (assim como o da Lily) eu meio q me inspirei em mim mesma... Tipo, d certa forma, todas as garotas da fic tem um pouco d mim, em todos os sentidos... d fato, muitas coisas eu tiro do meu próprio diário, reflexões pessoais e tal... me identifico muito com a Lily, por isso fica tão fácil escrever como se fosse ela! Pois é, Emelina e Remo são muito fofinhos, têm q ficar juntos! Até pra servir como um relacionamento-base para o resto do grupo, pra eles se inspirarem e seguirem o exemplo dos amigos... muito obrigada por gostar dessa fic! xD

**Gla Evans-Dumbledore**q bom q vc tb gostou do olho roxo! E, bem, esse capítulo tem algumas descobertas, e algumas besteiras da Lily tb... confira e veja se gosta!

**Hzinhah:** q bom q gostou! E acho q consegui atualizar rápido esse daqui tb!

**Rose Samartinne: **sem problemas, o importante é q vc leu! e obrigada por gostar!

Espero q gostem desse capítulo!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_À Beira de um Ataque de Nervos_

**TERÇA-FEIRA, 16 DE JANEIRO**

BIBLIOTECA, 13:30

Acordei rindo esta manhã, com a lembrança de um sonho engraçado (o que é bastante raro, porque eu raramente sonho, e quando acontece, são pesadelos ou coisas que eu não lembro depois): eu estava no dormitório masculino da Grifinória, que parecia uma floresta cheia de moitas de roupas e árvores de vassouras, rodeada de animais, sendo que um deles ficava me olhando esquisito e roçando em mim, enquanto Emelina beijava um lobisomem num canto. Pensando melhor, arregalei os olhos e percebi que o sonho era real. Em parte, pelo menos.

Ainda estou tentando entender os acontecimentos da noite passada. Não que tenham sido muito confusos. Quero dizer, eu só fui parar no dormitório masculino. E descobri que Remo é um lobisomem. E Potter e seus amigos são animagos. É, nada demais.

Levantei e comecei a me vestir. Notei que não era a única desperta; Marlene, por um milagre divino, já estava de pé e se vestindo.

_- Bom dia Lily. – ela falou, enquanto escovava os logos e sedosos cabelos negros_

_- Bom dia, Lene. Que milagre fez você acordar tão cedo? – ela sorriu sarcástica._

_- Muito engraçado, Lily. Eu só tive uma noite muito tranqüila, dormi bem. Ao contrário de você e Mel ... vi vocês saindo no meio da noite, pensei em seguir vocês, mas fiquei com preguiça, sabe, minha cama tava muito confortável – _nossa, que amiga legal, não? E se a gente estivesse com algum problema sério? Ela nem se preocupou em saber o que estávamos fazendo! _– mas afinal, o que vocês foram fazer?_

_- Bem... Mel foi falar com Remo e eu, como uma amiga com muita consideração ao contrário de alguém aqui – ela riu – a segui. E, bem... _– fiquei receosa de contar sobre a visita ao dormitório dos garotos, ela com certeza ia querer saber o que eu estava fazendo lá, e eu tinha prometido não contar sobre o segredo do Remo e dos marotos_ – ah, eu tava sem sono. Peguei um livro pra ler..._

_- Hum, sei...– ela falou meio distraída. Acho que consegui despistá-la... – bem, vamos acordar as meninas, já está tarde._

_- Nossa, que súbita vontade de sair cedo é essa? Isso tudo é fome? – perguntei curiosa._

_- Você verá – ela respondeu com um sorriso enigmático. _E eu vi.

Acordamos as outras duas e descemos para o salão comunal. Os marotos já estavam lá, o que também era estranho, já que eles geralmente são os últimos a acordar. Sirius ria de alguma coisa que Peter estava dizendo, Remo prestava atenção na conversa, embora não achasse muita graça; reparei que ele estava bem pálido. E pensar que hoje à noite ele se transformará em lobisomem... pobre Remo! Emelina foi logo ao encontro dele e lhe deu um selinho. Ainda bem que eles voltaram, estão muito mais felizes agora...

No minuto em que desci todos os degraus da escada circular do dormitório feminino, meu olhar se cruzou com o de James, que esboçava um pequeno sorriso. Sorri de volta, sem muita consciência disso, no que tentei disfarçar quando Alice passou por mim indo em direção à Frank, que se encontrava num outro extremo da sala. Marlene passou pelos marotos sem dizer nada. Remo, como sempre muito educado, disse:

_- Bom dia Lene._

_- Ah, bom dia Remo! – deu um sorriso e completou alegre – E pra vocês também, James, Peter. – Sirius a olhou indignado, com os olhos arregalados, como quem diz " E eu?". Ela sorriu irônica e desviou o olhar. – Meninas, é melhor corrermos, não vamos querer perder o café-da-manhã!_

Emelina e eu nos entreolhamos confusas. Não porque era extremamente cedo para o nosso normal (acordar _quase_ atrasadas) e para perder o café-da-manhã, mesmo porque quando nos atrasávamos dava tempo de comer alguma coisa. O café deveria estar sendo servido naquele momento. Mas _isso_ não era estranho. Não o bastante. Estranho era ela de repente começar a ignorar Sirius. E não fomos só nós que notamos isso. Sirius se pronunciou quando a viu sair pelo retrato e nós nos levantamos para segui-la:

_- O que é que deu nela? Por que ela não falou comigo? – ele nos olhou significativamente – Vocês sabem de alguma coisa?_

_- Desculpe Sirius, estamos tão confusas quanto você. – respondi sincera, mas no fundo eu tinha uma vaga idéia do que ela estava tramando..._

_- Talvez ela não tenha te visto... – tentou Emelina recebendo um olhar sarcástico de Sirius._

_- Ah, relaxa Sirius, a vida da Marlene não gira em torno de você – falou James sabiamente. _

_- Mas isso é impossível! Alguma coisa deve ter acontecido! Eu vou atrás dela agora!_

E ele saiu pelo buraco. Eu, Emelina, Remo e James nos entreolhamos prendendo risinhos, e Peter se manifestou:

_- Será que a gente não poderia ir também? Estou com fome..._

Descemos para o Salão Principal, e para nossa surpresa, nenhum dos dois estavam lá. Comemos normalmente, e quando Alice e Frank se juntaram a nós, ela nos perguntou:

_- Onde está a Lene?_

_- Não sabemos! – respondemos intrigadas, e então contamos tudo o que aconteceu. Alice ficou pensativa por uns instantes, e disse, baixando a voz:_

_- Essa noite, eu a ouvi falar durante o sono. Algo como "você me paga Black", e "você vai ter o que merece". _

Refletimos um pouco sobre o assunto e ela prosseguiu:

_**- **O que será que ela está tramando?_ – mas não chegamos a especular, já que agora adentrava o salão uma Marlene com cabelos um pouco desalinhados e um olhar matador, e logo atrás um Sirius meio abobado e irritado, que se sentou ao lado de James (que estava do lado oposto logo em frente, à umas três pessoas para a esquerda) e Peter o olhou um pouco assustado. Indagamos Marlene discretamente, que estava ao meu lado, mas ela nos ignorou e tomou seu suco com torradas. Fizemos cara feia e ela disse: "_Depois_".

Bem, o depois foi há uma meia hora atrás, no banheiro do segundo andar, logo depois do tempo duplo de poções, e estou muito feliz em dizer que fui a única a conseguir fazer a poção da felicidade com perfeição.

Enfim, a conversa foi esta:

_- E aí Lene, o que você e o Sirius estavam fazendo esse tempo todo? – perguntou Alice interessada_

_- Ali, fala baixo! Bom, eu saí da sala comunal e ele veio atrás de mim, questionando porque eu o estava ignorando, e eu disse "Me desculpe, não vi que você estava presente" – _falou Lene, fazendo uma encenação um tanto engraçada enquanto contava o que tinha acontecido_ –. Ele me olhou incrédulo e disse todo prepotente "Como assim, não me viu? Tem alguma coisa errada com você?", ao mesmo tempo em que pousava a mão sobre a minha testa como se pra ver se eu estava com febre – _ela bufou_ -. Te imitei um pouco – ela _falou pra mim e as outras duas riram um pouco_ – e rolei os olhos, me dirigindo para o Salão Principal, mas ele me segurou pelo braço e me encostou contra a parede – "Oh!" -; Ele foi aproximando o rosto do meu, e aí já sabe né, comecei a ficar nervosa, porque geralmente quem provoca ele sou eu, então ele me beijou, e eu, sendo apaixonada por ele, não resisti... – "Oh!"– e cá entre nós, que beijo! – _risos nervosos_ - Quando nos separamos ele falou "E agora, notou a minha presença?" no que eu respondi com um tapa bem naquela cara de cachorro safado e me afastando. Ele perguntou incrédulo "Por que fez isso?" e eu respondi "Não te dei autorização para me beijar. Agora saia da minha frente!"mas ele, é claro, não saiu, e foi me prensando mais contra a parede, quando eis que surge..._

_- Adams... – falei boquiaberta, como se acompanhasse um filme de suspense, ou uma novela. As meninas fizeram caras confusas, no que Lene parou para explicar a razão dela ter batido na irmã da minha arquiinimiga._

_- Então, ela apareceu e disse meio indignada "Sirius, o que é que você está fazendo com essa daí?" no que eu o empurrei imediatamente pra longe, olhando-o com fúria e ele só conseguiu gaguejar, o que não tem nada a ver com a personalidade cafajeste dele. A Adams falou "Me responda!" e eu "Eu acho que vocês tem muito o que conversar... eu já vou indo..." e ela "Vai mesmo sua lambisgóia!" e eu parei e a encarei firmemente, como você quando vai descontar pontos de alguém Lily, bem séria, sabe – _mais risos, no que eu fechei a cara mas sem conseguir conter um sorriso_ - dizendo com toda a minha classe – _lê-se: talento para brigar sem fazer escândalo_ - "Lambisgóia é você e aquela sua irmã! E não me dirija a palavra!" _– mais risos. Preciso aprender a brigar verbalmente como Lene, me pouparia as detenções... _- saí para o Salão, controlando a minha raiva, mas o cachorro me segurou pelo braço e suplicou "Lene, espera!" – _as dramatizações de Marlene estavam cada vez melhores, apesar de a história não ser nada engraçada, ela consegue lidar com esse tipo de situação muito bem. Eu acho._ – e eu "Não quero ouvir nada que venha de você, Black. Passar bem." e saí raivosa, mas ainda com classe. Pude ouvir aquela metida dando um escândalo e o Black tentando convencê-la a não bater nele com um de seus "argumentos infalíveis com garotas", para logo depois vir atrás de mim._

Pausa para ficarmos boquiabertas e assimilarmos tudo.

_- Ahm... e agora, o que você vai fazer? – perguntou Alice cautelosa_

_- Nada. Vou continuar a ignorá-lo e a insultá-lo, como a Lily faz com o James. Em menos de um mês ele vai estar caidinho por mim. Aliás, boa técnica Lily! – ela respondeu. Gelei com o comentário final e tentei argumentar, alteando um pouco a voz._

_- Nunca foi minha intenção querer o Potter atrás de mim como um maníaco! E eu realmente detesto ele! – elas reviraram os olhos rindo. Nossa, nem eu mesma acredito mais nesse argumento... – E rejeitá-lo a todo o tempo não é uma técnica de conquista! – pensando melhor, acho que inconscientemente eu fazia, e ainda faço, isso mesmo... – e parem de rir! _

_- Ai, Lily... desculpe, mas a Lene tem razão, e não há nada que você possa dizer para desmentir isso... – falou Alice_

_- Ali!_

_- Ora Lily, deixe de bobagem! Por que não admite que você gosta dele e vai ser feliz que nem eu e o Remo?_

_- Só porque você tem um namorado adorável e é feliz, não quer dizer que seja o meu caso! Principalmente se meu namorado for o Potter! _

_- Ah, Lily, não adianta mais negar! Nós já sabemos que você o ama, até você mesma já sabe, mas é orgulhosa demais para admitir_. _E quanto à sua paranóia "Eu vou ser trocada em uma semana", pode esquecer, o James já te deu várias provas que te ama de verdade... – falou Marlene. Sinceramente, que amigas são essas?_

Fiquei calada e corada, e alguns segundos depois, apanhei minha mochila e disse "Preciso ir para a aula", mesmo sabendo que a aula só começaria em meia hora. Pelo menos elas não me seguiram até aqui, e nem me importunaram mais com isso...

Agora eu preciso ir, a próxima aula já vai começar...

DORMITÓRIO, 00:00

Acabei de voltar da detenção na biblioteca, e nossa, como estou exausta! Minha sorte é que Alice não insistiu no assunto de antes...

Durante o resto da tarde, procurei me manter o mais afastada possível dessas amigas loucas, na aula de feitiços até fiz dupla com Bryan Leigh (que continua lindo e simpático), e no jantar, tratei de comer bastante para não ter tempo de responder aos questionamentos delas, deixando Frank que estava conosco, bastante confuso com todas as sinalizações que elas faziam em minha direção. James, Sirius e Peter não compareceram ao jantar. Já deviam estar na Casa dos Gritos com Remo...

Depois do jantar, antes da minha detenção, eu fui chamada (assim como todos os outros monitores, com exceção de Remo) à sala do diretor, para começarmos com os preparativos do Baile da Primavera. Os lufa-lufas ficaram encarregados dos comes e bebes, os corvinais da música, os sonserinos da divulgação e dos convites (os alunos do sexto ano pra baixo precisam comprar convites para entrar, o baile só é de graça para os setimanistas), e nós grifinórios da decoração. Que legal. Como é um baile de primavera, a decoração requer muitas flores, cores claras e leves. Terei que pensar emtoalhas de mesa, arranjos de mesa, organização de mesas, mais-não-sei-o-quê de mesas, decorar o salão inteiro com flores... Que legal. Dá pra ver o quanto estou entusiasmada para esse baile, não?

A detenção, como eu já disse, foi cansativa, porque tive que organizar um corredor inteiro sozinha, já que M. Pince ficou nos vigiando e não deu pra eu e Alice arrumarmos juntas. Quando voltamos as meninas já estavam dormindo, e Alice seguiu o exemplo delas, se atirando na cama sem nem tirar o uniforme. Já eu, como pode ver, estou com muita insônia...

SALA COMUNAL, 03:00

Contrariamente à minha terrível sorte, não consegui dormir depois da primeira hora de insônia. Isso geralmente acontece, fico uma hora acordada e adormeço logo depois, mas hoje não foi assim. Fiquei absorta em pensamentos e reflexões até a uma da manhã; depois, peguei o livro que ganhei de Natal e continuei a leitura (tinha me esquecido dele por uns tempos...); terminei o livro uma hora depois, e não consegui mais dormir mesmo. Fui ao banheiro, arrumei a mochila com os livros que usarei amanhã, deixei meu uniforme separado e pendurado num cabide no dossel da minha cama, engraxei meus sapatos que estavam sujos desde a briga com Melissa, comecei um dever de transfiguração que é só para a semana que vem, e finalmente tive a brilhante idéia de descer e tomar um copo d'água, e ficar um pouco aqui na sala comunal, como já fiz tantas outras noites...

Gosto muito desta sala, é tão aconchegante, e da janela é possível se ver a lua e as estrelas melhor do que a janela do dormitório... geralmente não fico muito por aqui durante o dia, já que está sempre conturbada. Gosto dela assim, vazia, calma, tranqüila...

Nossa, de repente me deu um sono... nossa, que sono é esse que vem do nada? Estou com tanta preguiça de voltar para a cama... aposto que se eu levantar vou perder o sono... vou me aconchegar nesse sofá macio e confortável e dormir um pou...

DORMITÓRIO, 04:00

Logo que adormeci no sofá, ouvi umas vozes distantes entrando pelo buraco do retrato. James, Sirius e Peter. Estavam voltando da "aventura" com Remo na floresta. Ouvi dois deles subirem as escadas, e logo depois o outro me acordou gentilmente...

_- Lily? – ele sussurrou._

_- Hm. – resmunguei com os olhos fechados, totalmente sem consciência de nada._

_- Não é melhor você subir e dormir um pouco? – ele perguntou amavelmente. _

_- Hum, hum. – respondi com os olhos meio abertos, ainda sem consciência do que estava acontecendo, tentando encarar o vulto de olhos castanho-esverdeados e óculos que estava ajoelhado no chão, com o rosto bem próximo do meu._

_- Vem, eu não posso te levar até o dormitório, mas te levo até a escada. – e dizendo isso ele me tomou nos braços e me levou até o pé da escada do dormitório das meninas. Senti um perfume gostoso que vinha do pescoço dele e suspirei sorrindo. Acordei no meio do percurso e me senti um pouco confusa._

_- Potter? O que está fazendo? – perguntei com a voz rouca de sono._

_- Te levando até a escada do dormitório._

_- N-não precisa, eu já acordei. – falei meio tímida e confusa, no que ele gentilmente me pôs no chão, e ficamos a nos olhar. Foi então que eu percebi que ele tinha profundos arranhões nos braços e no rosto. - Potter, o que aconteceu com você? – perguntei preocupada_

_- Não foi nada, só o Remo, mas estou bem..._

_- Não, você não pode ficar assim! – falei cortando-o e me dirigindo a um armário da sala comunal._

_- Sério Lily, não é nada demais... o que é isso? – ele perguntou olhando para a maleta que eu tinha nas mãos._

_- Kit de primeiros-socorros. – respondi ao mesmo tempo que o fazia sentar no sofá, me sentando ao seu lado em seguida._

_- E desde quando tem isso aqui? – ele perguntou, no que eu rolei os olhos sorrindo involuntariamente._

_- Desde sempre! Você acha que a M. Pomfrey vive à disposição de alunos que se machucam o dia todo? As salas comunais têm um kit para cuidar de pequenos ferimentos... – ele fem um "hum" de compreensão - Agora, deixa eu ver esse braço..._

_- Lily, não precisa fazer isso... – mas eu já tinha pego um algodão com uma poção de cura e começava a passar nos cortes do braço dele. – AI! Isso dói!_

_- Shh! Quer que todos acordem? E deixe de ser reclamão!_

_- Hey! Ai! – dessa vez o gemido foi mais baixo._

Ele continuou agüentando o tratamento dos braços com muita força e coragem (toque de ironia). Não falamos nada. Peguei um outro algodão e um outro tipo de poção, para passar nos arranhões do rosto.

_- Hm, Lily, isso vai doer tanto quanto o... AAII!_

_- Shh! – falei, pondo a mão na boca dele para que parasse de gritar. Nos encaramos por alguns segundos,os olhos dele estavam brilhando, e os meus também deviam estar... meu olhar muito relutantemente se desviou para o corte na bochecha esquerda dele e ele voltou a olhar para os pés._

Algum tempo depois, fiz uns curativos e guardei a maleta de volta no armário, enquanto ele me olhava com um sorriso terno, me deixando um pouco constrangida, já que ele nunca usa esse sorriso com ninguém, só comigo...

_- Obrigado Lily. – ele falou quando eu voltei para o sofá com um copo d'água na mão._

_- De nada... – respondi bebendo um grande gole e tentando parecer bem neutra em relação aos meus sentimentos pelo garoto ao meu lado._

_- Lily... você ainda está chateada pelo o que aconteceu...? – ele perguntou numa voz um pouco rouca e muito madura, aproximando bem o rosto dele do meu, para me olhar nos olhos, o que eu tentei desviar mas não consegui. Soltei um longo suspiro._

_- Não... – respondi encarando aqueles olhos cheios de ternura e arrependimento. Ele sorriu levemente e olhou para os joelhos. Levantei-me e me dirigi para a escada, e ele fez o mesmo._

_- Boa noite... – eu disse, e antes que eu pudesse pôr o pé no primeiro degrau, ele me segurou pela mão, trazendo-me para mais perto dele._

_- Boa noite, Lily... _

Ele aproximou o rosto do meu lentamente, e eu fiz o mesmo. A mão que não segurava a minha foi parar na minha cintura, enquanto que a minha mão livre ia subindo lentamente em direção ao ombro esquerdo dele. Nossos narizes se encostaram, e nossas bocas se roçaram, mas antes que algo mais acontecesse, ouvimos um barulhão vindo do dormitório dos garotos. Me afastei imediatamente de James e este virou as costas com a mão esfregando a nuca, parecendo meio... constrangido? Lancei a ele um último olhar que me foi retribuído com um ar de desculpas e subi para cá.

Me atirei na cama e mil pensamentos vieram a minha cabeça. "Meu Deus, eu ia beijar o Potter!". Engraçado que eu ainda me surpreenda com isso. Quero dizer, ele já me beijou tantas vezes esse ano... mas não posso evitar de sentir aquele frio na barriga quando o encontro, principalmente quando ficamos sozinhos como hoje... por que eu não me permito ceder aos encantos deste ser lindo e visivelmente apaixonado por mim?

Certo, melhor tentar dormir... amanhã é um longo dia...

**SEXTA-FEIRA, 26 DE JANEIRO**

SALA COMUNAL, 20:00

Essas últimas semanas foram longas e _comuns_. Este dia foi longo e _comum. _Bem diferente de todos os outros dias que tive desde que comecei esse diário. Digo, tive muitos dias longos, mas nenhum deles foi _comum_. Faz muito tempo que não tenho um dia _comum._ Só que, como já virou comum os dias serem incomuns, esse dia acaba sendo incomum, certo?

Nossa, quanta divagação... isso porque meu dia não teve nada de especial, foi completamente _normal._ Tive aulas _normais_, tarefas de monitora _normais _inclusive descontar pontos, coisa que não fazia faz tempo, os marotos fizeram marotices _normais, _até a detenção hoje foi _normal._ Tudo na mais perfeita _normalidade._ Então, porque me sinto tão _anormalmente incompleta_?

Acho que me acostumei com as bizarrices que andam acontecendo desde novembro... até porque eu tinha motivos para escrever nisso aqui... e agora estou inventando um motivo totalmente sem nexo só pra não fazer o dever de transfiguração (pasme: Lily Evans fugindo do dever de casa)!

Ok, ok, chega de fugir. Sinto que o livro está chamando o meu nome de dentro da minha mochila fechada sobre a escrivaninha em que me encontro. Não duvido nada que este livro crie perninhas e venha me seguir gritando "não fuja de suas obrigações Lily Evans!". Hehehe, seria engraçado... e mais engraçado ainda, é que todo mundo que está aqui na sala comunal deve estar pensando "Nossa, essa Evans é realmente muito responsável, tão concentrada nos deveres!" hahaha. Mal sabem eles que eu estou de bobeira... minhas amigas não estão aqui, o que seria estranho se elas não tivessem sumido a essa hora durante a semana toda. Mas agora já virou normal. E os marotos também não estão, mas eles têm lá suas marotices para planejar... essa palavra "marotice" é tão engraçada... hehehe

Nossa, como estou boba esses dias... E sabe por quê? Simplesmente porque James esqueceu completamente do que aconteceu entre nós na madrugada de terça-feira da semana passada, e estou ficando completamente louca com isso.

Nunca pensei que sentiria falta dos convites pra sair (se bem que ele não me chama pra sair tem tempo) e das piadinhas dele, e dos beijos roubados e furtivos... é, minha vida está atingindo um grau de normalidade tão bizarro que eu mesma não estou agüentando. Irônico, porque o que eu mais queria desde o início desse ano era ter uma vida bem normal nessa escola. E, contrariando todos os meus princípios (que já estão meio do avesso a partir do momento em que me recuso a fazer o dever de casa), estou sentindo falta da presença de James Potter. Mais irônico ainda, não? Quando eu o tinha aos meus pés, não queria saber dele nem pintado na minha frente. Mas agora que ele _aparentemente_ (nunca se sabe o que ele pode estar tramando) seguiu o meu conselho e está me deixando em paz (outra ironia, porque não estou em paz, estou enlouquecendo!), eu não consigo parar de pensar nele! Ta, eu sei, é porque eu _amo_ ele.

Peraí, deixa eu reformular essa frase: eu amo ele?

Deixe der burra, Lily, é claro que ama! _Mas não deveria_, diz uma vozinha sensata na minha cabeça. Ai ai, a quem devo escutar: a razão, ou o coração?

Na verdade, acho que deveria escutar o meu livro de transfiguração que está gritando o meu nome!

20:30

Ta, era alucinação, o livro ainda não adquiriu a capacidade de falar. Ainda bem. Comecei a fazer o dever, mas parei na metade. Não estou muito concentrada, sabe?

Pois bem. Cá estou eu, a escrever neste livro que em _hipótese alguma_ pode cair em mão errada, ou então posso me considerar uma garota fracassada e desmoralizada para o resto da vida. Falo sério.

Ta, nesse meu surto repentino de negação à realidade mais que perfeita, acabei esquecendo da detenção. Alice já deve estar lá, espero. Bem, lá vou eu...

DORMITÓRIO, 00:00

Certo, essa detenção não foi _nada_ normal. Na verdade, foi bem longe disso. Alice conseguiu ser dispensada de hoje, o último dia de detenção, não sei por que, e M. Pince estranhamente contraiu um resfriado que faz com que ela espirre a cada 5 segundos perto dos livros (eu acho que é alergia... mas se ela admitir que é isso, vai ser removida da biblioteca, e isso é tudo que ela menos quer... eu gosto de livros, mas aquela mulher é obcecada!), portanto não pôde me supervisionar, então coube a um outro monitor essa tarefa. Quem? Bryan Leigh.

Fiquei surpresa, mas cumpri minha detenção normalmente (essa palavra está tão irônica hoje...) e foi até divertido. Conversamos um pouco e ele acabou por me ajudar nas prateleiras mais altas. Ele é tão legal! E inteligente também... e aparentemente gosta de mim, porque vive cheio de charminhos e sorrisinhos pra cima de mim, e se preocupa comigo também. E foi levando tudo isso em consideração, que eu, Lily Evans, aceitei sair com Bryan Leigh no dia dos namorados.

Entende porque eu disse que essa detenção não foi _normal_? Na verdade, acho que eu só aceitei esse convite inconscientemente com o intuito de pôr um fim na normalidade desses meus dias. Mas peralá, eu sair com alguém como Bryan seria normal. Sair com o Potter seria anormal. Mas como eu não sou de aceitar convites pra sair, principalmente de caras por quem não sinto nadinha (o Bryan é legal, mas não vejo nada de especial nele. Sério mesmo.), acabou sendo anormal de qualquer jeito. Estranho. Bizarro.

De um jeito ou de outro, o que acontece é que eu tenho um encontro com Bryan. No dia dos namorados. Minhas amigas vão querer me matar. James vai ficar arrasado (peraí, eu me importo com ele? Ah, claro, desde que descobri que o _amo_. Peraí, eu já descobri isso?). E eu não poderia estar mais confusa.

Ou então, o mais provável, à beira de um ataque de nervos.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**N/A: bem, acho q acabei atualizando mais rápido do q imaginei... até pq esse capítulo ficou mais curto do q eu tinha pensado inicialmente... não sei se está muito bom, me digam vocês deixando reviews!**


	7. Aquecimento

**N/A: gente, só pra esclarecer... a Lily não vai no baile com o Bryan. Ela só vai sair com ele no dia dos namorados. O baile é só em maio. São dois eventos separados. Mas, agora que vcs deram idéia... qm sabe eu não posso enrolar o final feliz um pouco mais? Haauaahahu! Mas não vou deixar nada definido por enquanto... vcs vão ter q ficar mais pirados q a Lily pra saber oq vai acontecer! Hauauaua, eu sou má! **

**E não se assustem, mas o Sirius está um pouquinho sensível nesse capítulo...**

**Obrigada a todos aqueles que leram e deixaram reviews!**

**

* * *

**

_Aquecimento_

**SÁBADO, 03 DE FEVEREIRO**

JARDINS, 10h:00

Acordei como se não tivesse dormido nadinha a noite inteira. Minha cabeça estava estourando de dor, e meu corpo estava muito pesado, socado na cama. Devo ter dormido numa posição muito desconfortável, minhas costas estão super doloridas. Meio relutante, me arrastei até a ponta da cama, próxima à mesinha de cabeceira e vi que horas eram: sete da manhã... num _sábado_! Soltei um grunhido de frustração e tentei dormir novamente, mas quem disse que consegui?

Levantei meio tonta, a visão meio embaçada e os cabelos espalhados por todo o meu rosto. Olhei para as camas de minhas amigas; os cortinados fechados e os roncos suaves, porém audíveis de Alice denunciavam que todas dormiam na mais perfeita paz. Que noite tranqüila elas devem ter tido, pensei amargamente.

Caminhei para o banheiro e me olhei no espelho; eu estava um caco. Como estive a semana inteira, mas graças aos céus, ninguém descobriu o porquê. _Ainda._

E o motivo de meu humor estar péssimo, minha aparência pior ainda, e minha concentração nas aulas ter sido nula, é eu ter aceitado e marcado um _encontro_, no _dia dos namorados _com _Bryan Leigh_:

- monitor da Corvinal;

- que supervisionou minha detenção solitária na semana passada;

- que parece sentir alguma coisa por mim,

- sendo que eu não sinto nada por ele (apesar de não negar que ele é muito bonito, e inteligente).

E estou começando a achar que eu talvez _ame_ o Potter; quero dizer, _James_; ou Potter... Não sei mais.

Enfim, esses últimos acontecimentos, os quais minhas amigas ainda não tem conhecimento e pretendo que não saibam tão cedo, passaram voando pela minha cabeça numa velocidade nada agradável para uma manhã de sábado. Sério, é muita coisa para se pensar tão cedo.

Me vesti (calça jeans, blusa de manga comprida vermelha, rabo-de-cavalo, tênis; nada de especial.) e desci para a sala comunal, que encontrei completamente vazia. Como eu não tinha o que fazer (meus deveres estão sempre em dia, a não ser por aquele último dever de Transfiguração... sim, ainda é aquele da semana passada... ai ai ai... hum, melhor não pensar nisso agora, para o bem da minha sanidade mental...), decidi tomar meu café-da-manhã logo no Salão Principal, mas para a minha surpresa, o salão estava vazio! Mas é claro, pensei imediatamente, quem é que acorda a uma hora dessas num _sábado_?

Aparentemente os elfos domésticos, já que tinham uns dois terminando de arrumar as mesas do salão. Eles me olharam espantados e fizeram longas reverências para mim (cara, isso é muito irritante neles. Sempre tão subordinados, inferiorizados... dá pena.) e me levaram até a cozinha, que eu só tinha ido uma vez, mas estava tão distraída que nem me lembrava de como era, e me surpreendi ao ver um salão tão grande quanto o que eu tinha estado anteriormente, lotado de elfos incansáveis que vinham de lá pra cá com bandejas e mais bandejas de comida. Me sentei numa mesa que tinha próxima à porta e logo um outro elfo já me perguntava o que eu queria comer. Fiquei meio sem jeito, mas depois lembrei que nunca chegava a tempo de comer aqueles deliciosos bolinhos de frutas com confeito de chocolate, cereais sabor chocolate, e também os cookies com gotas de chocolate... resumindo: tudo do cardápio que continha chocolate e sempre acabava antes de eu chegar. Eu deveria acordar mais cedo só para comer essas gostosuras... mas eu também não sou nenhuma gulosa! Comi moderadamente... depois que terminei (lá pelas oito e meia) voltei para a sala comunal e comecei a fazer (finalmente!) o meu dever de Transfiguração. Quando acabei, resolvi dar uma volta pelo castelo, passeando mesmo, apreciando o ambiente... percebi que eu nunca reparei realmente em todos os detalhes desse castelo que já estudo há sete anos... estou sempre tão ocupada, atrasada, preocupada com os estudos, que nem paro para observar a beleza ao meu redor. E foi pensando nisso que resolvi descer para os jardins frios, iluminados pelos fracos raios de sol da manhã... o dia está realmente lindo!

_James adoraria jogar quadribol hoje..._

Oh-oh. Acabei de lembrar de uma coisa. Hoje _tem_ jogo de quadribol!

Ah, mas eu não preciso ir nesse jogo. Eu nunca vou mesmo. Só daquela vez... mas eu não preciso ir de novo. Não mesmo. Hum, com quem a Grifinória vai jogar mesmo? Acho que é com a Lufa-Lufa... nossa, como pude esquecer? Emelina praticamente implorou para a professora Minerva deixá-la jogar, mesmo que _teoricamente_ fizesse parte da detenção dela não jogar... mas McGonagall se apiedou dela, algo extremamente raro e peculiar dessa nossa professora. Acho que é porque dessa vez temos a possibilidade de ganhar a Taça de Quadribol, e como Grifinória não ganha há algum tempo... a diretora da Grifinória é muito competitiva...

Hum, algumas pessoas já estão saindo em direção ao campo de quadribol. Também, já está quase na hora do jogo. Vou ficar por aqui mesmo, esperar todos saírem e ir para a biblioteca, fazer o trabalho de DCAT e o de herbologia, que acabo de me lembrar que são para segunda-feira...

BIBLIOTECA, 10h:30

Certo, os jardins não são uma área muito segura para pessoas como eu tentando evitar pessoas como todas as que eu conheço (ta, não _todas_) de me localizarem. Por isso vim pra cá logo que vi Emelina e o _resto_ do time de quadribol da Grifinória (sim, o _resto_ do time significa _James_. E os outros que também jogam, é claro.) indo em direção ao campo. Ela, sendo uma _boa_ amiga, fez questão de me notar e gritar o meu nome alto o suficiente para que James e Sirius ouvissem e viessem me saudar junto com ela.

_- Lily! Você madrugou, hein? Vai assistir ao jogo?_ – disse ela animada. Não respondi imediatamente, porque estava ocupada olhando para o lindo garoto que se aproximava de mim. Nossa, como ele fica _gostoso_ quando está prestes a jogar uma partida de quadribol... _não, não, não fica não! _– _Hein?_

_- Ah, não, na verdade eu... tenho uns deveres pra terminar, sabe como é, e..._

- _Ora Lil, deixe disso! Hoje é sábado! O que pode ser melhor do que nos assistir derrotando a Lufa-Lufa no quadribol, além de nos assistir derrotando a Sonserina, e ganhando a Taça de Quadribol, e a Taça das Casas?_ – falou Sirius muito agitado e animado, me fazendo revirar os olhos e rir de sua prepotência. Ele realmente se acha melhor do que todo mundo!

_- Você não precisa ir se não quiser..._ – falou James entrando timidamente na conversa – _vai ser só mais um jogo qualquer..._ – essa era novidade! James Potter, não se exibindo sobre quadribol? – _você pode nos assistir na final_! – esse é o James que eu conheço. Convencido...

_- Ok, Potter_ – isso soou meio estranho... enquanto isso, Emelina e Sirius se juntavam ao resto do time e se encaminhavam para o campo, nos deixando sozinhos - _pode deixar que eu vou comparecer na final... _– e sorri singelamente, e ele sorriu de volta.

_- Vamos, James!_ – gritou Sirius às portas do vestiário. James deu um último sorriso (daqueles especiais) e foi-se para o jogo.

Então decidi vir logo para cá, mas quem encontrei no caminho?

_- Oi Lily, tudo bem? – _disse ele amigavelmente

_- Ah, olá Bryan... – _falei disfarçando o nervosismo e a sem-gracice na minha voz.

_- Você vai assistir ao jogo?_

_- Na verdade não, estou indo para a biblioteca, estudar um pouco, sabe..._

_- Que bom, eu também! Posso ir com você? – _como escapar dessa? Como?

_- Er... claro..._

E estamos "estudando" desde então; bom, eu estou escrevendo aqui ao invés de fazer os meus deveres, e ele parece não estar fazendo muita coisa... sei lá, fica sentado de frente pra mim, me observando... muito esquisito...

Melhor parar por aqui, ele está vindo para o meu lado.

ALMOÇO, SALÃO PRINCIPAL, 12h:30

O "estudo" na biblioteca não foi nada agradável. Digo, depois que ele se sentou ao meu lado, comecei o meu trabalho de herbologia, mas ele simplesmente tirou os livros de perto de mim, e segurou a minha mão. Dá pra imaginar o quanto eu fiquei nervosa na hora, né, ainda mais porque não tinha ninguém na biblioteca, e a M. Pince estava há corredores e corredores de distância de nós dois. Tirei a mão da mesa disfarçadamente, e o olhei meio nervosa, no que ele sorriu carinhosamente e se ajeitou melhor na cadeira, me ajudando com o dever. Não que eu precisasse de ajuda, não mesmo, mas eu não podia ser grossa, não é?

Ele ficou me ajudando, e chegando mais perto, senti o rosto dele perigosamente próximo do meu... eu cheguei a mencionar que da janela da biblioteca dava pra ver o campo de quadribol perfeitamente? Bem de longe, mas dá. Pois bem, graças a isso, o que eu mais temia no momento não se concretizou. Bryan estava se inclinando para me beijar, e eu não tinha saída, tinha uma grande estante de livros às minhas costas e a mesa à minha frente, de um lado tinham muitas cadeiras, e do outro estava ele; não tinha como eu fugir. Fui virando o rosto lentamente até que focalizei a janela, e vi que Grifinória tinha ganho a partida, e James segurava o pomo vitoriosamente bem ao longe. Nunca fui muito esportiva nem nada, mas pulei da cadeira na mesma hora gritando "Ele agarrou o pomo! Grifinória ganhou!", sendo reprimida por M. Pince em seguida. Bryan fez uma cara de desgosto e um sorrisinho sem graça e sem vontade se formou em seus lábios.

_- Parabéns... suponho que você irá comemorar a vitória com os seus amigos, certo?_ – meu primeiro impulso foi dizer não, mas ao me lembrar do que aconteceria se eu continuasse ali com Bryan, concordei na mesma hora.

- _É, vou... até mais, Bryan... _– falei pegando minhas coisas e me dirigindo apressadamente para as portas da biblioteca.

- _Até... e até o nosso encontro!_ – bum! Uma bomba caiu no meu estômago. Ele não tinha esquecido o maldito encontro!

- _Claro... até lá..._ – sorri amarelo e saí o mais rápido possível dali.

Alice e Marlene estão vindo se sentar aqui. Depois escrevo.

SALA COMUNAL, 15h:30

Elas me chamaram para a pequena festinha no salão comunal da Grifinória onde Emelina e o _resto_ do time já estavam. Elas quiseram saber onde eu estive, e bem, eu tento, mas não sou uma boa mentirosa... nem sempre... subimos para cá, longe de ouvidos curiosos.

- _Lily! Nem te vimos hoje! Emelina nos contou que você estava lá nos jardins, mas você não assistiu ao jogo..._ – e reparando os livros em meus braços _– não me diga que você ficou estudando!_

_- Hum... ta bom, eu não digo... na verdade, aconteceram outras coisas muito mais agitadas do que um simples estudo... –_ essa última parte eu juro que quis dizer só pra mim, mas elas escutaram...

_- Como é que é? Lily, conta essa história direito! –_ falou Alice com seu jeito autoritário

_- Ah, é que, quando eu tava na biblioteca, o Bryan tava lá..._

_- Bryan Leigh? Da Corvinal? Aquele que queria te chamar pra sair? _

_- É Lene, ele mesmo..._

_- E o que aconteceu?_

_- Eu tava estudando, ele se ofereceu para estudar junto comigo, e eu sou muito educada, não pude recusar, aí ele quase me beijou..._

_- OH! –_ fizeram Alice e Marlene

_- ... Mas eu consegui desviar... mas eu não vou me livrar dele tão cedo..._

_- Como assim? O que você quer dizer com isso?_

_- Ai, Ali... é que... bem, no último dia da nossa detenção na semana passada, foi o Bryan que supervisionou, e do nada ele me chamou pra sair com ele no dia dos namorados e..._

_- Pelo amor de Merlim, Lily, não me diga que você aceitou! –_ falou Marlene desesperada.

_- Aceitei sim... –_ falei sonsamente, e as duas desabaram nas respectivas camas com cara de espanto

_- Aceitou o quê? –_ perguntou Emelina alegre adentrando o quarto.

_- Lily tem um encontro com Bryan Leigh no dia dos namorados. –_ falou Marlene com o travesseiro sobre a cabeça.

_- Por quê? –_ ela perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas

_- Hey, eu não posso ter um encontro de vez em quando não?_

_- Não com ele... –_ falou Alice

_- E por que não? –_ retorqui

_- Porque vai ser extremamente chato. O cara é muito chato, eu sei. –_ falou Marlene, que o conhece há muito tempo, porque eram vizinhos quando crianças. Ela está certa, ele é chato mesmo. - _e você não gosta dele... __precisa desmarcar esse encontro logo. _

_- Como é? Não!_

_- E por que não? Você não pode estar considerando sair com ele... A não ser que você esteja gostando dele... –_ concluiu Alice, ao que as outras fizeram cara de espanto _– Você não gosta dele... gosta?_

_- Ah, mas que bobagem, é claro que ela não gosta! –_ falou Emelina _– ela gosta do James! –_ ao ouvirem isso as outras duas suspiraram aliviadas. Eu apenas fiquei de queixo caído com esta afirmação. Como elas podem pensar que sabem mais de mim do que eu mesma?

_- Falando em James, ele deve estar pensando em te fazer uma surpresa. Imagine a cara dele quando descobrir que você já tem planos? E com o Bryan? Você sabe que ele sente ciúmes do Bryan..._

_- Hey! – _interrompi_ - Vocês não tem o direito de interferir na minha vida assim! –_ elas baixaram os olhos como se pedissem desculpas. - _E quem é que disse que eu gosto do James! - _elas não responderam à essa última "pergunta".

_- Foi mal, Lily... mas, você quer realmente sair com ele? Porque, a gente sabe que às vezes você acaba concordando com certas coisas só pra não magoar as pessoas...-_ falou Alice. E como ela está certa em relação a isso...

_- É, eu sei... também não sei como fui entrar nessa... quando vi já tinha aceitado. Mas eu não posso faltar com a minha palavra._

_- Certo... que tal descermos agora? –_ disse Marlene

Descemos para a festiva sala comunal, onde todos comemoram nossa vitória alegremente. Parece que o próximo jogo, em março, será Corvinal X Sonserina, e o vencedor jogará contra a Grifinória na final.

Os meninos estão bastante animados. Até Remo está festejando, e ele é bem fechado. Sirius está dançando em cima de uma mesa, deixando algumas garotas suspirantes à sua volta; Marlene passa rápido ao lado dele e _acidentalmente_ o derruba da mesa, fazendo-o cair num tombo que arrancou muitas gargalhadas; Emelina bebe umas cervejas amanteigadas junto com o _resto_ do time; Alice e Frank se agarram discretamente num canto da sala...

Acabei de lembrar! O noivado dos dois é daqui a duas semanas. Eu ainda tenho que comprar um presente e um vestido... será que eu vou arranjar tempo?

Alguém acaba de se sentar ao meu lado no sofá. Melhor guardar isso.

SALÃO PRINCIPAL, JANTAR, 19h:30

_- Hey, posso sentar aqui?_ – falou James com um tom de voz doce

_- À vontade..._ – respondi sorrindo de esguelha

Um longo silêncio se instalou entre nós, que logo foi quebrado por mim:

_- Eu vi uma parte do jogo.- _falei casualmente

_- Sério?_ – ele sorriu surpreso. – _Qual?_

_- O finalzinho. Você agarrando o pomo. De onde eu estava não dava pra ver muito bem, mas eu pude distinguir o seu cabelo despenteado no meio daquele mar de borrões vermelhos._

_- Uau. Estou impressionado!_ – ele sorriu. _Aquele_ sorriso convencido. – _e onde é que você estava?_

_- Na biblioteca. _

- _Então você deixou de me assistir jogando para ficar estudando?_ – ele disse com falsa indignação

- _Sinto muito, mas estudos ainda são a minha prioridade..._ – rimos. O rosto dele estava bem próximo...

Mas aí ouvimos uma explosão vinda do outro canto da sala e muitas pessoas correndo. A sala comunal estava pegando fogo! Quem seria tão tapado para incendiar a sala comunal? Só há uma pessoa...

Depois da décima quinta caneca de cerveja amanteigada (quem contou foi Remo. Sinceramente, 15 canecas de cerveja?) Sirius pegou alguma coisa parecida com aquelas velas de aniversário trouxa que soltam fagulhas e acendeu no meio da sala, para impressionar algumas garotas. Mas por puro azar, uma fagulha caiu na capa de Marlene e começou a pegar fogo. Foi pânico geral. Todos começaram a correr desesperados, Alice e Frank sabiamente foram atrás de McGonagall, Remo e Emelina tentavam manter Sirius longe das chamas, porque ele pensava serem estrelas cadentes (vai entender), e eu e James tentamos acalmar o pessoal, e principalmente salvar Marlene, que àquela altura já tinha os cabelos chamuscados também.

Felizmente eu tive a idéia de buscar um balde de água para apagar o fogo de Marlene, para ela não sair incendiando tudo, sabe como é. Deu certo. A sorte é que a água atingiu Sirius também, deixando-o menos bêbado, se é que é possível. Pelo menos ele saiu de perto do fogo; mas mesmo assim ele queimou o braço.

A professora Minerva veio logo em seguida, apagou o restante das chamas e consertou as coisas danificadas. Ela mandou que eu acompanhasse Sirius e Marlene até a enfermaria e Remo se encarregou de pôr ordem no resto do pessoal.

Marlene está realmente furiosa com Sirius. Quero dizer, quem não estaria? Ele queimou metade do cabelo dela, que é – ou era – o cabelo mais bonito da escola. Ah, se isso tivesse acontecido comigo... ele não ia sobreviver... se bem que meu cabelo já tem cara de queimado. Porque ele é ruivo, sabe como é.

Depois de deixar uma Marlene atirando toalhas, vidros e todo tipo de coisa em cima de um Sirius com ressaca, na Ala Hospitalar, vim encontrar o resto dos meus amigos para um jantar _tranqüilo._

Ah, esqueci de mencionar, que por muita sorte, conseguimos alegar para a diretora da Grifinória que o acidente foi causado por pedaços quebrados de brinquedos da Zonko's atirados displicentemente na lareira por um primeiranista descuidado, portanto ninguém vai perder pontos. Preciso dizer que essa brilhante desculpa esfarrapada foi dada por James?

Bem, o jantar está acabando e eu já vou subindo.

**DOMINGO, 04 DE FEVEREIRO**

CORUJAL, 17h:00

Marlene e Sirius saíram da enfermaria hoje de manhã. Ela ainda está furiosa com ele, e com razão; o cabelo dela que antes era preto, liso e até o fim das costas, agora está castanho escuro, meio frizado e diminuído até o meio das costas. M. Pomfrey diz que se ela passar uma semana usando uma poção especial o cabelo volta ao normal, mas ela não agüenta ficar uma semana inteira com o cabelo desse jeito. Se tem uma coisa que Marlene simplesmente ama de paixão, é o cabelo dela.

Sirius está num estado de dar pena. Não, também não é pra tanto. Ele só está realmente mal por ter enfurecido Marlene. E eles já não estavam numa situação muito boa antes, com toda aquela história da Adams (irônico como a maior inimiga da Marlene no momento é irmã da minha maior inimiga)... e é por isso que ele veio me procurar, e me arrastou para um lugar onde ninguém iria nos incomodar.

Agora ele está andando de um lado para o outro, se esquivando das titicas de coruja que caem constantemente do teto. Eu sou mais esperta, fico aqui nessa sacadinha, bem longe dessas corujas medonhas. Não é que eu não goste delas... eu até as acho bonitinhas... mas às vezes elas assustam...

- _Lily, você está me escutando?_ – Sirius fala indignado – _pára de escrever nesse troço aí e presta atenção no meu problema! _– nossa, como se o mundo girasse em torno dele...

- _Relaxa, eu to te escutando. Agora continua..._

- _Certo... é que eu não sei o que eu posso fazer pra Marlene me perdoar! Eu sei que o que eu fiz foi terrível, mas... ah, ela não pode ficar me evitando pra sempre! É horrível!_

_- Hum, Sirius, você gosta da Lene, não é?_ – ele pára de andar, faz uma cara de choque; uma titica de coruja cai no ombro dele e ele nem nota. – _Sirius?_

_- N-não, c-claro que não!_ – ele fala rindo forçado e limpando a titica do ombro. Eu o encaro mais profundamente e ele suspira – _ta tão na cara assim?_

_- Ô. Só de você me arrastar até aqui pra arranjar um jeito dela te perdoar..._

_- Olha Lily, ninguém pode saber disso, entendeu? Ninguém mesmo. Nem o James. Muito menos a Marlene. Pelo menos por enquanto. Eu... ainda não estou preparado para admitir que gosto seriamente de alguém..._

- _Uau! Sirius Black, apaixonado! Essa eu não esperava mesmo!_

_- Ta, mas não conta pra ninguém! É sério..._

_- Ta bom, ta bom... mas e então, quando você pretende se declarar pra ela?_

_- Hum, ainda não tinha pensado nisso... eu poderia me declarar num encontro, mas ela nunca aceitaria, estando brava do jeito que está..._

_- Concordo... hum... já sei!_ – eu e minhas idéias brilhantes! Eu sou o máximo! (espírito Potter baixando...)

_- O que? O que_! – ele se senta ao meu lado no chão e olha esperançoso para as páginas do meu diário. Que cara-de-pau!

_- Hey! Isso aqui é pessoal! E a idéia não ta aqui ainda..._

_- Então fala logo, o que é?_

_- Simples. Você vai se declarar pra ela no Baile de Primavera._

_- Uma declaração? Pública?_

_- É! Não é brilhante?_

_- Não! É humilhante! Imagina se eu, Sirius Black, um maroto conquistador, se declara desse jeito..._

_- Sirius... você disse que gosta dela..._

_- E gosto! Ai, ta bom... mas acha que vai dar certo?_

_- Ora Sirius, é claro! Só que você precisa que ela te perdoe até lá..._

_- Hum... já tenho uma idéia... no dia dos namorados... ela não me escapa..._

_- Sirius... vê lá o que você faz com a minha amiga, hein! Ela é muito sensível..._

- _Sensível? Ela tem o coração de pedra!_ – eu ri. – _mas obrigado por tudo, ruivinha! Preciso ir agora_ – e me dando um beijo na testa – _até mais!_

Legal. Sirius é apaixonado pela Marlene e ela nem ao menos pode saber disso. E o engraçado é que ela também é apaixonada por ele, mas eu não posso nem sonhar em contar pra ele. Mesmo agora sabendo que o amor dela é correspondido. Que enrascada eu fui me meter, não? Mas pelo menos tive uma idéia pra unir os dois de vez. Mas que fique por conta do Sirius. Já tenho problemas demais no momento.

Certo, está escuro e eu estou sozinha aqui em cima, e essas corujas estão começando a me dar medo...

SALA COMUNAL, 18h:00

Nossa, aquelas corujas quase me mataram. Sério. Uma delas voou pra cima de mim e eu juro que pensei que ela fosse me agarrar pelos ombros e me atirar pela janelinha. corujas podem ser cruéis...

**SEGUNDA-FEIRA, 05 DE FEVEREIRO**

FEITIÇOS, 10:00

Meninas, o noivado de Alice está chegando. O que é que vamos dar de presente pra eles? – Lily

_Ih, não faço idéia. Que tipo de coisa se dá de presente de noivado? – Lene_

**Acho que se dá coisas pra casa nova, sabe? – Mel**

Mas isso não é o que se dá no Chá de Panela, que é depois do noivado e antes do casamento?

_Ih Lily, agora você complicou. Vai ter Chá de Panela?_

**Boa pergunta. Também não sei. Será que devemos perguntar a ela?**

Não sei. Ah, o sinal tocou.

TRANSFIGURAÇÃO, 11h:00

Bom, pode-se ver pelo bilhetinho da aula anterior que eu ainda não sei o que dar de presente para Alice e Frank. Será que minha mãe sabe? Vou mandar uma coruja perguntando.

**TERÇA-FEIRA, 06 DE FEVEREIRO**

SALA COMUNAL, 15h:00

Acabei de receber a resposta de mamãe. Ainda bem que foi rápido. Veja só:

_Nesta ocasião, os amigos podem ou não enviar presentes, mas seria bom oferecer uma lembrança para a futura casa ou flores acompanhadas de um cartão de felicitações ao casal._

Ok, o presente é opcional então. Agora só resta um problema... a roupa. Eu tenho que comprar um vestido novo urgentemente. O último vestido de baile que eu comprei foi pro Baile de Inverno, no quarto ano, e eu cresci um pouquinho, sabe, encorpei em alguns lugares, se é que você me entende. Aquele vestido verde super fofo não me serve mais. Bom, quanto a isso, acho que posso comprar no próximo passeio à Hogsmeade... com a ajuda das minhas amigas, é claro.

HISTÓRIA DA MAGIA, 16h:00

_Ta, então a gente não precisa dar presente?_

É. A gente pode dar só umas flores e um cartão.

**Legal. Mas a gente podia personalizar o cartão. Sabe, colocar uma foto de nós quatro. O que acham?**

_Do que as meninas estão falando?_

_Hey Sirius, quem te chamou aqui? Isso é conversa de garotas..._

_Lene! Você já me perdoou?_

_Longe disso... agora volta pro seu lugar!_

_Mas Lenezinha..._

Oi Lily!

O que você quer, Potter? Veio invadir nossa conversa também?

Na verdade, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa...

_Pergunta depois que eu preciso falar com a Lene! Vai Lene, me perdoa! Você sabe que eu não fiz por mal... e depois, você que me fez cair da mesa primeiro!_

_Ah, então era tudo uma questão de vingança? Agora é que eu não perdôo mesmo! Pode esquecer Sirius Black!_

Lily, posso te perguntar uma coisa importante?

**Acho melhor você não perguntar o que eu acho que você quer perguntar, James. Vai por mim.**

Ora Mel, vai ficar contra mim agora?

**Claro que não. Você melhor do que ninguém sabe o quanto eu apóio vocês dois. Mas é melhor não perguntar nada. É pro seu próprio bem.**

**Gente, não é melhor a gente prestar atenção na aula?**

Obrigada Remo!

JANTAR, SALÃO PRINCIPAL, 19h:00

Deu pra perceber por esse bilhetinho que James queria me chamar pra sair com ele no dia dos namorados, não é? Mas ainda bem que Emelina não deixou que ele perguntasse, e que Remo contribuiu... ele não pode saber que eu já tenho um _encontro _com Bryan Leigh. Bom, ele vai descobrir no dia... mas pra quê ficar chateado agora, não é mesmo? E depois, eu não estou preparada para aceitar um convite dele ainda. Estou preparada para aceitar um convite do Bryan, mas não dele, que é, diga-se de passagem, o amor da minha vida... quem é que me entende?

SALA COMUNAL, 20h:00

Hey, sabe o que eu acabo de sacar? Eu não vou pra Hogsmeade com Bryan no dia dos namorados, porque cai numa quarta-feira! Perfeito! Bom, de qualquer forma, preciso ver no quadro de avisos quando é a próxima visita, pra comprar meu vestido do noivado de Alice.

20h:05

Ta, isso é muito errado. Que tipo de escola cancela todas as aulas da tarde num dia absolutamente normal para um passeio no vilarejo próximo, quando há muito estudo e revisões para fazer? Quero dizer, os N.I.E.M.'s estão próximos! Só porque é dia dos namorados? Fala sério! aposto que a professora Minerva não concorda com isso... e isso deve ser coisa do professor Dumbledore! Aquele... diretor... sensível demais... ou então a louca romântica da professora de adivinhação... ou ainda o Slughorn...

Ta, certo. Sem xingar o corpo docente da escola.

Bom, pelo menos agora eu sei quando vou comprar meu vestido novo.

* * *

N/A: olha só quem postou capítulo novo!

ta, esse _ainda_ não é o dia dos namorados, tampouco o dia do baile; como o próprio título diz, é um aquecimento. mas, se vcs perceberem, o título tem a ver com outras coisas q acontecem no capítulo tb...

eu não pretendia escrever esse capítulo pré-dia-dos-namorados, mas é q tanta coisa veio na minha cabeça, e não podia ficar de fora... e se eu fosse colocar o dia dos namorados junto, ia ficar muito grande... e antes que eu fique sem tempo e sem inspiração, pelo menos alguma coisa já está aqui!

espero q os bilhetinhos não tenham ficado confusos!

a fic agora tem capa! passem lá no meu profile e vejam!

bjs e deixem reviews!


	8. Encontros e Desencontros

N/A: depois de um longo tempo, crises de falta de inspiração, de ter passado uma semana inteira doente, semana de provas, feriados, e tudo o mais, aqui estou, com mais um capítulo do diário da nossa querida Lily-quase-pirando!

Respondendo às reviews:

**Rose Samartinne**pois é, a Lily se mete em cada uma... q bom q vc gostou do capítulo! Espero q goste deste tb!

**Tety Potter: **êba, mais uma fã! Tb adorei escrever os bilhetinhos! Por favor, não abandone a fic por causa da minha demora em postar! xD

**Gla Evans-Dumbledore: **pois é, pobrezinho dele... e o que vai acontecer vc está prestes a descobrir... e q bom vc ta achando os capítulos cada vez melhores! Isso prova q eu to melhorando como escritora! Êêê!

**Luiza Holmes:** oi xará! Q bom q gostou! E controle-se aí, pois eu _acho_ q vc ficará isenta (nossa, como eu sou metida, olha a palavra q eu usei!) de momentos de depressão... mas não posso garantir nada, e é melhor eu ficar quieta senão abro o jogo e conto tudo o q vai acontecer e adeus surpresas!

**Tahh Black:** brigada, q bom q vc gostou! Continua por aqui!

**Bárbara Ceni:** hehehe! q bom q gostou!

**Cassy Potter:** q bom q gostou!! é sempre bom ouvir isso... uau, vc é dedicada mesmo! 04:00? me sinto honrada! ah, vc acertou! brigas, sim, algumas... mas veja por si mesma... e a sua review com certeza me inspirou, obrigada! ;D

Espero q não tenham esperado demais... . e q ainda continuem acompanhando... agora, fiquem com mais um emocionante capítulo de Diário de uma Bruxa à Beira de um Ataque de Nervos! xD

_

* * *

_

_Encontros e Desencontros_

_(ou Dia dos namorados)_

**SEGUNDA-FEIRA, 12 DE FEVEREIRO**

SALA COMUNAL, 17:00

O resto da semana passada foi bem _nada_. Só aulas, deveres, realmente nada de mais. Ah, e James ficou me persuadindo o tempo todo, tentando ficar a sós comigo para me convidar pra sair no dia dos namorados. Mas eu tenho amigas legais que não me deixaram sozinha em nenhum momento.

Também não encontrei mais o Bryan. Pelo menos não por tempo suficiente para ele tentar me beijar novamente. As únicas vezes que o vi foram durante as aulas de Feitiços, Adivinhação, e no Salão Principal, na hora das refeições. E em todas essas situações ele apenas sorriu e me mandou aquele sorriso cheio de dentes, que pensando bem, parece uma tentativa de imitar o sorriso extremamente cativante e charmoso do Potter.

É impressionante. Como é que existem pessoas que realmente querem ser parecidos com criaturas como Potter? Ta, eu to apaixonada por ele e tudo mais, e ele mudou muito, não é mais tão idiota quanto antes, não azara as pessoas por aí, não fica com outras garotas (apesar de ter _beijado,_ mesmo que supostamente forçado, Melissa Adams, que me odeia e vice-e-versa... acho que ainda guardo ressentimentos dessa história toda...), mas eu ainda o acho extremamente convencido e metido demais, embora eu meio que goste desse jeito dele... ah, fala sério, como é que eu ainda vivo sã (será mesmo?) com todas essas contradições na minha cabeça? Sinceramente, eu não sei...

Bem, deixando minhas reflexões pessoais acerca da minha mente conturbada de lado...

Sirius passou o resto da semana tentando convencer Marlene de perdoá-lo por causa do pequeno incêndio na sala comunal e consequentemente no cabelo dela, que embora já tenha voltado a sua beleza e tamanho naturais (graças à poção milagrosa de M. Pomfrey), ela ainda está muito enfurecida com ele... Acho que o Sirius faz besteiras demais...

Falando nele, não é que ele está entrando pela sala comunal agora mesmo? Hum, parece um pouco preocupado... e está vindo falar comigo...

DORMITÓRIO MASCULINO, 17:30

Sirius estava nervoso porque estava fugindo de Melinda Adams, que o tinha perseguido o dia todo querendo saber se ele a convidaria para passarem o dia dos namorados juntos. Mas ela o encontrou na sala comunal, quando ele finalmente disse que não ia rolar mais nada entre os dois, e que ele não gostava dela, a garota ficou com tanta raiva que saiu atirando tudo o que via pela frente em cima dele. E não foram coisas pequenas, como enfeites de mesa. Estou falando de vasos, livros, castiçais, quadros, cadeiras, e ela até tentou virar uma mesa em cima dele, mas não teve força suficiente, o que deu tempo para ele se esconder dela no dormitório dos garotos, e me arrastou junto, porque precisava conversar comigo.

Aqui estou eu novamente, neste recinto proibido para garotas, sentada na cama de um garoto, e se algum outro garoto me vir aqui vai ser extremamente embaraçoso, principalmente se um dos garotos estiver de roupa-debaixo, algo assim. Ai, por que Sirius tem que ser tão idiota e fazer coisas tão estúpidas?

Certo, ele acaba de falar alguma coisa, é melhor eu prestar atenção. Antes que ele decida arrancar o diário das minhas mãos. Ele não gosta de ser ignorado, sabe.

17:35

_- Lily, nosso plano não está dando certo. A Lene ainda não me perdoou por ter incendiado o cabelo dela, o que só torna impossível de ela ir comigo para Hogsmeade no dia dos namorados e me perdoar pelo caso com a Adams, comprometendo o plano de eu me declarar pra ela no dia do baile como nós dois tínhamos combinado! Lily, você ta entendendo a gravidade da situação?_

_- To Sirius, e fica calmo! Eu já pensei em tudo isso que você me falou agora e... bem, é tudo culpa sua, porque você faz besteiras demais – _provavelmente não é muito bom dizer esse tipo de coisa para alguém que está arrancando os cabelos de tão nervoso. Mas agora já foi.

_- Lily!_

_- Sirius, sinceramente... controle-se homem! Você está parecendo uma garota falando desse jeito! – _eleme olhou chocado e com um olhar mortífero. Oras, estava mesmo! Pior do que eu, devo dizer.

_- Ta bem. Alguma idéia? – _ele disse, se sentando na cama dele e engrossando a voz, mas sem deixar de me encarar com aquele olhar mortífero.

_- Hum, ainda não. Mas eu vou pensar em alguma coisa, prometo. – _acrescentei ao ver que ele fazia cara de desespero novamente._ – como exatamente você tentou se desculpar com a Marlene?_

_- Ah, você sabe... eu tenho meus métodos... _– ele falou, exibindo aquele sorriso metido, pior do que o do Potter.

_- Você não está flertando com ela quando vai pedir desculpas, está?_

_- Mas é claro que sim!_

_- Sirius! Você está fazendo tudo errado! Assim ela vai achar que você está só de brincadeira! Quero dizer,você tem que mostrar seriedade, e falar o quanto está arrependido. E aí, para compensá-la por tudo, convide-a para ir para Hogsmeade no dia dos namorados apenas como amigos._

_- Mas..._

_- Vai por mim. Ela vai se impressionar com a sua atitude madura e vai te desculpar pelo lance do cabelo. E talvez aceite sair com você. Mas dê um tempo para ela pensar, não exija resposta na hora._

_- Hum... pode dar certo... valeu Lily! – _ele agarrou minha bochecha e deu um beijo estalado. Ta né...

Nesse exato momento, saiu do banheiro um Peter Petigrew enrolado numa toalha. Virei a cara imediatamente no que Sirius o repreendeu:

- _Peter! Volta pro banheiro!_

_- D-desculpe, e-eu..._ – e ele correu para o banheiro, voltando um pouco depois, para meu alívio, vestido.

- _Pode abrir os olhos, Lily._ – falou Sirius rindo, no que eu lentamente abri um olho me virando para encarar um Peter corado e sem graça. Dava pra rir da situação.

- _Hum... o que você está fazendo aqui?_ – me perguntou o mais sem-jeito dos marotos.

- _Resolvendo alguns assuntos..._ – falou Sirius – _mas não comenta com ninguém não, principalmente o Pontas, ouviu? Ah, Rabicho, dá pra você ver se a sala comunal está vazia?_

Mas a sala não estava vazia; como poderia estar? Mas Peter disse que ia tentar tirá-los de lá. E aqui estou eu, esperando o povinho sair da sala comunal para eu poder voltar para o meu dormitório, porque sabe como é, eu não posso simplesmente sair do dormitório dos garotos como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Eu tenho uma imagem a zelar, sabe. Minha integridade.

Sirius acaba de dizer que "a barra está limpa". Beleza, vou sair dessa _selva_ que eles chamam de dormitório...

DORMITÓRIO FEMININO, 17:45

Logo que nós saímos, nos deparamos com Marlene entrando na sala comunal. Ela me olhou com uma cara de surpresa seguida de raiva que me deu medo...

_- Lily! O que vocês... ah, eu não quero saber! _– e ela se dirigiu raivosa para o dormitório.

_- Lene! _– lancei um olhar indignado para ela.

_- A gente tava só conversando, Le... – _ela olhou para ele com um olhar surpreso e ao mesmo tempo mortal, e ele achou que seria mais seguro ficar calado na hora.

_- Ah, como eu pude pensar isso de você, Lily! Você é minha amiga, e seria incapaz de trair o James com esse daí – _que tipo de amiga fala isso na frente do melhor amigo do cara que a gente gosta?

_- Lene! – _vociferei entre dentes com meu olhar mortífero, enquanto Sirius sorria. Me virei para ele com um outro olhar ameaçador e ele parou de rir na hora, olhando para o chão.

_- Hum, Marlene, será que eu podia falar com você? – _ele disse sério.

_- Até mais Lene! – _falei e subi as escadas correndo.

_- Hey, Lily! – _elafalou, mas eu já estava na porta do quarto. Resignada, se voltou para Sirius_ – O que você quer falar, Black? _

E aqui estou, tentando ouvir a conversa dos dois com o ouvido encostado na porta. Mas não dá pra ouvir nada, só os passos deles lá embaixo. E parecem passos nervosos. Hum, espero que o Sirius não faça besteira...

Ih, ela já está voltando!

17:48

Consegui pular de volta para a minha cama no momento em que a Lene entrou. Ela nem percebeu que eu tentava escutar a conversa dos dois. Hum, ela está com uma cara... indefinível. Não parece feliz... mas também não está triste... indiferente ela não está... ela acaba de se jogar na minha cama, me encarando. Acho melhor ver o que ela quer...

18:05

_- Lene, o que aconteceu? O que o Sirius queria? – _perguntei inocentemente.

_- Bem... ele tentou mais uma vez se desculpar pelo incidente do cabelo... – _ela fez uma cara de tédio _- tipo, eu já nem me importava mais, até porque meu cabelo já ta normal de novo, mas tava engraçado vê-lo culpado e tal, tentando reconquistar a minha confiança... – _ela sorriu. Mas sua feição mudou logo depois_. - mesmo depois daquela história com a Adams._ _E o pior é que ele ficava flertando comigo toda hora que ia pedir desculpas... assim não dá, né! Só me deixava com mais raiva!_

_- Sei... – _Sirius é tão idiota, né?

_- ... Mas agora ele se fez de cara sério e maduro, me convidou para ir com ele à Hogsmeade no dia dos namorados, como amigos, para compensar. – _ela bufou

_- E... você aceitou...?_

_- Aceitei. – _sorri._ – mas não por ele..._

_- Como assim? – _perguntei confusa

_- Ah, isso não vem ao caso agora... – _ela sorriu maliciosae se levantou da cama, se dirigindo para a cômoda dela. Não sei bem o que ela quis dizer com isso..._ – Vamos, me ajude a escolher uma roupa para usar na quarta-feira. Ah, e você também tem que escolher a sua. Ou se esqueceu do seu encontro com o Bryan? – _ela falou desdenhosa.

_- Não, não esqueci _– falei enquanto atirava uma almofada em sua direção.

Marlene está me mostrando umas roupas. Acho que ela quer que eu opine. Ela acaba de pegar uma saia na _minha_ gaveta, e está moldando no corpo dela. Mas é a minha saia preferida... melhor impedi-la, já!

JANTAR, SALÃO PRINCIPAL, 19:50

Ficamos experimentando roupas para nossos encontros até a hora do jantar. Convenci Marlene a não pegar a minha saia emprestada, já que eu quero usá-la no _meu_ encontro Ela disse que essa saia preta com fenda lateral me deixa sexy demais para sair com o Bryan, e eu deveria guardá-la para usar quando estiver com James. Vê se tem cabimento! Ela é muito cruel... enfim, decidimos nossas roupas. Marlene vai usar a minha blusa de gola alta e manga comprida lilás, com uma calça jeans azul-escura e botas pretas de salto alto, bem casual.. Eu vou vestir uma blusa branca amassada e decotada de manga comprida solta nos punhos, uma calça jeans preta, e uma sandália de salto preta, em troca da blusa.

Também combinamos de nos encontrar na porta da Trapobelo Moda Mágica, boutique do povoado, logo depois de nossos encontros, para comprarmos vestidos para o noivado de Alice (Marlene tem vários outros vestidos que ela poderia usar, mas não dispensa uma oportunidade de fazer compras) que será o mesmo que eu vou usar no baile.

Certo, o banquete já acabou. Ih, acabei de lembrar! Tenho que conversar com Remo sobre o maldito Baile de Primavera! O diretor Dumbledore quer que nós apresentemos um relatório sobre as idéias para a decoração, e eu ainda nem pensei em nada! Tipo, tem que escolher e encomendar as flores, decidir como vão ser as toalhas de mesa (no último baile quem as escolheu fez um péssimo trabalho. Eram muito grandes e extravagantes, todo mundo tropeçava nelas. E também não eram muito bonitas), falar com o pessoal da divulgação (que são os, argh, sonserinos) para que os cartazes combinem com a decoração, esse tipo de coisa...

SALA COMUNAL, 20:30

Aff, estou exausta! Quero dizer, tanto planejamento deixou a minha cabeça zunindo. E ainda tem os exames, que estão cada vez mais próximos... e o dia dos namorados... é tanta coisa pra minha cabeça...

Hum... acho que vou terminar o meu trabalho de Poções... é, isso com certeza vai me ajudar a relaxar...

**TERÇA-FEIRA, 13 DE FEVEREIRO**

HISTÓRIA DA MAGIA, 16:45

Lily, preciso falar com você. Por favor, é importante.

Potter, estamos em aula. Estou tentando aprender alguma coisa.

Ora Lily, por favor! Essa matéria nem é nova que eu sei! O Binns ta só revisando pela milésima vez a Revolta dos Duendes Proletários! 

Uau, você me surpreendeu. Não sabia que prestava atenção na aula.

Lily, não mude de assunto! Vai, por favor... te espero depois da aula em frente à estátua da bruxa caolha. E pare de me chamar de Potter.

Ta bem... _James._

POÇÕES, 17:35

Isso é inédito. Eu, Lily Evans, aluna-modelo e melhor da classe, escrevendo durante a minha aula preferida: Poções!

Mas a culpa não é minha. A culpa é do cara metido e arrogante de cabelos bagunçados e óculos sentado ao meu lado por pura ironia do destino, e que é o mesmo cara por quem eu estou apaixonada mas não pode saber disso (embora eu ache que é bem óbvio) porque sou orgulhosa demais. E o pior de tudo é que ele não está olhando na minha cara.

Mas como eu disse antes, a culpa _é_ dele. Eu não pedi para ter uma conversa particular antes da aula em que agora me encontro. Nããão. Nem mesmo pedi para que ele fosse super atencioso comigo e me convidasse para sair amanhã no dia dos namorados, mesmo que eu já tivesse par, o que obviamente ele não sabia. E obviamente ele ficou muito magoado com isso, porque o cara com quem eu vou sair não é ele, e é um cara que ele odeia. Bem, não é o Snape ou o Malfoy, mas chega perto disso.

Enfim. Vou contar o que aconteceu, com detalhes.

Saí da sala de aula lenta e cautelosamente, me dirigi para a tal estátua da bruxa caolha, que fica no mesmo andar que eu já estava, e esperei um pouco. Um minuto, na verdade. Já ia me esgueirando entre a massa de lufa-lufas que ia para o mesmo lado das masmorras, com a esperança de que James estivesse esquecido, ou então não me visse, mas meu cabelo vermelho não é lá muito discreto. Bem. Ele me achou.

- _Hey, Lily! Não estava fugindo, estava?_ – ele perguntou, passando as mãos no cabelo e sorrindo abertamente. De repente ele era aquele cara metido novamente.

_- Não, mas fale logo, não quero me atrasar para a próxima aula_ – falei esquiva, tentando não olhar naqueles olhos hipnotizadores.

- _Hum... ta._ – ele ficou um pouco sério, mas o olhar amável permaneceu - _É que... – _nunca pensei que fosse viver para ver James Potter gaguejar na frente de uma garota _- Lily... você... quer ir comigo à Hogsmeade, amanhã no dia dos namorados? _

BUM! Desmoronei. Mas só por dentro. Não é como se eu tivesse caído, ou coisa assim. Não dessa vez.

_- Er, James, eu..._ – falei olhando para o chão, no que ele se aproximou e segurou o meu queixo, me fazendo olhar naqueles olhos de avelã.

- _Não aceito não como resposta!_ – ele falou divertido - _Por favor, Lily, me dê uma chance! Me deixe provar que eu gosto mesmo de você!_ – ele estava com aquele olhar fofo e suplicante que eu não resisto. Acho até que ele fez um biquinho. Mas tudo o que consegui dizer foi, na maior cara de pena:

- _Desculpe, eu não posso..._ – e tentei sair correndo, mas ele me segurou pelo braço.

- _Por que não? Lily, _– eu o encarei _– por que não?- _mordi o lábio

- _Porque eu já tenho um encontro..._ – murmurei. Ele soltou o meu braço lentamente, se afastou um pouco e me encarou confuso.

- _O-o... quê?_ – ele fez cara de espanto – _Com quem?_

- _Ah... você não gostaria de saber..._ – falei tentando desviar do assunto.

- _Não é com aquele tal de Bryan sei-lá-o-quê, é?_ – mordi o lábio nervosa, no que ele interpretou como um sim – _Lily! Eu te chamo pra sair há três anos e você nunca aceitou, e de repente você decide sair com esse Bryan - _ele cuspiu o nome_ - que você conheceu outro dia?_ – ele estava muito indignado. E nervoso. Mas a cena poderia ser meio cômica. Se não fosse trágica, é claro.

- _Ah, também não é assim! É que eu não pude recusar..._ – tentei me explicar.

_- Ah, mas a mim você pôde, não é? – _e se virou para um corredor oposto à direção das masmorras.

– _Desculpe!_ – falei, mas ele não deu muita importância. Tratei de sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Vim correndo e entrei nas masmorras, onde toda a turma já estava localizada. Sentei na única mesa livre que tinha no fim da sala e comecei a escrever a redação surpresa sobre as poções do amor que o prof. Slughorn tinha mandado. Alguns segundos depois a porta se abriu, e um James com olhar perdido e cabelo muito mais bagunçado que o normal entrou na sala. Como a única mesa disponível era a minha, ele não teve escolha a não ser se sentar ao meu lado.

Como eu sei tudo de poções, terminei a redação em poucos minutos, e aqui estou, relatando os mais recentes acontecimentos da vida amorosa de Lily Evans. Olhando de esguelha para James, posso ver que ele escreve furiosamente num pedaço de pergaminho, que espero que não seja a redação. Porque aí ficaria toda borrada, e ele receberia um zero como nota... ah, o que eu estou dizendo? Isso é hora de pensar em notas? Ele provavelmente está revoltado porque eu esmigalhei seu coração ao aceitar sair com outro cara que não ele!

Hum... mas não acho que garotos fiquem de coração partido... sei lá, eles nunca aparentam pelo menos... pobre James! Eu sou tão burra...

Ele me pegou olhando para ele, e eu imediatamente disfarcei virando o rosto; ele dá um bufo e volta a escrever. Menos furioso, dessa vez.

O prof. Slughorn disse que quem terminou já pode entregar a redação e sair mais cedo. Beleza, vou sair correndo daqui e me trancar no dormitório. Antes que mais alguma coisa aconteça...

DORMITÓRIO, 18:30

Alice terminou a redação um pouco depois de mim, e como ela percebeu que alguma coisa estava errada comigo (quando é que eu, em situações normais, me atrasaria para uma aula de poções?) veio ao meu encontro. Contei o que aconteceu. Ela suspirou e sorriu solidária.

_- ... ai Ali, você devia ver o jeito que ele ficou... tipo, completamente arrasado... como se eu tivesse estraçalhado seu coração... garotos ficam de coração partido? – _ela sorriu mais ainda e disse, ignorando a pergunta sem sentido.

_- Lily... como é que você ainda nega que gosta do James?_

É. Eu não consigo esconder nada dela. Mas é difícil admitir isso. Ainda mais quando se é orgulhosa _demais_ como eu.

Marlene e Emelina acabam de chegar. Vou contar a elas o que aconteceu para ouvir o que elas têm a dizer. Embora eu tenha certeza de que vão dizer mais ou menos o mesmo que Alice. Mas elas são minhas amigas, precisam saber. E eu preciso de apoio.

21:30

James não apareceu no jantar. Nem Sirius. Entretanto, Bryan veio me visitar na mesa da Grifinória.

_- Hey Lily, tudo certo para amanhã?_

_- Claro Bryan_ – sorri amarelo, mas ele nem percebeu.

_- Certo, te espero no saguão logo depois do almoço_! – e saiu com uma piscadela. Típico dele.

Logo mais vou sair para a patrulha noturna dos corredores com Remo.

23:45

Conversei um pouco com meu amigo. Ele me explicou melhor os detalhes sobre ele ser lobisomem (passou-se um mês inteiro que eu estava sabendo e eu nem fui falar com ele sobre o assunto!). Tipo, como exatamente aconteceu, como ele se sente, se é muito difícil mesmo, esse tipo de coisa. Perguntei também como que Emelina tinha descoberto, e ele contou que certa noite ela seguiu os quatro até a orla da floresta, inclusive viu os outros três se transformando em animais. E então perguntei no que eles se transformam (quando descobri que eram animagos fiquei tão atordoada que nem lembrei de perguntar). Sirius se transforma em cachorro (combina muito bem com a personalidade dele...), Peter em rato (também combina) e James se transforma em cervo... Legal. (**N/A:** nos EUA e na Inglaterra, veados e cervos são símbolos de masculinidade, porque tem uma "galhada imponente que usam nas disputas de território, poder e fêmeas", essas coisas). James é um cervo.

Bem, no meio da patrulha me senti mal, e Remo achou melhor eu procurar M. Pomfrey. Eu disse a ele que estava tudo bem e decidi voltar para a Torre da Grifinória, deixando-o terminar a ronda sozinho. Realmente, acho que não tive nada de mais. Só fiquei cansada e nervosa com o meu encontro de amanhã. E com o fato de James estar me odiando por sair com Bryan e não com ele. Ta, acho que ele não me _odiaria_. Mas está bastante desgostoso de mim no momento. Mas isso não o impediu de me amparar quando eu desmaiei ao vê-lo saindo de uma sala no sétimo andar.

Não, eu não desmaiei _só_ de vê-lo. Ele não é _tão_ poderoso assim. É que eu já tava meio tonta (confesso que não me alimentei direito o dia inteiro. Mas não estou doente de novo!), e desmaiei em cima da primeira coisa que vi pela frente, que por acaso era James (que não sei o que fazia fora da cama a essa hora, sendo que não compareceu ao jantar... mas isso não vem ao caso). Mas não fiquei desmaiada por muito tempo, só alguns segundos.

_- Lily! Lily, você está bem? Acorda, Lily, por favor! –_ ouvi a voz pateticamente aflita dele perguntar, longinquamente.

- _Hum? O que aconteceu?_ – perguntei confusa, me levantando do chão mas com ajuda dele.

- _Você desmaiou... ta tudo bem?_

_- Hum, acho que sim... foi só uma tontura, nada mais..._

_- Você tem se alimentado direito?_

- _S-sim..._ – menti descaradamente, no que ele obviamente não acreditou, um sorrisinho se formando em seu rosto. A verdade é que eu já não tinha tomado café direito, comi pouco no almoço, e no jantar, como não o vi presente, não consegui comer muito...

- _Hum, é melhor eu te acompanhar até a Torre... só pra garantir... – _ele falou com uma cara séria.

_- Certo..._ – respondi tímida.

Fomos caminhando em silêncio, tive mais uma vertigem, mas não foi nada de mais, e à porta do dormitório das garotas eu falei:

_- Obrigada..._

- _Não há de quê_. – ele respondeu sem muita emoção – _Não quero que você, hum, esteja mal para o seu encontro amanhã. – _ele enfatizou _bem_ a palavra "encontro".

BUM! Outra bomba caiu no meu estômago.

- _James, olha..._ – tentei argumentar, e explicar a situação, mas ele me cortou.

- _Boa noite Evans. E... se cuida._ – e fechou a porta do dormitório dos garotos atrás de si, sem nem me dar tempo de responder. Subi para o quarto cabisbaixa e me atirei na cama. Ele me chamou de Evans! O que só confirma as minhas suspeitas: eu parti o seu pobre coração e ele agora me odeia! 

Amanhã terei apenas aulas de Herbologia, DCAT e Transfiguração. Depois do almoço iremos à Hogsmeade.

**QUARTA-FEIRA, 14 DE FEVEREIRO**

DIA DOS NAMORADOS, SALÃO PRINCIPAL, 12:00

As aulas foram bem rápidas. Às 11 horas subimos para a Torre e fomos nos arrumar.

Aqui estou. Almoçando. Sozinha. Minhas amigas me mandaram descer primeiro, porque tinham que "dar uns retoques finais". Não entendo porque eu não podia ficar lá. Eu poderia me "retocar" um pouco mais também. Mas elas disseram que eu preciso me alimentar. Estranho, já que eu não contei à elas que desmaiei ontem... E Remo não me viu desmaiando. A não ser que James tenha contado à elas... mas, por que ele faria isso? E por que elas me expulsaram do dormitório _e_ da sala comunal, para ficar aqui sozinha? Bem, não totalmente sozinha. Peter também está aqui, mas isso é porque ele é um esfomeado e não tem um encontro. Mas ele mais parece um espião das minhas amigas traidoras. Fica dizendo toda hora que é melhor eu comer direito, porque se alguma coisa acontecer comigo elas vão esfolá-lo vivo. Vem cá, e eu com isso?

12:20

Hum, finalmente elas terminaram de se "retocar". Demoraram tanto que eu já terminei de comer. Desceram Emelina e Remo, Alice e Frank, e Marlene sozinha. Nem Sirius nem James estão aqui. Ah, espera, lá vem o Sirius. Senta-se ao lado de Marlene e vai se inclinando para beijá-la...

_- Ai!_ – acertei uma bolinha de papel na cabeça dele.

Lancei a ele um olhar repreensivo e nervoso, no que ele fez uma cara de compreensão e disfarçou fingindo apanhar a travessa de purê-de-batatas. Sorriu amigável para Marlene que o olhou confusa, mas retribuiu o sorriso.

12:25

James acaba de se juntar a nós. Bem, não especialmente à _mim_, e sim ao resto do grupo. Ele lançou um olhar e um sorriso sacana para mim ao encher a boca de carne moída. Mas parece alegre. Muito estranho... eu não tinha estraçalhado o coração dele? (não que seja o que eu realmente quero que aconteça...)

12:30

Alice e Frank compartilharam com todos o itinerário de seu passeio de dia dos namorados. Que romântico. São tão fofos... eles vão dar uma volta pelo vilarejo, trocar presentes (apesar de Frank já ter presenteado Alice com rosas vermelhas ao pé da cama quando ela acordou. Remo fez parecido com Emelina, mas eram cor-de-rosa), e depois vão para uma pracinha que tem ali perto. Emelina e Remo vão fazer mais ou menos o mesmo, mas eles vão passar numas lojas antes; Remo precisa passar no correio, e Emelina quer comprar cerdas novas para a vassoura dela. Marlene e Sirius vão andar a esmo pelo vilarejo, passar na Zonko's e tomar umas cervejas amanteigadas, coisas assim. Peter vai passar o dia na Dedosdemel. E James não comentou com ninguém o que ia fazer, se tinha um encontro, nada. Ninguém lhe perguntou também... E eu é que não me atreveria a querer saber...

12:45

Acabo de lembrar que devo encontrar Bryan no saguão. Ele provavelmente já está lá, não o vejo na mesa da Corvinal. E também, o pessoal já ta saindo. Melhor eu ir...

HOGSMEADE, BANCO EM FRENTE AO LAGO, 15:30

Que confusão! Nem acredito que estou aqui!

Saí do Salão Principal junto com o grupo, e Marlene me disse:

_- Não se esqueça! Me encontre em frente à Trapobelo às 16:00, ok?_

Concordei e fui encontrar Bryan parado à porta do saguão, que segurava uma rosa vermelha nas mãos. Tão clichê...

- _Olá, Lily!_ – ele disse sorrindo, e me estendendo a rosa: – _Pra você!_

- _Oh, obrigada, Bryan... _– sorri o melhor que pude e fomos caminhando lado a lado durante todo o percurso.

Fiz questão de conversar muito com ele durante o trajeto (para que não desse tempo para mais nada), sobre aulas, deveres, e ele tocou no assunto do Baile de Primavera...

- _E então, como vão os preparativos da decoração do Baile?_

_- Ah, vão bem... estamos planejando algo bem leve, suave... e as músicas?_

- _Também serão bem leves e suaves... _– ele falou, se aproximando de mim, eu virei o rosto na hora, dizendo:

- _Oh, olha só aquilo ali!_ – e apontei para o nada à minha frente.

_- Não estou vendo..._ – ele falou confuso, e eu o arrastei para dentro do vilarejo.

- _Ah, deixa pra lá! Vamos indo, vamos passear!_

Olhamos algumas vitrines, e quando estávamos no fim da Rua Principal ele falou:

_- Hum... Lily, espere aqui, sim? Acabei de ver uma pessoa que preciso muito falar... me encontre daqui a 10 minutos no Madame Puddifoot, ta?_

- _Ta bom..._ – falei confusa

- _Prometo que não demoro_. – e sorrindo, me lançou mais uma piscadela.

Fiquei parada em frente à Escriba Penas Especiais com cara de confusão. Não que eu quisesse passar mais tempo com Bryan (ele se esforça pra ser legal, mas é tão sem graça... não fala nada engraçado, não faz piadas... não é James...), mas ele me convidou para sair no dia dos namorados! Era pra pelo menos passarmos a tarde juntos...

Aproveitando que estava ali, decidi então entrar na loja e comprar uma linda pena vermelha que estava na vitrine (as minhas penas ficam velhas muito rápido, porque escrevo muito. Esse diário é prova disso). Saí da loja e trombei com um certo alguém...

- _Hey, olha por onde anda! –_gritei, deixando as sacolas (aproveitei e comprei mais rolos de pergaminho, tinta, outra pena menos sofisticada, envelopes, um novo caderno-diário porque este já está acabando...)

_- Olá senhorita-eu-tenho-um-encontro-com-o-cara-mais-chato-do-mundo_! – falou James sorrindo sarcástico. Pronto. Ele tinha se tornado aquele idiota, estúpido e arrogante maroto novamente!

- _P-potter! – _exclamei surpresa.

_- Evans! _– ele imitou.

- _O que está fazendo por aqui?_ – perguntei recolhendo minhas sacolas de compras do chão, no que ele enfiava as mãos nos bolsos e olhava a esmo pela rua.

- _Ah, nada especial. Mas, onde está o seu acompanhante?_ – ele perguntou com um tom de sarcasmo e procurando-o à nossa volta. Que cara irritante! Como é que eu gosto dele?

_- Ele já volta... Er, James, você..._

_- Ah, está tudo bem comigo, obrigado por se importar..._ – ele falou sarcástico e com uma cara meio brava.

- _Olha, eu... me desculpe se... eu não pretendia, é que..._ – gaguejei tentando consertar a situação, e surpresa por tê-lo magoado tanto. Detesto magoar as pessoas...

- _Sei, sei... vem comigo_! – ele falou sorrindo e displicente me puxou para um beco.

- _Hey, o que está fazendo? _– perguntei

- _Te tirando do seu encontro!_

_- Mas, mas... James Potter! Me largue agora! – _mandei com uma expressão de confusão no rosto. Que cara louco!

_- Ta bom..._ – e ele me soltou, mas com um impulso tão forte que eu bati de encontro a uma lata de lixo, aos tropeços. E ele, como não podia deixar de ser, começou a rir.

- _Grr! O que deu em você para agir assim? – _fiz minha melhor cara de brava.

- _Ora, nada especial... só uma súbita vontade de atrasar o seu encontro..._

- _Mas, mas... você não pode fazer isso!_ – que idiota faria esse tipo de coisa? Só o Potter!

_- Ora, vai dizer que você prefere mesmo passar o dia com esse cara do que comigo? Hein? – _ele falou dando um daqueles sorrisos convencidos.

- _Bem... mas eu dei a minha palavra, tenho que cumprir com o que prometi!_ – respondi incerta.

- _Hum... mas você não respondeu se prefere ele à mim..._ – um sorriso triunfante tomava conta de seus lábios.

- _Ora! Isso não vem ao caso! E eu preciso ir agora, ele está me esperando!_

- _Está bem..._ – ele deu um outro sorrisinho sacana – _mas acho que você poderia esperar um pouco... ele ainda vai demorar para encontrá-la..._

_- Como assim? Você sabe onde ele está? – _nesse momento, ele parecia o Gato Risonho da história da Alice no País das Maravilhas;** aparece quando você menos espera, sabe de tudo...**

_- Digamos que sim... mas, eu não vou te dizer_ – **...mas não conta nada...**

- _James..._ – falei em tom de alerta

- _Lily..._ – ele repetiu no mesmo tom.

- _POTTER!_ – me revoltei, tentando fazer com que ele saísse do meu caminho e me deixasse voltar para a Rua Principal.

- _Hey, calma..._ – ele segurou o meu braço, sério. – _eu o vi na Dervixes e Bangues_.

- _Fazendo o quê?_ – perguntei desconfiada.

- _E eu lá sei? O acompanhante é seu..._ – ele falou com um pouquinho de amargura, me fazendo sentir culpada, e logo depois mudando o tom de voz para um animado – _Bom, eu tenho um encontro, preciso ir. Até mais! _– ... **e some quando você mais precisa**.

Ta, isso estava _muito_ esquisito. Eu esperava que ele ficasse chateado comigo, afinal eu o tinha recusado por 3 anos e agora, quando estávamos começando a... _nos entender_, eu decido sair com outro cara, que aparentemente ele odeia. Eu esperava que ele ficasse magoado por isso. E que me evitasse o dia todo, e não quisesse falar comigo. Mas não; ele estava totalmente ironizando a situação. E ainda por cima, queria atrapalhar!

Saí marchando pela Rua Principal, indo em direção a Dervixes e Bangues, mas não encontrei Bryan lá. Mas encontrei Peter que disse que o tinha visto na Zonko's. Lá fui eu, e esbarrei com Sirius e Marlene (que estavam se divertindo com os novos artigos pregadores-de-peça que eu terei que confiscar depois), que disseram que Bryan tinha perguntado por mim lá no Três Vassouras. Fui até o _pub_, mas não o vi lá. Mas vi Alice e Frank, que disseram que ele acabara de sair dali à minha procura, e que talvez estivesse na Dedosdemel. Fui na loja de doces, mas ele não estava lá também, porém, encontrei Emelina e Remo (comprando o novo doce Delícia Achocolatada. Remo adora chocolate, assim como eu. Terei que confiscar isso mais tarde... sabe como é... só pra experimentar...) que disseram que ele tinha ido para o Madame Puddifoot me encontrar.

Me senti mais ainda como a pobre Alice no País das Maravilhas, procurando o Coelho Branco (Bryan) sem nunca encontrar, porque todos os personagens (meus amigos) ficam confundindo ela o tempo todo.

Fui pra tal casa de chá, mas eu estava completamente sozinha e confusa (onde está o Gato Risonho quando se precisa dele?). Tinha passado metade da tarde procurando pelo Bryan, e não conseguia encontrá-lo de jeito nenhum! E o estranho, é que eu também não via mais ninguém das outras casas, ninguém que pudesse me ajudar! Hogsmeade parecia estar incrivelmente vazia! Será que é por que o número de solteiros aumentou em Hogwartz?

A casa de chá da Madame Puddifoot era assustadora. Parecia ter sido vomitada por Melissa Adams, de tanto que tinha babadinhos, coisinhas cor-de-rosa bem forte, e corações, e outros fru-frus. Bem brega. Mas isso só de olhar pela janela. Decidi entrar, ainda um pouco receosa, e pude constatar que o lugar era ainda _pior_! Vomitado por Melissa _e _Melinda Adams. E ainda tinham confetes cor-de-rosa que caíam em cima da nossa cabeça, jogado por querubins dourados! Enfim, procurei pelo Bryan, e percebi que ele não estava ali, e algumas pessoas me olhavam curiosos, porque eu estava sozinha e lá só tinham casais. Nenhuma exceção. Uma senhora muito sorridente e toda vestida de vermelho e rosa veio em minha direção.

- _Venha querida, tem uma mesa reservada para você!_ – fiquei aliviada e confusa, e ela continuou ainda sorrindo – _seu acompanhante pediu para eu acomodá-la na melhor mesa da casa, ele já a está esperando!_

- _Ahn... como a senhora sabe que eu sou a mesma que...?_ – comecei a perguntar curiosa, mas ela me cortou enquanto me arrastava para os fundos do lugar.

-_ Ah! Ele descreveu a senhorita claramente: uma linda ruivinha de olhos verdes com um olhar perdido!_ - ela falou animada. Ta né.

Ela me encaminhou até uma ala reservada, com mesas acopladas a sofás em formato de L (para os casais poderem "se agarrar" enquanto comem, eu imagino) no lugar de cadeiras, tudo muito vermelho e cor-de-rosa pro meu gosto, mais querubins voando, guardanapos cor-de-rosa em forma de coração, rosas vermelhas em todo o lugar! Blergh!

Finalmente cheguei à minha mesa, bem afastada do resto, e vi que tinha _alguém_ sentado lá. E _não_ era o Bryan.

- _Potter! _– exclamei muito, mas muito surpresa. – _O que você... como foi que... _– nisso a dona lá já tinha me feito sentar e eu estava com cara de pateta olhando pro garoto de óculos à minha frente.

- _Eu disse que tinha um encontro, não disse?_ – ele falou sorrindo. Foi espantoso. Ele sorria do mesmo modo que o Gato Risonho da história da Alice, daquele jeito meio lunático. Mas não posso dizer que não fiquei feliz ao vê-lo ali...

- _M-mas... o-o... e-eu..._ – balbuciei.

- _E então Lily, gostou da surpresa?_ – ele falou simplesmente.

- _Mas... por que... James... como assim... o que você quer?_ – perguntei soltando o fôlego, derrotada. Ele me encarou sério.

- _Lily... tudo o que eu queria era sair com você... mas você não me deu oportunidade... e eu fiquei muito chateado quando soube que você ia sair com outro e não comigo..._ – a voz dele estava mesmo frustrada nesse ponto - _e... bem, os meus métodos não foram os melhores, mas... acho que consegui... certo?_ – ele sorriu. _O_ sorriso especial.

Suspirei. E também sorri. O jeito que ele falou na hora foi tão fofo... Mesmo ele sendo um inconseqüente, louco, exagerado, estúpido e idiota... ele consegue ser fofo.

_- Claro... – _falei por fim -_ E então, como foi bolar todo esse plano?_ _E o que aconteceu com o Bryan? _– e ele contou o plano todo desde o início.

Na hora do almoço quando as meninas estavam se "retocando", na verdade elas estavam mesmo é combinando o plano todo com James, que tinha passado a noite toda arquitetando tudo... eu deveria ficar furiosa por se meterem na minha vida desse jeito, mas... até que não foi ruim... tipo, eu já tinha conversado com James antes, é claro, mas depois das últimas complicações, tudo estava muito _indefinido_ entre nós. Principalmente a parte do _nós._ E não conversamos só sobre a escola, quadribol, nossos amigos, nada disso. Ele me contou da família dele, eu contei da minha, contei como são as minhas férias (ele ficou fascinado com todas as coisas trouxas que eu mencionei), ele contou das dele, contamos piadas, rimos muito, nunca tive uma conversa que rendesse tanto com um cara (nem mesmo com Remo)!

O que aconteceu com o Coelho, digo, Bryan, eu realmente não sei. Tudo o que James disse é que o viu cercado por garotas histéricas num beco, e parecia bem "ocupado". Não sei o que ele quis dizer com isso, mas, sinceramente, não me importo nem um pouco. Mas, como na história da Alice, a busca pelo coelho era apenas uma fuga da realidade (**N/A**: não sei bem se é isso mesmo na psicologia; agora não estou lembrada do seu real significado, mas creio que seja algo assim. De qualquer forma, é a minha interpretação da história). E a realidade é que eu gosto de outro, por mais que seja difícil de admitir.

Depois de uma hora só na conversa, M. Puddifoot começou a nos encarar ansiosa, e achamos que ela queria que saíssemos da melhor mesa da casa, já que não estávamos "nos agarrando" nem comendo nada, e tinham outro casais na fila (como existem casais bregas no dia dos namorados!). Decidimos então tomar umas cervejas amanteigadas no Três Vassouras (um lugar _muito_ mais agradável), onde encontramos Remo e Emelina trocando beijinhos tímidos. Passamos na Dedosdemel e James ficou feliz em ver que Peter tinha encontrado companhia (uma garota da Lufa-Lufa, um pouco gordinha, que estava compartilhando curiosidades sobre doces e parecia realmente interessada nele).

Por fim viemos para esse banco, o mesmo que eu usei como refúgio na última visita ao povoado, mas a diferença é que daquela vez estava nevando. Muito na verdade. Bem, o tempo ainda está frio, e alguns flocos de neve caem lentamente, mas nada muito violento. Está um bonito dia de inverno. Embora eu prefira as primaveras... (sabe como é, é quando eu faço aniversário...) Eu estou sentada no banco, e James está deitado com a cabeça em meu colo, que está servindo de apoio para este livro em que escrevo, muito contrariado por sinal. Ele não pára de falar na última partida de quadribol, no próximo jogo, como estamos perto de ganhar a Taça, essas coisas de garotos. Ta né... ¬¬

Hum, já são quase quatro horas. Devo encontrar Marlene na Trapobelo.

DORMITÓRIO FEMININO, 19:00

Marlene estava me esperando na porta da loja, junto à Sirius. Notei que os dois estavam bem sorridentes. Entramos e começamos a experimentar alguns modelos (James e Sirius ficaram do lado de fora, esperando e conversando). Eu logo escolhi um bem bonito e básico; de veludo verde bem escuro, saia justa na altura dos joelhos, manga comprida com os ombros à mostra. Marlene demorou um pouco mais, mas logo se decidiu por um preto vaporoso, de decote em V. Quando ela finalmente saiu do provador e se dirigiu ao caixa para pagar, estava com dois vestidos nos braços, o segundo era longo e rodado azul-claro e tinha uma echarpe acompanhando.

- _Ué Lily, cadê o outro vestido?_ – perguntou ela confusa.

- _Que outro?_

_- O do baile!_ – alguns segundos depois ela continuou – _Lily, você não aproveitou para comprar o vestido do baile também? Não haverá outra visita à Hogsmeade até lá... a não ser que você esteja pensando em não ir... – _ela fez uma cara de pânico.

- _Não, eu vou..._ _é que eu tava pensando em usar este aqui mesmo..._ – apontei para o vestido que eu tinha nas mãos – _quase ninguém vai ver mesmo... _– Marlene fez uma cara de choque.

_- Lily! O que está dizendo? Por quase ninguém você está querendo se referir a todos os seus amigos! Não somos ninguém, é isso? Não merecemos que você esteja vestida de forma especial? Afinal, estamos falando do Baile de Primavera! _– ela falou com seu tom de indignação que me dá vontade de rir. Mas ela estava falando sério. E, sussurrando, continuou – _e depois, o James vai te ver usando esse vestido no noivado! Não quer que ele tenha uma surpresa no dia do baile?_

- _Lene!_ _E quem disse que eu vou com...–_ ralhei, mas fui interrompida por dois garotos extremamente entediados que adentravam o recinto.

- _Vocês já acabaram? Eu to cansado de esperar..._ – falou um Sirius que mais parecia uma criança impaciente.

- _Ah, vocês não precisavam ter nos esperado!_ – falou uma Marlene com voz irônica e doce, sorrindo, como se falasse mesmo com uma criança, olhando para James que também exibia um semblante entediado, mas disfarçava melhor, e olhando novamente para Sirius – _Já podemos ir Sirius_.

- _Ah, finalmente!_ – ele se animou e o sorriso cativante voltou aos seus lábios.

- _Ah, James, não deixe Lily sair daqui sem ter comprado o vestido do baile!_ – e saiu com uma piscadela.

_- Lene!_ – tarde demais. Ela já tinha se ido com o Sirius e me deixado na loja sozinha com James.

_- Eu_ _pensei que durante todo esse tempo você estivesse comprando o vestido..._ – ele falou confuso e se jogando numa poltrona próxima.

_- Bem, eu comprei o vestido que vou usar no noivado de Alice, que seria o mesmo do baile..._ – ele abriu a boca pra contestar – _ta, eu sei, eu não posso repetir roupa... – _aff! ¬¬

Ele se calou e abriu um sorrisinho. _Aquele _tipo de sorriso. A dona da loja, a Sra. Truncheble, veio alegre ao meu encontro (antes tínhamos sido atendidas pelas outras vendedoras, e agora que a loja estava quase vazia, ela mesma veio me atender), empurrando uma arara (**N/A:** aqueles cabideiros grandes e com rodinhas, que se usam no teatro) cheia de vestidos de baile pendurados. James, para o meu espanto, estava realmente decidido a ficar ali, me esperando... E cismou de me ajudar a escolher o vestido! Como se ele entendesse alguma coisa de roupas femininas... eu falei isso a ele, que respondeu rindo "Minha querida... eu sou o mais especializado no assunto, acredite!". Fiquei séria. Ele tinha que lembrar que era um galinha galanteador? Ele pareceu perceber o que tinha falado, limpou a garganta e tentou consertar: "Ora, a minha opinião deve servir para alguma coisa, não?". Assenti com um leve sorriso, mas ainda um pouco mexida, sabe como é.

Comecei a experimentar alguns vestidos simples ("Nada muito exagerado, por favor!", pedi) mas a dona da loja insistia para que eu experimentasse uns vestidos que mais pareciam suspiros de tanta saia e babado... e James apenas ria da minha desgraça!

Mas ele realmente entende da coisa! Me aconselhou a não escolher o vestido preto de um ombro só e barra assimétrica, que era uma das minhas opções.

- _Muito sem sal. Você precisa de algo que te valorize mais!_ – ele falou fazendo um gesto dramático, se posicionando ao meu lado no espelho.

_- Como o quê, um decote gigante e uma saia bem justa e curtinha?_ – perguntei irônica.

- _Hum... não seria má idéia..._ – ele falou me analisando. Atirei o vestido-suspiro que estava próximo em cima dele – _ok, sem piadinhas!_

Depois de experimentar trocentos vestidos e ouvir outros comentários, como:

"Muito simples", (um bege bem básico)

"Muito extravagante", (um vestido cheio de flores enormes, lantejoulas, plumas, tudo o que se pode imaginar e todo colorido)

"Não combina com seus olhos", (um roxo berrante que eu realmente tinha detestado)

"Rouba sua beleza", (foi um comentário educado, é claro. O vestido era quase uma burca, daquelas que cobre a mulher inteira!)

"Linda!" (era um vestido verde-claro que até ficava bem em mim, mas eu não gostei muito... e também não ia levar só porque _ele_ tinha gostado)

"Horrorosa!" (tentativa de me fazer levar um vestido lilás lindo que parecia realmente tentador, cheio de plumas e brilhos... mas acho que combina melhor com o inverno... e também porque era caro demais... e eu não deixaria o Potter pagar nunca, mesmo que ele tenha se oferecido para isso e tenha bastante dinheiro.)

"..."; (lê-se: babando e quase caindo da cadeira, após eu ter experimentado um modelo longo e vermelho _muito_ decotado e com uma fenda lateral que ia até a minha coxa. É claro que revirei os olhos e ignorei o comentário, vestindo minhas roupas normais novamente.).

Me dei por vencida.

_- Ah, eu desisto! Não vou encontrar nenhum vestido que fique bem em mim!_ – falei saindo do provador de braços cruzados e fazendo bico, ao mesmo tempo que me atirava na poltrona onde James estava anteriormente. – _pra falar a verdade, nem sei se quero ir nesse baile!_

- _Ah Lily, não fica assim... você sabe que terá que ir no baile de qualquer jeito..._ – é, eu sei. Só porque eu sou "monitora-chefe". Blé. E, tentando me incentivar – _você não gostou daquele verde-claro? Ficou realmente bonito em você..._

- _Ah, me senti como um limão, ou folha... uma uva-verde, isso sim!_

- _Mas uma uva bonitinha..._ – ele falou divertido, no que eu lancei a ele um olhar mortífero – _ta bom, ta bom. Hum... o vermelho de jeito nenhum? _– joguei nele uma pilha de caixas vazias, e ele se sentou ao meu lado, também derrotado.

Mas eis que surge a Sra. Truncheble, lá do fundo da loja, com uma caixa branca e grande, e com um sorriso muito contente no rosto.

- _Mocinha, venha ver este aqui! Acho que vai gostar!_ – deitei um olhar cansado para James, que sorriu me incentivando. Fui até a velhinha, peguei a caixa e me enfiei no provador. Abri a caixa. Ali estava o vestido mais lindo que eu já tinha visto. Experimentei. E constatei que me servia perfeitamente. Não ficou largo, ou apertado, e eu podia me mover perfeitamente com ele. Parecia feito pra mim.

Do tom de rosa mais claro e suave que é possível imaginar, o vestido era longo, rodado com a saia de tule, tomara-que-caia com um decote em forma de coração, e um bonito bordado no corpete, com alguns brilhinhos; dando uma volta em frente ao espelho, pude notar florzinhas coloridas em tons pastéis aplicadas ao longo da saia, que davam a impressão de fazerem parte de um verdadeiro jardim. O vestido era simplesmente perfeito. E eu não gosto muito de rosa.

Ainda me admirando no espelho, ouvi uma voz antipática e conhecida adentrando a loja. Melissa Adams estava chegando acompanhada da irmã e das comparsas, provavelmente tinha vindo comprar o vestido também. Antes que a voz dela se tornasse mais audível e consequentemente mais próxima, senti a cortina do provador se escancarar e por ela entrar uma pessoa completamente em pânico e aos tropeços. É claro que eu gritei.

- _Shh!_ – sibilou James, pondo a mão na minha boca. Me aliviei por ele ser o invasor, mas comecei a estapeá-lo em seguida.

- _Ai! Lily, pára!_ – ele sussurrou, no que eu o imitei.

- _O que está fazendo aqui?_ – perguntei furiosa

- _A Adams acabou de chegar na loja... se ela me vir... não vai mais desgrudar..._

- _Mas precisava ter vindo se esconder aqui? E se eu estivesse sem roupa?_ – perguntei ainda furiosa, mas um pouco divertida. Sabe, ele estava fugindo da Adams. Era engraçado...

Então ele abriu um sorrisinho malicioso e se virou para me olhar melhor. E o queixo dele simplesmente caiu! Sério! Ele ficou sem palavras ao me ver naquele vestido maravilhosamente perfeito.

_- L-lily..._ – ele balbuciou – _v-você está... -_ Era impossível não rir da cara de bobo que ele fazia!

- _Pavorosa?_ – perguntei incerta, mas sorrindo.

- _N-não! Você está... linda... _– mesmo esperando por essas palavras, não pude deixar de corar.

- _Hum... obrigada..._ _sabe, não sei se ruivas ficam muito bem de rosa..._

_- Bom, as outras ruivas eu não seil... mas você fica ótima... _

_- Certo..._ – sorri. Passados alguns segundos de silêncio, voltei a falar – _James, quanto tempo você pretende ficar aqui dentro?_

No exato momento em que perguntei, ouvi a voz estridente da Adams num provador próximo, e pés passando do lado de fora da minha cabine. Ele precisou se encolher mais ainda, me prensando contra a parede (a cabine do provador é bem apertadinha, e o vestido ocupa bastante espaço).

- _O tempo que for necessário para a Adams e as amigas dela irem embora..._ – ele falou com a voz rouca, ainda sussurrando.

- _Mas... a Sra. Truncheble..._ – perguntei receosa. E se ela nos pegasse ali, o quão constrangedor não seria? James sorriu bem de leve e passou um dedo nos meus cabelos.

- _Ela não vai sentir a nossa falta..._ – ele sorriu levemente com um pouco de malícia e se inclinou, beijando de leve bem atrás da minha orelha, com as mãos na minha cintura.

- _E... o que vamos fazer até lá...?_ – perguntei lentamente num fio de voz, sentindo a respiração acelerar.

- _Que tal..._ – ele falou ao pé do meu ouvido, - _isso..._ – e rumou para os meus lábios, partindo para um beijo lento e terno.

Os braços de James me envolveram; enquanto uma mão segurava delicadamente na nas minhas costas, a outra acariciava a minha nuca; minhas mãos, que antes jaziam imóveis contra a parede, logo foram parar nos seus cabelos bagunçados, o puxando para mais perto de mim, receosa de que se eu o soltasse, desmontaria ali mesmo, como uma boneca, de tão mole e derretida que eu estava.

O beijo foi se aprofundando e se tornando mais... ardente. Senti nossos corpos mais próximos ainda; as mãos de James deslizavam agilmente pelas minhas costas, e ele levantou um pouco a minha perna direita, acariciando-a de leve, mesmo por cima do vestido. Minhas mãos acariciavam sua nuca, o deixando arrepiado, e algumas vezes puxando o cabelo dele carinhosamente.

Ficamos muito tempo naquele beijo profundo e apaixonado, tinha esquecido de tudo; do baile, da dona da loja, da Adams, das minhas amigas me esperando, do Bryan que não conseguiu sair comigo no dia dos namorados, do Potter imbecil que tinha me magoado e me seqüestrado do meu encontro e agora se encontrava aos beijos comigo na cabine do provador da loja de roupas... nada mais existia. Até que...

Senti o beijo se tornando mais intenso, me deixando quase sem ar; mas antes que isso acontecesse, ele descolou a boca da minha e desceu para o meu pescoço beijando-o com voracidade e dando pequenas mordidas de vez em quando; eu estava _mesmo_ derretendo. Até que ouvi a voz da Sra. Truncheble se despedindo das Adams e perguntando por mim. Empurrei James para longe (que não era tão longe, já que a cabine era apertada) e respondi aflita:

- _Já estou saindo! A Sra. poderia ver se tem um sapato que combine com este vestido?_ – falei para despistá-la; ela concordou e foi para o fundo da loja. Respirei aliviada.

_- Er... Lily..._ – ele balbuciou, ainda ofegante e um pouco corado. Cruzei os braços lentamente, meu rosto vermelho, e disse rouca, evitando encará-lo.

- _Acho melhor você sair._ – minha voz quase inaudível devido à falta de fôlego.

- _Lily, desculpe se... eu não tive intenção de..._ – ele tentou se explicar, sem muito sucesso. Ele não tem muito jeito com as palavras...

_- Vá, eu acho que elas já foram_. – falei indiferente espiando pela cortina do provador – _Anda, eu preciso me trocar_. – retorqui impaciente.

Ele lançou um último olhar de desculpa e saiu cautelosamente do provador, me deixando ali sozinha com meus pensamentos.

Céus! Justo quando a gente tava numa boa, a amizade restabelecida, ele me agarra no provador da boutique! Não que eu não tenha gostado, mas... podia ter sido em outra hora, outro lugar, sei lá... de repente me senti tão, tão... _vulgar_. Como aquelas garotas que ele costumava sair e agarrava em qualquer canto. De repente senti que virei uma delas... E isso não foi legal.

Tirei o vestido, vesti as minhas roupas e saí da cabine do provador. A Sra. Truncheble apareceu dos fundos da loja e disse sorrindo:

_- Infelizmente não achei nenhum sapato... mas, gostou do vestido?_ - Olhei de soslaio para James, que continuava na loja, evitando me encarar, e depois respondi.

- _Sim, vou levar. Esse e o outro azul_. – ela sorriu mais uma vez, embrulhou os dois vestidos, eu paguei e saí da loja, acompanhada de um James cabisbaixo e com as mãos nos bolsos.

Saí disparada na frente, determinada a voltar logo para o castelo. Felizmente James não me seguiu. Eu também não encontrei minhas amigas, fazendo o caminho de volta pra escola sozinha. No meio dos alunos, pude ver Bryan cercado de garotas, parecendo muito nervoso e sem jeito; pelo que ouvi agora há pouco, _alguém_ fez alguma travessura com ele, borrifou uma espécie de poção do amor em spray (artigo da Zonko's), algo assim, nele, que atraiu todas as garotas desacompanhadas de Hogsmeade. Ele tentou se livrar delas o dia inteiro, mas não conseguiu. Tadinho... quase fico com pena...

Agora estou aqui, trancafiada no dormitório na hora do jantar, sem fome e sem cara para encarar o Potter. Ainda não contei para as meninas sobre o acontecido. E não sei se pretendo contar também...

20:30

Como eu cheguei e vim direto para o dormitório, e as garotas foram direto para o Salão Principal, ainda não tínhamos nos visto nem conversado direito. Elas acabaram de voltar do jantar animadas, sorridentes e saltitantes, perguntando por mim.

- _Lily! Como foi o seu encontro?_ – perguntou Emelina muito, mas muito feliz.

-_ Ah, você sabem, ajudaram a planejar tudo!_ – falei com um quê de ofendida mas sorrindo – _mas foi legal... – _disfarcei.

- _Só legal?_ – perguntou Alice decepcionada.

- _Ah, foi ótimo. Melhor do que sair com o Bryan. _– falei e elas sorriram.

- _Ah, deixa eu ver o vestido que você comprou para o baile? _– implorou Marlene.

_- É Lily, mostra!_ – apoiou Emelina animada.

Tirei o vestido da caixa e pendurei num cabide na porta do meu armário, para admirarmos melhor. Elas só falaram uma coisa: Uau. É. O vestido causa mesmo esse efeito.

Sábado é o noivado de Alice. Vamos todos (eu, Emelina, Marlene, Remo, Sirius, James e Peter) pegar o trem à tarde para a casa do Frank (ele e Alice já estarão lá desde cedo, preparando tudo).

20:55

Continuamos olhando para o vestido, abobalhadas.

- _Como é que eu não vi esse vestido lá na loja?_ – perguntou Marlene indignada.

- _Ah Lene, não começa!_ – falou Alice sorridente – _o seu vestido também é bonito_.

Marlene pegou o vestido azul e pendurou ao lado do meu. É verdade, ele é bonito, mas... não se compara ao meu...

- _Eu agora é que me arrependo de não ter ido lá na loja hoje! Me antecipei comprando o meu por catálogo... aposto que lá tinha outros modelos mais bonitos que o meu..._ – falou uma Emelina dengosa.

Ela vasculhou o malão e pendurou o vestido pêssego ao lado do meu. É bonito, e combina muito com ela. A saia não é tão rodada, e o decote é simples, e tem alças.

- _Ah, como vocês são bobas!_ – riu-se Alice. – _seus vestidos também são lindos! Lene, você fica muito melhor de azul do que de rosa, acredite... e Mel, o seu vestido é tão bonito quanto o da Lily, o dela só é... diferente, é isso. Deve ser um modelo novo, exclusivo._

- _E o seu vestido, srta. Quase-Longbottom, não vai nos mostrar?_ – perguntou Marlene desafiadora com uma cara emburrada. Nesse ponto, ela é igualzinha à Sirius: adora se fazer de criança em algumas situações...

- _Já que insistem..._ – ela foi até o malão e tirou de lá um lindo vestido vermelho, rodado, com alguns brilhos na saia de tule. Uau, exclamamos todas. Só Alice mesmo para escolher um vestido tão... fatal...

- _Hum... Lily, Ali... vocês não querem trocar comigo e Mel não?_ – perguntou Marlene com voz de criança pidona, no que rimos e atiramos almofadas, iniciando uma guerra de travesseiros.

Elas desceram para a sala comunal. Perguntaram se eu não queria jogar xadrez-bruxo ou outra coisa com elas e os marotos. Disse que estava cansada e com dor de cabeça, e elas brigaram por eu não ter comido nada. Emelina pegou uma Delícia Achocolatada de Remo e me deu para tapear a fome. Eba! Na verdade, só estava querendo evitar o _Potter _mesmo... não sei como vou encará-lo amanhã.

Bom, como não tenho nada mais pra fazer, nem dever de casa... vou escrever um poema:

_Timidez _

_Basta-me um pequeno gesto, _

_Feito de longe e de leve, _

_Para que venhas comigo _

_E eu para sempre te leve... _

_- mas só esse eu não farei. _

_Uma palavra caída _

_Das montanhas dos instantes _

_Desmancha todos os mares _

_E une as terras mais distantes... _

_- palavra que não direi. _

_Para que tu me adivinhes, _

_Entre os ventos taciturnos, _

_Apago meus pensamentos, _

_Ponho vestidos noturnos, _

_- que amargamente inventei. _

_E, enquanto não me descobres, _

_Os mundos vão navegando _

_Nos ares certos do tempo, _

_Até não se sabe quando... _

_- e um dia me acabarei. _

Ouço batidas na janela. Estranho...

Era uma coruja. Trazia um lírio pêssego no bico. Sem bilhete, sem nada. Mas não preciso de bilhete nenhum pra saber de quem é. Sei muito bem. E também sei o que significa este lírio; talvez um pedido de desculpas, ou mais uma prova do amor que _ele_ sente por mim. Talvez ambos. Mas ainda não posso me entregar. Por mais que seja difícil. Mesmo sabendo que, ainda que contrariada, eu esteja me traindo e me entregando aos poucos.

Quando deixarei de ser

essa pessoa medrosa

que sabe o que quer,

mas tem medo de se ferir?

Quando deixarei de ser

essa pessoa orgulhosa

que sabe o que sente,

mas tem medo de admitir?

Quando deixarei de ser

essa pessoa insegura

que sabe o que fazer

mas receia em agir?

Preciso de respostas.

E só eu as tenho.

Ora, não estão na mesa, postas.

Mas escondidas no meu sofrimento.

Sofrimento, este, que insisto em alimentar.

Não seria mais fácil dele logo me livrar?

E assim, quem sabe, aliviar o meu pesar

de amar a quem me ama, sem nunca poder contar.

**

* * *

****N/A: geeente! Baixou a inspiração aqui... gostaram do meu poeminha? Me digam, hein! Só esse último é meu... o primeiro, Timidez, é da Cecília Meireles.**

**E aí, o que me dizem, gostaram do capítulo, valeu a pena esperar? Espero que sim!**

**por mais que tenha demorado uma década para terminar o capítulo (pq perfeccionismo é f..., reescrevi o mesmo parágrafo umas 500 vezes...), até q eu gostei de escrever... principalmente a parte do encontro, foi bem divertida, ela procruando o Coelho branco sem encontrar, aí acha o Gatto Risonho... sei lá, achei q na hora tinha muito a ver com a história da Alice... apesar de não gostar muito, é uma hirtória bem interessante, psicologicamente falando...**

**ta, mas isso não importa.**

**Vou dizer uma coisa... a fic já está no fim! Só mais dois capítulos depois deste!**

**Bjinhus, e review, please! ;D**


	9. Reconciliações e mal entendidos

N/A: estou de volta!!! eu sei que demorei bastante, mas me entendam! tive que entregar um monte de trabalhos, estudar para as provas de recuperação de química e matemática, tive que viajar esse fim de semana (feriadão pro pessoal do Rio e Niterói) por problemas de família... pra falar a verdade, eu deveria estar estudando agora, já que tenho provas na semana que vem, mas eu estou aqui, atualizando a fic, então, não briguem muito comigo!

ah, adorei todas reviews! não deu pra responder por aqui, mas eu respondi pelo reply, e espero não ter esquecido ninguém!

hum... q mais? ah, fiquem com o penúltimo capítulo de Diário de uma Bruxa... (vcs já sabem o resto...)

_

* * *

_

_Reconciliações e mal-entendidos_

**QUINTA-FEIRA, 15 DE FEVEREIRO**

TRANSFIGURAÇÃO, 10:00

Encontrei Sirius hoje antes do café-da-manhã e ele estava muito sorridente. Perguntei o que tinha acontecido ontem no encontro dele com Marlene (fiquei tão atordoada com o meu que esqueci de perguntar para ela) e ele só beijou a minha testa e disse "Você é a melhor, Lily!". Preciso urgentemente perguntar à Marlene o que é que aconteceu.

SALA VAZIA, 11:00

Não acredito nisso. Não acredito!!!

Marlene me fez matar a aula de Herbologia para ela contar toda a história do encontro dela com Sirius ontem. Ta bom que eu queria saber o que aconteceu, mas... perder aula? Eu?

Bom, ela arrastou Alice e Emelina também, que parecem estar satisfeitas por perderem aula... que amigas são essas, que não gostam de estudar? Certo, vamos ouvir a história:

_(Nas palavras de Marlene)_

"_Inicialmente nós só conversamos trivialidades, bebemos umas cervejas amanteigadas, olhamos vitrines, ele renovou o seu estoque de logros, essas coisas. Depois ele me chamou para passearmos um pouco por uma praça que tinha ali... e ele disse que tinha mudado, não era mais o idiota de antes, e que se arrependia de qualquer coisa que me tivesse feito sofrer. E disse também que queria que voltássemos a ser amigos. Bem, não sei que tipo de amizade ele se referia, mas... eu aceitei..."_

_(gritinhos felizes de Emelina e Alice)_

"_Bem, agora estamos nos falando novamente. Normalmente. Já superei aquilo... e tipo... acho que eu tenho que relevar essas coisas, não? Afinal... ele é o Sirius. E o Sirius faz besteiras. E depois... a gente realmente não tem nada um com o outro... foi bobagem minha ter imaginado que ele... ah, sei lá. Acho que nem gosto mais dele como antes, sabe. Nós somos amigos, só isso. Nada mais."_

Me engana que eu gosto... Marlene, não gosta mais de Sirius? Até parece! Cara... ela é muito cega... ela não percebeu que o Sirius ta apaixonado por ela! E que tudo isso é uma estratégia para ele se declarar para ela... só espero que com esse pensamento ela não ponha tudo a perder!

FEITIÇOS, 14:00

Encontrei Bryan, logo depois do almoço. Ele estava com uma cara muito sem graça.

_- Lily! Eu... posso falar com você?_

_- Claro..._

_- Olha, desculpe por ontem... eu não consegui te encontrar... sinto muito mesmo..._

_- Tudo bem, não se preocupe com isso._ – falei simpática, mas fazendo cara de quem estava chateada. Ora, não se deixa uma garota plantada numa casa de chá de uma mulher louca esperando um cara em pleno dia dos namorados! Ta bom que eu não fiquei sozinha... mas ele não sabe... – _olha, eu preciso ir para a aula agora..._

- _Hum, Lily... a gente poderia marcar de sair outro dia... sei lá, dar um passeio nos jardins... _– cara... que bizarro! Ele tava passando a mão no cabelo! Tipo, parecendo mesmo o... você sabe_ quem_!

_- Desculpe Bryan, mas acho melhor não. Vamos deixar as coisas como estão._

_- Você está chateada comigo, não é? Eu não tive intenção de..._

_- Bryan. Não tem nada a ver com ontem. É só que... _– olhei naqueles olhos azuis. Tão lindos... ele parece um astro de cinema... – _acho melhor sermos apenas amigos._

- _Certo... então acho que não vai querer ir ao baile comigo?_ – baile? Mas já? Por que todo mundo só pensa nesse baile idiota que só vai acontecer daqui a... dois meses? Mordi os lábios e balancei a cabeça negativamente. Ele sorriu derrotado _– Certo... então, a gente se vê por aí..._

É isso? Um cara que aparentava gostar de mim, quando vê que eu não quero nada com ele além de amizade, simplesmente desiste e vai embora? Que tipo de cara é esse? Onde está a persistência? Bem, pelo menos ele não vai mais me importunar.

HISTÓRIA DA MAGIA, 16:00

Que coisa estranha! Que momento esquisito! Que constrangedor!

Estava eu, à porta da sala em que me encontro agora, esperando a aglomeração de alunos se dissipar para eu enfim poder entrar, quando tropeço nos meus próprios calcanhares e caio no chão em cima de uma _pessoa_.

- _Aaaaaaaah! _– isso fui eu caindo. – _Desculpe, eu não te vi, eu..._ – isso fui eu me desculpando sem olhar na cara da pessoa, enquanto procurava me reerguer sem chamar mais atenções.

-_ Tudo bem, eu estava distraído..._ – me virei e olhei quem era. Tinha que ser. Ele, justo ele! Já de pé, fiquei sem fala e encarando-o, e ele fez o mesmo – _Lily..._

Fiquei sem reação, encarando-o boquiaberta, quando Sirius chegou animado:

- _E aí vocês dois, o que é que ta rolando?_

_- Nada! –_ respondi rapidamente, com uma cara nervosa. James passou as mãos no cabelo e virou a cara, meio que disfarçando.

-_ Lily, você ta bem?_ – perguntou Alice preocupada, chegando junto do resto do pessoalzinho (Emelina, Remo, Frank, e surpreendentemente, só pra deixar a situação pior, Peter, que nunca está junto do grupo).

_- T-to, eu só... caí..._ – falei, pegando minhas coisas do chão, enquanto James fazia o mesmo. Nossos olhares se encontraram e fiquei muito corada. Peguei as minhas coisas, me levantei e tentei não encará-lo, no que ele fez o mesmo.

- _Ahn... vocês dois estão bem?_ – Emelina perguntou desconfiada, apontando para a gente.

- _Mas é claro, que bobagem! Vamos meninas, a aula já vai começar! – _e saí correndo para a entrar na sala, e os garotos vieram depois. Frequentemente Sirius lança olhares confusos para mim enquanto conversa com James, que mantém a cabeça abaixada na mesa. Faço uma cara completamente aérea, fingindo que nada de mais aconteceu.

Mas minhas amigas não são tão bobas e logo perceberam que tinha algo errado. Olha só isso:

_Lílian Evans, conta pra gente agora o que é que ta acontecendo entre você e o James! – Lene_

**Lily, você e o James agiram muito estranho um com o outro... o que é que rolou, hein? - Mel**

"Nada."

Ah, Lily, corta essa! Conta pra gente direitinho tudo o que aconteceu ontem! – Ali

"Nada aconteceu."

Lily!!

**Lily nós somos suas amigas, por favor, nos conte o que deixou vocês dois agindo desse jeito?**

_Há! Já sei! deve ter a ver com o fato de que eu deixei vocês dois sozinhos para comprar o vestido do baile, certo? E aí rolou alguma coisa enquanto vocês estavam lá na loja! Não é? Não é?_

"Já disse que nada aconteceu."

_Aconteceu sim! Tanto é que vocês dois não voltaram junto e não se falaram desde então! Fala Lily! Vocês se beijaram? Você ficou constrangida depois e por isso o está evitando? E então quando vocês se esbarraram ficaram mais constrangidos ainda porque ele deve estar achando que você o está odiando e você está morrendo de vergonha porque não quer admitir que gosta dele mesmo quando suas ações falam mais alto?_

Pausa para ficar nervosa e pasma.

Como, eu pergunto _como _a Marlene sabe de tudo isso? Quero dizer; ela leu a minha mente? Ou então o meu diário? Como é possível? Como???

"Lene... você por acaso leu o meu diário?"

_Não, claro que não. Não sou como você que lê tudo o que é livro que encontra pela frente. E eu nunca leria algo que fosse muito pessoal, como acredito que o sei diário seja. Mas, vendo que minhas suposições estão certas, a explicação para eu saber tudo isso é: você é muito transparente, Lily._

BUM!

Eu sou transparente? Eu não posso ser transparente! Porque se eu sou transparente, todos os meus segredos já teriam sido descobertos, e principalmente... o James teria descoberto que eu amo ele... caramba! Ele já descobriu!

"Ai de mim, eu sou transparente! E todo mundo sabe os meus segredos!"

**_Calma Lily, pára de roer as unhas!Talvez você não seja tão transparente assim... vai ver eu é que sou observadora demais... relaxa. Aposto que ninguém mais sacou os seus sentimentos reprimidos pelo James ou qualquer outro segredo._**

Mas as palavras de Marlene não me fizeram sentir melhor. Estou em estado de choque!

Bem, preciso parar de pensar nisso um pouco. Para o bem da minha sanidade mental.

SALA COMUNAL, 20:30

Não esbarrei mais em James. E ninguém mais tocou no assunto. Está tudo bem. Eu imagino.

**SEXTA-FEIRA, 16 DE FEVEREIRO**

JARDINS, 17:00

Aqui estou eu, pensando. Refletindo. Na noite passada, recebi um outro lírio, branco, à minha janela. Saí do dormitório para a sala comunal e encontrei James, parado ao pé das escadas, como se esperasse por mim. Hesitei. Ele sorriu. Eu sorri de volta, um pouco tímida, ainda com o lírio na mão. Ouvi um grito vindo do dormitório das garotas do 6º ano e subi para investigar. Um rato tinha "passeado" por lá e deixado as irmãs Adams gritando histéricas pela Torre. McGonagall apareceu e deu uma bronca nas duas, que me olharam mortiferamente, como se eu fosse culpada pelo incidente. Apenas olhei de volta debochada. O rato, pelo que eu reparei, desceu as escadas e entrou no dormitório masculino. Depois disso, a professora nos mandou dormir. Voltei para o dormitório, meio chateada.

Depois, pela manhã, James disse que precisava falar comigo. Mas só arranjei tempo livre à uma hora atrás. Nos encontramos numa sala vazia do 7º andar que eu nunca tinha visto antes. Sentei em uma carteira e esperei que ele começasse.

-_ Lily... está tudo bem...?_ – ele perguntou depois de muito abrir a boca e fechar várias vezes.

- _Ah... sim..._ – respondi sem muita certeza e olhei para ele apreensiva.

- _Hum... eu quero dizer: está tudo bem... entre a gente...?_ – ele falou se aproximando lentamente e se apoiando na carteira próxima à que eu estava sentada.

- _Hum... eu acho... sim, está._ – e sorri. Um sorriso nervoso.

_- Que bom... _

James pareceu aliviado. Se aproximou de mim com um sorriso amável e me abraçou. Foi tão bom... os braços dele são aconchegantes... mas tratei de me desvencilhar logo e me dirigi para a porta.

_- É... eu preciso ir, as meninas estão me esperando... até..._

E o deixei lá, com cara de desentendido. Coitado. Eu também não entendi a minha atitude. Mas não fui encontrar as garotas. Vim direto para cá. E aqui estou a pensar. Penso no porquê de eu agir tão estranha ultimamente. Eu gosto do James. E ele gosta de mim. Então... o óbvio seria que eu deixasse de bobeira e ficássemos juntos logo. Mas...

SALA COMUNAL, 18:00

Melissa Adams apareceu nos jardins para me chatear. Estava com as amiguinhas chatinhas dela. Falou alguma coisa sobre ter ficado sabendo que meu acompanhante me deixou sozinha no dia dos namorados. Há. Ela não sabe que eu estava com James... mas não fiz nada. Apenas sorri e peguei minhas coisas dizendo: "Pelo menos eu tinha um acompanhante, ao contrário de você...", o que era verdade, já que ela tinha ficado sozinha no castelo. Ela bufou e chutou um arbusto próximo. Eu só ri e saí andando.

DORMITÓRIO, 22:10

Estou arrumando minha mala para viajar amanhã para a casa de Frank, para o noivado dele e de Alice. As meninas também estão arrumando as dela. Alice está muito nervosa. Eu quase nunca a vejo assim. Ela está andando de um lado para o outro no quarto, murmurando coisas incompreensíveis. Marlene está com uma cara nervosa enquanto tenta fazer caber suas coisas dentro da "malinha-para-viagens-curtas" dela. Emelina já arrumou tudo e está sentada na cama olhando Alice com curiosidade. E eu... bom, minha mala ainda está vazia, exceto pelo vestido que usarei na festa... sou péssima para arrumar malas...

22:20

- _Meninas, vocês entendem o que vai acontecer? Eu vou noivar! E sabem o que acontece depois?_ – falou Alice, desesperada

_- Vocês vão casar?_ – sugeriu Marlene entediada sentada em cima de sua mala enquanto Emelina fechava as amarras.

_- É!_

- _Mas Ali... você ama o Frank... ele também te ama... ambos já são maiores de idade... logo vão se formar... por que não casar?_ – perguntou Emelina sonhadora.

_- Mel... você não ta entendendo..._ – Alice disse, choramingando e se largando na cama – _amanhã... nós vamos ficar noivos, na frente de todos os nossos familiares... minha mãe vai estar lá, meu pai, os pais dele..._

- _Ahá! Já saquei tudo!_ – falou Marlene divertida e pulando em cima da mala, para aparentar menos volumosa. – _Você está com medo dos sogros!_

Alice escondeu o rosto no travesseiro, Marlene pulou para a cama ao lado dela, e eu me juntei à elas, me manifestando na conversa.

_- Mas, Ali... você já não conhece os Longbottom?_

_- Ah, já, eu passei o Natal com eles e tudo, mas... é diferente... eu vou fazer parte da família, entende? E se eles não gostarem de mim? E se acharem que eu não sirvo para o Frank? E depois, não é só dos meus futuros-sogros (ai meu Merlin!) que estamos falando. Ainda tem os outros parentes..._

- _Alice, não se preocupe. É impossível não gostarem de você. E depois, esse nervosismo todo vai passar, acredite. Por que você não conversa com o Frank? Aposto que ele vai te tranqüilizar!_

Cara... Emelina às vezes me surpreende... ela entende tanto de amor e sentimentos... ela podia se manifestar mais sobre esses assuntos... me dar uns conselhos... mas acho que eu nunca dei muita credibilidade à ela nesses assuntos, porque sempre a associei com o quadribol... mas a Mel sabe das coisas. E eu podendo desfrutar de todos esses conselhos sábios há muito mais tempo!

- _Ah, Mel..._ – Alice a abraçou, e todas nos juntamos nesse abraço grupal de amigas. – _você tem razão. Agora me ajudem, preciso terminar as malas!_

22:35

Eu juro que eu tentei, mas não consegui terminar a minha mala ainda. A única parte que eu arrumei foi a das calcinhas e sutiãs e jóias e bijuterias. Só. Ah, sapatos... acho que vou de tênis mesmo e levar os sapatos que vou usar na festa... um par de sandálias, talvez... mas, e roupas? Bem, está frio... calça jeans e blusas de manga comprida? Casacos e blusas de lã? Cachecol!

As meninas perceberam a minha inabilidade em arrumar malas e vieram me ajudar. Elas são amigas tão legais!

22:55

Elas me ajudaram a arrumar tudo tão rápido! Agora estamos pintando as unhas. Bem, elas estão, eu estou escrevendo. Não sou muito fã de esmaltes. Mas bem que eu podia passar uma base... minhas unhas roídas estão horríveis!

**SÁBADO, 17 DE FEVEREIRO**

EXPRESSO HOGWARTZ, 13:00

Estou à caminho da festa de noivado de Frank e Alice. Os dois foram para lá esta manhã. Alice prometeu que ia conversar com ele sobre seus receios. Ela estava mais leve, mais tranqüila. Fico feliz por ela.

Como não tem mais ninguém no trem, estamos todos juntos numa cabine grande: eu, Emelina, Marlene, Remo, Sirius, Peter e James.

Emelina e Remo estão lendo o jornal juntos, preocupados (houve um ataque de Comensais da Morte no subúrbio de Londres. Esses caras são seguidores de um outro aí que quer exterminar todos os trouxas do mundo bruxo. Eu deveria ficar preocupada, mas eles estão sempre dizendo para eu ficar tranqüila, que nada vai me acontecer. Bem, não vou ficar sofrendo por antecipação, certo?), no banco próximo à janela ao meu lado esquerdo; Marlene está ganhando de Sirius no xadrez de bruxo sentados no banco à minha frente, próximos à porta; Peter comendo doces sentado no chão; e James está sentado no banco em frente ao meu mas do lado da janela e... bem, eu não sei o que ele está fazendo. A última vez que chequei ele estava dando conselhos para Marlene vencer Sirius mais facilmente no xadrez, o que não o agradou muito ("Hey, isso não é justo! Onde está a pareceria marota?"). Mas agora... ele está olhando distraidamente para a janela... ops, ele me viu! E sorriu... um sorrisinho bem de leve... ta bom, pára de olhar pra ele, Lily!

14:00

Cara, essa viagem é longa... cansativa...

Emelina e Remo adormeceram num canto, de mãos dadas (fofos!), Peter foi procurar uma cabine vazia para dormir mais confortável, Marlene brinca com os seus cabelos distraída e Sirius a observa quase babando com o braço em volta do ombro dela, eu continuo escrevendo só que sentada no chão e encostada no banco, e James... acaba de me sorrir e sentar-se ao meu lado. Melhor guardar isso...

QUARTO DE HÓSPEDES, CASARÃO DOS LONGBOTTOM, 17:00

O resto da viagem foi... tranqüila. James sentou-se do meu lado e conversamos trivialidades. Assim que Sirius e Marlene adormeceram, ele me contou que Marlene o procurou outro dia sondando-o sobre o Sirius. Há! Eu sabia que ela não tinha deixado de gostar dele! Foi aí que eu não resisti: contei a James sobre o meu plano e o de Sirius de fazê-lo se declarar para a Marlene no dia do baile. James prometeu não contar a Sirius que ele sabia e disse também que ia me ajudar; ficou surpreso com as minhas idéias mirabolantes para juntar os dois, e disse que eu quase poderia me considerar uma marota. "O dia que eu aprovar o que vocês fazem na escola, eu me jogo aos seus pés!" eu disse risonha. Era pra ser engraçado, mas acho que falei besteira. Tipo, eu quase me entreguei. E ele sorriu, como que considerando tudo, sabe? Depois dessa, fiquei quieta no meu canto.

Emelina e Remo acordaram, logo depois Marlene empurrou Sirius para o chão (ele estava praticamente deitado em cima dela) que fez uma cara muito engraçada, no que todos rimos e ele ficou emburrado. Peter só foi acordar quando chegamos à estação de King's Cross.

Os pais de James, que também foram convidados, nos buscaram na estação e nos levaram para a casa dos Longbottom num luxuoso carro com motorista. Fiquei confusa por eles serem bruxos e usarem um meio de transporte trouxa, mas James sorriu e disse que o carro é só um disfarce, para não chamarem muita atenção na Londres trouxa (pude constatar que os pais dele se vestem bem, digamos... chamativos... e nós sete também não estávamos muito discretos com nossas várias malas...). E também, porque seus pais gostam de carros.

Entramos no carro preto que não era muito grande e me surpreendi: pensei que fôssemos ficar espremidos, mas o carro foi enfeitiçado para ser maior por dentro. Totalmente confortável, como uma limusine. E não há motorista, o carro dirige sozinho!

O Sr., e a Sra. Potter são muito gente fina! Conversaram com a gente o caminho todo. Eles já são bem mais velhos, e como só tem James de filho, o mimaram a vida inteira. É por isso que ele é tão metido e arrogante (agora nem tanto...). Mas é claro que não disse isso a eles, sou educada demais para dizer que o filho deles é quase um delinqüente. Até porquê, eles ainda tem Sirius morando com eles (ele fugiu de casa porque não suportava a família), e este é ainda pior. Mas, para minha surpresa, eles mostraram estar por dentro de tudo que James e os marotos aprontam na escola.

- _Então você é Lily Evans, a monitora_? – perguntou a Sra. Potter gentilmente. Respondi com um aceno de cabeça, imaginando se James já teria falado de mim para os pais dele... – _meu filho tem te dado muito trabalho?_

_- Ih, Pontas, ta ferrado!_ – falou Sirius rindo-se. Ignorando o comentário de Sirius, respondi educadamente:

_- Não mais do que o Sirius..._ – e todos caíram nas gargalhadas, e o próprio ficou enfezado com a brincadeira, mas logo começou a rir também. Mas é claro que o James dá muito mais trabalho que o Sirius, porque além de ele sacudir o meu mundo, virar a minha cabeça, mexer com os meus sentimentos, ele ainda apronta e arranja detenções e me rouba beijos que só me deixam mais confusa e insana do que já sou.

E assim fomos durante todo o caminho até aqui, a residência dos Longbottom.

Chegamos e eu pude ver que a casa não é só uma _casa_. É um casarão. Enorme, mesmo.

Como eu já esperava, a casa é cheia de objetos antigos, alguns chiques e facilmente reconhecíveis como da época medieval/renascentista (o que constata que a família Longbottom é de uma longa linhagem, assim como a maioria das famílias bruxas, eu imagino), e outros muito estranhos, claramente objetos bruxos.

Frank nos recebeu acompanhado de Alice, que nos acompanhou até os quartos de hóspedes do terceiro andar (no segundo ficariam os adultos), do lado esquerdo, o quarto das garotas, e do lado direito, o quarto dos garotos. Os quartos são bem grandes, tem duas camas de casal com dossel, uma cômoda, um armário, dois criados-mudos com abajures em cima, uma cadeira, um biombo, e ainda tem uma suíte. Estou dividindo o quarto com Marlene, e Emelina ficará no quarto com Alice.

Desde que comecei a escrever, estou esperando Marlene sair do banho para tomar o meu. Marlene adora banhos demorados...

Minha roupa já está esticada em cima da cama. Meu vestido de veludo verde-escuro é bem bonito. Vou usar uns sapatos de salto e veludo também verdes, e acho que vou deixar o cabelo solto... meu cabelo é tão sem graça, não dá pra fazer nada nele. É muito liso... apesar de que, com o frio, as pontas fiquem meio onduladas... ah, vou usar o colar de floco de neve que James me deu no Natal. Tipo, o decote do vestido exige um colar, e como eu não tenho outro... e floco de neve combina com a época em que estamos... e agora já estou "de bem" com James. Nossa, de repente essa frase soou esquisita...

Ah, finalmente! Marlene saiu do banho!

19:00

Tomei meu banho bem quentinho e já estou pronta. Acredita que Marlene, que tomou banho primeiro, ainda não terminou de se arrumar? Está andando de um lado para outro do quarto, experimentando umas mil sandálias. Sirius e Emelina já bateram aqui na porta duas vezes, pelo visto já estão todos prontos. E ela não me deixa descer para a festa primeiro porque não quer descer sozinha depois. Me diz, eu mereço?

_- Lene, essa daí está ótima! Agora vamos!_

_- É... acho que essa dá... _– ela disse, calçando uma sandália de salto fino, alta, preta e com uns brilhinhos. Seus cabelos pretos estavam presos num coque bem feito e algumas mechas caindo. O vestido de Marlene é preto, com os ombros à mostra, de mangas compridas que soltam nos punhos, a barra vai até o joelho e é bem vaporosa. Mas ela fez um feitiço que deixou ele todo brilhoso, como um céus estrelado, e o legal é que as "estrelas" mudam a posição levemente...

19:05

Quando estávamos prontas para descer para a festa, Alice adentrou o quarto correndo, com os cabelos soltos e se jogou na minha cama.

_- Ali... o que foi?_

_- Meu cabelo ta horrível... eu não sei o que fazer nele..._ _Lily... conhece um feitiço pra deixar meu cabelo legal?_ – ela pediu com voz de criança pidona. Sorri e revirei os olhos.

- _Não..._ – ela murchou – _mas eu posso fazer uma coisa no seu cabelo que você vai gostar..._

19:15

_- Pronto!_ – falei triunfante. – e _então, o que acha?_

- _Lily... ficou lindo! Valeu amiga!_ – ela me abraçou.

Tudo o que fiz foi fazer uma trança nos cabelos dela e acrescentei algumas flores que conjurei na hora, dando um visual bem de princesa, combinando com o vestido dela, amarelo bem clarinho de manga comprida e fofa nos ombros.

Ela me convenceu a fazer algo a mais no meu cabelo também. Usei uma poção especial que deixou meus cabelos mais ondulados, dando um efeito interessante de cascata, e coloquei uma presilha de prata no cabelo repartido de lado. É, ficou bonitinho. Meigo.

Agora já estamos prontas. E finalmente, vamos descer.

01:30

A festa finalmente acabou. Estou exausta... não sabia que essas festas bruxas eram tão animadas e cheias de rituais. Os bruxos são muito engraçados, preciso dizer. As roupas são mais loucas que as do diretor Dumbledore e as músicas e danças... tudo bem que eu já fui a bailes na escola, mas lá é diferente... acredite, ver um monte de bruxos mais velhos se acabando de dançar nas coreografias mais loucas e inimagináveis, não é algo que se vê todo dia.

Logo que descemos, Alice foi atender alguns convidados e ficamos só eu e Marlene na saída da escada. Encontramos um Sirius impaciente, mas que logo mudou a feição emburrada para uma cara de "pegador" (N/A: "How you doin'?" tipo o Joey, de Friends!). Marlene sorriu à altura. Eu sabia, ela ainda gosta do Sirius!

James estava junto de Sirius na hora. Meu coração quase pulou quando o vi. Ele estava tipo, muito lindo. De vestes bruxas modernas, bem parecidas com um smoking (assim como tos os homens... só variava na cor. O de James era verde-escuro, coincidentemente combinando com o meu vestido, e o de Sirius era azul bem escuro), todo limpinho e cheiroso (não que ele não seja limpo... nem cheiroso – aliás, muito - ... mas é que ele estava todo arrumado para uma festa...) e espantosamente, os cabelos estavam ajeitados, com uma coisa que parecia gel. Meio esquisito, mas valeu a intenção. Acho que, mesmo depois de reclamar tanto daquele cabelo bagunçado, acabei me acostumando... faz parte de quem ele é.

De qualquer forma, ele estava lá todo lindo e sorrindo para mim daquele jeito fofo. Não pude resistir e sorri também, meio tímida.

- _Você está linda._ – ele falou

- _Obrigada... você também não está nada mal..._ – eu quase disse que ele estava maravilhoso, mas controlei minha língua.

A festa tinha acabado de começar, os parentes estavam chegando, com vestes espalhafatosas, cabelos idem, e vários presentes. Tínhamos ficado na dúvida sobre o que dar de presente para eles. Por fim, fizemos uma vaquinha entre nós sete (os garotos também) e montamos um livro, tipo um diário, com a data de quando eles começaram a namorar, fotos, depoimentos dos amigos, essas coisas. E prometemos dar coisas legais no casamento. Tipo, algo para a casa nova mesmo.

Quando todos os convidados já tinham chegado, a festa começou. Tinha uma banda tocando umas músicas leves e garçons servindo bebidas e aperitivos.

Emelina usava um vestido rosa-claro estampado com algumas flores, mais ou menos no mesmo modelo do de Marlene. Os cachos loiros presos para trás suavemente, com uma fitinha cor-de-rosa.

A festa correu muito bem, tudo certo. Teve um jantar e um bolo, e os garotos tiveram que segurar Peter para ele não repetir o pedaço.

Lá pela meia-noite, começaram a tocar umas músicas boas para dançar, e todos fomos para o centro do salão. James e eu dançávamos próximos, ele sorrindo e me olhando, e eu ficando nervosa. Foi aí que começou a tocar uma música mais lenta. Alice e Frank se prontificaram e começaram a dançar, acompanhados por Emelina e Remo, o Sr. e a Sra. Potter, Sirius e Marlene (meio contrariada), e todos os casais da festa. E então James me chamou pra dançar. Fiquei meio apreensiva, mas aceitei o convite. Estávamos dançando juntinhos, meio afastados do resto do pessoal, e ele começou a afagar meus cabelos amavelmente, aproximando o rosto do meu... e me afastei, saindo dali. Ele me seguiu. Continuei andando, até a varanda da casa e vi que estava nevando. Uma neve pouca, bem bonita. James chegou silencioso e tocou o meu braço.

- _Lily... por que você saiu desse jeito?_ – ele perguntou com uma voz doce.

_- Cansei de dançar..._ – menti. Ele sorriu fracamente e segurou o meu queixo, me fazendo olhar nos olhos dele.

- _Lily... por que ainda foge? Eu te amo, você sabe disso..._ – meu coração parecia ter se atirado num precipício. Senti um vazio no estômago, uma aflição... e ele se aproximou de mim, querendo me beijar. Desviei novamente.

- _Olha, James... eu gosto de você_. – ele pareceu perplexo. – _gosto mesmo... mas... eu preciso de um tempo... por favor..._

- _Lily... eu já te dei todo o tempo do mundo..._ – ele suspirou. E eu senti um aperto no peito e desviei o olhar para os meus sapatos. – _mas acho que posso esperar um pouco mais... _– e sorriu conformado.

Olhei para ele surpresa e sorri. Ele me deu um beijo na testa e me deu a mão para voltarmos para a festa. Sirius e Marlene estavam sentados lado a lado num sofá tomando coquetéis e Remo apresentava Emelina para seus pais, que também estavam lá. Alice e Frank despediam-se de alguns parentes, e os pais de James vieram se despedir de nós.

_- Tchau meus queridos!_ – disse o Sr. Potter numa fala divertida.

- _Adorei finalmente conhecê-la!_ – sussurrou-me a Sra. Potter antes de sair pela porta.

Isso me fez pensar: o quê, exatamente, James falou de mim para os pais dele?

A festa acabou, os convidados foram embora, e nós viemos para os quartos, dormir.

Partiremos amanhã à tarde.

**DOMINGO, 18 DE FEVEREIRO**

EXPRESSO HOGWARTZ, 15:00

Acordamos, tomamos café-da-manhã, e fizemos um passeio pela propriedade. Tem uma espécie de bosque atrás da casa, e fizemos um piquenique por lá no almoço; por sorte, a neve já tinha derretido totalmente por volta do meio-dia, e não estava muito frio.

Nos despedimos dos Srs. Longbottom na estação de King's Cross e agora estamos voltando para o castelo...

Dessa vez ocupamos três cabines: numa está Peter, dormindo (¬¬), na outra Emelina-e-Remo e Alice-e-Frank, e nesta aqui, eu, James, Marlene e Sirius.

Sirius conversa com James sobre as estratégias que vão utilizar no próximo jogo de quadribol, que será contra a Sonserina. Mas, se não me engano, será só no fim de Março. Pra quê ficar discutindo as estratégias agora? Garotos...

Marlene, assim como eu, está muito entediada, lendo o _Semanário das Bruxas, _uma espécie de revista feminina do mundo bruxo.

15:30

Finalmente! Os garotos pararamde falar sobre quadribol. Agora estão falando do Baile de Primavera... nossa, quanto assunto desagradável de uma só vez!

15:40

- _Hey, Lily, como andam os preparativos?_ – perguntou-me Sirius, atirando uma bolinha de papel na minha cabeça. Lanço um olhar de fúria e respondo:

_- Bem..._

_- Hum... não dá pra dar mais detalhes?_

_- Ah, sei lá. Já decidimos os arranjos das mesas... a decoração é toda de flores, sabe..._

_- Hum... sei, mas... e as músicas?_

_- Ah, isso é com os corvinais..._ – ao ouvir isso, James levantou a cabeça e começou a prestar total atenção à conversa - _marcamos uma reunião com todos os monitores amanhã à noite..._

- _Tem reunião amanhã, é?_ – perguntou James, de cara amarrada

- _Tem... vamos ver como andam as coisas... os cartazes e os convites do baile já precisam estar prontos para a semana que vem... aliás, a sua prima é que está encarregada disso..._ – falei para Sirius - _se algo sair errado, eu juro que mato ela!_

_- Fique à vontade... _– ele respondeu com descaso.

SALA COMUNAL, 18:30

O assunto morreu e ficamos em silêncio. Sirius observava a paisagem para fora da janela distraído; Marlene largara a revista e se aconchegara no banco ao meu lado para tirar um cochilo; e James escrevia num pergaminho.

Decidi ir ao banheiro e ver como os outros estavam; dormindo, é claro. Voltei e me deparei com a seguinte cena: Marlene completamente esparramada no banco em que eu deveria me sentar, e Sirius igualmente confortável, deitado no chão. James, para minha sorte, estava acordado e sorriu ao ver minha feição indignada.

- _Vem Lily, pode se sentar aqui..._ – ele falou gentil, me dando espaço no banco em que ele se encontrava. Aceitei e, cuidadosamente pulando as pernas abertas de Sirius no chão, sentei-me no banco ao lado de James.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, e comecei a ficar sonolenta. Mal percebi, já estava dormindo.

Acordei com a locomotiva parando na estação de Hogsmeade e me surpreendi; estava deitada em algo quentinho... que se movia...? Abri os olhos e percebi que tinha dormido com a cabeça recostada no peito de James, que por sua vez recostara-se na parede da cabine. Levantei-me cautelosa, para não acordá-lo e me deparei com uma cena engraçada: aparentemente, Marlene tinha caído do banco para o chão, e estava deitada em cima de Sirius. Incrível como os dois não acordaram. Sinal de que eles dormem muito profundamente.

James acordou, bocejou e me sorriu, ajeitando os óculos. Olhou para Sirius e Marlene no chão e gargalhou, no que eu mandei que ele calasse a boca, quase rindo também. Mas a essa altura, os dois já tinham a acordado e Marlene, muito corada, tratou de se levantar rapidamente ao perceber onde dormira durante o percurso da viagem. Ela lançou um olhar indignado para mim, tipo "Por que não me avisou!" e eu apenas balancei a cabeça negativamente, rindo. Sirius levantou-se em seguida sorrindo bobamente, no que Marlene deu um tapa em seu braço.

Pegamos nossas coisas e saímos do trem junto com os outros, indo em direção ao castelo.

E aqui estamos. Logo mais jantaremos.

**SEGUNDA-FEIRA, 19 DE FEVEREIRO**

SALA COMUNAL, 22:00

Acabo de voltar da reunião dos monitores sobre o Baile da Primavera. Que confusão!

Os sonserinos implicaram com tudo, principalmente a Narcisa; não gostaram das toalhas e arranjos de mesa, das flores escolhidas para a decoração, acharam as músicas bregas, e a comida muito simples; queriam algo com mais _finesse_. Rebati com toda a minha superioridade de monitora-chefe dizendo que a comida estava suficientemente apropriada para uma festa escolar, que o gosto musical dela não é necessariamente o gosto de todos os outros da escola, portanto as músicas estavam apropriadas – Bryan sorriu com isso -, e perguntei aos outros monitores se eles tinham alguma objeção quanto às flores, e eles responderam que não. Deixando Narcisa vermelha de raiva. Sorri triunfante e perguntei desafiadora: "E então, vai parar de reclamar de tudo e mostrar o que vocês bolaram para a divulgação?".

Ela bufou, no que o namorado dela e monitor da Sonserina, Lucius Malfoy, a acalmou. Ela então mostrou o cartaz. "Nada mal.", falei, "Mas não dava pra ser mais alegre?". Um novo bufo. Mas estava realmente muito mórbido para um baile de primavera. Pedi a ela educadamente que apresentasse outro na reunião da semana que vem, no que ela aceitou, raivosa.

A reunião terminou e eu estava saindo da sala, quando Bryan me chamou e disse:

- _Uau, você deu um banho na Narcisa!_

_- Ah... obrigada._ – respondi simpática.

- _E... você gostou mesmo das músicas que nós escolhemos?_

_- Claro, são muito boas! Não ligue para o que a Narcisa diz, ela é uma despeitada_. – rimos. – _por falar nisso, o Sirius tava interessado nas músicas_

_- Ah, claro. Peça pra ele me procurar._

_- Certo..._ – continuamos parados lá alguns segundos e Remo apareceu:

- _Hey Lily, já está ficando tarde, vamos voltar?_

_- Ah, claro. Até mais, Bryan._

_- Tchau, Lily!_

Engraçado. Bryan não é mais tão chato.

Hum, estou com sono. Melhor dormir.

**SEGUNDA-FEIRA, 26 DE FEVEREIRO**

SALA COMUNAL, 22:00

A semana correu normalmente; nada de novo.

Acabo de voltar de mais uma reunião de monitores sobre o Baile da Primavera. Desta vez Narcisa apresentou um cartaz realmente bonito para a divulgação, que serão pregados hoje mesmo nos murais da escola. Está tudo encaminhado.

**QUINTA-FEIRA, 01 DE MARÇO**

FEITIÇOS, 14:00

Tenho estudado mais esses dias, estou realmente preocupada com os exames. É só em junho, eu sei, mas é que não terei muito tempo em abril e maio, por conta do baile, e de qualquer forma, é melhor me antecipar. Tenho estado muito distraída nas aulas (como agora, diga-se de passagem...).

Hum, essa matéria é importante. Melhor prestar atenção.

**SÁBADO, 03 DE MARÇO**

SALA COMUNAL, 15:30

Acabo de ter uma conversa interessante com Sirius, uma nova idéia para a declaração que ele fará à Marlene no dia do baile:

- _Hey Lily,_ - me chamou Sirius – _tive uma idéia genial para o baile!_

_- Fala! _– me virei para ele, divertida, enquanto ele verificava se ninguém prestava atenção à conversa

- _Pensei bastante e acho que já sei como fazer uma surpresa para me declarar para a Marlene: vou cantar uma música para ela no dia do baile! Já combinei com o Bryan Leigh, que ficou encarregado das músicas, e ele topou numa boa! Ah, e é claro que será surpresa._

- _Hum... Sirius... não que a idéia não seja boa, mas... você canta_? – ele fechou a cara quando eu disse isso.

- _Mas é claro que sim! Nós até tínhamos uma banda, no quarto ano!_ – é verdade, tinha me esquecido desse fato. Mas é que a banda só durou uns dois meses (as fãs eram tantas e tão loucas, que eles não tinham privacidade nenhuma, e também não ajudou muito o fato de Sirius dedicar as músicas para uma garota diferente a cada apresentação.).

- _Ah, sim... mas então, vocês vão voltar com a banda?_ – ele acenou afirmativamente – _vocês ainda tem os instrumentos?_ – outro aceno positivo – _E, que músicas você vão cantar?_

_- Bem, além do repertório escolhido..._

_- Peraí, vocês vão cantar durante todo o baile?_ – eu o cortei surpresa

_- Claro. _

_- Mas... vocês estão preparados para isso? E mais, os outros sabem disso?_

_- Bem, você é a primeira, além do Bryan, que fica sabendo, mas... ah, eles vão gostar da idéia! Principalmente o Pontas! _– resolvi ignorar o comentário final. Não me interessa agora o interesse de James nisso tudo.

_- Hum... ok._

- _Mas, como eu ia dizendo, além do repertório do baile, eu gostaria de cantar uma música especial para a Marlene, uma que ela goste muito. Já até sei como apresentar:_ - ele se levantou, apanhou a pena da minha mão usando-a como microfone e disse todo charmoso – _"Marlene Mckinnon, essa é pra você..."_ – meio brega, mas vá lá. - _Mas para isso, eu preciso da sua ajuda..._

_- Ta, vou investigar. Isso é tudo?_

_- Por enquanto..._ – ele sorriu maroto, no que eu levantei uma sobrancelha, curiosa – _mas isso já é outra história..._

Quero só ver a cara de Remo (ele era o baixista) quando souber que a banda Marotos S.A. vai voltar à ativa. Ele era o que menos gostava da situação, tadinho (ele tinha mais popularidade do que gostaria). Mas, pelo que eu me lembro, o vocalista era James, Sirius só acompanhava em alguns refrões (ele era o guitarrista). Bom, talvez Peter (ele era o baterista) goste da idéia, talvez ganhe um pouco mais de popularidade.

**TERÇA-FEIRA, 06 DE MARÇO**

HISTÓRIA DA MAGIA, 09:00

Mais um dia inútil na vida de Líliam Evans. Ta, talvez nem tanto. É só que... não sei, não gosto do mês de março. É muito lento... e sabe por que eu quero que chegue logo abril? Porque é o mês do meu aniversário! Nossa... estou ficando velha... vou fazer... 18 anos! (N/A: o ano é 1978) Ta, nem tanto. Mas sou mais velha que James. Inacreditável, não? O aniversário dele foi em outubro... mas esse diário não existia nessa época. E eu ainda o odiava. Portanto, nem dei presente. Nossa, eu era má...

De qualquer forma, eu espero que o mês de março passe voando.

**QUINTA-FEIRA, 15 DE MARÇO**

SALA COMUNAL, 22:00

Essa semana tivemos revisões... muitas revisões... e também muito trabalho na monitoria. Várias detenções. Ah, e sobre o baile... os sonserinos, que são os responsáveis pela venda de convites, estão muito seletivos. Se recusam a vender para algumas pessoas – grifinórios e nascidos trouxas, por exemplo. Com isso, eu e Remo temos que ir lá dar um sermãozinho básico de vez em quando. A Narcisa fica possessa, mas ela está errada e eu certa. Adoro estar certa.

Ando pesquisando secretamente as músicas preferidas de Marlene, para a surpresa do Sirius. Mas não estou tendo muito sucesso. Às vezes toco no assunto com ela, mas ela desconversa... ta difícil... mas eu consigo!

Caramba... quase me esquecia... eu falei pro James que eu gosto dele! No noivado da Alice e do Frank! Mas estamos agindo normalmente um com outro, sabe, como amigos. Só que a diferença é que ele gosta de mim e eu gosto dele, e ambos sabemos disso. Parece aqueles romancezinhos da infância... aí eu me pergunto: por que é que eu pedi um tempo pra ele?

Bom, eu ainda to meio confusa com essa estória toda de gostar do cara mais popular da escola que é ao mesmo tempo o mais metido e arrogante, sendo que eu sempre o odiei... e ele sempre me amou mas eu não acreditava na veracidade desse sentimento... parece simples, mas ta dando um nó na minha cabeça...

Hum, certo. Uma cena engraçada se desenrola à minha frente. Sirius tentando convencer os outros marotos a voltarem com a banda. Saca só:

- _Ah Pontas, qual é! Vai ser demais! Lembra como éramos bons e todos nos amavam?_

_- É..._ – ele olhou de soslaio pra mim. – _pode ser... mas por que agora?_

_- Ah, por nada... você sabe... é que... –_ Sirius está gaguejando. E ficando vermelho, porque o motivo dele acaba de subir as escadas do dormitório feminino. Ele olha... e esquece tudo o que estava dizendo.

- _É que...?_ – incentiva James, sorrindo. Acho que ele já sacou o plano.

- _Ahn... ah cara, vamos voltar com a banda! Vai ser divertido! Vamos tocar no baile..._

_- Ta bom... a Marotos S.A está de volta a ativa!_ – e os dois bateram as palmas no ar numa espécie de cumprimento maroto, sei lá.

- _Não!_ – grita Remo emburrado. Eu sabia que ele não ia gostar da idéia...

- _Por que não?_ – pergunta Sirius desesperado, com os olhos arregalados, a boca aberta. Seu mundo desmoronou... é Sirius, eu conheço a sensação.

- _Porque eu detestava o tempo da banda! A gente não tinha privacidade nenhuma... as garotas ficavam se jogando pra cima da gente... isso quando não eram os namorados querendo nos socar, e vocês fugiam e sempre sobrava pra mim e pro Peter! Por mim, essa banda não volta de jeito nenhum! _– ih, ele ta enfezado mesmo!

- _Mas Aluado... você agora tem namorada... as garotas não vão se atirar em você... pelo menos não muito..._ – ponderou James – _e depois... a gente não vai mais fugir com nenhuma namorada de alguém..._ – de novo ele olhou pra mim. Eles pensam que eu estou muito concentrada no meu dever, sabe. – _e só vamos fazer uma apresentação... vamos Aluado, faça isso pelo seu querido amigo apaixonado..._

- É, faça por mim! Peraí, quem falou em apaixonado aqui? – disse Sirius, com cara de desentendido, se dando conta do que James dissera.

_- Não, nada não... vamos Remo, faça esse esforço..._

Remo olhou de um a outro, os braços cruzados, cara fechada. Suspirou e disse:

- _Ta bom..._

_- Isso aí!_ – Sirius abraçou Remo freneticamente, mas este não gostou muito.

_- Ta, chega disso. Mas e o Peter? Vocês acham que ele vai concordar?_

_- Ah vai..._ – falou Sirius em tom ameaçador. Nossa, fiquei com medo pelo pobre Peter...

Bem, Sirius subiu para o dormitório, Remo foi fazer a ronda noturna ("Você vem Lily?" "Já estou indo!") e James está vindo em minha direção...

DORMITÓRIO, 23:00

Conversa com James antes de sair para a ronda nos corredores:

-_ E aí Lily, estudando ou prestando atenção na nossa conversa?_ – falou sorrindo. Fui descoberta!

- _Ahn... digamos que estive observando..._ – sorri – _Emelina ficará decepcionada em ter perdido esse momento revoltado do Remo..._ – rimos.

- _Bem... aposto que nos ensaios haverão mais destes..._

_- É, pode ser..._ – silêncio –_ hum, preciso ir..._

_- Ok... boa noite, Lily _– e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

Beijo na bochecha. Ta bom que eu reclamava dos beijos na boca, e tal, mas... Sinto que baixamos o nível de intimidade/amizade, ou seja lá o que for que nós temos. E isso é tudo culpa minha, da tonta aqui que precisa de um tempo pra assimilar se gosta mesmo e quer ser feliz com o cara que tipo, ama ela. Essa sou eu. Se eu soubesse que ser Líliam Evans era tão difícil, teria preferido ser, sei lá, Mary Simon. Ou qualquer outra pessoa.

Mas, eu sou eu e não posso mudar essa realidade. Logo, preciso aprender a conviver com isso. Certo, chega de problemas existenciais.

Ah! Está chovendo! Adoro chuva...

_Adoro o som da chuva batendo na janela._

_Adoro o cheiro de terra molhada que ela traz._

_Adoro quando a chuva me faz pensar naquela pessoa especial._

_Aquela pessoa que já ocupou lugar em meus pensamentos._

_Aquela pessoa que agora domina os meus sonhos._

_Aquela pessoa que faz meu coração disparar._

_Mas a chuva pára._

_E com ela, se vão todos os pensamentos..._

_Ficando apenas as vivas lembranças._

A chuva é realmente inspiradora.

**QUARTA-FEIRA, 21 DE MARÇO**

ALMOÇO, SALÃO PRONCIPAL, 12:15

Bilhete da aula de Poções (embora eu prefira assistir à aula, minhas amigas pensam o contrário):

**Lily! E aí, tudo bem? – Mel**

"Sim, tudo certo... algum motivo especial para esse bilhete?"

**Bem... só uma fofoquinha básica... a irmã da Melissa Adams, Melinda, não está conseguindo comprar os convites para o Baile de Primavera. Parece que desde aquele 'incidente', as sonserinas cortaram relações com as irmãs Adams. Elas não podem impedir a Melissa de ir ao baile, mas a irmã e o acompanhante dela (do sexto ano também) não conseguem os convites... **

"Hahahahahaha! Nossa, não acredito! Bem feito pra ela!"

**Pois é... mas ela não vai desistir do baile assim tão fácil... tem outros meios de ela conseguir os convites...**

"Como?"

**Bem... ela poderia pedir a você, que é monitora-chefe. Os sonserinos não ousariam desobedecer uma ordem sua, mesmo que desgostosos. **

"Há! Mas ela nunca vai me pedir um favor... e mesmo que pedisse, eu não ajudaria."

**Ah Lily, pense bem... você poderia pedir algo em troca... aposto que ela aceitaria... tipo, pede pra ela largar do seu pé, ou então uma vingançazinha básica... **

"Hum, pode ser... mas duvido que ela tenha coragem de falar comigo..."

**Bem, se ela não tiver outra escolha...**

"É, pode ser... mas, era só isso que você queria dizer?"

**Basicamente sim... mas, aproveitando a brecha...como vai o seu coração, Lily?**

"Hum... ainda está batendo... hehe. Acho que bem... não sei. Estou um pouco confusa..."

**Em relação à James?**

"É... estou tendo dificuldades em aceitar esse novo sentimento... não estou muito certa quanto a nós dois..."

**Mas, por que?**

"Ah, porque..."

E aí o sinal tocou. Mas até que a conversa com Emelina foi produtiva...

**SEGUNDA-FEIRA, 26 DE MARÇO**

SALA COMUNAL, 18:00

As aulas hoje foram meio puxadas. Muitos deveres, revisões... melhor começar a trabalhar!

**SÁBADO, 31 DE MARÇO**

BIBLIOTECA, 14:00

Mais tarde é o jogo de quadribol. Acho que vou assistir. Não é a final, mas... é contra a Sonserina. E qualquer coisa que envolva a Sonserina no meio, é melhor ter cautela. Eles estão bastante furiosos porque estão perdendo a Taça de Quadribol...

Caramba, é por isso que eu não gosto de quadribol! Afasta as pessoas! Cria inimigos! Mas parece que ninguém nessa escola me entende nesse assunto... a última vez que comentei algo assim com um dos meninos, recebi uma resposta bem assim: "Lily... isso aqui é quadribol... se quiser discutir teorias sobre o afastamento da sociedade ou seja lá o que for, fale com M. Pince!" meio grosseiro, não? Mas,acho que, de alguma forma, acabei seguindo esse conselho, porque todos os jogos de quadribol que tiveram em todos os anos em que estudei em Hogwartz, eu passei nesta biblioteca. Mas não me arrependo.

Vou para o campo agora...

CAMPO DE QUADRIBOL, 15:30

Algo terrível aconteceu! Saindo da biblioteca, apareceu-me Bryan Leigh, querendo falar comigo sobre o baile:

_- Hey Lily! Estava te procurando..._

_- Hum, o que quer?_ – perguntei

- _Ah, entrega essa lista pro Black... são as músicas que ele e abanda vão tocar no baile..._

_- Ahn... ta, mas, isso é assim tão urgente?_

_- Não, na verdade eu queria... falar com você num hora que não tivesse muita gente... tipo agora..._

_- Hum, fala._

- _É que..._ – ele sorriu meio de lado, se aproximando de mim – _eu não me conformo de ter perdido aquele encontro com você..._ – essa parte ele falou mais baixo.

- _Ah, não tem problema... sério mesmo_... – falei, me afastando, mas vi que estava encurralada no corredor por uma armadura e o canto da parede. Detesto ficar encurralada.

- _Mas eu queria te compensar..._ – ele se aproximou mais...

- _Não precisa..._ – eu me encolhi.

Foi então que ouvi uma voz feminina conhecida e ele sem demora me agarrou e me beijou! E ele só me soltou quando eu ouvi outra voz conhecida...

_- Lily..._ – falou James, perplexo, mas com os olhos turvos de fúria, ódio, sei-lá-mais-o-quê. Ele estava acompanhado de Melissa Adams, que tinha um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

_- J-james!_ – exclamei, empurrando o Bryan pra longe.

James se virou para sair (já estávamos no saguão, o castelo estava vazio, provavelmente todos já estavam no campo) e eu corri atrás dele, interpelando-o:

_- James, espere! Não é o que parece!_

_- Não? Mas parece exatamente isso!_ – ele se voltou para mim com raiva, muita raiva.

_- Você não entende, ele..._ – ele recomeçou a andar, e eu voltei a segui-lo.

_- Aposto que é por isso que você demora a voltar das reuniões dos monitores, não é_? – ele parou me encarando ameaçadoramente.

_- Não! James..._

_- Então era pra isso que você precisava de tempo, não é Evans? Enquanto você me enrola, fica com ele, é isso? Pois bem, não precisa mais se preocupar. Vou largar do seu pé!_ – e ele se mandou para o vestiário do campo de quadribol, onde todos o esperavam.

_- James!_ – eu gritei mais uma vez, mas ele não virou para trás.

É claro que isso foi armação... só pode ter sido! Aquela nojenta da Melissa... armou com o Bryan... argh, ele também! Como fui tola!

Ouvi uma voz me chamando das arquibancadas, e percebi que era Marlene:

_- Lily! Estamos aqui!_ – ela acenou sorridente, acompanhada de Remo, Peter, Alice e Frank.

Corri para lá e ela percebeu a feição de desespero em meu rosto.

_- Lily, o que houve?_

Contei sobre o beijo e o plano ardiloso da Adams, que deu certo, porque James nunca mais vai falar comigo! Comecei a chorar ali, no meio da arquibancada, sendo abraçada por Remo e consolada por Marlene e Alice. Frank e Peter mantinham um olho em mim e o outro no jogo; este parecia estar complicado.

_- Calma, vai ficar tudo bem... o James vai entender quando estiver mais calmo... ta na cara que foi tudo armado... a gente vai conseguir provar isso pra ele..._

_- Ai, Ali... não sei não... você não viu a cara dele..._ – solucei.

"E Grifinória marca" – o locutor anuncia – "Os sonserinos não parecem muito satisfeitos... lembrando que, se eles perderem essa partida, vão para a disputa de terceiro lugar com a Lufa-Lufa no próximo jogo e Grifinória vai para a final com a Corvinal!"

Estou nervosa. Os sonserinos estão jogando pesado. O único jeito de eles vencerem agora é se apanharem o pomo... e parece que James já encontrou!

"Potter parece ter avistado o pomo-de-ouro! E agora o apanhador da Sonserina parece ter acordado... hey, mas o que é isso?"

Ah, não! Os batedores estão lançando balaços nele para ele cair da vassoura! Não, não, não! Se segura, James!

Ai! Um balaço acertou em cheio a cabeça dele! E ele está caindo... caiu! Preciso ir lá agora!

ALA HOSPITALAR, 18:00

Já estou aqui há duas horas. James ainda não acordou.

Ele estava a uns seis metros do chão quando o balaço o atingiu na cabeça. A queda foi instantânea. Meu coração se apertou ao vê-lo cair daquele jeito... Remo teve que me segurar para eu não pular da arquibancada ao encontro dele. Descemos as escadas correndo, cheguei lá embaixo aos tropeços, ele já estava sendo carregado numa maca flutuante e acompanhado por uma M. Pomfrey muito aflita. Nem esperei para ouvir que o resultado do jogo seria anulado e haveria outra partida no mês que vem; vim correndo para a enfermaria.

A M. Pomfrey estava tão atarantada que nem percebeu a minha presença sorrateira. Segurei a mão de James. Senti um arrepio. Mas um arrepio bom. De repente me lembrei das vezes em que estive aqui na enfermaria e ele esteve segurando a minha mão. Parece que chegou a hora de retribuir.

A M. Pomfrey me notou e me enxotou, mas insisti muito, e como ela achou que eu estava muito nervosa, "trêmula e pálida", deixou que eu ficasse ali, a fim de cuidar de mim depois que terminasse com James.

_- Ah, esse Potter! Consegui passar o ano inteiro sem me preocupar com ele, e agora, me vem com essa!_

_- Mas, ele vai ficar bem, não vai?_ – perguntei aflita, apertando mais a mão de James entre as minhas.

_- Vai, é claro que vai. Não existe doença, ferida ou fratura que eu não consiga dar um jeito! Mas vai levar um tempo... uma semana... duas, talvez... até ele ficar completamente bom..._

Pouco tempo depois, vieram Remo (porque é monitor), Emelina e Sirius (porque são do time) acompanhados de Dumbledore. O diretor falou rápidas palavras em particular com a enfermeira enquanto Marlene e Remo me acalmavam.

_- É tudo minha culpa!_ – falei chorosa – _se eu tivesse ido para o campo com vocês, aquela cena não teria acontecido, ele não teria voado tão desatento, e poderia ter desviado do balaço!_

- _Claro que não é sua culpa..._ – falou Emelina solidária; ela agora já estava sabendo do lance todo.

_- É Lily, se a culpa de alguém, é daquela Adams doida!_ – falou Sirius

_- Sirius!_ – repreendeu-o Remo – _não é culpa de ninguém... fique calma Lily, ele vai ficar bem..._

_- É... acho que sim..._

_- E vocês vão resolver esse 'problema' Adams... esteja certa disso..._ – falou Emelina, piscando um olho.

O professor Dumbledore saiu e com ele foram os outros três, enxotados pela M. Pomfrey ("Já tem gente demais nessa enfermaria!"). Mas, como ela realmente acha que eu estou passando muito mal de nervosismo, sei lá, me manteve aqui.

Depois que ela terminou de cuidar de James (foi bom que eu pude ver como é a prática de um curandeiro detalhadamente), botou uma bolsa de gelo na minha cabeça (?) e pediu que eu ficasse deitada numa maca, 'repousando'. Ok...

E aqui estou, repousando. Mas como eu posso repousar, descansar, se estou preocupada com James?

Acabo de descobrir uma coisa. Se antes eu tinha dúvidas, essa agora foi a prova final: eu amo James. Só que ele está pensando que eu gosto de outro! Oh, destino cruel!

JANTAR, SALÃO PRINCIPAL, 19:30

M. Pomfrey constatou (não sei como!) que eu estou bem e me mandou jantar. Eu disse que não estava com fome, mas aí ela rebateu dizendo que se eu não comer vou ficar anêmica de novo, como em novembro. Como eu não quero ter que seguir aquela dieta e ficar sendo vigiada que nem criança novamente, preferi comer um pouco, mas não consigo parar de pensar no James...

SALA COMUNAL, 20:45

Terminei meu jantar rapidamente vim para cá. Tentei passar na Ala Hospitalar, mas M. Pomfrey não me deixou ficar lá. Blé.

No caminho, esbarrei em Bryan Leigh. Esse garoto é um mala e eu já o estou odiando!

_- Lily!_ – ele falou sorrindo, tentando me beijar.

_- Afaste-se de mim!_ – vociferei – _e não me chame de Lily!_

_- Mas, você não gostou do beijo que eu te dei hoje à tarde?_ – ele foi me encurralando pra parede.

- _Mas é claro eu não! E me solta, me deixa sair daqui!_

_- Ah, vai dizer que você não gosta... o Potter faz isso com você o tempo todo..._

Plim! Uma luzinha se acendeu na minha cabeça. Ele acha que imitando o que James faz comigo vai me conquistar? Ele acha que eu sou _desse_ tipo de garota, que fica se fazendo de difícil pra conquistar o cara? Ele pensa que eu não me preocupo com o conteúdo, é isso? Que é só a cantada que vai mudar os meus sentimentos? Pois ele está muito enganado!

Antes que ele pudesse me beijar, reuni forçar movidas à raiva (N/A: tipo o Hulk, só que sem ficar verde) e impulsionei meu joelho bem... _naquelas partes_. Adiantou e muito, porque ele deu um berro de dor e se afastou, me dando tempo para seguir o meu caminho em direção à Torre da Grifinória. Mas ele se recuperou rapidamente e agarrou o meu braço, me puxando pra perto dele. Mas aí eu usei uma técnica que vi num filme trouxa uma vez: empurrei minha mão aberta com toda força no nariz dele, de baixo pra cima (N/A: Miss Simpatia!). Ouvi um "crec". Será que eu quebrei o nariz dele? Bem, não me importa de fato. Eu sei que aí ele começou a gritar mesmo, e eu achei melhor sair dali correndo, pra não ganhar outra detenção, algo do tipo. Mas esbarrei em Sirius e Remo, e contei a eles o que eu tinha acabado de fazer.

- _Você chutou ele... lá embaixo? _– perguntou Sirius espantado.

_- E quebrou o nariz dele?_ – perguntou Remo, com igual feição.

- _Bem... não sei se o nariz dele ta mesmo quebrado, mas... é, eu fiz isso. Será que fiz mal?_ – perguntei meio nervosa, recomeçando a andar.

- _Bem..._ – começou Remo, meio que ponderando a situação (ele é muito justo), mas Sirius o interrompeu.

- _Mas é claro que não! Lily, você é minha ídola! Garota... eu já me amarrava na sua, agora então..._ – ele me deu um beijo estalado na bochecha – _é assim que se faz, gata!_

_- Menos, Sirius, menos..._ – falei risonha, me soltando dele e entrando na sala comunal – _se a Marlene te vê falando assim..._

_- O que é que tem eu, hein?_ – a própria chegou e perguntou.

- _Nada Lene, nada_. – respondi e me larguei na poltrona que agora me encontro.

_- Lenezinha, você não sabe o que aconteceu! –_ Sirius sorriu e beijou-lhe a bochecha animado, no que ela corou.

E então ele começou a contar tudo o que aconteceu no corredor com o Bryan, com direito a encenação. É claro que ele aumentou a verdade inúmera vezes, mas deixei ele se divertir...

A partir de amanhã faltarão exatos vinte dias para o meu aniversário...

* * *

N/A: Bem... o que dizer deste capítulo? Foi meio que uma luta pra encaixar poucos acontecimentos em vários meses, mas ficou legal. Ah, e eu meio que sei que o expresso de Hogwartz não faz viagens só para alguns alunos, como eu coloquei... mas é q se eles viajassem de pó de flu não ia ter a parte da viagem coletiva, sabe? Me entendam, por favor! Bem, é isso aí... o próximo capítulo será o último... mas, pode ser que eu faça uma continuação... vai depender de vcs! Mas, falaremos mais sobre isso depois do último capítulo!

Bjs e deixem reviews!

P.s.: ah, e senhor k3nsh1n1589, vê se não demora pra comentar aqui, hein! x


	10. Untitled

**N/A:** oi gente, voltei! Demorei muito? Espero que não!

Olha, dessa vez eu tenho justificativas... semana de simulados, tive que estudar muito... também tive que viajar às pressas para Volta Redonda pelos mesmos problemas familiares que justifiquei no outro capítulo... não vou explicar o que aconteceu aqui, mas se quiserem saber, podem me perguntar que eu respondo em particular.

Então é isso... aqui está o capítulo. Que é dedicado à **Hzinhah **(ela sabe pq... xD). Espero que gostem. Ah, e as respostas das reviews estão lá no final. E, a explicação por este não se o último capítulo, também...

E, a partir desse capítulo, farei menção de algumas músicas, todas dos anos 70 pra baixo, para dar mais realidade à fic. E, vamos fingir que não há distinção entre música bruxa e trouxa. Música é música e todo mundo se entende através dela. :)

Ah, e o título do capítulo dessa vez não tem nada a ver. Faltou inspiração, sabe.

* * *

_Untitled_

**DOMINGO, 01 DE ABRIL**

JARDINS, 10:30

Acordei cedo hoje, lá pelas oito, com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Não sei por quê, mas acordei muito feliz. Não sei, é uma certeza tão forte de que tudo dará certo pra mim... espero não estar errada quanto a isto.

Olhei pela janela; pela primeira vez em muito tempo, não estava frio ou chovendo. O sol brilhava docemente, refulgindo na relva verdinha dos jardins lá fora. Sorri e recitei um versinho vindo da minha inspiração matinal:

_Oh brisa primaveril, que adentra o castelo na manhã de Abril!_

Ok, acho que minha veia literária está falhando. Mas não importa, eu vou ser curandeira mesmo.

Me vesti; uma calça jeans, uma sandália rasteira de couro e uma bata florida. Fiz umas trancinhas no meu cabelo e desci para tomar café-da-manhã. Não me preocupei em acordar as garotas, elas provavelmente estavam muito cansadas. Terminei de comer e fui à Ala Hospitalar, visitar James. M. Pomfrey ficou meio incomodada por ser tão cedo e eu já estar ali, sendo que ela precisava cuidar de um outro paciente que tinha o nariz completamente inchado, mal podia respirar, e reclamava de muita dor (é, o Bryan mesmo.). Confesso que fiquei com um pouco de pena da pobre enfermeira, mas se contasse a ela que a culpada por um paciente extra na enfermaria lotada dela era eu, ela não teria me nomeado assistente de enfermagem temporária, e não teria me dado a tarefa de cuidar do James. Então, eu estou feliz por ter quebrado o nariz do Bryan. Até porquê, me descobri sendo capaz de me defender sozinha! Êê!

Bem, ela ficou lá cuidando do nariz do Bryan (que estava muito roxo e muito inchado mesmo. Estava maior que o do Snape) e eu fiquei do outro lado da enfermaria, cuidando de James. Bem, não tinha muito o que fazer. Só trocar o curativo da cabeça dele e conversar baixinho, pra ver se ele voltava à consciência. Bem, tentei conversar com ele, fazer ele abrir o olho, até pedi desculpas e tentei esclarecer o rolo lá; mas ele não acordou. Mas pestanejou um pouco. Acho que já é um começo...

Mas M. Pomfrey continua a mesma; algum tempo depois, ela me expulsou de lá e só permitiu que eu voltasse depois do almoço porque eu insisti muito. Consegui convencê-la a me deixar como assistente de enfermagem durante o tempo em que James estiver lá, e como ela anda sobrecarregada com outros casos (além do nariz de Bryan, vários primeiranistas estavam internados. Parece que alguém colocou alguma coisa na comida deles, sei lá. Só sei que a enfermaria está meio lotada.), concordou em me ter por lá. Mas só quando eu não estiver em aula. Dã, como seu fosse de matar aula! Bem, de qualquer forma, vou visitar e cuidar de James todos os dias, nos intervalos das refeições.

O sol brilha mais intensamente agora. Vejo algumas pessoas saindo do castelo. Algumas garotas estão indo para a beira do lago se refrescar... ah, olha só! Alice, Emelina e Marlene!

ALA HOSPITALAR, 13:15

Passei o resto da manhã refrescando os pés no lago e conversando com as garotas. Depois apareceram Sirius e Remo, acompanhados de Frank, e começamos a brincar de pique-pega. Muito infantil, não? Mas a brincadeira não durou muito tempo. Sem James não tem graça. Quero dizer, meus amigos são super divertidos, principalmente o Sirius, mas... o James é meio que a alma do grupo. Pelo menos é assim que eu penso. Bem, depois do almoço, viemos eu e Sirius pra cá, visitá-lo.

Fiz tudo o que M. Pomfrey me pediu, mas James continua inconsciente. Sirius agora está me contando sobre os planos para o baile e sobre a banda.

_- Mas Sirius, se o James continuar aqui, como vocês vão ensaiar?_ – perguntei num tom tristonho.

- _Ah, mas até lá ele já saiu daqui, pode ter certeza. Não é, Pontas?_ – ele deu um tapinha no braço de James. Sorrimos.

Certo, a enfermeira já está nos expulsando _de novo_. Será que ela não tem nada melhor pra fazer do que impedir ruivas apaixonadas e insanas de visitarem seu amado numa cama de hospital? (sente só a inspiração da garota... é o efeito da primavera...)

SALA COMUNAL, 20:30

Nada mais interessante aconteceu hoje. Antes do jantar voltei à enfermaria dessa vez com Remo. Aparentemente, James já está bem, só que ainda não acordou. E isso está deixando a mim e a enfermeira neurótica da escola preocupadas. Mas ela disse que já teve casos piores e todos sobreviveram. Certo... isso é _muito_ preocupante. Porque não basta "sobreviver". Tem que estar novinho em folha, como antes. E se ele ficar pra sempre em coma? Ou então, perder a memória? Agora eu estou _realmente _nervosa.

Remo tentou me acalmar quando eu disse a ele sobre essas minhas hipóteses.

- _Ele vai ficar bem Lily, pode ter certeza._

_- Mas e se..._

_- Lily. Calma. Ele.Vai.Ficar.Bem. Acredite._

_- Ta..._

Jantei e vim pra cá. Os garotos estão meio desanimados. É a falta que o maroto Potter faz. Remo joga xadrez com Marlene, Alice e Frank observam sentados no sofá. Peter foi à cozinha pegar uns doces, no que teve meu total apoio (quando fico nervosa eu meio que _preciso_ comer chocolate, sabe?), e Emelina está conversando com alguns garotos do time de quadribol da Grifinória ali no canto... o que será que eles estão falando?

Sirius acaba de se largar ao meu lado no sofá e recosta a cabeça no meu colo. Marlene deu uma olhadinha pra cá com um olhar enciumado... hehe. Calma Lene, eu não vou roubar o Sirius de você. Certo, vamos ver o que esse cachorro tem a dizer...

DORMITÓRIO, 22:00

_- Hey Sirius, que abuso é esse? _– perguntei. Agora tinham poucas pessoas na sala, Alice e Frank tinham ido para seus respectivos dormitórios, Remo tinha ido à algum lugar escondido com Emelina e Marlene tinha subido pra o dormitório.

- _Ah, to meio cansado. E entediado. O Pontas faz falta..._

_- É..._ – suspirei. Ele me olhou com um sorrisinho maroto nos lábios.

_- É... você ta sentindo muita falta dele, né Lily?_

_- Ah Sirius, não começa._ – falei, tirando a cabeça dele do meu colo.

_- Haha! Eu não tinha te zoado ainda porque você tava toda nervosa e preocupada, mas agora eu posso te zoar à vontade... você gosta do James!_ – ele começou a pular no sofá. Ele consegue ser tão criança quando quer...

- _Sirius! Cala essa boca!_ – sibilei, mandando-o sentar-se, no que ele fez espalhando todas as almofadas.

- _Gosta sim! Você ama ele! Hahaha!_

_- Ta, agora chega. _

_- Bom... Agora é só você admitir pra ele e fica tudo certo!_ – ele se deitou no meu colo de novo.

_- Há, nem morta! _

_- O quê? Lily, você não vai contar pra ele? _– ele se virou para mim incrédulo. Eu fechei um olho apreensiva.

_- Ele precisa saber? – _fechei o outro olho, no que Sirius se levantou do meu colo e me fez olhar para ele. Nossa, como ele é bonito.

_- Lily! O James gosta de você. Por que esconder que você gosta dele? Para deixá-lo mais infeliz e mau-humorado do que já é?_

_- Sirius, não dá pra resolver as coisas assim... é complicado... ele ta inconsciente na Ala Hospitalar... ta achando que eu to saindo com o Bryan por causa daquela estúpida da Melissa e por isso vai me odiar quando acordar... não é tão fácil quanto parece... – _desabafei.

_- Mulheres... – _ele suspirou, deitando-se no meu colo novamente.

- _Promete que não conta pra ele?_ - ele concordou frustrado. Sorri. Fiz um cafunézinho nele por um tempo e ficamos em silêncio. Depois de um tempo, ele falou:

_- Bom, mudando de assunto... já descobriu a música que a Lene gosta?_

_- Hum... ainda não..._

_- Vai trabalhando nisso... a gente ainda tem que ensaiar..._

_- Ok, eu vou descobrir... _

Depois disso, Peter voltou, com as mãos e os bolsos cheios de doces e principalmente chocolate. Nesse momento, Emelina e Remo voltaram de seu 'esconderijo' (eles são tão tímidos, não pensei que fossem assim, saidinhos) e se juntaram a nós, para comer chocolate também. Depois, Sirius, Remo e Peter foram dormir, e eu e Emelina ficamos conversando.

- _Mel, o que você tanto falava com os caras do quadribol, hein?_

_- Menina, nem te conto!_ – Emelina é assim, cheia de fofocas e babados...

Ela me contou que viu a Adams junto com a irmã implorando convites para as sonserinas de novo. Parece que o acompanhante dela conseguiu arranjar um convite pra ele por influência de um outro colega sonserino, mas com a promessa de que não fosse com a Melissa. O mesmo aconteceu com o acompanhante da irmã dela, Melinda. Ou seja: os caras que quiserem ir ao baile, não poderão ir com elas. E nisso, a Melinda ainda não conseguiu convite... e parece, que a Narcisa tem um plano para persuadir todos os garotos do sétimo ano a não convidarem nenhuma das irmãs Adams. Não me interessa o que ela vai aprontar para isso, mas é bastante interessante para mim, não?

_- Lily, é perfeito! _– falou Emelina entusiasmada. – _se ela quiser mesmo ir ao baile, você é o último recurso dela. Ela vai ter que implorar pra você, e aí você se vinga dela!_

_- Mel... isso é mais que perfeito! Mas como você conseguiu todas essas informações com os garotos do time?_

_- Bem... eles são muito fofoqueiros, você não imagina o quanto. Ouvi um deles comentando com o outro para não chamar a Adams, e tal... aí eu pedi pra que ele me explicasse a história toda... parece que é um assunto meio privado, só entre os garotos e as garotas da Sonserina..._

_- Hum, sei... nossa, se a Narcisa souber que está me ajudando... desiste desse plano na hora!_

_- Não, acho que não. Ela viu o quanto você ficou popular depois que deu aquela surra na Adams, e está repensando os seus valores e amizades, sabe..._

- _Mel... como é que você sabe de tudo isso?_ – realmente, é um mistério!

- _Ah, eu só sei..._ – ela sorriu – _Vamos dormir? Estou exausta!_

_- Ok, vamos sim._

E viemos dormir. Mas eu, como sempre, estou com insônia.

Olho pela janela do quarto. Está uma noite bonita, o céu cheio de estrelas. Hum, amanhã é lua cheia. Remo deverá ficar fora por uns dias.

**SEGUNDA-FEIRA, 02 DE ABRIL**

ESTUDO DOS TROUXAS, 17:00

Não sei por quê faço essa matéria. Eu sei tudo sobre os trouxas! Eu devia ser muito desocupada quando escolhi essa matéria. É a única explicação. E, bem, como eu sei que vou passar mesmo... vou me dar ao luxo de perder essa aula para relatar como foi o meu dia:

Acordei atrasada, me vesti, acordei as meninas, tomamos café-da-manhã; dei uma passadinha na enfermaria; James ainda não acordou. Mas a enfermeira disse que ele se mexeu um pouco e balbuciou algumas palavras. É um avanço. Fui para a aula de herbologia, depois poções, história da magia. Almocei, passei na enfermaria: nada de novo. À tarde aula de feitiços, transfiguração, e só. Ah, claro, essa aula de agora. Que além de ser um saco (porque não tem nada de novo ou interessante), não tem ninguém legal. Meus amigos não fazem essa aula. Bem, Remo faz, mas ele está envolvido com seu 'probleminha peludo' na enfermaria, e mesmo que estivesse aqui, ele presta atenção na aula direto, não dá pra gente ficar conversando por bilhetinho, ou sei lá. É nessas horas que eu gostaria que ele fosse menos certinho. É meio estranho eu pensar assim agora, mas... acho que mudei. Um pouquinho.

Aff. O professor nos mandou fazer uma redação sobre o uso dos eletrodomésticos, explicando como são úteis na vida trouxa e indicar a função de pelo menos dois utensílios, com detalhes. Certo, vou começar a escrever...

DORMITÓRIO, 23:30

Terminei a redação da aula de Estudo dos Trouxas em quinze minutos e ganhei dez pontos do professor Trevor. Ele me deixou sair da aula mais cedo e aproveitei para passar na enfermaria. James ainda está inconsciente. Isso é muito enervante, especialmente para mim, que sou toda preocupada e tal.

Encontrei as garotas, jantamos (Sirius e Peter foram acompanhar Remo na transformação de lobisomem. Só eu e Emelina sabemos, portanto, Marlene ficou intrigada com o sumiço do Sirius, e tivemos que dizer que ele tinha ido visitar o James na enfermaria. Bom, ela pareceu acreditar...), fizemos os deveres e conversamos um pouco. Subimos para o dormitório:

- _Meninas... isso ta uma bagunça! _– exclamei – _vamos arrumar?_

_- Ah, Lily, pra quê? A tendência é piorar..._

_- Mas Lene... não dá pra viver assim... olha só... ta parecendo o dormitório dos garotos..._

_- E por acaso você já esteve lá, Lily?_ – perguntou Alice distraída, recolhendo alguns livros dela do chão.

- _E-eu? Não, claro que não. Mas, dá pra imaginar..._

_- Sei..._ – falou Marlene irônica – _ok, srta. Lily-certinha! Vamos arrumar a bagunça! Mas te garanto que não vai ficar assim por muito tempo... você sabe, eu..._

_- ... você é muito espaçosa, eu sei..._ – caímos na risada e passamos a arrumar o dormitório. Ficou tão lindo, arrumadinho, cheirosinho! Depois de tanta arrumação, nos jogamos nas camas, exaustas. Elas dormiram, mas eu tive que patrulhar os corredores (eu ainda sou monitora, e como Remo não está presente...). Na verdade, acabo de voltar.

Bem, foi isso. Nada muito especial. Agora vou dormir.

**TERÇA-FEIRA, 03 DE ABRIL**

JANTAR, SALÃO PRINCIPAL, 19:30

As aulas agora estão mais puxadas. Muitas revisões todos os dias.

James continua na Ala Hospitalar. Fui visitá-lo na hora do almoço junto com Emelina (ela foi ver o Remo).

Alice está me pentelhando. Mas é que eu não quero comer o espinafre do meu prato... Blé.

**QUARTA-FEIRA, 04 DE ABRIL**

SALA COMUNAL, 21:00

Nada de novo.

Ah! Preciso descobrir a música preferida de Marlene para Sirius aprender a tocar!

21:30

- _Lene!_ – chamei; ela estava sentada no chão lendo o Semanário das Bruxas.

- _Fala._ – ela se virou para mim sorrindo.

- _Ahm... eu tava pensando... você gosta de música?_

_- Ah, mas é claro! Que pergunta!_

_- Hum... é. Bem... qual sua música preferida?_

_- Hum..._ _ah! Dancing Queen, do Abba!_

_- Ah, eu também adoro essa! Mas... não teria uma mais, assim... romântica...?_

_- Ah, eu não sou muito romântica, você sabe..._

_- Mas Lene... pensa aí, vai... deve ter uma que você goste... que faça o seu coração bater mais rápido e pensar em alguém em especial..._

_- Nossa, como você está poética hoje... bem, deixa eu ver... ah, qualquer uma dos Beatles..._

_- Hum... ta bom._

_- Mas Lily, só pra saber... por que todo esse interesse no meu gosto musical, hein?_

_- Ah... nada não..._

_- Sei, sei..._

_- É sério! não é nada de mais..._

_- Ta bom, se você diz..._

Ufa! Consegui arrancar essa informação da Marlene. Sorte que ela estava distraída demais para perceber minhas reais intenções... porque, fala sério, eu sou péssima para esconder as coisas das pessoas! Um desastre! Eu tava quase falando que era pra surpresa do Sirius... bem, pelo menos essa parte está resolvida. Amanhã falo com ele...

**QUINTA-FEIRA, 05 DE ABRIL**

SALA COMUNAL, 21:30

Não tive aula de trato das criaturas mágicas hoje, às 17:00; parece que houve um acidente com a turma anterior, algo assim. Aproveitei para ir à enfermaria visitar James.

Mas, dessa vez, tive uma surpresa: ele estava acordado.

- _James! Você está bem?_ – exclamei, ao entrar na enfermaria e vê-lo sentado na maca; ele não respondeu de imediato; me encarou friamente e depois passou a fitar o teto.

- _Acho que você se enganou de maca, o seu namorado está mais pra lá_ – ele indicou a maca de Bryan com a cabeça. O idiota acenou um tchauzinho sorrindo. Ridículo...

- _James, esquece isso!_ – implorei, me sentando ao lado dele – _Foi um mal-entendido!_

- _Pode dizer o que quiser Evans. Eu não me importo mesmo..._

- _Mas... James, você precisa entender! Aquilo foi uma armação da Melissa!_ – eu expliquei, nervosa, me sentando ao lado dele e fazendo-o me encarar – _eu não queria ter beijado o Bryan!_

- _Não foi isso que pareceu..._ – comentou em voz alta um Bryan que parecia muito satisfeito com a situação. James, que parecera considerar a minha versão da história, agora voltara a olhar o teto amargamente.

_- Bryan... por que você não vai empilhar coquinhos na descida?_ – falei em tom de impaciência, os olhos fechados de raiva.

_- Não obrigado, eu só quero que você esclareça para esse daí que você é minha namorada e que nada vai mudar isso._ – aí eu fiquei realmente enfurecida. Respirei fundo, com os olhos ainda fechados. Abri-os, lívida de raiva, me virei para encará-lo, o rosto vermelho, mas a voz inicialmente calma, em tom de aviso:

_- Bryan... você quer que eu quebre o seu nariz de novo?_ – ele pareceu estremecer e em seguida respondeu, com a voz fina e trêmula de medo.

- _Ah... Não, não precisa..._

_- Então... cala a boca!_ – e me virei para James novamente, que tinha um olhar surpreso, mas meio divertido. Abri a boca para falar com ele, quando a enfermeira apareceu, saindo da sala dela.

- _Ah, srta. Evans, que bom que voltou! Sr. Potter, o senhor acordou! Como está se sentindo?_

- _Ah... bem, mas ainda com dor de cabeça..._

_- Ah sim, é normal. Foi uma queda e tanta, sabe. _

_- Hum, imagino que sim..._ – ele respondeu

_- Tome, srta. Evans, faça-o beber isso_ – ela me deu uma garrafa com uma poção esquisita – _é para fazer a dor passar. E depois quero que você dê uma olhada no machucado novamente, pra ver se está cicatrizado mesmo. Tenho que dar uma olhada nesses primeiranistas... pobrezinhos... ah, Sr. Leigh, o que ainda está fazendo aqui? Eu já não o liberei?_ – ele tentou contestar – _saia, o senhor já está perfeitamente bem!_

E ela passou a cuidar dos outro enfermos, me deixando sozinha com James num silêncio desconfortável.

_- Hum... Você ouviu. Ela pediu pra você tomar essa poção._ – falei, sem encará-lo nos olhos.

_- Será que é muito ruim?_ – ele perguntou, cauteloso, quando eu o entreguei o copo com o conteúdo verde-musgo da poção.

_- Hum... não sei. Mas você precisa tomar..._

_- Ta..._ – ele deu um gole, fez uma careta; depois me encarou, e tomou outro gole, até beber o copo inteiro, fazendo uma outra careta ao final. – _Horrível, como sempre._

Rimos de leve. E nos calamos. Mas James quebrou o silêncio:

_- Er... foi você quem quebrou o nariz do Bryan?_ – ele perguntou com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Eu sorri meneando a cabeça.

_- É, mais ou menos..._

_- Sério?_ – ele riu – _mas, por quê?_

_- Porque ele é um abusado e me beijou a força?_ – sugeri, olhando para as minhas mãos nos joelhos.

_- Hum..._ – ele fez um murmúrio de compreensão, olhando para as próprias mãos, e depois pigarreando – _então... foi mesmo um engano?_ – ele me encarou, esperançoso. Olhei fundo nos olhos dele, suspirei, e disse:

- _Sim James, foi um engano. Como eu disse, foi uma armação da Adams para que você pensasse exatamente o que você tinha pensado e ficasse com raiva de mim, porque ela não se conforma de você ter terminado com ela, e tal... e, o Bryan já tava dando em cima de mim há um tempo_ – ele apertou o copo em suas mãos, no que eu tive a sensatez de tirá-lo dali antes que ele o esmagasse – _mas, como você pôde constatar, eu sei me defender..._

_- Ahn... certo... _– ficamos em silêncio novamente por um tempo, até que eu me manifestei:

_- Será que eu poderia dar uma olhada nesse seu machucado_? – ele concordou com a cabeça e a abaixou, a fim de que eu pudesse examinar melhor. Passei uma outra poção no lugar e fiz um novo curativo. Quando terminei, ele perguntou:

- _Hum, só por curiosidade: por que é você que está fazendo isso, e não M. Pomfrey?_

_- Ah, como ela mesma disse, ela anda muito ocupada com outros pacientes e, como eu estava junto de você no dia que você veio pra cá e meio que não desgrudei enquanto não tive a certeza de que você ficaria bem_ – corei e ele sorriu de leve _– ela me nomeou assistente de enfermagem temporária, e me encarregou de cuidar de você..._

-_ Então... foi você quem cuidou de mim esse tempo todo?_ – ele perguntou meio surpreso, meio encantado.

_- É..._

_- Puxa... obrigado... – _ele corou. Mais silêncio._ – Er... desculpe... pelo o que eu falei antes..._ – ergui meus olhos e o encarei. Ele tinha um olhar de bichinho abandonado muito fofo. Contive um sorriso. Ele tinha me magoado, sabe...

- _Está desculpado. Bem, eu preciso ir agora..._

_- Espera... _– ele falou, segurando a minha mão. Senti um arrepio gostoso e automaticamente sorri. Me virei para ele – _Será que... você não poderia ficar mais um pouco...? – _ele sorriu _daquele_ jeito. Não tinha como resistir.

Assenti com a cabeça e me sentei ao lado dele novamente. Então comecei a contar tudo o que ele perdeu enquanto esteve inconsciente. Contei com detalhes como eu quebrei o nariz do Bryan, no que ele riu gostosamente; contei como todos estavam entediados com a falta dele; contei dos planos de Sirius para a banda; e outras coisas.

Madame Pomfrey disse que irá liberá-lo amanhã à noite. "Mas eu já estou ótimo!", James tentou contestar, mas não foi bem sucedido. Dei boa-noite a ele e fui jantar.

No Salão Principal, fui me sentar junto à garotas e elas estranharam ao me ver com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- _Nossa Lily, como você está contente... o que aconteceu, hein?_ – perguntou Emelina sorrindo

_- Ah..._ – desfiz o sorriso na hora, tentando disfarçar – _nada de mais..._ – passaram-se alguns segundo de silêncio quando não resisti e disse – _acabo de voltar da enfermaria_.

_- Ahá! Eu sabia!_ – falou Marlene, apontando o garfo para mim sorridente.

_- Como está o James?_ – perguntou Alice, meio maliciosa.

- _Bem... ele já acordou..._

- _Há!_ – Marlene me apontou o garfo novamente, mas agora este tinha um brócolis espetado.

- _Ai Lene, pára de apontar esse garfo pra mim! Ainda mais com essa... coisa verde nele..._ – ela riu.

_- ... E então?_ – perguntou Emelina – _vocês conversaram?_

_- Sim..._ – e contei tudo o que aconteceu. Elas ficaram furiosas com a atitude do Bryan.

_- Ah, se fosse eu, quebrava a cara daquele idiota de novo e picava ele em mil pedacinhos!_ – falou Marlene, atacando violentamente suas batatas com o garfo.

_- Lene, não desconte sua raiva na comida!_ – falou uma Alice risonha. – _ta parecendo o Sirius, ele é que gosta de brincar com a comida..._ – ela parou na hora e corou

_- É, deve ser a convivência, né Lene?_ – falei maliciosa.

_- Não, que isso..._ – ela tentou desviar o assunto, meio desconcertada. Perto dali, vi Sirius observando tudo e sorrindo.

Terminamos o jantar e viemos para cá. As garotas estão terminando os deveres (que eu já fiz, por que sou muuuuito adiantada. E talvez nerd.); Marlene está em dupla com Sirius, porque assim eles acham mais fácil e rápido de terminar. É meio engraçado, cada hora eles ficam achando umas coisas super absurdas e se zoando por isso. E quando ela começa a escrever uma resposta que ela julga estar perfeita e diz que não vai deixá-lo copiar, ele começa a implicar com ela, fazendo cócegas nela com a pena, e puxando o cabelo dela. Aí ela se irrita e deixa ele copiar. E o ciclo se repete. É tão engraçado... mas de um jeito fofo. Emelina também faz dupla, com Remo, só que a diferença é que ambos são inteligentes (não que Lene e Sirius não sejam...) e meio nerds como eu, e quase não se consultam; Peter, pobrezinho, eu até tentei ajudá-lo com os deveres, mas ele se complicou, e como eu não tenho paciência para ser professora, deixei que ele copiasse as minhas respostas, contanto que não ficasse exatamente igual. Ele agradeceu e me deu uma barra de chocolate. Ê!

Hum, é meio tediante ficar aqui sozinha, enquanto meus amigos fazem seus deveres... Em outras palavras, to me sentindo sozinha. A barra de chocolate que era minha única companheira, já foi consumida. Acho que o que me resta agora é ir dormir.

**SEXTA-FEIRA, 06 DE ABRIL**

JARDINS, 17:00

Aula vaga. Aqui estou, recostada na faia junto ao lago. Marlene refresca os pés na beira deste; Alice e Frank namoram há alguns metros daqui; Remo está na biblioteca, estudando com Emelina; Sirius estava na enfermaria visitando James e acaba de voltar e se deitar esparramado na grama ao lado de Marlene; Peter... está por aí. Provavelmente na cozinha.

As aulas foram bem tranqüilas, em relação ao que têm sido ultimamente. À noite haverá outra reunião de monitores para falar a respeito do Baile de Primavera, que se aproxima. Acertaremos os últimos detalhes, verificaremos como andam as vendas de convites, e tal.

Acho que vou aproveitar um pouco esse lindo dia de sol e me juntar aos outros, ao invés de me isolar neste diário.

SALA COMUNAL, 22:30

Me juntei a Sirius e Marlene, sem me importar se estava quebrando algum clima ou não. Eles se alegraram com a minha presença e ficamos contando piadas. Ri muito. Tanto que minha barriga até ficou dolorida, e meu rosto todo vermelho, e eu não conseguia respirar direito. Mas foi bom. Depois Sirius ficou atirando água do lago em nós, e saímos correndo, mas já estávamos encharcadas. Tratamos de correr atrás dele para nos vingar, e Marlene já o tinha agarrado, mas ambos tropeçaram e ela caiu por cima dele. Nós todos rimos muito, mas eu bem achei que pintou um climinha ali e resolvi me afastar um pouquinho... dei as costas ao casal, me virando para a entrada do castelo, sorrindo, quando tive uma surpresa: vindo em minha direção, com um largo sorriso, um porte de príncipe, os cabelos esvoaçando levemente ao vento, e em câmera lenta (bem, não exatamente... mas sabe, tipo aquelas cenas de filme... bem assim...), vinha James. Senti meus olhos brilharem e meu sorriso se alargar quanto mais ele se aproximava. Aí ele chegou perto, me abraçou, me girou no ar e me beijou, e fomos felizes para sempre.

Ta, não foi bem assim que aconteceu. Mas poderia ter sido... teria sido mais legal. Bem, ele chegou, sorrindo, olhando nos meus olhos, quando Sirius apareceu do nada...

_- Pontas!_ - ... e agarrou a cabeça de James esfregando o cocuruto dele com força. Com isso, ambos acabaram caindo no chão.

- _AI! Almofadinhas, pára com isso! Eu ainda to com o curativo!_ – eu e Marlene nos entreolhamos rindo.

- _Cara, eu senti sua falta!_ – Sirius falou num falso tom profundo.

_- Mas Sirius, você acabou de me visitar lá na enfermaria, não tem nem uma hora..._

_- Hum... To começando a te estranhar, hein, Black..._ – falou Marlene divertida, no que eu e James caímos na risada. Sirius apenas sorriu como se aceitasse um desafio e respondeu:

_- Que foi Lene, ta com ciúme? Se quiser eu faço o mesmo com você..._ – ela corou levemente, estreitou os olhos e soltou um bufo. Mas logo caiu na risada junto com o resto de nós. Superado o momento do riso, ela perguntou:

- _Ué James, você não só ia ser liberado à noite? _– James já tinha se recuperado do 'ataque' de Sirius, que estava ao lado de Marlene, e respondeu, todo pomposo:

_- Bem, sabe como é... ninguém resiste ao meu charme..._ – ele sorriu passando a mão nos cabelos, no que eu revirei os olhos sorrindo. Ele nunca vai mudar... não totalmente...

Daí apareceram Alice e Frank, e todos decidimos voltar para o castelo, já que começava a escurecer. No caminho, encontramos Emelina e Remo, e fomos para a Torre da Grifinória. Até então, eu e James não tínhamos nos falado. Quando chegamos na sala comunal, as meninas subiram para o dormitório sem que eu percebesse e Sirius e Remo também (para o dormitório dos meninos). Quando dei por mim, estava sozinha com James (a sala estava vazia porque todos os alunos ainda estavam lá fora, ou já se dirigindo para o Salão Principal, para o jantar.). Depois de algum tempo em silêncio, sem nos olharmos diretamente, começamos a falar ao mesmo tempo. Paramos, rimos, e ele fez um sinal para que eu começasse.

_- Então... você já está totalmente bom?_

_- Sim, posso dizer que sim... eu ainda to com o curativo, mas vou tirar amanhã, e aí fica tudo certo _– ele sorriu sem mostrar os dentes. – _Mas... e você, como tem passado?_ – ele perguntou formalmente, no que eu achei graça.

- _Ahn... desde ontem, bem, muito bem._

_- Muito bem? Então você nem sentiu a minha falta?_ – ele falou, com falso tom de ofendido, e eu ri, mas não pude deixar de corar.

_- Não exatamente... como você sabe, eu estive com você todos os dias, então, não deu tempo de sentir falta... satisfeito?_

_- Hum... um pouco... mas, falando sério agora_ – ele disse, numa voz rouca, me olhando nos olhos e se aproximando de mim – _eu e você..._

Mas não cheguei a saber o que ele ia dizer sobre nós, porque Sirius escancarou a porta do dormitório masculino gritando e saiu correndo pela sala, pulando em cima do sofá, sendo acompanhado de Remo, que se sentou numa poltrona com as pernas para cima. Com isso, as garotas também saíram, o climinha entre James e eu já era, e a seguinte situação se desenrolou:

_- Sirius, o que é que foi?_ – perguntou James meio irritado. Sirius não respondeu de imediato. Ele fez uma cara de pânico, movimentou os lábios de alguma forma que James entendeu, ficando pálido e se virando lentamente para a porta do dormitório deles.

- _Mas o que está acontec... AH, UMA BARATA!!!!_ – gritou Marlene, correndo para o sofá se abraçando a Sirius; Emelina pulou de susto e foi para a poltrona de Remo; Alice permaneceu imóvel, mas com cara de pânico, enquanto a barata passava direto por ela e começava a rodopiar pela sala em círculos. Eu, estrategicamente, já tinha subido em cima da mesinha de centro, sem fazer escândalos, quando a barata passou perto de James e ele se juntou a mim na mesinha.

- _Dá pra alguém por favor matar essa coisa?_ – suplicou Alice, ainda imóvel, colada à parede.

- _Sirius, vai lá!_ – mandou Marlene, meio chorosa. Ela tem horror a baratas. Não é só frescura não. É um trauma de infância terrível: uma vez, a irmã mais velha dela colocou uma barata dentro do sapato dela, e quando ela foi calçar... bem, dá pra imaginar.

- _Eu não! Vai você!_

- _Como é que é? Você tem medo de baratas? _– todos nós nos viramos para ele, nós garotas completamente perplexas. Sirius olhou para a barata, desta para James, depois para Remo, e então para Marlene, dizendo:

_- Tenho sim, ta?_

BUM!

Sirius Black tem medo de baratas. O maroto Sirius Black tem medo de baratas. Sirius Black, um garoto, um cara, um _homem_, tem medo de baratas. O mundo está perdido.

-_ Como é que é?_ – esganiçou-se Marlene _– e quem é que vai matá-la_?

- _O James!_ _–_ apressou-se Remo. Nós nos viramos para ele, e Emelina perguntou em tom de acusação.

_- Remo... você também tem medo de baratas?_

_- Er... um pouco..._

_- Merlin, e agora?_ - Desesperou-se Alice, que subira num degrau da escada para fugir da barata, que continuava a perambular pela sala.

- _James, o que está esperando, vai matar aquele bicho asqueroso!_ – mandei empurrando-o

- _Não dá... eu... também tenho medo delas..._

_- O quê?? Eu não acredito! _– me desesperei. Passaram-se mais alguns segundos de tensão e eu tomei muita coragem e disse – _Chega, não agüento mais essa situação! James, me dá o seu sapato!_

- _Por que o meu?_

_- Porque eu não quero que o meu fique contaminado por essa coisa nojenta. Anda, passa!_ – peguei o sapato dele e desci cautelosamente da mesinha de centro, procurando a vítima

- _Ali!_ - gritou Emelina. Fui na direção da barata e prendendo a respiração, atirei o sapato bem em cima dela.

_- Lily, você é minha heroína!_ – exclamou James me abraçando, enquanto Alice se desgrudava da parede aliviada e Emelina saía de cima de Remo. Sirius continuava em cima do sofá, abraçado à Marlene.

- _Ela morreu mesmo?_

_- Sim Sirius, pode descer daí..._ – falei – _agora quero que se expliquem. Por que vocês têm medo de baratas?_

- _Bem..._ - começou Sirius coçando a cabeça, enquanto todos se viravam para ele a fim de ouvir a história – _eu sou traumatizado... o Monstro, elfo-doméstico lá de casa, nunca gostou de mim e eu também detestava ele. Teve um dia em que eu aprontei uma pra cima dele, e ele resolveu se vingar... eu quase nunca jantava com a minha família, principalmente quando estava de castigo, e Monstro sempre trazia minha comida para o quarto... bem, quando eu fui comer, percebi que a comida se mexia e..._

_- Eca!!! Ele colocou baratas na sua comida?_ – falou Marlene. Sirius afirmou com um aceno de cabeça, com cara de traumatizado. Nós todos fizemos cara de nojo.

- _E você Remo?_ – perguntou Emelina

- _Bom... certa vez, quando criança, estava andando pela rua com o meu pai, quando passei por cima de um bueiro... dele saíram milhões de baratas, e algumas subiram por debaixo da minha calça... até hoje ainda sinto as perninhas delas em mim... _

_- Ai, pobrezinho!_ – falou Emelina dando-lhe um selinho.

- _Já eu..._ – começou James – _certa noite, há não muito tempo, eu tinha mergulhado a cabeça numa tina de cerveja por culpa do Sirius, mas não limpei direito, só passei uma toalha de leve... fui dormir e acordei no meio da noite sentindo uma cosquinha no meu pescoço... passei a mão para tirar o que quer que fosse e vi que era uma barata imensa... joguei-a longe na parede, mas vi que apareciam mais descendo pelo meu corpo... foi então que me olhei no espelho e vi que todas estavam no meu cabelo, atraídas pela cerveja... às vezes ainda sinto um comichão na cabeça, e passo as mãos freneticamente pelo cabelo, pensando que é uma barata..._ – oh... então é por isso que ele tem essa mania de passar a mão no cabelo...

_- Nossa... realmente, traumatizantes essas histórias..._ – reconheceu Alice.

- _Mas, vamos parar de falar nisso, já estou toda arrepiada_. – falou Marlene – _Vamos jantar?_

- _Espera! Vocês prometem que não contam nada pra ninguém?_ – pediu Sirius, como uma criança que faz bagunça e não quer que os pais saibam.

- _Relaxa, a gente não conta pra ninguém..._ – tranqüilizei-o.

E finalmente fomos jantar. Foi meio difícil comer depois de toda aquela história das baratas, mas... acho que vamos superar esse episódio. Eu e Remo fizemos a ronda de monitores e voltamos.

Agora estamos na sala comunal... fazendo nada. Sirius está com medo de voltar para o dormitório dos garotos, porque acha que vai encontrar baratas lá novamente... Alice disse que se isso acontecer, é porque a bagunça lá é imensa... com isso, Marlene correu para o nosso dormitório, a fim de arrumar tudo e não receber 'visitantes indesejados', e arrastou Emelina com ela... Remo conseguiu arrastar Sirius para arrumarem o dormitório deles também... Alice e Frank estão num canto namorando... e eu estou aqui, sentada numa das escrivaninhas com James, fazendo-o fazer todos os deveres que ele perdeu enquanto esteve na Ala Hospitalar.

DORMITÓRIO, 23:30

_- Lily..._ – James começou, dengoso. Agora não tinha mais ninguém na sala comunal, só uma segundanista estudiosa dormindo em cima dos livros – _Já ta tarde... me deixa terminar isso amanhã, vai..._

_- Nem pensar! Anda, falta pouco agora. Deixa eu ver o que você já escreveu..._ – falei, pegando o dever de poções dele – _James! você nem começou a escrever os ingredientes!_

_- Ah Lily, poções é chato... vai, me deixa ir dormir..._ – ele fez uma cara pidona. Bufei.

- _Ai, ta bom... a gente termina isso depois..._

_- Valeu, Lily!_ – e me beijou a bochecha. Senti um calorzinho gostoso. Olhei para ele, ele olhou para mim. Fomos nos aproximando lentamente, por cima dos livros... e aí eu esbarrei no meu estojo de penas, que é de metal, que caiu no chão fazendo barulho e acordando a garota do segundo ano. Ela se assustou, olhou as horas, se ajeitou na poltrona, e continuou fazendo os deveres. Eu e James ficamos meio sem graça, murmuramos coisas sem nexo e por fim, pegamos nossas coisas e nos dirigimos para nossos dormitórios. Mas, antes disso...

- _Boa noite Lily..._

_- Boa noite Jam..._ – mas não pude concluir a frase, porque James me enlaçou pela cintura e me lascou um daqueles beijos cinematográficos.

Senti minha cabeça girando, girando, mas de uma maneira boa, legal... quando ele me soltou, sorriu meio de lado, beijou minha bochecha rapidamente e subiu saltitante as escadas do dormitório masculino. Fiquei lá parada por alguns segundos, assimilando tudo. Me virei para a garota de óculos que tinha a mesma feição surpresa que eu, levei o dedo indicador aos lábios e murmurei um "Shh..." para ela. Ela sorriu e me piscou o olho, antes de voltar a estudar. Peguei minhas coisas e subi para o quarto, sem fazer barulho. Entrei e constatei que as meninas já dormiam a sono solto. Alice placidamente deitada, com as cobertas todas alinhadas e as mãos sobre o peito; Emelina roncando um pouco, deitada de bruços com os braços e pernas caídos para fora da cama; e Marlene, de marias-chiquinhas, agarrada a um bichinho de pelúcia que eu acho que era um cachorro, murmurando coisas sem nexo, mas eu acho que ouvi o nome "Sirius"... contive uma risada, larguei minhas coisas em cima da cômoda, vesti meu pijama de coraçõezinhos e mergulhei na minha caminha fofinha... e vou dormir tranquilamente e ter belos sonhos...

**SÁBADO, 07 DE ABRIL,**

SALA COMUNAL, 05:00

Não tive belos sonhos, como pensei que teria. Estava andando por uma estrada chuvosa, sozinha, mas de repente, eu estava num cemitério. E tinha um monte de gente vestida de preto, velando um caixão... no meio das pessoas, eu vi meus pais e até minha irmã, além da minha avó e vários outros parentes. Me aproximei do caixão, mas não consegui ver quem estava ali. Comecei a chorar no sonho, tive uma sensação de sufocamento, e acordei com lágrimas nos olhos e soluçante. Me dei conta de que havia sido apenas um sonho, mas não conseguia mais parar de chorar. E então vim para cá, ver o sol nascer... mas não estou muito convencida. Sobre o meu sonho, sabe. Estou meio... na verdade muito... abalada. Uma sensação terrível de perda. Não sei. sinto que algo ruim está para acontecer. E logo. Ai, isso não pode ser bom...

Alguém acaba de sair do dormitório masculino...

JARDINS, 09:00

Era Sirius.

- _Madrugando, Lil?_ – ele me perguntou sorrindo, descendo as escadas preguiçosamente e se largando no sofá (eu estava na poltrona perto da janela)

_- Eu poderia dizer o mesmo de você... o que faz acordado tão cedo? Pensei que você fosse o mais dorminhoco dos quatro..._

_- Ah, não consegui dormir direito... fiquei tendo umas idéias... _– ergui uma sobrancelha, e ele me olhou de soslaio, rindo - _... sobre o baile, a banda, a Marlene..._

_- Hum... posso imaginar..._

_- Mas, e você? Pesadelos?_

_- É... mas, já passou._

Sirius sorriu mostrando os dentes de um lado só e piscando, e se ajeitou melhor no sofá.

_- Ah, já descobriu que música a Marlene gosta?_

_- Mais ou menos..._

Expliquei e ele ficou animado. Depois de um tempinho, Sirius caiu num sono profundo no sofá ...Tão profundo que eu não pude agüentar os roncos e subi de volta para o dormitório.

Tentei dormir um pouco, mas não consegui, então decidi arrumar minhas coisas. Não que estivessem bagunçadas, mas é que eu sou maníaca por organização, dá licença? E depois, eu não tinha nada pra fazer mesmo... mas, com as minhas arrumações, acabei acordando Alice, que tem um sono de pluma, de tão leve. Ela foi pro banheiro se arrumar, nem olhou no relógio. Quando voltou, vestida com o uniforme da escola, olhei para ela meio confusa, e ela também pareceu meio aturdida. Por fim, quando caiu a ficha (eu sou meio lerda de manhã), falei que hoje era sábado e bem cedo. Ela murmurou um palavrão baixinho e voltou para o banheiro arrastando os pés.

Terminei de arrumar as minhas coisas, vesti uma bermuda jeans, uma sandália rasteira e uma camiseta florida e esperei Alice sair do banheiro, para tomarmos café juntas. Nisso, Emelina acabou por acordar também, e estávamos descendo todas juntas para tomar café-da-manhã, quando vimos que Marlene tinha sumido misteriosamente. Nos entreolhamos intrigadas e descemos as escadas correndo. Lá embaixo, vimos Marlene abraçada a seu cachorrinho de pelúcia, dormindo no canto do sofá que Sirius tinha deixado livre. Nos seguramos para não rir. Acho que Marlene é sonâmbula... cutucamos ela de leve e ela acordou muito assustada e envergonhada. Subiu correndo as escadas e voltou alguns minutos depois, já vestida, mas ainda corada. Olhamos para ela, risonhas, e ela nos lançou um olhar ameaçador: "Se contarem isso para alguém...". Somos amigas muito fiéis e prometemos não contar nada. Nisso, Sirius acordou, meio atordoado pelas nossas risadas, subiu as escadas e voltou pouco depois com os outros marotos, todos vestidos. E finalmente, descemos para tomar café (aleluia!).

James me sorriu com o canto dos lábios quando me viu, e eu arrisquei sorrir de volta, mas desviando o rosto em seguida, corada. Que beijo o da noite passada...

Depois, viemos para os jardins... os garotos brincam de alguma coisa idiota e as meninas conversam sobre o baile que se aproxima... mas elas nem lembram do meu aniversário que já é daqui a duas semanas... humpf!

BIBLIOTECA, 14:00

Estudando um pouco, só para não perder o hábito. Bem, não exatamente estudando... mas a intenção era essa...

Passamos a manhã toda lá embaixo nos jardins. Me juntei à conversa das meninas quando elas perguntaram como andavam os preparativos do baile.

- _Na mesma_ – respondi sem ânimo.

- _Puxa Lily, você não está nem um pouquinho animada pra esse baile?_ – perguntou Marlene

- _Sinceramente não, Lene. _

_- Mas por que?_ – perguntou Emelina

Essa foi uma pergunta que não soube responder de imediato. Talvez seja porque eu sou meio traumatizada com esses bailes. Porque James sempre me chamava pra ir com ele e eu nunca aceitava, e no final, acabava sozinha. Não que ninguém mais quisesse ir comigo, mas porque ele dava um jeito de ninguém querer me convidar, só de vingança. Muito cruel da parte dele, na minha opinião. Foi isso o que eu disse a elas, mas elas rebateram com outro argumento:

- _Lily. Isso não vai mais acontecer. Relaxa._ – sorri derrotada e continuei conversando com elas, mas mudamos o rumo da conversa para outras coisas mais interessantes, como os N.I.E.M.s. Mas Marlene não agüentou muito tempo debatendo esse assunto, e foi descobrir o que os garotos estavam fazendo e se juntou a eles.

Almoçamos, e agora os garotos estão jogando quadribol. Eu tentei impedir James de ir junto, mas ele me escuta?

- _James, você acabou de se recuperar de um acidente jogando quadribol! Não é melhor ficar um tempo sem jogar?_

- _Desculpe Lily querida,_ – precisa dizer que eu corei nessa hora? – _mas teremos outro jogo no sábado que vem, e eu preciso treinar. Se quiser, pode nos assistir..._

_- Não obrigada, não quero estar aqui pra dizer que eu avisei quando você cair da vassoura novamente. –_ falei rispidamente.

_- Hey, também não precisa azarar..._ – sinto que ele ficou meio chateado... também, ontem ele me dá um beijo daqueles e hoje eu venho com quatro pedras na mão pra cima dele?

- _Ta, foi mal..._ – tento concertar a situação – _mas... toma cuidado._ – e pisquei para ele, corando bem de levinho, e me dirigindo para a biblioteca. Ele sorriu satisfeito e foi treinar.

Certo, agora eu vou voltar a estudar.

JANTAR, SALÃO PRINCIPAL, 19:10

Terminei de estudar, e fui encontrar o pessoal no campo de quadribol. Me deu uma aflição ver James voando lá em cima... mas ele saiu ileso.

**DOMINGO, 08 DE ABRIL**

SALA COMUNAL, 15:30

Os garotos jogaram mais quadribol hoje. Será que eles não aprendem?

_- Sirius! Como é que você deixa o seu amigo recém-recuperado de uma acidente grave no quadribol, voltar a jogar assim, sem mais nem menos?_

_- Ora Lily, relaxa um pouco. Ele não vai morrer por causa disso... – _bufei e revirei os olhos impaciente. Ele sorriu e me piscou um olho. E, depois que James saiu, ele sussurrou no meu ouvido – _Pode deixar que eu tomo conta do seu 'amado'..._

Desnecessário dizer que eu fiquei vermelha como uma pimenta e querendo arrancar a cabeça do Sirius, mas ele saiu correndo e rindo. Eu mereço? (diga que não, diga que não, diga que não...)

**SEGUNDA-FEIRA, 09 DE ABRIL**

DORMITÓRIO, 23:55

Tivemos outra reunião de monitores de hoje para ver como andam os 'preparativos do baile'. Os convites já estão quase esgotados. E, pelo o que eu soube pela monitora da Lufa-Lufa, Melissa Adams ainda está na luta para conseguir convites para a irmã dela, e agora, um par. Porque ela não pode ir sem um par. Não mesmo. Nessas horas, as idéias de Dumbledore são geniais!

**QUARTA-FEIRA, 11 DE ABRIL,**

SALA COMUNAL, 18:30

Sirius, James e Emelina estão no campo de quadribol, treinando para o jogo contra a Sonserina no sábado. Esse é o jogo que definirá a final de quadribol, no próximo mês. Se Grifinória ganhar, vamos para a final com a Corvinal. Se perdermos, seremos humilhados pelos sonserinos. Simples assim.

**SÁBADO, 14 DE ABRIL,**

SALÃO PRINCIPAL, JANTAR, 19:10

Eu detesto quadribol. Eu não assisto à jogos de quadribol. Eu tenho medo de altura e sou completamente traumatizada por esse jogo. Então, por que eu fui assistir à esse jogo hoje? Simplesmente porque meus amigos são fanáticos e estão sempre em maior número que eu, o que é muito vantajoso para eles, já que eles podem se unir e me carregar para o campo contra a aminha vontade, como fizeram. Eu devia arranjar amigos novos, esses são muito cruéis. Em resumo, eu fui obrigada a assistir à semifinal Grifinória X Sonserina. Mas, pelo menos, vencemos. E é por isso que estão todos devorando seus jantares apressadamente para irem festejar na sala comunal da Grifinória.

01:00

A festa ainda rola solta lá embaixo, mas eu não agüentei ficar mais. Não sou muito festeira, e estou muito cansada. Vou resumir o que presenciei da festa:

Melissa Adams tentou persuadir todos os garotos da Grifinória (do quarto ano pra cima), a irem com ela no baile, mas nem mesmo embebedando-os ela conseguiu. Mas ela ainda não veio me procurar. Porém, sua irmã não é tão orgulhosa assim:

_- Evans... Preciso falar com você_. – ela murmurou, timidamente. Eu estava sentada com Emelina, que me piscou o olho e saiu de perto.

- _Sim, Adams?_ – perguntei formalmente.

_- Eu... preciso te pedir um favor..._

_- Que seria...?_

_- Olha, eu sei que você me odeia, e à minha irmã também, por isso não me ajudaria. Mas eu preciso muito ir ao Baile de Primavera! Só que a Narcisa não quer me vender um convite! Por favor, me ajude a ir a esse baile! Eu faço qualquer coisa!_

_- Hum... qualquer coisa? _– ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça, sorrindo. – _Certo... vou falar com a Black na segunda-feira e ver o que posso fazer por você... mas terá que me fazer umas coisinhas... _

Ela concordou sorrindo aliviada e eu propus minhas condições: que ela parasse de pegar no pé do Sirius ou da Marlene, e que não participasse mais dos planos da irmã dela contra mim. Ressaltei que se ela não cumprisse com as minhas condições, mesmo com os convites já em mãos, eu daria um jeito para ela não ir. Ela ficou tão satisfeita que me abraçou, e eu fiquei meio tipo "Uh... ta né...". Logo logo Melissa Adams virá me procurar para pedir ajuda para ir ao baile também. E aí eu vou me vingar... huahuahuahuahua!

No decorrer da festa teve muita música e dança, e todos estavam se divertindo. Marlene e Sirius dançavam em cima de uma mesinha de centro animados ao som de _Twist and Shout_ dos Beatles, Alice e Frank dançavam discretamente e Emelina e Remo trocavam beijinhos fofos sentados no sofá. Eu estava sentada numa poltrona, bebendo alguma coisa que tinham me dado e que não me lembrava bem o que era... por via das dúvidas, larguei o copo na metade em cima de uma mesinha próxima e me levantei a fim de subir para o quarto. No percurso, encontrei James.

- _Lily!_ – ele cumprimentou sorrindo – _Tudo bem com você?_ – ele acrescentou preocupado ao ver a minha cara de caco. Sabe uma pessoa que está um caco? Era como eu me sentia. Por nenhuma razão aparente.

_- Ta, tudo bem comigo... acho que estou cansada... vou dormir um pouco..._

_- Ok, boa noite..._ – ele me deu um beijo na testa, muito fofo. Sorri de levinho e subi para cá.

Minha cabeça está girando. Alguma coisa está para acontecer. E eu não sei o que é. Só sei que é ruim. Muito ruim.

02:00

Acabo de voltar do banheiro. Acordei muito enjoada e vomitei. Nojento, eu sei. talvez aquela sensação ruim de antes fosse só enjôo mesmo... ocasionado pela bebida esquisita que me deram na festinha da Grifinória... aff! Seu eu lembrasse quem foi que me deu aquilo, faria a pessoa pagar caro! Mas, deixa quieto... melhor voltar a dormir. Acho que vou me sentir melhor...

Ah, as garotas acabaram de voltar da 'festinha' lá embaixo...

**DOMINGO, 15 DE ABRIL,**

SALA COMUNAL, 15:00

Acordei me sentindo um pouco melhor. Lavei o rosto, me arrumei e desci para cá. Surpreendentemente, estava tudo arrumadinho. Pobres elfos-domésticos, devem ter passado a madrugada arrumando tudo... soltei um suspiro e me larguei no sofá. Tirei um cochilo e fui acordada por Alice e Emelina. Marlene, elas me disseram, ainda estava dormindo, e como é domingo, elas deixaram-na dormir mais. Descemos para tomar café-da-manhã, e vi que a mesa da Grifinória estava bem vaziinha. Dos marotos, só Peter estava presente, já que ele não deixa de comer por nada. Mas eles chegaram, um pouco mais tarde, mas chegaram.

Terminamos de comer, eles saíram para os jardins e eu fui para a biblioteca. Remo e Emelina foram comigo, mas ficaram pouco tempo. Depois de muito estudo matinal, que nem foi tanto estudo assim, já que passei bastante tempo conversando com Anabeth Green, a garotinha do segundo ano que estava na sala comunal há algumas noites atrás... ela é muito legal... tipo, é um pouco mais nova que eu, mas temos algumas coisas em comum... ela também ama estudar e sonha em ser monitora um dia, assim como eu! Eu tenho uma fã! Mas ela disse que eu sou muito boba por ainda não ter aceitado sair com James... vê se pode? E depois, não é bem assim... é que ele nunca mais pediu... e estamos meio enrolados... mas eu não respondi isso a ela. Apenas sorri e disse: "um dia, quem sabe...".

Fui almoçar e nos separamos. Encontrei as garotas, os garotos, comemos, conversamos, e viemos para cá. Sirius está tirando um cochilo no sofá, e Marlene está quase dormindo numa poltrona próxima à dele. Remo lê um livro, Emelina e Alice cochicham alguma coisa com James, que agora eu estou morrendo de vontade de saber o que é... hum, será que se eu for lá eles me contam?

15:15

Aparentemente, eles estavam falando de mim, porque quando eu me sentei do lado de Emelina eles pararam de falar na hora. Eu até perguntei sobre o que eles estavam falando, e eles disseram que era sobre as táticas de quadribol que eles vão usar na final. Até parece que eu caí nesse papo... a Alice bem curte o jogo, mas não tem paciência para essas discussões técnicas... e depois, por que o James estaria discutindo isso sem o Sirius por perto? Tudo bem que a Emelina é do time, e eles são amigos há muito tempo, mas ele sempre fala dessas coisas junto com o melhor amigo... to achando isso esquisito...

TORRE DE ASTRONOMIA, 19:30

Recebi uma coruja agora há pouco, na sala comunal. Estranho, pois o correio só vem de manhã. Corujas só entregam cartas em outro horários quando são urgentes. Peguei o envelope e vi que era da minha mãe, e logo na frente estava escrito: "leia quando estiver sozinha". Estremeci e logo pensei que devia ser algo muito sério. o pessoal já tava indo para o jantar, e eu disse que ia depois. Corri para cá, que é um lugar afastado e tranqüilo, onde eu posso ler qualquer notícia séria. Agora só me falta a coragem para tanto. Certo, vamos lá...

DORMITÓRIO, 23:00

Abri o envelope e li a pior notícia que eu poderia receber nos últimos tempos:

_Querida Lily,_

_Tenho uma notícia muito triste para lhe dar._

_Você sabia que seu avô Anthony não estava bem de saúde... e ele não resistiu... faleceu ontem pela manhã..._

_Sua mãe está muito abalada, e sua irmã também... achamos que seria melhor para você não ir ao enterro, por isso estou te escrevendo, acabei de voltar de lá. A época dos exames está próxima, e não queremos que você se distraia ou se atrase nos estudos. Sabemos o quanto isso é importante para você, e seu avô também; ele não gostaria que você desviasse sua atenção agora que você está prestes a se formar._

_Desculpe-nos por termos tomado essa decisão por você, mas até Petúnia concordou que seria melhor. Não se preocupe conosco, vamos ficar bem. E não pense que esquecemos do seu aniversário, que é na semana que vem._

_Por fim, sinto não poder estar com você para lhe dar um abraço bem apertado e confortante; sua mãe está mandando beijos, e disse que lhe escreverá ainda essa semana._

_Chore o quanto quiser, não tenha medo de parecer fraca; se isole ou então procure um ombro amigo. Gostaria de poder estar com você agora, mas nos veremos em breve, na sua formatura. Nos escreva de volta quando tiver vontade, está bem?_

_Um beijo grande e um abraço apertado,_

_Papai_

Tive que reler a carta várias e várias vezes, para poder entender o que papai queria dizer com aquilo. Quando tudo finalmente fez sentido, comecei a soluçar e chorar compulsivamente. Bem que eu senti que alguma coisa estava para acontecer...

Quis brigar com meu pai por ele não ter me avisado antes e me deixado ir ao enterro; sofri pela minha mãe, que deveria estar se sentindo muito sozinha, já que agora não tem mais nem pai nem mãe (minha avó morreu quando eu tinha três anos); e por fim chorei por estar ali sozinha, com um buraco imenso no peito, tamanha era a minha dor.

Mas como que milagrosamente, a porta da varanda da Torre (onde eu me encontrava) se abriu, e por ela eu vi entrar uma figura alta e de cabelos bagunçados, com um pergaminho na mão.

_- Lily...?_ – James chamou. Dei um soluço alto e ao me ver encolhida no chão, ele sentou-se ao meu lado me abraçando – _Lily! O que aconteceu?_

Não consegui dizer nada, apenas entreguei a carta para ele ler. Quando ele terminou, me abraçou mais apertado, me embalando, sem dizer nada; talvez não fosse preciso...

Engraçado... o abraço dele é tão gostoso e confortante quanto o do meu pai...

Passei mais um longo tempo chorando junto a ele, e quando terminei, ele secou as minhas lágrimas levemente com a ponta do dedão, sorriu amavelmente e beijou a minha testa. Ficamos um pouco em silêncio, e depois conversamos... contei a ele sobre como era o meu avô:

Eu sempre ia visitá-lo nas férias, e ele adorava quando eu contava das coisas que aprendia na escola. Mas o que mais o fascinava era o correio-coruja; ele criava pássaros.

Voltamos para a Torre da Grifinória muito tempo depois, e felizmente a sala comunal estava praticamente vazia. James me conduziu até as escadas, beijou a minha testa e me abraçou bem forte.

- _Qualquer coisa que você precisar, é só me chamar, ta? A qualquer hora, em qualquer lugar. Eu falo sério._ – ele falou, olhando bem fundo nos meus olhos. Concordei com um aceno de cabeça, arriscando um sorrisinho bem de leve e subi para o dormitório.

Já aqui, as meninas pareceram preocupadas com o meu sumiço, e expliquei tudo o que aconteceu. Elas me abraçaram e deitaram na minha cama, para que eu não ficasse sozinha à noite. Elas são tão fofas...

Uma vez alguém me disse que quando as pessoas se vão, se tornam estrelas. Antes de dormir, dei uma olhada para fora da janela, e vi uma estrela brilhando bem forte. Talvez fosse meu avô, dando um último adeus...

_Saudade/__Palavra tão louca... /__Que ao sair pela boca/__expressa tudo o que sentimos/__por entes queridos_

_Saudade.../__Traduz a verdade/__de um coração sofrido/__sentimento tão louco quanto seu próprio nome,/__e que diz tão pouco daquele que some..._

_Saudade.../__Recordação dividida entre alegria e tristeza,/__e que por mais simples que seja,/__nos deixa a certeza de muita beleza vivida._

_Saudade.../__Aparece de repente, no coração da gente/__E quando menos se espera, já estamos à janela,/__Olhando a chuva cair gentilmente,/__Como quem diz suspirante:/_"_Agüente e levante"./__E então suspiramos, depois levantamos;/__Agüentamos._

_Pois a dor da saudade é imensa,/__e não há remédio que a cure;/__tampouco curativo que segure./__Coração ferido, só há o tempo que cure._

_(Mas tempo, por favor,/__leve consigo somente a dor,/__o amor guardo comigo.)_

_E que seja eterno enquanto dure._

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** final meio triste... e baseado em fatos reais... :/ poema de minha autoria.

geeeeente! Adorei todas as reviews! Vocês são tão fofos! xD

**Thaty:** é, o Bryan é mesmo um babaca. Inicialmente era pra ele ser um cara legal, pq ele é inspirado num cara suuuper fofo lá da minha sala, sabe... mas bem, ele teve q ser babaca. Ou ele ou James. e vc sabe qm eu escolhi, né? xD

**Luiza Holmes:** sim, eu tb amei escrever a Lily batendo no Bryan! Ainda quero bater assim num cara... já bati nos meus amigos meninos, mas ainda não aprendia a socar direito... nossa, vc deve pensar q eu sou louca, bater nos meus amigos? Mas bem, eles gostam. Meio q ficam impressionados. É engraçado. Ah, sobre a Marlene caindo em cima do Sirius no trem... tão divertido quanto!

**Hzinhah:** sim, tb amei a cena! Ainda quero bater assim num cara... já bati nos meus amigos meninos, mas ainda não aprendia a socar direito... nossa, vc deve pensar q eu sou louca, bater nos meus amigos? Mas bem, eles gostam. Meio q ficam impressionados. É engraçado. Sobre o fim, não estou mais tão certa assim... não sei... preciso de conselhos... se puder me ajudar, ficaria feliz! E, sobre o seu irmão... sinto muito, não foi minha intenção... hehe. E, só para inflar o seu ego (pra equilibrar com o dele)... adorei sua review, foi muito bem vinda! Fazia tempo q não comentava, hein? Bjus!!

**Mel Black Potter:** sim, precisa dizer mais! Hehehe, to brincando! Já disse tudo!! Valeu mesmo! É ótimo saber q estou agradando!

**Zia Black:** q bom! Espero não ter demorado tanto! bjs

**k3nsh1n1589: **não, não demorou nada!bem vindo de volta à minha fic! xD aê! Finalmente eu fiz alguma coisa certa nessa fic! Ufa, tirou um peso das minhas costas! E sobre o chute no Bryan... ele bem q mereceu... quem me dera ter toda essa coragem da Lily... hehe. E o James não ta com a testa rachada não ta? Foi na nuca xP.

**Babi Bulstrode Black:** desculpa a demora! Sim, a Adams e o Bryan são estúpidos! E o James é o único q tem direitos sobre a Lily! xD obrigada pelos elogios, q bom q vc gostou! Sim, a Lily e o James se acertam... eu acho... hauahauaa. Calma, não morra ainda! Acho q ainda vou escrever mais alguns capítulos (até pq, não quero ser a culpada pela sua morte!)... veja a explicação mais abaixo... bjinhus

**Gla Evans-Dumbledore:** sim, dará tempo para a reconciliação, não se preocupe! E sobre o fim... leia abaixo...

**Tahh Black: **q isso, sua review tava ótima! E sim, vou mandar as suas melhoras pra ele xD sobre o fim... leia abaixo... (p.s.: adoro q vc me chame de flor! É tão fofo! xD)

Eu sou uma escritora muito má, mentirosa, perfeccionista, indecisa e insegura.

Eu disse que a fic ia acabar nesse capítulo. Eu queria que acabasse nesse capítulo. Porque esse é o décimo capítulo, e eu queria uma fic de 10 capítulos, certinhos. Porque eu sou perfeccionista. Mas, não deu. Esse capítulo ficaria muito gigante se eu acrescentasse o final logo. Tem algumas cenas que podem parecer desnecessárias, mas me deram tanto prazer em escrevê-las, que não poderiam ficar de fora. Não seria justo, concordam comigo? E eu queria me desculpar... porque eu deixei todo mundo na expectativa de último capítulo, e agora... bem, é como eu disse antes... mas eu também fiquei muito na dúvida se terminava já ou alongava um pouco mais, porque eu ainda tenho algumas boas idéias pra essa fic... e como eu sou super insegura, acabei não tomando uma posição antes, e só agora (acho) que me decidi.

Este ainda não é o último capítulo, e não sei quando será... provavelmente no capítulo 15 (se meu perfeccionismo ainda estiver por perto... sabe como é, adoro números certinhos, terminados em 0 ou 5)...

Para aqueles que estão gostando da fic é um alívio, e para aqueles que acham que a fic já está saturada... me desculpem por prolongá-la mais. Qualquer sugestão ou reclamação, me falem, por favor.

Bem, é só. Um beijo a todos e mandem **reviews!**

**p.s.: se puderem, dêem uma passadinha no meu perfil! Tem novidades!**


	11. Febre da Primavera

**N/A:** **MIL DESCULPAS!!! **

**Eu sei que passei tempo demais sem atualizar, mas como eu expliquei no meu profile (e eu realmente esperava que vocês o tivessem lido), meu computador quebrou, eu viajei, e não tive como atualizar a fic! Teve até uma parte do capítulo que eu escrevi à mão, enquanto estive de férias, e tentei responder a todas as reviews pessoalmente pelo reply, tentando me desculpar e explicar a situação toda (viram? Nem mesmo de férias eu me esqueço de vocês, leitores!), e espero ter respondido a todos, e que todos tenham entendido a minha angústia! **

**Mas, depois que consegui consertar o computador (só na semana passada, antes do ano novo), ainda tinha que terminar de escrever aquilo que eu já tinha começado... e foi realmente difícil! Eu até comentei com a Hzinhah por msn, que o capítulo tava meloso demais (e olha que eu gosto de coisas melosas!). Mas eu acho que consegui consertar a situação, e espero que gostem desse capítulo, que não ficou muuuuito grande, mas eu me dediquei muito a ele, e espero que vocês reconheçam meu esforço. **

**Ah, e para aquelas que me pentelharam com isso (não me levem a mal, eu apreciei a pentelhação) dessa vez é oficial: o próximo capítulo será, com absoluta certeza, o capítulo do Baile de Primavera. Podem dar pulinhos de alegria! **

**Hum... deixa eu ver se esqueci de alguma coisa... acho que não, está tudo aí! **

**Ah, e só para ficar registrado... eu estou postando a fic às três e meia da manhã! Só pra vocês acordarem amanhã e já verem logo de cara que a fic foi atualizada. **

**Bem, sem mais delongas, aqui está o tão esperado capítulo de Diário de uma Bruxa à Beira de um Ataque de Nervos! **

_

* * *

_

_Febre da Primavera _

**SEGUNDA-FEIRA, 16 DE ABRIL, **

HISTÓRIA DA MAGIA, 16:00

Acordei meio triste, ainda pela notícia de ontem à noite. Quando desci as escadas, James estava me esperando com um lírio amarelo na mão. Sorri o melhor que pude, ele me beijou a testa e foi encontrar os outros marotos.

As aulas da manhã passaram rapidamente. Almocei, assisti às outras aulas e agora estou aqui. Está fazendo um dia lindo lá fora. Sei disso porque hoje sentei perto da janela. Os jardins estão lindos. Um passeio lá fora cairia bem agora...

SALA COMUNAL, 18:30

Há! Você deve estar pensando: uau, Lily Evans foi matar aula dando um passeio nos jardins! Pois se enganou! Eu lá tenho cara e coragem de simplesmente sair da sala e matar aula no jardim? Fala sério! Fiquei só na vontade mesmo...

Aqui estou, na sala comunal... nenhum dever pra fazer (porque sou nerd e já fiz todos)... Alice e Frank estão em algum lugar por aí... Remo foi aplicar uma detenção... Marlene está fugindo do dever de casa dela arranjando inúmeras coisas pra fazer, como por exemplo... cochichar alguma coisa escondida com Emelina e James! Ah, eu quero saber o que eles estão falando!

JANTAR, SALÃO PRINCIPAL, 19:10

Eu ia descobrir! Eles estavam de costas, não me viram me aproximando... mas Sirius apareceu do nada, me puxando para um abraço apertado, e chamando a atenção dos outros três, que se dispersaram.

_- Lily! Que saudade de você! _

_- Sirius... você ta me esmagando..._ – falei frustrada, ao ver que minha tentativa de descobrir o assunto dos outros tinha fracassado.

- _Oh, desculpe._ – ele me soltou, assumindo um tom mais sério – _o James me contou o que aconteceu... sinto muito... _

_- Obrigada..._ – falei num suspiro.

Me joguei no sofá e ele se sentou ao meu lado. Passaram-se alguns segundos em que ele ficou alisando o meu cabelo contando umas histórias engraçadas... me fez rir. Finalmente, disse num sussurro:

_- Sirius... vocês já começaram a ensaiar a banda para o baile? _

_- Já, já._ – ele respondeu no mesmo tom, olhando em volta para se assegurar de que ninguém, principalmente Marlene, ouvisse a conversa. A banda é a surpresa da festa! – _estamos ensaiando num lugar... meio secreto. _

- _Ahm... por isso ainda não vi vocês com instrumentos, essas coisas... _

_- Pois é, estamos fazendo tudo em segredo. _

_- A propósito... qual a nova formação da banda? Porque, antes você não era vocalista... e agora é? _

_- Hum... é... eu até canto bem, mas desafino em algumas partes. Mas James vai cantar junto também, então fica tudo certo. E, como ele sabe tocar guitarra, não estamos tendo muito trabalho na troca de funções... Peter é que parece ter esquecido de como se toca uma bateria... mas estamos indo bem. Ah, e Remo ainda está querendo me matar por ter tido essa bendita idéia. Mas ele vai me agradecer quando ele vir a Emelina toda emocionada no baile... _

_- Ok, parece que vocês têm tudo sob controle... _

_- Isso aí! – _ele piscou.

Depois Marlene reapareceu, atirando uma almofada em Sirius, que aceitou o desafio e ambos iniciaram uma guerra de almofadas. James veio e me puxou para um canto, sorrindo amavelmente. Ele perguntou:

_- Lily... como você está? _

_- Um pouco melhor... _

_- Er... eu queria conversar com você... sobre nós... _– minhas mãos começaram a suar. Merlin, socorro! O que ele queria conversar sobre _nós_?

-_ Hum... fala... _– incentivei-o, meio curiosa, meio nervosa.

_- Eu e você..._ – mas aí ele recebeu uma almofada na cara, atirada por Sirius! – _Ora, seu cachorro! Depois a gente conversa, Lily! _– e ele foi brincar de guerrinha de almofadas com o Sirius!

Fiquei lá, boquiaberta, roendo os cotovelos de curiosidade para saber o que ele ia dizer e não disse! E também... porque há alguns dias atrás ele veio com esse mesmo papo, mas não conseguiu concluir... to começando a ficar muito curiosa para saber o que ele quer conversar sobre _nós_!

Ok, acho que é melhor para a minha sanidade mental esquecer esse assunto. Provavelmente é alguma bobagem, tipo: "eu e você... somos bruxos". É. Ele é cheio de conclusões bobas assim. Deve ser isso.

**QUARTA-FEIRA, 18 DE ABRIL, **

SALA COMUNAL, 21:05

Outra tentativa fracassada de escutar a conversa de James, Emelina, Alice e Marlene. Agora estou começando a ficar chateada... o que será que ele quer com as _minhas_ amigas? Ta bom, somos todos amigos, mas... por que eu não posso saber o que está acontecendo??

Puxa, meu aniversário está chegando... e ninguém tocou nesse assunto até agora... será que eles esqueceram? Hum, não, acho que não tem essa possibilidade. Emelina é muito ligada em datas, assim como Remo, e James sempre me dá uma flor no dia do meu aniversário. Mas é que até agora eles não comentaram nada... só se... o que eles estiverem cochichando... for uma surpresa para mim!

**SEXTA-FEIRA, 20 DE ABRIL (MEU ANIVERSÁRIO!) **

BIBLIOTECA, 17:30

Hoje é o meu aniversário! Que feliz! Estou completando 18 aninhos! E até agora, ninguém me desejou os parabéns!

A não ser por mamãe, que me mandou uma carta daquelas de mãe, sabe como é: mesmo que você já seja maior de idade, no mundo bruxo e no trouxa, mães sempre nos tratam como se fôssemos bebezinhos. Mas é legal. Ela ainda estava meio triste pelo vovô, e tudo... mas tentou me animar o melhor que pôde. Eu tinha contado à ela sobre o baile numa outra carta, e ela me mandou de presente: um par de brincos novos, uma espécie de _tiara, _e sapatos novos (cor-de-rosa como o vestido) para usar no baile. (¬¬) Ah, e ela mandou barrinhas de chocolate também! Disso eu gostei muito!

Acordei toda feliz, achando que receberia vários abraços de "parabéns" das minhas adoradas amigas... mas não. Elas estavam perambulando pelo quarto, visivelmente atrasadas, terminando de se arrumar. Fiquei sentada na cama por alguns instantes, apoiando meu corpo nos meus braços posicionados às costas, observando-as, quando Alice falou apressada: "Vamos Lily, se arruma! Já estamos atrasadas!" e foi só. Nenhum "feliz aniversário". De nenhuma delas. Me arrumei e fui tomar café com elas. Os meninos também não falaram nada. E o mais estranho, é que James não estava com eles. Perguntei discretamente para Sirius, e ele me respondeu que James ainda estava dormindo e mataria o primeiro tempo. Pff. Assassino de aulas!

E o dia correu assim... ainda não vi James, porque as aulas que eu tenho hoje não são as mesmas dele. Minhas amigas nem se tocaram nem nada, e olha que eu dei várias indiretas. Mas nada. Estou me sentindo deprimida e esquecida.

17:40

Bom, só para não dizer que ninguém lembrou... Anabeth Green, minha nova amiga do segundo ano, acabou de passar por aqui e me desejou os parabéns. E eu conheci ela outro dia! Fiquei confusa por ela saber que era meu aniversário, já que eu nunca tinha comentado nada. E sabe o que ela disse? Que ela viu no quadro de avisos da sala comunal. Na parte que tem os aniversariantes do mês. Ou seja: qualquer um da grifinória pode saber que hoje é meu aniversário, mas meus amigos até agora, nem se tocaram! É deprimente. Estou começando a achar que estou louca e hoje não é o dia do meu aniversário! Será isso possível?

DORMITÓRIO, 02:00

Eu sou tão boba!

Tinha acabado de fazer uns deveres lá na biblioteca e fui para os jardins, sozinha e triste. Me sentei à beira do lago e fiquei observando a lula gigante nadando e pensando com meus botões. Daí, senti um par de mãos em cima dos meus olhos.

_- Quem é?_ – perguntei curiosa.

_- Adivinha..._ – demorei um pouco pensando, mas finalmente arrisquei um palpite:

- _Hum... Sirius? _

_- O quê? Lily, estou indignado com você!_ – falou James, se sentando ao meu lado.

_- James! Me desculpe, mas não reconheci a sua voz..._ – ele fez um biquinho.

_- E aí, Lily, tudo bem? _– ele perguntou abrindo aquele sorriso cheio de dentes bonitos, que parece de comercial de pasta de dente.

- _Mais ou menos... James, que dia é hoje? _

_- Ahm... 20 de abril...?_ – ele respondeu meio confuso.

_- E esse dia te lembra alguma coisa...? _

_- Hum..._ – fiquei sem ar. Ele não lembrava do meu aniversário?? – _ah, claro. Hoje é o seu aniversário! Parabéns, Lily!_ – ufa! Que alívio... fiquei tão feliz que o abracei, e ele caiu pra trás rindo. – _hey, vai com calma. O aniversário é seu, eu é que tenho que te dar um abraço! _

_- Ah, mas só de você ter lembrado já está ótimo! Acredita que nenhuma das meninas me deu os parabéns? Ninguém lembrou... _

- _Nossa! Então você também não deve ter recebido nenhum presente de aniversário..._ – ele falou, num tom falsamente surpreso. Não sei porquê, mas tinha um tom de falsidade em cada palavra dele. Como se ele soubesse de algo que eu não sabia...

_- Bem, fora da minha mãe, não. _

_- Então vem cá!_ – e ele me puxou pelo braço, me erguendo, e pude ver que ele tinha a vassoura dele na mão.

_- Ahn... James, o que você está fazendo com essa vassoura? Vai treinar quadribol agora?_ – perguntei meio decepcionada. Ele riu. Riu. De mim. No dia do meu aniversário!

- _Suba._ – ele falou apontando a vassoura e me olhando. Arqueei uma sobrancelha e fiz uma careta. Ele riu mais uma vez _– vamos, suba._

- _James... você não vai querer me ensinar a voar de novo, vai? Olha, você bem sabe que não deu muito certo da última vez e..._ – mas ele não me deixou terminar de falar; me agarrou e me colocou sentada na vassoura, e ele sentou atrás. – _Potter! Nem pense em voar comigo aqui... _– mas era tarde demais. Já tínhamos levantado vôo. – _Ah! _

Como eu estava logo na frente, não tinha aonde me apoiar, então fechei os olhos temerosa, e tentei me encostar ao máximo em James, que tinha os braços em volta de mim segurando no cabo da vassoura. A uma certa altura, ouvi ele sussurrar em meu ouvido:

_- Lily, abra os olhos. _

_- Não, obrigada._ – falei temerosa. Ele riu. De novo. ¬¬

- _Lily. Abra os olhos._

Abri um olho receosa, e depois o outro, boquiaberta. Estávamos voando acima das nuvens, com o sol poente logo à nossa frente. Uma imagem simplesmente... magnífica.

- _James... isso é..._ – comecei maravilhada, mas ele me interrompeu.

- _Espera que ainda tem mais... _

_- Como? _

_- Esse ainda não é o seu presente... –_ e ele deu uma guinada para baixo, suavemente. Presente... James tinha me preparado uma surpresa de aniversário! Será que era isso que ele e as garotas tanto cochichavam?

Senti que estávamos chegando ao chão; ele pousou a vassoura, desceu e me deu a mão para descer também. A princípio, não tinha visto nada de diferente. Era um campo muito grande e verde, bem atrás do castelo. Só. Devo ter feito uma cara bem decepcionada, porque ele riu e falou assim.

_- Vire-se. _

Me virei. E me deparei com um campo largo, imenso, cheio de... flores. Um jardim gigantesco. Tinham algumas arvorezinhas com flores coloridas, uma pequena lagoa bem no meio e muitas, muitas, muitas flores, de todos os tipos, de todas as cores. Tinha ainda uma cerca-viva baixa em volta de tudo. Se eu fosse James, teria visto meus olhinhos brilhando de emoção, como nos desenhos animados, quando um personagem fica muito, muito feliz.

- _Feliz Aniversário, Lily._

_- James..._ – balbuciei, ainda boquiaberta _– isso é... lindo... maravilhoso..._ – me virei para ele sorrindo. Ele também sorria. – _como... como você descobriu isso aqui? _

- _Ah, voando... esse jardim faz parte da propriedade de Hogwartz, mas ninguém tem acesso... ultimamente tem sido usado pela floricultura de Hogsmeade, é daqui que vem todas as flores da região... eu sempre te dou uma flor no seu aniversário... dessa vez... _

_- ... você me deu um jardim inteiro! James, isso é... é... – _completei, mas tão maravilhada que não conseguia concluir o pensamento.

-_ Imaginei que você ia gostar... vem..._ – ele me puxou gentilmente pela mão, me fazendo entrar de fato no jardim.

Sentamos perto da lagoinha. Ele pegou uma flor de um arbusto próximo e me estendeu dizendo:

- _Eu queria que esse seu aniversário fosse muito especial pra você... e pelo visto consegui..._ – concluiu ele ao ver a minha expressão de completa satisfação com o presente. – _Lily... você quer ir ao Baile de Primavera comigo? _

Eu estava tão distraída com a beleza do lugar que só escutei as últimas palavras, nem percebi o que ele estava dizendo realmente.

- _James, você é um gênio! Esse lugar é perfeito para o Baile de Primavera! _

_- Ahn... como é?_ – ele perguntou confuso

-_ Merlin, como eu não tinha pensado nisso antes? É perfeito!_

Comecei a divagar sobre a disposição das mesas, onde ficaria o palco, a pista de dança, a mesa de comida, quando James me chamou a atenção.

_- Lily!_ – me virei para ele aturdida – _Tenho certeza de que esse lugar é mesmo perfeito para o baile, mas... você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta... _

_- Que pergunta?_ – como eu sou ingênua! Ele respirou fundo, e repetiu paciente:

- _Você quer ir ao Baile de Primavera comigo? _

Fiquei estática por um segundo, processando a informação. Acho até que meu coração pulou uma batida. Quero dizer, ele é James Potter. E eu sou Lily Evans. Nós simplesmente _não_ combinamos, nem pode rolar nada entre a gente, muito menos ir a um baile juntos... pelo menos, é o que o meu lado racional me disse no momento.

- _Não._ – eu respondi; automaticamente, eu juro! James parecia ter levado um balaço no estômago, assim como eu. – _Quero dizer, não sei..._ – meu lado emocional se apressou em corrigir. Até porquê, é preciso acrescentar, _já_ rolou alguma coisa entre a gente... então... por que não rolar novamente?

Ele pareceu recobrar um pouco a cor do rosto (ele estava muito pálido) e disse, calmamente:

_- Se você quiser um tempo pra pensar, eu entendo..._ – assenti com a cabeça, no que ele me sorriu amável. Nos deitamos no chão, olhando as primeiras estrelas que apareciam no céu, em silêncio. Quando finalmente escureceu, ele disse:

- _Vamos voltar para o castelo agora? Tenho outra surpresa pra você_...

Já era noite, e o jantar já tinha acabado. Sugeri de irmos à cozinha comer alguma coisa, mas ele nada disse, apenas me guiou para a sala comunal. Entrando lá... mais surpresas! Balões coloridos, serpentinas, confetes, meus amigos e toda a Grifinória (exceto as irmãs Adams, é claro, que não foram convidadas.) cantando "Parabéns". Remo e Sirius seguravam um bolo de chocolate com 18 velhinhas, ambos usando chapeuzinhos de festa. Alice, Emelina e Marlene ao me virem correram para me abraçar.

_- Feliz Aniversário, Lily! _

Ficamos até 01 da manhã festejando (entre nós. O povo todo já tinha ido dormir a essa hora). Ganhei vários presentes! Alice me deu um gatinho de pelúcia super fofinho, Emelina me deu um livro (que só pode ser de zoação): _Manual de Quadribol Para Namoradas e Amigas de Jogadores de Quadribol _(quem é que escreve essas coisas?), Marlene um novo kit-de-beleza-Super-Feiticeira (com simplesmente tudo para se produzir e ficar bonita para um baile), Remo também um livro: _Grandes Curandeiros Do Mundo _(esse me vai ser muito útil), Sirius um abraço (ele alegou não ter dinheiro sobrando, já que a família rompeu laços com ele e não manda mais mesada), Peter uma barra de chocolates... fiquei tão feliz! Meus amigos são demais! Eles foram dormir e eu fiquei na sala comunal com James. Ele me contou como planejou tudo:

- _James..._ – falei quase num sussurro - _você é demais..._ – ele sorriu se virando para mim - _como você planejou tudo isso? _

- _Bem... tive uma pequena ajuda das garotas... mas a idéia foi minha..._ – ele respondeu no mesmo tom.

- _Ah sim... esse era o grande segredo que eu não podia saber, certo? _

_- Bingo!_ – rimos levemente.

Passado mais algum tempo, ele disse se levantando:

- _Bom... acho que vou dormir... Feliz Aniversário Lily..._ – ele me piscou um olho.

_- Espera!_ – segurei-o pelo pulso, me levantando também. Meu lado emocional estava falando mais alto – _James... eu cansei de esperar. Acho que já perdemos muito tempo pensando... _

_- E então... _– ele estimulou, o cenho franzido, um pouco confuso e curioso.

_- Eu vou ao baile com você._ – pronto! Rápido, fácil, e indolor. Como arrancar um band-id. Ele sorriu abertamente, me tomou nos braços e me beijou apaixonadamente, me deixando completamente sem reação. Depois de um tempo, ele falou, (sem perceber que eu estava com uma cara de pateta ainda sem conseguir assimilar o beijo que ele me dera) pegando a minha mão:

- _Hum, Lily... eu estou querendo falar isso com você há um tempo..._ – percebi que esse era aquele papo do "eu e você" que ele nunca conseguia terminar e meu coração começou a bater acelerado. Mas mantive a calma e assenti sensata:

-_ Então fale... _

_- Lily... não sei se percebeu, mas... eu e você somos simplesmente feitos um para o outro..._ – como ele ousa dizer isso? Como?? – _e eu queria saber se... você aceitaria namorar comigo... _

Eu quase caí dura ali na sala comunal. James estava me pedindo em namoro. O que fazer? O que dizer? Eu acho que a minha cara parecia ser a de alguém que estava passando muito, muito, muito mal mesmo, porque ele passou a mão levemente no meu rosto, dizendo:

- _Lily... ta tudo bem...? _

_- Claro, eu só... preciso ir dormir. Estou muito cansada, é isso. Obrigada por hoje..._ – e fui subindo as escadas do dormitório feminino, sem nem mesmo olhar na cara dele.

- _Lily, espere... _

_- Nos falamos depois!_ – gritei por fim, e entrei no quarto batendo a porta e me atirando na cama.

Eu queria aceitar o pedido de James. Queria mesmo. Mas, a porção racional do meu cérebro ainda comanda a maior parte de mim. E depois... não sei se me sinto preparada para namorar. Parece besteira, mas é verdade. De repente eu me sinto... como se tivesse onze anos de idade, tímida e assustada. Não sei o que fazer. Bom, fugir é sempre uma opção. Mas eu não posso fugir pra sempre. Não posso fugir dos meus sentimentos. Tenho que enfrentar tudo de frente, com muita coragem. Afinal, sou uma grifinória, não? Mas, tudo tem seu tempo. E um dia, eu vou revelar a James exatamente como me sinto em relação a ele.

E aí sim, eu poderei ser feliz pra valer.

**SÁBADO, 21 DE ABRIL**

SALA COMUNAL, 15:00

Contei às meninas a idéia de fazer o baile no tal jardim, e elas gostaram:

_- Puxa, esse baile vai ser o máximo!_ – exclamou Emelina

- _É mesmo..._ – falou Marlene - _Mas, Lily... não estou entendendo esse seu entusiasmo todo... não era você que só reclamava desse "baile idiota" e como ele prejudicava a época de estudos... por que de repente está mais... receptiva a idéia? _

_- Boa pergunta! É, Lily, o que é que ta rolando, hein? _– interrogou Alice

_- Ah, nada... – _menti_ - Ainda acho o baile uma idéia idiota, mas se é pra ser assim, que pelo menos seja bem feito. _

_- Hum... sei... mas, mudando de assunto..._ – recomeçou Emelina alegre _– Com quem a senhorita vai ao baile, hein? _

_- Bom..._– aí eu fiquei confusa. Eu tinha aceitado ir ao baile com James. Mas depois de ele ter me pedido em namoro, eu meio que fugi sem dar satisfações; e aí, como é que eu fico? Tenho ou não tenho par? – _não sei... _

_- Como não sabe? – _riu-se Alice.

_- É complicado... quando eu tiver certeza, vocês vão ser as primeiras a saber, não se preocupem... _

_- Ta bom... – _concordou Emelina confusa.

_- Mas Lily... não tem nenhuma chance de você ir com o James? – _perguntou Marlene.

_- Não sei... mas por favor, eu não quero tocar mais nesse assunto, ta? _

_- Tudo bem, mas se quiser conversar, estamos aqui, ok?_ – falou Alice, no que todas me abraçaram, como naqueles filmes de amigas. Bem fofo.

Bom, acho que vou tentar falar com o prof. Dumbledore sobre o Baile de Primavera hoje. Porque, se ele aceitar, na segunda eu reúno os monitores e já mostro o lugar pra eles. E aí a gente começa a planejar as arrumações.

20:30

Falei com o diretor. Ele adorou a idéia!

"Fascinante! Há anos que ninguém tem uma idéia tão ousada para um baile como a senhorita! Ah, e lembre-se de chamar o Hagrid para ajudá-los com qualquer coisa que for preciso, como as fadas por exemplo."

Sim, fadas! Aquelas fadinhas decorativas que os bruxos usam em festas como essas... são como vaga-lumes, mas mais bonitas e eficientes, eu acho. Contei ainda a surpresa da banda dos marotos, que ele prometeu manter em segredo.

"Magnífico! Aqueles quatro jovens com certeza saberão animar essa festa! Sinto que este baile será muito interessante..."

Percebi uma certa admiração do diretor pelos marotos nessa última fala. Não é de se surpreender que seja por isso que eles sempre escapam ilesos quando são levados a sala do diretor...

Bom, o mais difícil já foi feito. Na segunda eu falo com os monitores.

**SEGUNDA-FEIRA, 23 DE ABRIL **

SALA COMUNAL, 23:00

A reunião com os monitores correu bem. A maioria deles aceitou a idéia numa boa. É claro que a Narcisa meio que surtou com a idéia de um baile ao ar livre. Mas todos os outros monitores se voltaram contra ela, dizendo que ela estava sendo ridícula, e que a minha idéia era muito boa, e que eles estavam ansiosos para conhecer o lugar. A Narcisa deu um último bufo e concordou com a idéia. Saindo da sala de reuniões, fui falar com Bryan Leigh:

- _Ei, Bryan. Preciso falar com você_. – ele concordou, cabisbaixo, cobrindo o nariz com a mão.

_- Primeiro de tudo... me desculpe por isso aí_ – apontei para o nariz dele – _eu agi errado, mas a culpa foi sua, pra começar... mas... bem, segundo, eu queria saber se você ainda apóia a idéia da banda do Sirius tocar no baile... olha, eu já falei com o diretor, e ele gostou da idéia, e... _

_- Lily. Eu ainda apóio essa idéia, não se preocupe. E... me desculpe também. Eu fui meio... completamente, na verdade... idiota. Me desculpe mesmo. Mas é que a Melissa... ela é bem persuasiva, me convenceu a participar dos planos dela... me desculpe também... _

_- Certo... está desculpado. _

_- Ahm... me desculpe perguntar Lily, mas... você já tem par? _

_- Hum... não sei... –_ ele pareceu não entender _– ainda não tenho certeza – _acrescentei

_- Hum... se por acaso você não tiver... aceitaria ir comigo? – _se toca Bryan, não quero nada com você!

_- Desculpe, mas não. – _respondi educadamente.

_- Ta... bem, não custa nada perguntar... – _ele deu um sorrisinho desconcertado_ - então ta... tchau... _

_- Tchau Bryan... _

Pobrezinho. Ele foi só uma vítima das artimanhas da perversa Melissa Adams. Ele é apenas... ingênuo. Atrevido, mas ingênuo.

Acho que vou subir e dormir. Amanhã é um longo dia...

**TERÇA-FEIRA, 24 DE ABRIL **

BIBLIOTECA, 17:30

Passarei todas as tardes dessa semana estudando aqui na biblioteca. Eu sei que falta tipo, MUITO tempo para os exames, mas ei, antes eu começava a estudar em outubro! E depois... são os N.I.E.M's!

Mas tudo isso é porque semana que vem eu vou ter que passar todo o meu tempo livre arrumando o Lily's Garden, _(**N/A:** não resisti ao trocadilho em inglês... todo mundo que escreve LJ sabe que Lily em inglês é lírio, então o nome pode ser tanto 'jardim da Lily' como 'jardim de lírios'. Meio clichê, mas e daí? Hein, hein?)_ apelido que as garotas deram ao belo lugar onde será o Baile de Primavera e que James me 'presenteou' no dia do meu aniversário. Achei o apelido meio bobo. O jardim não tem só lírios, tem outras flores também_. (**N/A: **ela é tão ingênua às vezes...)._

Bom, de qualquer forma, eu precisava estudar um pouco. E também... ok, eu admito. Eu meio que estou evitando o James. "Oh, mas por quê?", você pergunta. Simplesmente porque... eu sou louca? É, uma boa explicação. Mas... não sei... estou meio... atordoada pela idéia de namorar James. Quero dizer, eu gosto dele. Eu _amo_ ele. Mas... isso me dá arrepios! Porque pessoas que amam (e eu conheço bem esse sentimento) ficam ridiculamente estúpidas. Abobalhadas. Não pensam direito. Sim, eu tenho plena consciência de todas as maluquices que venho pensando, dizendo e escrevendo desde que me descobri, hum, _apaixonada_ por James. E, assumir publicamente a loucura conjunta (que alguns chamam de _namoro_), me parece... aterrorizador. Pense comigo:

Lily Evans ama James Potter.

James Potter ama Lily Evans.

James Potter pede Lily Evans em namoro.

Ambos começam a namorar e o mundo pára de girar, ocasionando no lançamento dos seres humanos e tudo o que existe na Terra para o espaço, a não sei quantos quilômetros de velocidade, ocasionando a morte de todos os seres viventes. (sim, isso é Física)

Resumindo: o fim do mundo.

Você poderia pensar que tudo isso é um devaneio meu pelo fato de eu estar apaixonada e consequentemente louca, como eu mesma disse antes. Mas você é um caderno, e não pensa!

Sim, eu tenho plena consciência de que agora há pouco discuti com um caderno. É. Eu estou mesmo louca.

"Louca de amor", você poderia dizer. É. E é _isso_ que eu detesto. Porque, mais uma vez eu repito, quando você está _amando_, você faz loucuras. E eu não quero sucumbir à loucura. Porque eu vivo num mundo perfeitamente planejado e projetado para ser _perfeito_. E me apaixonar por James Potter; _namorar_ James Potter, foge aos meus princípios e regras de "como viver a vida disciplinadamente". E eu simplesmente fico maluca só de pensar em desorganização.

Acho que é verdade o que dizem:

O amor despenteia.

**QUARTA-FEIRA, 25 DE ABRIL **

SALA COMUNAL, 19:50

Estou resfriada. Como, eu ainda não sei. Não saí no vento com os cabelos molhados, nem passei a noite no sereno. Ou nenhuma dessas coisas que deixam as pessoas _normais_ resfriadas. Mas, como eu já devia saber, não sou uma pessoa normal. E consegui pegar um resfriado na _primavera_! Fala sério, quem fica doente e com febre na primavera? Isso normalmente acontece com as pessoas no inverno, mas eu, justo eu, tenho que ser "a" diferente. Só porque sou ruiva. Sim, eu culpo a cor dos meus cabelos pela maioria dos meus problemas. Mas veja só: ruivas são raras. E estranhas. Logo, tudo que é raro e estranho acontece comigo!

Bom, talvez eu aproveite o feriado de Páscoa, que é nesse fim de semana, para ir para casa. Quem sabe mamãe não cuida de mim...

20:30

Mandei uma carta para mamãe naquele momento, com muito sofrimento, explicando a minha condição delicada. Merlin, nunca me senti assim, tão debilitada! Não é comum eu ficar doente; por isso nem sei o que fazer em momentos assim, tão descontentes! Oh céus... estou rimando! Mas isso é coisa de quem está amando...

**QUINTA-FEIRA, 26 DE ABRIL **

BIBLIOTECA, 16:55

Mamãe respondeu a minha carta de ontem _zombando_ de mim. Disse que eu estava fazendo estardalhaço demais por uma coisinha à toa. Disse também que eu estava sendo muito dramática. Eeeeu? Dramática? Imagina!

Enfim, ela mandou-me ficar em repouso e beber muito líquido. Legal. Mas ela não disse nada sobre narizes!! Cara... isso é simplesmente um saco! Além de eu não conseguir deixar de falar engraçado porque ele parece estar completamente entupido, tenho que carregar uma caixinha de lenços de papel para qualquer canto que eu vá, porque ele fica escorrendo. É, completamente nojento, eu sei.

Sinceramente... faz muito tempo desde a última vez em que fiquei gripada. Deve ter sido quando eu tinha uns... nove anos. Passei a tarde inteira tomando banho de mangueira, e fiquei molhada até a noite... estupidez, eu sei. Mas eu era criança, oras!

Bem, vou voltar aos meus estudos agora. Se é que meus espirros permitirão.

SALA COMUNAL, 17:15

Madame Pince é muito injusta! Me expulsou da biblioteca só porque meus espirros estavam "atrapalhando a concentração de alguns alunos que queriam estudar de verdade". Como se eu não estivesse estudando pra valer! Mas concordo com ela... meus espirros estão bem sinistros... e meio que sai um pozinho dourado toda vez que eu espirro. Esquisito, não? Eu deveria ir à Madame Pomfrey... mas se eu for lá, ela não vai me deixar sair nunca mais. E Merlin sabe a quantidade de deveres que eu tenho pra fazer essa semana, fora os da semana que vem que tenho que fazer logo por causa da organização do ambiente do baile, como expliquei anteriormente. E... acho que consigo sobreviver a essa _gripezinha_ esquisitinha.

**SEXTA-FEIRA, 27 DE ABRIL **

DORMITÓRIO FEMININO, 20:10

Contei às minhas adoradas amigas o drama em que agora me encontro, e elas riram. Na minha cara! Puxa, elas não são nem um pouco solidárias com a amiga ruiva de nariz entupido...

"Você está exagerando, Lily. Isso é só uma gripezinha à toa!"

Gripezinha à toa? Há, não é mesmo! Uma gripezinha à toa não deixa as suas unhas cor-de-rosa... sério, não estou brincando! Minhas unhas estão cor-de-rosa! E não, não é esmalte nem nada do tipo, embora seja bastante parecido. Mas eu tentei tirar com acetona, e mais um monte de coisas trouxas e bruxas, e simplesmente não sai! E qualquer cantinho do meu cabelo aparece uma flor, o que é meio-totalmente esquisito. Toda hora ficam me perguntando se eu rolei na grama dos jardins, ou algo assim. São até maliciosos! Mas eu simplesmente não sei de onde raios vieram as tais florzinhas do meu cabelo. Porque eu tento tirá-las, e elas sempre voltam. Parece que nascem mais, nem quando eu lavei o cabelo, esfregando com força, saíram. Mas pelo menos elas não são _muito_ chamativas.

Comecei a me preocupar realmente com isso, e fui à biblioteca, procurar algum livro que explicasse esse estranho comportamento do meu organismo em relação à essa gripe. Quem sabe um tipo de fungo, sei lá. Mas a Madame Pince me viu e me expulsou novamente! Dessa vez alegou que meus sapatos estavam sujos de terra, e meus dedos imundos, sujando seus preciosos livros. Olhei atentamente para meus dedos, e realmente eles estão com uma substância gosmenta esquisita. E não parece ter só terra nos meus sapatos, mas uma planta nascendo debaixo dele! Saí dali correndo e vim pra cá me esconder, nem fui jantar. Eu sei que o mais sensato seria eu correr para a Ala Hospitalar, mas surpreendentemente, ela estava fechada! Isso nunca aconteceu antes! Fiquei desesperada e tentei encontrar algum professor, mas todos já estavam no Salão Principal jantando, assim como o colégio inteiro, e eu não poderia simplesmente aparecer lá, fantasiada de planta! Eu viraria piada!

Estou começando a achar que estou _mesmo_ virando planta. Seria a única explicação. Será que eu bebi alguma poção que me deixou assim? Não consigo me lembrar de nada estranho que eu tenha feito esses dias, além de ter um acesso de loucura em relação ao meu _amor_ por James, que, de acordo com o meu plano, consegui evitar de encontrar. Hum... talvez tenha sido o espinafre! Sim, com certeza foi isso! No jantar de terça-feira minhas amigas perversas me obrigaram a comer todas as variedades de espinafre que tinham na mesa: creme de espinafre, espinafre no vapor, suco de espinafre... me arrepio só de lembrar! Deve ter sido isso que me deixou assim, com essa aparência de... vegetal. Eu sabia que tinha uma razão para eu não gostar dessas coisas. Instinto é uma coisa que não falha.

Bem, amanhã eu procurarei Madame Pomfrey e descobrirei o que realmente há de errado comigo!

20:20

Oh Merlin, meu rosto está verde!

02:50

Eu sou a ruiva mais azarada do mundo.

Me enclausurei na minha cama, o cortinado fechado, e fui dormir mais cedo, para evitar que minhas amigas me interrogassem por ter perdido o jantar e se assustassem com a minha aparência medonha. Lá pela meia-noite, acordei enjoada. Fui até o banheiro e vomitei... _borboletas_. Não estou brincando. Fiquei mais enjoada ainda, mas só saíram mais e mais borboletas coloridas e purpurinadas, que ficaram voando pelo banheiro; depois elas encontraram o basculante aberto e fugiram pela noite afora. Isso com certeza atribui um novo significado à expressão "borboletas no estômago", não?

Voltei para o quarto completamente tonta e cambaleante, mas antes me olhei no espelho: pelo menos eu não estava mais verde. Daí eu me senti muito, muito, muito tonta e com muito frio, e logo deduzi: febre. _Maravilha_.

Acordei Alice (porque ela tem o sono mais leve) para pedir algum conselho, porque nessa hora eu estava tipo, muito apavorada. Tentei explicar pra ela sobre as borboletas, mas ela não me escutou direito, só pousou a mão na minha testa e afirmou o que eu já sabia, os olhos semi-cerrados de sono: "Você está com febre. Deve estar delirando." E vestiu o roupão e os chinelos, pegou na minha mão e desceu as escadas do dormitório comigo ainda divagando sobre a minha doença bizarra. Será que as borboletas foram mesmo delírios?

Lá embaixo, eu completamente tonta sem conseguir dar um passo à frente, tropecei numa poltrona e teria caído de cara no chão, se não fosse uma alma caridosa a me amparar: James Potter. Oh, maldição.

Ele estava lá na sala comunal junto com os outros marotos, o que, pensando melhor agora, parece muito suspeito... James ficou todo preocupado e começou a fazer um monte de perguntas que eu não pude responder, já que meu cérebro parecia ter parado de trabalhar. E o esquisito é que eu olhava para ele e o via sob uma luz dourada, com uma coroa de flores num jardim todo florido... uma visão muito bonita, mas era só ele que eu via assim; o resto era tudo normal. Alice teve a bondade de dizer a ele que eu estava doente, no que ele prontamente me pegou no colo, (porque eu estava mole demais para conseguir andar sozinha) e foi me levando para a Ala Hospitalar, envolto na capa de invisibilidade dele, eu suponho (ele teria sido pego pelo Filch, já que passamos por ele num corredor lá).

Lembro de ter balbuciado coisas desconexas enquanto James me carregava para a enfermaria. Lembro também que ele deu umas risadinhas. Merlin! Será que eu falei besteira? Será que eu dei com a língua nos dentes, sobre meus... sentimentos?

Chegando na enfermaria, Madame Pomfrey nos recebeu mal-humorada e mandou que James me colocasse numa cama. Nessa hora eu já estava mais lúcida, e lembro com precisão que a enfermeira, ao me analisar mais atentamente, _riu._ Que enfermeira negligente é essa que ri da desgraça de seus pacientes?

- _Madame Pomfrey, o que a Lily tem é grave? _– ouvi James perguntar com uma fofa aflição na voz enquanto ela me examinava. Ela riu mais um pouco e disse:

_- Não, não é grave não. Espere só um momento._ – e ela foi até um armário e voltou com um minúsculo frasco cor-de-rosa de poção – Beba isto, querida.

Eu recusei a poção e perguntei me sentando afoita:

- _Madame Pomfrey, por favor me diga, o que é que eu tenho?_ – ela deu outra risadinha, olhou de James para mim e de mim para James e novamente para mim e disse:

- _Ah querida, é só um caso de Febre da Primavera._ – olhei James de soslaio e ele deu um micro sorrisinho Potteriano virando a cara para outro lado, tentando disfarçar, e eu puxei o braço da enfermeira com uma cara de lunática.

_- Dá pra explicar? _

_- É como uma gripe, que afeta pessoas apaixonadas, em geral na época da primavera. Mas casos como o seu, que apresentam os sintomas primaveris mais acentuados, são causados quando o paciente reprime seus sentimentos de amor por muito tempo. _– ouvi James soltar uma leve risadinha. Maldito! Será que ele sabia da existência dessa tal febre? - _Mas não se preocupe, não é grave não. Serve mais como um alerta para a pessoa assumir os seus sentimentos. _

Eu podia jurar que ela tinha inventado tudo aquilo. Ou então que minhas amigas, ou mesmo James, tivesse pagado a enfermeira da escola para me pregar uma peça. Isso seria muito cruel com uma pessoa sentimentalmente reprimida, não acha?

- _A senhora... está falando sério? _– perguntei cautelosa.

- _E a senhorita pensa que eu brinco com essas coisas?_ – ela defendeu-se ofendida – _agora chega de conversa, tome esta poção e durma. Os sintomas e a febre devem desaparecer pela manhã, ficando só os sintomas normais de gripe._ – e finalmente parecendo reparar em James, mas não sendo grosseira – _Sr. Potter, o que está fazendo aqui? Tem algum problema grave?_ – sorri maliciosa enquanto tomava minha poção, que mais tinha gosto de suco de morango. Agora ele ia se ferrar!

- _Acho que essa Febre da Primavera pega... estou me sentindo tão apaixonado..._ – ele falou com sua voz de galã. A enfermeira não pôde deixar de soltar um risinho.

- _Está bem, fiquei aí. Mas não atrapalhe meus pacientes!_ – fiquei pasma com a ação negligente da enfermeira de Hogwartz. Como ela deixa James Potter sozinho na Ala Hospitalar com uma enferma como eu? Ela não disse que eu precisava de repouso? Como posso descansar sabendo que James estará aqui?

_- Lily..._ – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, me fazendo arrepiar.

- _O que foi?_ – retorqui, um pouco incomodada, no que ele se sentou aos pés da minha cama.

_- Bem... acho que Madame Pomfrey foi bem clara quanto à sua febre... então... não tem nada para me contar? _– ele sorriu de um jeito bem cafajeste.

Como ele se atreve a zombar de mim e de meus pseudo-sentimentos de amor por essa criatura detestável? Atirei meu travesseiro nele, no que ele apenas riu satisfeito. Droga. Acho que só tornei tudo mais claro.

- _Hehe, me desculpe..._ – adquirindo um tom mais sério – _Lily... eu reparei que você andou me evitando essa semana... tem alguma coisa errada, além disso aí?_ – ele fez um gesto abarcando a minha imagem de vaso de planta.

_- Não..._ – respondi lentamente, pensando na pergunta e olhando para minhas unhas cor-de-rosa.

_- Olha, me desculpe se eu for inconveniente, mas... você ainda quer ir ao baile... comigo...? _

_- Quero... -_ respondi timidamente. Bom, pelo menos essa parte está resolvida. Já tenho para para o baile.

- _Então ta... boa noite Lily. E... melhoras. _

E ele vestiu a capa de invisibilidade e saiu da enfermaria, voltando para a Torre da Grifinória.

E eu estou aqui, em plena madrugada de sexta-feira, na Ala Hospitalar, com Febre da Primavera. Minha vida é maravilhosa, não?

**SÁBADO, 28 DE ABRIL **

SALA COMUNAL, 09:00

Madame Pomfrey é muito má. Ela não me deixou viajar com todo o pessoal para passar o feriado de Páscoa em casa. Disse que poderia ser perigoso. Perigoso? Eu concordo que amar é realmente perigoso, mas as pessoas não amam e vivem normalmente como todas as outras? Mas ela explicou que é porque meus espirros purpurinados contém uma espécie de substância similar à _amortentia_ (poção do amor), e que se eu espirrar posso deixar as pessoas apaixonadas, mesmo que por pouco tempo. Isso ela esqueceu de me explicar ontem à noite!

_"Como a senhora esquece de me dar essa informação crucial?!" _

_"A senhorita deve ter espirrado em mim, e... bem, o efeito da amortentia deixa as pessoas mais alegres e esquecidas..." _

Isso explica os olhares e sorrisinhos dela para James ontem... Merlin, agora entendo o que Madame Pince queria dizer sobre eu "atrapalhar a concentração dos alunos"! Bem que eu reparei alguns garotos me olhando esquisito... e tinha um casal alegrinho até demais num canto próximo...

Bom, conclusão: estou sozinha na Torre da Grifinória. Minhas amigas teriam ficado comigo, mas como elas não vêem a família há muito tempo já que não viajaram no Natal, tiveram que ir. Eu também queria, estou morrendo de saudades da mamãe e do papai, até da Petúnia estou com saudades! Mas estou aqui, gripada, sozinha nessa torre maldita!

Quanto à minha _doença, _aquela poção até que adiantou bastante; meus pés não tem mais plantas saindo deles, meus dedos não têm mais seiva, minhas unhas voltaram ao normal, meu cabelo não tem mais flores, e o enjôo passou. A febre ainda não, mas está controlada.

Agora só ficaram os sintomas de gripe normal mesmo; e parece que não vou me ver livre da caixa de lenços de papel tão cedo.

Bom, acho que tudo o que posso fazer é tirar um cochilo neste sofá aconchegante da sala comunal. Estou preguiçosa demais para subir para o dormitório, e aqui está tão gostoso...

15:00

É oficial. Retiro tudo o que eu já disse sobre os Marotos durante todos esses anos. Eles são completamente demais!

Lá estava eu, quase cochilando no sofá, quando ouço o buraco do retrato girando. Virei minha cabeça lentamente para ver quem era, com olhar febril, quando me deparei com quatro garotos sorridentes.

- _Hey Lil's!_ – saudou Sirius, beijando minha testa.

- _O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Não iam para casa ver suas famílias?_ – perguntei confusa e desanimada, com a voz entupida.

_- Íamos, mas pensamos que você ficaria muito triste e solitária aqui, e decidimos te fazer companhia._ – explicou James calmamente, sentando-se no tapete, bem próximo do sofá onde eu estava. Sirius se largou numa poltrona, Peter sentou-se em outra e Remo sentou no braço do meu sofá.

- _Sério que vocês ficaram só pra me fazer companhia?_ – perguntei dengosa, no que eles afirmaram com a cabeça. – _Puxa, obrigada..._

- _Sabe Lily, eu ainda não entendi o que você tem, o James não quis me explicar direito..._ – comentou Remo confuso, e eu pude ver James me piscar um olho discretamente. Pelo menos ele não contou que a minha gripe tem a ver com amor...

_- Ah, é só uma gripe. Uma gripe bem forte, mas só gripe. _

Aí eles me fizeram companhia. Brincamos de mímica, adedanha, chicotinho queimado,e todas essas brincadeiras infantis trouxas, que eles amaram. Depois fomos almoçar; eles fizeram de tudo para que eu me alimentasse bem e bebesse muito suco de laranja. Felizmente, nessa hora os espirros já tinham cessado, e eu não precisei me preocupar mais em tapar o rosto com um lenço a toda hora (embora eu tenha esquecido uma vez ao passar pelo Filch no corredor, e logo depois a Madame Pince saía da biblioteca no mesmo andar... não preciso dizer o que aconteceu, certo?). Brincamos um pouco nos jardins, mas senti uma tontura e voltei para a sala comunal, sozinha, já que Remo foi devolver um livro na biblioteca, Peter passou na cozinha para pegar mais sobremesa, James tinha desaparecido, e Sirius lembrou-se de uma coisa muito importante pra fazer. Fico realmente satisfeita de eles terem ficado aqui para me fazer companhia e tal, mas imaginei que eles fossem ficar comigo o tempo todo. Não achei que eles me deixariam aqui, sozinha... é, eu sei, sou uma pessoa muito carente de atenção.

19:40

Pouco tempo depois do meu lamento por eles terem me abandonado, James apareceu sorridente.

- _Hey Lily, ficou sozinha aqui? _

_- É né... _

_- Hum... não ta afim de vir comigo ver uma coisa? _– levantei uma sobrancelha desconfiada.

_- Potter, se isso é uma desculpa para... – _o adverti, embora com um ar de diversão.

_- Não, não é nada disso_ – ele riu – _é uma surpresa... que eu e os outros preparamos pra você... _

_- Hum... ta bom... _

E ele pegou na minha mão e me guiou até um corredor esquisito no sétimo andar e parou em frente a uma tapeçaria de um bruxo ensinando trasgos a dançar balé – sem comentários. Ele deu umas voltas na frente da parede, me deixando completamente confusa, quando de repente, apareceu uma porta!

- _James! você... você viu que a porta... a porta... _

_- É, eu sei. _– ele respondeu casualmente e me puxou para dentro da sala.

Lá dentro eu pude ver um sofá confortável em frente a um palco cheio de instrumentos, onde os outros marotos se encontravam. Eu sentei no sofá, surpresa, e James se juntou aos outros, e Sirius fez uma pequena apresentação no microfone:

- _E agora, em primeira mão, especialmente para nossa amiga gripadinha... _

_- ...A banda Marotos S.A! – completou James_

E começaram a tocar e cantar. E não é que eles são realmente bons? Confesso que não estava levando muita fé, mas eles me surpreenderam. Eles cantaram várias músicas fofas, inclusive a que Sirius cantará para Marlene no baile. Me diverti muito assistindo a esse show exclusivo, que foi realmente só pra me animar.

- _E aí Lily, o que achou?_ – perguntou Sirius entusiasmado, se jogando ao meu lado no sofá.

- _Estou impressionada... vocês são mesmo bons! _

_- Acha que a Lene vai gostar? _

_- Pode ter certeza. –_ afirmei para ele piscando um olho, no maior estilo Sirius Black, no que James e Remo riram da gozação. Comecei a sentir uma tontura, e os garotos acharam melhor que eu voltasse para a Torre, com a exceção de Remo, que achava melhor eu me alimentar. Mas Sirius e James o convenceram de que eu ficaria bem, e prometeram me trazer algo para comer.

Ah, aquela sala onde foi o show particular, eu descobri se chamar Sala Precisa. Parece que ela só aparece quando você realmente precisa dela, algo assim. E dentro, tudo o que você imaginar aparece. Mágico, não? E os garotos me fizeram prometer que não vou contar sobre a existência dela para ninguém, é uma espécie de esconderijo deles.

Bem, acho que agora vou esperar para que eles voltem. Eu leria um livro, mas estou realmente muito tonta e com dor de cabeça. Acho que vou cochilar um pouco...

DORMITÓRIO FEMININO, 22:50

Meia hora depois James voltou e me acordou gentilmente. Perguntei aonde estavam os outros, e ele disse que tinham ido dormir. Como se os marotos fossem de dormir cedo! Mas deixei por isso mesmo... James me trouxe uma tigela de caldo de galinha quentinho:

- _Perguntei aos elfos-domésticos, e eles disseram que é bom para gripe..._ – sorri agradecida. Estava uma delícia!

Terminei minha refeição em silêncio e comentei:

- _Estou cansada. Acho que vou dormir. _

_- Então ta... bons sonhos... _– sorri para ele e subi as escadas do dormitório.

James é realmente um fofo. E começo a me perguntar por que sou tão boba de não ter aceitado o pedido de namoro dele ainda.

Ok Lily, não se faça perguntas difíceis.

**DOMINGO, 29 DE ABRIL (PÁSCOA) **

SALA COMUNAL, 21:00

Acordei me sentindo bem melhor hoje; parece que a Febre da Primavera realmente passou. Mas a melhor notícia é que meu nariz se encontra completamente desobstruído, o que é um alívio; chega de lenços de papel!

Me vesti com uma roupa bem casual, porém bonita: saia preta justa até o joelho e uma blusa de manga três quartos verde, e prendi meus cabelos para trás, deixando ele parcialmente solto (esse é um penteado que eu adoro, e recorro a ele na maioria das vezes). Desci as escadas alegremente e encontrei os marotos lá embaixo, rindo de alguma coisa.

_- Bom dia!_ – saudei alegre, com a voz completamente normal.

- _Bom dia, Lily!_ – respondeu Remo. James apenas me sorriu discretamente – _parece que você já está melhor, não? _

- _Completamente curada!_ – afirmei com um sorriso.

- _Hey Lily, isso é pra você... _– falou James, se levantando e me estendendo um ovo de chocolate muito bem embrulhado num papel colorido – _feliz Páscoa! _

- _Puxa, obrigada!_ – respondi entusiasmada, e sem perceber, beijei-lhe a bochecha em agradecimento, no que pude ver de soslaio Remo sorrir, Sirius arregalar os olhos contente, e Peter olhar para os dois sem entender.

Finalmente percebi o que tinha feito e ruborizei por completo, dando um passo para trás, mantendo distância, e me retratando:

- _Er... obrigada._

- _De nada..._ – respondeu James casual, mas obviamente feliz com o beijo que ganhara.

Céus! O que está acontecendo comigo? Eu não sou espontânea desse jeito... principalmente quando o assunto é James Potter e meu pseudo-amor por ele...

Bem, fomos tomar café da manhã, e eu recebi uma coruja da mamãe, perguntando se eu estava melhor e me mandando um ovo de chocolate. É por isso que eu adoro a Páscoa!

Passamos o resto do dia brincando, contando piadas, e comendo chocolates. No fim do dia todos os alunos retornaram, e contei para minhas amigas como foi passar o fim de semana sozinha e doente. Bem, não pude contar _tudo_; omiti a parte do showzinho particular, e os reais motivos da Febre da Primavera. Disse que era apenas uma doença que dava na época da primavera, e que nada tinha a ver com sentimentos reprimidos que precisavam ser expostos... elas não precisam saber disso por enquanto, né?

Hum... a sala comunal está muito alvoroçada. Melhor parar de escrever...

DORMITÓRIO FEMININO, 23:15

Justo quando fechei este livro em que escrevo, James sentou-se ao meu lado sorrindo. Levei um susto ao vê-lo, no que ele apenas sorriu mais amavelmente, seus olhos de avelã brilhando por trás dos óculos.

- _Você fica linda quando leva um susto..._ – ahm... quê? Que tipo de comentário é esse? Era pra eu ter levantado uma sobrancelha com tal fala meio patética da parte dele, mas ao invés disso eu sorri constrangida.

_- Ahm... obrigada... _

_- Lily, eu precisava te perguntar uma coisa..._ – ele falou nervoso, olhando para os lados. A sala estava agitada demais, ninguém nos ouviria conversando. Nossos amigos mesmo se encontravam absortos numa partida de snap explosivo.

_- Então... pergunte!_ – o encorajei divertida, no que ele sorriu brevemente me olhando nos olhos e depois desviou a atenção para as mãos entrelaçadas apoiadas em seus joelhos.

_- Er..._ _tem uma coisa que_ _eu preciso saber... tem alguma chance de você algum dia namorar comigo? –_ ele parecia suplicante, embora mantivesse o ar descontraído.

Deve ter sido efeito da Febre da Primavera. Ou algo assim. Mas eu sorri para ele gentil e disse sincera, olhando em seus olhos:

- _Sim James. Todas. _

E aí eu me levantei lentamente, ignorando a cara de surpresa dele, apanhei minhas coisas, beijei-lhe brevemente a bochecha como fiz de manhã, e tomei o rumo das escadas do dormitório feminino, sem nem olhar pra trás para ver a reação dele. Eu não precisava; podia imaginar muito bem. A mão erguida no ar, numa tentativa retardatária de me fazer ficar, o olhar confuso, porém extasiado, e a boca aberta num sorriso que só cresceria mais. Sorri satisfeita comigo mesma e subi as escadas, certa de que dessa vez, eu tinha agido de forma correta; não só com James, mas comigo também.

Deve ter sido o efeito da Febre da Primavera;

Mas eu consegui fazer exatamente aquilo que meu coração mandou.

* * *

**N/A: e então, oq acharam? um capítulo cheio de frases de efeito, não?**

**por favor, me deixem reviews! não sei se ainda mereço, mas... seria muito legal, sabe...**

**bem, é isso... prometo me esforçar para postar mais rapidamente da próxima vez... ah, e saibam que eu estou com um novo projeto de fic LJ,´já comecei a escrever o primeiro capítulo, e acho q vcs vão gostar!**

**beijos**


	12. Contos de Fadas e Poemas de Amor

**N/A:** Respostas das reviews:

**Luiza Holmes:** xará!! Puxa, obrigada pelos elogios! E mesmo que você já tivesse me dito antes, é sempre bom ouvir esse tipo de coisa novamente, obrigada mesmo! E nossa, fico muito, muito feliz, até honrada, de você achar a minha Lily tão boa assim! Outro dia mesmo achei que ela não fosse lá essas coisas... ah, sobre minhas outras fics, minhas mesmo eu ainda não postei, mas pretendo. Mas tem duas traduções de fics bem legais, uma está completa e a outra em andamento, dá uma olhada que eu acho que você vai gostar! ;)

**Hzinhah:** pois é, eu consegui tirar um pouco da melosidade... mas sobre o Hogwarts com z, é porque eu sou muito teimosa, e por mais que tenha visto em, sei lá, 500 fics (ta, nem tanto) escrito com s, eu não me conformava e escrevia com z, porque eu sempre achei que fosse com z. E não, eu nunca pensei em olhar no livro, nem nada (porque fui besta). Mas eu estive tão convencida de que era com z... mas tudo bem, depois de 11 capítulos pagando esse mico, eu acho que agora aprendi... pode deixar, agora, Hogwarts só com s. ;)

**Cassy Potter: **você como sempre, me desejando inspiração e criatividade! Muito obrigada por isso! E sim, quanto ao baile... enfim, aqui está o capítulo que relata esse fato tão importante para nossa história! Aproveite, espero que goste! Beijos

**Paula Evans Potter:** Sim, sim, o baile! Aqui está, prontinho! Desculpe se demorei demais, mas é que enquanto as pessoas normais ficam livres nas férias, eu fico ocupada, viajando pra tudo que é canto (e devo ressaltar que "tudo o que é canto" não necessariamente tem computador ou eu não tenho tempo de escrever lá), então, me perdoe se demorei demais. Mas aqui está o capítulo! Espero que goste! ;)

**Gla Evans-Dumbledore:** sim, a Febre da Primavera... tipo, eu não planejava inventar essa "doença" não, inicialmente a Lily ia ficar só gripada mesmo, mas aí eu pensei em chamar o capítulo de "Febre da Primavera", que é uma expressão que se usa (eu imagino) quando as pessoas se apaixonam, algo assim. Ou não. Enfim; aí eu decidi inventar que era uma doença do mundo mágico, o que, é claro, acho que deu mais graça pro capítulo. Bem, de qualquer forma, fico feliz que tenha gostado! Beijos!

**Thaty:** gracinha mesmo, né? (não repara, mas eu sou muito pouco modesta...) continue lendo, a tendência é ficar mais fofo!

**J.Hillstone:** êê! Que bom que gostou do capítulo! E muito, muito obrigada pelos elogios, fiquei lisonjeada ao saber que você acha a minha fic uma das melhores! x) O baile, finalmente! Espero que goste! Ah, e quanto à fic nova... bem, agora são duas! Já comecei a escrever o primeiro capítulo das duas, e uma já está quase pronta, até já dava pra postar; mas sabe como é, perfeccionismo é f... . Ainda vou reescrever mais uma vez, e aí eu posto. ;)

**Kine.L:** Nossa, me sinto muito, muito honrada por tudo o que você disse! Muito obrigada mesmo! Novos leitores são sempre bem vindos! E não se preocupe, não me importo nem um pouco de você não ter comentado sobre esse capítulo, achei até melhor você falar da fic em geral, para eu saber o que você achou, me alegrou muito, muito mesmo! xD Nossa... você não sabe o quanto me deixou feliz! Reviews como as suas me dão a certeza de que eu posso ser o que eu realmente quero ser: uma escritora! Mais uma vez, obrigada! E espero que goste desse capítulo tanto quanto gostou dos outros!

Não vou me demorar; deixarei as explicações para a n/a lá de baixo. Aproveitem o capítulo!

* * *

_Contos de Fadas e Poemas de Amor_

**SEGUNDA-FEIRA, 30 DE ABRIL**

DORMITÓRIO FEMININO, 01:30

Estive desde depois do jantar junto com Remo e os outros monitores lá no Lily's Garden, - que na verdade não tem esse nome; só o chamam de 'Jardim do Baile'; e que eu descobri que é por minha causa que as meninas o apelidaram assim (porque o meu nome é Lily, oras, e o James meio que "deu" o jardim pra mim de aniversário, além de que a maior parte das flores de lá são lírios. Eu sou tão lerda) arrumando umas coisas lá com o Hagrid; bem, não arrumamos exatamente, mas deu pra decidir como vai ser a disposição das coisas. Por enquanto só temos o palco lá; o Hagrid vai arranjar as fadinhas e soltar lá no jardim no dia do baile (que já é no próximo sábado!), e nós vamos pegar umas luzinhas encantadas com o Prof. Flitwick, para espalhar nas árvores, arbustos, e deixar tudo iluminado. As mesas... Bem, vamos levá-las aos poucos. Pelo o que eu sei, tem que se transfigurar uma a uma, e essa não é uma tarefa, digamos, simples... E também, precisamos fazer um caminhozinho do castelo até o jardim, com um tapete vermelho de preferência, e com arbustos iluminados ao longo dele, para guiar as pessoas da porta do castelo até o local do baile; ninguém conhece esse lugar, não seria legal que as pessoas se perdessem, sabe.

Aff, basicamente foi isso. Ah, tive que aturar a Narcisa reclamando que lá tem insetos e sereno, e que pode chover, e blá, blá, blá. Mas eu e os outros monitores calamos a boca dela, dizendo que se chover a gente coloca uma tenda gigante ou então faz um feitiços. E os insetos... Ah, dane-se. Duvido que os insetos agüentem ficar perto dela por muito tempo. Se algum mosquito picá-la, com certeza vai morrer envenenado.

Ah, e uma coisa muito importante que até já tinha me esquecido: Melissa Adams. Sim, ela ainda não conseguiu um par para o baile. Parece que está enlouquecendo. Espalhou cartazes pela escola, - os quais eu, como monitora-chefe, fui obrigada a retirar –anunciando que ela sairia com qualquer garoto. _Qualquer garoto_. Merlin. Ela está mesmo desesperada. Mas parece que alguém espalhou que ela é uma p... e que é uma verdadeira megera (como se metade da escola já não soubesse. Ela é horrível.), então ninguém quer ir com ela. Ninguém mesmo. Acho que ela até convidaria uns calouros do primeiro ano, já que provavelmente são os únicos que não sabem da "fama" dela, mas o baile é só do quarto ano pra cima, então: ela está ferrada.

Eu não sou uma pessoa que deseja o mal para os outros. Não sou mesmo. Mas todo mundo sabe que eu e Melissa somos, tipo, incompatíveis, e que ela sempre me odiou, e eu nunca soube o porquê. Talvez seja porque eu sou filha de trouxas, como ela mesma disse naquela briga fatídica; mas não acho que seja só isso. A Sonserina inteira me odiaria terrivelmente se fosse só isso. Mas tem uns que são até razoáveis; quando me vêem, apenas ignoram, ao invés de me xingar como a Narcisa faz sempre, assim como o namorado dela, o Malfoy. Nossa, ele é muuuuito nojento, de tão insuportável que é. Aliás, os dois são. Mas por que estou falando deles, hein?

Ah, peraí. Acho que me desviei do assunto. Tudo bem, voltando... eu não sou uma pessoa que deseja o mal para os outros. E eu também não gosto de guardar mágoa de ninguém, portanto, por mais que eu tenha motivos para não querer nem ouvir falar de Melissa Adams, eu prometi ajudá-la a encontrar um par para o Baile de Primavera.

Ok, eu vou explicar como tudo isso aconteceu.

Voltando para a sala comunal depois da reunião de monitores, eu encontrei Melissa num corredor sombrio, sentada no chão e encostada na parede, meio descabelada, e com um aspecto de derrotada, acabada, arrasada. Remo tinha ido na frente e eu estava sozinha com ela. A princípio ela não me viu, mas eu decidi me aproximar dela, lentamente, como um explorador se aproxima de um rinoceronte ferido e furioso no meio da selva africana (eu nunca tinha pensado isso antes, mas ela tem cara de rinoceronte).

_- Adams?_ – perguntei cautelosa, ao que ela se virou e me olhou com seus olhos cinzentos.

_- Evans... Vá embora!_ – ela disse se levantando rápido, assumindo uma postura de louca-insana-que-acabou-de-fugir-do-hospício.

- _Adams..._ – eu ignorei, e falei bem gentil e educada – _Ta tudo bem com você?_

_- Eu... Eu... _

Aí eu presenciei uma coisa que eu nunca imaginei assistir em todos esses sete anos de Hogwarts, principalmente vindo de uma garota mimada-e-patricinha-e-perversa como Melissa Adams: ela chorou. Mas chorou mesmo, pra valer. Parecia estar tendo um ataque, algo assim. Tentei pedir pra ela falar baixo, mas ela ignorou, e como estávamos perto do quadro da Mulher Gorda, puxei-a pelo braço, enquanto ela se debatia e esperneava como uma criança chorona, e a arrastei para dentro da sala comunal, que para sorte de ambas, estava vazia. Remo devia ter mandando todos subirem quando chegou.

Bem, daí eu coloquei ela sentada numa poltrona e peguei um copo d'água pra ela, que tão raivosa que estava, atirou o copo para longe, espatifando-o, e molhando o tapete vermelho e dourado do salão da Grifinória.

_- Melissa, acalme-se._ – usei o primeiro nome dela para passar segurança, passar tranqüilidade, confiança. Li isso em algum livro. – _O que aconteceu?_

Ela me olhou com olhos de fúria, o rosto vermelho, as longas unhas cravadas nos braços da poltrona, os cabelos meio frisados com a tinta saindo e a raiz morena aparecendo (tem tempo que ela não trata deles), e bufando feito um touro bravo. Por um momento achei que ela estivesse possuída, ou algo assim; mas depois me lembrei que ela sempre foi desse jeito mesmo.

-_ Minha vida está arruinada... E a culpa é toda sua!_ – ela esmurrou os braços das poltronas com os punhos. Eu bufei um pouco, revirei os olhos e falei calmamente:

- _Me desculpe, mas se sua vida está arruinada, a única culpada é você._ – ela ganiu, os dentes fortemente cerrados, prendendo o choro. – _Eu nunca fiz nada contra você, Melissa. Você é que se meteu no meu caminho._

_- O James era pra ser meu... Você tirou ele de mim! _– ela continuou, ignorando o que eu tinha acabado de dizer. Bufei novamente.

- _O James nunca vai ser seu. Tampouco meu. Ninguém pertence a ninguém. Você não pode achar que vai prender as pessoas, só porque você quer. Ele não gostava de você, nunca gostou, e você não podia ter feito nada quanto a isso._ – ela urrou, batendo com as palmas nos braços do sofá e se levantando enlouquecida, rodeando a sala como um urubu. Eu permaneci quieta, na minha.

- _Você deu um jeito para eu não ir ao baile... eu sei que deu... você me odeia... convenceu todos os garotos a não me convidarem... a minha irmã você ajudou, mas eu... você não quer que eu vá a esse baile... você é muito ardilosa, Evans, manipula tudo e todos para fazerem as suas vontades..._ – por incrível que pareça, eu me mantive calma nesse momento. Apenas pestanejei e me ergui, cortando os insultos dela.

- _Escuta aqui, Adams... eu não to aqui pra te insultar, eu só quero te ajudar. E depois, não me importa o que você pensa de mim. Na verdade, tudo isso o que você falou, se aplica a você, e não a mim. É você quem precisa de planos e manipulações para ter o que quer, você nem sequer pensa nos outros, se vai magoar alguém ou não. Você não se importa com ninguém, só consigo mesma. E é por isso que ninguém te suporta nessa escola. _– parecia que estávamos num ringue de luta, a cada palavra, íamos nos rodeando lentamente, sem nunca deixar o contato visual.

- _Me deixe em paz!_ – ela gritou de repente, pressionando os ouvidos com as mãos e fechando os olhos, fazendo uma pausa e depois continuando - _Mas o que é que você quer comigo, afinal? Ver como eu estou arruinada? Jogar na minha cara tudo o que eu fiz de errado e me condenar por isso?_

_- Eu só quero te ajudar..._ – falei simplesmente, com um ar cansado.

- _Ah, claro. Eu tinha me esquecido! Você é a senhorita-certinha-monitora-Evans! Sempre pronta para ajudar os outros, toda boazinha, mesmo que estes cuspam na sua cara! Você não percebe que ninguém tolera esse seu jeito de ser, sempre seguindo as regras, fazendo tudo o que é certo, condenando qualquer ação que você considere radical demais... você é uma chata, é uma surpresa que seus amigos consigam te aturar!_ – ela cuspiu as palavras, os olhos semi-cerrados, com fúria.

- _Mas pelo menos eu tenho amigos, Adams._ – bum! Essa doeu feio nela, porque foi verdade. Ela nunca teve amigos, apenas comparsas. Nem a própria irmã a tem suportado nos últimos tempos.

Aí ela desmoronou pra valer. Começou a chorar compulsivamente, e antes que eu pudesse chegar até ela, eu a vi correndo para as chamas da lareira, ensandecida.

_"E aí a bruxa má se queimou toda e virou cinzas, e nunca mais ninguém ouviu falar nela."_

Se isso fosse um conto de fadas, teria terminado assim, mas como é vida real...

Antes que Melissa fizesse uma loucura, agarrei-a fortemente, impedindo-a disso, enquanto ela se debatia e chorava desesperada. Nisso, fomos acabar sentadas no chão, ela ainda presa ao meu abraço forçado, chorando como uma doida que... ah, sei lá, virou doida. Ela chorou por um bom tempo lá, e eu fiquei embalando-a, como eu fazia com Petúnia, quando ela se irritava com alguma coisa. (Petúnia sempre teve uns ataques de raiva sinistros, e saía quebrando tudo pela frente; só eu conseguia acalmá-la.) Quando ela se acalmou, a primeira coisa que disse foi:

_- Eu te odeio, Evans._

_- Eu sei._ – respondi de volta, com um sorriso meio bobo na cara; quem é que ri quando uma garota insuportável como essa te diz que te odeia? – _Gostaria de poder dizer o mesmo, mas como você mesma disse, sou "boazinha" demais para isso. Por incrível que pareça, Adams, eu não te odeio. Eu tenho todos os motivos do mundo para isso, mas não te odeio. _– ela se levantou lentamente e me encarou incrédula.

- _'Cê ta brincando?_ – eu abanei a cabeça negativamente sorrindo – _Você só pode ser louca. Ou então muito burra. Garota... eu te atormento desde o primeiro ano... tentei te separar do cara que você gosta... briguei com você na frente de toda a escola... e você não me odeia?_ – eu ri. Ri!

- _Não... Você não é uma das minhas pessoas preferidas, mas eu não te odeio. Eu só acho que nunca tivemos a oportunidade de convivermos em paz. Nós poderíamos ter sido grandes amigas._ – eu falei, no que ela gargalhou.

_- Rá! Nem vem... Você é muito chata e certinha pra ser minha amiga..._

_- E você é muito metida e esnobe pra ser minha amiga..._ – ela olhou para baixo, pensativa, fungando e enxugando as lágrimas.

_- Acho... Talvez eu... Tenha sido um pouco... Cruel com você..._ – ela admitiu com muito sofrimento, sem me encarar e falando muito baixo. Quem diria, Melissa Adams admitindo seus erros!

- _Um pedido de desculpas me basta._ – comentei casualmente, olhando para minhas unhas, ao que ela me olhou incrédula.

- _Você não quer que eu... _

_- Posso ser bem cruel quando necessário._ – falei sorrindo perversa.

_- Ta..._ – ela grunhiu – _Me desculpe. Por tudo._

_- Está desculpada. _– falei fingindo seriedade. – _Hum... Você ainda quer um par para o baile? - _Ela me olhou com os olhos arregalados.

- _Mas é claro!_

_- E... Você aceita sair com qualquer um? _– ela pensou um pouco antes de acenar que sim com a cabeça – _Qualquer um mesmo?_

_- Claro! Eu preciso ir nesse baile!_

_- Então ta... Acho que já sei quem pode ser seu par... _– ela abriu a boca, para perguntar quem eu tinha em mente, mas eu a cortei antes disso – _Amanhã você saberá, não se preocupe. Agora vamos, já está tarde. Enxugue essas lágrimas e vá dormir. _

Ela me olhou com seu ar cansado, riu levemente pelo nariz e murmurou um "boa noite Evans", se dirigindo lentamente para as escadas dos dormitórios femininos. Nesse exato momento, Sirius descia as escadas meio acordado meio dormindo, e se intrigou ao ver nós duas no mesmo recinto sem nenhum clima de guerra no ar.

- _Ahn, Lil... aquela ali era..._

_- Sim, Sirius, ela mesma. Por que?_

_- Ahn... Nada não. _– ele bocejou, se servindo de um copo d'água da jarra que tinha na mesa próxima à parede.

- _Ei, Sirius. Sabe se o Peter já tem par para o baile?_

_- Hum... Já. Ele vai com uma garota da Lufa-Lufa. Por que?_

_- Não, nada. Só curiosidade._

Ok, acho que Peter não poderá ser o par de Melissa então. Bom para ele. Seria um belo castigo para ela ir com ele; não que ele seja muito ruim, e tal, é só que... Ele não é, digamos, atraente. Mas é competente o batsante para conseguir um par sozinho. Terei que pensar em outra pessoa...

- _Sei... Eu vou dormir... Boa noite, Lil..._ – Sirius disse com um bocejo, beijando o topo da minha cabeça (é, ele é bem mais alto que eu, me sinto uma anazinha perto dele. Seria humilhante se ele não fosse um cara. Caras tem que ser mais altos mesmo).

E eu também fui, subindo os degraus de pedra do dormitório feminino. As meninas já estavam dormindo, então, contarei a história toda amanhã. Acho que elas vão dar boas risadas...

**TERÇA-FEIRA, 31 DE ABRIL**

BIBLIOTECA, 18:25

Contei às meninas sobre a conversa com Melissa Adams ontem à noite. Elas não acreditaram na minha passividade.

- _Merlin, Lily, como você conseguiu agüentar aquela estúpida te xingar sem fazer nada?_ – perguntou Marlene incrédula no café-da-manhã.

- _É! Se tivesse sido eu, teria quebrado a cara dela! _– falou Emelina, enérgica, ao que eu ri, acompanhada de Alice.

- _Pois eu acho que a Lily fez muito bem._ – comentou Alice, se servindo de suco de laranja – _Agiu civilizadamente, não se rebaixou ao nível dela. E ainda conseguiu que ela pedisse desculpas!_

- _É, Ali tem razão. Você mandou muito bem, Lil!_ – falou Marlene entusiasticamente.

- _Mas... Você vai mesmo ter que arranjar um par para ela? Não dava pra deixar ela de fora do baile, não?_ – perguntou Emelina desgostosa.

- _Ah, eu até poderia... Mas fiquei com pena dela. Sério. Melissa Adams é digna de pena_. – concluí me levantando e me dirigindo para a aula.

_- Isso é verdade..._ – concordou Alice sabiamente – _Mas, já tem em mente quem vai persuadir para ser o par dela?_

_- Sim... Tenho alguém em mente... Depois falo com vocês, preciso resolver isso já!_

No corredor da sala de História da Magia, vi Bryan Leigh encostado na parede.

- _Ei, Bryan!_ – chamei.

- _Ah, oi Lily._ – ele sorriu gentil.

- _Já tem par para o baile?_

_- Ahn..._ – ele pareceu intrigado – _Na verdade ainda não... Estive meio ocupado com uns estudos, não tive muito tempo para isso. Por que? Você não..._

_- Ah, não, não é pra mim. _– interrompi ele bruscamente _– É que... Tem alguém que gostaria de ir com você..._

_- Sério? Quem? _

_- Hum... Melissa Adams..._ – falei casualmente.

- _O quê? Ir com ela? Mas ela é doida!_

_- Eu sei... Mas vocês bem que ficaram amiguinhos por uns tempos, não foi? _– insinuei maldosa, em relação aos planos que eles armaram para cima de James e eu.

_- Er... É... Mas... Por que você está arranjando um acompanhante pra ela? Você quer que ela vá ao baile?_

_- Querer não é a questão... _– admiti sincera – _Por mim ela ficava quietinha na Torre... Mas é que apesar de tudo, eu fiquei com pena dela. E acho que ela merecia uma chance... E ela quer muito ir nesse baile, mas ninguém quer ir com ela..._ – ele não pareceu muito convencido – _Ah Bryan, vai, me faz esse favor! Pense nisso como uma forma de se redimir, por todo o mal que você me causou. _– ele ficou quieto e cabisbaixo, considerando o meu pedido.

_- É... Você tem razão..._ – ele concluiu envergonhado – _Talvez ela... Não seja tão ruim... Vou pedir para ela me acompanhar hoje mesmo._

_- Obrigada Bryan, fico muito grata por isso. –_ e me virei para ir para a aula.

_- Espere, Lily._ – me virei para ele. – _Você é muito boa_.

- _Obrigada. _– sorri gentil, e saí dali.

Acho que já esgotei o meu estoque de boas ações por esses dias. Estou começando a me incomodar pelo fato de eu ser tão "boazinha". Não que seja ruim; mas é que boazinhas vivem menos. São mais felizes, mas vivem menos.

Durante a torturante aula de História da Magia, recebi um bilhetinho de James:

"_Ei, Lily"_

"Diga, James."

"_Tudo bem?"_

"Tudo..."

"_O Sirius me disse que viu você e a Adams na sala comunal ontem à noite... Aconteceu alguma coisa?"_

"Não se preocupe, nada aconteceu. Nós só... Conversamos."

"_Sério mesmo? Ela não fez nada pra você?"_

"Não, fique tranqüilo. E depois, eu sei me cuidar sozinha."

"_Oh... Ok. E... Eu vi você conversando com o Leigh ali no corredor?"_

"Sim, a não ser que estivesse sem óculos."

"_E... Sobre o que vocês falavam?"_

"James. Você, por acaso, estaria com ciúmes?"

"_Não... Eu só gostaria de saber sobre o que vocês dois conversavam. Coisas de monitoria, algo sobre o baile...?"_

"Mais ou menos isso. Mas por que o interesse?"

"_Porque ele é um chato. E eu não gosto dele. E não acho que você deveria ficar por aí conversando com ele. Afinal, ele já fez coisas ruins pra você..."_

"Ah é? Você também já fez coisas ruins para mim..."

"_Ei! Você ta me comparando a ele?"_

"Não, claro que não. Mas afinal, aonde você quer chegar com isso?"

"_Só que... Você vai ao baile comigo, e... Não queria que ficasse andando por aí com ele, afinal, você é a minha garota... E eu bem sei que ele dá em cima de você..."_

"James Potter, você é um idiota. E um ciumento. E eu não sou sua garota."

"_Ainda não... Mas... Você ainda vai ao baile comigo, né?"_

"Fica tranqüilo, eu ainda vou com você."

"_Nossa, você diz isso como se fosse um sofrimento tão grande... Preferia ir com o Leigh?"_

"Nossa, como é você está chato! Eu não quero nem nunca quis ir com o Bryan no baile, eu já disse que vou com você! Será que dava pra relaxar um pouco e me deixar assistir à aula?"

"_Ok. Mas a aula já era. Até mais."_

Aí ele foi para a aula de DCAT e eu fui para Aritmancia.

Ok, eu sei que esse papo foi estranho. Mas não tão estranho se considerarmos o fato de eu ter praticamente me declarado para ele no domingo, e dizer que eu o namoraria. Certo, eu não falei diretamente tudo o que eu sinto por ele. Ainda. Mas acho que ele já sabe, de qualquer forma.

Não conversamos direito desde o domingo, a não ser por esse bilhete. Mas sei que está tudo bem entre a gente. Eu acho.

Relendo esses bilhetes, vejo que ele é realmente um idiota. E que não tem a menor possibilidade de eu namorar um cara como ele. Não que ele vá me pedir em namoro... Não, acho que não. Mas bem que podia... Quero dizer, eu praticamente me declarei pra ele. E o que ele faz? Nada. O máximo que faz é ficar com ciúmes de mim, e nem isso admite. Só. Se ele me ama, do jeito que diz amar, por que ainda não me pediu em namoro? Quero dizer, eu derrubei todas as minhas barreiras! Tudo o que eu tinha contra namoros e James Potter se foi! Eu estou pronta para assumir de vez o meu sentimento reprimido pelo Potter, e o idiota não faz nada!

O que me leva a crer que, a idiota sou eu. É claro. Ele nunca gostou de mim. Ele nunca me amou. Tudo isso foi uma grande desculpa para que eu aceitasse sair com ele, no caso, ir ao Baile de Primavera, para ele mostrar à todos que James Potter conquistou Lily Evans. Merlin! Como consegui ser tão cega durante todo esse tempo? Foi tudo um grande plano! Tudo, tudinho, desde o início! E eu caí direitinho na armadilha dele!

Socorro, preciso respirar. Me sinto tão... Vulnerável. Será que estou raciocinando direito? Será que tudo isso não é fruto da minha imaginação extremamente lunática? Não, não pode ser. Quer dizer, pode. Não, não pode. Ai caramba, me perdi!

_Calma Lily, controle-se. O James gosta de você._

Como pode ter certeza?

_Confie no seu coração. O que ele lhe diz?_

Que eu gosto do James... E que ele é digno de confiança?

_Exatamente. Você só está um pouco nervosa, recomponha-se, e verá que tudo isso é loucura. Nada disso é um plano para ele conquistá-la. É real._

Ok... Só para confirmar a minha loucura, bati um papinho com a minha consciência. Talvez eu esteja mesmo exagerando. Mas como saber? Como saber que James realmente gosta de mim? Ok, consciência, ignore todas as provas de "amor" que ele já me deu nesses últimos meses, e analise bem a situação. Será que James gosta mesmo de mim?

Como se não bastasse a minha crise da semana passada, sobre ser completamente inviável um namoro com James Potter, agora estou em crise porque acho que ele não quer namorar comigo. Maravilha.

Já sei o que tenho que fazer: relaxar. Esquecer essa estória toda. Pra quê pensar nisso agora? Só vou me estressar mais ainda. É, o que eu tenho que fazer é tomar um bom banho no banheiro dos monitores e parar de pensar nisso tudo. Isso.

DORMITÓRIO, 00:50

Estava eu, a caminho de um banho relaxante, quando esbarrei em Bryan Leigh, e ele, galante como sempre, começou a puxar conversa. Depois vi um grupo de sonserinos importunando uns primeiranistas da Lufa-Lufa, e aí tive que dar umas broncas, tirar alguns pontos, esse tipo de coisa... Quando vi já era a hora do jantar, e segui para o Salão Principal. Me sentei à mesa da Grifinória ao lado das minhas amigas e comecei a comer sem nem trocar uma palavra com elas. Obviamente que Alice estranhou, e logo perguntou:

- _Lily, ta tudo bem com você? Está tão abatida..._

_- Ah, ta tudo bem sim... Só estou... Cansada, só isso._ – respondi brincando com a comida no prato.

_- Hum... Hoje você vai lá pro Lily's Garden com os outros monitores?_ – perguntou Marlene.

- _Vou... Assim como todas as noites dessa semana..._ – suspirei cansada

_- Hum... Então ta... A gente te espera acordada_ – falou Emelina sorrindo gentil, ao que eu retribuí.

_- Ok... Bem, agora eu tenho que ir... Antes que a Black dê chilique..._

_- Boa sorte!_ – falou Sirius, que passava perto de nós. O jantar já tinha acabado, estávamos no corredor – _Fui encher o saco dela hoje, e ela está insuportavelmente mal-humorada._

Sirius estava certo. Narcisa Black parecia estar de TPM, só que dez vezes pior. Já colocamos algumas mesas lá no jardim, as tolhas, e os arranjos florais; colocamos um toldo mágico gigante cobrindo tudo, caso chova essa semana, o que eu acho que não vai acontecer; mas no dia do baile, ficará descoberto. Os equipamentos de som já foram alugados e devem chegar na quinta. Ah, quando a Narcisa viu a lista dos alunos que vão ao baile e viu o nome das irmãs Adams lá, teve um chilique. Eu sei, Narcisa, você não é a única que tem um desafeto com elas. Mas já que eu sou a boazinha da história, eu devo perdoar os meus inimigos, porque eu sei que sou superior, de qualquer forma. Ok, lá venho eu com essa estória de "boazinha" de novo. Parece que isso... Cola na gente, sei lá. Eu sou legal, mas não sou "boazinha". Ok, chega disso.

Voltei para a Torre da Grifinória, exausta, acompanhada de um solidário Remo, e encontrei minhas amigas também solidárias me esperando acordadas no dormitório. Batemos um papinho rápido, e fomos dormir. Bem, elas foram. Eu fiquei escrevendo. Mas agora vou dormir. Amanhã é um outro longo dia...

**QUARTA-FEIRA, 01 DE MAIO**

SALA COMUNAL, 17:50

O dia da mentira foi em abril, mas como eu me esqueci, vou comemorar hoje, um mês depois. Se eu escrever algo que não condiza com a realidade dos meus sentimentos, eu culpo o meu dia da mentira atrasado:

As aulas foram totalmente tranqüilas, nenhum stress, nenhum dever para semana que vem; as refeições também, maravilhosas. Adorei os brócolis no vapor que tivemos no almoço! Também não tive nenhum stress em relação aos meus sentimentos por um cara que eu nem sei se gosto, e tenho certeza que a reunião com os monitores hoje vai ser super legal e descontraída!

DORMITÓRIO, 23:55

Sem dúvidas, um dia realmente perfeito.

**QUINTA-FEIRA, 02 DE MAIO**

SALA COMUNAL, 20:30

Ok, estou um pouco assustada com o quanto eu posso ser irônica, até mesmo sarcástica, quando se trata da minha vida e minha perspectiva sobre ela. Mas é que meus dias têm sido bem ruins, mesmo. Tenho desabafado com Emelina, minha psicóloga de plantão, mas não tem adiantado muito. Em parte porque eu não conto pra ela exatamente tudo o que vem me afligindo durante esses dias. Como, por exemplo, a minha incerteza sobre os sentimentos de James por mim. Porque, se eu dissesse isso a ela, além de estar confirmando meus sentimentos por ele (apesar de eu ter certeza de que ela já sabe, de qualquer jeito), ela me mandaria procurá-lo e dizer toda a verdade. Mas eu não posso! Justamente porque não tenho certeza se ele gosta mesmo de mim... Porque, se ele gostasse, acho que já teria, sei lá, feito alguma coisa. Já que eu já dei uma dica sobre meus verdadeiros sentimentos por ele, sabe. Quero dizer, ele nunca mais falou comigo, só "bom dia" e etc.'s do gênero. E no meio de toda essa minha loucura, ainda não consegui tomar o meu banho relaxante no banheiro dos monitores. Fui lá hoje de novo, mas estava ocupado, e ontem também. É, eu ando meio sem sorte ultimamente.

Ai ai... Agora preciso ir... Esse Baile de Primavera é realmente um saco!!

DORMITÓRIO, 23:35

Falando sério: por que James Potter gostaria de namorar comigo, Lily Evans, sem que fosse para exibir-me como seu troféu? Não faz sentido... Não sou tão bonita, existem outras garotas mais bonitas que eu na escola... Não tenho nada de interessante... Pra falar a verdade, eu sou uma chata... Só faço reclamar, brigar, estudar, e escrever compulsivamente sobre todos os meus sentimentos insanos nesse diário. Só. Se ele gosta mesmo de mim, gostaria de saber o que o atraiu. Porque, sinceramente, ele só podia estar louco quando se apaixonou por mim.

**SEXTA-FEIRA, 04 DE MAIO**

POÇÕES, 15:00

Bilhetinho do James:

"_Ei, Lily. Podemos conversar?"_

"Agora não James. Não vê que estou ocupada com essa poção?"

"_Ora, Lírio, tenho certeza que você pode deixar isso daí de lado e me dar um pouco de atenção... Vamos, eu quero falar com você!"_

"Já disse que agora não dá! Me deixe terminar isso, ok?"

"_Ta bom... não precisa ficar nervosa..."_

"Eu não estou nervosa, você é que está me irritando!"

"_Ta bom, já entendi o recado. Tchau."_

Ok, eu queria falar com James; eu queria que ele falasse comigo; no entanto, fui rude com ele. O que está acontecendo comigo??

BIBLIOTECA, 17:15

Bem, agora eu tenho um motivo pra ficar realmente chateada com James. Quero dizer, o que ele fez foi mesmo muito infantil.

No meio da aula de Poções, só porque ele não curte muito a matéria, resolveu aprontar uma pro Snape! E eu achando que ele tinha mudado de vez.

Ele jogou umas bombas de bosta (tão típico dele) no caldeirão do coitado, e a poção dele que estava mais perfeita que a minha (ele é muito mais talentoso do que eu.), explodiu bem na hora que o professor Slughorn estava passando pra conferir.

"É, parece que o senhor acrescentou ingredientes demais na sua poção, Sr. Snape. Sinto muito, mas terei que te dar um zero."

Coitado do garoto! Eu sei que ele é asqueroso, e que não hesitaria em fazer algo para me prejudicar se tivesse a oportunidade, mas eu sinceramente não acho que ele merecia algo desse tipo! Eu acredito no melhor das pessoas.

_E a Lily-Boazinha ataca novamente!_

Enfim, os marotos gargalhavam, talvez apenas com a exceção de Remo, que disfarçava o riso, do desastre que eles causaram ao pobre Snape. Eu apenas encarei James friamente, revirando meus olhos em seguida e soltando um "Francamente!" daqueles bem típicos de mim. O sorriso dele murchou um pouco, mas quando viu a cara toda suja do Snape, voltou a gargalhar.

E esse é outro motivo para eu ficar chateada com o Potter! Ta, eu sei que o tema Snape é meio recorrente nas nossas brigas, mas é que eu detesto injustiça. E se eu já não estava falando com James antes, agora estou falando menos ainda. Ou seja, nada. Mas um nada com amargura. Quando encontro com ele nos corredores, viro a cara. Mas é claro que depois me arrependo, porque nesses momentos de raiva, eu esqueço que gosto dessa criatura. Uma criatura detestável. Mas que eu amo.

Oh, maldita contradição!

DORMITÓRIO, 23:30

Saindo da biblioteca, fui novamente tentar tomar o meu tão sonhado banho no banheiro dos monitores, e dessa vez a sorte estava comigo. O banheiro estava livre e desimpedido, pronto para meu uso!

Passei um bom tempo na banheira (que mais parece uma piscina) apenas relaxando. Estive muito estressada por esses dias. Foi a morte do meu avô, aquela febre doida, a minha quase-confissão dos meus sentimentos por James, a conversa-discussão com Melissa Adams, a organização do Baile de Primavera, minha recente depressão por auto-estima baixa... É coisa demais. E a tendência é só piorar, já que depois que o baile passar, a única coisa que saberei fazer é estudar para os N.I.E.M.'s. Mas não devo pensar nisso agora. Preciso _relaxar_.

Felizmente, já não estava mais me importando tanto com a história do Snape na aula. Menos um motivo pra ficar emburrada.

Depois fui jantar. Minhas amigas se preocuparam com o meu sumiço, já que fiquei umas duas horas no banho, mas menti (não sei porquê, mas tenho uma certa tendência a contar mentiras) e disse que estava estudando. E aí elas se preocuparam mais ainda, porque acham que eu ando fazendo coisas demais. Aí eu expliquei todos os meus motivos para estudar tanto, e tal, e elas me chamaram de louca. Eu sou mesmo louca, não? É, foi o que pensei.

De qualquer forma, James veio falar comigo depois do jantar, num dos corredores do castelo:

- _Ei Lily, ta tudo bem com você? _– ele é muito observador! Eu podia jurar que a minha cara de "pára o mundo que eu quero descer e vomitar" estava bem discreta...

- _Ahn... Sim... Quero dizer... Não... Er... Não sei ao certo..._ – respondi meio tonta, tentando respirar fundo, me apoiando numa janela próxima.

- _Nossa, eu diria que você está péssima! Me conte, o que aconteceu? Foi a Adams? Ou então o Leigh?_ _Você ainda está chateada com aquele lance do Snape? Olha, se for por isso..._– ele começou, com um tom meio-desesperado-sem-querer-ser-mas-já-sendo.

- _Não, não foi nada disso. Eu só... Preciso ficar um pouco sozinha. É. Só isso..._ – e recomecei a andar lentamente, em direção à Torre da Grifinória, sem dar atenção a ele.

- _Lily..._

_- Me deixe em paz, Potter. Por favor._ – e saí dali, sem olhar pra cara dele. Mas acho que era uma cara de cervinho abandonado, ou algo parecido.

Ok, eu fui rude com ele de novo! Reclamo a semana inteira que ele não fala comigo, e quando ele finalmente fala, eu só dou patadas! E certamente não entendi porque o chamei de Potter. Afinal, nós já passamos dessa fase. E eu não estava mais com raiva por causa do lance do Snape, eu juro! Enquanto voltava para a sala comunal o mais rápido possível, e tentando respirar coordenadamente, esbarrei em Bryan, que prontamente me arrastou para o Lily's Garden para resolver umas coisas, afinal, sou monitora-chefe. Fui lá, resolvi tudo; já está tudo pronto para amanhã à noite.

Voltei para a Torre da Grifinória mais cansada que o normal, mas dessa vez não tinha nada a ver com os ataques de Narcisa Black, ou trabalho excessivo na organização do baile; o cansaço vinha de dentro. E eu não sei por quê. Não entendo, simplesmente não entendo. Não entendo porque fui tão rude com James. Estou tão confusa... Talvez eu só precise descansar um pouco... Amanhã é sábado, vou aproveitar para dormir a manhã toda...

**SÁBADO, 05 DE MAIO, (DIA DO BAILE)**

SALA COMUNAL, 11:00

Ok, eu sei que eu disse que ia dormir a manhã inteira; e até teria conseguido, se não tivesse tido insônia. O que acabou se tornando parte do meu cotidiano este ano. Felizmente, não fiquei acordada sozinha. Bem, vou contar tudo desde o início.

Lá estava eu, às duas da manhã, deitada em minha cama de dossel; já tinha desistido de dormir há muito tempo, e como minhas mãos estavam cansadas de escrever, preferi contar carneirinhos, que logo viraram hipogrifos. E contei até 3794 hipogrifos, mas depois me entediei completamente, e ainda estava acesa demais para conseguir dormir. Foi então que me lembrei: o baile era hoje! É claro que eu sabia, todos na escola comentavam, até os alunos mais novos, como Anabeth Green, que não podem ir ao baile, comentavam sobre ele; mas é que ainda não tinha caído a ficha, que hoje, era o dia em que eu iria ao baile acompanhada de James. O _Potter_. E aí eu fiquei mais preocupada ainda.

Porque eu tinha dado aquele passa-fora nele, e nem tive a chance de me explicar. E se ele não quisesse mais me levar ao baile? Não que seja problema, eu acho que poderia ir sozinha, já que sou a monitora-chefe, e uma das organizadoras do baile, acho que Dumbledore ou qualquer outro professor me deixaria ir ao baile desacompanhada sem problemas, mas... A grande questão não é _essa_. O problema é: _e se ele estiver chateado comigo?_

Porque se estivesse, eu ficaria realmente péssima. Bem, quando pensei nisso, de madrugada, já estava me sentindo péssima. E decidi então que _precisava_ falar com James. Imediatamente.

Vesti um roupão por cima da minha camisola de florzinhas e desci as escadas, decidida a entrar no dormitório dos garotos e chamá-lo para conversar; porém, antes que eu pudesse bater na porta deles, a porta se abriu. Adivinha quem era?

Errou se pensou "James".

Era, na verdade, Remo.

- _Lily? O que faz aqui?_ – ele perguntou, esfregando o olho com uma mão e com a outra encostando a porta atrás de si.

-_ Er... Estava sem sono e... Eu estava descendo as escadas quando vi você abrindo a porta..._ – menti. – _E você, o que está fazendo acordado?_

- _Ah, eu vim buscar um copo de água... _– ele me olhou intrigado, já na sala comunal. Eu suspirei e me sentei no sofá, ao que ele repetiu o gesto.

_- Ta tudo bem com você, Lily? Eu tenho te achado tão cansada ultimamente... Você está se esforçando demais na organização desse baile..._ – pelo menos alguém notou que eu não estou normal...

Encarei-o de soslaio (se é que dá pra fazer isso) e soltei um gemido, me acomodando melhor no sofá, abraçando minhas pernas, ignorando um estalo baixo que escutei vindo das escadas.

- _Pra falar a verdade... Eu não to muito bem não... E não só em relação ao trabalho da monitoria..._ – agora eu desviara meu olhar para as chamas dançantes da lareira, ponderando se eu devia continuar nesse assunto.

- _Hum... Tem alguma coisa que eu poderia ajudar?_ – ele perguntou solidário, ao que eu sorri de levinho. Suspirei mais uma vez, e mandei bala.

_- É em relação ao James._ – ele deu um micro sorrisinho, olhando o copo que tinha em suas mãos antes de voltar a me encarar – _Eu... Meio que briguei com ele hoje, e... Bem. Eu queria me desculpar._

_- Só se desculpar?_ - ele me lançou aquele olhar professoral, que não te deixa esconder nada, sabe? Ele é muito bom com esses olhares...

_- Bem... Ok. A questão é que eu amo o seu amigo. Nunca deixei de amar, mesmo depois de todos aqueles problemas que tivemos; mesmo ele sendo um idiota completo; mesmo sabendo que provavelmente nós dois nunca daríamos certo, porque somos opostos demais; e que se um dia ficássemos juntos um de nós poria tudo a perder e sairíamos magoados; e mesmo incerta se sou digna dele ou não, porque ele é "O" cara e eu sou apenas eu, ruiva e sem graça, por mais que eu deteste me colocar em uma posição tão submissa. Mas, por mais que eu o odeie; eu o amo._

Pronto. O que eu levara muito tempo para descobrir e aceitar, eu tinha dito sem rodeios para o amigo ao meu lado; porque pra ele eu disse tudo isso numa boa e pro James eu não conseguia nem pedir desculpas?

- _Nossa... Bem, eu já sabia que você o amava; só não sabia desse resto todo..._ – Remo admitiu surpreso, ao que eu não fiquei surpresa nem um pouco, já que isso não devia ser mais segredo pra ninguém. Eu não consigo esconder meus sentimentos. Por mais que eu me esforce...

_- Pois é. Entende porque pra mim é tão difícil resolver tudo com o James? Não é tão simples quanto pode parecer..._

_- Bem, analisando desse ponto de vista...Talvez você até tenha razão. Mas eu acho que você pensa demais, Lily._ – arqueei uma sobrancelha, a cabeça encostada no encosto do sofá.

_- Continue..._

_- Bom... Você se preocupa demais com os detalhes. Esqueça todos esses supostos problemas e complicações; vocês se amam, e isso é o que importa._ – soltei um suspiro, ainda não convencida pelas palavras de Remo – _Veja o meu caso. Eu terminei com a Mel por medo de ela descobrir a minha condição e não me querer mais... Aí ela ficou magoada e eu também, e se não fosse ela ter descoberto, e me aceitado desse jeito, ainda estaríamos separados e sofrendo._

Remo estava certo quanto a isso; se a gente pensa demais, não aproveita o momento. E foi pensando nisso que eu disse em seguida:

- _Hum... Talvez, apenas talvez você tenha razão..._

_- É claro que tenho _– ele deu um sorriso maroto - _E então, vai contar a ele?_

_- Hum?_ – perguntei; tinha me distraído com um barulho que pensei ter ouvido atrás de nós.

- _Vai contar ao James que você o ama?_

_- Nem pensar!_ – respondi, com obviedade, ao que ele me encarou confuso. _– Eu não posso me expor assim... Não sem ter certeza de que ele me ama mesmo, - e não me diga que ele me ama - e que não está chateado comigo no momento._ _E além do mais, se ele for esperto e juntar toda as peças, saberá que eu o amo. Aliás, duvido que ele não saiba. E se não fez nada a respeito, é porque provavelmente não está mais interessado em mim._ – completei, como se tivesse dito a coisa mais certa do mundo. Ou talvez da conversa.

Remo estava perplexo com a minha linha de pensamento. Até eu estava. Eu sou brilhante, não?

_- Lily, ele pode até saber... Mas já pensou que talvez fosse importante pra ele saber isso vindo de você, e não de suposições que ele tenha feito? E depois, como você ainda afirma que ele não te ama, mesmo depois de todas as provas de amor que ele já te deu?_ – Remo não conseguia acreditar no que eu estava dizendo.

- _Remo. Os sentimentos das pessoas mudam da noite pro dia, com qualquer coisinha. Quem me garante que ele ainda me ama, mesmo depois de eu ter brigado com ele? E se ele cansou de correr atrás de mim? Não, não posso me expor. A menos que eu tenha certeza. – _respondi com a voz sem um pingo de esperança, e ignorando na resposta a primeira parte da fala de Remo; realmente, eu não tinha pensado que talvez James precisasse me ouvir dizendo que o amo...

- _Mas, vocês vão ao baile juntos amanhã, não vão?_

_- Vamos, eu acho. Bem, talvez eu tenha que confirmar isso amanhã. Mas isso não significa que ele esteja "de bem" comigo; Até porquê, a essa altura não há mais ninguém disponível, mesmo para James Potter. Ele não tem escolha a não ser ir comigo... ._

_- Lily. Você está pensando._

_- Mas é claro que estou pensando, é a única coisa que consigo fazer no momento. Pensar no quanto eu sou ridícula por amar um cara que eu nem sei se me ama, sabendo que nunca daria certo..._

_- Lily. _– ele interrompeu a minha divagação _– Não pense. Aja com o seu coração._

_- Mas Remo, e se..._

_- Não pense! _– ele mandou, antes que eu concluísse meu pensamento – _Agora, já está bem tarde, e eu acho que você deveria ir dormir um pouco; amanhã é o grande dia._

_- Eu sei. Tenho pensado nesse dia desde que Dumbledore o anunciou em janeiro..._ – confidenciei com um olhar temeroso.

- _Ok; olha, vai dar tudo certo amanhã. O baile vai ser legal, apesar de tudo. E você vai conversar com o James, e vocês dois vão resolver tudo. É só você não pensar muito nisso. Esqueça todos os empecilhos, não pense nas conseqüências; pense apenas com o seu coração._

_- Ok... você tem razão. Vou... tentar não pensar... boa noite, Remo. E... obrigada._ – sorri, subindo as escadas.

- _Disponha._ – ele sorriu de volta, e eu entrei no meu dormitório.

Remo disse que era pra eu não pensar, agir com o meu coração, e tudo se resolverá. Espero que ele esteja certo.

14:10

James não apareceu no almoço. Bem, ele também não apareceu no café-da-manhã, mas os garotos disseram que ele ainda estava dormindo; mas acho que ele não poderia estar dormindo até agora.

Acho que eu devia falar com ele. Isto é, quando ele aparecer; para pedir desculpas por meu comportamento estranho dessa semana. E quem sabe conferir se ainda vamos juntos ao baile. Mas e se ele não aparecer...

Ok, Remo disse para eu não pensar; tudo bem. Eu não tenho que me preocupar com nada, não é mesmo? Uma hora James vai ter que aparecer, e aí eu falo com ele. É. Tudo sob controle.

BIBLIOTECA, 16:20

James finalmente apareceu. Explicou que tinha ido ao corujal e depois à cabana de Hagrid.

Eu estava passando no corredor, vindo para cá, quando esbarrei nele:

_- Lily! Eu estava te procurando..._

_- Ah, oi... – _falei, sem entusiasmo nenhum em minha voz, que permaneceu desse jeito durante toda essa conversa.

_- O baile hoje à noite... Ainda ta de pé?_ – ele parecia ansioso, embora eu tenha percebido um micro-sorrisinho nos lábios dele.

- _Claro, nós vamos juntos, certo?_ – ele assentiu com a cabeça – _Ah, e eu queria te pedir desculpas... Eu fiquei muito nervosa essa semana, e... Acabei descontando em você..._ – pronto, essa parte já tava resolvida.

- _Ah, tudo bem... Eu entendo..._ – ele sorriu passando as mãos nos cabelos. Gesto irritante... – _Então, eu te pego às sete e quarenta e cinco no Saguão de Entrada, ok?_

- _Ahn... Tudo bem, mas porque a gente não se encontra na sala comunal mesmo?_ – isso tava esquisito...

- _É que eu tenho que resolver uma coisa antes... Mas não se preocupe, eu estarei te esperando.­_ – ele mudou para uma feição misteriosa.

_- Hum... Está bem..._

_- Então até mais!_ – ele saiu agitado, mas não sem antes me beijar a bochecha.

Estou achando muito esquisito... O que será que ele vai fazer antes do baile? Hum... Talvez eu não devesse pensar muito nisso. Remo disse para não pensar. Bom, talvez seja algum tipo de tradição marota. É, deve ser isso.

Bom, agora vou voltar ao meu livro e...

Espere! Estou escutando alguma coisa... Uma conversa... Sinistra... Vou tentar transcrever tudo aqui!

_Malfoy: Então, vai ser hoje à noite? Naquele lugar?_

_Snape: Sim, logo antes do baile. Ninguém irá procurá-lo por lá._

_M: Perfeito... Aquele exibido vai aprender uma lição..._

_S: E eu vou me vingar, por todos esses anos de humilhação!_

E os dois riram maleficamente, em silêncio, numa seção inabitada da biblioteca antes de saírem e tomarem rumos separados.

Fiquei meio intrigada com essa conversa. Eles com certeza estão aprontando alguma, e sendo quem são, não será nada bom... se ao menos eu soubesse quem é a vítima, talvez poderia avisar...

DORMITÓRIO, 17:05

Depois de ler muitos livros na biblioteca, por incrível que pareça eu me entediei, e resolvi voltar à Torre. Até porquê eu já devia começar a me arrumar.

O dormitório das garotas do sétimo ano está um caos. De um lado, uma Alice de roupão, com os cabelos molhados, fazendo ajustes em seu vestido vermelho; de outro, uma Marlene agitada, transitando entre o banheiro e o quarto, o cabelo preso em bobes e procurando desesperadamente pelo outro par da sandália prateada de salto fino que usará com seu vestido azul-claro. Emelina acaba de sair do banheiro, uma toalha enrolada na cabeça e vestindo um roupão, e abre calmamente uma frasqueira que contém suas poucas maquiagens e jóias/bijuterias. Na porta do armário, nossos vestidos de baile estão estendidos. E eu estou aqui, parada, olhando o caos, sem ser notada.

_- Lily, o que está fazendo que ainda não está se arrumando ?_ – pergunta Alice histérica. – _O baile é daqui a pouco, você tem que se arrumar!_

É, acho que não posso mais ficar deitada no conforto da minha cama. Tenho que me arrumar para o Baile de Primavera. Oh Merlin.

SALA COMUNAL, 19:35

Tomei um bom banho, e vesti meu lindo vestido cor-de-rosa clarinho. Nossa, tinha me esquecido de como ele é _mesmo_ bonito. O decote em forma de coração, o corpete todo bordado de flores coloridas (que eu tenho certeza de que não era assim antes; isso tem cara de coisas de Alice e sua agulha mágica incontrolável), a saia de tule rodada com mais flores coloridas, e ainda brilhando um pouco. _(**N/A:** sabem o vestido da Lisbela, de Lisbela e o Prisioneiro? Tipo ele, mas em vez de branco, rosa) _Fiz uma maquiagem bem leve no rosto (não gosto de nada muito exagerado, carregado. Tem que ser bem _clean_), e prendi meus cabelos num coque frouxo, deixando alguns fios cacheados caindo harmoniosamente. Ainda usei a tiara que mamãe me deu (idéia de Marlene), no alto da cabeça. Felizmente a tiara é bem pequena e discreta.

Bem, eu estou pronta, e minhas amigas também.

Alice está estonteante em seu vestido vermelho, a saia rodada e de tule como a minha, a parte de cima do vestido bem apertada marcando seus atributos normais (e não descomunais como os de Marlene) e usando luvas vermelhas até os cotovelos. Alice adora luvas. Seus cabelos estão mais lisos que o normal, com franja, e soltos, sem nenhum penteado. Mas ainda assim está bonito.

Marlene está até delicada demais para seu estilo; o vestido azul-claro tomara-que-caia com uns detalhes prateados e azul-marinhos na parte de cima, e a parte de baixo não é muito rodada, é quase reta. E o vestido não é como o meu, o de Mel e o de Alice, que tem uma espécie de separação do corpete para a saia; ele é todo unificado. Uma coisa só. Ah, e tem uma écharpe azul-marinho acompanhando. Lene abdicou de seus costumeiros cabelos lisos por um cabelo ondulado e cacheado nas pontas, realmente muito bonito, com duas mechas, uma de cada lado, presas para trás com uma presilha de prata.

Emelina está tão fofa em seu vestido cor-de-pêssego! Ela fez uma trança gorda com seus cabelos loiros e cacheados e colocou pequenas presilhas de borboletinhas neles.

Quando descemos as escadas, em fila, encontramos lá em baixo um Sirius ansioso, um Remo calmo e sentado numa poltrona, conversando com um Frank também calmo. Quando eles nos viram, tiveram que se segurar pra não babar. Foi tipo, tão fofo! Igual àquelas cenas de filmes de romance (que eu simplesmente amo). Frank abriu um sorriso fofo para Alice, disse que ela estava linda e a cumprimentou com um selinho. Remo fez basicamente o mesmo com Emelina, mas com mais timidez, porque convenhamos, mesmo depois de anos de namoro, eles sempre serão tímidos. E Sirius, eu simplesmente preciso descrever com detalhes a reação dele.

_- Lene..._ – ele permaneceu estático, a boca aberta, olhando Marlene terminar de descer os degraus daquele jeito dela, lançando um olhar fatal.

- _Fecha a boca se não entra mosca, Black_! – ela riu maliciosa, postando-se à frente dele, esperando ele reclamar por ela tê-lo chamado pelo sobrenome.

- _Lene, você está maravilhosa..._ – eu tenho certeza de que ela corou um pouquinho! – _Ei, você me chamou de Black?_

E aí todos riram, inclusive eu, porque o Sirius é assim mesmo: meio lesado. Depois que os casais se reconheceram apaixonados, minha presença – segurando vela – foi notada pelos homens do recinto:

_- Lily, você está muito bonita!_ – falou Remo gentil, no que eu sorri amarelo.

_- É Lil, você está um arraso. Ai! _– Lene deu um chute na canela de Sirius. Por mais que ela tivesse disfarçado, eu vi! E ri discretamente.

- _Ah, obrigada. Er, por acaso vocês sabem do seu amigo?_ – perguntei tentando não parecer preocupada, alisando meu vestido.

_- O James ficou pronto tem tempo, e disse que ia resolver uma coisa... Mas falou que vai te encontrar daqui a pouco lá no saguão..._

_- Hum... Ok. Então... Suponho que vocês já estejam indo, certo? _

- _É..._ – falaram.

– _Mas se você quiser, a gente pode esperar vocês e vamos todos juntos! _– disse Alice, no que os outros concordaram com murmúrios.

- _Ah, não se preocupem comigo!_ – falei tentando soar casual – _Eu tenho mesmo que pegar uma coisa lá em cima, e provavelmente retocar a maquiagem... Podem ir! Nos encontramos lá no jardim!_

_- Ok... Então vemos você e o James lá, certo?_ – Marlene quis confirmar. Assenti com a cabeça, eles deram tchauzinhos e eu aqui fiquei, na sala comunal.

Observei todos os outros grifinórios saírem para o baile, inclusive as irmãs Adams que surpreendentemente me sorriram simpáticas, usando vestidos quase idênticos: Melissa usava um vestido preto de um ombro só e de barra assimétrica, que por acaso era o que eu experimentei lá na Trapobelo; ela combinou muito com aquele vestido sem graça. E a irmã usava um modelo igual, mas era cinza, meio prateado.

Bem, acho que já está quase na hora de encontrar James lá no saguão. É melhor eu ir. E encarar meu destino.

Nossa, essa frase soou muito legal! Tipo um filme! Mas não se aplica à minha situação atual. Quero dizer, o meu destino no momento presente é encontrar o James e irmos para o baile, mas não é como se fosse uma coisa permanente e definitiva. Não é como se depois desse baile nós fôssemos ficar juntos _pra sempre_. Não, espero que não. Porque nós íamos brigar muito, e... o que estou dizendo? Estou divagando sobre um possível futuro com James? Estou ficando louca!

_Ok Lily, relaxa._ Vou respirar fundo, e vou encontrá-lo para irmos juntos ao baile. Só isso. É. Tudo sobre controle.

SAGUÃO DE ENTRADA, 20:15

Tudo _não_ está sob controle. Já estou aqui há uma meia hora, já passa da hora que James combinou comigo, e ele ainda não apareceu!

Ok, primeiro devo explicar porque estou escrevendo em meu diário aqui, no Saguão de Entrada. Bem, é simples. Eu sou uma escritora-compulsiva e arrumei uma bolsa para trazer o meu diário para a festa. Mas é claro que na bolsa tem outras coisas, como um espelho de bolsa e um batom, além da minha varinha – achei aquela conversa do Snape e do Malfoy muito suspeita... Mas não se espante, minha bolsa não é _enorme_. É de um tamanho _normal_. E ela até que combina com o meu vestido: é florida.

Mas, voltando ao que realmente importa... Estou aqui, sentada na escada, meu penteado está lentamente se desfazendo de tanto que movo a cabeça de nervosismo, atenta a qualquer som ou movimento. O baile está rolando lá no Lily's Garden, o lindo jardim que _eu_ decorei e que James me "deu" no meu aniversário, e eu estou aqui, em meu lindo vestido de baile, sentada na escada, escrevendo em meu diário. Porque o meu par do baile não apareceu. E isso já tem _meia hora_. Ok, eu já estou começando a ficar ligeiramente chateada. Na verdade, já estou na parte dos bufos. Daqui a pouco começarei a xingá-lo.

Maldito Potter! Por que ele está fazendo isso comigo? Será uma espécie de brincadeira? Ele está aprontando uma comigo, é isso? Me deixar plantada esperando? Isso não é coisa que se faça! Não com a pessoa que se diz amar! Se bem que tem muito tempo que ele não me diz isso... Talvez eu esteja certa; talvez ele não me ame mais, e tenha desistido de mim. Cansou-se. E eu só fui descobrir que o amo mesmo,_ pra valer,_ agora. Tarde demais, Lily. O momento passou.

Que dramático. Me sinto tão... Esquecida. E desimportante – se é que essa palavra existe... Acho que vou chorar... _(**N/A:** não, essa não é uma atitude emo, ok? Nada contra, mas a Lily não é emo. Pelo menos eu tento que ela não seja. :s)_ Ok Lily, recomponha-se. Você está borrando sua maquiagem.

/Pausa para retocar a maquiagem/

Ok, chega de pensar asneiras. Talvez a demora de James não tenha nada a ver com o ex-sentimento de amor que ele tem por mim – agora, no caso, desamor. Talvez eu esteja sendo egoísta demais, como _ele_ costuma ser, achando que James está _extremamente_ atrasado porque decidiu me fazer de palhaça; apesar de esta ser uma possibilidade. Quero dizer, a única. Por que outro motivo ele estaria desaparecido?

Ai, eu sei... Não devo pensar muito nisso... Remo disse para não pensar... E não é como se eu seguisse exatamente tudo aquilo que me dizem... Mas é que Remo é uma pessoa sábia, e provavelmente entende mais de sentimentos do que eu, que sou tão obtusa nesse assunto quanto James o é. Eu tenho que agir com o meu coração. _Confiar_ no meu coração. Isso. Confiança é a palavra-chave.

James me ama. – _eu acho_ - E... Eu também o amo. - _certo?_ - Eu realmente devia dizer isso a ele... Talvez o deixasse feliz.

E pode ser que esse sumiço dele não tenha nenhuma relação comigo. Talvez uma pessoa vingativa o tenha encontrado e o azarado, e ele agora está preso pelo pé em algum lugar por aí...

Ei! Essa com certeza _é _uma possibilidade! A conversa que eu escutei hoje do Snape com o Malfoy... É isso! Eles falavam de James!

Oh Merlin, por favor me ajude! Onde é que pode estar o James? Eles disseram que seria num lugar onde ninguém o encontraria... Provavelmente num lugar que ele nunca vai... Bom, tem a biblioteca, mas a esta hora está fechada, e todo mundo sabe que a Madame Pince _mora_ lá... Ah, vamos Lily, pense...

Já sei! As masmorras! O Snape está sempre por lá, e o James nunca vai lá!

Oh Merlin, ele deve estar em apuros!

Eu preciso ir agora! Salvá-lo e dizer que o amo!

LILY'S GARDEN, PLENO BAILE DE PRIMAVERA, 21:50

James está a salvo; e nada poderia estar mais perfeito!

Depois escrevo mais, estou indo dançar com as garotas!

DORMITÓRIO, 02:45

O baile foi... Maravilhoso! Amanhã conto em detalhes!

_Tópicos para escrever amanhã:_

_- luta_

_- show_

_- dança_

_- Torre de Astronomia_

_- poema._

**DOMINGO, 06 DE MAIO**

JARDINS, 10:30

Hoje eu até que acordei bem cedo, tendo em vista que o baile de ontem foi terminar lá pelas três da manhã... Provavelmente sou a única (além dos professores) que já acordou. Me vesti, e tomei café-da-manhã no Salão Principal vazio, e decidi vir para cá, aproveitar essa manhã gloriosa, junto às árvores, à beira do lago, observando a minha companheira Lula-Gigante nadar tranquilamente pelas águas calmas desse lindo e maravilhoso lago...

Ok, eu sei que suas páginas já estão ansiosas pelos acontecimentos de ontem à noite, Diário. Então, irei direto ao assunto.

Me levantei da escada e saí para as masmorras, decidida a encontrar James e salvá-lo, caso estivesse realmente em apuros como eu imaginava. Bingo.

Encontrei Snape com a varinha apontada para James, que estava dependurado de cabeça para baixo, vestido em seus trajes bruxos de gala – de cor preta -, os braços cruzados, os cabelos para baixo, numa expressão de tédio extremo. Era até engraçado. Me mantive escondida atrás de uma parede, esperando pelo _momento oportuno_ _(**N/A**: Piratas do Caribe! xD)._

_- Agora somos só eu e você, Potter! _– ouvi Snape sibilar, da parede em que eu estava escondida. – _Você se acha engraçado, pregando peças em mim o tempo todo... Mas agora eu vou me vingar!_

_- Ah, deixa de conversa mole, ranhoso. Grande coisa, você me pendurou de cabeça pra baixo aqui nas masmorras, onde ninguém pode me ver e me ridicularizar. É o melhor que pode fazer?_ – ouvi James resmungar, no que Snape ficou mais raivoso.

_- Cale a boca, Potter!_ – ele atingiu James com algum feitiço, no que este gritou de dor. – _Vou te deixar aí durante todo o Baile de Primavera, e ninguém vai te encontrar!_ – isso é verdade; ninguém procuraria James nas masmorras. A não ser o cérebro, aqui.

Bem, decidi que não podia mais tolerar aquilo; eu admito que não impedi o Snape logo de primeira para que ele tivesse o prazer de se vingar _um pouquinho_ por tudo o que o James fez pra ele. Mas tudo tem limite. Ele não pode simplesmente lançar azarações e outros feitiços no Potter; a única pessoa que pode causar dor nele, tanto física quanto moral, sou eu! E então eu saquei minha varinha e saí detrás da parede que estava, marchando em direção à dupla.

- _Snape! Parado aí!_ – ele crispou os lábios, imóvel.

- _Evans. A que nos deve o desprazer de sua presença imunda? Veio salvar o namorado Potter? – _ele falou numa voz calma e controlada, irônico como sempre.

_- Ei, não fala com ela assim não, ranhoso!_ – exclamou James, a cabeça vermelha, devido ao tempo que passara com ela para baixo, tentando chutá-lo mesmo com os pés presos para cima. Coitado; acho que James não bate bem da cabeça...

- _Cala a boca James. Deixa que eu resolvo isso... _– me virei para ele rapidamente, e voltando a encarar Snape à minha frente. – _E você, tenha mais respeito comigo. Menos vinte pontos para a Sonserina. Agora solte o Potter._

- _Ora Evans, se pensa que vai me intimidar descontando _pontos – ele debochou – _está muito enganada. E eu aconselho que você saia agora se não quiser acabar como o seu namoradinho._

_- Snape, eu não estou brincando. Solte o Potter ou vai ser pior pra você._ – falei ameaçadora, a varinha apontada firmemente para ele.

Mas aí apareceu outro sonserino: Lucius Malfoy.

_- Ora, ora, Severus, o que temos aqui? Eu saio por um minuto, e já temos companhia? Pena que seja tão desagradável e de sangue indigno..._

_- Cale a boca, Lucius. –_ ele vociferou nervoso, enquanto eu começava a me afligir, a varinha bem apertada em minha mão direita. Agora eram dois perversos contra euzinha?

-_ Snape. _– falei num tom autoritário – _Pela última vez,_ s_olte o Potter e saia, antes que seja pior._

_- Ora Evans, o que vai fazer? Todos os professores e funcionários estão lá fora, você sabe disso... Você não pode fazer nada... E olha... acho que você está em desvantagem._ – falou agora Malfoy, com sua voz arrastada, sacando a varinha, tão rapidamente que eu nem pude impedir com um _Expeliarmus_, e apontando para mim, imitando o gesto de Snape.

- _Seus covardes! O duelo era pra ser comigo, e não com ela! Venham lutar comigo e deixem-na em paz!_ – bradou James, e agora se dirigindo a mim, preocupado - _Lily, sai daqui! Eu me viro_! – James foi atingido por um ataque de Snape_ (**N/A:** sinto muito, mas eu não sei como dizer isso... não é como se fosse um feitiço, ou uma azaração... é um ataque... sei lá. E eu não vou procurar nos livros, portanto... vai ficar assim tosco mesmo; afinal ,essa é uma fic de romance, e não de aventura/ação! Me desculpem mesmo. )_, que o fez gritar e o deixou meio mole, mas ainda pendurado pelos pés.

- _Tem razão Potter, nossos planos se alteraram um pouco... Mas eu estou apreciando essa nova situação... Torna tudo mais divertido..._

_- Deixe de papo, Lucius, vamos terminar logo com isso! _– vociferou Snape mais uma vez; dava pra ver que ele não estava gostando da interferência do colega de casa; aposto como ele queria derrotar a mim e James sozinho.

- _Está bem, Severus, vamos logo com isso, sem mais delongas_ _Evans... Prepare-se para o seu fim!_

Ouvindo eles falando assim, até parece que eles iam mesmo levar esse duelo – ou "trielo" - à sério; como se fossem me deixar mortalmente ferida, ou algo do tipo. Como provavelmente queriam ter feito com James. Mas, eles são covardes e babacas_,_e preferiram atacar a "garota indefesa". Rá! Pobres deles! Depois daquelas aulas de DCAT que tive com James, fiquei craque nisso... Eles não sabiam o que tinha por vir...

Bem, ao que Malfoy terminou de dizer aquela frase, ele lançou um 'feitiço' em minha direção, mas eu consegui desviar, e lancei um _Expeliarmus_ nele, fazendo a varinha dele voar para longe, e me desviando de um outro ataque vindo agora de Snape. Isso tudo, com meu vestido de baile. Pobre vestido... Ah, vale ressaltar que a essa hora meu lindo coque já tinha se desfeito... Enfim, eu estava realmente sem esperança alguma de sair bem daquela luta, sozinha. James estava se debatendo e xingando os dois de tudo que é nome, até que o Snape 'limpou' a boca dele com um feitiço, o que deixou o James com mais raiva ainda, porque é esse o tipo de coisa que ele costuma fazer, e aí ele ficou impossibilitado de falar... E eu ainda estava lá, lançando feitiços estuporantes pra todo lado, (minha mira não é lá essas coisas...) e fugindo dos deles, até que tive uma idéia... Havia um candelabro enorme bem acima das cabeças de Malfoy e Snape. Rapidamente lancei um feitiço estuporante na corrente precária que o prendia ao teto, me jogando no chão para desviar dos ataques dos dois sonserinos. Meu plano funcionou com perfeição: o candelabro caiu em cima do Malfoy, (não se preocupe, não é muito pesado; eu acho) e eu estuporei – finalmente! – o Snape, o que fez com que o feitiço que mantinha James pendurado pelos pés no ar se desfizesse e ele caísse no chão com força; os dois garotos ficaram deitados no chão, inconscientes, e eu estava muito orgulhosa de mim mesma, e feliz com minha incrível sorte.

Sorri satisfeita e, me dando conta de que James estava estatelado no chão, corri para ajudá-lo a se levantar.

- _James! Você está bem?_ – ajudei-o a se reerguer, no que ele fez precariamente, ajeitando as vestes e 'ajeitando' o cabelo.

_- Só estou um pouco tonto..._ – ele me sorriu bobamente – _Você é minha heroína..._

- _Agora, que história é essa de duelo? Poderia me explicar, senhor Potter?_ – ignorei o 'elogio', pedindo satisfação com meu tom autoritário, colocando as mãos na cintura, ao que ele soltou uma risadinha e me olhou com cara de pidão.

- _Foi só uma das minhas, como você gosta de dizer, muitas idiotices... E da qual você bravamente me salvou..._ – não pude conter um sorriso tímido, olhando para tudo ao meu redor, menos para ele.

_- Bem, você já me 'salvou' tantas vezes esse ano... Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer..._

James sorriu mais ainda, pegando minhas mãos. Naquele cenário de filme de aventura, com os dois vilões derrotados ao fundo, o mocinho olhou fundo nos olhos da mocinha e disse:

_- Não sei o que seria de mim sem você..._

_- Ah, eu sei... _

Comecei risonha, pronta a dizer que sem mim ele estava perdido, porque era muito irresponsável, e a me gabar como ele sempre faz. Mas antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele me beijou. Não importava o fato de Snape e Malfoy estarem logo ali, prontos a se reerguerem e quererem uma revanche; ou o fato de que eu não tinha certeza de _nada _sobre a minha relação com James; o importante é que estávamos ali, juntos. E eu não pensei quando ele resolveu aprofundar o beijo, segurando as minhas costas delicadamente; nem enquanto minhas mãos alisavam seu peito tonificado; e certamente não estava pensando quando ele me abraçou e me girou no ar.

Quando ele me colocou de volta no chão, encarei aqueles olhos de avelã e todo o meu medo e insegurança anteriores em relação a mim e James vieram à tona, e eu o encarei apreensiva. Quando ia abrir a boca para dizer alguma coisa, como por exemplo, que eu o amava, ouvimos Snape e Malfoy se mexendo e praguejando contra nós, e achamos que seria melhor sair dali logo.

Ficamos silenciosos durante todo o caminho até o jardim, que consistia em um tapete vermelho ladeado por pequenas roseiras e iluminado pelas luzinhas encantadas, mas não largamos as mãos um do outro. Ah, e eu refiz o meu coque com um aceno de varinha. É isso que dá, ser tão genial... Caramba, essa convivência com Potter's e Black's me faz ser completamente convencida!

Enfim, chegamos às "portas" do jardim, que é circundado por uma cerca-viva, e lá estava a professora McGonagall, com seu tradicional traje de baile escocês, mas com uma flor vermelha no coque, ao invés do costumeiro chapéu cônico. Ela implicou com nossa falta de pontualidade, ao que nós apenas sorrimos inocentes, mas nos deixou entrar e entrou logo em seguida.

Bem, lá estávamos. Tudo estava maravilhosamente lindo como eu planejara e imaginara; luzinhas coloridas encantadas por toda parte, assim como fadinhas também, as mesas redondas espalhadas por toda a extensão do jardim, com toalhas de mesa brancas e uns tecidos leves por cima, em cada mesa de uma cor diferente; no centro das mesas, um arranjo de flores brancas (pra não ficar muito espalhafatoso) e velas coloridas; as flores do jardim estavam lindas, e no centro, dentro do laguinho, tinha um chafariz. Ao fundo, o palco, já com os instrumentos, e logo à frente dele a pista de dança, com uma bola prateada daquelas de discoteca trouxa, só que ela era flutuante, e comandava as músicas que tocavam na festa, no lugar do DJ.

As pessoas ao meu redor pareciam estar se divertindo, estavam maravilhadas com o lugar, já que era desconhecido pela grande maioria dos alunos e professores. Pude ver num canto a Narcisa Black, bonita até, com um vestido longo e negro, tomara-que-caia, os cabelos loiros presos num coque e bufando, obviamente pela demora de seu namorado Malfoy, que a deixara ali plantada para ficar desacordado nas masmorras. Coitada. Numa mesa próxima à de Narcisa, as irmãs Adams fofocavam, enquanto Bryan Leigh e um outro garoto pareciam entediados com a conversa delas. Na mesa mais próxima ao palco, estavam Alice e Frank, Emelina e Remo, Marlene e Sirius, e Peter e uma garota gordinha da Lufa-Lufa que eu esqueci o nome. Minhas amigas acenaram animadas quando nos viram aproximar, e eu pude ver pelo olhar delas que indagavam se a minha situação com James estava resolvida. Dei um sorriso enigmático, desviando o olhar em seguida, no que elas ficaram mais curiosas.

- _Ah, vejo que finalmente se encontraram!_ – exclamou Sirius, oferecendo um copo de alguma bebida (nada muito forte, eu supervisionei tudo!) para James, e outro para mim, que recusei com uma piscadela.

James sorriu com o canto dos lábios sem dizer nada e sentou-se ao meu lado, na grande mesa redonda. Todos estavam conversando animados, sobre coisas que eu não seria capaz de me lembrar agora, e posso afirmar que não tinham tanta importância quanto ao que eu pensava sorrindo bobamente no momento:

_Eu e James nos beijamos._

Bem, não tinha passado disso, e eu não tinha dito que o amava... Mas estava perto, certo?

Comemos uns salgadinhos que Sirius trouxe da mesa de comida e ficamos conversando, eu e as garotas dançamos umas músicas animadas no que os garotos preferiram ficas nos assistindo a se juntarem a nós... Homens...

Até que Dumbledore subiu ao palco, lá pelas dez e meia, com suas costumeiras vestes roxas de luazinhas e disse, com sua voz magicamente ampliada e sua simpatia e calma tão características:

- _Boa noite a todos! Espero que estejam se divertindo com esse maravilhoso Baile de Primavera, e eu gostaria de agradecer aos nossos monitores e monitores-chefes, pela magnífica organização! _– algumas palmas foram ouvidas, o que me deixou muito surpresa, não imaginava que o baile seria um sucesso tão grande – _Agora, é com muito entusiasmo que eu gostaria de chamar ao palco, uma pequena surpresa que preparamos. Com vocês, a banda Marotos S.A!_

Mais palmas, principalmente das garotas do fã-clube dos marotos. Sirius se levantou, encaminhando-se ao palco seguido de James, Remo e Peter, que recebiam mais palmas à medida que iam assumindo suas posições no palco. Logo todos já estavam de pé, ansiosos para o que iriam escutar, inclusive eu, as garotas e Frank, que estavam tão surpresos quanto o resto dos alunos. Olhei de relance para Marlene enquanto arranjávamos um lugar bem em frente ao palco, e vi que ela estava com os olhos brilhando e um sorriso de incrdulidade, ao ver Sirius lá em cima, próximo ao microfone.

- _Boa noite, galera de Hogwarts!_ (**N/A:** eu sei, muito tosco isso...) _Nós decidimos reunir a banda novamente, especialmente para o baile desta noite, tão bem organizado pela monitora-chefe mais legal dessa escola, nossa adorada amiga Lily Evans! Palmas pra ela!_ – e surpreendentemente, eu fui aplaudida. Sorri, mesmo morrendo de vergonha pelo o que Sirius havia me feito passar. Ele ia ver depois...

- _Ok, agora chega de enrolar! É música o que vocês querem ouvir?_ – perguntou James animado. Todos responderam com um "sim!" bem alto e animado, assim como eu e Marlene, e o resto do nosso grupinho. _– Então vamos lá, pessoal! 1, 2, 3, 4!_

_Well, shake it up baby now_

(Bem, agite seu corpo agora, baby)

_Twist and shout_

(gire e grite)

_Come on, come on, come, come on baby now_

(vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos agora, baby)

_Come on and work it on out_

(anime-se e se exercite bastante)

_You know you twist, little girl_

(Você sabe que agita, garotinha)

_You know you twist so fine_

(você sabe que se agita muito bem)

_Come on and twist a little closer now_

(venha e agite um pouco mais perto agora)

_And let me know that you're mine, woo_

(e me deixe saber que você é minha)

_Ah, ah, ah, ah_

Todos cantaram e dançaram animados ao som da banda Marotos S.A.; não lembrava que eles fossem um sucesso tão grande.

E eles emendaram em várias outras músicas dos Beatles, como _I Wanna Hold Your Hand_, _All You Need Is Love_, _All my Loving_, _Love Me Do_, _Eight Days a Week_, _She Loves You, _entre muitas outras Por acaso, essa última música tem uns trechos bem sugestivos... Sirius cantava ela sorrindo, como se insinuasse alguma coisa, olhando pra mim e pro James... Não sei, acho que me identifiquei... Olha só:

_She said you hurt her so_

(ela disse que você a magoou muito)

_She almost lost her mind_

(ela quase perdeu a cabeça)

_But now she says she knows_

(mas agora ela diz que sabe)

_You´re not the hurting kind_

(que você não é do tipo que magoa)

_She says she loves you_

(ela disse que ama você)

_And you know that can´t be bad_

(e você sabe que isso não pode ser ruim)

_She loves you_

(ela ama você)

_And you know you should be glad_

(e você sabe que deveria ficar feliz)

_She loves you yeah, yeah, yeah_

_She loves you yeah, yeah, yeah_

(ela ama você, yeah, yeah, yeah)2x

_With a love like that_

(com um amor como esse)

_You know you should be glad_

(você sabe que deveria ficar feliz)

_She loves you yeah,yeah,yeah..._

(ela ama você, yeah, yeah, yeah)

E finalmente, chegou a parte da música cantada para Marlene...

_- E agora, me perdoem a interrupção caríssimos fãs, mas esta música que iremos cantar agora é para uma garota muito especial... _– ele e James trocaram olhares marotos, e Marlene sorriu faceira, olhando para mim, certamente achando que seria uma música cantada por James para mim. A cara que ela fez depois foi tão engraçada... – _Marlene McKinnon, por favor suba ao palco!_

Vários aplausos e assobios foram ouvidos, ao que Marlene olhou deles para mim e novamente para eles, chocada e ligeiramente vermelha. Empurrei-a para a escadinha do palco, no que ela recebeu mais aplausos, morrendo de vergonha, fazendo uma cara ameaçadora para Sirius.

- _Não se preocupem, fiel público, a expressão dela será bem diferente desta ao final desta música... _– ele piscou para a platéia, no que todos riram, apenas deixando Marlene mais envergonhada e brava.

_You'll never know how much I really love you._

(você nunca saberá o quanto eu realmente te amo)

_You'll never know how much I really care_.

(você nunca saberá o quanto eu realmente me importo)

Sirius cantava sorridente, olhando para uma Marlene completamente surpresa; ela não esperava isso dele. Agora até Remo estava tocando o baixo mais animadinho, e James tocava a guitarra, ocasionalmente me lançando olhares e sorrisos.

_Listen,_

(escute,)

_Do you want to know a secret,_

(quer saber um segredo,)

_Do you promise not to tell, whoa oh, oh._

(você promete não contar, whoa, oh, oh?)

_Closer,_

(mais perto)

_Let me whisper in your ear,_

(me deixe sussurrar em seu ouvido,)

_Say the words you long to hear,_

(dizer as palavras que você espera ouvir)

_I'm in love with you._

(eu estou apaixonado por você)

_I've known the secret for a week or two,_

(eu sei desse segredo há uma semana ou duas)

_Nobody knows, just we two_.

(ninguém sabe, só nós dois)

_Listen,_

(escute)

_Do you want to know a secret,_

(quer saber um segredo,)

_Do you promise not to tell, whoa oh, oh._

(você promete não contar, whoa, oh, oh?)

_Closer,_

(mais perto)

_Let me whisper in your ear,_

(me deixe sussurrar em seu ouvido,)

_Say the words you long to hear,_

(dizer as palavras que você espera ouvir)

_I'm in love with you._

(eu estou apaixonado por você)

Quando Sirius terminou de cantar, e todo mundo o aplaudiu, Marlene continuou lá em cima, no palco, com cara de besta. E então ele chegou pra ela, com aquele sorrisão e disse no microfone (_**N/A:** eu sei que eles provavelmente não usam microfone, mas aqui sim! Ta? Por favor, não me condenem pelo meu 'pouco caso' em relação a detalhes...)_:

- _Marlene McKinnon... Será que você aceitaria esta humilde declaração_ – aham, como se ele fosse modesto... – C_omo um pedido de desculpas por todas as cachorrices e me aceitaria como seu humilde namorado?_

Marlene ficou pálida, e todos que assistiam ao "show" fizeram um "oh" conjunto. Eu e as garotas estávamos apreensivas, e Sirius mais ainda, aguardando a resposta de Marlene; que veio com um sorriso malicioso...

- _Black, seu...! Eu aceito namorar com você!_

E então, em meio a muitas palmas entusiasmadas, os dois se beijaram com paixão; não sei quem foi que deu a iniciativa, se foi ele que a agarrou ou se foi o contrário... Só sei que os dois pareciam não querer se largar mais.

Depois do longo beijo, Sirius pegou o microfone, ainda abraçado à Marlene e disse:

- _Não disse que a expressão dela ia mudar depois da música?_ – risos, e ele levou um tapinha de leve de Marlene, que também riu.

_- É... Parece que é isso saí, galera! Muito obrigado! Aproveitem o Baile de Primavera! _– anunciou James carismático, em meio a aplausos, e fez um feitiço para a bola prateada voltar a tocar músicas dançantes. Sirius tomou a mão de Marlene, e os dois desceram do palco juntos, mas não voltaram para mesa; foram para um cantinho reservado do jardim, meio escondido, para conversarem sobre o assunto; bem, talvez mais que isso... Os outros três marotos deixaram o palco e se juntaram a nós novamente na mesa.

Nós comemos mais salgadinhos, conversamos, contamos piadas, e nos divertimos muito. Até que então começaram a tocar umas músicas lentas, e Alice e Frank, acompanhados de Emelina e Remo, mais Peter e a acompanhante dele, foram dançar. Olhei para o canto em que Marlene e Sirius haviam se escondido, e agora eles tinham saído e estavam indo dançar na pista de dança. Eu estava distraída, vendo os casais dançando, com um sorriso meio bobo; agora Melissa Adams estava dançando com Bryan Leigh, e não é que os dois formam um belo par? Até notei que eles se olhavam diferente agora... E, depois de brigar muito com o namorado, Narcisa Black arrastou ele pra dançar com ela, mesmo sem olhar na cara dele. Era até meio engraçado, apesar de eu ter ficado com um pouco de pena dela, no começo; mas ela não pode nem sonhar que eu tive algo a ver com a demora do Malfoy para o baile...

De qualquer forma, lá estava eu, completamente entorpecida pelo aroma das flores do jardim, que estava cada vez mais forte e cheiroso, olhando Alice dançar com Frank, os dois visivelmente apaixonados, e de repente lembrei de umas cenas de contos de fada... Todas as princesas dançam com seus príncipes e tem seus finais felizes... Não que eu acredite piamente nisso... Mas sei que me peguei sonhando bobamente com o meu príncipe encantado... Até que ele me despertou de meus sonhos e me trouxe de volta à realidade...

- _Hum?_ – murmurei em tom de pergunta, já que não tinha escutado o que James falara. Ele sorriu, olhando em meus olhos, e repetiu calmamente, ajeitando os óculos:

_- Eu perguntei se você não queria dançar._

_- Ah, claro! –_ respondi, no que ele voltou a rir, me estendendo a mão, que peguei com timidez.

Andamos juntos até o centro da pista de dança, e agora todos, todos mesmo, até os professores estavam dançando; até a McGonagall dançava com o prof. Dumbledore. Todos dançavam na pista de dança, até fora dela, já que não cabia direito; todo mundo que pôde ir ao baile dançava. A não ser por Snape, que acabou não indo; deve ter se sentido humilhado, ou então não tinha par; sei lá. Mas isso não é importante no momento. Bem, começamos a dançar, quando a música mudou. E eu não podia estar mais certa sobre o meu conto de fadas.

_Someday_

(algum dia)

_When I'm awfully low_

(quando eu estiver terrivelmente pra baixo)

_When the world is cold_

(quando o mundo estiver frio)

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you_

vou me sentir bem só de pensar em você)

_And the way you look tonight_

(e como você está esta noite)

A música que tocava, era _The Way You Look Tonight_, do Frank Sinatra, que é simplesmente a minha preferida. Na verdade, é a preferida dos meus pais, e eu cresci espiando-os dançá-la à noite, quando eu e Petúnia deveríamos estar dormindo. Mas era tão romântico vê-los dançar, e a música era tão bonita... Na verdade o que eu mais gosto é dessa lembrança, mas a musica faz parte dela, então...

_Yes you're lovely_

(sim, você é adorável)

_With your smile so warm_

(com seu sorriso tão aconchegante)

_And your cheeks so soft_

(e suas bochechas tão macias)

_There is nothing for me but to love you_

(não existe nada mais para mim a não ser te amar)

_And the way you look tonight_

(e como você está esta noite)

Eu dançava abraçada a James, ele com as mãos na minha cintura, e eu com os braços em volta de seu pescoço, sorrindo sonhadora.

- _O que está pensando que te faz sorrir assim?_ – ele perguntou ao meu ouvido, me fazendo sorrir ainda mais e corar um pouquinho.

- _Ah, nada... É só que eu adoro essa música..._ – ele me olhou com um sorriso sério; não sério, sério, mas ao contrário dos outros sorrisos dele, que são brincalhões; ele usou _aquele _sorriso especial, que só usa para mim, e que eu sei que posso confiar.

_With each word your tenderness grows_

(a cada palavra sua ternura aumenta)

_Tearing my fears apart_

(levando meus medos embora)

_And that laugh_

(e essa risada)

_Wrinkles your nose_

(enruga o seu nariz)

_Touches my foolish heart_

(toca meu coração bobo)

- _Lily..._ – ele disse sorrindo, como se saboreasse o meu nome.

_- James..._ – fiz o mesmo, rindo um pouco da situação; não é sempre que vemos James Potter falar com tanta seriedade e sentimento. E aí então eu lembrei da coisa importante que precisava dizer a ele, e achei que aquele era o momento oportuno. Enchi-me de coragem, e encarei aqueles olhos de avelã, por detrás das lentes redondas – _Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa... Eu... te amo..._

Ele sorriu e me beijou a testa, dizendo em seguida, me olhando fundo nos olhos:

- _Eu sei. Eu também te amo Lily, nunca deixei de amar._ _E... Tenho que te confessar uma coisa..._ – encarei-o curiosa – _Eu escutei a sua conversa com o Remo na outra noite..._

Surpreendentemente, sorri; normalmente eu ficaria possessa e morreria de vergonha por tudo aquilo que eu falei sobre meus sentimentos, e tal; mas não; fiquei feliz.

_- Que bom... Eu queria mesmo que tivesse escutado..._ – ele me beijou romanticamente, como nas masmorras, e voltou a me encarar em seguida, acariciando os meus cabelos:

- _Sabe que eu adoro o seu cabelo ruivo? E certamente não acho que você seja sem graça..._ – sorri, lembrando da conversa com Remo. Ai, como ele é fofo!

_Lovely_

(adorável)

_Never ever change_

(nunca, jamais mude)

_Keep that breathless charm_

(mantenha esse charme de tirar o fôlego)

_Won't you please arrange it_

(você não irá, por favor arranjar isso?)

_Cause I love you_

(porque eu te amo)

_Just the way you look tonight_

(exatamente como você está esta noite)

Continuávamos dançando, e ouvi alguns "urrus!" vindo de nossos amigos, é claro, que não tinham deixado passar esse nosso momento romântico. Eu sei que eles esperavam por isso há muito tempo, mas podiam fazer isso depois, sabe... Não estragar a magia do momento...

- _Você ainda tem dúvidas de que eu te amo de verdade?_ – James perguntou ao meu ouvido, no que eu ri; não sei se pelas cócegas que suas palavras tinham me causado, ou então pelo o que elas realmente significavam.

- _Hum... Acho que não... _– respondi vagamente, sorrindo e apoiando minha cabeça em seu ombro, ainda dançando.

_And that laugh_

(e essa risada)

_That wrinkles your nose_

(que enruga o seu nariz)

_It touches my foolish heart_

(toca meu coração bobo)

Por cima do ombro de James, eu observava tudo a meu redor; Marlene dançando abraçada a Sirius, ocasionalmente rindo de algo que ele dizia; Alice e Frank, de olhos fechados, sendo embalados pela suave melodia; Emelina e Remo, se encarando com ternura, ambos um pouco corados. De um outro lado, pude ver Melissa e Bryan, envolvidos num momento realmente romântico; acho que dei uma de cupido... A professora McGonagall dançava com o professor Dumbledore ainda, ambos dando risinhos. O baile era realmente um sucesso, em termos de romances...

_Lovely_

(adorável)

_Don't you ever change_

(nunca jamais mude)

_Keep that breathless charm_

(mantenha esse charme de tirar o fôlego)

_Won't you please arrange it_

(você não irá, por favor, arranjar isso?)

_Cause I love you_

(porque eu te amo)

_Just the way you look tonight_

(exatamente como você está esta noite)

- _Lily..._ – sussurrou James docemente, ao que eu murmurei, sinalizando que estava ouvindo – _Você quer namorar comigo?_

Olhei-o nos olhos; sabe quando você vê ou escuta algo que te deixa extremamente feliz, que você _sente_ que seus olhos estão brilhando? Bem, eu conheço bem a sensação...

- _Sim, James... Eu quero namorar com você..._ – ele me acariciou a face, e me beijou ternamente...

_Hmm..._

_Hmm..._

_Just the way you look tonight_

(exatamente como você está esta noite)

A música acabou; agora já deviam ser quase umas duas da manhã. Encarei James com meus olhos verdes brilhando de felicidade, e ele fez o mesmo, me roubando um beijo rápido e me puxando pela mão para fora do jardim, não sem antes acenar para os outros.

O clima no jardim agora era de fim de festa; só musicas lentinhas tocando, a maioria do pessoal sentado, alguns já até tinham voltado para o castelo; os professores também estavam bem relaxados. A mesa de comida estava quase devastada, e havia muitos copos de bebidas espalhados por todas as mesas.

- _James, para onde está me levando?_ – perguntei curiosa, quando passamos pelo portal da cerca-viva.

_- Surpresa. _– ele me sorriu maroto.

Percebi que ele me levava para o castelo, e então relaxei; mas aí vi que ele tinha passado do andar da Torre da Grifinória, e voltei a perguntar.

- _James, é sério; pra onde você está me levando?­_ – ele meramente riu, e disse:

- _Já disse que é surpresa! Vamos, já estamos quase lá..._

Fiquei completamente intrigada; o que mais estaria James aprontando para mim? Quero dizer, já não bastava ele ter se declarado e eu também, e me ter pedido em namoro ao som da minha música preferida? O que mais estaria faltando?

Finalmente percebi aonde ele tinha me levado: à Torre de Astronomia. Fiquei quieta, esperando ele se pronunciar e explicar a tal "surpresa".

- _Ok, não é realmente uma "surpresa"... Bem, pelo menos não é coisa minha... Mas... Olhe._ – ele apontou para algo no céu.

Fiquei sem palavras. Só então havia reparado no céu estrelado acima de nossas cabeças. E quando digo estrelado, é algo realmente inimaginável de tão lindo. Sem nenhuma nuvem. E a lua nova, linda e cândida, tão próxima, que nem parecia verdade.

- _James! Isso é... Lindo!_ – ele me olhou com ternura, um sorriso simples estampado em seus lábios.

- _Bem, eu sei o quanto você gosta da lua e das estrelas... _– olhei para ele confusa, sem entender o que ele estava dizendo – _"Tenho fases como a lua; fases de andar sozinha, fases de vir pra rua. Perdição da minha vida, perdição da vida minha! Tenho fases de ser tua, outras de ser sozinha..." espero que agora e para sempre, você continue na fase de ser minha..._

E então compreendi a que James estava se referindo: ao poema que eu escrevera e lhe dera no Natal! Fiquei perplexa; como ele lembrava desse fato, e ainda, como ele sabia de cor??

_- James... Você se lembra!_ – exclamei surpresa.

- _Mas é claro que lembro._ – ele respondeu simplesmente – _E durante um tempo fiquei imaginando o que você queria me dizer com isso... E então entendi; e comprovei que você é mesmo uma mulher de fases, como a lua; durante o tempo em que ficamos separados, eu sabia que seria passageiro, e esperei pacientemente até que você constatasse que o seu lugar era, de fato, ao meu lado. _– convencido... – _Para sempre._

Eu estava sem palavras. Não é sempre que alguém te diz que quer ficar com você pra sempre. Como esse cara romântico e sensível, pôde ficar tanto tempo escondido sob a faceta de maroto?

- _James... Eu... Eu... Não sei o que dizer!_ – o sorriso em seus lábios aumentara, frente à minha admiração por esse gesto amável.

- _Então não diga nada._ – ele falou maroto, e me beijou, ali, na varando do alto da Torre de Astronomia, com o céu estrelado e enluarado ao fundo. Um cenário perfeito.

Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos ali; só sei que quando voltamos para a Torre da Grifinória, tivemos que usar a capa de invisibilidade que James sabiamente havia guardado em seu bolso, por precaução, porque o baile já tinha terminado e todos já deviam estar em seus dormitórios, e não se declarando para outro alunos em torres altas e românticas do castelo.

Ao chegarmos na sala comunal, após termos gritado para acordar a Mulher Gorda, como esperávamos, não encontramos ninguém ali; era até aceitável que ficássemos ali por um tempo, sabe como é, agora que somos namorados, e tal... Mas eu estava muito cansada, e apreciaria muito uma boa noite de sono, acompanhada de sonhos extremamente agradáveis. Então, me despedi de James com um beijo apaixonado e fomos cada um para um lado.

E assim foi a noite do Baile de Primavera. Até que foi mais legal do que eu imaginava...

Quero dizer, eu estou _namorando _o James! O cara que, depois de anos odiando, eu descobri que amava, e que me ama também! E ele quer ficar comigo _pra sempre_!

Chegando no dormitório, as garotas já estavam dormindo. Despi meu vestido de baile, vesti minha camisola e dormi. E devo acrescentar: nunca dormi tão bem.

E agora estou aqui embaixo, nos jardins. Bem, é isso aí. Eu finalmente perdi todos os meus medos e inseguranças em relação aos meus sentimentos por James, e agora sim estou aprendendo a ser feliz de verdade, e a lidar com os meus sentimentos mais puros e belos.

E sabe o que mais? Acho que gosto dessa sensação...

Opa, preciso ir. James acaba de se juntar a mim, com seu sorriso e atitude extremamente cativantes, que me deixam mais apaixonada do que nunca.

É. O amor é assim.

* * *

**N/A:** Mil desculpas pela demora! Mas abem como é, bloqueio na veia criativa é f...

Mas e aí, o que acharam do capítulo? Está como vocês esperavam, ou ta ruinzinho? Tipo, vocês não sabem o quanto foi difícil escrevê-lo, porque esse é simplesmente o capítulo mais importante da fic – até porquê, eu não sei o que vai acontecer depois dele... acho que o fim da fic está beeem próximo... – e era muita pressão, não dava pra escrever de qualquer jeito; eu reescrevi ele um milhão de vezes, teve muitas partes que eu troquei de lugar, aí eu tirava, botava de novo, enfim... deu um trabalhão. E agora eu nem acho que ficou tão bom assim...

Mas, eu espero sinceramente que vocês gostem pelo menos um pouquinho...

Ah! E mais duas coisas que eu gostaria de me desculpar:

1 – Pela péssima cena do "trielo" da Lily com Snape e Malfoy; ficou realmente tosco, eu não sabia como descrever o que saía da varinha de cada um... não ficou legal; mas era realmente necessário, e eu espero que vocês entendam...

2 – A quantidade de n/a's durante todo o capítulo. Eu sei que elas tiram completamente o ritmo e o clima da leitura... isso é imperdoável.

Bem, é isso gente! Este foi o tão esperado capítulo do Baile de Primavera! Espero não ter decepcionado ninguém!

E eu acho mesmo que a fic já está em seu fim... não sei se continuo até eles se formarem, se vou além disso, até o casamento, ou então se paro por aqui, postando apenas mais um capítulo que será o epílogo; minha decisão depende de vocês!

Beijos, e reviews seriam bem-vindas! ;D

Aaah! Gostaram das musiquinhas? xD


	13. Momentos

_Momentos

* * *

_

**SEXTA-FEIRA, 10 DE JUNHO**

MEU QUARTO NA CASA DE MEUS PAIS, 18:45

Uau.

Tem muito tempo que eu não via isso.

Quero dizer, muito tempo _mesmo_. Eu estava arrumando umas coisas pra minha mudança – finalmente saindo da casa dos meus pais! – e encontrei você, Diário.

_Haha_. De repente me senti meio boba, com meus 17 anos, cheia de conflitos e relatando todos os meus desesperos aqui. Bem, eu mudei. Não sou mais uma adolescente cheia de medos e dúvidas. Eu cresci.

_Ok, corta essa Lily. Até um ano atrás você ainda era essa garota._

É, a minha consciência não me deixa mentir; tudo bem, eu não mudei _tanto_ assim. Só um pouco. Bem, agora estou com 19 anos, já me formei em Hogwarts tem tempo, e agora já sou uma curandeira, como eu queria, trabalhando no St. Mungus, e... posso dizer que tenho minha vida _encaminhada._ Mas acho que não seria justo se eu não descrevesse tudo o que aconteceu, desde que eu parei de escrever aqui, certo?

Bem, se eu me lembro, e as páginas desse diário não mentem, a última coisa que escrevi foi sobre o Baile de Primavera; e como eu e James finalmente nos acertamos e começamos a namorar. Bem, as semanas que se seguiram depois do baile foram muito intensas; muitos estudos para os N.I.E.M's, e... bem, encontros furtivos com meu _namorado_ nos corredores. Não, eu não me tornei nenhuma pervertida depois daquele baile. Na verdade, nós não fazíamos nada a mais do que o que já tínhamos feito naquele dia no provador da Trapobelo, em Hogsmeade. Nada de mais. E, bem; me ajudava a relaxar. Os exames exercem uma pressão incrível nas pessoas, por todos os lados que eu olhava, quase não se via setimanistas; estavam todos em suas salas comunais, estudando, ou então na biblioteca; meu lugar sossegado deixou de ser sossegado... se ao menos todos tivessem feito como eu, que estudou o ano inteiro... mas bem; isso é passado. O importante é que todos passaram. A não ser por algumas exceções, mas ninguém importante. Ah, depois do Baile de Primavera, Bryan Leigh e Melissa Adams começaram a namorar. E ela passou a ser legal comigo, pra valer. Me cumprimentava quando passava por mim, e até conversamos casualmente algumas vezes na sala comunal. E ela realmente mudou bastante. Parou de tingir e alisar o cabelo, e de ser tão cruel com os outros. E até passou a estudar um pouco mais, influência do namorado, imagino. Ela realmente se tornou uma pessoa melhor, e graças a mim. Bem, foram as palavras dela.

"_Muito obrigada, Lily. Você me transformou numa pessoa muito melhor"._

Impressionante, não? Bem, mas continuando com as lembranças...

Bem, eu parei de escrever aqui na semana logo após o baile. Decidi que não havia mais razão para isso, já que o objetivo inicial disso era eu expressar os meus sentimentos de forma menos, ahn, _violenta_. E até que a idéia de McGonagall deu certo. E eu passei a me conhecer melhor, além disso. Foram realmente muito bons para mim aqueles meses em que utilizei este diário...

Sirius e Marlene continuaram namorando; brigavam algumas vezes, por motivos bobos, mas sempre faziam as pazes, assim como eu e James. Ainda estão juntos. Remo e Emelina também, mais felizes que nunca. E Alice e Frank se casaram, no verão passado, logo depois da formatura.

A formatura. Foi um momento realmente emocionante. Não teve nenhum baile especial, foi só a cerimônia de colação de grau, com os familiares presentes – mamãe e papai foram, mas Petúnia viajou com o noivo naquele fim de semana – e uma mesa de comes e bebes, nos jardins do colégio, numa tarde de sábado. Eu e Remo sendo monitores-chefes, fizemos um discurso, mais ou menos como um discurso de orador; falamos de nossas experiências na escola desde o primeiro ano, esse tipo de coisa que faz todo mundo chorar de emoção. Acho que tenho uma cópia da minha parte aqui em algum lugar... ah, aqui está:

"_Quando eu recebi a minha carta de Hogwarts, com apenas onze anos, e nenhuma idéia da existência do mundo bruxo, fiquei realmente chocada; mas muito animada para conhecer esse novo mundo, tão desconhecido, mas que me parecia tão fascinante. Não vou citar todas as minhas maravilhosas descobertas desse mundo maravilhoso; tenho certeza de que todos aqui tivemos as mesmas sensações e surpresas, mesmo aqueles já nascidos em famílias bruxas. Não; a minha intenção com esse discurso é mostrar o quanto eu aprendi nesses sete anos nessa escola fantástica. E não estou me referindo às aulas e disciplinas excitantes; acho que todos já mostramos nossos conhecimentos acadêmicos nos N.I.E.M.'s. O que eu estou tentando dizer, é que todos esses anos em Hogwarts, foram de extrema importância na vida de todos nós, e tiveram muita influência na formação do caráter de cada um. Aqui fizemos grandes amizades, muitas que levaremos para a vida toda; houveram muitas brincadeiras, algumas delas nem tão engraçadas, e que nos trouxeram alguns desafetos; alguns verdadeiras pedras no sapato. Ao longo desses sete anos tivemos brigas, e até mesmo passamos pelas temíveis detenções – sim, eu também passei por isso. Mas o importante mesmo, é vermos o quanto evoluímos com tudo isso. Muitos de nós, que achávamos que continuariam imaturos mesmo depois da formatura, ao longo desse ano, mostraram ser capazes de amadurecer, sem perder a graça. E não foram só os imaturos que mudaram; outras pessoas também sofreram grandes mudanças, sempre para melhor. E mesmo que agora estejamos todos seguindo rumos diferentes, tenho a certeza de que as boas lembranças permanecerão, e sempre recorreremos a elas nos momentos difíceis. Por fim, quero dizer que todos esses anos nessa escola, também foram muito importantes e decisivos em minha vida, e eu serei eternamente grata por todas as minhas experiências nessa escola. Parabéns formandos de 1978!"_

Relendo esse discurso eu até acho que ficou meio piegas... mas acho que todo mundo gostou, já que todos aplaudiram entusiasmados – menos os sonserinos, claro. Marlene, Alice e Emelina vieram me abraçar, os olhos marejados, provavelmente emocionadas. E acho que talvez eu também estivesse chorando um pouco... depois recebemos nossos diplomas, e estávamos oficialmente formados. Enfim, livres da escola. Bem, eu não estava exatamente muito feliz com isso... quero dizer, onde eu iria encontrar uma biblioteca tão completa quanto à de Hogwarts??

Ficamos um pouco lá, no coquetel que teve depois; mamãe e pai estavam muito orgulhosos de sua 'filhinha', e ficaram realmente encantados com o castelo. Aproveitei para apresentá-los a James. Mamãe o adorou logo de cara, achou-o encantador... mas papai fez uma cara feia... mas acho que no fundo ele gostou do James, sim. Bem, ele nunca disse o contrário...

James aproveitou para me dizer que tinha uma surpresa para mim. Ele me levou até o Lily's Garden, e até aí tudo bem; talvez ele quisesse se despedir do lugar onde finalmente ficamos juntos pra valer, especialmente o lugar onde ele me pediu em namoro. Mas então ele começou (minha memória é realmente boa para certas coisas):

"_Lily... você sabe o quanto eu te amo... e o quanto eu esperei pra ficar com você..."_

"_Eu sei"_, disse sorrindo.

"_E... como eu disse há não muito tempo... eu quero ficar com você... pra sempre..."_ sorri ternamente para ele. O que ele estava querendo dizer? E então, ele se ajoelhou na grama, logo à minha frente, tomou a minha mão, e com a outra, estendeu uma caixinha de veludo vermelha. Meu coração parou. _"Lily Evans... você aceita se casar comigo?"_

Aí eu _realmente_ tive a confirmação de que meu coração _tinha mesmo_ parado. Pelo menos por alguns segundos. E eu não conseguia respirar. _James estava me pedindo em casamento. _**JAMES ESTAVA ME PEDINDO EM CASAMENTO**!

Eu não sei o que eu respondi. Me lembro de ter gaguejado um pouco, enquanto olhava hipnotizada para o lindo anel de brilhantes de formato quadrado, com uma pequena esmeralda bem no centro. Mas acho que devo ter feito uma cara realmente chocada e apavorada, porque James me olhou confuso, e se levantou, me chamando para a Terra.

"_Lily...? Lily, você..."_

"_James. Você fez... o que eu acho que você fez?"_, perguntei ainda atônita, tentando encarar os olhos dele, agora que ele fechara a caixinha e guardara novamente no bolso.

"_Lily... eu te pedi em casamento... olha, se você não quiser, não precisa aceitar..."_ ele disse olhando a esmo, com um tom de voz decepcionado, as mãos no bolso das vestes e os ombros encolhidos.

"_Não... quero dizer, eu quero; bem, eu acho que quero. É só que... tão cedo?"_ perguntei, um quê de desespero em minha voz, ao que ele sorriu aliviado.

"_Não precisa ser agora... eu entendo que você queira um tempo, pra pensar, se organizar, ainda mais agora que nos formamos, precisamos arranjar emprego... a gente pode se casar quando você quiser... isso é... se você quiser..."_ ele explicou, humildemente.

Olhei-o com meus olhos cheios de admiração. Era exatamente aquilo o que eu pensara. E os estudos? E empregos? E mais, nós só tínhamos – bem, eu tinha – 18 anos!

"_James..."_ recomecei, segurando o rosto dele em minhas mãos _"Eu te amo. E quero ficar com você pra sempre."_ ele abriu um sorrisão, mas eu continuei antes que ele dissesse outra coisa _"Mas acho que é muito cedo para nos casarmos... você entende?"_

Ele mordia o lábio, meio sorrindo. Pegou uma mão e acariciou levemente a minha bochecha, beijando minha testa e me abraçando em seguida.

"_Claro que entendo."_ Sorri para ele, e nos beijamos. Ficamos lá por um tempo, até que constatamos que provavelmente nossos pais estariam nos procurando, e voltamos para o castelo.

Desde então, estávamos não-oficialmente 'noivos'. O que significava que iríamos nos casar sim, um dia, num futuro nem tão próximo nem tão distante. E ele disse que voltaria a me pedir em casamento, dali um tempo, quando estivéssemos prontos, e aí então, se tornaria oficial.

Bem, depois eu entrei para a Escola de Curandeiros, como sempre sonhei. Tínhamos qautro aulas por semana numa ala do St. Mungus¹, e estágio no hospital todos os dias, das nove da manhã até às seis da tarde. Era um pouco estressante, até por que, como estagiária, eu pegava as piores tarefas, como, trocar as comadres, fazer relatórios, e, algumas vezes, servir poções aos pacientes. A ação mesmo era só quando tinha um caso muito grave, e aí todos os estagiários ajudavam. Aí sim era excitante.

Enquanto isso, James, Sirius, Marlene, Emelina, Alice e Frank estavam treinando para serem aurores. Remo estava estudando para ser professor de DCAT, e Peter não tinha conseguido pontos suficientes nos N.I.E.M.'s para nenhuma carreira, digamos, 'louvável'. Ele arranjou um emprego no Caldeirão Furado.

Eu continuei morando na casa de meus pais, felizmente sem Petúnia me importunar, já que ela já tinha se casado com seu noivo, Valter, e estava morando numa casa afastada do centro de Londres – mais afastada do que a de papai e mamãe – e eu ainda não tinha tido 'permissão' para visitá-la. Bem, não que eu esperasse por uma; mas, como ela nunca convidava, embora quando papai e mamãe iam visitá-la me chamassem para ir junto, preferia ficar, para que ela fosse 'poupada de minha terrível presença', como ouvi ela dizer para o marido ao telefone, uma vez. Ai, ai... queria que ela não fosse tão obtusa e pudéssemos ser amigas, como na infância... mas acho que isso não vai acontecer...

Bom, quanto aos outros: James estava alugando um apartamento bem confortável no centro da cidade, no mesmo prédio que o apartamento de Sirius e Remo. Marlene estava praticamente morando com Sirius, passando a semana lá, mas ainda tendo residência fixa no interior, onde ia nos fins-de-semana, para visitar os pais. Emelina era a única das meninas morando sozinha, na cidade, num predinho baixo e antigo, portanto, fazia visitas constantes a Remo e aos garotos. Alice e Frank, já estavam casados, e morando juntos numa casa grande num vilarejo próximo.

Ah, o casamento deles. Foi tão lindo. Eu e as outras duas nos acabamos de chorar. Foi na casa dos Longbottom , que já conhecíamos por causa do noivado. A sala era bem grande, e acomodou todos os convidados muito bem. Alice usou um vestido branco, num estilo renascentista; ela estava muito linda. Na hora de pegar o buquê, eu fui lá pro meio junto com as garotas, só por tradição, já que não queria me casar tão cedo – o casamento deles foi em julho, um mês depois da formatura. Mas o buquê foi cair bem longe das solteiras desesperadas, exatamente no colo de Sirius, que conversava sobre quadribol com James. Quando ele viu o buquê, fez uma cara apavorada muito engraçada e lançou para longe, ocasionando em duas coisas: 1) Marlene de um tapa bem forte nele, pela sua assumida reação não-favorável ao casamento – pode não parecer, mas Marlene ama essas tradições – e 2) o buquê caiu em minhas mãos. Fiquei estática, olhando para as rosas brancas em minhas mãos, enquanto Emelina e Alice aplaudiam animadas. Instintivamente olhei para James, um olhar meio tímido, ou não; não me lembro que tipo de olhar era aquele. Talvez algo como "será mesmo?" ao que ele sorriu, terminando de mastigar um salgadinho, passando um braço pelo meu ombro e me beijando a testa, depois piscando um olho e comendo outro salgadinho. Desde então, Alice e Frank estão morando juntos, numa casa bem charmosinha em Londres.

Alguns meses depois, eu, sendo muito aplicada em tudo o que faço, – se eu fiquei convencida a culpa é de James – finalmente recebi o diploma de Curandeira, e passei a trabalhar _de verdade_ no hospital. Tive a oportunidade de fazer e testar poções o tempo todo, e isso me possibilitou descobrir, junto com outros curandeiros, uma poção muito especial, que tem ajudado bastante o Remo. É uma poção que ameniza os efeitos da lua cheia em lobisomens, deixando-os menos selvagens e agressivos. É claro que eu aprendi a prepará-la como ninguém, e fiz um pequeno estoque e dei para Remo no seu aniversário, pouco tempo depois da descoberta. Ele ficou realmente agradecido.

"_Puxa Lily... eu nem sei o que dizer... você é uma amiga muito especial..."_

É claro que a essa altura, Remo já tinha contado sobre sua condição para Marlene, Alice e Frank, que aceitaram numa boa, e ficaram, naturalmente, tocados por todo o tipo de sofrimento que Remo teve que enfrentar durante todos esses anos...

Mas o meu trabalho não se resumia a descobrir e testar novas poções, como eu bem gostaria que fosse, nesses tempos; mas também não é só tratar de infecções causadas por fungos mágicos, ou acidentes com artefatos; estou falando de casos seríssimos mesmo. Não sei se cheguei a mencionar alguma coisa aqui, mas há algum tempo, surgiu um bruxo das trevas determinado a eliminar todos os trouxas e bruxos que tem alguma relação com trouxas, afim de 'purificar o mundo bruxo'. Bem, ele não era muito poderoso há alguns meses, mas agora é; e reuniu seguidores, denominados Comensais da Morte. Ele está tão poderoso, que muitos até temem pronunciar seu nome – Lord Voldemort, diga-se de passagem. Com toda essa loucura, só o Ministério da Magia não estava dando conta de controlar a situação, então Dumbledore, diretor de Hogwarts e o bruxo mais poderoso do mundo, na minha opinião, convocou seus companheiros mais fiéis para formar a Ordem da Fênix, uma espécie de brigada que busca e luta contra Voldemort e seus comensais. James, Sirius, Remo, Marlene, Alice, Frank, e até Peter, foram convocados, além de vários outros. Emelina foi convocada também, mas a família não permitiu que ela aceitasse. É claro que eles apóiam a idéia de Dumbledore, mas Emelina é filha única, e os pais dela não tem mais nenhum familiar, e como são muito amigos de Dumbledore, este compreendeu bem a decisão deles, apesar de que ele nunca forçaria alguém a entrar para Ordem; não é como se fosse um tipo de convocação para a guerra – embora seja exatamente isso o que pareça. Bem, Emelina ficou um pouco chateada de não poder estar nessa junto com todos nós. Quero dizer, ela é auror, então não faz muita diferença estar na Ordem ou não, já que ela vai enfrentar bruxos das trevas, de qualquer jeito. Mas isso tem muita importância para os pais dela, então, ninguém contestou ². Eu também fui convocada, apesar de não ser uma auror; mas, como eu já disse antes, sou muito aplicada em tudo o que faço, e até que aprendi a duelar muito bem – aquele treino com Malfoy e Snape no Baile de Primavera foi um incentivo para James me ensinar mais técnicas. Fiquei um pouco receosa, cheguei a pensar que papai e mamãe fossem ter o mesmo tipo de atitude dos pais de Mel, e acertei quanto a isso, mas conversei com eles, expliquei o quanto isso era importante para o mundo bruxo, e eles compreenderam, apesar de agora morrerem de preocupação por mim. Então, é isso. Nós todos temos vidas normais e combatemos bruxos das trevas nas horas vagas. _Ok Lily, não faça piadas; esse assunto é sério._

E é isso o que tem acontecido nos últimos tempos, desde que parei de escrever aqui.

Ah! Acabei de me lembrar de algo que não relatei...

Bem, eu e James... nós... já fazemos _aquilo._ Seria meio estranho se não fizéssemos depois de tanto tempo...

Eu tinha medo no começo, receio, e principalmente, muita vergonha – do meu próprio namorado! Eu e as garotas, nunca tínhamos conversado sobre isso, na verdade. Sei lá, nos parecia muito... estranho, falar sobre o assunto. Mas houve um dia, num de nossos almoços coletivos de toda quinta-feira, no último janeiro, Marlene fez a _tal_ pergunta. Aquela, que é impossível de evitar num papo entre amigas física e mentalmente maduras:

"_Ei Lily, você e o James já _dormem juntos_, né? Sabe, aquilo...?"_

A minha reação foi pateticamente espalhafatosa: engasguei com meu suco de uva. Marlene revirou os olhos, rindo, acompanhada das outras duas.

"_Ah Lily, não me diga que vocês nunca...?"_ falou Emelina

"_Mel, você e o Remo já?"_ perguntei, como uma criança que descobre de onde vêm os bebês. Ela concordou com a cabeça tomando um gole de seu suco de laranja. _"Lene?"_

"_Você não acha _mesmo_ que eu só _durma_ na casa do Sirius, não é?"_ é, eu imaginava que não... mas nunca tinha pensado _mesmo _sobre isso...

"_Bom, a Ali eu já imaginava que sim, já que ela já casou e tudo o mais..." _mas Alice me confessou que ela e Frank já tinham feito até _antes_ do casamento. Minhas amigas não são santas!

"_Bem, mas a questão não é essa... quer dizer que você e o James... nunca...?"_ continuou Marlene. Eu acenei a cabeça negativamente, como uma criança que não sabe a resposta pra uma pergunta de matemática. Patético. _"Mas vocês já namoram há... quanto tempo, oito meses? E ele nada? Vocês nem conversaram sobre o assunto?"_

"_Na verdade, a gente nunca fica muito tempo juntos... eu estou sempre no trabalho, ou ele está no Ministério... às sextas-feiras ele passa lá no hospital e a gente almoça juntos, e no fim-de-semana a gente também fica juntos... mas nunca rolou, e eu acho que nem me dei conta disso..."_ Não mesmo, sou pateticamente desligada demais para perceber qualquer tentativa do meu namorado de querer fazer sexo comigo.

"_Ele nunca tentou nada?"_ perguntou Emelina curiosa.

"_Bom..."_ aí eu lembrei de várias vezes que estávamos nos 'amassando' e eu sentia a mão dele subindo pelas minhas costas, tentando alcançar o meu sutiã, ou então tentando abrir a minha calça ou subir a minha saia... mas eu sempre cortava a onda dele de modo sutil e inocente, dizendo que estava atrasada e precisava ir embora. Mas eu estava mesmo atrasada e precisava ir embora!

"_Coitado do James, ele deve estar agoniado!"_ disse Alice ainda rindo. "_Você não vai esperar até se casarem, não é?"_ Confesso que eu meio que pensava que sim, ia esperar até o casamento. Mas eu nem sabia _quando_ ia me casar com James, _se_ eu me casasse com James. _"Lily"_ recomeçou Alice, agora séria _"Estamos vivendo num tempo de guerra. Ninguém tem certeza do futuro. Não há sentido em adiar as boas coisas da vida por inseguranças bobas. Você e o James se amam. Por que fazer o pobre garoto sofrer com todos esses hormônios à flor da pele? Viva, Lily. E deixe os hormônios do James relaxarem um pouco"_ O que era pra ser uma coisa séria, virou uma grande piada, e todas caímos na risada, apesar de eu ainda sentir um pouco de vergonha do assunto. Mas até que Alice estava certa. O futuro nos é muito incerto no momento. Não sabemos o resultado dessa guerra que está se formando. O resultado pode ser desastroso. Não podemos deixar de aproveitar ao máximo cada segundo. E eu não pude deixar de pensar no meu sonho de casar e constituir uma família. E eu queria fazer isso com James.

Saí daquele almoço no frio fim de janeiro segura sobre minha relação com James. E certa do que queria para meu futuro.

Algumas semanas depois, foi o dia dos namorados. James me convidou para jantar num restaurante bem chique e bem caro, para comemorarmos. Usei um lindo vestido vermelho decotado e um pouco justo. Naquela noite, depois do jantar, sugeri que fôssemos ao seu apartamento. Ele sorriu e me beijou. E naquela noite, eu e James fizemos amor pela primeira vez. No dia seguinte, acordei com o som da campainha, e como James não estava por perto – talvez estivesse no banheiro, ou tivesse ido na padaria – vesti a camisa dele e fui atender à porta, os olhos inchados, e o cabelo desgrenhado. Tive a melhor surpresa da minha vida. Me deparei com um James segurando um enorme buquê de rosas vermelhas e na outra mão, a velha caixinha de veludo vermelha aberta, o anel de noivado à mostra. Ele se ajoelhou, eu peguei o buquê, ainda boquiaberta e maravilhada, e ele repetiu a pergunta, dessa vez mais incrementada: _"Lily Evans... você aceita se casar comigo, e ficar comigo para sempre, pelo resto de nossas vidas?" "Sim!"_ eu respondi _"Eu aceito me casar com você, James Potter! E vamos ficar juntos! Para sempre!"_ aí ele colocou o anel no meu dedo, me abraçou bem apertado, me erguendo no ar, e nos beijamos apaixonadamente...

Depois contamos aos nossos familiares e amigos, e todos adoraram a idéia. E passamos a planejar os detalhes. A data, onde será – na mansão dos Potter – os convidados, o padrinho, – Sirius – as madrinhas, – Alice, Marlene, Emelina – o vestido de noiva (!)...

A partir daí tive muitas conversas com Alice, sobre vida de casada, e tal. Pra eu me preparar, sabe. Ela me disse que quase desistiu no dia do casamento. Que não se sentia pronta. E aí eu quase entrei em pânico, porque se Alice, a pessoa mais segura que eu conheço, ficou em dúvida sobre casar-se com o amor de sua vida, imagine eu? Mas ela me tranqüilizou, dizendo que se o amor dos dois é verdadeiro, isso basta. E me confortei com esse pensamento.

Bem, quanto ao dia que iremos nos casar...

Opa. Vou ter que parar por aqui. James acaba de aparecer todo lindo e sorrindo sensualmente. É melhor eu ir.

**SÁBADO, 11 DE JUNHO**

MANSÃO DOS POTTER, 17:30

Depois que saí da casa de Emelina, viemos todas, mais James, Sirius, Remo, Peter, Frank, meus pais, e os pais de meus amigos para cá, já que o casamento será amanhã de manhã, bem aqui mesmo, e a casa é bem afastada da cidade – _sim, eu vou me casar amanhã!_

Mas eu acho que não mencionei que ia para a casa da Mel... nós fizemos um festinha de despedida-de-solteira, assim como James e os garotos – para mim eles serão eternamente garotos – fizeram. Tradicionalmente, a despedida de solteiro é para ser na noite exatamente _antes_ do casamento... Mas eu não sou louca de arriscar que o meu noivo, o padrinho, e metade da ala masculina do casamento, esteja de ressaca na hora. Nem as madrinhas e a noiva. Imagina as olheiras? Portanto, combinamos de fazermos as despedidas sexta à noite, para passarmos o sábado inteiro nos recuperando das festas de ontem, e estarmos todos maravilhosamente bem-dispostos no domingo de manhã.

A minha festinha com as garotas ontem foi intensa. Muita bebida e coisas gostosas de se comer. Acabamos todas dormindo na casa da Mel, como combinado. Mas vou relatar todos os acontecimentos da noite, desde a chegada de James em meu quarto:

"_Precisando de ajuda?"_ perguntou James, se ajoelhando ao meu lado no chão do meu quarto cheio de caixas.

"_Não, já estou quase terminando. Achei meu diário do sétimo ano."_ Comentei, enquanto guardava você dentro da minha bolsa-carteiro.

"_Hum... aquele que você usava para extravasar a raiva que sentia de mim, ao invés de fazer escândalos?"_ ele disse, zombando um pouco.

"_Ele não era só pra isso... eu escrevi praticamente tudo o que aconteceu na minha vida aí... principalmente as coisas boas..."_

"_Hum... então eu imagino que eu seja bastante citado aí, hã?"_

"_Convencido..."_ O pior é que ele estava certo. Acho que em todos os dias que escrevi neste diário, eu mencionei o James. Fazer o quê? Eu era uma garota apaixonada...

"_Ei, posso ver?"_ ele pediu, com um olhar de criança feliz no dia de Natal.

"_Claro que não!"_ ele me olhou decepcionado, ao que eu lancei um olhar repreensivo. Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, eu terminando de empacotar umas coisas, e depois falei _"Pronto, terminei. Já podemos levar essas últimas caixas."_

"_Ótimo. O seu pai estava impaciente lá embaixo, com as chaves da __carroça__ na mão"_ ri.

"_James, não é __carroça__. É __carro__. Carroça é aquela coisa precária, parecida com uma carruagem, mas menos luxuosa."_

"_Oh. Então é por isso que ele ficou emburrado..."_ ri ainda mais. _"De qualquer forma, devemos nos apressar. Temos que levar essas coisas pra casa nova, e ainda sair pra despedida de solteiro!" _ele disse animado.

"_Você está muito animadinho... se comporta, hein!"_

"_Pode deixar meu lírio, o James aqui é só seu..." _e aí ele começou a encher o meu pescoço de beijos, quando ouvi meu pai me chamar lá embaixo. Obviamente James estava aqui em cima por tempo demais, e mesmo eu me casando no fim-de-semana, eu ainda era sua filha mais nova. Portanto, era hora de descer. _"Estamos descendo, papai"._

Colocamos as caixas no porta-malas do carro de papai, e fomos os três mais mamãe para nossa nova casa, uma bem charmosinha num vilarejo afastado. Deixamos as coisas lá, e depois seguimos rumos separados. James aparatou para algum _pub_ onde Sirius, Remo, Peter, Frank e outros amigos homens já estariam, para a despedida de solteiro deles, e papai e mamãe me deixaram na casa de Emelina, para a _minha_ despedida de solteira.

Quando cheguei na casa da Mel, a casa parecia ter sido bombardeada por gotas de chocolate. Bem, pelo menos a cozinha. A porta estava só encostada, eu entrei, larguei minha bolsa no sofá, e fui seguindo o som da risada escandalosa de Alice. As três estavam na cozinha fazendo – ou tentando – brigadeiro.

"_Lily!"_ saudou Marlene, largando a panela de brigadeiro nas mãos de Emelina e pulando pra me abraçar. Alice largou a taça de bebida e também veio me abraçar, e logo depois Emelina, após certificar-se de que o brigadeiro não ia queimar ou explodir no fogão elétrico que ela não sabe mexer ³. Felizmente Alice estava ali, caso acontecesse alguma catástrofe, e agora, eu.

Depois de ensiná-las a fazer o brigadeiro corretamente, e nos empanturrarmos com o doce, é claro, Alice e Marlene prepararam uma jarra de Margueritas, e ficamos bebendo e jogando velhos jogos de tabuleiro, que eu 'resgatei' do armário do meu quarto especialmente para essa ocasião. É claro que bêbadas ficava meio difícil jogar, mas nos rendeu boas risadas. Alice e as outras duas me prepararam uma surpresa: montaram um álbum com fotos do grupo todo, especialmente de mim e James nos últimos meses – quando já estávamos juntos, e sem brigar. Acredite, alguém tirou fotos de nós dois em momentos de briga! - Nos divertimos muito relembrando todos esses momentos, e também choramos um pouco.

Depois colocamos uma música animada e dançamos. Bêbadas. E foi então que Marlene teve a brilhante idéia de ir naquela boate na esquina da rua em que Emelina mora. Mas, descobrimos que não era uma boate qualquer. Era uma boate Drag. Dançamos e nos divertimos com as drag queens, mas ficamos pouco tempo, já que a hora que fomos a boate já estava quase fechando. E então voltamos pra casa da Mel e capotamos na sala, sobre os colchões e sacos de dormir que tínhamos arrumado anteriormente, como naquelas festas do pijama que a gente faz quando é criança. Acordamos todas lá pelo meio-dia, com a cabeça latejando, as roupas da noite anterior, e a cara amassada pelos travesseiros. Eu fui a primeira a me levantar. Cambaleei até o banheiro da Mel, tomei um banho, vesti a muda de roupa que tinha levado na bolsa-carteiro – onde você também estava – e fui pra cozinha fazer chá para todas nós. _(N/A: eu não entendo muito de ressacas, mas acho que quem bebe muito geralmente toma café pra passar... mas, como elas são inglesas, e ingleses adoram chá, e como chá é um remédio universal pra tudo, elas vão curar a ressaca com chá.)_

A segunda a acordar foi a dona da casa, que logo se serviu de uma xícara do chá de camomila que eu preparara. Depois foi a vez de Alice, e ela não parecia ter bebido uma gota de álcool na noite passada, estava completamente normal. Por último, Marlene, que estava com uma cara muito engraçada. Ela se sentou à mesa da pequena cozinha de Emelina, onde já estávamos, e perguntou:

"_Ontem à noite... eu dancei com um homem vestido de mulher?"_

Rimos, ao que ela fez uma careta de dor provocada pelo barulho.

"_Ahn... pode-se dizer que sim..."_, respondi, controlando o riso.

Depois disso, ela tomou todo o restante do chá, e foi tomar um banho, enquanto decidíamos o que comer. Poderíamos almoçar fora, ou então fazer um macarrão ali mesmo. Lê-se: Lily cozinhar o macarrão, já que as outras não sabem usar o fogão. Sugeri que fôssemos almoçar fora, e tive a idéia de chamar os garotos – sim, eles serão eternos garotos para mim – para irem conosco. Aí Alice brincou que eu estava querendo verificar se James não tinha passado a noite de sua despedida de solteiro com nenhuma stripper. Merlin, ela quase estava certa.

Mandei a coruja de Emelina para ele, e vinte minutos depois, o mesmo tempo que Marlene demorou para terminar seu banho que já tinha começado há meia hora, recebi a resposta:

"_Claro que eu vou almoçar com você, amor. E não se preocupe, o único que acabou com uma stripper foi nosso pequeno Peter._

_Com amor, _

_James"_

Ele não é fofo? E eu juro que não mencionei a parte da stripper no bilhete que mandei a ele. Ele simplesmente adivinhou o que eu estava pensando. Acho que é porque talvez ele já me conheça bem o bastante...

Bem, como a casa da Mel é perto do Beco Diagonal, decidimos almoçar num restaurante que tem por lá, para evitar possíveis constrangimentos de não-trouxas em lugar de trouxas, e também porque eu estava com saudade daquele lugar. Tinha bastante tempo que eu não ia lá...

Aparatamos direto lá, e encontramos James, Sirius, Remo e Frank – Peter teve que resolver uns assuntos pessoais – já sentados nas mesinhas do lado de fora do restaurante. James me recebeu com um sorriso enorme e satisfeito, me beijou rapidamente e disse que estava com saudades (fofo!). Questionei como ele podia estar com saudades, se tínhamos nos visto na noite anterior, e se a partir de amanhã passaríamos a viver juntos e nos ver todos os dias, e aí eu constatei _"James, você vai acabar se cansando de mim!"_, no que ele apenas sorriu e rebateu _"Eu nunca me cansaria de você, meu amor. Se eu passei quatro anos da minha vida agüentando você me odiando, e mais três recebendo foras e mais foras, e nunca me cansei, você acha que eu cansaria agora que te tenho pra sempre? Nem pensar!"_ aí eu fiz uma cara de bebê como quem diz "Nunca se sabe..." no que ele sorriu e me abraçou, beijando o lado da minha cabeça – era pra ser minha bochecha, mas eu sou um pouco mais baixa que ele, então foi cabeça mesmo...

Finalmente entramos no restaurante, onde os outros já estavam, e pedimos nossas refeições. Não vou detalhar aqui, porque não é importante. Ah, e acho que é desnecessário dizer que o único tópico de conversa de toda a tarde foi o casamento. Sirius era claramente o mais animado. Não parava de dizer o quanto estava 'orgulhoso de seu melhor amigo Pontas', e fazendo piadinhas o tempo todo... Merlin, como é que a Marlene consegue suportar toda essa besteira que sai da boca dele, todos os dias? Hum, acho que eu poderia responder essa pergunta, tendo em vista de que James é mais ou menos parecido... eu já devia estar acostumada... mas sei lá, às vezes parece que os dois tem a mentalidade de uma criança de oito anos... Eu fiquei observando James e Sirius numa pequena guerra de comida, e me perguntei: 'Merlin, é com esse _homem_ que eu vou me casar?' e aí me bateu um pânico momentâneo, que logo foi controlado pela minha consciência boa (aquela que me tranqüiliza, diz que eu amo o James, e não deixa a outra pegar o poder), e eu vi James me lançar aquele olhar especial e me sorrir, mandando um beijo no ar em seguida. Sorri. Sim, é com esse homem que vou me casar. O homem que me ama, e que também amo.

Depois do almoço, que durou até umas quatro da tarde porque depois fomos tomar sorvete, aparatamos para cá, e fomos recebidos pelos meus futuros sogros, Sr, e Sra. Potter (lembrar: chamá-los pelo primeiro nome.). Papai e mamãe também já estavam lá, e ficaram encantados com a casa.

Aliás, eu não cheguei a mencionar a primeira vez que vim aqui. Foi nas férias, logo depois de nos formarmos em Hogwarts. James convidou a mim, os marotos e as garotas para passar uma semana aqui com ele. A mansão é simplesmente gigantesca. Tem um enorme jardim na frente, bem bonito, com lindas flores coloridas e bem-cuidadas; a casa em si tem uns quatro andares, 23 aposentos, – sendo 10 deles suítes - 17 banheiros, e uma espécie de terraço. É muito grande mesmo. Eu quase me perdi num corredor a caminho da biblioteca – sim, uma biblioteca! Linda, linda, linda, abarrotada de livros, completamente perfeita! Passei a maior parte dos dois primeiros dias ali! – e me atrasei para o jantar, no primeiro dia. Mas depois James me ensinou algumas passagens secretas, para tornar os trajetos mais rápidos. Ainda no primeiro dia lá, conheci os quartos de hóspedes. Enormes, como tudo nessa casa. Obviamente, tinha um para cada um de nós. O meu e o das meninas era na ala leste do terceiro andar, e o dos meninos na ala oeste. Sirius, naturalmente – por ele ter morado ali por um tempo – tinha o seu próprio quarto, arrumado à sua maneira: bem bagunçado, sendo as cores predominantes vários tons de azul. No quarto de James – ok, eu conheci o quarto dele, mas foi a única vez que entrei lá – predominavam as cores vermelho e ouro, principalmente vermelho, e todo decorado com pôsteres de quadribol, tal como o de Sirius.

Bem, o meu quarto, que é o mesmo onde me situo agora e continua do mesmo jeito, é muito grande e muito bonito. Tem um carpete verde-claro com pequenas florezinhas em tons pastéis desenhadas, o papel-de-parede também é decorado com flores, mas nada muito exagerado, tem uma linda e grande cama de dossel bem no centro do quarto, encostada à janela,com o cortinado rosa-claro e florido, e a colcha é verde-clara. De cada lado tem uma mesinha de cabeceira de madeira clara, assim como todos os móveis do quarto, e em cima de uma tem um abajur cuja cúpula tem um formato de flor, e na outra um vaso verde com lírios cor-de-rosa, recém-colhidos do jardim lateral – uma espécie de mini-réplica do Lily's Garden lá de Hogwarts. Tenho ainda um armário e um biombo florido, na parede da porta da suíte. Um banheiro bem espaçoso, com uma banheira redonda no meio, e uma prateleira de vidro cheia de sais de banho, quase como o banheiro dos monitores de Hogwarts, e o espelho é gigantesco, ocupa toda uma parede. Voltando ao quarto, tenho ainda uma linda e charmosa penteadeira antiga, com um banquinho redondo e acolchoado na parede exatamente oposta à da cama que tem um baú aos seus pés, uma escrivaninha numa outra parede, onde estou sentada escrevendo, e, na parede exatamente em frente à porta do quarto, uma outra porta, que leva à uma pequena sacada, que tem vista para o jardim dos fundos, local, aliás, onde será a cerimônia de casamento.

Dei uma espiada lá embaixo, onde minha mãe e minha futura sogra estavam debatendo há pouco se deveriam ser seis lírios por arranjo floral, ou quatro. Mamãe queria quatro, achava que seis era demais, mas a Sra. Potter (primeiro nome, primeiro nome!) discordava, e por fim as duas entraram num acordo de que seriam cinco por arranjo floral das mesas. Enfim, tem um tapete vinho que leva em direção a um arco de casamento todo de treliça branco, com algumas flores brancas entrelaçadas, onde eu e James faremos nossos votos, com cadeirinhas brancas enfileiradas ao longo do tapete, dos dois lados. Tem muitas cadeiras. O que significam muitos convidados. Dois, quatro, seis... tem cinqüenta cadeiras de cada lado! Cem convidados! Eu vou andar por aquela 'passarela', com duzentos olhos em cima de mim, fora James, o bruxo celebrante, Sirius, Remo, Peter, Alice, Marlene e Emelina, que estarão no altar, já que são os padrinhos/madrinhas ¹¹. Oh céus, eu não tinha parado pra pensar que amanhã eu serei o centro da atenções! Todos vão estar olhando pra _mim_! Pelo menos o papai vai estar ao meu lado...

QUARTO DE PAPAI E MAMÃE NA MANSÃO POTTER, 18:15

Papai rolou escada abaixo e quase teve um enfarto! Não foi nada grave, mas ele tem que ficar em repouso constante, não pode se emocionar muito, e não pode em hipótese alguma sair de sua cama. E agora, como ele vai me levar até o altar amanhã?

18:25

Ah, claro, a solução perfeita: eu chego sozinha!

"_Papai, você não vai poder me ver me casando?"_ perguntei chorosa, no que ele respondeu dizendo com um sorriso brando _"Claro que vou querida, mas de longe. Entregá-la àquele rapaz só me faria morrer mais cedo." "Papai..."_ repreendi-o assustada, no que ele sorriu ainda mais _"Foi só uma brincadeira."_

Acho que sei por que me apaixonei por James. Pelo mesmo motivo porque mamãe se apaixonou por papai. Acho que é mal de família nos apaixonarmos por homens crianções... a não ser por Petúnia. Será que ela é adotada?

Enfim, papai continuou: _"Filha, você sabe que eu te amo; e que eu fico muito feliz com o seu casamento com o James. Eu gosto dele. É um bom rapaz. Eu sei que vai te fazer feliz. E Lily, o que te fizer feliz, me fará feliz. Me perdoe por não poder acompanhá-la até o altar. Mas eu estarei assistindo a tudo daqui, e estarei muito orgulhoso da minha flor." _– o quarto de papai e mamãe é no primeiro andar, e da janela dá para ver o jardim dos fundos perfeitamente.

Preciso dizer que eu chorei? Caramba, o papai tem o poder de me deixar emocionada com qualquer coisa que ele diga. Ele enxugou a minhas lágrimas e me abraçou, beijando a minha testa no processo. Então eu falei: _"Bem... eu só queria que você estivesse ao meu lado..."_ E aí mamãe entrou no quarto, estragando o nosso 'momento-pai-e-filha', trazendo um suco e o remédio de papai (não foi a primeira vez que ele teve um quase-enfarto desse tipo) e disse casualmente:

"_Lily querida, deixe de bobagem! Muitos casamentos hoje em dia são assim, não tem mais essa necessidade de a noiva entrar com o pai..."_

Obrigada, mamãe. Você não sabe o quanto a sua sugestão me tranqüilizou.

BILIOTECA DA MANSÃO POTTER, 18:30

Nem minhas amigas entendem a minha situação. É claro que não disse que estava com _medo_ de andar pela 'passarela' sozinha. Mas disse que ir com o meu pai era uma tradição importante. Mas Alice lembrou que ela não entrou com o pai dela e não sentiu a menor falta – não que isso signifique que ela não o ama. _"Ah Lily, isso não é tão importante. No mundo bruxo, por exemplo, não tem isso. A grande maioria das vezes a noiva entra sozinha, numa boa."_ Ok. Numa boa. Eu vou conseguir.

MEU QUARTO NA MANSÃO POTTER, 22:30

Sabe por que eu vou conseguir andar pelo tapete vindo em direção ao altar sozinha amanhã no dia do meu casamento? Porque eu amo James, e estou completamente certa de que quero me casar com ele, e eu não vou deixar que nada me atrapalhe amanhã.

**DOMINGO, 12 DE JUNHO,**

BIBLIOTECA DA MANSÃO POTTER, 09:50

Ok, estou aqui, trancada na biblioteca da mansão dos meus sogros e que meu futuro marido herdará um dia – não que isso importe – enquanto há uns cem convidados, talvez mais, lá no jardim dos fundos, esperando que eu apareça em dez minutos. Antes que você pense qualquer coisa com sua cabecinha de papel, vou explicar porque estou na biblioteca.

Como eram muitas mulheres para se arrumar – eu, mamãe, Sra. Potter (Merlin, daqui a alguns minutos ela será minha sogra oficial e eu ainda me refiro a ela pelo sobrenome, que logo será meu também!), Alice, Marlene, Emelina, as mães delas, umas tias bruxas que ficaram palpitando sobre como eu deveria me arrumar, uma cabeleireira para cuidar de meus cabelos, e mais a Professora McGonagall, que ficou tão emocionada por eu tê-la convidado, que fez questão de me ajudar a me arrumar também. E, por mais que a mansão tenha vários aposentos, nenhum é grande o suficiente para abarcar essa quantidade de mulheres se arrumando e seus vestidos de festa ¹². E mais, a biblioteca é no térreo, e tem uma saída para o jardim lateral (mini-réplica do Lily's Garden, lembra?), que leva até o jardim dos fundos, onde será a cerimônia.

Fui acordada às sete da manhã por Alice, Marlene, e Emelina, e só me dei conta de que tinha acordado quando senti as gotas frias do chuveiro caindo sobre mim, e as três cantando alegremente _"Lily, hoje você vai casar!"_. Sim, eu estava ciente disso, elas não precisavam ter me enfiado debaixo do chuveiro ainda de camisola, como uma bêbada que precisa acordar de sua bebedeira. Bem, terminei meu banho e vesti um roupão, no que elas logo me arrastaram às pressas escada abaixo, em direção à biblioteca. Vi de relance Sirius passando por nós, ainda de pijamas e um roupão por cima, um pouco sonolento. Marlene gritou algo para ele como _"O que está fazendo parado aí? Vai se arrumar e ajudar o James! E não deixe nenhum homem se aproximar da biblioteca!"_. E então eu entrei aqui, no meu oásis de tranqüilidade, e tive um choque ao perceber que ele havia sido transformado numa espécie de salão de beleza, onde várias mulheres me esperavam sorridentes. Às _sete e meia da manhã_!! E eu ainda nem tinha tomado café... resisti à tentação de perguntar o que tinham feito com todos aqueles livros maravilhosos; logo percebi que estavam muito bem protegidos por detrás de cortinas. Todas as paredes estavam cortinadas, aliás, já que a biblioteca tem janelões que dão para o jardim, e não podíamos correr o risco de sermos todas vistas pelos homens enquanto trocando de roupa, principalmente a noiva!

Depois de muito apelar, mamãe me trouxe um copo de suco de laranja e uma torrada com manteiga, para que eu calasse a boca e deixassem que a bruxa-cabeleireira arrrumasse os meus fios ruivos rebeldes num lindo penteado num misto de coque, – com um lírio cor-de-rosa preso a ele - com alguns cachos soltos atrás ¹³. Aí partiram para fazer a minha maquiagem, e eu implorei para que fizessem algo bem leve, nada muito 'tchã', algo bem discreto mesmo. Elas atenderam ao meu pedido, e a única coisa chamativa mas legal em meu rosto é a sombra _levemente_ esverdeada, combinando com meus olhos, e o batom rosa-clarinho. Bem, elas terminaram a maquiagem às oito e meia, e eu achei que ficaria mais uma hora e meia inteira sem fazer nada, quando começaram a pintar as minhas unhas! Até mesmo as dos pés! E tudo o que fizeram comigo, fizeram com Alice, Marlene e Emelina também. Marlene até brincou dizendo: _"Meninas, vocês precisam se casar mais vezes... esse tratamento de beleza é demais!"_ aí Alice virou e disse: _"É... quem sabe a próxima não é você?"_ aí Marlene corou e fechou a cara, recolocando pepinos em seus olhos.

Depois de todo o tratamento de beleza, foi a hora de nos vestirmos. As três estavam bem bonitinhas com seus vestidos longos e justos, cada uma de uma cor: Emelina de rosa-claro, Alice de verde-claro, e Marlene de azul-claro. E o meu vestido é naturalmente branco, tomara-que-caia, uma saia rodada de tule, e o corpete é todo bordado com pérolas. Absolutamente lindo. Ah, e é claro, um véu curto e simples, que cobre apenas o meu rosto e parte do meu colo.

Bem, quando finalmente estávamos todas prontas, mamãe chorou de emoção por ver 'sua filhinha caçula' indo se casar, e depois por sua filha mais velha não estar presente, e aí ela também me fez chorar – olha a maravilha do mundo bruxo: maquiagens que não saem com água, só com magia! Aí tivemos um daqueles momentos mãe-e-filha, e depois ela, Helen – finalmente! Chamei minha futura-sogra pelo primeiro nome! – a professora Minerva, e todas as outras bruxas e tias mexeriqueiras, saíram, ficando na biblioteca/salão de beleza apenas eu e as meninas. Demos um abraço grupal, choramos mais um pouco, e fizemos algumas piadas sobre como 'estamos todas crescendo e virando gente grande'. Depois elas saíram para o jardim, e logo em seguida papai entrou para me desejar boa-sorte, acompanhado de mamãe. Sorri. Ele disse como eu estava linda, e me deu um colar de pérolas para usar, que combinam com os meus brincos também de pérolas. Aí ele disse mais algumas palavras bonitas, me fez chorar novamente, e beijou a minha testa, pedindo que eu não deixasse James esperando, que já estava quase na hora. Mas eu fiquei aqui, relatando tudo isso, porque...

Estou apavorada.

Eu, Lily Evans, estou com medo de me casar. Com o amor da minha vida.

Mas fala sério, quem não ficaria? Primeiro; porque eu vou ter que entrar lá sozinha, com todo mundo me olhando; e aí vou ter que dizer meus votos – que eu não me dei ao trabalho de escrever, já que pensei que estaria completamente tranqüila na hora pra falar tudo o que eu sinto por James de cor, mas me deu um branco!! Tudo o que eu sei é que eu o amo... mas e o resto?? Oh Merlin, me ajude!

E depois, ainda tem o lance do sobrenome... eu vou deixar de ser Lily Evans, e passarei a me chamar _Lily Potter_! Isso não significa que eu vou perder a minha identidade? Não vou mais ser a 'Evans aluna revelação, certinha, brilhante, e aplicada ' de antes; de agora em diante, serei uma 'Sra. Potter, casada'. Eu devia ter conversado mais com Alice sobre isso... será que ela também pirou com o lance do sobrenome? Provavelmente não, ela é mais bem resolvida do que eu...

E ainda:

Por mais que isso soe completamente infantil e eu vou me detestar daqui há pouco por pensar assim, mas não posso evitar: _Eu vou ter que morar com um garoto!_

Merlin! Eu não tenho irmãos. Nunca convivi muito com meus primos. Em Hogwarts os dormitórios eram separados, e a única vez que entrei no dormitório dos garotos, fiquei horrorizada com toda aquela bagunça! E o apartamento de James era _bem_ bagunçado... mas não é só por causa da bagunça... na verdade...

Oh Merlin, tem alguém batendo na porta! Oh meu Merlin, é _James_!

09:55

"_Oi Lily..." _ele disse, através da porta e eu pude perceber pelo tom de sua voz que ele estava sorrindo.

"_Oi..."_ respondi de volta, tentando soar tão carinhosa quanto ele, mas saiu um oi totalmente estrangulado e que denotava que algo muito ruim estava acontecendo.

"_Lily, ta tudo bem?"_ ele perguntou, a voz abafada, por estar do outro lado da porta.

"_Ah... sim, claro, está! Eu... já estou pronta, já estou quase saindo!"_ respondi nervosa. Ele riu abafado.

"_Hum... acho que __não_ _está tudo bem..."_ como ele estava certo!

"_Não, é claro que está! Mas... o que você veio fazer aqui?"_ perguntei aflita, me aproximando da porta, a fim de nos escutarmos melhor.

"_Nossa, já está enjoada de mim?"_ ele riu. _"Na verdade... eu queria ter uma conversa com você, antes de... bem; antes de mudarmos nossas vidas completamente."_ Ele riu novamente, e o senti encostar-se na porta e descer até o chão, sentando-se com as costas apoiadas nela. Fiz o mesmo. _"Olha, Lírio, eu estou tão apavorado quanto você em relação ao nosso casamento. É claro que eu te amo, e quero mesmo me casar com você... é só que... bem; eu entendo como você se sente. É um passo importante e tudo o mais. Mas eu acho que estamos prontos pra isso, portanto, por que não, certo? E... sei lá, achei que deveria vir aqui, te dizer isso e... te confortar de algum modo..."_

Aí me vieram à mente todos os motivos para eu amar James.

"_Eu te amo, sabia?"_ consegui dizer finalmente, com a voz embargada, quase chorando. Ele riu pelo nariz e disse:

"_Eu sempre soube. Também te amo, Ruivinha"_ ri por causa do apelido. Quem geralmente me chama de Ruivinha é o Sirius, James me chamou poucas vezes por esse apelido, só quando éramos mais imaturos e crianças, e ele implicava com o meu cabelo ser ruivo. _"Bem, eu acho que tenho que voltar pra lá. Venha assim que estiver pronta, ok?"_

"_Ok."_ Disse de volta, com um ar sonhador.

Aí eu corri para relatar essa conversa aqui. Acho que James me tranqüilizou, de certa forma. Estou me sentindo mais confiante. E pronta a sair por aquela porta e me casar com ele a qualquer instante.

BANHEIRO DA MANSÃO POTTER, 16:25

Depois de um tempo, voltaram a bater na porta. Era Sirius.

"_Ei Lil, pronta pra casar com o Pontas?"_ ele perguntou animado, entrando displicentemente pelo recinto. Eu ia responder 'mais ou menos', mas então ele se virou para mim, boquiaberto, e disse:

"_Uau, Lily... você está linda..."_ ele disse, e pude ver que estava muito bonito, trajando um lindo 'fraque-bruxo'²¹ preto, com uma flor branca na lapela, certamente como James também deveria estar. "_O Pontas tem sorte de se casar com você..."_

"_Obrigada... desculpe perguntar, mas você não deveria estar no altar ao lado de James?"_ perguntei curiosa.

"_Ah, claro."_ Ele respondeu, saindo do estado de transe de me ver bonita e vestida de noiva. _"Bem, eu fiquei sabendo que o seu pai não ia poder te acompanhar até o altar, e as garotas disseram que você estava meio chateada com isso... portanto, eu vim aqui para salvá-la, donzela. Vou te levar até o altar."_ Não pude evitar soltar uma risada com essas últimas palavras. Mas depois senti um acesso de emoção se apossando do meu peito, um enrolar na garganta, e senti vontade de chorar. De novo. Mas de felicidade, sabe. _"E então, pronta?"_

"_Claro."_ Respondi, sorrindo, e controlando minhas lágrimas – por que ultimamente tenho estado tão sensível? Oh, bem; talvez seja TPM.

Aí ele me estendeu o braço cavalheirescamente e o aceitei, sorrindo abertamente. Peguei meu buquê de lírios cor-de-rosa (se a maior parte da decoração tem coisas cor-de-rosa, é culpa de mamãe e Helen. Eu gosto de cor-de-rosa, mas não _tanto_. Mas as duas parecem ser fanáticas por essa cor. Acho que nascerá uma grande amizade entre elas a partir desse gosto em comum...)

Bem, saímos pela porta do jardim lateral, e ele me encaminhou até o jardim dos fundos, onde todos os cento e poucos convidados já estavam dispostos nas cadeirinhas brancas ao longo do tapete vinho e do altar-arco-de-treliça, onde James já estava me esperando. Alice, Emelina e Marlene também estavam à minha espera, e saíram caminhando em fila à minha frente, ao mesmo tempo em que uma suave e bonita melodia começara a tocar, proveniente de um piano localizado próximo ao altar que uma bruxa bem idosa tocava. Respirei fundo e caminhei lentamente, sentindo todos os olhares em mim. Pude ver que James sorria para mim encantado. Trajando roupas iguais às de Sirius, os cabelos negros desalinhados sensualmente, e me fitando por detrás dos velhos óculos de armação redonda. Sorri para ele de forma apaixonada. A caminhada até o altar não durou tanto, o que tornou patético todo o meu pânico inicial por ter que andar lá sozinha. Mas foi bom ter um amigo ao meu lado. Chegando ao altar, Sirius me 'entregou' à James, dando-lhe uma piscadela e me beijando a bochecha. James então levantou o véu do meu rosto delicadamente e beijou a minha testa, e sussurrando em meu ouvido: "Você está deslumbrante". Corei, como quando ainda nem éramos namorados e eu ainda não tinha certeza de meus sentimentos por ele. Nos encaramos sorrindo mais uma vez, e a cerimônia começou.

Correu tudo normalmente, como em qualquer casamento britânico. E eu consegui organizar os meus sentimentos e dizer umas coisas bem profundas para James em nossos votos. Também, tive muita inspiração no discurso dele:

"_Lily... por muito tempo, eu achei que não iria me apaixonar. Que nunca encontraria alguém que realmente amasse, e essa certeza me era confortável. Mas então eu passei a conhecê-la melhor. E vi o quanto você era inteligente, gentil, alegre, divertida... muito linda... e percebi que era diferente de todas as outras garotas que eu já tinha me interessado. E comecei a te chamar pra sair. Mas me surpreendi quando você não aceitou da primeira vez. E depois de quinhentos e oitenta e nove foras, - sim, eu contei - eu percebi; que você seria a mulher da minha vida. Lily... por mais que eu ainda tenha muitas características que você tanto despreza, o que prevalece em mim é o meu amor por você. E esse nunca vai se acabar. Eu te amo, Lily Evans-Potter. E a amarei eternamente."_

Lindo, não é? E adivinha quem chorou? Sim, eu, é claro – mas de uma maneira bem silenciosa, nada soluçante. E Alice, Emelina e Marlene também. Mas bem, foram lindas palavras. E eu tentei dizer algo à altura.

"_James... ao contrário de você, eu não preparei nada específico para dizer... decidi que iria falar o que me viesse à cabeça no momento... mas todas as belas palavras que eu tinha para descrever o amor que sinto por você, me fugiram; e tudo o que consigo pensar em dizer para descrever esse sentimento, é num poema que eu li uma vez, e nunca esqueci:_

'_Eu sei e você sabe, já que a vida quis assim  
Que nada nesse mundo levará você de mim  
Eu sei e você sabe que a distância não existe  
Que todo grande amor  
Só é bem grande se for triste  
Por isso, meu amor  
Não tenha medo de sofrer  
Que todos os caminhos  
Me encaminham pra você _

Assim como o oceano  
Só é belo com luar  
Assim como a canção  
Só tem razão se se cantar  
Assim como uma nuvem  
Só acontece se chover  
Assim como o poeta  
Só é grande se sofrer  
Assim como viver  
Sem ter amor não é viver  
Não há você sem mim  
E eu não existo sem você'

_Eu te amo, James Potter. E te amarei para sempre."_

Bom, até que eu consegui emocionar a todos. James me olhou sorrindo alegremente, beijou minha bochecha lentamente, e eu tenho quase certeza de que ele estava lacrimejando... já Sirius, eu tinha certeza; estava com a cara escondida no ombro de Remo, e quando se virou, piscava os olhos incessantemente, olhando pra cima, fingindo ter um cisco no olho. Então o celebrante finalizou a cerimônia, trocamos as alianças, e meio a aplausos e pétalas de rosa que nos jogavam, James me segurou pelos braços e beijou-me apaixonadamente. Foi mágico. Demos as mãos e saímos juntos pela tal passarela do tapete vinho enquanto todos aplaudiam emocionados.

Daí foi a festa. Que ainda está acontecendo. O jardim está todo arrumado com várias mesinhas redondas com toalhas brancas, e tem uma mesa grande de bufê, debaixo de uma marquise de treliça improvisada onde também fica a pista de dança, um palquinho onde uma banda toca músicas, e algumas mesas. Depois que todos tínhamos pego nossos pratos e estávamos prestes a almoçar, Sirius ergueu-se e fez o tradicional brinde do padrinho, contando algumas piadas mas desejando a felicidade minha e de James. Depois de todos termos comido, inclusive o bolo, eu e James fomos dançar a dança dos noivos, e dançamos nossa música, a mesma do Baile de Primavera, _The Way You Look Tonight_. Foi tão lindo. Olhei para minhas amigas e elas estavam tão emocionadas, tão felizes por mim. Vi que Marlene sorria, mas tristemente. E sei que era por causa do Sirius. Eles andaram tendo uns problemas ultimamente. Mas já estão bem. É só que ela quer que a relação dela com Sirius passe para outro nível. E ele parece querer deixar as coisas como estão. Tipo, eles estão praticamente morando juntos. Fazendo todo tipo de coisa de casal. Mas isso não parece ser o bastante para Lene. E eu até entendo ela, acho. Alice casou. Eu casei. Emelina só não casou porque Remo e todo paranóico sobre ser um lobisomem, mas é como se fossem, principalmente porque de uns tempos pra cá ele se mudou para o apartamento dela, que é melhor que o dele; e ela não é muito ligada a essas convenções, mesmo. E desde que saímos de Hogwartz, vários colegas nossos já casaram. Inclusive, eu esqueci de mencionar, Melissa Adams e Bryan Leigh (!). De qualquer forma, ela está meio triste. Queria poder ajudar...

Hum, preciso ir agora. Acho que devem estar me procurando.

**SEGUNDA-FEIRA, 13 DE JUNHO, **

MINHA NOVA CASA, 16:00

Depois que saí do banheiro, fui surpreendida por uma Emelina afoita.

"_Lily! Onde esteve? Estão todos te procurando! Anda, está na hora de jogar o buquê!"_

Com isso ela me puxou pelo braço e me levou de volta para o jardim, onde uma multidão de mulheres solteiras (inclusive as tias bruxas solteironas que me ajudaram a me arrumar) estava me esperando. Subi no palquinho da banda, e vi que Marlene não estava no meio. Estava encostada numa pilastra, afastada e cabisbaixa. Virei-me de costas e joguei o buquê, que, 'magicamente', caiu aos pés de Marlene. Todas as solteiras ficaram tristes, porque acharam que o buquê tinha sumido. Olhei para Marlene, e quando estava descendo as escadinhas do palco, vi Sirius se aproximar dela, se ajoelhar no chão, pegar o buquê de lírios cor-de-rosa e estender a ela. Logo Alice e Emelina se juntaram a mim, e observamos a cena apreensivas, como quem assiste a último capítulo de novela. Como eles estavam bem afastados, não dava pra escutar o que diziam, mas deu pra imaginar o que aconteceu. Vimos Marlene sorrir emocionada, e acho até que ela chorou, e então ele se levantou, ela o abraçou apertado segurando-o pelo pescoço, e se beijaram apaixonados. E eu e as outras suspirávamos. Então apareceram James, Remo e Frank. James me beijou a testa e eu falei, apontando para Marlene e Sirius:

"_Você viu aquilo?" _

"_Claro. Ele já estava pensando nisso antes. Apenas esperava o momento oportuno."_

Sorri. Nossas vidas realmente estão tomando novos rumos. Estamos todos crescendo e amadurecendo. E isso me deixa tão emocionada... ok, segura as lágrimas. Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo. Estou tão emotiva. Isso geralmente acontece quando alguma coisa muito boa vai acontecer... ou então muito ruim. Não, acho que é uma coisa boa. Eu sinto que só pode ser algo bom. _Ok Lily, pare de falar como uma vidente. Volte a narrar a festa de casamento. _Hum, ok.

Bem, depois desse lindo momento, Marlene veio nos contar a novidade, e nós nos fingimos de surpresa e ficamos todas felizes da vida. Depois foi a hora do agito: começaram a tocar músicas animadas e dançamos pra valer. Foi muito, muito divertido. Quando já eram umas seis horas, a festa estava acabando, eu e James nos despedimos de nossos familiares (papai disse que estava muito feliz e orgulhoso de mim) e amigos e aparatamos para nossa nova casa (ele queria vir de vassoura, mas eu disse que de jeito nenhum eu voltaria a subir naquela coisa, e que seria loucura também, já que a casa é bem longe da Mansão dos Potter). Pequena comparada à mansão, linda, branquinha, com uma cerquinha também branca, um bonito jardim na frente cheio de flores. Super charmosa ²². James e eu andamos de mãos dadas até a porta, e então ele me pegou no colo, e a abriu para que entrássemos, e subiu as escadas (comigo no colo!) até o nosso quarto. E tivemos uma noite maravilhosa.

Acordei hoje e vi que James não estava na cama. Em seu lugar tinha uma rosa cor-de-rosa, provavelmente colhida de nosso jardim. Vesti um robe branco de cetim por cima da camisola verde-clara também de cetim e desci as escadas em direção a cozinha, onde encontrei James de cueca samba-canção vermelha, e os cabelos mais arrepiados do que eu jamais poderia imaginar.

"_Bom dia."_ Disse sorrindo, no que ele se surpreendeu e sorriu de volta. Beijei seus lábios rapidamente e observei o que ele estava fazendo.

"_Nosso café-da-manhã. Eu ia fazer uma surpresa, mas parece que você consegui estragá-la." _Aí eu fiz uma careta e iniciamos uma pequena guerra de comida com as panquecas. Acabamos comendo por ali mesmo. Ficamos em silêncio um tempo, e então ele disse _"Olá, __senhora Potter__."_

Por um segundo, o meu medo inicial voltara. Mas então sorri. _"Olá, senhor Potter."_

Acho que morar com um garoto não vai ser tão difícil afinal...

* * *

¹: eu imagino, suponho, que os alunos que almejam ser curandeiros tenham algum tipo de aula preparatória, e que estas logicamente devam ser no St. Mungus. Bem, se não for, eu acabei de inventar. Ok??? Essa fic é _minha_, então vamos fingir que isso existe, e eu não estou contrariando nada do universo Potteriano de J.K. Rowling. Ok???

²: Bem, nós sabemos que Emelina Vance foi parte da nova Ordem da Fênix, mas pelas minhas pesquisas, ela não fazia parte da Ordem original, o que explica essa minha atitude de não colocá-la na Ordem. Ok? Ah, e eu quis sacanear o Peter colocando-o para trabalhar no Caldeirão Furado.

³: imaginem o apartamento de Bridget Jones, como modelo de um apartamento num predinho baixo em Londres. Pronto. Agora, vamos imaginar, que esse predinho já venha com fogão instalado. Tudo bem? Certo. Oras, é um prédio trouxa. E como Emelina só come fora, ou na casa dos pais, ou sei lá o quê, ela, obviamente, não precisa usar o fogão, até porque não sabe mexer nele. Eu teria colocado que ela tem um fogão à lenha, mas acho que não é muito apropriado um fogão à lenha dentro de um apartamento, já que pode pegar fogo e tal. Bem; agora, vocês sabem o que me levou a colocar um fogão elétrico na casa de uma bruxa. E não me perguntem o que os bruxos usam para cozinhar suas refeições em casa!!

¹¹: ok, sabemos que só o Sirius foi padrinho... mas, como os outros dois são muito amigos de James também, ficam lá do lado dele, simbolicamente; e as garotas, são as madrinhas (ou 'damas-de-honra', nos Estados Unidos e Inglaterra), entram antes da Lily, e ficam lá no altar, com vestidos iguais, e seguram o buquê da noiva. Ok, vocês todos provavelmente estão cientes da organização de um casamento, mas é que eu gosto de tudo bem explicadinho, então, me desculpem por ser assim.

¹²: Imaginem a cena de 'Casamento Grego', todas as primas, tias, e a noiva se arrumando para o casamento, aquela bagunça toda. Pronto.

¹³: imaginem o penteado da Bela em 'A Bela e a Fera', ou algo parecido.

²¹: eu cansei de ficar falando 'um traje formal bruxo, que parece um smoking'. Eu sei que na história mesmo provavelmente não é assim... mas vamos considerar que no quarto filme (embora não tenha sido muito fiel ao livro) as roupas eram meio parecidas com smokings (ou seriam fraques?). E, lembrando agora que noivos usam fraques em casamentos (bem, essa informação ficou gravada na minha mente em algum momento da minha vida há muito tempo, e não sei se é uma realidade incontestável. De fato, acho que alguns homens se casam de smoking... mas deixa pra lá), o James vai usar fraque no casamento. Ok? Ah, e eu simplesmente não consegui lembrar de jeito nenhum o nome da 'passarela de tapete vermelho/vinho' que a noiva caminha pra chegar no altar! Eu sei que tem um nome! Em inglês é 'aisle', que eu vi no dicionário que é tipo nave, corredor. Mas fica feio dizer nave ou corredor. Ainda mais porque não é dentro da igreja, é ao ar livre... Aí ficou mais feio ainda, passarela. Mas vocês perdoam, né?

²²: imaginem a casa da feiticeira no filme "A Feiticeira", ou uma casinha típica de The Sims. É exatamente assim.

Bem, é isso! Perceberam que este capítulo quase não tem n/a's no meio? Deixei tudo pra explicar aqui no final! xD

* * *

**N/A:** E aí gente!! Demorei muito, né? Mil desculpas!! Eu realmente sinto muuuuito por toda essa demora... Mas é como eu expliquei no meu perfil (e eu espero que alguém o tenha visitado)... teve a semana esportiva no meu colégio e eu participei de três modalidade,s sendo que eu não sou nem um pouco esportiva e fiquei morta por duas semanas, muitas provas, trabalhos de grupo, deveres de casa, mais listas de exercícios semanais, além do curso de inglês, e agora também terei aulas particulares de matemática. E os meus fins de semana não são completamente livres, porque tenho que (tentar) estudar, ou ir para a casa do meu pai, ou então eu saio com meu namorado, ou ainda, se estou completamente livre, jogo The Sims 2, porque sou viciada nesse jogo... então, vocês podem ter uma pequena amostra de porquê eu demorei tanto para atualizar, fora as crises de criatividade que todo autor tem... enfim... vou parar de encher vocês com detalhes da minha vida pessoal. Aqui estão meus comentários acerca deste capítulo:

Bem, eu realmente gostei de escrever esse capítulo, apesar de algumas coisas terem ficado realmente piegas _(me desculpem por isso... mas é que eu, sendo uma pessoa extremamente sensível e romântica, quando se trata de ritos de passagem - a formatura - e casamentos, fico boba, e muito emocional. Aí saiu aquele discurso de formatura brega, e a Lily emocionada com qualquer coisa relacionada ao casamento dela...). _Mas eu acho que de uma maneira geral ficou legal. Eu consegui dar um grande espaço de tempo, – que era o que eu queria – pra dar uma balançada, tipo um suspense para vocês leitores, ficarem assim 'caramba, que é que aconteceu durante todo esse tempo?' e citei vários momentos importantes, a formatura, o casamento da Alice e do Frank, os empregos da _galera_ (nossa, falou 'A' velha...), e, o mais importante, o casamento da Lily e do James! Ai gente, eu gostei muito mesmo, e olha que isso é bem raro com escritoras perfeccionistas! Espero que tenham gostado também, e me perdoem a demora deixando reviews bem legais! xD

Ah, e o poema que a Lily cita é uma música de Tom Jobim e Vinícius de Moraes. ;)

Ah, e eu fiz uma bobeirinha, um extra: uma planta do quarto que a Lily ficou na Mansão dos Potter. O link ta lá no meu profile, ou estará em breve, logo após postar aqui. Por que eu fiz isso? Deu na telha. Sei lá, me empolguei. Bem, quem quiser dar uma olhadinha, pra ter uma idéia de como eu imaginei, ta lá. ;)

Hum... ok, então, é isso!

Ah, e o próximo capítulo eu não sei quando vem... me desculpem. Mas o 2º ano do Ensino Médio é uma droga. Praticamente não há vida além da escola, e eu sei que ano que vem vai ser pior...

Beijos, e deixem reviews! ;D


	14. A Magia do Halloween

**N/A:** _Assim como a fênix... uma fic ressurge das cinzas..._

Eu sei... demorei demais... Me desculpem!! Não vou me alongar nas explicações, são aqueles mesmos motivos de sempre!

Agradecimentos especiais para **Tah Halliweel**, **Íris Diggory**, **Hzinhah**, **Kine.L**, **Mel.Bel.louca**, **Gla Evans-Dumbledore**, e **Thaty**, por seus comentários inspiradores como sempre e **Eveline X**, e **Kelly Silveira Hernandes**, novas leitoras muito bem-vindas, e a todos os outros que leram! (desculpem se esqueci alguém, postei a fic às pressas. Mas se esquci, sinta-se igualmente agradecido(a)!)

E lembrando: esse ainda não é o final... Beijos!

* * *

_A Magia do Halloween_

_ou Surpresas Inesperadas (caso contrário, não seriam surpresas!)_

**SEXTA-FEIRA, 17 DE NOVEMBRO, 1979**

DENTRO DO ARMÁRIO DO QUARTO DE CASAL, 16:00

Eu sei que disse pra mim mesma que estava super bem resolvida, e não precisaria mais desse diário porque tinha aprendido a externar e lidar com os meus sentimentos e tudo o mais; até porque agora estou mais madura, sou uma mulher adulta, casada... Mas é que tem algo que eu _preciso_ desabafar. E a quem eu poderia recorrer agora? Quero dizer, é claro que posso contar com minhas amigas, mas antes de admitir para o mundo, preciso admitir para mim mesma, e principalmente, arranjar forças para sair do chão da parte de vestidos de festa (porque é a menos abarrotada) do meu armário no quarto em que eu e James compartilhamos.

Lily Evans, quem diria. Você está se escondendo dentro de um _armário_! Pensei que isso nunca mais tornaria a acontecer. Bem, é verdade, eu me escondia dentro do meu armário quando tinha medo – principalmente quando Petúnia me ameaçava, e tal. Mas isso só até os meus onze anos de idade, quando descobri um novo mundo inteirinho que eu não conhecia, e que para conhecê-lo, eu não poderia ter medo. E então nunca mais me escondi dentro do armário.

Historinha tocante, não?

Pois aqui estou eu, novamente. Não é o mesmo armário, mas...

Ok, eu já entendi. Estou fugindo do assunto. Por que eu sempre faço isso, hein? Tudo bem, vou contar tudo desde o início...

Depois da semana de lua-de-mel que eu e James e tivemos, - que não foi passada somente em casa, porque ele me fez uma surpresa e planejou uma viagem de três dias para o interior da França, numa vila super romântica – retornamos nossas vidas e nossos trabalhos. Ele trabalhando dobrado no Ministério (ao mesmo tempo que terminava de se formar) junto com Sirius, Marlene, Emelina, Alice, Frank, e até mesmo Remus, - já que anda difícil encontrar emprego de professor nesses tempos - cada um num setor diferente, e eu no St. Mungus todos os dias, já que Voldemort (aquele bruxo das trevas que falei na última vez que escrevi aqui) e seus Comensais continuam realizando ataques por todo o país e há muitos feridos. É realmente assustador o clima que rola lá no hospital. Toda semana é algum parente de algum funcionário que morre ou desaparece. Os pacientes também estão tão apavorados, com medo de Voldemort e os Comensais os encontrarem e terminarem o serviço, que ou fogem antes mesmo de finalizarem o tratamento, ou imploram para ficar mais tempo no hospital, na esperança de algum tipo de proteção. Até alguns aurores têm ficado por lá, só por precaução. A cidade está beirando o caos.

Com todo esse clima baixo-astral, e tanto trabalho a ser feito, eu e James não tínhamos conseguido mais nos reunir com nossos amigos, a não ser nas reuniões da Ordem da Fênix, mas nunca dava pra conversar coisas amenas, devido ao clima pesado.

Quanto à família, algumas coisas tristes aconteceram. Os pais de James, meus sogros, bruxos tão distintos e tão benévolos, que trabalharam por muitos anos no Ministério da Magia, e criaram James (e Sirius) tão bem, morreram há três meses, de causas naturais. James ficou muito triste, e Sirius também, já que considerava Helen e Henry Potter como pais. Mas eles já eram bem velhinhos, então não foi tão trágico. Mas James lamentou eles não terem tido a oportunidade de conhecerem os netos que um dia daríamos a eles...

Em relação aos amigos, fazia muito tempo que não os tinha por perto durante um dia inteiro, ou mesmo por uma hora inteira. Sentia falta de conversar com as meninas, compartilhar todas as minhas aflições e felicidades, ou mesmo dos nossos momentos de futilidade, em que apenas fazíamos compras – tanto em Londres quanto no Beco Diagonal; apesar de eu sempre ter preferido um bom livro – e falávamos amenidades.

Também sentia falta de Sirius e Remus – de Peter, confesso que não senti falta nenhuma; nunca fui muito ligada a ele, e acho que as garotas também não – de como eles me fazem rir e deixam James alegre. E foi pensando nisso que escrevi uma carta há algumas semanas atrás e mandei via coruja para todos eles:

_Queridos amigos,_

_Convido vocês para uma pequena reunião aqui em casa, para comemorarmos o Dia das Bruxas, e de quebra o aniversário de James. Sei que os tempos andam ruins, mas acho que uma festa poderia ser agradável._

_Contatem todos os nossos colegas de escola, e quem mais vocês quiserem (mas não muita gente, ok, Sr, Black?), e faremos uma pequena festa. _

_Por favor me respondam confirmando._

_Abraços a todos,_

_Lily_

_P.S.: a festa é uma surpresa para James._

Com todo o lance da morte de seus pais, ele nem estava lembrando que seu aniversário (no dia 31 de outubro) estava próximo.

Poucas horas depois recebi respostas entusiasmadas, e Sirius logo se encarregou dos convidados. Marlene se ofereceu para fazer a decoração, Emelina e Remus para cuidar das músicas e outras formas de entretenimento, e Alice se ofereceu para me ajudar com a comida, enquanto Frank se responsabilizaria pelas bebidas. Peter apenas respondeu que talvez estivesse ocupado, mas que tentaria comparecer.

Com duas semanas de planejamento, a festa até que foi bem organizada (organização é o meu nome do meio, diga-se de passagem). O dia 31 de outubro foi numa sexta-feira, dia que James faz hora extra, portanto tivemos bastante tempo para arrumar tudo.

Marlene, Alice e Frank foram os primeiros a chegar, por volta das quatro da tarde (eu consegui sair mais cedo do hospital. A festa seria às oito, e James chegaria às nove). Eu e Alice começamos a cozinhar bolos e doces de abóbora, e fizemos chocolates em forma de morcegos, gatos, chapéus de bruxa, e até uma imitação de sapo de chocolate, que eu consegui que coaxasse quando mordido. Os salgados eram os mesmos das festas trouxas, coxinhas de galinha, empadinhas, etc. Enquanto cozinhávamos, Frank colocava as bebidas (alcoólicas e não-alcoólicas) para gelar numa espécie de tina que ele tinha transfigurado próximo à porta da cozinha que levava para o quintal, onde Marlene espalhava abóboras esculpidas com rostos assustadores e com velas dentro, depois de já ter decorado o hall, a sala de visitas e a sala de jantar, cuja mesa havia sido reduzida e retirada por magia, e serviria de pista de dança, onde Remus e Emelina se instalariam para testar os equipamentos de som uma hora depois.

Às seis e meia eu subi para tomar um banho na minha suíte e me arrumar. Vesti um vestido roxo simples, de manga um pouco acima do cotovelo, decotado (mas não muito) e solto depois dos seios até os joelhos. Nos pés, uma sapatilha preta com paetês. Deixei meu cabelo ruivo e liso solto (agora já está bem comprido, indo até bem depois das costas), com uma presilha em forma de morcego preto de paetês prendendo alguns fios atrás.

Quando desci, lá pelas sete e meia, Peter e Sirius já tinham chegado, e o segundo usava vestes negras e uns chifrinhos na cabeça, e vi que Remus e Peter caçoavam dele. Mas ele estava combinando com a fantasia de Marlene, que era um vestido vermelho sexy, sapatos de salto vermelhos, os cabelos negros sedutoramente soltos e ondulados, uns chifrinhos vermelhos na cabeça, e uma espécie de cauda de diabo. Emelina era exatamente o oposto, estava toda de branco e com umas asas de anjinha, os cachos louros bem arrumados, e Remus usava roupas brancas, mas o rosto empalidecido com algo que parecia maquiagem, uma tentativa de representação de fantasma. Alice usava um collant preto que cobria seu corpo inteiro, uma espécie de rabo comprido atrás, os cabelos lisos soltos e uma máscara preta, numa espécie de mulher-gato, acredito, e Frank estava todo de preto com uma máscara que lembrava um morcego. Peter usava roupas normais. Na verdade, a festa nem precisava ser à fantasia, mas eles estavam tão felizes assim, que decidi ficar na minha e não dizer nada.

Os convidados começaram a chegar. Os primeiros foram o casal Leigh, Melissa e Bryan. Ela estava grávida, com um barrigão, e usava um vestido cor de abóbora estilo balonê de gola verde e sapatos verdes, parecendo uma abóbora mesmo, mas ela não parecia saber disso; estava alegre e sorridente demais para notar que estava um pouquinho patética. Ela e Bryan pareciam felizes.

Logo depois chegou Amos Diggory, com sua esposa Íris ¹ (eles estavam um ano à nossa frente em Hogwarts, mas Amos jogava quadribol e era amigo de James no Ministério. Eles já têm um filhinho de dois anos chamado Cedric). São um casal muito distinto e amigável.

Depois chegaram alguns amigos da Ordem da Fênix, Gideon e Fabian Preweet com suas namoradas, Dorcas Meadowes, Benjy Fenwick, e ainda Kingsley Shacklebolt, aparentemente colega de Sirius e James no Ministério, e Andrômeda, prima mais velha de Sirius, (e segundo ele a única pessoa que presta em sua família) com o marido Ted Tonks, que assim como eu, é nascido trouxa. Conversei com os dois e eles são ótimas pessoas, e já tem uma filha de seis anos.

Chegaram mais alguns convidados, e a festa já rolava solta. As músicas que Remus escolheu estavam bem adequadas e divertidas, bem dançantes também, ² e todos dançavam animados e comiam os quitutes preparados por mim e Alice. Agora só faltava James, e passando pelo hall, o vi entrando em casa distraído com suas vestes bruxas de trabalho, os cabelos bagunçados como ficam ao final do dia, e muito surpreso, se deu conta da festa.

"_Lily... o que é tudo isso?"_ ele perguntou com um sorriso confuso.

"_Surpresa! Pensou que eu deixaria passar a data do seu aniversário e o Halloween?"_ disse com ar divertido e despreocupado, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço enquanto ele me pegava pela cintura. Ele sorriu e me beijou rapidamente.

"_Parece que você se transformou numa perfeita marota."_ Rimos e eu bati de leve no ombro dele, e nos beijamos mais uma vez. Coloquei uma máscara preta nele e o puxei para dançar.

E a festa foi rolando, todos muito animados, dançando, bebendo, conversando, comendo, bebendo mais um pouco, e se divertindo acima de tudo. Até cantamos 'Parabéns' para James, e servimos um bolo de chocolate em formato de pomo de ouro com glacê dourado e branco por cima que eu mesma encomendei na doceria bruxa mais próxima (você não acha mesmo que eu teria tempo de fazer esse bolo super trabalhoso depois de tudo o que eu tinha preparado para a festa? Nem com magia!) A festa durou até umas duas da manhã, quando os convidados começaram a ir embora. Aqueles que tinham filhos ou estavam grávidos foram antes, à meia-noite, e Peter também.

Na verdade, achei Peter muito estranho. Muito observador e calado, atento às conversas alheias. É verdade que ele sempre foi fofoqueiro... mas percebi que ele pouco conversou com os amigos, Sirius, James e Remus, quero dizer. E quando perguntei o que ele andava fazendo, foi muito vago em sua resposta. Estranho...

Enfim, ficaram na festa apenas Alice, Marlene, Emelina, Frank, Sirius e Remus, e é claro, James e eu. James se divertiu bastante, e adorou a festa. Fiquei muito feliz, ele estava mesmo precisando se distrair. Todos bebemos consideravelmente, e isso proporcionou conseqüências que vão além da ressaca do dia seguinte...

Quando todos finalmente foram embora, eu e James ficamos sozinhos (dã, que óbvio!), e ele estava todo amoroso, e eu também, vai saber, deve ter sido o espírito do Halloween – esta data tem grande influência mágica nos bruxos, sabe. Bem, mas o que aconteceu é que nós, hum... _você sabe_. Bem, nada mais natural para um casal casado, certo? Sim, mas como os tempos não são muito propícios, estávamos tomando precauções quanto a possíveis 'acidentes', como um bebê, por exemplo. Mas foi como eu disse, estávamos altos demais para lembrar dessas coisas... E, bem, é como eu disse: o Halloween tem uma grande influência nos bruxos, quase como um dia dos namorados. Coisas mágicas realmente acontecem...

E daquele dia até hoje eu comecei a me sentir estranha, mais sensível, com desejos de comer coisas malucas (como espinafre com banana), e muito enjoada (espinafre com banana _não_ é muito bom, sabe). E hoje eu me consultei com uma médica lá do hospital que jurou que não ia contar pra ninguém, que eu descobri que estou...

_Grávida._

Grávida?

Grávida!

E é por isso que estou aqui, em plena tarde de sexta-feira, trancada dentro do armário do meu quarto e de James. Pedi para sair do trabalho mais cedo hoje porque não estava me sentindo muito bem e agora estou aqui. Sozinha. Apavorada. E grávida.

ESCRITÓRIO, 17:00

Tive que sair do armário para receber uma coruja que batia freneticamente na janela do andar de baixo da casa. Era de Marlene. Eis a mensagem:

_Oi Lily!_

_Como você está? Sei que está em casa porque hoje foi o meu dia de ficar de guarda no St. Mungus, sabe como é... pensei que fosse te encontrar mas uma curandeira disse que você tinha ido embora mais cedo, que não estava se sentindo bem..._

_Mas você está bem, certo? O que aconteceu? Quer que eu avise o James? Tenho certeza que o deixariam sair mais cedo hoje para ficar com você_.

_Se já estiver bem, me avise, eu e as garotas temos planos pra hoje à noite._

_Beijos, Marlene_

Respondi a carta de Marlene no mesmo instante.

_Oi Lene,_

_Não diga nada ao James! Estou bem, foi só uma indigestão. Mas não sei se vou poder sair hoje à noite._

_Beijos, Lily_

A resposta dela também foi imediata.

_Ah, Lily, você vai sair com a gente sim! E nem vem com a historinha de querer ficar com o James. Eu sei que vocês são o 'casal grude', e que você se arrepende totalmente de ter passado tanto tempo longe dele, e agora que estão casados vocês compensam passando todo o tempo possível juntos... mas vamos, você não pode esquecer das amigas, né! E depois, o James deve sair com o Sirius hoje... _

_Vamos Lily, anima! Hoje vai ser a noite das garotas!_

_Vou passar pra te pegar aí às sete, ok?_

_Não fura com a gente!_

_Beijos, Lene._

Não gostei muito do que ela escreveu. Eu e James não somos tão grudentos assim! É uma afirmação completamente infundada! Ta, eu admito que me sinto mal por ter rejeitado o amor da minha vida por tanto tempo... e a gente passa grande parte do tempo juntos pra compensar... mas não somos _grudentos_!

Bom, parece que eu vou sair com as garotas hoje à noite. Melhor começar a me arrumar.

QUARTO DE CASAL, 18:30

Acho que vai ser meio estranho eu passar a noite toda de badalação indo ao banheiro para vomitar. Talvez se eu preparasse uma poção...

Ai, o que é que eu faço? Eu estou grávida! Eu nunca estive grávida antes! Eu não sei o que fazer! Eu não tenho um plano, como sempre tenho. Não tenho nada. Pela segunda vez na minha vida inteira (a primeira talvez você se lembre bem...) _eu não sei o que fazer._

SALA DE ESTAR, 18:55

Aqui estou, sentada no sofá da sala, esperando Marlene. Estou usando um vestido preto simples de manga três quartos e sapatilhas pretas. Estou pensando se não seria uma boa idéia contar às minhas amigas sobre a minha nova situação. Quero dizer, elas são minhas amigas. Farão de tudo para me apoiar. Eu não preciso ter medo.

Opa, Marlene acaba de tocar a campainha.

SALA DE ESTAR, 23:30

Estou aqui com Alice, Emelina e Marlene, jogando baralho comendo guloseimas. Vou contar como viemos parar aqui...

Atendi a porta e Marlene praticamente pulou em cima de mim, como costuma fazer quando ficamos muito tempo sem nos ver.

"_Lily! Que saudade! Como você está? Aquilo que você teve no trabalho não foi nada mesmo, né?"_

"_Não, não foi nada..." menti o melhor que pude._

"_Ah, que ótimo! Venha, o Knightbus ³ está esperando! As meninas já estão lá dentro!"_

Ao ouvir essas palavras meu estômago embrulhou. Eu só tinha andado de Knightbus uma vez na vida, e não foi nem um pouco agradável. Perguntei porque não podíamos simplesmente aparatar, ou ir pela rede de pó de Flu. Mas ela respondeu assim:

"_1: Você não sabe onde é e pode acabar se perdendo"_ verdade, mesmo tendo licença de aparatação, acontece, de vez em quando, de eu errar o destino... mas eu consigo consertar depois!

"_2: No lugar que vamos não tem lareira."_ Que lugar seria, então? Todo local bruxo tem uma lareira. Justamente para isso! Mas talvez eu ficasse ainda mais enjoada... sei lá, o pós de Flu tem um cheiro muito enjoativo, e você ainda fica rodado lá dentro...

"_3: É uma surpresa! Agora anda, o condutor é meio estressadinho..."_

Marlene me puxou para dentro do ônibus roxo de três andares, e lá vi Alice e Emelina, a primeira meio pálida, como se estivesse enjoada. Como eu ia ficar quando o ônibus começasse a andar, ou melhor, correr. E estava certa. Mas logo que senti que ia vomitar, Alice me estendeu um saco de papel. Percebi que ela também estava vomitando. Ok, eu sei que é nojento. Mas o que eu podia fazer no estado em que me encontro, num ônibus tresloucado dirigindo a 100km/h?

Quando finalmente chegamos, eu e Alice tivemos que ser amparadas por Emelina e Marlene. Elas perguntaram inúmeras vezes se estávamos bem mesmo, mas respondemos que estava tudo ótimo. Bem, é claro que eu menti.

Entramos numa portinha no meio de uma rua mal-iluminada, passando por um segurança, e descobri que o lugar era uma boate-bruxa (dava pra ver pela banda que estava tocando no palco, As Esquisitonas) imensa, lotada, música alta e gente dançando. Diferente de qualquer lugar a que eu esteja acostumada. Geralmente eu prefiro um pub, sabe, aconchegante, mais tranqüilo, e ainda assim bacana. E eu nunca tinha ido numa boate assim antes – Tipo, a da minha despedia de solteiro não conta. Era uma boate drag queen, completamente decadente, e vazia. Passamos a noite cantando músicas no karaokê. Nessa boate com certeza não tinha karaokê...

Nós logo fomos para o bar, já que não tinha nenhuma mesa vaga. Eu ainda estava tentando acostumar meus ouvidos à barulheira, quando Marlene gritou para o bar-tender:

"_Quatro doses de whisky de fogo, pra começar!"_

"_Ah... eu não vou beber, Lene." Eu disse, e Alice apoiou. "Sane, eu tive aquela indigestão hoje, já passei mal no Knightbus, não quero ficar pior, sabe como é..."_

"_Hum... sei..."_ concordou Marlene. _"Mas vocês vão dançar, não vão?"_

"_Ah, claro!"_ dissemos, juntas.

Eu e Alice pedimos água mineral e começamos todas a conversar.

"_E aí Mel, como vão as coisas? Não nos falamos muito ultimamente... como vai o Remo?"_ perguntei, interessada. Emelina sorriu, deu um gole em sua bebida, e respondeu desanimada, ou melhor, tentando demonstrar animação:

"_Ah, estamos... bem. Sabe como é, tem todo esse negócio das missões do Ministério, ando muito cansada, e não temos ficado muito juntos... também ando com saudades dos meus pais. Você sabe, eles se mudaram para o interior, pra fugir dessa confusão toda. Imploraram para eu ir junto, mas não posso abandonar meus amigos, nem o trabalho que estou fazendo para deter o... __você sabe quem__."_

De uns tempos pra cá esse bruxo tem ficado tão poderoso e tão temido, que poucos são os que se atrevem a citá-lo, ou mesmo falar o nome dele. Eu particularmente não acho que isso ajuda. Por que teme um nome? Mas em respeito a meus amigos e às pessoas que me rodeiam, eu acabo dizendo só 'Você-Sabe-Quem', mesmo.

"_Hum... posso imaginar..."_ respondi, e ficamos caladas um momento. Era nossa noite de diversão e não parecíamos nem um pouco divertidas.

"_Que tal dançarmos um pouco agora?"_ sugeriu Alice, de repente. _"Depois a gente conversa mais. Vamos, precisamos esfriar a cabeça, nos divertir um pouco!"_

Saímos para a pista de dança, onde várias pessoas dançavam apertadinhas, como se nada mais existisse, vivendo o momento. Sei lá. Às vezes fico pensando se eu não deveria ter me divertido mais na adolescência. Sabe, sair e tal. Eu sempre ficava em casa estudando ou lendo. E, ok, é importante, mas... bom, às vezes sinto que não vivi a minha vida intensamente. Qualquer um pode dizer que é bobagem, que eu ainda sou jovem e ainda terei tempo pra tudo isso. Mas é que fica difícil pensar no futuro quando este é tão incerto, devido às circunstâncias em que se vive.

Bom, estávamos lá, dançando, por um bom tempo já, Marlene mais agitada do que o normal e pegando drinks que serviam na pista. Estava achando ela meio estranha. Mas não sabia porquê. E, depois que a vi flertando e dançando sensualmente com um cara, tive certeza que ela não estava bem. Cutuquei Alice que dançava perto de mim, e apontei. Emelina também viu e ficou chocada. Observamos que ela estava quase beijando o cara! Inacreditável! Tipo, a Marlene ama o Sirius, e eles estão juntos pra valer!

Daí eu fiz a única coisa que me passou pela cabeça: a arrastei pelo braço, tirando-a dali, seguida por Alice e Emelina. Fomos para o banheiro da boate, já que o bar estava lotado, e também porque deveria te menos barulho, perfeito para conversarmos. A não ser pelo fato de que era um banheiro de boate, e não deveria estar muito limpo, sabem como é...

"_Lene, você ficou louca?"_ eu soltei. Eu ia dizer 'Você bebeu?', mas seria muita burrice, já que ela tinha, de fato, bebido. É impressionante o quanto ela pode beber em tipo, quinze minutos.

"_Só estava me divertindo"_ ela respondeu simplesmente, e surpreendentemente, parecia sóbria. E não estou mentindo quanto à quantidade de drinks, só na pista de dança foram uns dez. Olhei para a cara de Alice, igualmente chocada, e Emelina, embora estivesse tão surpresa quanto nós, parecia estar um pouco alheia àquilo tudo.

"_Desembucha, Marlene McKinnon."_ Mandou Alice, no tom imperativo que ela sempre usava em mim quando estávamos em Hogwarts, quando eu estava chateada por alguma coisa, como o James ter levantado a minha saia no primeiro ano, ou eu ter tirado uma nota baixa em Transfiguração no terceiro.

Ela nos encarou com aqueles grandes olhos azuis, contornados por lápis e rímel pretos, a boca num batom rosado comprimida.

"_Eu e Sirius tivemos uma briga."_ Confessou, cruzando os braços em seguida. Bom, estava tudo esclarecido.

Não é incomum Marlene e Sirius brigarem. Eles são como eu e James, brigam o tempo todo por coisas bobas. Mas ao contrário deles, nós sempre percebemos o quanto estamos sendo idiotas e fazemos as pazes imediatamente (bom, James sempre cede, mesmo quando nós dois sabemos que eu estou errada, por causa do meu orgulho. Mas sabe como é, eu sempre tenho que ter a razão, pelo menos no momento da briga. E depois, ele não se incomoda nem um pouco de estar totalmente sob meu controle... ah, não, eu não sou tão malvada quanto você pensa! Meu marido é que é... sabe... compreensível e fofo demais. O que posso fazer quanto a isso?).

Mas sempre que Marlene e Sirius brigam, é um caos. Eles brigam por qualquer coisinha, sabe, uma vez eles ficaram três dias sem se falar porque o Sirius esqueceu que tinha prometido comprar pasta de dente. Quebram a casa toda praticamente, gritam, se descabelam, e algumas vezes o Sirius acaba aparatando lá em casa pra dormir no nosso sofá. Mas mesmo assim tudo se resolve depois, e eles ficam parecendo aqueles casais super grudentos que parece que acabaram de sair da lua-de-mel (nada a ver com um outro casal que _dizem_ que é grudento...).

"_Mas... o que aconteceu de tão grave dessa vez?"_ perguntei. Ela nos olhou tristonha, desviou o rosto, e depois abaixou a cabeça, chacoalhando-a de leve, os cabelos negros cobrindo a face. Quando ela ergueu a cabeça, já estava chorando.

"_Acontece que... eu fiquei grávida..."_ nesse momento todas fizemos exclamações de surpresa, e eu quase gritei 'Eu também!'. Mas achei que não era o momento apropriado.

"_Lene... mas... mas... como você..."_ começou Emelina, mas não conseguiu concluir, pois Marlene voltou a falar, aos prantos, sentando-se numa cadeira que tinha ali no banheiro por acaso, e pegou umas folhas de papel para limpar as lágrimas, apesar de que não adiantava muito, já que ela não parava de chorar.

"_Descobri ontem."_ Marlene recomeçou a falar, um pouco mais calma. _"Provavelmente aconteceu depois daquela festa de Halloween"_ Sim, a festa de Halloween... eu disse que essa data tem um poder mágico sobre os bruxos, especialmente as bruxas! _Tem_ que ter! _"Fiquei preocupada achando que talvez Sirius não gostasse muito da notícia, e esperei o momento certo pra contar... e foi hoje durante o almoço. Pedi para ele vir almoçar em casa, já que era o meu dia de folga. Disse que tinha uma surpresa. Preparei o prato favorito dele, e o esperei, um pouco nervosa pela reação que ele teria. Quando ele chegou, trouxe junto uma __colega__ de setor, estagiária, na verdade, que era, por acaso, Melinda Adams."_

Mais exclamações de surpresa. Mas o que mais me impressionou foi o fato de Melinda Adams, a irmã mais nova e mais burra de Melissa ter conseguido um estágio no Ministério da Magia. Sempre achei que ela fosse abrir um salão de beleza bruxo, ou uma loja de cosméticos, algo assim. Mas estagiar como _auror_? Nunca imaginei.

Marlene agora não estava mais chorando, mas proferia as palavras com muita raiva. Nunca a tinha visto desse modo.

"_Ele contou uma historinha qualquer que era supervisor dela, e que ela não tinha onde almoçar, por isso a convidou. Aceitei razoavelmente, e fui até simpática, mas quando ela se inclinou totalmente para cima do Sirius, com a desculpa de pegar o guardanapo que tinha caído, eu não me segurei e saí correndo para o quarto. Sirius veio atrás de mim, perguntando porquê eu estava sendo tão grossa com a convidada dele. É claro que eu não me segurei e comecei a gritar o quanto ele era um cafajeste de trazer aquela piranha pra casa, depois de tudo o que aconteceu em Hogwarts... vocês se lembram o quanto ela dava em cima dele e eu simplesmente odiava, né?"_ Concordamos com a cabeça, totalmente atentas ao relato que se seguia.

"_Aí ele disse que eu era uma maluca, ciumenta e paranóica, que ela era só uma colega de trabalho, e que eu estava ficando louca. Aí eu revidei dizendo que se eu sou assim é culpa dele, já que sempre me dá motivos pra desconfiar, e que se ele tinha o mínimo de respeito por mim, não teria trago aquela cachorra pra __nossa__ casa. E sabem o que ele disse?"_ Abanamos negativamente com a cabeça, boquiabertas. _"Disse que não somos oficialmente casados, e portanto, não era nenhum tipo de traição."_

Marlene estava lívida. E com razão.

Sirius realmente pediu a mão dela em casamento, no dia do meu próprio, mas ainda não tinham arranjado um momento propício para realizar a cerimônia. Aí, num fim de semana, eles viajaram para um vilarejo Trouxa no interior, e lá se casaram, com cerimônia simples, numa capela _Trouxa_. Mas combinaram de fazer uma cerimônia oficial e uma festa, quando aparecesse uma brecha nos tempos difíceis que temos vivido. Apesar de não ter sido uma cerimônia bruxa tradicional, ninguém nunca tinha contestado a oficialidade da união. O que importava é que estavam juntos, e eram 'casados'. Mas parece que Sirius não pensava assim.

Eu e as garotas ficamos chocadas. Mas ainda tinha muito a ser dito. Marlene recomeçou, depois de respirar fundo.

"_Aí eu já estava chorando, mas sem muito escândalo, sabe. E disse bem assim: _'Quer dizer que aquela celebração há três meses atrás não significou nada pra você? Que tudo o que temos vivido desde que deixamos Hogwarts, não significa nada pra você?' _Aí ele ficou nervoso, tentando retirar o que tinha dito. Vocês sabem, o Sirius não raciocina muito bem antes de falar as coisas... Mas eu não queria ouvir. Estava farta de tudo isso! Não bastasse ele nunca ter querido assumir uma relação séria, o primeiro passo que damos juntos à maturidade, ele ignora completamente? Daí a única coisa que eu consegui fazer foi arrancar aquela aliança do meu dedo e atirar nele."_

Mais espanto. Reparei que ela realmente estava sem a aliança bonita de prata no dedo anular da mão esquerda, que tinha substituído o de brilhantes do noivado. Ela continuou:

"_E saí bufando para a sala, com ele no meu encalço. Expulsei a Adams que ainda estava sentada toda sonsa na nossa cozinha/sala de jantar/sala de visitas e ela ficou toda_ 'Ui, cuidado com meu cabelo, sua horrorosa!' _Aí eu quis bater nela, já lá no corredor, e o Sirius me segurando, e eu estapeando ele. A Melinda finalmente desceu as escadas do prédio e foi embora, mas eu e Sirius permanecemos ali no corredor, na beira da escada. E ele finalmente disse: _'Marlene, eu não estou te reconhecendo! Por que está agindo desse jeito?' _e então eu gritei, revoltada, completamente fora de mim:_ 'PORQUE EU ESTOU GRÁVIDA!!'_"_

Parecia uma história de novela. Era surreal demais. Mas tudo tinha acontecido de verdade, e Marlene ainda não tinha terminado.

"_Daí ele ficou meio atordoado, tentando pedir desculpas, e se inclinou pra me abraçar... mas eu me afastei e acabei tropeçando e rolei escada abaixo."_

Será que podia ficar mais parecido com uma novela mexicana? Sem querer desprezar a história toda, mas... agora eu vou acreditar nessas novelas idiotas!

"_Lene! Meu Merlin! E como você está?"_ perguntou Alice, absolutamente chocada.

"_O Sirius me levou no St. Mungus... por isso eu fiquei sabendo que você tinha ido pra casa mais cedo, Lil. Não tinha nada a ver com eu estar de guarda lá... bom, daí eu fui examinada... acho que vocês podem imaginar o que aconteceu... eu... perdi..."_ todas corremos para abraçá-la, e ela continuou, chorando novamente: _"O Sirius ficou lá, todo preocupado, tentando se desculpar. Mas eu não quis saber. Assim que eu recebi a alta, aparatei e não disse para onde ia. Acabei dando umas voltas no parque, e foi tão deprimente... por todo lado só tinham casais e crianças felizes, aproveitando o fim do outono... depois quando voltei pra casa, ele não estava mais lá. E foi quando eu te mandei aquela carta, Lily. Desculpe por ter mentido antes." _Ela fez uma pausa. Deve ter sido muito difícil passar por tudo isso num único dia. Eu não sei como teria me saído se fosse comigo. Acho que estaria escondida num armário até agora...

"_Puxa, Lene... que barra..."_ disse Emelina. Ficamos em silêncio, quando notei que ainda estávamos no banheiro sujo da boate.

"_Lene... você não quer ir lá pra casa? Acho que vai ser melhor..."_ Ela olhou em volta, e mesmo com os olhos molhados e toda a desgraça que tinha relatado, começou a rir.

"_É... acho melhor..."_

Saímos da boate todas juntas, e aparatamos do lado de fora, já que não dava pra aparatar lá dentro. Chegamos aqui e nos jogamos nos sofás brancos e confortáveis da sala de estar. Fui para a cozinha preparar uma panela de pipoca e Alice me ajudou fazendo brigadeiro. Comemos junto com chá gelado e ficamos jogando uns jogos de tabuleiro que eu tenho desde criança, como 'Jogo da Vida' e 'Detetive'. Até que foi divertido. Melhor que dançar numa boate.

Perái, Alice está dizendo alguma coisa. _AI MEU MERLIN!!!!!!!!!_

AINDA NA SALA DE ESTAR, 00:00

Bem, estávamos lá, jogando 'Mau-Mau¹¹', (eu estava escrevendo no diário, porque já tinha ganho a partida e elas estavam disputando o segundo lugar) quando Alice se pronunciou:

"_Gente, eu estou grávida. Pronto, falei!"_ e daí ela cobriu os olhos com uma mão, meio que se escondendo. Ficamos todas tipo: QUÊ??

"_S-sério, Ali?_ – perguntei, achando que fosse algum tipo de tática pra _eu_ falar que estava grávida. Mas era _verdade_! Sabe, esse é o problema de se viver com James Potter. Você acaba pensando que o mundo gira inteiramente ao seu redor.

"_É verdade... descobri hoje cedo... foi depois da festa de Halloween, sabe... ainda não tive oportunidade de contar para o Frank. Estou tão nervosa! Não sei o que fazer! Não sei nada sobre bebês!"_

"_Eu sei que vai parecer meio clichê agora, mas... eu também estou... grávida..."_ disse, numa vozinha bem tímida. Elas arregalaram os olhos pra mim.

"_Duas__ grávidas?"_ exclamou Marlene, não acreditando. Fiquei um pouco preocupada de ela ainda estar traumatizada com tudo o que aconteceu com ela hoje... mas ela parecia estar agindo bem quanto a isso. Disse que não estava pronta para ser mãe, de qualquer forma. E que não queria ver Sirius tão cedo.

Emelina estava quieta, cabisbaixa.

"_O quê, vai dizer que está grávida também?"_ perguntou Alice, quase rindo.

"_Na verdade não. Foi alarme falso. E por causa disso Remo e eu tivemos um desentendimento..."_

"_Como assim?"_ perguntei, e ela começou a contar.

"_Ele ficou desesperado, porque vocês sabem, a licantropia¹², é hereditária. Daí ele não queria um filho de jeito nenhum, e eu até compreendo, estávamos tomando cuidado, mas pensamos que eu tivesse ficado grávida. E aí eu fiquei chocada com a reação dele. Ok, eu sei que ia ser difícil, mas eu estava disposta a enfrentar todas as dificuldades... mas dava pra ver que ele não ia aceitar essa criança nunca! E vocês sabem que eu sempre gostei de crianças, sempre sonhei em ser mãe... fiquei bem chateada quando vi que tinha sido alarme falso, e ele ficou aliviado. Achei que podia ter me dado um apoio, sei lá. Mas não. Não disse nada confortante, e falou que precisamos tomar mais cuidado da próxima vez. Achei muito insensível da parte dele."_

"_Eu concordo com você."_ disse Marlene, comendo mais uma colherona de brigadeiro, com vontade, já que a pipoca já tinha acabado há muito tempo.

"_Mas Lene,"_ falei, me servindo de brigadeiro também. _"Vocês já pensaram em adotar?"_

"_Já. Falei com ele sobre isso várias vezes. Mas ele diz que seria inconcebível uma criança crescer com um lobisomem dentro de casa. E sabem? Desisti de tentar. Acho que nunca vou conseguir mudar aquela cabeça dura dele."_

"_Talvez não..."_ concordou Alice. _"Mas não acha que o relacionamento de vocês pode piorar se não chegarem num consenso logo?"_

"_Pode ser. Mas não sei se me importo. Ele tem estado tão frio ultimamente... temo que o nosso relacionamento não resista a essa guerra..."_

Ficamos todas em silêncio, reflexivas. Depois de um longo tempo apenas comendo brigadeiro, Marlene exclamou, feliz:

"_Agora chega de tristeza! Alice e Lily, contem como estão se sentindo! O James já sabe, Lil?"_

Daí eu contei como me senti quando descobri, todo o meu desespero, (elas deram boas risadas, e Alice admitiu que sentiu o mesmo) e que não tinha contado a James ainda.

"_Bobagem, ruiva,"_ disse Marlene, divertida. _"O James vai amar! Não receie em contar a ele!"_

Talvez ela esteja certa. Talvez eu não deva ter tanto medo. E acho que pode ser um motivo para lutarmos ainda mais bravamente nessa guerra que está se desenrolando. Lutar em benefício de um futuro tranqüilo para a próxima geração.

Lily Evans, você podia ser uma política bem-sucedida.

Opa. Estou ouvindo a porta se abrir. Por ela estão entrando James... e Sirius, e Remo, e Frank!

Ai meu Merlin, isso não vai dar em boa coisa...

**SÁBADO, 18 DE NOVEMBRO**

QUARTO DE CASAL, 10:30

Certo, precisarei de muuuito tempo e papel para descrever tudo o que aconteceu ontem, assim que os rapazes chegaram em casa...

Fui recebê-los à porta, um pouco surpresa, e vi que Sirius parecia abatido, olhando desajeito para Marlene, que emburrara e cruzara os braços, virando a cara. Ele passou por mim e foi até ela, e seguiram para o escritório. Remo olhou meio tristonho para Emelina, e vi os dois seguindo para conversar na varanda. Em seguida Alice foi ao encontro de Frank, sorrindo, e o levou até a cozinha. Eu e James ficamos sozinhos na sala.

"_Oi."_ Ele disse, todo fofo. _"Vocês ficaram a noite toda aqui?"_

Aí eu contei TUDO o que aconteceu. Sobre a boate, Marlene e Emelina, e como viemos parar em casa. Ele me contou que saiu com os caras para beber num pub e conversaram sobre o que tinha ocorrido, assim como nós garotas conversamos. Sirius estava realmente mal, e queria consertar as coisas. O mesmo para Remo. Frank e James estavam lá só para dar apoio e conselhos. Frank disse que sabia que nós íamos nos reunir, e James sugeriu que viessem para cá, com a esperança de que estivéssemos todas aqui. E eles acertaram na mosca.

Bom, nós estávamos sentados no sofá, abraçados, e eu resolvi tomar coragem para dizer o que eu vinha matutando o dia inteiro.

"_James..."_ ele fez um 'hum', beijando a minha testa e acariciando os meus cabelos. _"Eu... estou grávida."_

Ele parou instantaneamente de acariciar os meus cabelos, e se virou para me encarar, com um sorriso e um olhar muito fofos, e ao mesmo tempo desconfiados.

"_Li... Vo... você não ta brincando comigo, ta?"_ eu abanei a cabeça negativamente, abrindo ainda mais o meu riso. Ele se virou ainda mais para me encarar melhor. Parou os olhos na minha barriga e começou a beijá-la, me fazendo cócegas. Depois nos beijamos apaixonadamente e ele voltou a falar. _"Lily... isso é... maravilhoso..."_

"_Mesmo?"_ perguntei, toda abobalhada. Ele riu como se não acreditasse e disse, feliz:

"_Claro, sua bobinha! Lily... você não imagina o quanto eu estou feliz com essa notícia! Nós vamos ser pais!"_

Realmente, era tudo maravilhoso. Quero dizer, é. E eu toda aflita por nada...

Permanecemos lá, pensando em como seria legal esse bebê que vem à caminho, se preferimos menina ou menino (James, surpreendentemente, prefere uma menina, contanto que seja linda como eu, ele disse. Já eu, ainda não me decidi; mas sei que ficarei feliz de qualquer jeito!), alguns nomes (James sugeriu uns completamente esdrúxulos, que dizia ser homenagem a alguns parentes. Mas sinceramente, espero que ele estivesse brincando. Não acho que gostaria de ter uma filha chamada Glicinda ou um filho chamado Bartoldo), etc.

Algum tempo depois, apareceram Alice e Frank vindos da cozinha, que estava radiante e surpreso com a notícia, compartilhando-a com James. Depois surgiram Emelina e Remo da varanda, e Marlene e Sirius do escritório.

Emelina e Remo conversaram bastante. Ela contou como ficou chateada por ele não ter dado apoio nenhum quanto à falsa gravidez, e debateram novamente sobre terem filhos. Remo acabou cedendo, e prometeu que vão adotar uma criança, assim que todo esse sufoco da guerra acabar.

Já com Marlene e Sirius foi um pouco mais complicado. Ela não tinha engolido a visita de Melinda Adams. Sirius admitiu que fez besteira, que só a levou para almoçar porque a garota não desgrudava dele, e acabou seguindo-o. E ele aproveitou a oportunidade pra fazer um pouco de ciúmes em Marlene, para dar o troco por ela ter dado mole para outro cara devido à uma outra briga que eles tinham tido... ou seja: tudo isso aconteceu por pura infantilidade dos dois. Ah, ainda tinha o caso do casamento deles. Ele pediu perdão inúmeras vezes, tinha dito aquilo só para irritá-la, não tinha intenção de magoá-la. Ele até levou a aliança que ela tinha atirado nele para pedi-la em casamento novamente, e colocou-a no dedo dela novamente. E o lance do bebê... bem, tinha sido uma fatalidade. Ele disse que a ajudaria a superar o trauma. Sirius prometeu também que nunca mais vai aprontar nenhuma estupidez daquelas, e seria mais carinhoso e cuidadoso com ela. Por fim, acabaram fazendo as pazes. Afinal, eles se amam.

E assim a noite teve seu desfecho. Todos os casais se entenderam e se reconciliaram, e foram todos para suas casas, felizes da vida. E James e eu festejamos naquela noite.

Bom... agora estou aqui, deitada na cama, escrevendo. James está lá embaixo, preparando o café-da-manhã.

Ah!! E sabe o que ele me disse? Que o Halloween realmente é mágico para os bruxos, especialmente para as bruxas. É uma espécie de período de fertilidade, e que muitas bruxas ficam grávidas nessa data. Cara. Essa é uma informação totalmente válida! Como é que ninguém nunca me falou nada e eu nunca li nada sobre isso em lugar nenhum??

Bom, talvez ele tenha inventado isso só para explicar essa estanha coincidência de quatro amigas terem engravidado no mesmo dia. De qualquer forma, é uma história interessante...

Ah, James chegou com o café da manhã! Vamos comer e devanear sobre o nosso lindo bebê...

10:45

Sabe... acho que não vai ser tão difícil me adaptar a essa vida de grávida; claro que tem toda a inconveniência dos enjôos, cansaço excessivo, mudanças constantes de humor... mas eu conto com um marido super fofo, compreensivo, e paciente ao meu lado...

Acho que as coisas não poderiam ter acontecido em melhor hora...

BIBLIOTECA, 15:00

Tive que contar aos meus pais a novidade. Não que eu não quisesse, que fosse algo desagradável...

Liguei para eles depois do almoço. Sim, nós temos um telefone. Papai nos deu uma linha, de presente de casamento. Ele disse que não suportaria receber notícias minhas apenas por cartas, e disse que eu teria que ligar para eles pelo menos uma vez por semana. Eu aceitei mais ou menos numa boa, contanto que só eles e Petúnia – embora ela nunca mais tenha falado comigo – tivessem o nosso número. Questões de segurança... Só que James não gosta do 'feletone'. Acha 'aquele treco' muito esquisito e escandaloso, o faz lembrar de um berrador. Mesmo que só meus pais e minha irmã tenham nosso número de telefone, sempre recebemos ligações de telemarketing, e James simplesmente fica perturbado com as conversas das atendentes. E é claro que ele nunca fala ao telefone. Uma vez eu tentei ensiná-lo, coloquei-o para falar com o meu pai. Ele gritava, com o gancho afastado de si. Eu me diverti muito, mas papai não gostou nada. Por mais que ele goste do James, ainda o acha um pouco estranho. Mas tudo bem. Eu tenho certeza que James é estranho, e mesmo assim eu o amo. E é por isso que James detesta telefones, e não suporta vê-los. Por isso eu o coloquei na biblioteca, – sim, eu tenho uma biblioteca! Só minha! James me deu de presente de casamento... – já que James usa apenas o escritório.

Bem, eu liguei, e quem atendeu foi papai. E a conversa foi exatamente assim:

'_**Oi pai, sou eu, Lily. Tudo bem aí?'**_

'_**Lily, minha florzinha, tudo ótimo! Estou com tantas saudades...'**_ (e chamando minha mãe do outro lado da linha) _**'Mary! A Lily está ao telefone!'**_

(Minha mãe, brigando com meu pai) _**'Ai, me deixa falar com ela, John!'**_ (e se dirigindo à mim, com sua voz super amável) _**'Oi filhinha! Tudo bem? Como vão as coisas? E o trabalho? Tem se alimentado direito? Como está o James? Mande um beijo pra ele!'**_

Depois que os pais de James morreram, mamãe, que já era encantada por meu marido, ficou ainda mais, praticamente adotando-o. Quando os visitamos, ela sempre cozinha qualquer coisa que James peça, e faz vários doces pra ele. Ela nunca fez nada disso para Petúnia, Valter, nem para mim! Ela gosta mais de um dos genros do que das duas filhas juntas!

'_**Está tudo ótimo, mãe, tudo ótimo...'**_ (respondo, depois de deixá-la falar o quanto quiser) _**'Hum... mãe... eu tenho uma novidade...'**_

'_**Novidade! O que é? Você foi promovida? O James foi promovido? Oh, eu sempre soube que isso aconteceria! Ele é tão talentoso...'**_

Eu falo sério quando digo que minha mão gosta mais do meu marido do que de mim!

'_**Não, mãe, não tem nada a ver com trabalho...'**_

'_**E então, o que é? Vocês vem nos visitar! Ah, que maravilha...' **_

'_**Mãe!'**_ (eu interrompo-a, senão ela não pára de falar nunca)

'_**Querida, não precisa ser grosseira. Diga logo, qual é a novidade?'**_

'_**Bom... eu... estou grávida.'**_ (silêncio anormal do outro lado, seguido de um berro escandaloso de aparente alegria)

'_**Oh! Mas que felicidade!'**_ (e gritando para meu pai) _**'John, a Lilyzinha está grávida!'**_ (e voltando-se para mim) _**'Oh, que maravilha, que benção! Há tantas coisas que eu posso te ensinar...'**_

'_**Certo, quando eu precisar a senhora me ensina.'**_ (ela fez um bufo como se estivesse ofendida)

'_**Está bem, está bem. Ah, mas que cabeça a minha! Sua irmã ligou ontem. Ela também está grávida! Que felicidade! Minhas duas filhas, bem casadas e grávidas! É muito mais que uma mãe pode querer...'**_

É... minha mãe é um pouquinho... superficial.

Conversamos mais um pouco, ela implorou para falar com James ao telefone, mas eu expliquei que ele não gostava, mas ela insistiu, eu o chamei, ele ficou com uma cara muito fofa de medo ao me ver com o telefone na mão, aproximou o rosto um pouco e disse timidamente 'Oi, Sra. Evans', e mamãe ficou super feliz. Finalmente, depois de prometer visitá-la mais vezes e escutar todos os conselhos que ela tem a me dar, terminamos a conversa – mais porque eu precisava ir ao banheiro vomitar do que porque ela tinha terminado de falar. E ela nem me deixou falar com papai direito! Ele só pôde dizer com aquela voz branda dele 'Parabéns, flor' e mamãe logo voltou a tagarelar. Ela fala muito.

Bom. É isso aí.

James acaba de sentar-se ao meu lado, sobre o braço da poltrona em que estou sentada. Ele começa a acariciar meus cabelos, a sussurrar no meu ouvido...

Hum... depois volto a escrever. Tenho outras coisas mais importantes no momento...

**SEGUNDA-FEIRA, 20 DE NOVEMBRO**

QUARTO DE CASAL, 22:00

Hoje no trabalho todos já sabiam da novidade. Aparentemente, Sarah, a médica que me examinou na sexta-feira, não consegue manter segredo. Também não ajudou muito as minhas visitas ao banheiro de cinco em cinco minutos... Mas tudo bem, eu acho. Sabe, foi meio chato todo mundo que trabalha comigo fazendo piadinhas, e cheios de cuidados... Mas o mais legal foi James aparecer pra me buscar, depois do longo dia de trabalho. Ele estava lá no hall de entrada do hospital, com suas vestes de trabalho negras, um sorriso encantador, e um buquê de flores coloridas e variadas.

Voltamos pra casa, e depois de um banho relaxante, James cozinhou (!) para o jantar, sua especialidade, e meu prato preferido: arroz à piamontese com escalopinho ao molho madeira. Pena que não ficou muito tempo no meu estômago...

Agora me bateu um sono... James acaba de voltar do banheiro, beijar minha testa, e se deitar ao meu lado, me abraçando pela cintura. Acho que vou dormir também...

**TERÇA-FEIRA, 21 DE NOVEMBRO**

BANHEIRO DO HOSPITAL ST. MUNGUS, 15:00

Esses enjôos estão me matando! Vou preparar uma poção para isso assim que tiver um tempinho...

Acabei de cruzar com Bryan Leigh passando pelo corredor da área obstétrica. A Melissa entrou em trabalho de parto. Não me admirei, já que a barriga dela na festa de Halloween estava gigantesca. Lembro que pensei que ela teria o bebê ali mesmo!

Conversei um pouco com ele. Estava todo nervoso, ansioso, andando de uma lado a outro. Achei graça na expressão dele. Fiquei pensando se James ficará igualmente feliz e desesperado... provavelmente sim.

"_Lily? Oi, tudo bem? Como você está? Soube que está grávida. Parabéns!"_ ele falou, afoito, esfregando as mãos nervosamente.

"_Obrigada... mas o que houve, o que está fazendo aqui? A Melissa está bem?"_ ele parou de roer as unhas e voltou os olhos azuis para mim.

"_Claro, claro. Quero dizer, espero que sim. A Melissa acabou de entrar em trabalho de parto."_

"_Sério? Nossa, você deve estar mesmo nervoso!"_

"_Hum-hum."_ Foi tudo o que ele respondeu, recomeçando a andar de um lado para o outro no corredor branco, em frente à porta da sala de parto.

"_Já sabe se é menino ou menina?"_ perguntei, tentando distraí-lo um pouco.

"_Os dois. São gêmeos."_

"_Uau."_ Exclamei. Por isso aquela barriga estava tão grande...

Nesse momento, uma medi-bruxa apareceu vinda da sala de parto, com um sorriso simpático e disse: "Sua esposa está te chamando." Aí o Bryan se virou para mim, pegando minhas mãos.

"_Lily, entra comigo?"_

"_Q-QUÊ? Eu? Entrar com você? M-mas..."_

"_Por favor, eu estou tão nervoso! E você é curandeira também... Melissa é muito sensível, deve estar muito amedrontada, se ela vir você, pode ser que ela se tranqüilize... vamos, Lily, por favor... faça isso por um amigo... por favor..."_

Eu encarei aqueles olhos azuis tão grandes e suplicantes... eu detesto magoar as pessoas. Eu não podia dizer não. "Tudo bem, eu vou com você."

Encontrei Melissa sentada sobre uma maca, usando uma camisola do hospital cor-de-rosa (para mulheres), os cabelos castanho-acinzentados (ela deixou de tingir o cabelo) presos num coque, seu rosto convertido em fúria como ficava nos tempos de colégio, e atirando cubos de gelo nas enfermeiras (não me pergunte para quê serviam os cubos de gelo; nem eu sei.) e berrando com elas:

"_SUAS INCOMPETENTES! ME DÊEM UMA POÇÃO PARA PARAR COM ESSA DOR AGORA OU... Amorzinho!"_ fez Melissa, com uma voz amável, ao ver Bryan chegando. _"Lily! Oh, finalmente alguém competente nesta espelunca!"_ Corei. Eu não sei nada de obstetrícia-bruxa. Sorri amarelo e acenei, me aproximando da maca lentamente, enquanto que Bryan já tinha corrido para abraçá-la. _"Você vai ficar para assistir, não vai? Por favor?" _pediu Melissa suplicante. É estranho pensar que nós já nos odiamos um dia, brigamos pelo mesmo cara, e estávamos ali, conversando como velhas amigas, sem brigar por motivos bobos.

"_Olha, Melissa... a minha área não é bem essa, sabe... eu não entendo muito de obstetrícia... não vou poder ser muito útil, sabe..."_

"_Ah, não importa, contanto que eu tenha uma amiga por perto! Por favor, fique!" _

Eu não podia negar. Ninguém nega um pedido de uma grávida. Espero que James saiba disso. Mas a questão é, que eu não podia dizer "não, obrigada, tenho outras coisas pra fazer". Até porque eu realmente não tinha nada pra fazer. Era o meu horário de almoço, e eu tinha comido apenas uma salada (sim, eu evoluí. Agora como folhas e frutos da terra. Não sou mais fresca com comida!), estava voltando para minha sala a fim de tirar uma sonequinha ou ler um bom livro. Portanto, eu aceitei. E foi aí que eu cometi um grande erro. Porque eu descobri que o milagre da vida, não é nada bonito.

Na verdade, é bem nojento. É de se pensar que qualquer um na vida já tenha visto uma cena de parto em detalhes, para não se chocar depois. Porque, eu acho, todo mundo acaba passando por essa situação um dia. Até mesmo um simples taxista que leve a grávida para o hospital. Pode ser que ela esqueça a bolsa no carro e ele vá levar para ela, e acabe ajudando no parto. E se apaixonando por ela no final. Pode acontecer.¹³ Mas o meu ponto é: todo mundo tem que ter visto uma cena de parto, seja ao vivo e à cores, ou na televisão. Pois é. Mas _eu_ nunca vi. É claro que eu sei que o bebê sai da barriga lá _por baixo_. Mas nunca tinha visualizado o processo todo. E repito, é nojento. Podem dizer o que quiser, que é um privilégio, um milagre, uma benção, que é um momento mágico, que é a coisa mais linda do mundo. Mas eu continuarei a achar que é completamente desagradável.

E o pior é que todos ali pareciam achar tudo lindo e maravilhoso. A face de Bryan se iluminava cada vez mais, e ele ia fotografando tudo, enquanto Melissa, embora berrasse de dor, estava sorrindo, e ficou toda feliz quando viu o primeiro bebê sair, assistindo Bryan pegá-lo nos braços. Bom, aí eu olhei acidentalmente para a 'fonte' e vi a menina saindo... e aí não me segurei.

Vim correndo pelos corredores, e entrei no banheiro mais próximo, vomitando no vaso sanitário de um reservado. E aqui estou. Mais apavorada do que nunca.

Quando eu descobri que estava grávida, pensei em várias coisas, em toda a responsabilidade de ser mãe, de cuidar de uma pessoinha que é toda sua, educá-la, e ainda mais nesses tempos sombrios. Mas nem tinha parado pra pensar que esse bebezinho vai sair de _dentro_ de mim. Eu sou uma pateta, mesmo.

E bem, aqui estou. Apavorada. Enjoada. Com medo dessa criaturinha que cresce no meu ventre. Se alguém lesse essas palavras, me internaria, porque eu estou louca. Porque, quem é que pensa assim, não é mesmo? Todos os pais, até os de primeira-viagem, aqueles que assim como eu e James, estão grávidos há pouco tempo, só pensam no quanto a maternidade (e a paternidade) é linda e gratificante. Não estão nem um pouco preocupados com os aspectos fisiológicos do nascimento. Estão completamente à vontade com tudo isso. Menos eu...

Ah, que desgraça! Eu estou vivendo o momento mais feliz que uma mulher pode viver (segundo minha mãe) e estou enojada pelos detalhes fisiológicos. Porque eu sou uma medrosa. Se mamãe soubesse disso, com certeza me daria uns sermões.

Bom, acabou. Espero que James saiba que se casou com uma medrosa, que provavelmente vai desmaiar na hora de dar à luz. É isso aí. Estou ferrada.

Opa, acho que meu horário de almoço acabou. Melhor voltar para o trabalho.

MINHA SALA, NO ST. MUNGUS, 16:30

Encontrei Bryan quando saí do banheiro. Ele estava radiante. Sorri o melhor que pude, e me desculpei por não ter ficado até o fim. Ele aceitou numa boa, disse que entendia, já que eu estava grávida, e tal,que devia ter sido muita emoção para mim. Bota emoção nisso.

Ele me levou até o quarto onde Melissa estava instalada, e pude ver que ela já estava bem mais, hum, recomposta, e igualmente feliz, com os dois bebezinhos recém-nascidos nos braços, a menina envolta numa manta rosa, e o menino numa manta azul.

"_Lily, veja, eles não são lindinhos?"_ ela me sussurrou, para não acordar os bebês.

"_São lindos, Melissa. Parabéns!"_ sussurrei de volta. _"Como se chamam?"_

"_Jack e Juliet."_ Respondeu Bryan.

Aí o Bryan ficou ao lado dela, abraçando-a, os dois trocaram olhares cúmplices, e Melissa disse enfim:

"_Lily... eu e o Bryan conversamos e... queremos que você seja madrinha da Juliet... Claro, se você quiser." _

É claro que eu fiquei surpresa com o convite. Eu não esperava que me chamassem para ser madrinha da filha deles, cujo nascimento eu nem assisti por completo.

"_Nossa, eu, eu... eu nem sei o que dizer!"_

"_Diga sim!" _disse ela, sorridente, e Bryan acenava positivamente com a cabeça.

"_Ta bom! Eu aceito!"_ disse, então, contagiada pela felicidade deles.

Aí eles me ofereceram segurar minha nova afilhada nos braços. E eu me vi segurando o meu próprio bebê. E por um momento, esqueci todo o meu medo de ser mãe e, sabe, dar à luz a um bebê. E sabe o quê mais? Eu nem tive enjôos depois.

Bem. Até agora.

Bom, terei muitas coisas para contar a James hoje...

EM CASA, 22:40

Quando James apareceu pra me buscar hoje, estava acompanhado de Peter e Sirius, que foram jantar lá em casa. A Marlene só não foi porque teve que fazer uma visita de emergência aos pais dela, parece que a mãe dela está muito doente...

O jantar foi bem divertido. Comemos pizza. Sirius contou umas estórias engraçadas, e já se candidatou para ser o padrinho do bebê. Aproveitei e contei a novidade sobre minha mais nova afilhada. Os três escutaram a história com muita atenção e pareceram surpresos, exceto por Peter. Ele ainda estava saboreando a sua _mousse_ de chocolate, muito calado e alheio ao resto do mundo.

"_Nossa... quem diria..."_ fez James, boquiaberto.

"_Você, madrinha da filha de Melissa Adams com Bryan Leigh? Rá parece até aquelas coisas que as mulheres trouxas assistem naquelas __tevelisões__!"_ exclamou Sirius, risonho. Por 'tevelisão' ele quis dizer televisão, e ele se referia às novelas.

"_Como assim? Por que a surpresa? Nós fomos colegas de escola e por acaso eu estava por lá e dei apoio aos dois."_ Expliquei. Mas James replicou:

"_Mas Lily... até dois anos atrás vocês se odiavam... e... teve aquele lance com o Bryan..."_ começou James, amarrando a cara ao pronunciar o nome do ex-possível-rival. Porque Bryan nunca chegou a ser um rival, de fato; eu sempre amei o James... Mas ele continuou. _"Eu sei que depois vocês superaram tudo isso... mas não é estranho?"_

Refleti por um momento. Sim, era estranho! Bizarro! Pior ainda se ela pedisse para ser madrinha do meu filho/filha! Quero dizer, ela passou a segunda metade do nosso último ano escolar dando em cima do James, e fazendo de tudo para tirá-lo de mim, até se aliar ao Bryan, que gostava de mim na época, e que agora é marido dela, para estragar a minha vida! É no mínimo espantoso...

"_Hum... acho que entendo o que vocês querem dizer... mas o que eu podia fazer? Recusar eu não ia. Vai que ela decidisse me jogar alguma praga, sei lá. Ou..."_

Lembrei-me instantaneamente da história da Bela Adormecida. Eu sei, você deve estar pensando: 'Mas você não está velha demais para contos de fadas?' Mas eu lhe digo de volta: Nunca se está velho demais para contos de fadas! Contos de fadas são eternos e seus ensinamentos duram para a vida inteira!

Pois bem, como eu ia dizendo, lembrei-me do momento em que a bruxa Malévola invade o batizado da princesa Aurora, ofendida por não ter sido convidada para a festa, e lança nela uma maldição terrível. E sei lá, a Melissa pode ter mudado, mas já foi bem capaz dessas coisas... Eu é que não quero tê-la pelas costas...

"_Ou...?"_ fez Sirius, pedindo que eu continuasse a frase. Acordei de meus pensamentos, chacoalhei a cabaça levemente e disse:_ "Ah, bobagem. Deixa pra lá."_

Voltamos a conversar sobre outros assuntos, agora mais pesados. Sirius contou que Dumbledore pediu que nos avisasse sobre a próxima reunião da Ordem da Fênix...

Não vou escrever neste diário os detalhes e planos das nossas missões; não é seguro ter essas coisas escritas. Foi Sirius que me alertou. Ele percebeu que eu escrevo o tempo todo sobre tudo o que acontece, e disse que pode ser perigoso. _"Nunca se sabe quem temos à nossa volta... vai que este diário cai em mãos erradas..."_ James concordou; mas reparei que Peter ficou um pouco incomodado com a conversa, e mudou de assunto, elogiando pela terceira vez a _mousse_.

Pouco depois Peter se levantou e foi embora; disse que tinha um compromisso. Sirius ficou mais um pouco e depois nos deixou, refazendo o pedido para ser padrinho do nosso primeiro filho/filha, como ele fez questão de destacar; _"Vocês tem cara de que vão ter uma dúzia de filhos.", _comentou brincando. Depois do que presenciei hoje no hospital e do que vou viver daqui a mais ou menos nove meses, vou pensar bastante antes de engravidar novamente...

James acaba de me beijar a orelha e dizer que é tarde e que eu deveria ir dormir, e que ele já está subindo. Realmente, estou bem sonolenta... vou subir e dorm

**QUARTA-FEIRA, 22 DE NOVEMBRO**

HOSPITAL ST. MUNGUS, 13:30 (ALMOÇO)

Ontem acabei adormecendo no sofá, e quando James voltou da cozinha (ele tinha ido ajeitar a bagunça do jantar), me carregou nos braços para nossa cama, onde dormi enfim. Ele é tão atencioso...

**SÁBADO, 25 DE NOVEMBRO**

MEU QUARTO, NA CASA DOS MEUS PAIS, 16:30

Mamãe está enlouquecida com a minha gravidez. Mas no bom sentido, sabe. Não pára de dizer o quanto ser mãe é maravilhoso, e que eu vou amar a experiência, e fica me dando dicas. Ah, Petúnia está aqui, grávida também. Ela não trouxe o marido; não queria que ele visse o lado insano da família. Ou seja, eu e James. Mas pouco me importa. Bem, como eu ia dizendo, mamãe fica nos dando conselhos de grávidas o tempo todo, e nos fez tirar uma foto juntas, com as barrigas encostadas, o que é meio idiota, já que ainda não tem nenhum volume. Mas como não se discute com a senhora Mary-Anne Evans, tiramos a foto.

Bem, mamãe também fez questão de nos alimentar, o que significa: nos encher de comida até explodirmos. Só que Petúnia não explode, nem fica gorda; ela é um varapau. Eu sei que não é legal dizer essas coisas sobre minha irmã, mas ela já me chamou de aberração e anormal tantas vezes durante todos esses anos, que nem ligo mais.

E agora estou aqui, refugiada no meu quarto, porque o meu cunhado Valter chegou para buscar Petúnia e me destratou na frente de todo mundo, (me chamou de retardada mental) e daí James ficou possesso (porque ele não suporta que me ofendam) e começou a brigar com ele, e como James é muito mais forte e ágil que o Valter, que é todo corpulento, este saiu machucado, e aí Petúnia brigou comigo e disse que meu marido era um imbecil, bruto e lunático, e daí eu parti pra cima dela, mas papai nos separou, e daí James e Valter voltaram a brigar e mamãe foi tentar apartar, e James sacou a varinha e quase fez um estrago. Resultado: mamãe agora está com Petúnia lá na sala, cuidando do olho roxo do Valter, papai foi buscar um saco de gelo para o punho de James (o marido da minha irmã tem uma caraça muito dura, aparentemente) que ficou refugiado no escritório, e eu subi para o meu quarto e me joguei na cama, muito aborrecida com tudo o que aconteceu.

A porta do meu quarto acaba de se abrir. É James.

MAIS TARDE, EM CASA

"_Oi... você ta legal?"_ James perguntou, todo preocupado.

"_Eu estou sim, mas é com você que estou preocupada. Como vai o seu punho?"_ perguntei, me sentando, enquanto ele sentava ao meu lado.

"_Vai ficar legal... ei... você não ficou chateada com toda essa confusão, né?"_ ele perguntou, carinhoso, se deitando na cama e aninhando a cabeça no meu colo.

"_Ah... eu sempre fico incomodada, sabe... não queria que as coisas fossem assim entre minha irmã e eu... mas eu não posso fazer nada quanto a isso. E se ela não quiser nos aceitar como somos, o problema é todo dela."_

Ele então me sorriu e ergueu o tronco, beijando meus lábios suavemente. Ficamos por ali mais um pouco, até que papai bateu na porta.

"_Querida. Eles já foram."_

"_Tudo bem. Nós também já estamos indo, não é Jamie?"_

James concordou com a cabeça e saímos do quarto. Nos despedimos de papai e mamãe com calorosos abraços da parte deles e viemos para casa. Agora James está na cozinha, preparando o jantar. Mas não sei porquê, acho que dessa vez não vai ser tão gostoso como da última vez...

Acho até que estou sentindo cheiro de queimado!

-.-.-.-.-

É. James queimou as batatas. Vou terminar de cozinhar o que sobrou e mantê-lo longe do fogão. Antes que ele ponha fogo na casa...

Bom, até qualquer dia, Diário! Não sei quando voltarei a escrever... sabe como é, não tenho muito tempo, e tal... mas a julgar por todas as situações enervantes que passei quando escrevi aqui, creio que não será tão tarde... nossa, e não é que eu só escrevo quando estou completamente surtada? Esse Diário deveria se chamar "Diário de uma Bruxa à Beira de um Ataque de Nervos". Ou algo parecido...

Bom, até!

* * *

Notas:

¹: Uma homenagem para Íris Diggory, leitora dessa fic ... embora eu saiba que ela preferiria ser esposa do Cedric, e não mãe dele... mas pelo menos já é parte da família!

²: Como sabem, nas minhas fics eles escutam músicas trouxas, então... podem imaginar que música tenho em mente para essa festa? Hein, hein? _"Cause this is __thriller__, thriller night..." _Michael Jackson! Bom, na época ele era um cara legal…

³: Knightbus é o mesmo que nôitibus, em inglês. É que eu acho mais bonito Knightbus do que nôitibus. ;)

¹¹: Jogo de cartas parecido com Can-Can.

¹²: Licantropia, para quem não sabe, é a doença que transforma o ser humano em lobisomem.

¹³: Assistam o filme "Olha quem está falando", com John Travolta e Kirstie Alley. É velho, mas é muito legal! Os dois me lembram um pouco nossos queridos James e Lily...

* * *

**N/A:** E aí, foi bom pra vocês? Hahahaha!

Bem gente, ainda tem mais uns dois capítulos, aproximadamente, por vir. A não ser que vocês não estejam gostando do rumo que a fic está levando... aí vocês mandam suas sugestões e a autora aqui vai tentar agradar a todos... ok?

Beijos, e deixem reviews!

(por favor!)

;D


	15. A Vida é Feita de Amor

**Disclaimer:** Todos esses personagens nunca me pertenceram, por mais que eu pensasse que sim. Ah, só a Melissa Adams e o Bryan Leigh. Mas quem é que liga pra eles?

* * *

**N/A: **Olá!! Ainda se lembram de mim? Ai, eu sei que demorei demaaaais com esse último capítulo, mas a minha vida não tem andado nada fácil, e a falta de inspiração também não ajudou... Mas no fundo eu estava mesmo era com medo desse momento, do tão grande e esperado FIM. É tão bom terminar as coisas, mas ao mesmo tempo dá uma saudade...

Gostaria de agradecer a TODAS aquelas pessoas que leram essa fic do início ao fim, mesmo aquelas que começaram e não terminaram, todas foram muito importantes no processo de escrita dessa fic!

Espero que gostem desse capítulo que eu escrevi com tanta dedicação!

* * *

_In my Life - The Beatles  
_

_There are places I remember  
__All my life though some have changed  
__Some forever not for better  
__Some have gone and some remain _

_All these places have their moments  
With lovers and friends I still can recall  
Some are dead and some are living  
In my life I've loved them all  
_

_But of all these friends and lovers  
There is no one compared with you  
And these memories lose their meaning  
When I think of love as something new  
_

_Though I know I'll never lose affection  
For people and things that went before  
I know I'll often stop and think about them  
In my life I love you more _

_In my life I love you more..._

_

* * *

_

_A Vida É Feita de Amor_

_**SÁBADO, 28 DE MAIO, 1980  
**__NO QUARTO, 17:30_

Olá, Diário. Talvez você pense que resolvi escrever porque estou tendo um ataque de nervos. Pode ser. É difícil descrever o que sinto agora. Mas não importa, no momento. Tenho uma dívida, que é relatar tudo o que aconteceu comigo e às pessoas que me cercam desde a última vez que escrevi, e irei quitá-la agora.

Depois que James e eu descobrimos sobre a minha gravidez, comecei a me consultar com um medi-bruxo especialista periodicamente, para acompanhar tudo direitinho. James parecia uma criança, de tão empolgado que ficava com cada notícia sobre nosso bebê e ele já tinha começado a comprar várias coisas, roupinhas, brinquedinhos e tudo o mais que ele via e achava que combinava com nosso bebê ou comigo. Surpreendentemente, James só comprava coisas cor-de-rosa, porque tinha certeza de que seria uma linda menina, uma 'Lily-miniatura', como ele costumava dizer.

Na noite de Natal, organizei uma grande ceia aqui em casa e convidei a todos, Alice, Frank, Marlene, Sirius, Emelina, Remus, e Peter. Porém, o último não pôde ficar muito tempo, pois tinha que visitar a família. Cada vez mais ele parece estar se afastando do grupo, sem dar muitas explicações.

A noite foi maravilhosa: rimos, cantamos, jogamos e nos divertimos, como naquele Natal em Hogwarts, quando James e eu ficamos juntos e ele me deu o colar de floco de neve, que uso até hoje, todos os dias. De presente, ele me deu um par de brincos de floco de neve, para combinar.

Frank estava tão empolgado quanto James em relação à gravidez de Alice, e já estava até montando o quarto do bebê, com tudo em azul, pois tinha certeza de que seria um menino. Emelina tentava se alegrar, mas não parava de pensar em sua família, que estava escondida em Norwich. Sirius e Marlene, já recuperados do trauma do mês anterior, ainda não pensavam muito em filhos, estavam mais entretidos em combinar a festa que fariam para celebrar seu casamento, que já havia acontecido, mas não tinham tido a oportunidade de comemorar com os familiares e amigos ainda.¹

Encerramos a noite brindando à vida e aos amigos e trocando presentes. Depois todos se foram para suas casas e James e eu tivemos uma boa noite de sono.

No dia seguinte, eu e James fomos para a casa de mamãe, para comemorarmos com a família toda reunida. Acho que, agora que Petúnia e eu estamos grávidas, mamãe vai nos querer por perto mais frequentemente. Dessa vez o almoço correu bem, ninguém foi insultado ou recebeu socos na cara, nem foi embora às pressas. Agimos todos como uma família normal e feliz.

No ano novo Sirius comprou vários fogos filibusteiros, e como ele mora numa área trouxa, no centro de Londres, adivinha aonde ele veio soltar os fogos? Na casa dos pais de Marlene é que não foi. Sirius Black e todos os nossos amigos vieram para o meu jardim, na tranqüila e pacata Godric's Hollow, perturbar a minha paz. Certo, não pense que eu não amo os meus amigos. É claro que eu os amo. Até mesmo o Sirius. Mas é que eu não imaginava que ele fosse destruir as minhas roseiras. Nem queimar um pedaço do meu telhado. Ou quebrar a balaustrada da minha varanda dos fundos. É claro que eu o obriguei a consertar tudo depois sem magia, só para relembrar as detenções de Hogwarts. E como James participou da 'brincadeira', deixei que ele ajudasse na reconstrução da minha outrora bela casa. Não, eu exigi mesmo. Meninos levados! Mas a noite acabou sendo boa no final, apesar de eu ter passado os últimos minutos do ano vomitando por causa da torta de abacaxi que Emelina trouxe. Pena. Estava tão gostosa… mas consegui ficar de pé para brindar água com todo o grupo.

Com o passar do tempo, fui sentindo todas as mudanças da gravidez, não apenas a minha barriga crescendo a cada mês, mas também as terríveis alterações de humor. Pobre James. Eu retiro tudo o que disse sobre ele ser um capeta durante os sete anos que estudamos juntos. O homem é um santo. Me agüentou pacientemente, permitindo que eu gritasse com ele e o culpasse por eu não conseguir mais fazer coisas normais, como amarrar meus sapatos ou segurar a vontade de fazer xixi por mais de cinco minutos, coisas que não dão para ser feitas quando se tem uma barriga enorme à sua frente e um bebê comprimindo a sua bexiga. Eu até fui aconselhada a tirar licença maternidade mais cedo no trabalho, com apenas três meses de gravidez, porque ninguém agüentava o meu humor inconstante.

Ah, sim. Porque ficar grávida não é apenas gritar e xingar o mundo inteiro. É também ficar em prantos porque a sua planta preferida que você cultivava no jardim com tanto amor e carinho não cresceu e floriu como deveria (culpa de um certo cachorro festeiro). Ou fazer pirraça e se desesperar porque o sorvete acabou. Coisas assim.

Ah, e eu estava me esquecendo dos desejos esdrúxulos. Acho que fui a primeira a inventar e comer sorvete de beterraba no mundo todo. E eu _detesto_ beterraba. E o pior é que eu achei gostoso. Eca. Sem contar as inúmeras vezes que acordei James no meio da noite pra me conseguir coisas "simples" de se encontrar na madrugada, como uma melancia, um ovo de chocolate gigante (detalhe: em janeiro. Antes de começarem a produzir ovos de páscoa), ou uma simples espécie de tâmara que só é encontrada nos desertos da Arábia Saudita. Só esse tipo de coisa.

O caso da tâmara merece uma explicação à parte. James até conseguiu encontrar uma quitanda aberta em algum lugar da Inglaterra, e trouxe para mim, um punhado de tâmaras, mas não eram as que eu queria, não satisfaziam o meu desejo. Daí ele chamou Sirius, e implorou para que ele fizesse alguma coisa, porque ele ainda estava se recuperando de uns ferimentos de uma batalha contra Comensais da Morte. Como Almofadinhas tem uns amigos no departamento internacional do Ministério, conseguiu permissão para ir ele mesmo procurar a tal tâmara perdida no meio do deserto da Arábia Saudita, e voltou na mesma noite. Nunca poderei agradecer por ele ter feito isso, e acho que nem James. Gostaria de saber como eles negociaram esse favor gigantesco.

Em fevereiro, Marlene e Sirius fizeram sua celebração de casamento ao estilo deles, com muita música e dança no Três Vassouras, e convidaram todos os amigos e parentes (só os de Marlene; de Sirius, apenas a prima Andrômeda, o marido e a filha, uma gracinha de menina, embora muito travessa!). Quando Marlene se recusou a beber álcool, mesmo cerveja amanteigada, soubemos que ela estava grávida. Confirmou que já estava no segundo mês, já sabia há algumas semanas e não tinha nos contado nada! Dessa vez Sirius já sabia, e ficou muito feliz com a notícia, embora tivesse sido sem planejamento. Todos comemoraram. Éramos felizes.

Depois dessa reunião, as coisas ficaram mais complicadas. Eram difíceis momentos como esses, com todos reunidos. Sabíamos que sob as circunstâncias da guerra e do poder ascendente de Lord Voldemort (sempre que escrevo ou pronuncio esse nome sinto um arrepio na espinha. As coisas que esse maníaco fez até agora não são brincadeira), era quase impossível permanecermos juntos até o fim de toda essa loucura. Mas não sabia que a separação seria tão cedo.

No fim de abril, no meu aniversário, já não estávamos todos juntos. A família de Emelina sofreu um atentado, e o pai dela foi morto. Sua mãe ficou sozinha onde estavam se refugiando, com a irmã mais nova de Mel, e as duas precisavam da ajuda dela. Emelina não era membro da Ordem da Fênix, e um auror em outros pontos da Grã-Bretanha era sempre bem-vindo para fazer a segurança. Então não havia muita coisa que a impedisse de se juntar à mãe e a irmã. Exceto por Remus. Lembro que durante três dias Mel ficou agoniada, sem saber o que fazer. Chegou a pedir que Remus fosse com ela, mas ele era parte da Ordem, e precisava ficar para combater Voldemort e os Comensais, sem contar que ele acabaria sendo um possível alvo, talvez colocando a família de Emelina em risco. E ele ainda tinha sua condição de lobisomem, que sabia que seria mal vista pela mãe e a irmã dela. Foi com muito pesar que Mel se despediu de todos nós. Ela prometeu se comunicar por cartas sempre que fosse possível e seguro e sua relação com Remus ficou em aberto. Quando toda essa confusão terminasse, eles voltariam a se encontrar e resolver o que fazer.

De volta aos assuntos mais amenos, James estava ansioso para que eu fizesse o exame que determinaria o sexo do bebê, pois ele tinha decorado o quarto todo de cor-de-rosa e feito uma aposta com Frank e Sirius de que seria menina. Já os outros dois apostavam que os três bebês seriam meninos. Remus seria o mediador das apostas. Eu, Marlene e Alice fizemos o exame no mesmo dia e os garotos (para mim serão sempre garotos) estavam empolgados, esperando o veredicto como se fossem os números premiados de um bilhete de loteria. Lembro que não gostei de toda essa pressão; assim que deixamos o hospital, fomos levadas para a casa de Remus, o local neutro que eles haviam combinado para a revelação dos resultados. Lembro-me até do que eles falavam nesse dia:

- Agora nós vamos saber quem vai ganhar essa aposta! – disse Sirius efusivamente.

Alice foi sorteada para ser a primeira.

Ao lado de Frank, divertindo-se com tudo aquilo, ela revelou, meio risonha:

- Bem… é um menino!

- Yeah!! – fez Frank, beijando a esposa entusiasticamente, e cumprimentando Sirius, batendo as mãos no ar.

- Agora você, Lil. – disse James, carinhosamente. – Diz que é uma menina, diz!

Fiz um pouco de mistério, enquanto os três garotos mal se cabiam de tanta empolgação. Remus apenas observava, sorrindo de leve. Por um momento, parecia que estávamos de volta aos tempos de escola. Alice e Marlene riam, sabiam qual era a resposta.

- Sinto desapontá-lo, James, mas é um menino.

James precisou de alguns segundos para assimilar a idéia, mas logo um sorriso se abriu em seus lábios. Aposto que ele estava pensando o quanto seria legal ele ensinar nosso garotinho a jogar quadribol. Frank e Sirius vibravam e o caçoavam, mas ele nem ligava, estava ocupado em me beijar e fazer carinho na minha, já bem grande, barriga.

- Rá, Pontas, e agora o que você vai fazer com todas aquelas coisas cor-de-rosa que você comprou? Pintar tudo de azul? – riu Sirius, e então Marlene interveio.

- Bem, acho que o James e a Lily não se incomodariam em nos ceder essas coisas cor-de-rosa…

Daí Sirius parou de chofre. Nós rimos e gozamos de sua cara apatetada, mas ele nem percebeu.

- Quer dizer… Quer dizer que… Eu vou ser pai… De uma menininha? – perguntou ele, ainda abestalhado. Marlene retalhou, com uma falsa cara amarrada:

- Não se você ficar me olhando com essa cara de besta e não tratar de ficar feliz!

Sirius logo escancarou um sorriso e ergueu Marlene nos braços, girando-a lentamente até colocá-la no chão, arquejando devido ao esforço. O próximo passo agora era decidir os nomes. Alice e Frank já estavam decididos: seu filho se chamaria Neville. Como James só tinha pensado em nomes de meninas, cedeu-os todos a Sirius e Marlene. Eles estavam quase decididos por Marilyn. Agora só tinha um bebezinho sem nome no grupo. Se fosse menina, James queria que a chamássemos de Lily, no que eu discordei, mas sendo menino… Decidimos chamá-lo de Harry e o segundo nome será James, pois pelo o que Jamie disse, esse parece ser um nome de família desde o início da linhagem dos Potter.

James perdeu a aposta. Sirius também. Mas acho que nunca os vi tão radiantes depois de uma derrota.

Naquele dia, decidimos que Sirius e Marlene seriam os padrinhos de nosso filho, e nós seríamos os padrinhos da filhinha deles e nos divertimos a tarde toda imaginando como seriam nossos pimpolhos e com quem se pareceriam. Mesmo com uma amiga distante, o grupo ainda era forte e feliz. Até que uma fatalidade nos atingiu.

Marlene foi visitar os pais com Sirius, para matar as saudades e contar as últimas novidades, já que o correio coruja estava ficando perigoso. Não se dava mais para confiar em ninguém. A princípio, Marlene viajaria por chave de portal sozinha, mas Sirius não concordou; pediu licença no trabalho e foi acompanhá-la. Desde que nós três ficamos grávidas, James, Sirius e Frank nos tratam como se fôssemos bonecas muito frágeis. É muito engraçado. Mas até eu tive que concordar que não era exagero Sirius viajar junto com Marlene, como ela alegava ser…

Foi numa quinta-feira, e eu estava em casa, decorando o quarto do Harry. James estava no trabalho e Remus fazia plantão na Ordem. Alice e eu íamos sair para almoçar, mas acabamos cancelando, porque estava chovendo muito. Esquentei um macarrão com queijo para mim e me sentei na biblioteca, olhando a chuva cair torrencialmente lá fora.

De repente, o telefone tocou. Era sempre estranho, já que recebíamos pouquíssimas ligações. Pela lógica, deveria ser mamãe ou papai. Mas era Remus.

_"Oi Lily… tudo bem?"_ disse ele, com uma voz calma e muito distante.

"Remus?? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você não deveria estar na Ordem? Por que está usando um telefone?"

"_Não, está tudo… É que eu estava andando pela rua, e lembrei que o James pediu pra eu te avisar que ele vai demorar a chegar em casa… Ele vai pra Ordem no meu lugar hoje… Dumbledore está precisando de umas informações que ele conseguiu lá no Ministério e como eu não vou ser de muita ajuda hoje, ele pediu pra eu ficar com você, pra que não se sinta sozinha…"_

"Ah, então ta bom… pode vir pra cá quando quiser!"

"_Certo, então estou indo para aí… Você quer que eu leve alguma coisa? Algum livro, comida, chocolate… Um filme de comédia? James fez questão que eu te divertisse hoje._"

"Ah, então pode trazer tudo isso, estou te esperando! Até!"

Desliguei o telefone, intrigada, e tive vontade de falar com James. Mas eu não podia mandar uma coruja para o local secreto da Ordem nem em sonho, nem aparecer na lareira de lá sem avisar, a não ser que você algo extremamente urgente. Teria que esperar até a noite, ou talvez o dia seguinte para falar com ele.

A chuva caía ainda mais forte quando Remus chegou, todo molhado, e percebi que ele estava um pouco mais apático que o normal, e ainda não era lua cheia. Ele me trouxe flores para decorar a sala, uma caixa de chocolates daqueles chiques e gostosos e alguns filmes de comédia para assistirmos. (sim, minha casa tem uma televisão. De vez em quando, por mais que negue, James gosta de assistir novelas trouxas, e eu gosto de assistir o noticiário e alguns filmes nos fins de semana). Fiz pipoca e ficamos na sala, comendo, conversando e assistindo TV. Mas aquilo tudo estava estranho demais.

- Remus… O que _realmente_ está acontecendo? – ele soltou um longo suspiro. Alcançou o controle da TV e após pensar por um segundo, apertou o botão certo e a desligou.

- Lily… Eu não vou mentir pra você. Não estou aqui só pra te fazer companhia. Aconteceram… Algumas coisas.

Comecei a ficar nervosa. Pus-me de joelhos no sofá, encarando Remus com um olhar ávido por informação. Má escolha. Não deveria ficar de joelhos com essa barriga enorme e pesada. Meus tornozelos começavam a doer.

- _O quê_ aconteceu exatamente? Alguma coisa com James? Ele saiu em alguma missão sem me avisar, não é? Uma missão suicida? Se o James fez isso, tão próximo do nascimento do nosso bebê, eu **juro** que se ele não voltar inteiro, eu mesma vou providenciar o funeral dele! Diga Remus, o que é que está acontecendo?

- Calma, não é nada com o James! Por favor Lily, você precisa ficar **calma**! Você está _**grávida**_, vai ter um bebê daqui a um mês, não quero ser o responsável se algo de errado acontecer com você e o Harry. Portanto, só vou te contar o que está havendo se você prometer ficar calma.

Respirei fundo e me sentei no sofá novamente. Remus agora parecia angustiado.

- Certo. Eu vou ficar calma.

- Ok. Ok… Lily, o que eu vou te dizer é muito difícil, mas é melhor que você descubra logo. O fato é que… Durante a viagem de Sirius e Marlene, houve um ataque de Comensais da Morte.

Senti um aperto no coração indescritível. Pior do que quando soube da morte do meu avô. E ainda não era tudo.

- Foi de repente, parece que eles descobriram que dois membros da Ordem estavam indo para Cornwall, aparentemente o próximo alvo deles e…

- Eles estão bem? Marlene e o bebê estão bem? – perguntei, tentando conter minhas lágrimas. Remus apenas me mirou com aqueles olhos tristes e me abraçou, seus olhos lacrimejando.

- A Marlene… Ela…

Ele não precisava dizer mais nada. Lágrimas correram velozes por minhas bochechas. Marlene tinha sido assassinada naquela manhã de quinta-feira.

- Mas... E o Sirius?

- Ele… Vai ficar bem. Sofreu alguns pequenos ferimentos, nada grave. Apenas…

Ele deixou a frase no ar. Sabia o que ele queria dizer. Sirius devia estar inconsolável. Pior, deveria estar revoltado e indo procurar Voldemort para se vingar. Sirius é capaz de fazer loucuras quando sua alma está ferida.

- James foi atrás dele, não foi? Para impedir que ele fizesse alguma besteira? – Remus concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

Eu não conseguia acreditar. Não podia ser possível. Minha melhor amiga não podia… Não podia…

- Ah, Remus… Ela estava _grávida_…

Chorei.

De repente irromperam chamas esverdeadas da lareira. Abafei um soluço assustado. Era Alice, de pijamas, um roupão por cima e pantufas. O rosto manchado por lágrimas.

- Lily… A Lene…

- Eu sei…

Ela se adiantou e nos abraçamos, embora nossas enormes barrigas não permitissem um contato desse tipo.

Logo depois Frank surgiu na lareira. Ele também parecia abalado.

- Lily, desculpe aparecermos na sua lareira assim. Eu sei que só a devemos usar em emergências, mas…

- Tudo bem… - eu respondi, com a voz embargada, sentada no sofá ainda abraçada a Alice. – _É_ uma emergência.

Frank sentou-se no outro sofá com Remus e os dois começaram a conversar baixinho sobre os detalhes do incidente.

Eu e Alice continuamos abraçadas no sofá, aos prantos. De repente Remus e Frank cutucaram de leve nossos ombros.

- Meninas… Por que vocês não sobem para o quarto… E descansam um pouco… nós vamos fazer um chá pra vocês… Tudo bem?

Funguei concordando.

- Vamos, Ali.

Subimos as escadas lentamente. Os rapazes foram para a cozinha. Abri a porta do meu quarto escuro e acendi as luzes. Tudo parecia mórbido. Alice sentou-se na minha cama macia e eu fiz o mesmo. Ela começou a falar, com a voz aguda e chorosa.

- Lily… Como… Como pode ser possível? Por que ela? Não… Não é justo… Ela é nossa amiga!

- Eu sei, Ali. É tudo tão injusto… Eu não consigo acreditar… E-ela e S-sirius estavam tão f-felizes… - comecei a chorar novamente.

- Pobre Sirius! Oh Merlin, ele deve estar desolado!

Concordei, alcançando uma enorme caixa de lenços de papel no meu criado-mudo.

- Tome. – estendi um lenço para ela, que aceitou de bom grado e peguei outro para mim. – Ai, Ali… E a Mel?

- A Mel! Será que… Podemos avisá-la?

- Não sei… Talvez amanhã ela já fique sabendo… Será que vai sair no jornal?

- Pode ser… Ai, e a família dela! A Sra. McKinnon deve estar arrasada!

Mais tarde descobriríamos que sua família também fora assassinada.

Pouco depois Remus e Frank subiram com nossas xícaras de chá de camomila e devem ter acrescentado um pouco de poção calmante também. Eu disse que eles podiam ficar, que não precisavam ir embora. Pedi que pegassem alguns colchões e camas de armar no armário da escada e eles se acomodaram na sala de estar. Eu e Alice permanecemos na minha cama. Tentei, mas não consegui fechar os olhos. Não parava de imaginar como teria acontecido. E não parava de desejar que James estivesse comigo. Eu sabia que ele devia estar resolvendo muitas coisas. Mas eu mais do que nunca queria senti o calor dos braços dele.

Quando eu finalmente cochilei, ouvi algumas vozes e depois passos na escada. Me levantei e saí do quarto, ficando de pé, perto da janela do corredor. A chuva ia parando. Logo depois vi a figura encharcada de James se aproximar de mim. Não dissemos nenhuma palavra. Apenas nos abraçamos. Ele não estava quentinho como de costume. Estava frio e molhado, mas ainda me passava segurança.

E então ele me contou tudo o que tinha feito naquele dia. Contou como recebera a notícia de um Sirius atordoadíssimo através do espelho de dois sentidos pela hora do almoço; e ainda como aparatou a tempo de estuporar um comensal da morte que brandia a varinha contra um Sirius ajoelhado ao lado do corpo inerte de Marlene. James chamou reforços do Ministério para cuidar das vítimas e deixou que Sirius descontasse toda a ira que sentia nele, com um duelo de varinhas seguido de luta ao estilo trouxa quando foi desarmado. Pude ver cada detalhe do acontecido em minha mente e embora fosse tudo terrível demais, quis saber de tudo. Por fim, James conseguiu levar um Sirius arrebatado de lágrimas para nossa casa, e ele agora estava dormindo em nossa sala de estar.

James voltou a me abraçar forte, enquanto novas lágrimas surgiam inundando meus olhos.

O funeral foi ontem. O dia amanheceu cinzento e chuvoso, da cor da tristeza de todos nós. Sirius parecia desnorteado. Tinha os olhos fixos no corpo inerte de Marlene, que parecia tão placidamente deitada, com sua barriga relativamente grande, a filha que eles tanto desejavam ali, descansando junto à mãe, mais pálida que a normal alvura de sua pele, os lábios fechados quase num sorriso. Lembrei-me de Branca de Neve, e o quanto ela parecia com ela desse jeito, a pele tão branca e os cabelos tão negros... Mas infelizmente Sirius não era um Príncipe Encantado páreo para a Maldição da Morte lançada por Aquele Maldito que parecia destinado a nos fazer sofrer.

O Profeta Diário publicou apenas uma pequena nota sobre a trágica morte da família McKinnon. O Ministério temia que as notícias provocassem o pânico geral. Naquela manhã, recebi uma ligação rápida de Emelina, de uma cabine telefônica (parece que ela aprendeu bastante nas aulas de Estudo dos Trouxas), e ela chorava bastante. Leu a pequena notícia no jornal, e precisava ouvir uma voz amiga. Pediu que eu mandasse lembranças a Remus e ao pessoal, especialmente Sirius. Disse que estava indo para o exterior com a mãe e a irmã e não sabia quando voltaria. Sinto que esta será a última vez que falarei com ela.

Todos disseram algumas palavras, menos Sirius; seu olhar marejado já dizia tudo. Ele foi o último a deixar o cemitério e, mesmo quando James voltou para buscá-lo, disse que não estava pronto ainda; precisava dizer adeus. Recusei a oferta de Remus de me levar para casa e voltei para o túmulo branco onde jazia Marlene e lá fiquei, de mãos dadas com Sirius, James nos esperando mudamente no portão. Ficamos lá até a chuva cessar. Sirius então depositou um lindo buquê de flores azuis sobre o túmulo e caminhamos lentamente em direção à saída, onde James nos levou para casa, nos envolvendo em seus braços.

Sirius passou a noite aqui e pediu pra ficar conosco por um tempo. Ele tinha alugado o apartamento de Londres e comprado uma casinha para ele, Marlene e a filha que estava por vir, mas, agora... Entendo que ele não queira voltar pra nenhum desses lugares. Está abalado demais. James até o aconselhou a tirar uma licença do trabalho.

Agora vou arrumar o quarto de Harry para ele, e logo mais James me ajudará com o jantar. Tudo o que quero no momento é esquecer essa dor que se apossa de mim. E, quem sabe, ter a esperança de que dias melhores virão.

_**DOMINGO, 5 DE JUNHO  
**__BIBLIOTECA, 17:15_

Os dias têm sido mórbidos. Peter anda sumido. Nada novo na Ordem ou no Ministério. Lord Voldemort e seus seguidores têm feito mais vítimas a cada dia. Sirius ainda está muito triste. Nós todos estamos. Mas é bom que ele esteja junto de pessoas que o amam nesse momento. E para mim é até bom tê-lo por perto, assim não fico tão sozinha aqui em casa, já que James trabalha o dia todo. Ele tem sido uma boa companhia. Apesar de não estar tão divertido e alegre como sempre foi...

Mas sei que tudo vai melhorar. Com a chegada de Harry, o ambiente vai se amenizar. Sei disso. Precisamos superar essa tristeza. Tudo vai melhorar.

_**SEXTA-FEIRA, 23 DE JUNHO  
**__SALA DE ESTAR, 15:25_

Mamãe ligou há pouco. Meu sobrinho Dudley nasceu. Fiquei tão emocionada! Mesmo sabendo que Petúnia não me deixaria visitá-lo; provavelmente ela acha que tenho uma doença contagiosa que pode se apossar do bebê dela e arruiná-lo para sempre. Mas ela continua sendo minha irmã e dar à luz um bebê é uma coisa realmente mágica, linda, e assustadora. Ela poderia me dar umas dicas, pra eu não me sentir uma pateta quando chegar a minha hora, sabe (eu estou enoooorme!! Não duvido que eu vá explodir daqui uns dias...). Gostaria que tivéssemos nos visto mais durante nossas gravidezes, sei lá, compartilhar informações, coisinhas bobas, como que tipo de decoração fazer no quarto do bebê, trocar presentinhos, tirar várias fotos juntas, acompanhar o crescimento das barrigas... Claro que tive todas essas experiências com Alice e Marlene, mas...

Bem, de qualquer jeito... È uma boa notícia. Talvez eu ligue para a "Túnia" para que ela desligue o telefone na minha cara. Mal não vai fazer.

_BIBLIOTECA, 15:27_

É. Ela desligou na minha cara. Mais ou menos, na verdade. Foi assim:

"_Alô?"_

"Oi, Túnia, é a Lily! Mamãe me contou tudo, parabéns pelo seu Dudley!"

"_A-Alô? Q-Quem é? - O que foi, Petúnia? Quem é? Se for aquela aberração da sua... – Não, não, deve ser algum tipo de trote. – Então desliga logo!"_

"Túnia! Por favor, fala comigo! Deixa de ser ridícula, caramba!"

_Clanc! Tututututu..._

É, parece que minha irmã e sua pequena família feliz não precisam dos meus sinceros votos de felicidade. Nem mesmo de lembrarem da minha odiosa existência.

Ah. Deixa pra lá. Há muito tempo que eu desisti de receber alguma manifestação de afeto de Petúnia.

Bem, vou me ocupar com outras coisas agora. Por exemplo, ver se o Sirius está bem. Ele não tem se alimentado direito ultimamente. Vou levar alguns biscoitos para ele lá no quarto do Harry.

_QUARTO DO HARRY, 16:45_

Sirius gostou dos biscoitos. Comemos juntos e agora estamos conversando. Contei a ele sobre meu sobrinho, e ele ficou feliz por mim. Agora estamos conversando sobre o Harry.

- E aí, Lily, como você acha que o meu afilhado vai ser? Responsável e inteligente como você ou bagunceiro e irresponsável como o Pontas?

- Ah, não sei... De qualquer jeito eu acho que ele será bagunceiro, por causa da péssima influência de você e do James, que voltará a agir como um garoto de onze anos perto dele... Mas, como ele também terá a influência de Remus, acho que ele será um bom menino apesar de tudo... E bem-educado, se vocês me deixarem ensiná-lo alguma coisa...

- Em resumo... Será um maroto perfeito aos seus olhos, certo, senhora monitora-chefe?

- Hahaha, é acho que sim...

É muito bom ver Sirius sorrindo e fazendo piadas outra vez. Nunca pensei que fosse gostar tanto dessa risada rouca e de vê-lo zombar de mim.

_SALA DE ESTAR, 20:30_

James já chegou. Hoje não é o dia dele na Ordem, então preparei um jantar bem gostoso para nós três, e agora estamos assistindo ao noticiário trouxa e depois vem a novela (Sirius também se apegou à trama mexicana que James acompanha). Bem, o melhor para mim nessas horas é ler um livro e como o noticiário já terminou, vou para a biblioteca.

_BIBLIOTECA, 21:00_

Quase não acredito no que aconteceu. O telefone acabou de tocar, e eu atendi. O outro lado ficou silencioso por um tempo, enquanto eu repetia "alô" como uma pateta. Mas então escutei uma voz, quase um sussurro e reconheci quem era. "Obrigada." Foi o que a voz disse. E tenho quase certeza de que foi Petúnia.

_**SEXTA-FEIRA, 31 DE JULHO  
**__QUARTO, 13:00_

AI SOCORRO, O QUE É QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO??

_13:02_

Ok, _acho_ que isso foi uma contração. Nada mais normal, já que eu já estou no nono mês de gravidez e estou gigantesca. O bebê deve estar pronto pra nascer.

AI MEU DEUS, EU VOU TER UM BEBÊ!!

_ALA DA MATERNIDADE DO HOSPITAL ST. MUNGUS, 13:38_

Se o James não chegar em três minutos pra me deixar espremer cada centímetro da mão dele até que essas dores lancinantes passem e eu finalmente possa receber atendimento, eu juro que...

_Lembrete: fazer uma queixa ao hospital sobre as enfermeiras. Eu sei que elas são minhas colegas de trabalho, mas são totalmente inúteis em situações como essas!!_

_Agora entendo totalmente o motivo de Melissa Adams-Leigh ter atirado cubos de gelo nas pobres coitadas. Hum, um balde de gelo, por favor!_

_QUARTO DA MATERNIDADE, 19:30_

Desconsiderando todo o estresse e as dores que não quero sentir nunca mais, acho que posso dizer que hoje presenciamos um milagre. _Ok, Lily, chega de frieza_. Foi a coisa mais louca e mais legal que eu já vivenciei!

E, eu preciso dizer, Sirius foi realmente incrível hoje. Ele simplesmente fez tudo direitinho, passo-a-passo, como eu tinha descrito na minha:

_Lista de Instruções para quando A Grande Hora chegar _

_Por Lily Potter_

(orientação: os passos dessa lista devem ser seguidos pela pessoa que estiver tomando conta de mim. Ou seja: Sirius).

_1. Contatar James, caso ele esteja no trabalho.  
2. Chamar um táxi; número anexado à esta lista (nem pense em aparatação).  
3. Dar entrada na Maternidade do Hospital St. Mungus  
4. Contatar James novamente  
5. Ligar para meus pais (número também anexado a esta lista. Seja educado!)  
6. Ficar à minha inteira disposição  
7. Suportar meus ataques nervosos  
8. Buscar James pessoalmente caso ele ainda não tenha aparecido (nesse caso, chamar Remus para ficar comigo. Nunca me deixe sozinha!)_

As orientações a seguir devem ser seguidas por James a partir do momento em que ele chegar:

_9. Ficar comigo o tempo todo  
10. Não soltar a minha mão nunca. Deixar que eu esmague seus dedos. E daí se eu quebrá-los? Posso repará-los num segundo. Mas só depois de tudo. E nem pense em me deixar para ir à ala de Primeiros Socorros.  
11. Ficar comigo o tempo todo._

Bem, Sirius conseguiu mesmo chamar um táxi, apesar de ter sido xingado por gritar ao telefone. Ele estava muito nervoso e aflito. Mas talvez tenha sido porque eu não parava de gritar e dar ordens para ele. Coitadinho.

Assim que chegamos ao hospital, fiquei esperando por horas (ok, nem tanto assim) até ser atendida, e esperando que James chegasse também pra pôr um fim no meu desespero. E ele enfim chegou e eu esmaguei seus ossinhos das mãos como eu havia descrito na lista durante todo o grande momento.

James desmaiou, Sirius também e Remus teve tonturas (os dois últimos estavam do lado de fora, aguardando) quando Harry nasceu. E, eu tenho que dizer, esse bebezinho minúsculo que agora está dormindo em seu berço é uma graça! É o bebê mais lindo que eu já vi! Tem os meus olhos verdes e os cabelos negros de James. Só espero que não sejam tão bagunçados quanto os do pai...

James ficou encantado com nosso filho e acho que até Sirius lacrimejou um pouco com o nascimento de seu afilhado. Ele e James pareciam dois garotos radiantes por terem ganhado sua primeira partida de quadribol.

"_Cara... eu sou pai!"_ ouvi James dizer, deslumbrado, quando a enfermeira me entregava Harry e eu o olhava pela primeira vez. James se apressou em se debruçar sobre mim, me beijando a testa sem tirar os olhos daquele pequeno embrulho que me olhava curioso em meus braços. Sorri para o meu filho.

"_Parabéns, Pontas, parabéns Lil!"_, falou Sirius exaltado. Vi uma sombra de tristeza perpassar seu rosto, e então completei, após James ter me beijado e parabenizado várias vezes e dito 'olá' para nosso Harry:

"_Sirius, cumprimente o seu afilhado."_

O rosto dele pareceu se iluminar de repente, indicando que a chance de felicidade ainda existia. Ele sorriu, enxugando as lágrimas discretamente.

"_Oi, Harry..."_

Inesperadamente, Peter ficou sabendo e apareceu por lá para nos dar os parabéns. James ficou muito satisfeito por ele ter aparecido, depois de ter passado tanto tempo distante (ultimamente ele só é visto em algumas reuniões da Ordem).

Ah, mamãe e papai chegaram lá pouco depois de Harry ter ido para o berçário, e ficaram falando, falando, e falando o tempo todo (mamãe falava: papai tentava calá-la, sem sucesso). Mas foi legal. Papai ficou todo emocionado e mamãe achou que Harry 'é meio raquítico', pois ele nasceu com três quilos exatos enquanto meu sobrinho Dudley nasceu com cinco quilos e meio. Ok, mamãe, diga o que quiser. Só não vou deixar que ela o entupa de comida quando formos visitá-la, como ela fazia comigo até os meus nove anos de idade.

Nunca superei o trauma de ter sido uma criança gorda. Eu até tinha um apelido na escola trouxa, "Baleia Ruiva". E quem espalhou esse apelido foi minha querida e adorada irmã. Não sei como consegui emagrecer tudo depois, acho que foi quando eu comecei a nadar todos os dias e todas as noites na piscina lá de casa e passei a não aceitar toda comida que mamãe me dava. Nunca contei isso pra ninguém, pois quando entrei em Hogwarts eu já tinha perdido bastante peso, só tinha uns pneuzinhos básicos que tenho até hoje e continuei comendo pouco (a não ser quando era chocolate). Talvez tenha até sido por isso que eu passei a ter algumas crises de anemia, como aquela que me fez perceber o quanto James se importava comigo.

E que o mundo jamais saiba disso!!

Bem, quando estávamos vindo para o quarto, passamos por Alice e Frank, que estava totalmente pálido e apavorado. Conheci o Neville agora há pouco.

Quando todas as enfermeiras e visitantes saíram do quarto e antes de cair e dormir esparramado no sofá, James me disse algo realmente lindo. Algo mais ou menos assim:

"_Eu estou muito orgulhoso de você. E muito feliz também. Nunca pensei que fosse sentir alegria igual. Achei que o dia em que você aceitou ser minha para sempre na frente de todas aquelas pessoas no nosso casamento, tivesse sido o auge da minha felicidade. E depois, quando você me contou que estava grávida... Obrigado, Lily. Por todas as alegrias que você já me proporcionou e sei que ainda vai me proporcionar. Eu te amo. Você e o Harry são as pessoas mais importantes da minha vida. Obrigado. Por tudo."_

Acho que ele estava chorando. Não deu pra saber, realmente. Mas senti o quanto tudo isso significava para ele e senti que deveria retribuir de alguma forma. Afinal, ele não é o único com sentimentos por aqui. Eu também tenho coração de manteiga. E acabei chorando também. Até porquê, o que se há de fazer quando a pessoa que você mais ama no mundo (sem contar com o seu filho recém-nascido) te diz uma coisa dessas? Justo quando eu achei que a minha fase extremamente sensível tinha ido embora com a gravidez...

De tristeza ou de alegria, o James sempre consegue me fazer chorar!

Mas a única coisa que consegui dizer foi:

"_James... Você está chorando?"_ no que ele disse um "não" fungado, retirando os óculos do rosto e limpando-os na camisa, para em seguida recolocá-los.

Ta, eu sei, algo super idiota de se dizer. Eu devia beijá-lo e abraçá-lo e dizer "Eu também te amo" ou "Você é tudo pra mim". Mas não. Parece que eu ainda não aprendi a lidar com os sentimentos alheios da maneira correta. Mas eu precisava ter certeza. Não foram muitas vezes em que eu o vi chorando. Sabe, ele não é como eu que tem algum tipo de distúrbio nas glândulas lacrimais. Claro que ele já ficou muito triste, arrasado, devastado... Mas não me lembro de ter visto lágrimas. Talvez tenha chorado verdadeiramente apenas uma ou duas vezes, desde que nossa história começou e quando seus pais morreram. Mas nem quando Carla Regina finalmente se uniu a Reginaldo Antônio e depois morreu tragicamente de uma doença do coração deixando seu amado deprimido pelo resto da vida na novela que ele acompanha, "Os Empecilhos Do Amor", eu o vi chorar. Mas acho que ele estava ocupado demais me consolando, pois quando passei na sala para perguntar se ele preferia lasanha ou macarronada para o jantar durante a novela, fui acometida por um acesso de choro que só parou muitas horas depois, não permitindo que eu terminasse o jantar, fazendo com que James, com muito nervosismo, pedisse uma pizza pelo telefone.

"_Desculpe."_ Falei, segurando a mão dele e acariciando-a com o dedão. Ele sorriu e recomecei a falar. _"Acho que eu nunca tinha conhecido o amor de fato, até nos conhecermos melhor. Talvez até já te amasse antes, de formas indiretas; eu costumava passar várias horas planejando o que iria dizer se você viesse me chatear e quando você não vinha, eu ficava imaginando o que tinha acontecido; ficava chateada e desanimada quando você passava o dia sem falar comigo ou quando faltava todas as aulas... Sabe, James, são poucas as pessoas no mundo que eu realmente amo, e sinto que aos poucos vou perdendo-as, e tendo que aprender a conviver sem elas... Você é a única pessoa que eu não suportaria viver sem. Você e o Harry. E eu te amo. Porque você consegue me fazer ainda mais feliz a cada dia."_

Ele enxugou os olhos novamente, dessa vez retirando os óculos por definitivo, me deixando ver aqueles olhos cor de musgo completamente úmidos no momento. Nos beijamos e murmuramos "boa noite" um para o outro, James se acomodou no sofá do quarto e dormiu.

Bem, estou muito cansada agora, meu pequeno Harry dorme no bercinho ao lado da minha cama (não deixaria que ele passasse a noite no berçário, tão pequeno e indefeso, longe de seus pais! Não quero que meu bebê fique longe de mim nem por um segundo!), e eu agora vou seguir o exemplo dos meus garotos. Amanhã retornaremos para nossa casa, levando um pequeno tesouro para nossas vidas.

_**SÁBADO, 1º DE AGOSTO  
**__DE VOLTA EM CASA_

Assim que entramos em casa recebemos a visita de Dumbledore, que não trazia notícias agradáveis. Ele nos contou sobre uma profecia e como ela iria afetar a vida de nosso recém nascido Harry. Essa tal profecia fala sobre a única pessoa capaz de derrotar Lord Voldemort e Dumbledore tem quase certeza de que pode ser sobre Harry. Por isso aconselhou que nós nos escondêssemos sob a proteção de um poderoso feitiço, o Fidellius, e então estaremos seguros.

Assim, eu, James e Harry estamos escondidos a partir de agora. Ambos teremos que parar de trabalhar, o que não será um grande sacrifício, pois não acho que conseguiremos nos desgrudar um segundo de nosso pequeno milagre, ainda mais com uma ameaça tão poderosa pairando sobre seu futuro. Ah, e Sirius não vai mais morar conosco. Ele estava presente quando Dumbledore falou sobre a Profecia, assim como Remus, já que eles são da Ordem e quis de todo o jeito ficar aqui para ajudar a nos proteger. Mas Dumbledore advertiu-o, dizendo que pode ser perigoso e talvez causar suspeitas.

Relutante, Sirius decidiu vender a casa que ia morar com Marlene e voltar para seu apartamento em Londres. Mas continuará a vir nos visitar, quando for seguro e eu dei a ele um álbum que havia feito (sabe como é, ficar em casa o tempo todo é muuuito chato, eu tinha que arranjar um passatempo produtivo) com fotos de todos nós desde os tempos da escola, com todas as festas, a formatura, os casamentos, tudo organizado de modo que provoque uma nostalgia boa, saudável e não algo deprimente... Reproduzi cópias que dei de presente à Remus e pedi que Dumbledore levasse à Alice e Frank, pois ele disse que ia visitá-los ainda hoje para informar os novos fatos; guardei um para James e eu, com espaço para acrescentar fotos do Harry.

Agora que todos foram embora e Harry já está dormindo em seu quartinho, vou aproveitar para tirar um bom cochilo na minha cama grande e macia e tentar não pensar na ameaça que paira sobre o sono do meu pequeno anjinho.

_NO QUARTO, 19:30_

Acordei algum tempo depois e James estava deitado ao meu lado no escuro. Disse que passou no quarto e Harry ainda estava dormindo, mas poderia acordar em breve, porque, sabe como é, bebês recém-nascidos só dormem, praticamente, mas quando acordam (nas horas mais inconvenientes, como ouvi dizer), precisam ser alimentados, para crescerem saudáveis ou então precisam ter suas fraldas trocadas. Olhei para ele, sorrindo.

_- _Você está tão linda._ - _ele disse, no meio do silêncio, com o cotovelo apoiado na cama, e a mão segurando o queixo. - Quero dizer, você já é naturalmente linda... Mas parece que agora está muito mais.

Sorri, olhando para a colcha da cama, deitada na mesma posição que ele.

_- _James... Acho que estou com medo... Depois de tudo aquilo que Dumbledore nos disse... E agora, com o Harry...

- Eu sei. Também estou apavorado. - E, tomando a minha mão entre as suas - Mas vamos enfrentar tudo isso, juntos. Não vou deixar ninguém fazer mal a você ou ao Harry. Prometo.

- Eu sei. - respondi, com uma lágrima descendo pela bochecha.

- E você sabe por quê eu digo isso com tanta certeza? – ele perguntou, amável, recolhendo a minha lágrima com um dedo. Sorri ainda mais. – Porque eu te amo. E faria tudo por você. Sabe que você é o motivo de eu ser uma pessoa tão sorridente?

- Ah, é? Achava que era porque você tinha muitos dentes e eles não cabiam na sua boca. – zombei.

- Bobona.

- Desculpe, eu estava brincando. Gosto de todos os seus quarenta e sete dentes.

Rimos e pouco depois ouvimos o choro do novo habitante da casa. Sorrimos.

- Vou lá. Me acompanha? – chamei.

- Sempre. – ele respondeu.

Nos beijamos e ele me abraçou pela cintura. Agora não tenho mais aquela barriga avantajada para nos afastar. É engraçado. Acho que vou acabar sentindo falta dela.

...

Sinto que preciso escrever alguma coisa. Esta é a última página deste diário, e quero marcá-la com algo significativo. Ok, não vou mentir dizendo que este foi o único diário que usei durante todo esse tempo. Eu tive vários, e sempre que um acabava, eu o unia ao anterior usando magia, o que explica esse livro enorme que mais parece um dicionário em que eu mal consigo escrever agora. Mas sinto que esta última página é importante. Como se fosse o fim de um período (longo) da minha vida. Muitas coisas aconteceram enquanto eu enchia essas novecentas e noventa e nove páginas com palavras, poemas, relatos, desabafos e acima de tudo, sentimentos. Aqui eu escrevi não só a história da minha vida, como a da vida de todos aqueles que me cercam, que me amam e que eu amo também. Este diário é praticamente uma relíquia, se algum dia eu me tornar famosa, ou James, ou qualquer outra pessoa que eu tenha me referido nessas páginas. E se esse é um documento tão importante assim, não pode acabar com a última página em branco, ou simplesmente acabar com o relato de um dia comum. Tem que ter um fim memorável, algo que satisfaça um possível leitor após se esforçar tanto ao longo de mil páginas (é claro que se alguém tiver lido ou estiver lendo isto eu já estarei morta, junto com todas as pessoas que eu conheço, pois eu JAMAIS permitiria em vida que todas as minhas loucuras fossem expostas assim, de uma forma tão trivial).

Não sei se existirão muitos outros diários depois deste, portanto quero dar um "fim" digno de todos os acontecimentos, pensamentos, sentimentos relatados aqui. Mas um fim que não é realmente um fim; é uma conclusão de algo que começou mas ainda não terminou (se é que isso faz algum sentido). Afinal, a vida não acaba simplesmente. Ninguém pode decidir quando colocar o ponto final de sua vida. E para mim, ainda não é o final; é apenas o começo.

Ao longo de todos esses anos escrevendo, relatei histórias de amor, brigas, aventuras, confusões, tragédias, risadas, mas sobretudo, histórias de amizade. E muito, muito amor. Porque não há vida se não houver amor.

...

_In my Life - The Beatles_

__

_There are places I remember  
__All my life though some have changed  
__Some forever not for better  
__Some have gone and some remain _

_All these places have their moments  
With lovers and friends I still can recall  
Some are dead and some are living  
In my life I've loved them all  
_

_But of all these friends and lovers  
There is no one compared with you  
And these memories lose their meaning  
When I think of love as something new  
_

_Though I know I'll never lose affection  
For people and things that went before  
I know I'll often stop and think about them  
In my life I love you more _

_In my life I love you more..._

* * *

**N/A:** Mais uma vez gostaria de agraceder a todos que leram essa fic e que conseguiram chegar até aqui! Amei escrever todos esses quinze capítulos enooooormes e demorados. Mesmo tendo vergonha de algumas coisas que escrevi lá no começo da história toda, vergonha de alguns erros estúpidos que cometi, acho que o resultado final foi muito bom e eu estou muito feliz de ter finalmente conseguido concluir a primeira fic que escrevi aqui no FF, e que me inspirou a continuar escrevendo, me aperfeiçoando cada vez mais! Vocês vão ver, um dia eu vou escrever um best-seller!

Mais uma vez obrigada, e espero que tenham gostado! E se gostaram, me presenteiem com uma linda review!

Beijos, e até uma próxima vez!

Lulu Star


End file.
